<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Addiction (Kylo x Reader, Reader x knights of ren) by Katkuzzz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337330">Strange Addiction (Kylo x Reader, Reader x knights of ren)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123'>Katkuzzz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and his knights took you and others from your planet, prisoner. Much to your disliking they all take a fancy to you, and Kylo forces you to work as a mechanic for him to prove your worth, among other things. </p><p>This is a prisoner-slave type fanfic. I've just got this idea in my head , and I needed to get it off my chest. Mature content. Just a lot of smut with some plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KyloxReader, readerxknights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>[comments are welcomed, and encouraged, hope you enjoy]</p><p> </p><p>It'd been three days since you'd been ripped off your home planet Tatooine and thrown into a dust, cold, unwelcoming cell upon the ship The Star Destroyer by none other than the infamous Kylo Ren and his Knights. They'd invaded, slaughtering people by the hundreds, no thousands, and took only a few survivors. You still were unsure why they'd kept anyone alive, but they had, and here you were, one of their prisoners. Your cell was small, cramped even, making you feel claustrophobic even though you weren't. There was a single bed along the back wall of your cell. A thin mattress wrapped up with some bland white sheets, and a similarly bland, flat pillow with a matching covering. You'd slept maybe a total of 10 hours since you'd been tossed inside. Bags lingered under your eyes, and your vision blurred with tiredness yet you found no peace. Perhaps if you could sleep, you'd wake up in your own bed, and this will have been one big nightmare. Wishful thinking.</p><p>You'd been brought food three times everyday, same time every single day. Once in the morning, again mid-afternoon, and lastly night time. You refused every tray they brought, leaving it untouched at the entrance of your cell. A storm trooper would open your cell, the doors hissing open, and you'd watch him/her, you still weren't able to identify their gender, shake their head at you as they bent down and picked it up. You'd stare blankly as your cell door hissed closed, and almost on cue, you'd sigh hearing the lock click into place. You figured one of these days you'd be able to catch the trooper off guard, and make a break for it, but that was totally impossible in the condition you were in right now. You needed sleep.</p><p>You'd gotten up from your spot on your bed, traipsing over to the small little slits at the very top of your door, standing on your tippy toes to peer over, and into the hallway to the cell directly across from you. You didn't see anybody any of the times you'd done so, but you imagined there was someone in a cell somewhere near by. You'd heard troopers boots cladding against the floor down the hallway, locks clicking, doors hissing open, and demands from troopers as they walked down the hallways. You'd almost bet on it you weren't the only prisoner left, were you? Your toes cramped, buckling under all your body weight being distributed on them, and you lowered your heels to the floor.</p><p>A sigh escaped your lips, and you opted that perhaps maybe trying to get some sleep was your best option. You were just about to turn to walk towards the pathetic looking bed, and heard shouting echoing down the hallway. It caught your attention, your eyes widening, and spun back to the door. Up on your tippy toes once more, your eyes scanned from one of the hallway to the other, patiently waiting to see what was going on.</p><p>"Take her to her cell." A male with a higher pitched voice than most men stated, following behind two troopers whom had a girl locked in between them by her forearms, dragging her along. The ginger haired man had pale skin, and an all black outfit with red insignias along his sleeves, and one across his breast. He walked with purpose, his black gloved fingers intertwined behind his back. As the troopers strolled past your cell, not noticing, Hux caught the movement of your head through the slits of the door. His head whipped towards your direction, and your eyes slowly drifted to meet his. His beedy, cold eyes bared directly into your soul, and you felt your stomach flip. A hard ball formed in your throat, and you lowered yourself onto your heels again, taking a couple steps away from the door of your cell. You had a really bad feeling.</p><p>The lock of your door clicked, and the door hissed open, the ginger man stepping into the cell. His posture was tall, proud, intentional, and he looked at you with pure disgust. "Best to mind your business girl." His words were venomous, and his expression hard, emotionless.</p><p>"What are you doing with us?" You couldn't help yourself, the words just slipped from your lips. Instant regret as he took yet another step towards you.</p><p>"I said, best to mind your business."</p><p>"It is my business! You took me, it most certainly involves me now, thus for, now my business!" You have no idea where your bravery was stemming from, or why you were unable to shut yourself up before you said something you'd regret, but it was too late now. Your face softened, and your eyes lowered to the floor, hoping he'd see the remorse in your facial expression and leave well enough alone.</p><p>He hadn't. He cleared his throat, and spoke clearly, but loud. Loud enough to where when he did speak, the sound of boots clattering towards your cell drew your attention upwards. "Guards." Four troopers piled into your cell, and around the ginger haired man, blasters in their hands. "This one." He unhooked his fingers from one another, and brought a hand out in front of him pointing at you. "She needs to learn her place. She needs to be taught that what goes on around here isn't any of her concern, and she needs to learn not to speak back to her superiors."</p><p>"You're not my superior. You're First Order scum, and you'll all be sorry." You spat flailing your arms about as the troopers crept upon you, boxing you in, and grabbing ahold of you in several different places on your arms. You thrashed against their grips, only making them squeeze harder into your skin.</p><p>"Awfully big words for someone that's a prisoner." Hux mocked, a small half smile gracing his pale face. His eyes glinted with malice, and joy, finding himself amusing, and witty. He followed behind the troopers, out of the cell, and down the hallway, same direction that poor girl had just come from. As you were tugged along, your eyes dashed over every single doorway, every single hallway, everything, taking mental notes for your jail break. Your face was a slight red color, not from embarrassment but from pure rage building inside of you. Your blood felt like it was boiling, and you could have sworn if anyone touched your bare skin they'd burn themselves on contact. You were furious, and there wasn't a single thing you could do about it. You were tugged down a larger hallway, and now you stood in front of a large black door. It hissed open, and the troopers dragged you inside, keeping their hold on you firm. Hux had stepped in front of you and the troopers now, and he lowered himself onto one knee, lowering his head in a bow to the man that stood in the farthest corner of the room dressed in black, his robe cascading down around his form, and his black and silver lined eye slots shifting in your direction. Kylo Ren. You gulped, avoiding eye contact with his mask at all costs.</p><p>"What now General?" His obvious annoyance with the ginger man didn't go unnoticed by you, and you held back a snicker.</p><p>Hux sheepishly rose from his kneeling position on the floor, raising his gaze to meet Kylo's masked face. "This girl is going to be a problem." He pointed a finger towards you, shifting his body around so he had you both in his peripherals.</p><p>"Why's that my concern?" Kylo asked, tipping his head to the side, pondering the problem in his mind, genuinely curious how it concerned him in the slightest. The only interactions he'd had thus far with the prisoners was walking upon his troopers when they were lined up on Tatooine, and telling him to take some. The occasional run in with his Knights passing by with a prisoner returning to their cell, and now.</p><p>Hux seemed to think really hard about his response to Kylo because he fell silent for what seemed like minutes. Finally, he mustered up the courage to respond, and spoke slowly. "She's disrespectful. She has no respect what so ever for authority, and seems to think some sort of consequence will come from us taking her, and the others hostage." His words cracked slightly at the end, feeling like a complete idiot as he spoke to the other male now. Maybe, just maybe, he was overreacting.</p><p>Kylo's sigh was deep through the modulated mask. He brought a hand up into the air, dismissing the troopers, much to Hux's disliking whom visibly looked stressed when he did it. He rounded the end of the table he'd been standing in front of and casually walked towards the ginger and you. His boots made loud thuds against the floor with every step adding to his intimidation factor, and he stopped between you and Hux. "What seems to be the issue, slave?" His tone meaningfully degrading and cold.</p><p>Hux seemed to be even more lost then you were at Kylo's actions because his face scrunched together, and his eyes darted from side to side panicking.</p><p>You held back another chuckle, forcing your facial muscles to remain where they were, in a emotionless expression. Your eyes moved over his mask, and up and down his black clad body, noting he was as tall as a tree, and built like a brick shit house. You swallowed hard, and pushed your lips outwards to talk, trying to find the courage within you to speak your mind. Your heart slammed against your ribs, threatening to break out. "I just don't understand what's happening. You take us prisoner, for what? He," You shot Hux a cold glare. "Thinks he can treat me like I'm some sort of low life, and I see your troopers taking prisoners from their cells, and some don't come back! Why? What do you do with them?" Tears built in the corners of your eyes, and you fought it back, deciding that wouldn't be a good look at all. You'd look even weaker than you already did.</p><p>Hux's face flushed of color when you so boldly spoke to Kylo, and he shifted from foot to foot, clearly sensing the tension and awkwardness building in the room. He kept silent.</p><p>Kylo's hand rose in the air abruptly, gripping your neck tightly, and pulling you towards him. Your feet nearly tripped on themselves as he pulled, and you gasped sharply, your lungs expanding attempting to get whatever oxygen you could. Your eyes bulged from your eyes, wide, filled with terror. "You're our slave, our prisoner now girl. You will do what you're told, when you're told to do it. I don't want to have to deal with you again. Do you understand?" The words dripped from his mouth like venom dripping from a snakes teeth. His face was still, expressionless under his mask. He found himself more annoyed with you, then he'd ever felt with Hux. He sensed there was a fire inside you, and he knew it was going to be problematic, not only for Hux, and his Knights, but for him. You'd been here how long and you were already needing to be dealt with? His head cocked to the side, his breathing shallow, and deep through the modulator.</p><p>Your head bobbed up and down in response to his words, your mouth gaping open still trying to suck in air. Your throat clenched under his hold, and your head pounded harshly. A headache began forming in the back of your head, from lack of oxygen and you couldn't hold your tears back any longer. A couple droplets trickled down from your right eye, slowly trailing down your cheek and onto his gloved hand. You hoped, no you prayed he hadn't noticed.</p><p>Kylo's gaze fixated on the tears that dropped onto his gloved hand and he let out a purposefully long sigh. "I don't want to have to deal with this one again, bring her to the Knights. They'll put her in her place." He demanded to Hux, shoving you in his direction, releasing his grip on your neck. "When they're done, have them bring her to her cell. Report to me after." He said nothing further, and exited the room.</p><p>Hux too had noticed your tears, and if he'd been a decent man, he would have felt remorse, sorrow, guilt. He would of felt anything other than the emotion he felt right that moment, accomplishment. "Now you've done it." He reached out in an attempt to grab ahold of your arm, only to have it shoved away. "I don't suggest fighting the inevitable." He threatened, taking a step to you, and reaching out again. He let out a audible scoff, and spoke again. "Don't make me call the troopers back here."</p><p>You'd take a couple steps back, slowly backing towards the door. You'd run before they'd have a chance to catch you again. You'd drawn a mental map of the hallways you just passed and came down, and were pretty convinced you could make a pretty clean break. The third time the ginger haired man went to reach for you, you grabbed ahold of his wrist, yanking him to your body. Your other hand swung up. hitting him in the adams apple, and spun his body around with the wrist you had ahold of. When his back faced you, you shoved your heel into the back of his knee, making him buckle forwards, and fall to the ground, your hold on his wrist relinquishing. You wasted no time in your next attack against the man, kicking him in the ribs, not once, but twice. His groans of agony, and his fetal position stance was enough for you, and you pivoted quickly on your boots. The door hissed open, and you darted down the hallway, back tracking.</p><p>Hux groaned holding his hand against his ribs, but managed to roll over, and raise the commlink to his mouth. "The girl escaped." He rolled from side to side, trying to gather himself.</p><p>Your eyes skimmed everything over once more, trying to calculate where the best escape route was, and you skidded to a stop coming to at section at the end of the hallway. You scoffed, opting right was the best option, and dashed down it. Your boots pitter pattered on the floor, and your messy hair waved back and forth in your face. Cautiously coming to the end of another hallway, you slowed, rounding the corner skeptically. You chose left this time, and were about to take a step to start down it, but you were frozen in place.</p><p>"I found her." Another modulated voice piped up, this time the voice wasn't as deep as Kylo's had been, immediately giving away that it wasn't Kylo. The voices footsteps crept up behind you, and came into view finally. It was another masked man, a Knight. His mask was made up of a grid-like pattern, and he welded a phrik scythe in his left hand. His masked face visibly scanned you up and down, and your stomach twisted cringing at what he was thinking. Kylo's words spun around in your head, playing on repeat about his Knights. More footsteps approached, and you glanced over your shoulder seeing the other five Knights gather around you. Vicrul extended his hand and brushed his gloved fingers over your cheek, instinctively you had pulled away. He didn't like that and you felt a pressure against your chest shove you backwards into the wall. "I've been told you're a rather disobedient slave. Is this true?" He was now in front of you again, his hand once more reaching out and touching your cheek. You looked to the other Knights, as if they were going to help you.</p><p>"Fuck you." You were hardly able to control the words, they just slipped out. Vicrul's hand pulled back and he lunged it forward smacking you as hard as he possibly could. Your teeth had clamped down onto your lip, drawing blood. The red liquid trailed down your chin, and the sight of it made Vicrul pause mid-slap. Your head hung down, and you swiped your tongue across your lip swallowing the mouthful of blood that formed. Your eyes glanced upwards seeing his hesitation. Confusion washed over you.</p><p>Vicrul slowly inched his hand to your face, your face turning as far to the side away from him as you could. His gloved index finger and middle finger gathered the blood from your chin, and danced it upwards. He pulled his hand back to his body, examining it as if he'd just found the cure to cancer. He slipped his hand up under his mask, using his other hand to lift the bottom part of his mask upwards, only exposing his chin, from what you could see. His tongue swiped out, licking the blood up greedily. He let out a small groan swallowing and then lowered his mask again. His gaze rose to your face, taking your chin into his palm, and pulled your head to look at him. "You've been very naughty." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Hux's annoying voice chimed in, and he stumbled into your view. His hands wrapped around his sides. His eyes narrowed at you, sending chills up and down your spine.</p><p>"What's the point in keeping this one alive?" He questioned looking to Vicrul for an explanation.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she was a mechanic."</p><p>"I was." Your lips quivering as you trembled against the wall.</p><p>"We have mechanics." Hux stated finally straightening his body out, groaning under his breath. "I say we just get rid of the problem now before anything else happens. Master Ren isn't going to be very happy about this."</p><p>"He won't need to worry. When we're done with her, she won't ever think about acting out again." Vicrul gave Hux a look, and without any more words, Hux's face drained of color. He looked uncomfortable at the Knights words, but nodded his head reluctantly in agreeance.</p><p>"Do what you must. I have to go report to Master Ren. When you're done," He held up his hand waving the commlink in Vicruls view. The Knight nodded, and Hux took his leave. Vicrul smirked beneath his mask, and let go of you chin. His hand waved in front of you and your body went unconscious. He caught you before you collapsed to the ground, and carried you off down the hallway, his fellow Knights following behind him. He stopped in front of a black colored door, much larger in size then the other doors in the hallway, and he flicked two fingers, the lock clicking, and the door hissing open. He stepped inside, waited for the other Knights to join him, and made sure the door shut behind them, locking it. There was a metal medical table in the middle of the room, the walls hung various different surgical tools, and straps. He placed you down roughly, and gestured to the Knights to help him strap you down. Two of the Knights, Trudgen and Kuruk approached the table, each of them taking a wrist into their hands, and spreading them out. Vicrul handed them each a restraint which they clasped around your wrist, and then yanked it downwards towards the leg of the table. The table was bolted into the ground, just for good measure. Next Vicrul handed Kuruk a ball gag, and the Knight took no time in grabbing it. He lifted your head as he skillfully slipped it inside your mouth. "Are you sure we want to cover her mouth?" His tone questionly curious.</p><p>Vicrul paused. "Actually, you're right. Remove it." Kuruk grimaced under his mask, and pulled the gag back out of your unconscious mouth, and handed it back to his fellow Knight. Vicrul pulled off a couple various sized blades off the wall, and handed one to each of the Knights around the table. He looked to the others. "Get her feet. And you," He looked back to Kuruk and Trudgen. "Cut her clothes off." The two gave each other a look, and got to work. Each of them dragged the blade across various parts of the shirt, the fabric falling off of your body gracefully leaving your upper torso exposed. Your breats stood at attention, being they were perky, and your nipples hardened as the cool crisp air kissed your bare skin. Wasting no time, they both moved down your body. One dragged the blade down the length of one side of your pants, once more the fabric falling gracefully to the side. The other Knight cut from one side of your button/zipper down meeting the tear in fabric below. He did the same to the other side, and Trudgen grabbed ahold of the fabric, pulling it out roughly from underneath you. Cardo reached out taking a restraint from Vicrul, as did Ap'lek. Ushar stood by idly his eyes scanning your body up and down carefully. He stepped out of the way as Ap'lek and Cardo worked quickly, restraining your legs to the bottom end of the table. Now when you woke up, you'd be unable to escape. Vicrul stood tall, proud of how quickly his Knights seemed to accomplish this, and spoke. "Now, she's a problem. How do you think we should punish her?"</p><p>The Knights all glanced at one another, and finally Cardo spoke. "I wanna fuck her lifeless." The Knights nodded in agreeance at his side. Vicrul brought a hand up to the lower part of his mask, and stroked it. "Seems like a good punishment to me."</p><p>After sometime, your eyes fluttered opened and closed, adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. You groaned groggily, and tried lifting your head. You could barely move. Your eyes shot open at the realization that you couldn't move any part of your body. You looked to your wrists, and then trailed your gaze down your body. You saw the restraints on your legs as well, and spat. "What the fuck is happening?"</p><p>Vicrul came into your line of view, and tipped his head to the side. "What ever do you mean slave?"</p><p>"Why am i tied down"</p><p>A different voice spoke this time. "Because you're our slave to do with as we see fit." It was Cardo. He was between your spread apart legs, and his mask was staring at you. Your body quivered at his words, and the hairs all across your body stood at attention.</p><p>"Please don't do this." You pleaded in hopes maybe they'd listen. Vicrul brushed your cheek with the side of his hand, and cooed mockingly.</p><p>"You did this to yourself slave. If you'd just behaved in the first place, this," He gestured to your tied up body. "Wouldn't be happening." He turned his head to Cardo who was so eager he could feel it radiating off of his body from where he stood. "Alright boys, get to it." He took a step back, and leaned against the wall. Maybe he'd join, he wasn't sure yet. For now, he'd watch his fellow Knights have their way with your body. That brought him almost as much joy as partaking in the act itself.</p><p>Cardo's gloved hands trailed up your shins, to your thighs, and rested on your hips. He lowered his masked face to your stomach, his breathing labored already. He pressed his groin into your exposed one, and rocked back and forth making sure you felt his hard cock against your sex. "Feel that?" He questioned, not expecting a response. "I'm gunna fuck you till you sceam." His tone was low, dangerous. He brought a hand to his button, undoing it in no time, and tugged his zipper down. He reached into his pants, and tugged his hard cock out. It twitched up and down, pre-cum trickling down his length from the tip. He positioned himself between your legs, and rubbed his head up and down against your clit. "I'm going to make you beg." Without further ado, he thrusted his hips forwards, shoving his cock inside of you forcibly. Your walls clamped down around him, making him grunt in response, and he started a rough, unforgiving pace into you. The tip of his cock hit your cervix brutally. Your eyes rolled backwards and your lips parted. Your voice cracked as you pleaded. "No, please stop. Please. It hurts." Tears strained in the corner of your eyes, and your head turned to the side looking away from your assaulter.</p><p>Vicrul looked on, his arms crossing over his chest. He watched as your face lit with horror and pain, and a smirk graced his face. He watched as the next Knight took their place, next to your head, opposite side of him, and placed his gloved hand on your face, tugging you towards his groin. Ap'lek's other hand unzipped his pants, and fumbled with himself for a few seconds before his cock was freed. He wasn't as long as the previous Knight but he made up for in girth. He pressed the tip of his needy cock against your lips, and your cried out again. "No,,," Before you had the chance to shut your lips, he slipped inside of you, and his other hand joined the hand on your head. He tugged your forwards further onto him. "Suck it good slave."</p><p>You tried to tug your head away from him, only making his hold on your head tighten. Your eyes shut in prue disgust. Your pussy ached, almost positive he was fucking you so hard you'd bleed. Every time he hit your cervix you body jolted up, and you winced. Tears streamed down your cheeks now as your lips curled against the cock in your mouth. Ap'lek brushed a finger down onto your cheek, relishing the sight of you crying. He let out a small moan, and pushed as far into your throat as he could go. He'd started off fucking your face, slow, almost as if he didn't want to hurt you, but as his pleasure grew, he seemed to lose himself in the bliss, his pace quickened and his grip hardened. You cried out against his cock again, sending vibrations throughout his length. He groaned in approval.</p><p>Cardo's cock twitched aggressively inside of you, his pace never letting up once. His hands tightly gripped onto your hip, and he'd adjust himself slightly just to get a different angle into you, still hitting your cervix every time. He enjoyed watching your body respond to his actions.</p><p>Kuruk approached your side, at this point he had his own cock in his hand and was pumping himself roughly. He brought a gloved hand to your stomach, trailing his fingers up and down your skin teasingly. He slowly worked his hand down to your clit, and began twirling the nerve between his fingers.</p><p>Vicrul continued to watch the display in front of him, unphased. He kept his arms over his chest, and his eyes darted to the other two Knights, Ushar and Trudgen whom finally made their way to either side of you where your hands were, and placed your hands onto their cocks, forcing you to pump their cocks. Vicrul chuckled at the sight of you. Your face was bright red, your body convulsing at the over stimulation, and overwhelming reality. The tears that continued to stream down your face made him want more, he wanted to hear you whimper out in agony. But he was patient. He'd wait till you were done being face fucked.</p><p>Cardo grunted, feeling your wall spaz against his cock, knowing you were unwillingly being brought to your climax. "That's right dirty bitch, cum on my cock." His couldn't contain his amusement and the pleasure that was clouding his judgement. He normally wouldn't have shown so much emotion during such a scenario, normally he was collected and composed but you just looked so good being used for their pleasure.</p><p>Vicrul's left foot crossed over his right, and he leaned further back into the wall sliding down a little bit. The commlink on his wrist made a noise, and he brought it to his masked face. "What's up?"</p><p>"It's Hux. How's it going?" The ginger sounded panick struck.</p><p>"General, it's going just fine. Why do you ask?" He assumed Kylo was up the gingers ass about the mental state of their new slave. He was about to add something but was interrupted by the man's desperate plea.</p><p>"Please hurry up. Let me know as soon as you're done." He paused, and then added. "Master Ren is up my ass."</p><p>Vicrul couldn't hold his chuckle inside. He lived for Hux's and Kylo's toxic as fuck relationship. Honestly, they were like an old married couple most of the time. Constantly bickering, undermining one another, questioning the other ones motives. He had to give the ginger some credit though, he sure knew how to plan for war. His battle tactic mindset was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He was a wizard at that kind of stuff, and Kylo as much as he'd never admit it, appreciated it. Countless battles, and invasions were successful because of that ginger haired fuck. "Boys, let's speed this up shall we? Master Ren's getting antsy."</p><p>Cardo was the first one to heed his fellow Knights words, and he pounded into your furiously. He felt your hips try and twist out of his hold, only making him fuck you angrier. Your walls gripped his length, and your mouth and tongue flailed against the cock inside of it as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. How shameful. You felt immediate disgust, and gagged against the length violating your mouth in repulsion. It took every ounce of strength you had not to throw up right there. Cardo tugged your hips upwards, angling into your pussy deeper, and his masked face flew back as he shot his seed deep inside you. He groaned loudly, and waited only a few seconds before pulling out of you. He glanced down at his limp dick and his face lit up seeing reminments of blood and his cum. Ap'lek was the next of the Knights to reach his blissful orgasm into the back of your throat. He let out a much softer grunt then Cardo had, and when he finished he pulled out immediately. His place was taken over quicker than you'd like by Kuruk.</p><p>You'd barely had time to catch a breath, or try to rid your mouth of the cum that invaded. His dick shoved to the back of your throat instantly, and his hands curled into your hair, scraping against your skull. "Suck it good slave." His tone was much more dangerous than the other Knights who spoke everyone's but Vicruls. He pulled you down to the base, your nose smashing into his groin with every tug back down onto him. Ushar had moved between your legs and rubbed the tip of his cock against your sensitive nerve down to your opening. Pre-cum leaked from his tip making it even slicker for him to slip into you with ease. He hands snaked up your thighs as he pushed into you slowly. One of his thumbs took the place on your nerve, drawing meticulously slow, teasing circles along it. He'd been close to cumming from your hand pumping his length up and down, but the feeling of your warm, wet and tight pussy throbbing and gushing around him nearly sent him flying over the edge. "Ya know, for a slave, you've got an awfully tight pussy. Even after you've just been fucked." His words were barely audible as he buried his dick deep inside you, his pace slow and drawn out. His thumb continued it's assault on your clit, wanting ever so badly to bring you over the edge again. Personally, that shit was hot as fuck to him. Your hips dug down into the table seeking relief desperately. Your mouth closed around the Knights cock, drool dribbling down both sides of your face again. Tears still fell from both your eyes, your face swollen from it. The Knight inside you mouth bent forwards, shoving your face further into his groin, and wiped your tears away. It wasn't meant to be sweet, it was mocking. "Poor baby." He spoke again, your body tensing. You felt another orgasm threateningly rising inside of you, and Ushar must of noticed due to the amount your pussy walls were pulsing around him because his pace quickened and his assault on your clit was rougher. Your eyes clenched shut, and your body convulsed against the man as your body betrayed you once again. Ushar let out a small menicial chuckle at your orgasm, and he pushed into you a few more times, his own orgasm peaking. He collapsed onto your stomach, gathering his composure. He breathed heavily, the noises slipping from the mask made the hairs on your neck stand up. Ushar pulled out from you, also taking the time to look at the mess he made. Your eyes darted back and forth to the two Knights left. Your stomach suddenly felt a hot, sticky liquid trickle down it, and your head turned in the direction of the moans. It was Trudgen shooting his load out all over your belly. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head already sick of this shit. Was it over yet? Your thoughts were interrupted by the Knight in your mouth holding your head still and his overwhelming large load shot aggressively into the back of your throat. You instantly gagged. He groaned, and tugged away from you expecting you to puke. He didn't want you to throw up on him that was for sure.</p><p>Vicrul pushed himself off the wall, and stepped into your line of view, crouching down to come face to face with you. "Every time you think about talking back, disobeying, or questioing our, General Hux's or Master Ren's authority, remember this fun adventure." He brought a hand to the top of your head and patted you like a dog. "Now be a good slave." He looked over his shoulder to the Knights whom were all tucked away, and stood there as if nothing had just transpired. "Get her free."</p><p>Ushar and Kuruk worked at freeing your wrists, and Trudgen and Cardo at your feet. In almost no time at all you were free, and you shot up from the table. Your eyes puffy, swollen and red. Your vision was mildly blurred from crying so much and your bottom lip quivered at the taste of salty-ness that lingered there. Goddamn did you need a shower. You realized finally that they'd cut your clothes off, and your face turned tomato red knowing damn well that they didn't have any spares they were going to give you.</p><p>"Let's go." Vicrul demanded taking a step towards the door. Your arms were grasped again by Trudgen and Kuruk now, and you were lifted from off of the table, and your feet planted on the ground. Your knees wobbled as you tried to straighten out. Your pussy was sore, your jaw hurt, and you felt liquid dripping from inside you down your thighs. Were they really about to lead you through the ship with no clothes on? Dripping cum and blood? The answer to your thoughts came instantly as the door unlocked, and it hissed open, Vicrul leading you and the Knights out back into the hallway. As the group of you made your way through the ship, troopers took second, even third glances at you, mechanics jaws fell open at the sight, and a couple passerby slaves, who lucky for them were clothed frowned at you. Vicrul brought his commlink to his masked face, and spoke. "Can you tell Master Ren-" He was cut off by Kylo's harsh modulated voice behind him.</p><p>"I'm here." Kylo's masked face started at your feet, working its way up your body, to your face, and then back down and up again. His lip curled upwards in a grimace under his mask, and he turned to Vicrul. "I see that it went without a problem...." His tone was filled with an undertone of amusement. He took a second look at you, and your body tensed up watching him carefully take in how pathetic and disgusting you looked. You could only imagine the things that he was thinking about you. You blinked a couple times, still feeling like tears were going to come out, and bit your bottom lip. When he stepped to you, and his let out a heavy breath in front of your face, you gasped. "This is what happens when you don't behave. Do you promise you'll be a good slave from now on?" He brought his hand to your chin, forcing you to look at him. Your eyes stared deeply into the silver outlined area where his eyes were. You could feel the darkness seeping through them.</p><p>"Yes Master...."</p><p>"Good. You think what my Knights did was bad, you don't want to know what I can do." But why did he sounded almost suggestive? Your cheeks burned and your eyes looked to the space behind him trying to zone out. "Take her to her cell." He snapped his hand back, and watched as the Knights led you off down a hallway. He motioned to Vicrul to stay behind, and looked at him. "Well?"</p><p>"I don't think she's going to be a problem for awhile, but she's got a fire in her. She's stubborn. I can feel it."</p><p>Kylo seemed lost in thought and he nodded. "If it comes down to it, I'll handle it. Hopefully, for her sake, it won't come to that." He honestly hoped you'd act out again. He had to admit that you looked utterly amusing to him covered in cum and blood and broken. He could feel that your spirit had been momentarily snuffed out by his Knights and for some reason he felt a burning desire to snuff it out himself. His mind flashed with images of what his Knights did to you, wandering to some pretty dark places, and he cursed under his breath. He shook his head, trying to shove the images away.</p><p>Vicrul watched Kylo confused. "You alright Master Ren?" He seemed to be genuinely concerned for the man who appeared to be in a mental dilemma.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." Ashamed of the lack of control he had over his mind, Kylo sauntered off. "I'll be in my quarters." The Knight nodded, and shook his head as his Master disappeared.</p><p>You were thrown into your cell roughly, and you stumbled forwards, collapsing to the ground onto your knees. Instantly they bruised and started bleeding. You cried out in pain, and just let your sore body fall to the ground. The Knights couldn't give two shits, your door hissed closed, and the lock clicked back into place. You were left there, alone, in pain and violated. Your arm slowly worked its way under your head as a cushion, and you stared at the wall, your eyes fluttering opened and closed. The scenario played over and over again in your head, and you felt your stomach knot again. This time you couldn't hold it back. Your lips tightened inwards trying to get to your feet before you puked. You just barely made it to the toilet, lowering your head to inches just above the bowl, and let it out. Your breath was short after retching for at least five minutes straight. You were exhausted, and fell back down onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You weren't sure how long you'd passed out on the floor for, but when you woke up your hands went to your eyes and you rubbed them, and you yawned. You cringed feeling pain searing through your core as you sat up, taking in your surroundings, Wonderful, you fell asleep next to the toilet. Rage built inside you quickly, and you grabbed the sides of the toilet, and pulled yourself. Slowly, you rose to a standing position, and your chest rose up and down sighing. "Mother fucker." You sneered and wobbled over to the shower. You barely made it inside, and leaned against the wall after turning the hot water on. You let the water cascade down your body, closing your eyes. You needed to scrub the filth off of you. Minutes passed as you stood there mustering your strength, and gritted your teeth grabbing ahold of the bar of soap and vigorously scrubbed your entire body. You washed every ince of your body over and over again, and when you finally decided there wasn't enough soap in the world to wash away how you felt, you turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. You sauntered back into main part of your cell, and made your way over to the bed. You plopped yourself onto it, your eyes staring up at the plain ceiling. Your mind raced with plans of revenge. Sure, they used you, made you cry, treated you like a piece of meat. You'd let them think they broke your spirit, but that was the ultimate goal, lure them into a false sense of security, and when you got the chance you'd break free. Granted you might have to play their game for awhile, but that wasn't anything you weren't used to. You were good at games, especially ones where you won in the end. Your attention was drawn to the door as the lock clicked and the door hissed open. Much to your surprise it wasn't a trooper this time who brought you food, it was General Hux. He set the food onto the ground, and looked up at you.</p><p>"How's it going?"</p><p>Why did he even care? You stared at him, expressionless. He didn't seem to be bothered by your naked form, and neither were you. They'd already seen you in the most degrading way possible, what difference did it make? You sat up, and sighed. "Fine. What can I do for you?" You had to choose your words carefully.</p><p>Hux grinned widely, his face suddenly lighting up at your question. "Actually, it's not what you can do for me, but what you can do for Master Ren. Get dressed," He turned on his heels, and spoke once more before exiting. "A trooper will be bringing you some new clothes." With that he was gone.</p><p>You groaned lowering yourself back onto the bed. You could only imagine what Kylo could have possibly wanted with you. Maybe he wanted to see if you were still complying. Impatient much? It'd been what, not even 24 hours? The door opened again and a trooper stepped inside, a pile of clothing in his hands, and a pair of boots. He walked over to you, and placed them at the end of the bed, and then turned and exited. You examined the pile skeptically. There was no way in hell they'd be in good taste. You sat up, and reached for the top article of fabric. Much to your surprise it was a black long sleeved shirt. You tipped your head to the side suddenly curious as to what else was in the pile. You tugged the shirt on quickly, and reached for the next piece. A pair of black spandex pants. You shimmed them onto your body, and grabbed the socks that were left there, then threw on the pair of boots that he'd also placed next to the clothing. You glanced down at yourself, deciding that whoever the stylist was had decent taste. It was almost on cue, the second you stepped towards the door, it unlocked, and opened. Vicrul stood in front of you now, except his helmet wasn't on. His olive skin was flawless, and his dark eyes stared directly into your soul. His lips curled up into a small smirk seeing your face turn red as your eyes darted up and down his form.</p><p>"Good moring slave. Master Ren is requesting your presence." He noticed you still staring at him. He thought you must be in shock. "Yes, I take my helmet off sometimes, all the Knights do. As does Master Ren. Maybe if you're good you'll get to see it." He gave you a wink, and side stepped, allowing you to exit the cell. He followed closely next to you, every so often side glancing at you.</p><p>You figured it must be because he was making sure you weren't going to try any sketchy business. Once more down the same hallway you had walked down naked, covered in cum, and dripping blood. You bit your lip, fighting back your anger. This time instead of heading down a hallway at your left or right, you followed Vicrul straight. There were no doors this time, the end of the hallway ended at a large room. There was a large glass window splayed across the end of the room, the starry lit sky illuminating the room. There was a large black leather chair in the middle of the center, and your eyes landed on it, seeing Kylo sitting upon it. Vicrul put his hand flat against your back, and ushered you forwards.</p><p>Kylo also didn't have his mask on, and your eyes met his golden ones. Your entire body vibrated as you stared into his gaze. His face didn't change as he spoke. "Slave, please, sit." He rose his ungloved, incredibly large hand into the air gesturing to the single metal chair set up no more than a few feet in front of his own. Sheepishly you sauntered over to the pathetically smaller in comparison chair, and planked your ass in it. "You're a mechanic right?"</p><p>You nodded your head, avoiding looking at his face at all costs. You were already disgusted in yourself as it was, there was no need to add to it by staring at the mans beautiful black locks, and golden eyes, and his pale perfectly marked face with lush pink looking lips. You internally screamed. You shifted your butt a little bit, uncomfortably.</p><p>Kylo noticed your actions, and hummed softly to himself. He was sure it had to do with his lack of helmet. He'd gotten similar reactions in the past. Opting to play on that, he rose from his chair, and stood in front of you. Your head lifted up at the sudden movement, and that's when you noticed he was dressed different as well. He had on similar black leather pants, but his shirt was almost identical to yours. His however, hugged his muscular frame firmly, exposing every single muscle that moved when he walked, Your pupils widened when he stopped in front of you, and you looked up instinctively. "I've got a job for you. It seems as though my mechanics don't know anything, and I'm hoping that perhaps you can make yourself useful, other than what you've already made yourself useful for." His voice was seductive enough though he wasn't trying to be. Just the tone at which he spoke made your body quiver.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." You replied, actually feeling a sense of relief wash over you. Fixing things was your jam. You most certainly, without a doubt could fix things. Especially if they were mechanical. This was your chance to prove to them you weren't just some hole to fuck, and perhaps, also your chance to escape.</p><p>"Very good. Vicrul will keep you company." It was like he was a bully taking a little kids lollipop away the way his words hit you. Your excitement was replaced with dread. There goes your chance for escape. Unknowingly you sighed aloud. Kylo's eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed together at your response. Whether it was intentional or not, he didn't like it. It showed a sign of disobedience and he didn't like that. He spoke softly now, leaning his face down to your ear. "What was that slave?"</p><p>You nearly choked on air when his hot breath hit your ear, and face. A rush of something washed over you and you whimpered. "N-nothing." You tried to sound uneffected.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that you just expressed something other than pure compliance to my request." He purposefully pushed hot air out of his mouth towards you. His face twisted in an evil smile when you whimpered again. "Did you not learn your lesson slave? Or did you enjoy yourself and that's why you're acting this way?"</p><p>The very suggestion that you enjoyed any of what had taken place made your entire demeanor change, and you straightened yourself up, your eyes locking into his, your gaze hard and cold. "You really think I enjoyed that?" You sneered.</p><p>Kylo didn't answer, he peered up at Vicrul. "What's your opinion on the matter?"</p><p>Vicrul's dark eyes glanced between the back of your head and kylo's face, and he shrugged. "It's hard to say. She came like a good little slave, but she was a crying mess." He honestly couldn't determine your mindset. He didn't even want to try to figure you out. If there was one thing he knew about women, they were complicated. Especially women that were stubborn and had a fire inside them, and you in fact did. He shrugged. "I honestly can't say."</p><p>"I see." Kylo hummed softly, and looked you over contemplatively, There was a hunger in his eyes you hadn't seen before, and it scared you. You remembered his words from before about how if he had to handle you, it'd be worse than what the Knights did. Your body trembled at the ideas that danced around in your head. "How about I see for myself?"</p><p>Vicrul's lip twitched upwards knowing all too well what was about to transpire, and a bit of excitement washed over him. He hadn't gotten to partake in the fun with you and the Knights the other day, by choice of course, and he wondered if Kylo would allow him to now.</p><p>Your face shyed away from Kylo when he spoke and you bit the inside of your cheek. Your teeth grazed over the flesh inside your mouth, and you slowly shook your head back and forth. "Please don't," Kylo stepped back from you, and turned back towards where he'd been seated, he reached behind it, and swung the now red lit up lightsaber through the air. A small humming noise filled the room and his boots thudded against the floor walking back to you. He twirled it skillfully in front of your face, just missing your flesh by centimeters. The hotness of the saber radiated off of it's end and your flesh became hot. You swallowed hard, and your eyes locked into his. He lowered his lightsaber to his side, turning it off, and leaned forwards, his face awfully close to yours. You could feel the hotness of his breath. "I can feel that fire inside you. My Knights didn't snuff it out." His tone was harsh, cold. A small, half grin spread across his face. "I want to put it out for good." His free hand rose into the air, a pressure wrapping around your throat. He lifted you from the chair, and you floated slowly above the ground towards his chair. He spun you around so you were facing towards the large glass wall, and as your body came upon the chair, you rose higher up, and your knees grazed the seat of the chair, and your upper half bent over the top of it. His made your hands reach onto the top of the chair, and tightened his hold onto your throat even more.</p><p>Vicrul grimaced widely seeing you be bent over the top of Kylo's chair. His dark eyes growing wide, watching Kylo swagger over towards your frozen body. He felt a rush of pleasure rise inside his core, and his cock twitched starting to grow inside his pants. He was pretty good at ignoring whenever he started to become horny, but he found himself having a harder time than usual.</p><p>Kylo's lightsaber light up once again, and he rotated it in his wrists, it gracefully twirling through the air in front of him. He rose the tip of it slowly between your legs, using the force to spread your legs apart. You winced feeling the warmth rising closer and closer to your groin. The heat built up inches from your clothed sex, and you inhaled sharply. You could feel your clothes getting warmer and warmer almost burning into your skin. The pressure on your throat had let up, and he used the force to hold your upper body down over the top of the chair, watching as you strained against his hold trying to get free. He knew what he was doing. He yanked the lightsaber back, and turned it off. He flipped the handle of it over, ignoring the hotness coming from it, and gripped it firmly into his hand. The large metal object swung through the air quickly, and he brought it down onto your right ass cheek hard. Your whole body jolted but you couldn't move. You cried out in agony upon contact, and your head lowered. Your eyes shut closed tightly. Kylo made contact with your ass again, the opposite cheek this time.</p><p>Vicrul's gaze didn't move from the sight unfolding in front of him once. Now he was fully erect inside his pants, his cock twitching and throbbing painfully against the fabric. He slipped his hand down to his groin, trying to adjust himself to relieve some pressure. He could feel Kylo's lust building inside of him, them being force sensitive and all, and it for sure wasn't helping. As if you were in tune, Kylo glanced back at Vicrul, and motioned him to come join him. "Do whatever you find necessary." He had just given his Knight free range, and your lips formed a frown. Kylo's saber slammed down onto your ass cheeks, over and over again. You were sure you'd bruise from the sheer strength Kylo was using. Vicrul had moved to the back side of the chair, taking in your facial expressions as Kylo didn't stop assaulting your poor ass. Tears streamed down your cheeks once again, knowing how pathetic he must have thought you were. His hands cupped your cheeks, raising your eyes to meet his, and his thumbs brushed against your flesh very softly. Confusion washed over you as he caressed your skin, a gentleness radiating off of him. He looked admiringly into your eyes, and gave you a soft smile. One of his hands dropped down, keeping his other hand onto your cheek, your head raised up. Suddenly his hand flew back upwards, and he smacked you as hard as he could, his other hand dropping upon impact making your head fly to the side. He had smacked you so hard, your mouth filled with blood just like he'd done before, and your lip swelled. You had to swallow a mouthful, and your eyes narrowed, side glancing up at the Knight. He watched you, his eyes locking onto the blood dripping from your lips down your chin. He loved blood. He brought a hand to his groin, gripping his cock through the fabric. He crouched down so his face was level with yours, and his tongue flicked out against your chin, Finally Kylo let up on his ass slapping, and carefully placed his lightsaber leaning against the side of his chair. He glanced up, watching Vicrul's expressions. When he rose, blood on his outstretched tongue, and he swallowed that's when Kylo's eyes widened. His own cock started throbbing at the sight.</p><p>Your lips pulsed rapidly, pain searing throughout your face, and your ass cheeks were sore. You were still sore from before and this didn't help. You felt the invisible hold on you relinquish a sigh escaping your still bleeding lips. You swallowed yet another mouthful of blood, and wiped away the trickles down your chin. You looked at Vicrul cautiously, making sure not to look into his eyes. Kylo had moved closer to your body, his body heat emitting off of your thighs and ass, and his hands worked themselves into the band of your pants. In one fell swoop he pulled them down to your ankles, and smirked at the redish/purple color on each cheek. They'd bruise without a doubt. He trailed his fingers up and down your legs teasingly. His long, cold fingers sending chills down your lower half. You shifted your weight from knee to knee, your skin becoming raw from the pressure against the chair. Kylo watched you wiggle about, one hand slinking up to between your legs against your sex. His face lit up feeling a pool of wetness on the outside of his hand. "You're wet." He stated sounding monotone. Honestly, he wasn't surprised by this. He rocked his hand back and forth against your clit and opening. Your hips moved in the opposite direction of his actions in a failed attempt to get away from him. You whimpered softly.</p><p>Vicrul at this point had freed his cock from his pants, and was slowly working his hand up and down his cock. Your eyes had drifted upwards, and froze on him. You didn't want to stare and watch the Knight slowly fuck his hand, but you couldn't look away. He let out a small grunt looking at you watching him. He twirled his hand back and forth and then up and down giving you a show.</p><p>Kylo's hand had shifted, and two fingers toyed with your opening. He played with the wetness enjoying the feeling against his flesh. His thumb pressing gently against your clit as he teased you. Your back arched upwards when he worked those fingers into your pussy agonizingly slow. Your walls gripped around him, and he smirked feeling the tightness around him. "Oh goodness." He hadn't expected you to be tight at all. He was wrong. He made his cock twitch greedily. He wanted to feel your walls wrapped around him as he shoved himself into you hard. He wanted to fuck you till you screamed his name. He felt that dark desire building inside of him the more he fucked you with his fingers and rubbed your clit. His other hand lowered to his pants, joining his Knight in freeing his cock. He brought his hand to his mouth, spit in it, and worked himself rough and fast. Unlike his Knight he didn't like to tease himself, when he needed to cum, he needed to cum. He didn't like waiting for it, and being edged. He gave his Knight a quick glance, and the Knights face said it all. He yanked his hand from you, and you let out a small mewl. Was it disapprovingly, or was it in relief? He didn't care. He used the force to lift you from the back of the chair, and hovered you into the air once again. He sat down spreading his legs out, and brought you back towards the chair. He lowered you onto his lap, your pussy hovering just above his cock, and slowly pushed you down ontop of him. He filled you all the way, releasing his force hold on you, holding you in place with his hands on your hips. He rose his hips upwards and began fucking into you harshly.</p><p>Vicrul had moved to the front of the chair, now behind you still stroking his pre-cum leaking cock. He watched as his Master fucked into you hard and fast, and looked to your face to see your reaction. When you winced, and shut your eyes tightly crying out in protest, Vicrul grunted loudly. His cock ached for more though. He wanted to be inside you. He wanted to fill you up with his cum like his fellow Knights had. As if asking for permission he looked at Kylo. Kylo gave him a smirk, and Vicrul didn't waste a second thinking about it. He positioned himself behind you, lifting your ass upwards making sure not to remove you from off of Kylo's cock, parted his lips lowering his head downwards allowing the spit he formed in his mouth to fall down onto his cock, and slicked it up and down. He pressed the tip of his cock to your ass, and slowly inched his way inside, grunting loudly feeling how tight you were. He could feel Kylo's cock inside your pussy as he worked his way into your ass, just the thin piece of flesh separating his cock from his Masters.</p><p>You screamed at the intrusion, and your hands flew forwards grabbing onto Kylo's shoulders digging your nails deep into his skin. It only made Kylo fuck you harder and faster. He brutally slammed into your poor cervix, the all too familiar pain coursing through your body again. Vicruls hips slammed against your sore ass cheeks as he began his own pace into your ass. Your pussy clenched and throbbed as did your ass, both holes stretched to the size of each man. Your head fell down in defeat as both men fucked you senseless. Your tears broke through, and you pleaded. "Please." You were obviously ignored as they kept up their separate paces inside of you. You kept your grip on Kylo's shoulders enjoying the noises that came from his mouth as your nails dug in as far as they could. You would almost bet that he was bleeding underneath his shirt. Vicrul's hand grasped onto your hips, and he dipped down, so he could angle up inside of you better. His orgasm rose feeling your walls squeeze around him, and feeling Kylo's cock sliding in and out through your pussy. The pleasure was too surreal. He brought his body down onto your back, resting his head in the middle as he shoved into you a couple more times, peaking. He let his lips fall open and he mumbled through grunts. "Good slave." He shuddered against your body, the head of his cock twitching one last time before he tugged himself out of you. He stepped back staring directly at your ass, and waited a few moments wanting to see his cum seep from your ass. When it did he chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to his short black locks and ran his fingers through him.</p><p>Kylo's cock felt the pressure against his cock lighten as Vicrul pulled out, and he almost groaned missing it. He grabbed a handful of your hair, tugging your upper body up, and with one quick motion pulled you off of him. He kept his fingers tangled in your hair though, and spun you around, pulling your ass back towards him. He lined your pussy with the tip of his cock, and shoved you down roughly. He let your hair go, and wrapped one hand around your waist forcibly holding you into place. His other hand trailed up and down your thigh, ending on your clit and he pressed down. His hips lifted up fucking into you hard, furiously again.</p><p>Your face flushed being pulled back down onto the male, and you whimpered at his pace. Your head flew back, your eyes landing on the Knight whom was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest a smug ass look crossed his face. You mentally cursed him, and Kylo. You instinctively leaned back into the man fucking you like his life depended on it when his thumb worked your clit in exactly the right spot. You could feel the pressure building up inside of you, and you begged for it to disappear. In no time at all, your pussy spazzed against his cock, your hips bucking wildly as you cam. Your eyes snapped shut, and you growled under your breath. Kylo's own orgasm followed not to long after, both hands now on your hips, holding you in place. He stayed inside of you for a good long while, waiting till he went limp, and without much thought or care, lifted you off of him, and placed you in front of him, your face in his direction. He leaned forwards taking your chin into his hands, forcing you to look him in the eyes. They were glistening with victory. He too had a shit eating grin upon his pale, beautifully marked face. "Now go prove your worth other than being mine and my Knights new fuck toy slave." He shoved your face away from him, and leaned back into his chair, adjusting himself so he was no longer exposed. His foot rose, crossing over onto his knee, and he just gloated.</p><p>Vicrul nearly lost it when you stumbled backwards, having to catch yourself with your hand behind you. He observed with a sense of overwhelming accomplishment coursing through his veins as Kylo leaned back into his chair. He glanced to you quickly watching you stumble to your feet, and tug your pants back up. Your ass cheeks were indeed red/purple, and he grinned even wider. When you started walking towards the door, he followed behind. Right before you both stepped out of the room, Kylo spoke up once more.</p><p>"You're not allowed to shower until you finish what i asked you to do."</p><p>You mentally scoffed exiting the room. Your whole body ached and your head was spinning now from the amount of abuse your body had experience in the past few days. You straightened yourself out though, not wanting to show any further of weakness, and strutted down the hallway.</p><p>Vicrul was at your side, every so often looking at your face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just admiring." He stated calmly, a half grin on his face as he turned his gaze to in front of him. "This way," he led you down a darker hallway than the others, and then to a gray door. It hissed open, and he ushered you inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Your hands worked quickly, pulling wires from the wall, stripping some down, rolling black tape at around two ends. You'd fixed the transmission problem, that was easy. You were focused on trying to get the wiring to their ships weapons systems back up and running. How it got fired you weren't sure, probably from an electrical surge, but it made it rather difficult to re-configure it.</p><p>Vicrul watched you work, bored out of his mind. He was in his infamous position, leaned against the wall, his hands over his chest. His dark eyes opening and shutting, feeling a sudden desire to sleep wash over him.</p><p>You had kept taking glances over your shoulder, indiscreetly to the Knight. Seeing his sleepy state, you hurried wrapping the last wires around one another, and made sure they were secured in place before quietly rising to your feet. You stared blankly back and forth between the door and the Knight, and when you went to take a step forwards towards the door, Vicrul spoke startling you.</p><p>"Don't even try it." His voice was a soft hum, and he shot his eyes open, landing directly on you. "Are you done?" You'd been there for quite some time, and it didn't look like you'd done much sure but you'd done exactly as Kylo had asked. You'd also added a little something of your own into the mix. It'd be very helpful when it came time for your escape. You nodded your head in response to his question. "Then let's get the fuck out of here." He shoved himself off the wall, and back down the halls you went. His commlink made a noise, and he rolled his eyes bringing it to his mouth. "What now Hux?"</p><p>"It's not Hux." A deep voice spat bitterly. Kylo. "Is the girl done?" He questioned curiously.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Bring her to me. I have a surprise for her."</p><p>"Of course Master Ren." Vicrul gave you a look that made a cold chill rush over you.</p><p>"What?" Your tone filled with confusion and concern for your wellbeing. Vicrul shook his head, deciding it was just better to not say anything then put ideas into your head. He had plenty of ideas on what that present might be, and it sent a little tingle of joy through him. You both walked side by side, and when came upon the same room which you'd been double penetrated in just hours before, you swallowed hard. Your cheeks flushed, reminding you that you were actually still in pain. Not as much when you were busy doing what you loved most, fixing things, but now that you were having Deja Vu your entire body quivered and ached. "After you, slave." He mocked, and followed you into the room again.</p><p>Kylo was perched in his chair, his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands, waiting patiently for you and his Knight. "Sit." This time, there wasn't a chair for you to sit in. His fingers pointed to the ground right in front of him. Sheepishly, you strolled over, and lowered yourself onto your knees, and tucked your legs under your ass for a cushion, and looked up at him. "I found the perfect thing for you." He leaned back, his torso turning to the side as he reached over the arm over his large throne like chair. He quickly grabbed what he wanted, and faced you again. In his hands was a thick large black collar with a big O ring in front of it, and a small silver circle hanging off of the O that read Slave. Hanging from the O was a silver chain, a leash. He got you a collar, and leash. He dangled it from his fingers and grinned widely. He placed it on his lap, and reached over the side of his chair again. His fingers swung similarly designed leather straps specifically for your wrists through the air. They luckily didn't have any degrading names hanging from them, or chains. Your eyes took in his 'presents' and you glimpsed to Vicrul whom seemed all too amused with what was happening. Kylo cooed, placing those onto his lap as well, and pulled out a box this time. It was small, but you could only imagine the things he'd put in it. First he pulled out the tiniest little black leather skirt you'd ever seen in your life. Next, a completely mesh, see through crop top, and it joined his pile. After that was a pair of black stiletto heels. Your eyes widened the more stuff he pulled out, practically in disbelief. The next thing he took out from the box surprised the living shit out of you. It was a beautiful v-neck dress, with a red lacey fabric over it, sleeveless, and short, too short for your liking. It had a split up the side of it knowing if you moved wrong in the thing, your whole ass was going to show. He placed that down onto the pile smirking. That was one of his favorites of the things he'd shown you so far. He continued taking things out, fishnet thigh highs stockings, red lipstick, a pair of red and black stripped thigh high socks. His eyes met yours, taking in every detail of your beautiful features. He felt his cock throb against his pants and he bit his lip.</p><p>You noticed the lust suddenly in his eyes, and you bit your own lip, realizing there was a pool of wetness between your legs. You carefully looked everything over on his lap. There was a part of you that wanted to jump up, and try everything on. You wanted to parade around in it just for the simple fact you knew it would drive Kylo crazy. You sat still though, pretending to be unphased.</p><p>Kylo smirked, knowing exactly what you were trying to do, and decided he'd up his game. He pulled a vibrator from the box, and one of his brows rose up suggestively. Your face turned bright red, looking away from him to the ground. He couldn't contain the feeling your embarrassment brought him.</p><p>Vicrul's face changed so many times as Kylo pulled things from his mystery box. He too was starting to become aroused thinking about you dressed up in the outfits, and strutting around with a leashed collar on. It was the vibrator that threw him for a whirlwind though. He let out a small chuckle seeing your reaction. "Goodness Master Ren. Why does she need that when she has all of our cocks to fill her holes?"</p><p>Kylo shot Vicrul an annoyed look. "This is for her alone time. I know she's going to be needing it." He spoke matter of factly, and the vibrator joined the rest of his toys. "Lastly," He pulled one last thing out from the box. It was a red and black ball gag. "I wanna see how this looks." He threw the box to the side casually, and scooped everything up into his arms, placing everything neatly onto a pile on the floor in front of you. He made his way over to your sitting position on the floor, ball gag in hand, and he grabbed your face. In no time at all, the ball part of the gag forced its way between your lips and he hooked it closed behind your head. He'd put it on the tightest hole it would go, and he leaned backwards looking at you. His eyes moved up and down your face in pure admiration. His cock pulsed against his pants, his hand instinctively going to his groin, and he palmed himself. "What do you think?" He turned your face with his other hand towards his Knight.</p><p>Vircul groaned under his breath at the sight. He was horny as fuck now, and he swallowed hard. "What a beautiful little slave." His voice was dangerously low and husky.</p><p>"Yes she is." Kylo added, and rose. He held his hand out for you to take it. Skeptically, your fingers coiled around his much larger hand, and he tugged you up to your feet. "I wanna play dress up. Let's see if we can make the slave look," He turned towards the pile of clothing and toys on the ground, fumbling through them. "Just like the whore she is." He reached for the tiny black skirt, and the fishnet thigh high stockings and the cut mesh crop top. He threw them at your feet, and then grabbed the heels, them joining the pile in front of you now. He latched onto the collar and the wrist binds and didn't skip a beat throwing one of the leather wrist binds around your left wrist. He fastened it closed, and did the same to the other one. He stepped to your side, collar hanging from his fingers loosely. He positioned himself behind you, and slowly placed the leather collar around your neck, his fingers brushing the skin on your neck teasingly. He fastened that shut as well, taking the leash part of it into his hand. He stepped back to in front of you, and gestured to the pile at your feet. He pulled on the leash, yanking your body forwards harshly. Pleased at the result, he smirked once more.</p><p>As degrading and belittling as all of this was, for some reason you obliged. Your bent down at the waist, and grabbed the handful of clothes. You quickly undressed yourself, your bare form presenting itsself to both men, and you felt your cheeks turn hot as you blushed. You didn't waste another second pulling on the skirt, zipping it up, then tugged the very see through crop top on. Next came the fishnet thigh highs, then the heels.</p><p>Vicrul looked on, his face suddenly feeling hot. Was he blushing? He watched every single one of your movements calculatingly. It was a shame the other Knights were missing the show. As if they'd heard you, the doors hissed open, and the other Knights stepped into the room, all lining up against the wall next to him. They all were unmasked as well, staring at the sight in front of them.</p><p>Kylo had beckoned the Knights into the room using force communication, unbeknownst to you, or Vicrul, just for his own personal reasons.</p><p>You didn't think you could blush any harder than you already were hearing the doors open, and the familiar steps of the Knights entering the room. You were very observant that was without a doubt. You didn't even take the time to look back at them to see if they were watching. Of course they were. The tension in the air intensified as the minutes passed. Kylo tugged at the leash again, making you clumsily stumble forwards not yet gaining your composure or balance in your new stiletto heels. When you finally had, you straightened out, standing tall directly in front of Kylo. You still weren't taller than him but at least your face was almost even with his. You watched him flick his tongue out and over his mouth. For some reason it made your pussy clench, and you felt even more wetness forming between your thighs. Now that you'd had a skirt on, and obviously no panties, your pussy was kissed with the cool air of the room, cooling the heat that was building more and more down some what.</p><p>Kylo looked you up and down again. A masterpiece. "Perfect. This is the only kinds of outfits you're allowed to wear from now on. You will always keep your wrist cuffs on, and your collar and leash." He wasn't making a suggestion, he was telling you. He made sure his eyes met yours as he spoke.</p><p>Your lips parted slightly as if you were going to say something but you couldn't formulate any words. You were lost in your own little world.</p><p>"Is that understood slave?" He asked tipping his head to the side. When you nodded he grinned. He reached down to the ground taking the vibrator into his hand, and flipping it on. "I think my Knights and I want a show." He held his hand out with the toy in it to you.</p><p>Your head moved back and forth in protest. "I don't want to." As if you knew that wasn't the right thing to say, you immediately spoke again. "What i meant to say is that why would you want to see me do that when they could watch you fuck me?" You were trying not to make a total fool of yourself, and honestly, saying that made you feel even more like an idiot. Why did you even ask that? That was actually worse then sitting there and fucking yourself in front of them. Before Kylo had the chance to respond, you took the vibrator and you saw him give you a look of approval. He tugged you towards his chair again, your heels clicking against the ground as you walked. "Sit so everyone can see you." He took his place in his chair, keeping a firm hold on your leash. </p><p>You lowered yourself onto the ground in a way so that the Knights and Kylo could both see you, and your body shuddered feeling the cool floor against your ass. You felt the slight pressure from Kylo's grip on the leash on the back of your neck from the collar digging into your flesh slightly. You slowly spread your legs apart, exposing your glistening sex to the men. You knew they saw it because each one of the Knights shifted a little bit, and Kylo let out a small hum. You held the vibrator in your hand, and slowly brought the vibrating toy down to your opening. The second it made contact you let out a loud moan, and arched your back up. You steadied yourself working the tip of the cock shaped toy against your opening up to your clit. It slicked with your juices as you did so. Your head rolled back feeling your pussys vibrations throughout your whole body. God it felt so good. You worked the head inside of yourself slowly, and then pulled out. You repeated these actions a few times, and then rubbed your clit firmly. </p><p>Vicrul stood there flabbergasted at the sight unfolding before him. He had to focus every bit of energy and concentration he had by not giving into the desire inside of him, and storming over to you throwing you down against the floor, and fucking your brains out. His hand continued to palm himself through his pants, and when enough was enough, he quickly worked at freeing his aching cock. His hand gripped himself firmly, and he pumped himself. One by one each Knight followed in Vicrul's steps freeing their cocks, and jerking themselves. Kylo was the only one who hadn't budged. He stared at you on the floor though with a yearning sensation clouding his mind. His eyes moved between your face and your lips down to your pussy. His cock was pulsing and so hard he thought it was rip through his pants.</p><p>You could feel your orgasm slowly building up, and you let out a mewl, biting your bottom lip, this time a lot harder than you had before. You pressed the tip of the toy into your dripping opening again and this time shoved it all the way inside you. The vibrations and the feeling of being filled made your legs shake, and your hips buck into your hand. You started fucking the toy in and out of you greedily, your eyes fluttering with nothing but pleasure.</p><p>Kylo gritted his teeth looking to his Knights whom were all still stroking themselves. He could feel the tension rising in the room with every passing second, and tried his very best to ignore it. His fingers twirled the leash between them, and he hummed softly shifting slightly in his chair. As enjoyable as this was, it was missing something. He took a few moments to think, and his face lit up when he figured it out. He rose abruptly from his chair, dropping the leash onto the floor and sauntered over to Kuruk. He took the ax from the man, and turned back to you. </p><p>Your face scrunched together as you pumped the vibrator in and out of you deep and fast, your eyes locked onto Kylo. As he approached you, you watched him take the leash into his hand again, and he bent down in front of you. He pressed the blade of the ax against your thigh, as he moved it up the skin, drawing blood your eyes grew wide, and your lips parted, a whimper escaping them. You calmly watched as he sliced an ever so thin trail up the entire length of your left leg, and then whimpered once again as he did the same to the other one. He inched closer to you, pushing the blade against the lower part of your stomach, and skillfully moved from side to side cutting the flesh delicately up the expansion of your skin. A pool of blood formed on both sides of your legs, and then at both sides of your body. For being such tiny precise cuts, you were bleeding like he'd just stabbed you multiple times. Your hips bucked wildly up and down, continuously pumping into yourself, the sight of the blood making your orgasm rise faster and faster. Kylo had moved further up your body, his face lowering to your ear and he whispered "That's right slave, make yourself cum." The hot air kissing the skin on your ears, and your neck, and you writhed against the toy inside you, reaching ultimate bliss. Kylo watched on approvingly, and ran a hand down your cheek. "Good slave." He moved back down your body, as he did so you switched the vibrator off and removed it from yourself, your walls pulsing and your opening dripping with cum. You released it, it falling to the ground between your legs and you breathed heavily. Kylo placed himself between your legs, all the while still holding onto your leash, and he tugged it slightly as your eyes threatened to close. Your head jolted up, making your land on his face, and he narrowed them. He grabbed ahold of the toy, and gently placed it on the other side of your leg, and he lowered his mouth down to your left thigh, his tongue flipping out over the wound, and licked at the blood. A moan escaped his lips as he swallowed. His cocked pressed firmly against his pants as he continued to lap up and down your thigh. The taste of blood almost made him lose all control. He teasingly made circles up the length of your leg, working his head further up your body, stopping when your skirt brushed against his face. He lifted his face up over it, and moved his mouth against your stomach. His tongue flicked out again, lapping at the wound there now, and continued to swallow large mouthfuls of your blood. He released the leash from his hand, and moved it onto your stomach, spreading his fingers out along it. He played with the blood coating his fingers lustfully. </p><p>The Knights seemed lost in bliss themselves as they looked at their Master and you. Each one stroking their cocks, different noises coming out from each one. </p><p>You moaned at the contact with his wet muscle, watching him closely as he moved up and down your body lapping at your wounds. Your body spazzed and twitched underneath him, and once again, your pussy started dripping and pulsing with desire. You wanted him inside you, and bad. You wanted his tongue flicking at your clit and plunging into you. You wanted him to bring you over the edge over and over again. Sensing your desire, Kylo smirked, his eyes looking directly into yours, and he spoke lapping the blood off his bottom lip. "You want me don't you?" His tone was soft, but laced with seduction and desire. He didn't wait for your response because he knew you did. He reached a blood covered hand down to his pants, and unfastened them freeing his large, thick aching cock. He shifted his weight a bit above you, and pressed the tip of his twitching member against your against the wound on your thigh, rubbing it from side to side. He did this until his entire length was covered in your blood, and lined himself up with your gushing, pulsing hot opening. He slipped inside you, with much ease and paused when he filled you full. You both let out your own moans and your hands clenched at your sides trying to grip onto reality. </p><p>Kuruk, and Ushar looked at one another, and then back to their Master and you. The sight of blood was making all the Knights want to attack. They were growing feral, and impatient. Kuruk's self control flew out the window when Kylo coated his cock in your blood and pushed inside you. He shoved off the wall and approached you, now taking the end of the leash into his owns hands. He bent down onto his knees next to your head, and didn't even wait for Kylo to approve his action, or disapprove for that matter, and yanked your face to him with the leash. Your mouth opened when the tip of his cock pressed against your lips and you took him inside you, curling your lips around his length firmly. Your tongue flicked out against the throbbing member, the taste of salty pre-cum grazing the back of your throat as he thrusted into you. </p><p>Ushar followed the knight over towards your body, lowering himself next to your left side, and ran a hand over your stomach, cupping up a pool of blood, and brought it to his cock. He slicked his length with it, and pumped himself roughly. His head threw back, moaning at how good it felt. He was joined by Trudgen on the same side, him following the exact same actions as his 'brother' and the two men groaned and lost themselves in their own bliss. Cardo,  Vicrul and Ap'lek were still leaned against the wall, and the men took a moment to look at one another. Vicrul nodded first, and shoved himself off the wall. He placed his body at the upper part of your body, specifically on the other side of your head. He looked to Kuruk, and silently they communicated. Kuruk pulled your lips off his cock, a small disapproving moan came from his lush lips as he did so, and pushed your head to take Vicrul's inside you. You willingly obliged, coiling your tongue around the tip, and then let himself push the tip as far into you as he could. Your head bobbed up and down starting a pace in no time. Cardo was on your right side, running his hands over your breasts taking your hardened nipples into his fingers and tweaking them roughly through your shirt. His other hand jerking himself slowly. Ap'lek approached your side, the same side Cardo was on, and ran a hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles as he pumped himself. </p><p>Kylo's hips slammed down against yours, fucking into you hard, and rough. He slammed into your cervix, a lot softer than he had done before, but still harder than you were prepared for. Your moans sending vibrations against the Knights cock inside your mouth, making him shudder. He hands grabbed the back of your head shoving you down onto him harder. Kylo's eyes moved over each Knight individually taking in every detail and made a mental note that he wasn't the only one that had a blood kink apparently. "Stroke them." He demanded to you, seeing that your hands were free and he wanted to see them full, and busy. Your hands rose, fingers feeling around through the air for their cocks. Ushar's hand grabbed your leather bound wrist and brought it to his also blood slicked cocked, and you pumped him. Your other hand being grabbed by Ap'lek and you started pumping his cock as well. Your hands moved up and down at different paces against the Knight's cock. Trudgen groaned softly, and he stood up, straddling your chest, and lowered himself down onto you, gently. He shoved your shirt upwards, and covered his hand in blood, rubbed it up and down his cock, opened his mouth, letting spit fall onto his member, slicked that onto his cock as well, and pushed your breasts together, and started fucking you covering your breasts in spit and blood. </p><p>Kylo's eyes widened watching his Knight's completely ravage you, and he smirked. It was such a beautiful sight. Your body writhed under him as he fucked you and his Knight rubbed your clit. He could feel your orgasm rising with every one of his thrusts, your walls gripping and clenching against his thick hard cock. He hummed and grabbed ahold of your legs, pushing them upwards to better angle into you. When he did that your body convulsed after a few pumps, your orgasm finally peaking. Your mouth quivered against Vicrul's cock and he flew his head back. Your eyes clouded with euphoria as your body washed over with electric hot waves. Kylo's own orgasm threatening closed in, and he just accepted it. He pushed into you a couple more times, and let out a guttural groan as he shot his hot seed into your core. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he sat there allowing himself to go limp inside you. He ran his hands along your wounds once more, appreciating the feeling and sight of his blood covered fingers, and pulled away from you. His place was taken quickly by Cardo almost instantly, and he shoved himself inside you, feeling how wet, and warm you were. Your clit continued to be rubbed, feeling a slight overwhelming feeling of over stimulation as you had came down from your first orgasm. You shifted your hips a bit, making Cardo groan as he fucked you. Vicrul bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch a couple times against the roof of your mouth and he shot his seed hard into the back of your throat. You weren't expecting that so soon, and when his cum hit your throat you choked. He smirked at the reaction, and pushed all the way inside one more time, and then roughly pulled out of you. Your lips parted, and you hadn't been able to swallow all of his cum before he pulled out, it dripping down your bottom lip and chin. He looked down at you, and brushed his fingers over your lips and then over your cheek.</p><p>You gave him a small smile, licking the cum from your lip and against his finger as he grazed it over, and then felt a tug towards the opposite direction. Your neck cranked towards Kuruk again, and he grinned at you, and pushed his cock into your mouth again. You didn't skip a beat and wrapped your lips around him and bopped up and down starting a rather fast pace.</p><p>Ap'lek continued to fuck your breasts tweaking your nipples every so often making your chest arch upwards into his actions. He squeezed your breasts together hard around his cock, and pumped between them quickly. He was clouded with bliss, and pleasure feeling his own orgasm come on fast. He submitted to the sensations and he shot his seed all over the bottom part of your collar and neck, and pulled himself down, letting it fall onto your breasts and between them. He ran a hand over it, smearing it over your flesh. Pleased at the art piece he made, he rose from your body, and tucked himself back into his pants. He joined Vicrul on the wall once more, both Knights acting as if they hadn't just given into their most primal instincts. He took a second to glance at Kylo whom was perched in his chair again, watching with wide eyes and a smirk against his lips.</p><p>Kuruk pulled your leash back and forth forcing you to move against his cock even quicker than you already were, and his lips parted letting out small barely audible groans. When he finally came, he let out a small "Fuck" He stopped mid-thrust letting your mouth fill up with his seed, and then pulled from you, a small 'plop' filling the room as he did so. He didn't take his gaze off of your face waiting for you to swallow. You obliged, swallowing hard. He patted the top of your head, letting your leash fall to the ground, and walked over to the wall joining his 'brothers'. Trudgen moved over to your face now, and you opened your mouth once again, starting to feel a small cramp in your jaw from continuously sucking. You were mildly reluctant but you took him into your mouth, and slowly started trailing your tongue up and down his length. Your hand still pumped Ushar's cock up and down aggressively, and he bucked his hips into your motions. He didn't take nearly as long to shoot his seed onto your breats where his 'brother' had just done the same, and he groaned as he did so. He shoved your hand off of him, and fastened his pants back on, leaning against the wall now as well. </p><p>Cardos hips moved with precision back and forth, every time he pushed in he hit your g-spot making your hips buck against him in response. He loved it. He lowered his body onto you, his head falling onto your stomach, and his tongue lapped at the wound on your stomach. He lapped at it aggressively, and grunted taking a couple tonguefuls of blood and swallowing them. His eyes flashed dangerously when he tasted it, and grunted. The tip of his cock throbbed intensely as he moved in and out of you. You gasped against Trudgen's cock when your orgasm hit. Your body exploded with euphoria and your eyes clamped shut riding the cloud nine wave. Cardo let your body stop convulsing against his before he too joined your euphoric high, shooting his seed into you. He rose his head off your stomach after a couple moments, and then rotated his hips backwards, pulling his cock from you. He tucked himself into his pants after he rose, and walked over towards the wall. Trudgen fucked your face brutally and you just let him. His groin smashing into your nose over and over again, and you let your facial muscles go limp so he could move faster into you. He finally cam, grabbing your leash tightly into his hands yanking your head down onto him more aggressively than you appreciated. His seed hit the back of your throat, gliding down almost as soon as it hit. You swallowed the best you could against his cock still in your mouth, and he just froze there. Your eyes looked upwards at him, waiting to see what he was waiting for. His eyes were shut, and his face was washed over with bliss. He just stood there for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he patted your head, and shoved it off of him. Your lips closed, your jaw most definitely sore now, and you sighed thankful for the intrusion to be over. You looked yourself over, the blood finally drying that had seeped from your wounds, and you felt the cum dripping from inside you. You looked at Kylo whom had his chin on one hand, propped up with his elbow on his knee, and his eyes looked so full of amusement. You side glanced to the Knights whom were all lined up back against the wall, frozen. Emotionless. How did they do that? You pondered for a moment, and finally rolled your shoulders in a shrug. You looked to Kylo once more and finally asked meekly. "Can I go shower?" </p><p>He nodded, half smiling at you. "Yes slave, you may." </p><p>Wobbly, you stood up, adjusting your skirt to cover your once exposed self, and straightened yourself out standing tall. Your heels clicked against the floor loudly as you made your way past the Knights whom all watched as you walked past them, and you half smiled to yourself. This feeling that washed over you felt good. It made you feel powerful. You strutted out of the room, your hips swaying seductively, and the look in your eyes dangerous. Even though you were covered in all the Knight's cum, and yours, and blood, you walked through the hallways riding a cloud of power. </p><p>Kylo finally let his chin go, and leaned back into his chair, looking at his Knights. "Well," He smirked, and tipped his head upwards. "I'd say she's starting to enjoy being our slave." He sounded so sure of himself, overly confident. He looked at the items you had left on the floor, and gestured to them. "Get someone to bring those to her room. You're all dismissed." He stated, feeling very tired all of a sudden. He watched as the Knights piled out of the room one by one, and then watched over as a trooper gathered his presents and exited the room as well. He took a moment to enjoy the feelings that were rushing over him, and then rose himself, making his way to his quarters.</p><p>You'd reached your cell, a trooper had been caught up to you with your presents in his hands, and he unlocked the door, it hissing open. He placed the items on the end of your bed, and quickly left. He made sure to lock the door, and you sighed. You for sure needed a shower. You took no time in undressing, and making your way to the shower. You scrubbed and rinsed, and scrubbed and rinse over and over again. When you were finally satisfied with yourself you made your way back into the sleeping part of your cell, and quickly found the clothes you had on previously before Kylo made you change into your outfit. You climbed into bed, curling your arms around yourself, and snuggled into your blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You rubbed your eyes groggily, a small yawn slipping from your pursed lips. You slowly forced yourself into a sitting position, a tinge of pain coursing over your body as you did so. Man were you sore. The small wounds on your thighs had partly closed but the friction against the fabric of your pants rubbing against them brought an uncomfortable sensation over you. The small wound on your stomach peeping through as your arms stretched over your head. Your eyes darted down at it. That for sure was going to scar. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed, your feet planting on the ground, feeling your pussy throb as you moved. You let out an exasperated sigh. As you strolled across the room, images flashed through your mind from the previous day. Your cheeks lit with a redness, and you tugged your bottom lip inside your mouth, nibbling it softly. You'd submitted to Kylo and his Knights. You'd given in to that primal desire so easily. Your head lowered thinking, your mind racing thinking about how pathetic you must have looked to them. You were supposed to be stronger than that. You were supposed to be a badass, and since you'd been taken, the only badassery that took place was you fixing the mechanical issues for the Star Destroyer. A shameful cloud swarmed around you, and your hands balled into fists. No more. You wouldn't give into them anymore. You were going to escape. You were going to be free of this imprisonment. You weren't going to allow them to use you for their own personal pleasures. You felt the leash to your collar brush against your torso, and you remembered you still had it on. It had been comfortable since you'd completely forgotten about its existence entirely. You scowled bitterly and brought a hand to the back of it, unhooking it and gripping onto it squeezing the leather into your palm. You stared down at the silver tag that read 'Slave' and your lip curled upwards. You tossed it across the room, not giving it another thought. You removed the leather wrist restraints, them joining the collar. You weren't going to wear those. Even if Kylo had demanded you were supposed to. This was your power play move. You knew when he saw you weren't wearing them he was going to be mad, but you smiled at the thought.</p><p>You glimpsed at the pile of toys and clothes the trooper had placed onto the end of your bed, and cocked your head to the side taking time to think about what you were going to wear today. You traipsed over to the bed, and grabbed the very short, spaghetti strapped dress. You stripped down from your current attire, and tugged the dress on. Your hands ran up your legs adjusting the way it hugged your form. The bottom of the dress had a slit up the right side of it exposing your upper thigh to the world. You slipped on the fishnet thigh high stockings again deciding that you actually really liked them. You'd grabbed a pair of black laced panties from the drawer, much to your surprise someone had filled the drawers with women's clothing and whoever had good taste.</p><p>Your cells door unlocked, and hissed open, your head whipping to see who it was. It was General Hux. It'd been quite some time since you'd seen his ginger face. "What's up?" You asked cooly, seemingly unaffected by his presence.</p><p>"Master Ren would like to see you in the command room." His tone was flat, his eyes filled with boredom.</p><p>You noticed, but gave it no mind. You nodded and turned towards him. His facial expression changed drastically as he took note of what you were wearing. He shifted a bit, his eyes darting up and down your scantily clad body. The side of his mouth twitched and he tried so hard to not react. You gave him a half smirk, your heels clicking loudly as you walked past him. His cheeks lit up red when your gaze met his, and your smiled wider. He cleared his throat, and pivoted to follow after you. He walked a fast clip finally catching up to you staying at your side as you both walked down the hallways. You kept a smile on your face, noticing trooper after trooper stop what they were doing to stop and stare. Immediately you felt a rush of euphoric power take over you. Your hips swayed back and forth, drawn out, dramatic as you walked tall and proud through the ship. Hux's face scrunched together trying to keep his composure. He dreaded seeing how Kylo was going to react to this. He gulped as the command room came upon them, the door hissing open. He stepped inside first, you close behind. He spotted Kylo at the end of the large black table and his Knights spread out along it, all seated. He sheepishly rose his gaze to meet Kylo's.</p><p>Kylo's unmasked face turned from the Knight he was previously talking to, stopping mid-sentence hearing the familiar sound of heels against the floor, and his eyes widened at the sight of you. He visibly choked and straightened himself out in his chair. He opened his mouth to speak, unable to find the appropriate words.</p><p>This brought you immense joy seeing the Almighty Kylo Ren visibly shook because of you. You brought a hand to your hair, and ran your fingers through it, your dress rising slightly. The slit that was in the side of it exposing even more of your upper thigh than it already was. You heard throat clearing and small barely audible grunts from the Knights. Your mouth twinged upwards into a devious smirk. "You wanted to see me?" Your voice was soft, but very cocky.</p><p>The frustration was now visible on Kylo's face as he looked you up and down hungrily. His hands had been on the table, and they gripped the end of it, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He slowly filled with rage knowing he couldn't control how turned on he had suddenly become from the sight of the tight, revealing dress that hugged your form leaving very little the imagination. He loved the sound of your heels against his floor. He did notice however you didn't have on your collar or the leather wrist binds. This only added to his frustration. His breath became shallow in an attempt to re-collect himself, failing miserably. When he spoke his voice was shaky. "Yes. I've got a mission for you. There's a spy on our ship. We interjected a transmission sent out to a trader ship which we know gives messages to the rebellion. I want you to find him. Consider this a promotion from mechanic to... killer. " He spoke with malice hinted in every word that came out. It infuriated him that someone had the balls and audacity to betray him, but like everyone else who went against him, they'd soon join the others in death.</p><p>Your head cocked to the side confused, but you nodded. "How do you know it's not one of them?" You pointed to the Knights who's masked faces all turned to you, and you could feel the tension suddenly spike in the air. You looked back and forth over each Knight and shrugged. "I mean, it's possible, or" Your head turned to Hux. "What about him?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" The ginger sneered, his hands balling into fists at his side. "How dare you -" He stepped towards you, his eyes meeting yours. "I see Kylo and the Knights failed to teach your place.." He mocked as he spoke. "Be a shame if-" Before he could finish his sentence your fist flew through the air punching him directly in the middle of his face. He jolted backwards, his hands flying to his face, and blood trickling down his fingers. You glared at him, your teeth grinding against one another. You gave him zero time to react or even speak, grabbing a handful of his hair firmly, and tugged his upper half down. Your knee made contact with his face, a crunch echoing through the room. He doubled over onto the floor, blood spilling from his mouth and nose. You were pretty certain you broke his nose. You stared down at his body, your vision blurry with rage. You picked your heeled foot up and placed the pointy sharp heel to his throat, grinding down against his esophagus.</p><p>"How dare you!" Your voice was a lot louder than you expected it to be when you spoke, and you carefully lowered yourself down to hover above him, heel pressing into his throat just a tad harder. "You are not allowed to treat me like shit. Furthermore," Your head turned slowly to look at the group of men whom all looked completely dumbfounded and shocked. Kylo especially, yet he just watched. "I will not be treated like a common whore anymore. You will treat me with respect." You stood back up, removing your heel from his throat and onto the ground promptly. Your arms crossed over your chest, pressing your breasts together, your cleavage bulging at the action. "I am NOT a slave. I am a mechanic," You paused thinking about your choice of words carefully. "You want me to do something for you, fine. But I want something." Your eyes kept locked on Kylo's now waiting for a reaction. He rose a brow, silent. "I want my own quarters." He kept his brow rose, and waved a hand through the air ushering you to continue. "I want a choice in who fucks me and when, or not." Kylo's face scrunched at your words, but he waved his hand again. You thought hard about what else you really wanted. You weren't even sure anymore if you were being honest with yourself. "I want freedom to come and go as I please." That's when Kylo spoke finally interrupting you before you could say anything further.</p><p>"Fine to everything but the last part." He finally broke eye contact and looked to the general whom was still on the floor, doubled over and groaning in utter agony. "You won't be doing that again." He pointed to Hux.</p><p>You looked to where he pointed, scowling at the sight of the full grown man whining like a child. You rolled your eyes. "FIne." Honestly you were surprised that Kylo did literally nothing to stop your assault on his comrade. You thought sure as shit the Knights would stop you. You let out a long, exaggerated breath. "So I'm basically still your slave?"</p><p>Your words caught Kylo's attention back to you, and he sighed. "I don't trust you. I think the second you get freedom, you'll run." His face looked softer as he spoke now. You took a mental note of it knowing that the expression and emotion he was trying hard to mask wasn't something you'd see very often.</p><p>"What if I promise you I won't?" Your head tipped to the side, and you gave him a half smile.</p><p>Another sigh. "I don't know...." He trailed off under his breath shifting a bit in his chair. He placed his hands out in front of him, his fingers interlocking with one another, and he leaned forwards. "We're making a pit stop on Mustafar. There's someone I need to see there," He paused watching your facial expression. "You'll be allowed to leave, but you'll be accompanied by Hux."</p><p>You sneered at the thought of having to spend anymore time with the ginger than you had to but you were grateful that Kylo would be allowing you to get off this ship. Of course, your entire plan was to escape the second you could, and with Hux being there to babysit you, knowing without a doubt you could kick his ass, it was going to be easy. Your face lit up, and you nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>Hux had finally rose, wobbling as he walked out of the room, blood spilling from his face. He hadn't said a word, just left silently. He hated you. He hated your very existence since he first saw you, and he hated you more now. When Kylo said it'd be his responsibility to babysit you on Mustafar he internally cursed the male. He wobbled down the hall to the nurses station.</p><p>Each one of the Knights sat there silently this entire time, watching the very eventful night unfold. Vicrul seemed to be the most amused because he finally let out a chuckle when Hux left. The other Knights looked on as the ginger haired man exited. They were all amused seeing the whiney ginger fuck get beat by a girl.</p><p>"You're dismissed." Kylo spoke to the Knights motioning for them to leave. They obliged and you side stepped allowing them better access to the door. Kuruk stopped abruptly in front of you, looked you up and down and spoke in a whisper that made you shudder when he did. "You'll come crawling back to us, needing to be filled. Just wait." He sounded so confident, his modulated voice under the mask sounding cocky. He followed the Knights out proudly.</p><p>"Come here." Kylo demanded sternly.</p><p>You gulped and blushed. Your feet moved slowly across the floor, and when you got to the side of his chair, your heart started racing.</p><p>"Sit." He lifted his hands from the table, and above his head so you could sit on his lap. You inched yourself over to him, and when you went to straddle him, he growled. "No, the other way." You blinked a couple times, and obeyed. You turned, and lowered your ass onto his knees. You could feel how warm he was underneath all the black clothing he had on. His hands lowered around you, unlocking from one another, and his fingers trailed up your thighs slowly. He pressed his mouth to your ear, and swiped his tongue out against the flesh. "I noticed you weren't wearing the gifts I gave you..." His tongue crept down your ear, and down to your neck, his hair brushing against the side of your face, chills running up and down your spine. You tensed against him, his hands working up both thighs meeting in the middle at your groin. "Didn't I tell you that you were supposed to wear them at all times?" You knew better than to respond to him. Your hips inched into his hands wanting more pressure against your clit. Kylo's lips purred against your neck when you moved your body, your ass pressing into his hardening cock. "Do you know what happens to little girls who don't listen?" You shook your head at the question, and his tongue flicked out tasting the skin on your neck. He pressed his hands harder into your groin, rubbing them up and down against your panty covered clit. His voice lowered when he spoke again. "They get punished." Abruptly he pulled his hands away from your clit, and latched onto your hips lifting you up off his lap, and bending you over the table in front of him. The cheeks of your ass peeked out at him as your dress slid up when you bent over. Your hands flew out in front of you, palms flat against the table. The coolness making your nipples hardened against it. Your face lowered onto its side, the cold making you quiver. Your mouth opened to say something but his hand reached out and covered it. You felt his body against yours for a brief moment and then the warmth was gone. You knew he was doing something behind you but there was just silence in the room. Your eyes tried to find him behind you from where you were but you just couldn't see him. You gasped against his palm when his other hand slipped between your legs. His fingers coiled around the seam of your panties, and he tugged them down hard. He worked them down your legs, and kicked your heel silently demanding you lift it. You obliged. You felt his warm body against yours again, except this time his cock pressed against your ass. You felt him throb against your still purple and red colored left cheek and you groaned. Your pussy clenched and you could feel a wetness starting to form. "So," His voice startled you, and your eyes widened. "You don't want to be fucked anymore?" He spoke mockingly. He sounded amused though. It was just the tiniest hint, but it was there. "That's a shame because I was going to fuck you till you screamed...." He slipped his hand back between your legs and found your opening with two fingers, wiggling them back and forth over it. His thumb fumbled with your clit softly. "I guess you don't want to cum anymore." He teased your opening with his fingers. He groaned at your wetness that coated his fingers, and covered them with it before slowly inching them inside you. You moaned loudly against his hand that covered your mouth. He started a slow pace inside you, thumbing your clit in unison. "Shameful really." He kept his large thick cock against your ass, moving his hips back and forth making his cock move up and down your cheek. He curled his fingers inside of you a couple times, and then spread them apart, and he found your g-spot doing so. Your body started shaking gently as he fingered you. Your eyes shut tightly and your feet shifted inwards, making sure your knees didn't buckle at the pleasure. Your walls clamped around him, and he hummed softly. He pressed his hips into you firmly, his cock frozen on your ass and pulsing more and more the closer he brought you to orgasm. He continued his motion on your clit, and inside you, and watched your whole body start to shudder. He snapped his hand away from you, and grabbed ahold of his cock, taking a step back from you. He kept the hand on your mouth there though, and your head finally turned over your shoulder. Your eyes flashed with anger and disappointment. You mumbled something but it was muffled by his hand and he chuckled pumping his cock erratically. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." He teased and smirked at you. You were aching from your orgasm denial and you rubbed your thighs together trying to create friction. You whined when it didn't work. "You're the one that said you didn't want it anymore." He shrugged his shoulders making eye contact with you and he grunted purposefully low and seductively as he worked his hand up and down his length. His head slowly tilted back chasing his orgasm. He brought himself to one quickly, and he pressed himself onto your ass again, shooting his load all over your cheek. He grunted fucking into his hand aggressively riding it out. "Oh fuck." He shook the head of his cock, hitting your ass a couple times as he finished and he tucked himself away. He smacked your ass, and grabbed ahold of it. You were cursing him under your breath. You wished you'd never said any of that because godddamn you were regretting it now. Kylo was about to position himself between your legs and eat you out like a dog lapping at peanut butter, but the doors hissed open, and he stopped himself standing back upright.</p><p>It was Ushar. "We're here Master." Kylo gave the Knight a nod, and gave your ass one last smack, and pulled away from you. You rose slowly and glared at him as you pulled your panties back on. He noted your annoyance and frustration and smiled. "That's how i felt when you walked in here earlier." You rolled your eyes exaggeratedly so he could see you. You followed him out of the room, and down the corridors to the bay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kylo had separated himself from Hux and yourself when you landed on the Mustafar. Hux had his nose wrapped up in bandages, and two stitches in his lip. It'd taken everything you had inside you not to fall to the ground in laughter. You'd done a number on him, and by the way he kept looking at you, you knew he hated you. This brought immense pleasure to your entire being. The feeling was mutual you ginger haired fuck. You mused to yourself as you walked over a long bridge towards a large circular building. The planet was beautiful but hot. The lava that flowed beneath the bridge and all around you was unsettling but Kylo told you that it was safe. You opted you wouldn't give it a second thought. The ginger and you walked in silence as you entered the building. There were people everywhere of all sorts of different species, and your eyes widened in awe. You smiled feeling excitement rise inside you. Hux lead you through a large open doorway, and into a room where there was a bar, and stools in front of it. "I need a drink." he stated blandly and made his way over to it. You followed after him, and you sat three seats away from him. The bartended took notice of your arrival, and traipsed over to you a cheerful look on her face. "What can I get you?"</p><p>You thought for a moment, and blinked realizing you had no idea what you wanted. "Whatever is your strongest drink."</p><p>"Gotcha." She stopped on her way to retrieve your drink, looking at Hux. She took his order as well, and Hux turned to look at you, glaring. You rose a middle finger at him and stuck your tongue out. He rolled his eyes, and looked way. He hated you, and you loved it. Thankfully for him he wouldn't have to deal with you any longer since you'd make your escape while you were here. You just had to wait for the right opportunity. The bartender returned after a few moments, and placed your drink down. "Here ya go." She was way too cheerful, but it was refreshing honestly. You gave her a half smile, and she sauntered off giving Hux his drink too. You grabbed the glass and chugged the entirety down in a couple gulps. It hit the back of your throat and a slight burning sensation filled your mouth. When the liquid hit your stomach, your body rose in temperature immediately. You ordered a couple more drinks, downing them one right after the other, and when you decided you'd had enough you turned in the chair, and rose. Hux had two drinks and noticed your movement. He rose, and approached you. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To the bathroom, is that okay with you?" You brought your face close to his, he pulled away smelling the booze on your breath and scoffed.</p><p>"Fine but be quick. I have a couple things I need to do." He stared, and watched you make your way to the restroom. He indeed had a couple things he had to do, and he turned walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>You sauntered off towards the bathroom, you hadn't been lying when you said you had to go, but this was also your chance to get away. You found the bathroom with only minor trouble did you business, and when you stepped back out into the chaotic, conversation filled room again, you looked around for Hux. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. You almost jumped with joy. You hurriedly sped through the crowd of people towards the large doors off to the back of the building, and you walked through the threshold smiling from cheek to cheek. You quickly hurried down another bridge, and onto some rocky terrain. Your feet moved quick as you climbed over the rocky terrain coming up over the top of a hill, but you froze and lowered yourself down to the ground seeing Hux and someone else in the distance. Hux handed the stranger something, you couldn't make out what it was, but you narrowed your eyes trying to see who it could of possibly been. What was he doing? You watched closely, and then gasped, quickly rolling around to the other side of a large boulder that was at your side. You kept quiet as the stranger walked back towards the building. The stranger wore clothes which you recognized as rebellion clothes, and your mouth fell open in shock. Hux was the spy. You couldn't believe it, yet there was a part of you that wasn't surprised. You pressed your back against the hard rock as Hux slowly walked back towards the building. You felt immediate conflict inside of you. You were supposed to be escaping. This was your one and only chance to get away from them, and go home. Your mind raced trying to justify all the reasons to forget what you saw, and run, but you couldn't. It kept playing in your mind on repeat, and you sighed. You pushed yourself off the rock, and drunkenly walked back over the rough terrain towards the building. When you were inside you spotted Hux somewhere in the corner and he spotted you after a couple seconds. He walked towards you tipping his head to the side. "Where have you been?" </p><p>"I needed some air." You were trying to show no emotions towards him as not to give yourself away. He rolled his eyes, and started walking off. "I think you've done enough of that, let's head back." You kept silent again as you both walked through the building, your eyes staying on his back the entire time. He was a traitor. Kylo would probably kill him on sight. That brought a sick joy inside you. You and Hux made it about halfway across the bridge before a voice behind you stopped you both in your tracks. </p><p>"Stop First Order scum." Your brows furrowed together and you spun around to see who was so bold. It was a man with short scruffy brown hair, pale features, and an all white jumper suit on. He had emerald green eyes that flashed with a sense of bravery. You chuckled and looked at him confused. </p><p>"And who are you?" Your eyes widened as a whole group of people dressed similarly joined their friend at both sides. You looked to Hux who had a panic struck expression across his bandaged beaten face. </p><p>"That wouldn't be a wise decision." Hux finally spoke, and you side glanced at him. His posture straightened out, and his hands locked again behind his back. "You do realize," He looked back to their ship. "who you're talking to right?"</p><p>"Yes, and we don't care. You shouldn't even be here. Leave or we'll kill you." The brave man stated, and pulled a gun out from his side. He aimed it at Hux, and the people at his side followed. Your jaw fell open and your stomach knotted. You suddenly found yourself sobering up quicker than you'd wanted to be. </p><p>"Hux,...." When he didn't say anything, you stared at him blankly. "Hux!" </p><p>"What?!" He snapped finally looking at you. </p><p>"What the fuck do we do?" Hux shrugged and you growled. </p><p>"You're completely useless." You counted how many people there were mentally. 5. You took a deep breath inwards, and when you exhaled you pushed off your heel and lunged at them. Shots fired into the air at you, and you skillfully zig zagged out of the way of each one. You came face to face with the person on the farthest side, and swiped there foot out from under them sending them plummeting to the ground. You stepped over them, your heel scraping against the ground when you did, and your arm flew up balling into a fist and brought it to the second persons face. Their gun flew from their grasp towards the ground, and you quickly bent down scooping it up. You looked up hearing feet running towards you and pivoted your body to the side. Your body lifted, and you backflipped landing on your heels harshly. You almost lost your balance, but you caught yourself with your free hand, and your head shot up seeing the remaining three people all running at you now. Your lips curled in a smile, aiming the gun directly into the chest of the one that was closet to you. You pulled the trigger back and the sound echoed through the air. You didn't wait to watch them fall to the ground, and you rose. A fist rammed directly into your side, and you went flying. Your heel caught up on something, and you fell to the ground. Your whole body hit the ground hard, and the gun flew from your fingers. "Ow." Your eyes darted towards the brave man now who was looming over your body. His gun pointed in your face.</p><p>"Don't move." His tone was harsh, and the last person who was left over then him stood beside him, also pointing their weapon at you. You gulped, and your mind raced again. What to do. What to do. You looked around quickly trying to find whatever you could to help you. Nothing. You then looked at your heels, and grimaced. The brave rebel man stared at you confused. "Why are you smiling?" You didn't respond. You kicked your foot out hitting him in the shin, and he bent over swearing. The other person looked to his partner, and then back to you, gasping when you weren't there. He turned from side to side, and was going to look behind him but you'd grabbed a knife from one of the lifeless bodies on the ground, and brought it to his throat. You growled at the brave man to look at you. </p><p>"This is what happens when people mess with me." You made sure he looked in your direction, and you turned the man around in your arms. You swiped the blade across his throat quickly, blood gushing out from the wound and all over your face and chest. You shoved the bleeding man backwards, and he fell. You narrowed your eyes at the brave man, and your lip twitched as the blood trickled down your face, over your lips, down your chin, down the expansion of your chest. It looked like you'd taken a blood bath. Your swiped your tongue out and licked the blood off. The man looked terrified now, that bravery he once had gone. "Your turn." He stood up quicker than you'd ever seen anyone move, and he started running off towards the building. You let him get quite a distance before you whipped the blade flying through the air. It twirled through the air gracefully, and hit him in the back of his neck, sending him face first to the ground. You casually strutted over to him, and watched as he tried to crawl away. Blood spilled out from his wound, and he groaned. "Please don't." he begged you , but you ignored him. You bent down in front of him, and put your face next to his. </p><p>"Now all your rebel friends will know not to mess with the First Order." You couldn't believe the words that came so easily from your lips. You were almost as shocked as he was. You bent over his body, locking your fingers around the handle of the blade wedged into the back of his neck, and yanked it out roughly. You took a moment to examine it, and waved it in front of him. "Now, do you wanna just bleed out, or do you wanna die quick?" </p><p>He was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind you. "Leave him." It was Kylo. You turned your head in the direction of the voice, your eyes blinking a couple times. You brought a hand up, trying to wipe away the blood from your face. You saw a look on his face you'd never seen before. His eyes looked between you and the multiple bodies splayed out across the bridge, and then to Hux, whom stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He looked back to you finally, and you just smiled at him rising to your feet. He then noticed the blood that covered your skin, and he cleared his throat. "I take it this is your mess?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from you. </p><p>"Yes, they were rebel scum, they were going to kill us." You tried to justify your actions to Kylo as he walked past you towards their ship. You followed behind him hurriedly, twirling the blade between your fingers. </p><p>Kylo stopped when he came upon Hux. "And you did nothing?" </p><p>"Master Ren, I-" Before Hux could explain himself Kylo's hand went to his throat, and he squeezed. He brought Hux's face to his, and he spoke coldly. </p><p>"You did nothing because you're a traitor." Before the ginger haired man could say anything else, Kylo's hand twisted, and a loud crack echoed through the air. The ginger haired man fell to the ground lifeless. Your mouth dropped open in absolute shock. Kylo knew Hux was a traitor? For how long? He seemed to sense your confusion and looked over his shoulder at you. "I've known since we first got here. The First Order has many allies." He stated evenly, and turned back to the ship. </p><p>"I saw him speaking to a rebel out in the boulder fields." You were walking at Kylo's side now. "I went to the bathroom and he went off. I went to-" You paused reminding yourself that you couldn't outwardly admit that you were going to escape. "I went to find him, and I saw him talking to someone. When they passed me I saw the rebel symbol. I was going to tell you."</p><p>Kylo stopped in his tracks before entering the ship, and narrowed his eyes looking at you. "Is that so? Were you also going to tell me you were trying to escape?" He tipped his head to the side, and smirked as your face flushed with color. "I didn't think so. You're not better than he is."</p><p>"I-" You stuttered trying to find words, but you couldn't. </p><p>"Exactly." Kylo was about to start walking again, but he sighed and met your gaze. "You're free to go. You have no obligations to stay. I won't send anyone to hunt you down and kill you. You're not a prisoner anymore." He turned and disappeared onto the ship. You stood there in silence, staring out into space as your mind raced and your heart pounded against your chest. Your feet had a mind of their own though, and you climbed aboard the ship after Kylo. You stopped once inside, and bent down unhooking the straps of your heels around your ankles, and quickly removed them one by one. You hooked the strap on your thumb, and you ran through the bay chasing after the dark haired, beautifully marked skin man. Your feet pitter pattered against the cool floor, and your eyes darted from side to side in search of him. Where did he go? You rounded the corner, and slammed directly into his back. Your eyes went big and you started falling backwards towards the ground. Kylo groaned when you made contact with him, and he turned quickly. He stopped you from hitting the ground, inches above it with the force, and he stared down at you. He looked lost, distant as he pulled you back upright, and turned to walk away from you. "Insolent girl. I thought I told you that you were free to go?" </p><p>"I...I don't want to." </p><p>Kylo stopped again abruptly and his head tilted. He spun on his heels and a hand grabbed your throat, slamming your back to the wall. "Girl," His voice was laced with malice, and venom. He looked feral and dangerous. "Leave."</p><p>"Or what?"</p><p>"I'll kill you." </p><p>"No."</p><p>Frustrated beyond belief, Kylo tightened his hold on your neck. He pressed his body into you firmly. "I said, leave." He growled lowering his face to yours. You could stick your tongue out and touch his lips he was so close. The hot air from his mouth kissed your cheeks, and you stared into his eyes. </p><p>"I said, No." </p><p>Kylo was fed up with your shit, it was clear. He stepped back, and moved his hand around to the back of your throat, dragging you through the hallways. "You don't want to leave, I'll make sure you want to leave after this." He led you through the corridors, the troopers they passed taking double looks. You waved a hand at them as you passed by, and they looked away quickly returning to whatever they were doing. You weren't the slightest bit fearful for what Kylo had planned for you as he dragged you along like a rag doll. A large black door came into view, and it hissed open. Kylo shoved you inside releasing his hold on you. You looked around noticing the inside of the room was strangely lit up, and white. It had a big white bed in the corner, a large chair, also white, a white table, a white door to a bathroom. There was an attached room which had stairs into it, and from what you could see it was also white. You couldn't see what was in it from where you were. Where were you? Was this is quarters? Did he just bring you to his room? Kylo grabbed your wrist, and pulled you around into him. His other hand grabbed your chin and he kissed you roughly biting your bottom lip hard. He drew blood, and his tongue swiped out and he gathered a mouthful swallowing against your mouth. You froze against him, and he finally pulled away. Your lip throbbed, blood falling down your chin. He kept his hold on your wrist and dragged you across the white room to his bed, shoving you down hard, releasing you when you made contact with the mattress. He climbed ontop of you, you lowering your back to the bed in response. You looked up at him, his face emotionless. His hands worked at the sides of your dress, tugging it up, and his thumbs hooked into the seams of your panties. He pulled hard, the fabric digging into your skin, and the fabric ripping apart at the force. He tossed them to the floor, and lowered his head down your body, inching his body down the bed. His lips slowly drifted over your thigh, and he flicked his tongue out over where the scar was. He reminisced about the other night a second, shutting his eyes. He shot his eyes back open when you let out a small moan when you shifted your weight around. He sank his teeth into the spot where the scar was, and you cried out. "Ow!" He grinned against your flesh, and released the flesh. His tongue made circles up your thigh in between your legs, and lowered down onto your abdomen. His eyes looked down at your opening which glistened with wetness and he mused to himself. You watched him eagerly, your hands gripping the mattress and sheets as his mouth pressed firmly against your clit. He grazed his teeth over it sending shocks up your body. He did it a couple more times enjoying your bodys response to it, and then took your clit into his mouth. His tongue danced around it skillfully and quickly. "Oh my god." You cooed clenching your fingers into the sheets more. Your hips moved up into his mouth, and his arm splayed out across your lower stomach, shoving them back down. He kept them in place as he sucked at your clit greedily. His other hand worked itself between your legs playing with your opening. He didn't wait to see your reaction, and shoved them inside you. There was some resistance against them, but as he pumped in and out of you, and twirled them around a  bit, they slicked with your juices. You closed your eyes, allowing Kylo to take over your body. He'd denied you an orgasm earlier, you couldn't help but think he'd do it again. You decided you didn't want to think about that, and you moaned loudly as he fingered you fast and lapped at your clip roughly. Your body started shaking as you felt your orgasm closing in again, and just like before, he brought you to the edge, and pulled away literally a second before. You shot up, and spat "What the fuck?" You glared at him, your face red with anger. You saw him just sitting there, a grin on his face. </p><p>"How many times do you think I can do that to you before you break?" His head tipped curiously. He looked so serious, and uncaring. You frowned and shook your head. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean," He leaned towards you, and his eyes flashed with malice. "How many times can I deny you before you take a hint?" His words were bitter, and cold. </p><p>This wasn't about sex was it? Your face lit red, and you looked away from him. Maybe you were overthinking it. Your lips formed a pout, and you finally looked back at him. He still had the same look on his face. "As many times as you find it necessary. I'm not going anywhere." You made sure to sound unphased by him.</p><p>"We'll see." Kylo smirked now, and shoved you back down onto the bed. He edged you over and over again with his fingers and his mouth just like he had before. You took it. You let him. Yes, you were extremely horny now, and kind of annoyed, but something inside you told you to let him do it. Something told you it made him feel better, in control. After about the tenth time he denied you, you grabbed ahold of his hand on your stomach, and shoved it off of you. He stopped lapping at your clit, and picked his gaze up to meet yours. His fingers inside of you paused, and he chuckled. "Give up girl?" </p><p>"No," You stated, and wiggled under him. He growled trying to hold onto you, but you thrashed against him and jumped off the bed once his hold was loose enough. </p><p>"Get the fuck back on the bed. We're not done yet." </p><p>"Make me." The words sent Kylo into an internal fit. His eyes grew wide, and he rose his hand into the air, using the force to pull you back to him. He shoved you onto the bed again, and positioned his hips between your legs. He tugged out his pre-cum leaking hard as a rock cock, and pressed it to your opening. He grunted as he shoved into you, and grabbed onto your hips, starting a brutally fast pace. Your head flew back onto the mattress, and you grabbed onto the bed again. That's what you wanted, and you were sure he knew that. His hips ground into you so hard and so fast you were sure you'd break from the pressure, or at least bruise. You didn't care though. You needed this, you needed him inside you. You needed him to take you over completely. He watched your face wash over with pure bliss, and he smirked. He had you right where he wanted you. You were a pathetic mess, a needy mess, for him. It was about power. This whole ordeal was about the lack of power he'd experienced the past couple days, and he needed to fix it. He need to gain some sense of it back. Hux being a traitor honestly devastate him but he'd never admit it. The whole spy ordeal just enraged him and he needed to take it out on something. Normally he'd just break a bunch of shit with his lightsaber or go murder a bunch of people, but this was more enjoyable. He'd just break you. His cock throbbed inside you in response to your pussy clamping and pulsing against him. He grabbed your ankles, and criss crossed them over one another, shoving them downwards in front of him onto your body. He tilted your hips upwards, and shifted his own angling into your differently. You let out a shocked cry when he hit your cervix with every thurst into you. "Oh fuck." He grunted and leaned his upper half down onto your feet holding them in place, and trailed a hand up your stomach to your throat. He squeezed unmercifully and fucked you hard. He locked his gaze with yours and he grunted loudly feeling your body start to thrash under his as you cam. "That's right slave, cum on my cock." He gritted his teeth, fighting his own orgasm back. He wasn't ready to cum yet. He watched you wiggle side to side, and move your hips up and down, and you bit your lip. He saw the tears forming in the corners of your eyes from how hard you just came, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He pumped into you roughly a few more times, and slowed when he started to cum. His fingers gripped your throat so hard you thought you were going to pass out as he shot his seed deep inside you. He bucked a couple more times, and then slowly pulled himself out with a plop. He let go of your throat, and pushed himself off of you. He grabbed ahold of your ankles and pulled you to the end of the bed. His cock was still hard, and throbbing coated in both your cum. You squealed when he tugged you down and stared at him confused when he shoved your legs apart. "Bend over." He demanded, waiting for you to comply. You did without second thought. You rose from the bed, and turned around bending over just liked he asked you too. </p><p>Kylo couldn't help himself but snicker. "So obedient. Such a good slave." The words were meant to be hurtful. You requested to not be called that or considered it anymore, but he was trying to hurt your feelings. He was trying to make you feel bad. You chose to ignore it, which made him even more internally enraged. He gave your ass several hard smacks, leaving hand prints. The skin turned red instantly. He positioned himself behind you, slipping his cock between your thighs, and rubbed the head back and forth against your clit teasingly. "Bitch." He grabbed ahold of your hair with both hands tugging your head back, and shoved into your pussy. Much to his surprise you gripped him almost as firmly as you did the first time he pushed his cock into you. You let a small mumbled whimper and let your muscles in your body go as limp as they could as he started another brutal pace into your core. Why this was turning you on so much was unbeknownst to you, maybe it was all the orgasm denials? Maybe it was because you secretly liked being treated like a personal cum deposit. It didn't matter, you were. You let your lips part in a moan as he rubbed your g-spot over and over again. His head fell down towards his chest, tangling his fingers into your hair continuing his animal like pace. He knees started to become shaky, and he had to take a step out towards the side to balance himself. "Fuck." He felt a cloud of bliss engulfing around him, and he lost himself in it, shooting his seed into you once more. Luckily, his loud grunting and swearing brought you over the edge, along with his continuous pleasure against your g-spot and you cam again. Your fingers latched onto the sheet, tugging it right off the ends of each side of the bed, and you shoved your face into the material screaming. Kylo slowly drifted down from his euphoric high, and watched you as you came to the end of yours. He growled, "Did i say you could cum?" He honestly wanted you to, he was just being an ass. He shoved himself away from you, and his cock fell out of you, slowly starting to go limp. He gave your ass another hard smack, and rolled his shoulders. "Now get out." </p><p>You had stood up now, ever so slowly, feeling all the cum drip down your thighs once you were upright. You looked at kylo, and your face formed a large frown. </p><p>He spoke again. "Get the fuck out." Your heart started racing, and you nodded, hurrying to the door. "Go clean yourself up, General." </p><p>You stopped in mid-step halfway out the door, and looked back at him confused. "General?"</p><p>"Well someone's got to take Hux's place." He didn't say anything else to you, and turned walking towards his bathroom. You exited the room, and a big smile graced your face. General? You were a general now? Wow. You could hardly believe the words that had come from Kylo. You were a fucking goddamn General now! He did want you to stay after all. You walked with a pep in your step back towards your cell. You were stopped about halfway there by Ushar though. </p><p>"That's not where you're staying anymore." He looked you up and down, his eyes darting to your thighs seeing the cum that was dripping from you. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the boner that was forming in his pants. "Follow me." He motioned for you to follow and you did. He led you down a hallway to the left, and a black door opened. The room was much nicer than your cell. Honestly a box would have been nicer than the cell. There was a comfortable bed that looked like it was beckoning you to it. Decorations hung on the walls, the dresser was twice the size of the one you had before. You had a closet too! There was a table with a chair in one corner of the room, a mirror hung on the wall between above it. There was a bookshelf stocked with books. Your heart nearly skipped a beat. You glanced to Ushar whom just kept his gaze fixated on you. You blushed. "Wow, this is amazing."</p><p>"Indeed." He shifted on his feet. "Is it true Hux was the spy?" </p><p>"Yeah. Kylo made me General," You turned and smiled at the Knight. His face scrunched together. </p><p>"What?" That meant that you were higher up than he was, or just about the same. He didn't like that. "Kylo's rationalization gets worse and worse everyday. You're a whore, nothing more. You don't deserve to be a General."</p><p>His words hit you hard, and you frowned visibly. "How dare you."</p><p>"How dare YOU!" He snarled stepping to you. His hand grabbed your throat, and he walked you backwards into the wall. "You're supposed to be our slave." His face made a scowl and he lowered his head to your ear. "You're just a pathetic mechanic...." He shoved you down to your knees, and used his other hand to free his cock. "Suck it like the slave you are." </p><p>You shook your head at him, and shut your mouth closed tightly. </p><p>"Now bitch." He demanded, shoving the tip of his cock to your mouth. "Or else." He saw the look of fear in your eyes, and you slowly opened your mouth. He wiggled his hips pushing into you, and put a hand to the back of your head, forcing you up and down on his length. "Tighten your lips." He spoke softer now, but still there was a deadliness to his tone. You obeyed tightening the grip around him, and your tongue flicked up against the bottom of his cock as he moved in and out of you. "Good slave." The hand that had been on your throat obviously moved, going to the wall to brace himself while he face fucked you hard. His upper abdomen hit against your nose everytime he pushed himself to the back of your throat. "This is the only thing slaves are good for." He shifted on his feet feeling his body start to shake at the pleasure that washed over him. You gagged and choked on him due to his pace. Drooled slipped between your lips onto the floor beneath you and your thighs, and you closed your eyes. He didn't like that. "Open them." He ordered, digging his hand into the back of your skull harshly. You did, and gagged again. His cock twitched as his orgasm slowly built. He saw your eyes starting to water, and it just made him fuck into your mouth as hard and as quick as he could. Finally, he reached his peak, and shot his seed into your throat. He held you there making sure you swallowed all of his cum before he yanked you off. He lowered his face to yours. "This is all you'll ever be good for. Remember that." He rose, tucked himself into his pants, and strolled out your quarters leaving you there on the floor, crying. </p><p>You sat there, wiping the tears from your eyes, and your mouth. You shouldn't of been as surprised at the reaction from the Knight, but alas you were, and you looked at the ground for a long time blinking. You finally stood up, and made your way to the shower. You turned it on, undressed climbed in, washed off, climbed out, found a pair of PJS and climbed into bed. You were immediately wrapped in warmth and comfort as you snuggled under the blanket. You clutched your legs up to your chest, and held yourself in the fetal position crying yourself to sleep. Kylo was going to hear about this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You'd been given the position of General, and as much as it made you happy you had a place other than 'slave' in the First Order, it terrified you. Ushar had made himself very clear about how he'd felt about your new position, and you shuddered at the thought of how the others would react learning the information. You'd been woken up early as hell by a trooper demanding for your presence at the command center. You'd sleepily, hurriedly grabbed a uniform from your closet and threw it on. It consisted of a grey fitted tunic, judhpor grey tight pants, a black leather belt, some matching mid arm length gloves, a grey hat, a blaster and gun holster, and black leather combat boots. You'd made sure to arm yourself not wanting to take any risks. You'd placed a blaster into the holster at your side, as well as a gun, and you shoved a knife down into the inside part of your boot. You'd followed after the trooper who walked at a near jogging clip, and when you'd entered the command room you realized what the hurry was. There were control panels on fire, there were strange noises coming from the various machines, and the ships transmission unit was playing messages overlapping one another. The troopers, fellow mechanics, and engineers had gathered inside the large room and all trying their very best to get the situation under control. Your stomach clenched, and you held back a chuckle. It was utter chaos in here. You chuckled under your breath, and pointed to one of the mechanics. "Get a fire extinguisher." You weren't sure why they hadn't already done that, but you weren't going to even address it. They ran off out of the room, and you turned to one of the engineers. "You've got to cut those wires over there," You rose your gloved hand and pointed it towards a large mechanical unit which had wires spilling out of it in every direction. "Just the red and white ones. It'll stop the transmissions. I'll fix it after." You turned towards where the strange beeping noises were coming from looking at a large computer screen hanging above your head. The screen was flashing a blackish green color, and beeping. You blinked in confusion trying to figure out why it was doing that, and you walked around the large pit in the room, where the controls for the ship were. You came around the upper side of the control panel, and looked up at the computer. You grabbed ahold of a wire coming from the bottom of it and followed it through the room to the wall. It was plugged in. You tugged it from the socket, and the beeping and flashing stopped. The engineer frantically ran back into the room, putting out the fire, and you looked around at everyone whom just froze watching the fire get snuffed out. They all glanced at you as if waiting for your next orders. Your eyes darted over them all, and you rolled your neck from side to side. You had no idea what to do now. You weren't sure why you were the one they came to get to fix the chaos, but it confused you, and it was visible.</p><p>"General?" One of the troopers who'd watched the whole thing go down spoke.</p><p>You looked to him confused when he said General. Your eyes furrowed together. Damn, word sure spread fast. Realizing that they were in fact waiting for the next set on instructions you rubbed your forehead hitting the brim of your cap as you did. "Clean this mess up. Get someone to strip these wires, and tape them back together. The computer should be fine now. Just plug it back in. As far as the transmissions go, get a mechanic to change the wires in the motherboard, and re-link it." You spoke with a sense of assuredness, and you watched as everyone dispersed rushing to their tasks. You sighed, and started walking out of the room, your gaze down to the floor deep in thought. You stopped abruptly when you saw boots in your view, and picked your head up seeing all 6 Knights in front of you. Your heart dropped, and your throat swelled. Immediate panic course inside of you, and you took a step backwards.</p><p>Vicrul was the one standing directly in front of you, and his head tipped to the side, his unmasked face scowling as he looked into the command room. "What happened?" He was not amused in the slightest.</p><p>"I don't know. I got woken up and told to come here. I got everything under control though. It'll be fixed up in no time."</p><p>"Are you sure, general?" He mocked taking a step to you. You stepped back again, and he stepped again. This happened a couple more times, and you gritted your teeth finally stopping, letting his body collide into yours. You stared up at him, trying to show a false sense of braveness. He laughed, staring down at you. You didn't move your eyes from his.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me." You went to step around him, only to be stopped by ushar this time. You rolled your eyes, and stepped to the other side of Vicrul, Kuruk blocking you now. Annoyance built inside of you, and your hand brushed over the top of your blaster. "Move," Your head tilted up trying to appear taller than you were. "Please."</p><p>"Why? Where you going in such a hurry? Master Ren isn't here." Vicrul spoke calmly, a smirk crossing his face when your face flushed of color. He lowered his mouth to your ear. "No one's here to protect you girl." He licked his lips, his eyes looking to the other two Knights who came on the sides of him making a wall blocking you from exiting the room. Your nose twitched and your lip curled upwards in a snarl.</p><p>"I don't need him here to protect me." You tried to sound unphased by the fact that Kylo wasn't there. You knew you were fucked. Without Kylo here to stop his Knights, whom were obviously not okay with the fact you'd become General, you knew you were in danger. You'd already seen what they were capable of, but that was with Kylo's consent. What about now? What would they do with no one watching them? Your hand wrapped around the blaster on your side, and you pulled it out, pressing it into Vicrul's stomach. He didn't seem bothered by you, nor threatened because he just laughed at you. You squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. Your wrist was yanked to the side, the blaster flying to the ground, and you were thrown down to the ground. You landed hard on your knees, and grabbed for your gun. You clicked the safety off, and aimed for Vicrul's face. The bullet shot through the air, but it stopped inches in front of it, and it fell to the ground with a clank. Shocked, you shot again, and then two mores times. All three bullets repeated the first ones actions, all falling the the ground. You tossed the gun at your side, and reached into the side of your boot, retrieving the knife. You pushed yourself to your feet, and pressed off your heel towards Vicrul. You spun around, and the tip of the blade sliced through the fabric of his upper arm, and just barely made contact with the skin. You heard him grunt softly, and darted towards the next Knight, Kuruk. You zig zagged back and forth, and jumped into the air, front flipping and landing at his side, driving the blade into his side. He winced in pain, but swung his arm through the air towards your face. You flew into the wall face first when his arm smashed into your head. Your face collided with the wall, and blood trickled down your chin. "Ow." You rubbed your chin and shoved yourself off the wall back towards the Knights. You slid forwards, lowering your body down and hit the next Knight, Ushar, in the thigh. Ushar's leg buckled forwards and he looked down at you beneath him. His hand flew down onto your skull, and he tugged you up to his level with a yank. "Fucking bitch." He pulled his other hand back, and punched you in the stomach. Your body bent forwards, making your hair pull against his opposite pull. You cried out, and thrashed your feet back and forth trying to kick him. You finally made contact with his groin, and he dropped you. You fell onto your hands, and knees again, and crawled across the floor to get away from them.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" Trudgen was hovering over you now, looking down at you with hatred in his eyes. They were glistened with intense anger, and hate, and his face was expressionless. He bent down next to you, and grabbed ahold of your throat He slid you backwards along the floor till your head made contact with the wall, and then tugged you to your feet, slamming your back against the wall. "You're no General. You can't even protect yourself."</p><p>His words spun around in your head, and you spoke through bloody lips sternly. "I'll kill you." Laughter erupted from the Knights, your eyes moving over each one of them.</p><p>"How you going to do that little mouse?" Trudgen's face moved to in front of yours, and he pressed his lips against yours roughly. He plunged his tongue inside your mouth, and twirled it around, scraping the roof of your mouth. You gagged against him, thrashing under his hold. It only made him shove his tongue further into your throat. Your eyes clenched closed feeling his body press into yours. Tears built up under your eyeslids and you clamped your teeth down onto his tongue. His groan vibrated against your lips, and he drew his blood filled mouth away from yours. He swallowed blood slipping down the back of his throat, and you thought he'd let you go, but the look in his eyes said differently. "That wasn't very nice mouse." Why was he calling you mouse? You sneered at the nickname.</p><p>"Don't call me that. Let me fucking go."</p><p>"You are a mouse. You're small, and fragile. Plus," He brought his other hand up to your cheek, and grazed the flesh softly. "We're going to play a game of cat and mouse. Guess who's the mouse?" He teased and looked to the other Knights. Each one of them had a evil look in their eyes. You struggled to get free again, and clenched your eyes shut trying to think. You inhaled a sharp, deep breath, and closed off everything that was going on around you. You focused all your energy into getting the Knight off of you, and you shot your eyes opening screaming in his face. "GET OFF OF ME!" Your eyes grew wide when the Knight went flying backwards across the room. He almost stumbled over, but caught himself, and looked at you from a crouching position on the ground. How the fuck? Your feet had planted on the ground again, and you just looked at Trudgen confused. How did you just do that? What was happening? The Knights all looked to one another, their jaws agape with shock.</p><p>Vicrul and Ushar didn't waste another second and lurched towards you, each one of them hooking their arms under your armpit, and dragged you to the large control panel in the middle of the room. They pivoted so you were facing it, and bent you over it, holding you down in place.</p><p>Ap'lek strolled over to you, and his comrades and looked you up and down finding your outfit all too amusing to him. You truly did look ridiculous. Kuruk and Trudgen joined him in standing behind you. You flailed under their hold, your head moving from side to side.</p><p>"Let me fucking go."</p><p>"No. We're going to show you the only thing you're good for." Ushar's face had moved down to your ear, and he purposefully pushed hot air out. You shuddered and your lips formed a frown. You knew exactly what was going to happen. You knew there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it either. You lowered your head to the control panel, and let your body go limp in the Knights hold. Vicrul noticed, and he tipped his head to the side. "What's the matter litte mouse? Giving up so easily?"</p><p>Kuruk's hand wrapped around your pants, hooking his thumbs into the sides of them, and tugged them down, letting them fall around your ankles. He pulled at your panties, them joining your pants exposing your lower half to him and the other Knights. He slipped a hand between your legs and rubbed the outer part of his hand against your clit and opening a couple times. Feeling not a droplet of wetness there, his brow rose in the air. "I don't think she likes us anymore." He pretended to be hurt by this but in fact he was quite the opposite. His cock hardened inside his pants as he continued working his hand against you. He toyed with your opening with two fingers, and slowly worked them inside groaning at extra tight you were. As he moved further inside he could feel his fingers finally slicking. Whether you wanted it or not, you were going to be pleasured. He pumped in and out of you for a couple minutes, and then unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock stroking himself to his full length and hardness. He positioned himself behind you, spreading his feet apart, and pressed his head to your opening. He pushed inside you slowly your walls stretching and pulsing around his cock. When he was fully buried inside of you he began a slow pace.</p><p>You hadn't reacted to his hand toying with you, or when his fingers went inside of you, but you squealed when he stretched your pussy out with his cock and started fucking you. You could feel the burning sensation from your dryness as he moved in and out of you. You bit down on your bottom lip trying to silence yourself.</p><p>Vicrul and Ushar had both freed their cocks, and were stroking themselves, the noises filling your ears from both sides. Small groans and grunts following the noise of wet flesh.</p><p>Kuruk thrusted into you unforgivingly. He held onto your hips, using them to balance himself.</p><p>Trudgen, Cardo and Ap'lek had joined their 'brothers' in pleasing themselves, all of them stroking their cocks at different paces. The three had moved to your side, two on one, one on the other, and their hands traveled all over your body. Cardo's hands slipped underneath you trailing down your stomach to your clit and rubbed you while he fucked his hand. Ap'lek's hand moved up to your breasts, grabbing them through your tunic roughly. Trudgen opted for smacking the side of your ass cheek as his hand moved up and down his cock furiously.</p><p>Kuruk watched with dangerous, cold, dark eyes as his 'brothers' took your body over. The feeling of your pussy still stretching against him brought him immense pleasure, and he shifted his hips in a downward angle. When he did your head flew up and you cried out. "No..." He knew right then and there he'd hit your g-spot and fucked into you harder. His hips smashed against your ass cheeks hard, and he felt his orgasm building quickly. He didn't fight it, he kept at it, hoping you'd cum on his cock before he cam, but either way, it didn't matter. As he peaked, he held onto your hips hard, his nails digging into your flesh, and you clenched your eyes closed feeling his hot seed spill into you. He pulled out, a plop joining the various moans, and grunts in the room. He gave your ass a smack, and tucked himself away.</p><p>When Kuruk was done, Vicrul pulled on your arm looking at Ushar. Ushar gave him a nod, and Vicrul pushed your body backwards. He kept your body in a bent position but brought your head down to his throbbing cock. He slipped between your lips a lot easier than he thought he would have. His hand that was previously stroking him moving to the back of your head, wrapping into a handful of hair, and bobbed your head up and down on his length. Ushar let out a small snicker continuing to fuck his hand. His hips bucked quickly into his hand, feeling small waves of pleasure crash over his body. Kuruk's place was taken by Cardo, and he didn't waste anytime in letting you realize it before it was too late. He buried the tip of his cock as far into you as he could, and fucked you like his life depended on it. His hands grabbed your hips in the same place where Kuruk's had, his own nails digging into the sore flesh. Trudgen's orgasm came on way to fast, which he scrunched his face about, and groaned, but he moved closer to you, positioning his cock at your ass cheek, and shot hot sticky ropes all over you. He smiled at the sight and tucked himself away. Ap'lek tweaked your breasts over and over harder and harder each time, making your chest heave up and down trying to get away from him. It brought a sick, twisted, dark smile to his face, and he had to slow the pace on his cock, because he wasn't ready to cum.</p><p>Your eyes clamped shut as your lips moved up and down Vicruls cock. He was very aggressively slamming the tip of himself into the back of your throat and everytime he did you choked, spit flying from between your lips. He grunted, and rolled his eyes to the back of his head in bliss. "Good little mouse." He slowly felt his orgasm building inside of him, and it made him throb in your mouth. Ushar moved himself closer to your face, pressing the tip of it against your cheek, and he shot hot ropes of cum onto your cheek, down your chin, and some even got onto your eye lid. You gagged again, making Vicrul shudder, and his pace stopped abruptly as he cam unexpectedly from your actions. He swore "Bad mouse." He wasn't ready to cum, but as he shot his cum down the back of your throat he relished in how good it felt. He tugged himself from your mouth, shoving a hand over your mouth making you swallow before he moved it. You swallowed and choked, your eyes opening up. The cum that was on your eyelid worked its way down your face, and you blinked hoping it didn't get inside your eye. "Oh fuck...." Cardo commented softly from behind you, joining his brothers in orgasm. He slow his thrusts, riding his orgasm out. He didn't move from you when he was done though, he stood there, frozen. Ap'lek was the last one to join his 'brothers' in reaching bliss covering your ass cheek in his hot seed. He ran a hand over it smothering it into your skin, and then wiped his hand off on your shirt. The hold the men had on you relesed and you fell to the ground, covered in their cum. The poor troopers and mechanics who had been in the room stood there with looks of horror. Not a single person said anything, and when Vicrul turned to them, they went back to their work. He looked down at you taking in the sight of how you looked covered in their cum. "That's the only thing you'll ever be good for. You're no General. You never have been and you never will be. Not as long as we're here." He patted your head, and turned on his heels.</p><p>Your hands balled into fists at your sides, and you got onto your knees, and slowly pushed yourself to a standing up position. You tugged your clothes back on, and wiped the cum from your face with your shirt. You stared coldly at the Knights looking them once over. Your hand rose in the air, and you focused, feeling the rage inside you like an ignited flame just had gasoline thrown on it. Your hand started shaking and Vicrul froze in his tracks. Your fingers trembled, and your lip quivered, and you waved your hand through the air, staring wide eyed in disbelief when he flew across the room and against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Once more, the Knights looked at you with confusion. You didn't give them time to process it, and you screamed a burst of energy shooting from your body and throughout the room knocking the Knights all down onto their asses. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Your whole body was trembling when you finally took a second to realize what had happened. You soaked in the sight of the knocked down Knights, and took this as your chance to get away. You weren't going to deal with this. As much as you wanted to stay, you couldn't keep being used like that, and there was a part of you that knew deep down, Kylo wouldn't do anything about his Knights doing what they wanted to you. You pushed off your heels, and darted out of the room. You quickly ran down the hallway, and to the bay. You approached an engineer who was working on one of the TIE fighters, and grabbed his arm. "I need to commander this ship. Is it ready to fly?" He turned his head and nodded taking into account your uniform. He rose to his feet and bowed his head at you. "Yes, General. It just needed a re-fuel..." He stated, gesturing to it. You didn't waste time in conversing more, you hopped inside, strapped yourself in, pushed a couple buttons, and pulled the lever. The TIE fighter started up no problem, and it slowly started lifting from the ground. You shoved the lever forwards, and as you turned the fighter to take off out the large open space in the bay to space, you saw Kylo's TIE fighter coming into the bay. As you passed one another, your eyes locked onto one another, and his mouth opened in shock. He frowned visibly, and you sped off. Damn. You shook off the feeling of guilt that just built up inside of you, and looked back to in front of you. You were going as fast as you could away from the Star Destroyer. </p><p>Kylo's TIE fighter landed, and he jumped out quickly. "What the fuck happened, and where is she going?" He asked pointing out to space, his eyes flashing with intensity. The same engineer who let you steal the TIE fighter stammered trying to find the words. He spoke with broken up words shaking.</p><p>"I...The General said she needed to use it." </p><p>Kylo force choked the man waving him through the air rapidly back and forth. "Where is she going?" He narrowed his eyes bringing his face closer to his. </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>He threw the man across the bay hard, and stormed through the bay, down the corridors. His robes swayed against him, as his feet thudded loudly through the hallways. His shoulders moved back and forth, his arms swinging at his sides. The energy that was seeping out of his pores was anger, a need to kill, hatred, and a bit of sadness. Where was she going? Why did she leave? What happened? He mentally cursed himself for leaving you unattended. He should have known it wasn't a good idea. He didn't know for sure, but he felt it had something to do with his Knights. When he'd told them he made you General, they were infuriated.  He came around the corner, and the Knights stumbled out of the command room one by one. They looked like they'd just had one hell of a party. Each one groaning, and trying to re-compose themselves. He stopped. "What the fuck happened?"</p><p>Vicrul's face flushed with color when he heard Kylo speak. His eyes moved from the mans boots, all the way to his face, meeting his gaze. He looked like he was ready to go on a killing spree. His eyes shifted back and forth and he gave Kylo a half smile. "What do you mean?" Playing it stupid wasn't the best idea, but he was going to give it a shot. </p><p>Kylo wasn't having it, he took a step to his Knight and grabbed his hair, tugging his face upwards to his own. "Why did she leave? What happened?" His face was starting to turn red from the blood inside of him boiling with rage. He gripped his hair harder, and pulled. "TELL ME NOW!" </p><p>It was Ushar who finally spoke up. "She's force sensitive."</p><p>Kylo's head whipped around his black locks cascading around his pale face. His dark eyes grew bigger and he tipped his head to the side, a single strand of hair falling into his line of vision. "What?" He didn't believe him. "Impossible. I would have known."</p><p>"We saw it first hand. She threw Trudgen off of her, and," Ushar paused thinking about his choice of words carefully. "She made us all freeze in place. I'd say, she used the force."</p><p>Kylo's lips twitched feeling a ball of rage explode inside of him. His cheeks turned red, and his hands curled into themselves, his nails digging into his palms. "That still doesn't answer my question." He stated, knowing damn well what the Knights did. He could sense the tension in the air seeping off of them. "Tell me." He wasn't asking anymore. He was demanding. </p><p>Trudgen shifted on his heels, and filly spoke. "We taught her her place." His eyes met Kylo's and suddenly a pressure gripped his throat making him gasp. He didn't fight it though. </p><p>Kylo's whole body was trembling now as he force choked Trudgen. "You are all insolent. You just let a force sensitive child, who doesn't know anything about her potential power go back into the world. What happens if she joins the resistance huh? What happens if she becomes a jedi? Did none of you think about these things? I DID! Why do you fucking think I wanted her here? Yes, I'll admit, I didn't know she was force sensitive, but she's powerful. Deadly. We need as many allies as we can." He let Trudgen go, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back, and out of his face. No the Knights hadn't thought about the reasons as to why Kylo would want you to stay. They didn't care, but as Kylo spoke now, they listened intently. What he was saying made complete sense. </p><p>"We're sorry Master Ren." Vicrul whispered. </p><p>Kylo snapped his attention to him, and shook his head. "You better pray we find her before anything happens and I have to kill you all." With that said, he stormed off down the corridor to his quarters. The doors hissed open, and he reached to his side grabbing ahold of his lightsaber. It ignited and he swung it through the air back and forth against the wall. Sparks flew all around him, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "FUCCCCKKK." He swung the saber against the wall until his arms were tired and he could barely breath. His chest heaved up and down, letting his arm fall down finally. He turned it off, and sauntered over to the bed, slumping over. He sighed, and shut his eyes trying to connect to you through the force. </p><p>You'd been flying through absolute nothingness for what seemed like forever. You'd seen a couple comets pass by, but that was it. You had no idea where you were going, or where you'd end up, but anywhere but there was fine with you. Your heart had been beating a million miles a minute ever since you'd made eye contact with Kylo, and it finally seemed to slow down to a somewhat normal pace. You sighed, leaning your head back against the head rest of the pilots seat. You jumped when you heard Kylo's voice. You shot your eyes around the inside of the fighter confused. You thought maybe you were just tripping out, and then you heard it again. It was faint. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked finally being able to reach you. </p><p>"I'm leaving." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Do I really have to say?" You sneered, feeling like a complete moron talking to no one. You couldn't believe you were force sensitive. This whole time you had untapped, unknown power you could of been using this whole time. But why now? Why all of a sudden could you use it? You had so many questions, so many things you wanted to learn. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>Your whole body shuddered at his words. He'd never said sorry before, and you sneered thinking he was mocking you, or being sarcastic. "No you're not."</p><p>"I am. I'm sorry for what the Knights did. It won't happen again." He spoke with nothing but truthfulness to you. He fell back onto his bed, keeping his eyes closed as he talked to you through the force. "You're force sensitive. You need a teacher. You need to learn how to use your powers properly. Let me teach you." He almost sounded sincere. </p><p>You sighed deeply, wanting to turn the TIE fighter around then and there and rush back to him. You couldn't though. You couldn't be promised false things. He couldn't keep a leash on the Knights and you both knew it. He could promise you your safety and well being all he wanted, but you knew it didn't mean shit. Like the Knights said, they didn't follow anyone's orders, they did what they wanted. "I can't. I have to learn how to protect myself." </p><p>Kylo's sigh was heavy, burden ridden and remorseful. His lips formed a frown as he laid on his bed completely still. Eyes still closed. He felt his heart starting to pound hard against his chest. It sent confusion running over him. Why did he feel this way? He brushed it off. "You're never going to learn on your own. Let me teach you. I'll show you how to use the force..."</p><p>Your stomach knotted hearing how low, and almost hurt his voice was. Or maybe that was your mind tricking you into thinking he gave a shit about you. "I'm sorry. I can't. Have a nice life Kylo." That was the first time you'd called him by his name, and he shot his eyes open the force connection breaking as he did. He put a hand to his forehead, and sighed. He failed in convincing you to return. Sure he'd played on your emotions and pretended it was because he cared, hoping that it would work, but it hadn't and now he was enraged again. He rose from the bed, and gripped his saber into his hand as he strutted down the hallway. "KNIGHTS!" He called out his voice reverberating off of the walls. </p><p>The Knights piled out of their rooms and into the hallway. "We're going hunting. We're going to bring her back. Willingly or not.." He wanted you there. He needed another force sensitive person on his side, and he needed his General back. He needed to get as much strength on his side as he could so when he went to war with the rebels he had immense power behind him and nothing could stop him. "If she refuses," He grimaced leading the Knights who'd masked, and weaponed up before following after Kylo, down the hallway to the bay. "Torture her, but bring her alive." He didn't deal with rejection well. That was evident. He'd given you the chance to join him, and you refused, what happened now was on you. He tried being the good guy, he tried being nice. He growled, his head reeling with your words. How dare you deny him? The last person who denied him, he killed instantly. Obviously he had some unresolved issues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>The Star Destroyer flew through space at a clip faster than normal, Kylo screaming at his pilot to kick it into gear before storming out of the room, the Knights following behind him. They strutted down the hallways behind Kylo, their footsteps in total unison. They entered the bay, Kylo gesturing to the Knights to get into their ship 'The Night Buzzard' and Kylo got into his TIE fighter. They took off speeding into space. Unfortunately for you, the TIE fighter you'd stolen had a tracker on it, as did all of their transport vehicles, and Kylo and his Knights had typed in your coordinates into their systems and were on their way.</p><p>Your mouth opened wide, and you yawned. You were so tired and you were getting sick and tired of flying aimlessly through space. Weren't there any planets around here? You looked at the fuel gauge taking a mental note that it was getting dangerously low. How long had you been flying for? You rolled your head from side to side the bones cracking. Your eyes flashed with excitement seeing a tiny spec far out in front of you. It was a planet. Thank god. You kept your steering in its direction. As you slowly approached it the planet noticing how lush and full of life it looked. This brought a warming sensation over your body as your TIE fighter entered its orbit. Slowly you landed the fighter, and hurried to properly turn it off. You were about to exit the ship and looked down at your clothing. That wasn't going to fly. First Order attire? That wouldn't bring anything good. Most certainly you wouldn't be welcomed. Which reminded you that you'd just flown a First Order TIE fighter down on the planet. You undressed quickly, cutting the pants into shorts, and fraying the bottoms. You cut the sleeves off the tunic, and ripped the symbol off of it. You cut the stomach half way up, making a crop top and re-dressed yourself. That was a little better but not much. Least now if someone saw you your outfit wouldn't scream I'm with the First Order please kill me. You jumped from out of the tire fighter, your eyes scanning the surrounding area over. You took notice of the lush planet life all around you, the cool breeze kissing your skin, and the smell of....well you didn't know what the smell was but it made you smile. You felt something hit your face, it dancing down your cheek. You looked upwards and rain started trickling down onto. You shrieked and ran to the covering of the large trees just in front of you. The branches hung outwards with big leaves providing you with shelter from the rain. You took a deep breath inwards taking a moment to appreciate the smell of the rain. You smiled and began trudging through the forest behind you. You walked over large moss covered fallen logs, branches broke under your boots, frogs croaked in the distance and jumped into swamp to your left. This planet was really beautiful. You felt at peace. You walked for what you would of guessed to be about a mile, and came at a large rolling green field that stretched as far as you could see horizontally. Vertically, you could see the end of it though, just barely. You stepped onto the grassyness, feeling the difference in terrain beneath your boot. It was soft, and squishy. You could have stayed here forever. You got about halfway across the field, and stopped. You lowered yourself onto the ground, and spread yourself out arms and legs stretched out. You closed your eyes as the ran fell from the sky more dramatically. The cool droplets hit your bare skin making the hairs on your body stand up, but you just laid there finally enjoying a peaceful moment to yourself.</p><p>You were rudely interrupted by Kylo's voice in your head again. "What are you doing?" He shook his head wondering why he even asked that. He wasn't sure how to even start a conversation with you. He felt mildly embarrassed by this, his hands gripping tighter around the handles of the controls in his TIE fighter.</p><p>"Why do you care what I'm doing? I thought I said goodbye." You spoke casually but there was a bitterness in your voice.</p><p>Your words struck a nerve with Kylo because when he spoke again he sounded annoyed. "Where are you girl?"</p><p>"I don't even know." You weren't lying. You didn't have a single clue about your whereabouts. "Some pretty planet. It's raining here." The words came out of your mouth without thought laying there becoming drenched. Dark clouds moved in from the side hovering above you. "I don't want to do this Kylo. I told you, I'm not coming back and there's nothing you can say to make me."</p><p>"Is that so?" Kylo asked snarkily.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How about if I just come get you myself?" His tone was daring, mocking. He grinned, and broke the connection. Naboo. You were on Naboo. That was the nearest planet to them that he could think of that had rain and was 'beautiful' as you described, and when he looked to the tracker, he smirked even wider seeing he was right. He pressed the commlink speaking to the Knights on their ship. "You got it?"</p><p>"Yes Master Ren." Vicrul spoke back to Kylo, and continued their course towards the planet.</p><p>You sprung upwards, and looked around anxiously. You pondered if he meant what he just said. He wasn't coming to get you. No way. You assured that he was just being a smartass and making empty threats, and rose to your feet. You stretched your arms above your head and yawned again. Damn you were exhausted. Maybe you could a nice spot, dry preferably, to take a quick power nap in. You took one last admiring glance at the field behind you and walked through another expansion of forest. The dark clouds above your head darkening the forest even more. You slowly made your way through it though, opting to ignore the eerie sensation you had growing in the pit of your stomach. You gulped when you heard branches breaking to your left side, and pulled your knife out, gripping the handle tightly. "Hello? Who's there?" You cooed, positioning yourself behind a tree, and peering around from both sides of it to get a better look at what was making the noises. When the noise stopped your anxiety sky rocketed. After a few moments passed and you didn't hear anymore more noises, or branches snapping, you decided you were safe. You crept from around the tree's base, and started back through the forest. You finally came some sand, and you looked up, a long stretch of beach splayed out in front of you. A large lake glistened beside it, the rain droplets hitting against the surface making small ripples. The beauty took your breath away. Your boots hit the sand, feeling the change in terrain again, more appreciative of this feeling then of the grass. You walked along the edge of the lake up the beach soaking in its sight. Your eyes moved along the horizon over the top of the lake and you stopped, a smile forming on your face. You were never going to leave. This place was to pretty. So peaceful.</p><p>Kylo and his Knights ship entered the orbit of Naboo, undetected because they had the technology to mask their ships, and lowered down next to where the tracker said the TIE fighter was. Kylo's own fighter humming off, and he climbed down from it. He climbed onto your fighter, peering inside, disappointed when he didn't see you. He sighed, and climbed down. The Knights had lowered the door to get in and out of the Night Buzzard, and Kylo looked to them. He didn't appreciate the ran falling from the sky onto his pale freckle and mole marked face. His dark eyes narrowing as his hair drip droplets along his cheek. He shook his head, and went back to his fighter, grabbing his helmet and slipped it on. He didn't really want to go trudging around muddy swamp land to find you, and opted to stay there until the rain subsided. He climbed aboard the Night Buzzard, the door closing behind him. He made his way through the ship, and took a seat, leaning back against it. "We'll find her when it stops raining." The Knights all nodded, silently, and joined him in seating themselves.</p><p>You'd walked along the entire length of the edge of the lake and beach, it finally ending. Large buildings stood high in the sky in front of you, and you looked upon it with curiousness and wonder. You watched groups of people stroll past you hurriedly trying to get to shelter from the rain, and you were by the fact that they were people. Humans. Thank god. You couldn't imagine what it would of been like for you had you landed on a planet with creatures that weren't friendly, or wanted to eat you. You hurried up the road, hearing voices in the distance. Your feet moved quickly passing by buildings, and little stores, and you were just so pleased. The more you saw, the more you wanted to just post up there, and stay forever. Everything looked so elegant and sophisticated. It was very fairty tale vibey. You'd hardly noticed you'd walked up onto some ceremony taking place in the center of the city, but by the time you had, there was a group of guards standing in front of you. You gulped, and one of them stepped to you, raising his weapon at you. "I recognize that uniform... First Order." He made sure to speak loud so that he could be heard. Your eyes frantically looked between the group of men, and your hands flew up in the air surrendering immediately.</p><p>"I'm not with the First Order."</p><p>"Then why are you wearing their uniform?" He tipped his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I just escaped them. They took me prisoner, and I finally got away." You pursed your lips together nervously. He took a moment to contemplate your words, and pointed his weapon at your chest. "We'll let the queen decide what to do with you," The end of it jabbed into your chest, and he demanded. "Walk." He kept his weapon raised at you as you followed them through the city, past the large crowd of people that were gathered despite the rain. Talk about a party crasher, as you and the guards pushed through the people, all the fun seemed to stop and attention fell on you. Your face lit up turning the color of a tomato. You lowered your gaze to the ground and kept it there until you heard the guard speak again. "Queen Amidala, this girl says she was taken prisoner by the First Order and that she escaped." He shoved the weapons tip into your back, ushering you forwards. When you rose your gaze you saw a large staircase, and you followed it up stopping on a large throne that sat a beautiful pale face brunette. She had a large lilac and gold flowy gown on that billowed out around her waist down to her feet hiding whatever foot wear she must of had on. She had her hair tied up into a bun that had braids wrapped around it. She looked down at you, her gaze was soft, and her eyes flashed with a kindness. It didn't go unnoticed by you as you looked upon her admiring how pretty she was too. She rose from her throne, and slowly stepped down the stairs. Her actions must of made the guards uneasy because they shifted and took a step closer. Her hand rose up stopping them, and she stopped in front of you. "Is this true child?" When she spoke her voice was coated with a sugary sweetness.</p><p>You struggled to find the words being taken back by just how gorgeous she was and how kind she was. The energy that emitted off of her radiated power mixed with mercy. She tipped her head to the side waiting for your response. "Yes...It's true." Your lips trembled as you spoke. The past couple weeks played in your head, and tears threatened the corners of your eyes.</p><p>She wanted to believe you, deep down, there was a part of her that did, but she noticed your clothing, the realization changing the expression splayed on her face. It hardened and her softness shifted into anger. She yanked her hand from your face, and climbed back up the stairs, promptly sitting upon her throne. "As Queen of Naboo, I will not put my people in jeopardy. That is First Order attire." She pointed at you, and spoke sternly. "I want her brought to a secure location." She looked to the guards whom scooped you up by the arms and dragged you away from the group. You saw every single person there just stare at you. So much for peace. You didn't fight them, in fact, you walked willingly as they led you through the rest of the crowd, and into a large palace. You were awe struck at how enormous the building was, and just took in all the tiny details along the columns and walls as you were pulled along. You descended down a large, wide gold staircase, and through a long similarly colored hallway to a large cement door. One of the guards shoved a key inside of it, the lock unhinging and pulled the handle opening it. They escorted you inside, and released their hold. They didn't say a word to you and turned to walk away. You turned to watch them do so, the door slamming shut and locking again. You sighed. Prisoner again. Maybe the Knights were onto something saying that's all you'd ever be. You lowered your head in utter shame, and traipsed over to the bed against the farthest wall. You slumped down into it, bringing your elbows to your knees, and lowered your face into your hands, sobbing. You sat there for some time crying into your hands, your body trembling. You remembered what Kylo said about him coming to get you, and right now you prayed it was true. Maybe you could reach him through the force? You didn't even know how to begin to do that, but you were going to give it a shot. You clenched your eyes closed, tear droplets cascading down your cheeks, and thought about him. "Kylo?"</p><p>Kylo had dozed off against the wall. He was startled awake at your voice though, and he shot up, looking around for a minute. He heard you. "Girl?" He asked back, suddenly seeing you in front of him. He stared at you, watching you raise your head from your hands, opening your eyes. He saw your face wash over with shock knowing you must of saw him too. He couldn't see your surroundings though, just you.</p><p>"Did you really mean what you said?" You stared into his eyes, shifting your weight onto the bed, pressing your back against the wall. You pulled your legs to your chest, and rested your chin ontop of them.</p><p>He noticed you'd been crying, and a singe of an unfamiliar feeling filled inside of him. He studied you, taking in your features. Every detail. "What if I did mean it? I thought you didn't want to be here?"</p><p>You thought about his words, for they were partly true. You did want to be there, but you didn't want to be treated the way you were treated anymore. You wanted to be treated like any other human being who had feelings. You wanted respect. You sighed frowning. "The Queen took me prisoner."</p><p>Kylo's lips curled in a snarl, and he spoke harshly now. "Insolent girl..." He shook his head, his masked face staring at you. "Why should I come save you?"</p><p>You didn't have an answer. You just had hoped that telling him that you'd been captured by someone else would make him jump to your aid. When it didn't, you felt completely embarrassed. "I just thought-" He cut you off abruptly.</p><p>"You thought what girl? That I'd jump to rescue you?" He felt his annoyance at your assumptions mindset grow. Unbeknownst to you, he was coming for you regardless, you just weren't aware of that. He tipped his head to the side, seeing you start sobbing even harder. He sighed. "You didn't want me to teach you. You denied me, now, you want," He paused. "Need me?"</p><p>You couldn't formulate words to respond to him due to the fact you were crying so hard. You finally caught a deep breath, and exhaled, composing yourself. You looked at his masked face, and frowned. "I was wrong. You're right, I do need you. Not just now, but I need you to teach me to use the force." You were still trembling.</p><p>"It's too late. You made your choice." Your words brought him great joy. He knew he'd won right then and there. He had to play it off though. He had to make you think he didn't give a shit. He also was trying to convince himself he wasn't getting thrilled at the idea of you joining him. "You got yourself into this mess, get yourself out." He broke the force connection and rose from his seat. "I know where she is." He looked to his Knights, and they followed after him off the ship, and towards the city.</p><p>You fell to the bed onto your side, and rocked back and forth. You sobbed hysterically feeling all sense of hope leave your body. You laid there, and slowly accepted your fate. You were going to be a pathetic prisoner, nobody for the rest of your life. Even being force sensitive didn't mean shit. You didn't know how to use it, not really. You cried yourself to sleep after what seemed like ions. You were startled awake to the door being blasted open, the cement pieces crumbling around the hallway and into your cell. You looked on, curiously. You heard footsteps and fear crept into you. Your eyes widened seeing Kylo step into sight. You'd never felt such happiness as you did right then and there. You scrambled to your feet, and dashed over to him, wrapping your arms around his large form. Your head rested against his chest as you squeezed tightly. </p><p>He stumbled back at the contact, but he braced himself. He looked down at you through his mask, and had to force himself not to grin under his mask. He put a hand on your head, and gently pushed it back. "We don't a lot of time. The Knights have cleared the way so far, but, we got to go. More guards will be coming." He watched you as you let go, and nodded. You both walked down at a fast clip through the palace. He grabbed your arm before you started up the large staircase and pulled you towards the back of the palace. "This way." He sounded stern through his modulated voice. You obliged and followed him like a lost puppy dog. He led you through a large room, and to a large golden door. He shoved it open, letting you go through first. As you both stepped out onto the platform, guards swarmed around you. Kylo wasted no time in igniting his saber and lunging at them. You didn't have a weapon, but you joined him in his attack. You dashed towards one of the guards moving quicker than he could, and grabbed ahold of his arm twisting it up and then tugging it down breaking it. He groaned in agony, and you brought your knee up to his face hard. When he fell to the ground, you reached down and grabbed the sides of his head, and broke his neck. You turned to look at Kylo who was cutting into the guards one by one. The bodies dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and you suddenly felt your pussy throb at the sight of the feral man. He looked so good swinging his lightsaber around in his mask and dark clothed enormous body tearing through people. Wow. Your mind was fucked. You were suddenly grabbed from behind, and you felt a searing pain through your side. You looked down at it, feeling it twist around inside you, splitting your skin wide open, blood gushing down your side. You gasped, and fell down to your knees. The knife was ripped from your side, and shoved back into your ribcage. The tip of the blade wedged between your ribcage, dangerously close to piercing your heart. If the guard shoved it in anymore, he'd hit it. You looked to Kylo who had just ripped the tip of his saber from a guards stomach and he whipped his head in your direction. He stood there frozen. He immediately ran towards the guard swinging his lightsaber around and cutting off the guards head. He stabbed the last two guards, and kneeled down at your side, placing his saber on the ground beside him. He cupped his hands up under your back, lifting you up onto his lap, and looked down at you through his mask. He spoke softly, seeing the blood oozing from your wounds. "Is it bad?" He moved a hand carefully over the wound on your ribs, and he inhaled seeing how deep it was. Fuck. He then moved to the one at your side. That one wasn't as deep, thankfully, but still, not good. He pulled you further onto his lap, and rose, you tucked closely to his chest. He'd skillfully grabbed his saber when he rose, and stepped over the dead bodies as he walked over the platform, and into the back alleys of the city. Your arms clutched around his neck, the best they could, and your head rested against his chest, looking up at him. Even with his mask on he was handsome. "I'm going to die."</p><p>"No you're not." Kylo tried to sound assuring, but the doubt in his tone was stronger than he wanted. He carried you the entire way back to the ship, his Knights finally joining him, and he climbed up into the Night Buzzard, placing you down onto the table carefully. "You're not allowed to die girl." He tugged gently at your clothing where the wounds were, trying to get a better view of them. He brought his hands to his mask, and pulled it off his head. He handed it behind him to Vicrul, whom took it without hesitation. He turned his attention back to you, and your wounds. He pursed his lips together frustrated. He didn't know what to do. Whenever his Knights or he got hurt, there were always nurses around to tend to them. They obviously had forgotten to bring one along. He'd do the best he could. He grabbed the fabric which he tore off of you, and pressed it firmly against the lower wound. He tugged his belt off and worked it underneath your back and out the other side, and fastened it around your waist locking the fabric in place over your wound to prevent it from bleeding anymore. He tore some more of your shirt off, and shoved it into your wound. You didn't even flinch, or make a noise against his actions feeling your body slowly starting to lose unconsciousness. He pressed his hand firmly against it, keeping it in place, noticing the stream of blood finally slowing. He looked to your face, and if you hadn't been dying, you would of seen the concern on his face. He lowered his face to yours, and he pressed his lips to your sweetly, tenderly. He kissed your for a couple seconds, and then lowered his mouth to your ear. "Please don't die...." You tried to mumble something at him, but he couldn't make out what you were saying. He moved his head, putting his ear next to your mouth. "I..." Your words were broken up, and weak, as you slowly drifted off. "love...." His face flushed red, and he pulled his head away. No. He didn't want you to say it. He felt a knot in his stomach grow, and he watched you mouth the words. "You." He didn't believe it. There was no way in hell you meant that. You were dying, and your mind was clouded. You didn't know what you were saying. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to so badly, but he just wouldn't allow himself. Love made you weak. Love made you vulnerable. He shook his head, and whispered at you. "Save your strength." It felt like time stood still as the Night Buzzard made its way back into their bay finally. He didn't waste anytime taking you into his arms, extra carefully, and carried you off the ship through the Star Destroyer. When he made it to the nurses station, he shoved the door open with the front of his boot, and placed you down onto the table. The two nurses in the room jumped to attention, and stepped around. "What happened?" One of them asked the man. He sneered. "Fix her now." He bent down kissing your lips sweetly one more, and then walked out of the room. He walked down the corridors, his hand gripping firmly around the hilt of his lightsaber. He ignited it and repeatedly hit it against the wall as he made his way down it. He screamed loudly, his whole body shaking. "FUCKKK" He didn't stop swinging his lightsaber against the walls, sparks flying through the air and around him when he rounded the corner, and he sliced through a trooper. He finally stopped watching the trooper fall to the ground, and he smirked. That made him feel better. He made his way to the conference room where he'd ordered the Knights to go, and he spoke pure anger seeping from his mouth. "If she dies, I'll kill every single one of you!" He looked to each one dangerously. </p><p>Vicrul dared to speak. "It would seem like you care about her Master Ren." He gulped when Kylo spun on his heels, swinging his saber around with him, and held it inches from Vicrul's masked face. </p><p>"I need her alive, because she is valuable to me. I've explained this to you already. That is all." He kept the saber there, and lowered his head to the Knight. "If any of you address what I choose to do with whom again, you'll pay the price." He finally lowered his weapon, turning it off, and placing it back at his side. He paced back and forth in the room. Hours passed, and Kylo hadn't stopped pacing. He'd threw another temper tantrum halfway through the wait, breaking his chair into a million pieces with his saber while the Knights just sat there, silently. None of them dared to say a word. When Kylo was in a mood, he was better off left to his own devices. Finally, a nurse strolled into the room, and Kylo turned to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>The very second Kylo heard you would be alright, he darted down the corridors to the room the nurses had moved you in, and knelt down at your side. He ran a hand up your arm softly, enjoying the softness of your skin. He saw your eyes flutter open, and a small smile appear on your face. He sighed in relief. "You're alive."</p><p>"That i am..." You whispered softly, your dazey eyes locking into his. "I really thought I was a goner..." You coughed when your tried to laugh, and it made Kylo inch closer to you. You shifted higher into the bed. He could see the glossiness in your eyes knowing you'd been drugged to ease the pain. He ran his hand gently, cautiously over the baggy shirt that you had on down to the end and lifted it. He rose it just below your breasts, and looked at the patch work the nurses did. 10 stitches on your ribs, and 4 on your side. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" He asked, tipping his head to the side, one strand of hair falling in front of his line of vision. His golden eyes shined with concern at you. You shook your head. </p><p>"No. But I think the meds help." You coughed again, and grabbed his hand coiling your tiny fingers around two of his large ones. The size difference was remarkable. Images of his fingers inside you flashed in your mind, and your blushed, averting your gaze from him. Your pussy clenched, and pool of wetness formed between your legs. How were you turned on right now? Was it the drugs? You didn't know, and honestly, you didn't care. The scene of feral Kylo played in your head now and your hips rose up from the bed. "Kylo," You sheepishly looked at his face biting your lip. </p><p>"Yes?" He could feel the sexual energy rising in the room, and was trying his best to ignore it. You were drugged. You weren't in the right mindset, and you for sure were in no condition to be having any sort of sexual exploits. "What is it?" </p><p>You removed your hand from off of his, and pressed it against your stomach, lowering it down the expansion. "I really need you." Your tone was seductive and low. Your tongue swiped out against your lip, and you let out a small mewl, your hand stopping at your clit. The only thing you had on was a baggy shirt, which Kylo had already moved up your body. You rubbed your clit slowly, arching your back into your touch. Kylo shifted on his feet, still crouched down and his eyes flashed over to your hand and pussy. He groaned loudly seeing you were already wet, and he brought a hand to his clothed groin. </p><p>"I can't. You're in no condition..."</p><p>"I'm fine..." You cooed. He just groaned again, feeling the tension build up more and more in the room. He growled watching you becoming frustrated at how bad he wanted you. He palmed himself roughly, his hips moving back and forth against his hand. He looked at your hand which moved down to your opening now, and two fingers slowly worked inside. You were being a tease on purpose and it was working. His eyes drew to your lips and face when you moaned. His cock twitched rapidly. </p><p>"Goddamn it." He cursed himself, feeling his control slipping away. Were you using the force to manipulate him? No way. You didn't know how. Did you? He thought doubtingly, and he lost it when you started pumping into yourself, moaning louder and louder. His other hand flew to your mouth. "Shhh." He whispered, rising to his feet now. His fingers worked quickly at his pants, and he gripped his cock roughly tugging it free from its confinement. He stroked himself, keeping his hand in place, and watch you fuck yourself. He grunted almost everytime in response to your moans. You could feel your orgasm creeping up slowly. You didn't want to cum on your hand. You wanted to cum on his cock. You moved your hand away from your opening, and rubbed your clit gently. </p><p>"Please Kylo, I need you inside me. I need to feel your cock in me." You were making sure you sounded sexy, and irresistible. It must have worked because Kylo climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself, ever so carefully between your legs. He pressed the tip of himself against your opening, slicking his cock with your wetness, and shoved inside of you slow. He hand had slipped from your mouth forever ago, and he placed both hands at the sides of your head, hovering his body over yours, as not wanting to press against your wounds. He pumped himself into you, slowly working his pace faster and faster, and he watched as you rubbed your clit. </p><p>"Fuck. You feel so good." He praised, seeing your cheeks turn red at his words. He lowered his mouth to yours, and flicked his tongue out against your lips. You flicked yours out and your tongues danced around one another for a minute. Then he pressed his mouth down onto yours roughly, and let his tongue slip inside. He swirled his tongue around the inside, exploring every inch of it, and your tongue flicked against him. You both groaned against one another, waves of pure bliss washing over you both. Your energies were feeding off one another, now that you were force connected, and the closer you got to orgasm the more Kylo felt himself losing control. Your walls pulsed against his cock as he fucked you deep but slow. Your fingers worked your clit fast and hard and when his mouth moved from yours and you saw his head fly back in pleasure and his eyes roll to the back of his head, you lost control. You grabbed onto his arms, your hand off of your clit now, your back arching upwards, and you cam around his cock hard. He grunted loudly feeling your body thrash under him, and he shot his seed deep inside you, slowing down to an almost stop. He milked his orgasm out, and slowly worked his body off of yours. He stood up, tucking his cock away, and looked at you, half smiling. </p><p>You smiled back at him, and your head fell to the side, eyes fluttering closed. You were tired, and the drugs were kicking in full blaster. You wanted to fall asleep in this state of absolute bliss. Kylo walked over to you and kissed your forehead, and exited the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Four days had passed, the nurses demanding you stay in bed for your wounds to heal properly, and you reluctantly had obliged. Kylo had visited you, bringing you a pile of your own clothes to change into, food, another pillow, and a black soft teddy bear for 'comfort' as he so carefully worded it. He'd been sweet, kind, caring, and it warmed your heart, but it also made you nervous. Why was he being this way? What was going on in his mind? When you tried to bring it up in the last conversation you had, he became very uncomfortable, and angry. He denied his kindness, and said he was just trying to hurry up your healing process so you could get back to work. That was the last time he visited you, and that was two days ago. You'd regretted even saying anything at all, missing him and his little kind gestures. You missed the feeling of his fingers brushing down your cheek, and the caringness that glinted in his golden eyes when he looked at you. You sighed, hugging your teddy bear once more, and placed it onto of your pillow, rising to your feet. A small pain seared up your side, and you winced. The wound on your ribs hurt the most of the two. They were healing nicely, or so the nurses said. You slipped your pajamas off carefully, not wanting to irritate the stitches or accidentally tug at them and rip them open. You stood in front of the pile of clothing that were neatly splayed across the little table in the room, and you contemplatively looked them over trying to decide what to wear. You had felt like straight garbage the past few days, and you were certain you'd looked the part too and wanted to feel pretty. You grabbed ahold of a black hour glass shaped dress that had long lacey sleeves, with a rose pattern up and down them. You tugged it down over your head and shimmied it down over your body. It hugged your frame nicely. The front split in a v-neck exposing more cleavage than you would have liked but you shrugged, moving your hands down adjusting the bottom of the dress which ended mid-way down your thighs. You reached for the pair of black combat boots, deciding it was probably best to not risk wearing heels in case your body betrayed you. You didn't want to fall down or something, and rip your stitches open. As soon as they were on, you sauntered into the bathroom, and looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was messy, strands sticking straight up. You groaned, and worked your fingers through your hair, untangling knots every so often. When it all slicked out, and there wasn't anymore loose strands, you cupped a handful of water after turning the faucet on, and coated it onto of your head, working the water over the top of your keep, securing your hair in place. Your eyes ran down your body, and you spun around in 180 degrees, smiling faintly at how pretty the dress was. You decided you looked about as good as you were going to, and made your way back through the room, and out into the hallway. You slowly started down the hallway hearing a voice calling your name behind you. You turned seeing one of the nurses frantically running towards you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Now what?</p><p>"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Her eyes looked to your outfit, and she blinked a couple times. She waved a hand in front of her dismissively. "Your stitches need more time to heal. I don't want them coming out." She sounded genuinely concerned and it didn't go unnoticed, but you weren't going to sit there in bed, bored out of your mind any longer. </p><p>"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though. I really need to get some exercise, and I'd like to sleep in my own room." You smiled at her. "I promise I'll be careful." She let out a deep sigh, and nodded in compliance at your stubbornness. </p><p>"Alright. If anything happens, see me immediately." You nodded, and turned, walking back down the hallway. You noticed that things seemed awfully quiet, and inactive throughout the ship as you made your way through half of it. You'd seen maybe 4 troopers, and not a single mechanic, or engineer. Not a soul other than them. It was strange, but you shrugged it off. You slowly approached the conference room, and paused. You tried to feel where Kylo was through the force, and a small smirk appeared on your face when you felt that he was in the conference room. So were the Knights. You gulped, suddenly reminded how much they hated you. You weren't sure if Kylo had told them to back off or not, but it brought a very uneasy feeling inside of you. You inhaled one big breath, and decided you'd pay them no mind. Would they really try anything if Kylo was right there? You stepped through the doorway, Kylo's head snapping to you. You couldn't make out the expression he had because his mask was on, and you looked to the side, eyes slowly moving over each masked Knight. Each one of their masked faces looking at you, and fixated on you as you walked through the room. You came upon Kylo, now just feet away, and his masked face moved from your combat clad boots up your bare legs, and up the expansion of your torso. He sneered under his mask, and immediately you felt the tension spark between the two of you. This made your cheeks hot, and a redness formed. You turned away from him, placing yourself into a chair at the corner of the table. </p><p>Vicrul had been seated right next to you, and turned to look at you. He stared at you for so long, Kylo finally had to clear his throat to get his attention. </p><p>You crossed one leg over the other, leaning back into against the back part of the chair. You clasped your hands into one another, interlocking your fingers, and tilted your head upwards confidently. You couldn't explain it, but the awkward rising tension in the room brought you an indescribable pleasure. </p><p>Kylo noticed your demeanor, and he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, finding a sudden urge to pounce on you, and fuck the cocky attitude out of you. He knew you could feel his energy, but he didn't care. He wanted you to. He then got a very devious though. He smirked under his mask, deciding he was going to mess with you with the force. He was a lot stronger than you, and knew you wouldn't be able to stop what he was about to do. He turned his head back to his Knights, and spoke, his modulated voice low. "The rebels are getting brave. We received a transmission from an ally earlier this afternoon." </p><p>You gasped loudly, and jolted upwards into your chair feeling a pressure against your thigh. Your face turned red seeing Vicrul, and Ushar's head look in your direction. You tried to play it off. "I got a chill." Your hand waved out in front of you trying to to get their attention off of you. As the force pressure moved up your leg, it felt like fingers working along your skin, and you shuddered. </p><p>Kylo would of chuckled out loud, but he didn't want to raise any suspicion, and forced himself silent. One of his hands slipped down to his side, and he moved the force forcibly between your legs, forcing the leg ontop of the other to fall back down onto the chair. You let it, and shifted yourself a bit, again trying to play it off. You knew it was Kylo doing this, and you mentally swore at him. He spoke again, this time his tone sounding full of amusement. "I've learned of a base that's been taken over by the rebels. They're planning an attack against the First Order. I want to find the base, and destroy it before the rebels even get the chance to attack." </p><p>The Knights looked to their Master, nodding their heads. Ushar sneered softly. "Where is the base?"</p><p>"Hoth." Kylo's hand twitched a little bit, making the force finally work its way to under your dress, and pressed firmly against your panty clad sex. You gasped once again, and tried to make your muscles go a little limp. Your eyes glistened with lust as he slowly worked your clit through the fabric. Your hips inched forwards a bit, and you had to stop them from moving into the motions. Your tongue swiped across your lips, and Kylo caught it out of the corner of his eyes. He bit his own lip, thankful his mask was hiding his facial expressions. "I want you and the rest of the Knights to go there. Kill them all." His tone was very venomous now. There was a darkness that was starting to cloud around him, the more he thought about the things he wanted to do to you, and at the thought of the resistance being destroyed. He hardened inside of his pants. He kept the force against your clit, rubbing circles firmly. </p><p>"Yes Master Ren." Ushar said, knowing his response would be agreed upon by his fellow Knights. </p><p>Your body trembled in your chair, and your hands gripped the arm rests of it, bracing yourself from thrashing around as your orgasm rose and rose. When you finally peaked, your eyes clenched tightly, and you had to bit down onto your bottom lip to keep yourself from crying out in pleasure. The Knights looked on you, all confused. Your eyes shot open, a long, heavy sigh coming from your lips as you came down from your high, and your face turned cherry red seeing the Knights and Kylo both staring at you again. You ran a hand through your hair, thankful that Kylo had removed the force from you, and you leaned forwards. "My stitches just started hurting." Your words seeped with utter embarrassment, and Kylo let out a small chuckle at the hot mess you were. Your head spun towards his direction, and your eyes narrowed. </p><p>"Knights, go prepare yourselves for your departure." Kylo demanded, and watched the Knights pile out of the room. You watched them and as soon as Kuruk stepped out, him being the last one in line, you gulped, and slowly glanced to Kylo. He'd risen from his chair, and was now standing next to your side, peering down at you through his mask. You could feel the darkness and the lust coming off of him, and your widened looking very doe like. You could feel his eyes on you, looking you over through his mask, and it made you smirk. The air was electric with sexual tension, and your eyes saw movement down at his groin. Your tongue swiped out along your bottom lip, and seductively you curled it up and across the top lip. </p><p>Kylo was internally cursing you. You looked so ravishing in your dress, so exposed, so... fuckable. He could barely contain himself. He brought his gloved hands to the sides of his mask, and it hissed, clicking, and he tugged it off. How did his hair always look so perfect after having that thing on? He placed the mask down onto the table in front of you, and he bent over, his face dangerously close to yours, making eye contact as he did. He grabbed ahold of the arm rests, and rotated the chair around to him. "Ya know," He slowly pulled himself back, stopping in front of your face, and breathed hot air onto your skin. You felt your pussy clench, and you silently inhaled a sharp breath. Your eyes darted over his pale, mole and freckled marked face taking in the details admiringly. "It's not nice to be a tease." He straightened himself out, and turned away from you. "Did you like cumming in front of my Knights?" His voice was shallow, and dark. He walked towards the other side of the table, reaching down towards the ground for something. You studied him carefully, your thighs squeezing together for friction feeling your pussy start to become wet, and pulse rapidly. </p><p>"It was naughty." Your words came out slow and soft. You didn't move your eyes off of the tall dark haired man as he walked back over to you, your collar and leash hanging off of his gloved fingers. </p><p>"Indeed." He stopped in front of you, and unhooked the collar, bending down and clasping it around your neck. He hooked it back together, holding onto the leash part of it now. "Get on your knees." He demanded. Your mouth fell agape, and you must of looked puzzled because when he spoke again, he sounded annoyed. "What don't you understand, girl?"</p><p>You went to say something but stopped yourself deciding your best option would be to just obey. You pushed yourself up, and then lowered yourself onto your hands and knees, looking up at him for approval. His eyes flashed with even more lust and desire as he looked down at you. The way the dress hugged your ass made him lick his lips. The redness growing on your cheeks brought him more pleasure. He palmed his cock through his pants and yanked your leash towards him. He chuckled as you stumbled forwards trying to balance yourself. When you finally got your composure he spoke again. "Crawl." He walked backwards, his fingers not once letting go of the hold he had on your leash. You slowly crept across the floor feeling the collar rub against the back of your neck from the pressure of his tug. Your knees scraped against the cool rough floor as you moved. Chills ran up and down your arched up back. Your pussy was dripping, and you could feel your heart beat in your entire abdomen. God this was hot. As degrading as it should have been, you didn't care. That's what made it even hotter. You wanted him to treat you like a dirty slave. You wanted him to force you, to demand you. You wanted him to take complete and absolute control over you. You continued crawling on your hands and knees to him, your hips swaying side to side in a more emphasized manner then normal. You did it on purpose. </p><p>He noticed your slyness and chuckled softly. "Desperate girl. You're loving this aren't you? You like when I treat you like the slave you are." His words hit you like a ton of bricks, and you stopped mid-step. You pulled back against his tug, your leash wrapping around his fingers hard. He growled at your disobedience. He tugged you again, and you tensed your body so he'd literally have to use his entire strength to move you. You'd rose your torso, and crossed your arms over your chest. "Girl," </p><p>"I'm not a slave."</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, the sexual frustration inside of him now mixing with just plain old frustration. You were killing his vibe and he didn't appreciate it. "Girl..." He was giving you one more chance to stop being a brat. His tone was threatening.</p><p>You ignored it holding the same position. Your eyes narrowed at him, and your own annoyance dripping off every word. "I'm not a slave anymore." Kylo was fed up. He wrapped the leash around his hand, removing the slack, and tugged his arm back hard. Your hands went flying out in front of you as your body lunged forwards. You were lucky your reflexes were quick otherwise you would have went face first into the floor. You tried to fight his actions pulling back against his tug to him. He had visible anger on his face now, finally pulling you to in front of him as his feet. His other hand hadn't moved from palming his cock through his clothes, until now. He hand skillfully un-buttoned his pants, and worked the zipper down. He slipped his hand past the seam and grabbed ahold of his aching, dripping, needy length. He tugged it out, the cool air kissing his skin. He shuddered at the sensation. He was so warm and the coolness felt extremely good. He pumped his gloved hand up and down his cock, locking his eyes into yours. </p><p>"You are whatever I say you are. If I say you're a slave, you're a slave. If I say you're a General, you're a General. If i say you're dead, you're dead. Do you understand?" He tipped his head to the side, the notorious single strand of hair falling over his face. </p><p>You nodded, deciding it was best not to argue with him anymore. Your legs shifted a bit in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure off of them. You allowed him to pull you to him this time your face literally inches away from his cock. Your mouth pursed, and you felt your body growing with need and desire. You wanted to take him into your mouth, and run your tongue up and down his length. You wanted to please him. Your tongue flicked out for him, and he growled. "No." He took a step back, continuing to stroke himself. You frowned, and whimpered in protest. Your eyes looked into his desperately. He grunted through gritted teeth. His hips bucked back and forth into his hand. His pace started to pick up on his cock. He could feel your need, your want seeping off out of your pores and it drove him absolutely mental. He didn't like how much you effected him. He didn't like how quickly you could make him lose control. It was threatening and he wanted to punish you for it. He wanted to snuff out the power, and the fire in you. He wanted control back. His eyes fluttered shut, as he moaned and fucked his hand aggressively. His lips parted, and he let out one last groan before shooting ropes of cum all over your face. He pumped himself through his orgasm, and slowed as he came down from cloud nine. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked down at you. His cum was dripping down your cheek and your lips, and he mentally cursed you as you swiped your tongue out lapping it up. Such a good girl. He smirked, and brought his gloved hand to your cheek, gathering up what he could of his mess, and pressed his cum covered fingers to your mouth. You opened them, allowing him to shove them inside, and cleaned them off swiftly. He pulled them out when he was satisfied and patted the top of your head. He released his grip on your leash, it falling to the ground with a clank, and he bent forwards, unhooking your collar. He watched your face as he rose, your collar in his hands, and he spoke softly. "Go clean yourself up. Get ready. You'll be accompanying the Knights." </p><p>Your face flushed, and you looked at him confused. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me. Go. Get. Ready. I won't ask again." His tone was bitter now, and he tucked himself back into his pants. The lustfullness that once radiated off of him was gone, and it was just darkness now. You sighed, and rose to your feet. Your hands went to your neck, and you rubbed the flesh disappointed that the pressure was gone. You liked the way the collar felt around your neck. You lowered your head, completely lost with trying to figure Kylo out. He was complicated and constantly trying to mask his feelings. Anger. Hatred. Those were the only emotions you knew he felt for sure. He showed it everyday. Yet, when he came to visit you, and brought you little gifts, and comfort items, he was sweet, kind. Why couldn't he just admit he cared, even if it was just a little bit. </p><p>Kylo watched you walk out the door, and plopped into his chair at the end of the table. He lowered his head to the table, and sighed heavily. You drove him mad. You made him feel....things and if he was being honest with himself, he hated it. He hated how you made his blood boil. He hated how his mind raced with your face in it. He hated the way you smelled. He hated the way your lips were so soft. He hated your soft skin. He hated how you sounded when he was inside of you. He hated how you were so full of innocence, and yet so sexy, and mature. He hated you, except he didn't which made him hate himself for feeling the things he felt. He clenched his fists into a ball, and slammed them down against the table. Despite how he felt, it wouldn't ever happen. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't let himself fall for someone. He wouldn't expose himself like that. He wouldn't let himself become vulnerable like that. Love was weak. He wasn't weak. The very idea of you making him look weak sent angry waves crashing over him. He wasn't going to let you seduce him. He'd let himself feel one feeling openly, lust, and that was it. Your words danced around in the back of his mind. 'I love you.' He scowled loudly and rose his head from the table. You didn't love him. You were lustfull like he was. That's all it was. There was no way anyone could love a monster like him. There was no way he'd allow it. He wanted you to fear him like everyone else did. He had to change your mind about him before it was too late. He had to do something about this. For starters, he should probably begin with putting a halt on all sexual activities with you. He frowned at the idea. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You'd changed into black skin tight leather pants, strapping a holster across your thigh for your gun and knife, and pulled on a long black hooded cape like top. It was a black soft fabric that hugged your form nicely. The hood was large. When you flipped it up over the top of your head, it made your whole head and face disappear under it. You geared up with weapons, and made your way to the bay where the Knights and the Night Buzzard were waiting for you. So you were a few minutes late, so what? No big deal. You hurried onto the ship, and Vicrul standing at the end of the ship. </p><p>"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," He had rose a gloved finger into the air, shaking it in front of your face. </p><p>You shoved the finger from out of your face, sticking your tongue out at the Knight. "Shut up."</p><p>"Make me." His words made you blush. You ignored him though, and took a seat into a long stretched bench across the wall of the ship. You felt nervous for some reason. Maybe it was being in the presence of the Knights without Kylo on standby. Maybe it was the fact that this mission was very critical and important to Kylo, and the last thing you wanted was to fail. Maybe it was just tiredness. You sure were sleepy. You brushed the feeling off, as the ship rose from the bay, and into space. </p><p>Kuruk was the one piloting it, and damn did he look focused as he did so. His hands gripped the levers/controls of the ship tightly and his gaze didn't stray from in front of him once. Cardo was cleaning blaster pistol aggressively, and mumbling incoherent things under his breath. Trudgen was slumped down along the wall on the other side of the ship. You couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, but just safely assumed so since he hadn't moved since he put himself there. Vicrul was pacing back and forth from the front of the ship to the end. He was moving his aphrik scythe from one hand to the other, lost in deep thought. You were very curious as to what he was thinking about but didn't dare ask, fearful for how he'd respond. Ap'lek was sharpening the blade of his ax, tipping his masked face side to side every so often admiring his handy work. Ushar was the one that made you most uncomfortable. He still looked at you with pure hatred, it was clear as day, even through his mask. As he stared at you now, sitting directly across from you, his boot tapped up and down on the floor of the ship. His entire leg shaking at the movement. Your eyes shifted back and forth, and lowered yourself into your seat. You'd just gotten into a comfortable position, and went to lean your head down onto your shoulder, but your body tensed, and your head rose at the words. "Why are you even here?" Ushar asked, the lack of conversation in the ship creating a slight awkward tension. Your lips pressed together, and you thought for a moment trying to think of something witty to say to him. You had nothing. </p><p>"Kylo-"</p><p>"Master Ren,...." Ushar corrected you. </p><p>Your brow rose into the air. You'd been calling him Kylo, not once had Kylo himself corrected you. You opted you weren't going to fight with the Knight about it and corrected yourself when you spoke again, mockingly. "Master Ren, wanted me to accompany you."</p><p>"I got that." Ushar snapped. "But why? What good are you going to be to us? You can't use the force in anyway that's going to be helpful to us. We're basically going to have to babysit you." He sounded absolutely disgusted at the idea of having to keep an eye on you. Not just the fact that it was YOU, but the fact that a grown woman shouldn't need babysitting. He shook his masked head a couple times, flipping his mace over his lap. </p><p>Your eyes automatically rolled to the back of your head. If he was trying to be insulting he failed. You laughed softly. "I don't need to be babysat." </p><p>"Aren't you still healing though?" Vicrul piped up. He was curious yes, but he was joining his 'brother' in mocking you. They were still bitter apparently. </p><p>"I'm fine." You spat. This was starting to get old. They needed to get over it. They couldn't be mad forever. "You guys really are acting like over-grown man children hiding behind masks. You're mad about the fact that a female took General Hux's position and had some form of power in a mostly male dominated hierarchy. I get that," Your hand went up, and wove in front of your face. "But you honestly need to grow a set and accept things for what they are." You heard footsteps coming at your side quickly, and your wrist got snatched up by a gloved hand. Your head flew up seeing Vicrul's grid like mask looking at you. </p><p>"It's not the fact that a girl took a position of power. It's not the fact that a girl is a General. It's the fact that," He lowered his masked face to yours. "You're the girl who did." Ushar's modulated chuckle made your stomach knot. You didn't know what to say in response to the Knight. You just looked up, a blank expression across your face. He continued. "We've been over this. I won't explain it again. Just know that's why we don't like it. You don't deserve the power that was given to you. You didn't work for it. Not in our opinions anyways. We've worked our asses off for everything we have. Our way of life isn't easy. Not a lot of people could survive, but we have. Our strengths and skills, we have for a reason, and we do what we do for a reason. We weren't just handed things on a silver platter like Master Ren's been doing with you, little mouse." He released his hold on your wrist, shoving it down. "You say you're fine, so be it. If you get hurt, or something happens out there on the battlefield, we're not going to save you." He pulled his head away from you, and was about to turn but added. "So best be careful." He turned on his heels, and went back towards the front of the ship, standing next to Kuruk looking off into space.</p><p>"Most importantly," Ushar spoke now filling the silence that had taken place when Vicrul stopped talking. "If for some reason you fuck this mission up for us, you won't have to worry about how Master Ren's consequences are,..." He smirked under his mask. "Because ours will be far worse than anything he'd to do his new toy." He saw your gaze lower to the ground, seeing the fear in them. "That's another thing... You were our toy first. I don't see why Master Ren gets the idea he can put any sort of claims on you. You're our little mouse." </p><p>You frantically looked to Vicrul, hoping, praying he'd come back over and say something in your defense. Why you expected him to do that, you weren't sure but a girl could hope right? Your hands tapped against your thighs nervously, silence filling the ship once more, and it stayed like that the rest of the ride. </p><p> </p><p>The mission was a success. The Knights and you arrived, blasting the rebel base to bits and pieces, and landing on Hoth only to track the few who'd escaped the destruction and chaos down and slaughtered them. You'd proven to the Knights you were more than capable of taking care of yourself, and you'd even tried to use your force powers. Successful in doing so, you'd snapped a rebels neck, gaining the respect of the Knights, kind of. The Knights and you piled back onto the Night Buzzard, and you sprawled out across the expansion of the bench against the wall. There was still plenty of room for the men to sit. All the excitement had you worked up, and you were missing Kylo more than you'd like to admit. Your eyes closed, and you hugged your arms over your chest. You were startled awake to the sound of voices. Fighting? No. Bickering. Yes. You shot up, rubbing away your blurry vision. You peered around inside the ship seeing the Knights all towards the front of it, huddled together, whispering. You stared in confusion, blinking. "What's going on?" Your voice cracked as you spoke, still half asleep.</p><p>"None of your concern." Ushar snapped, taking a moment to peer over at you then back to the group of men. They conversed some more, and then Ushar pulled away from the group walking over towards you. The second he started moving in your direction, you found yourself fully awake, and alert. Your eyes widened when he took a seat next to you, and put his arm around your shoulder pulling you into his body. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Your confusion seeping off your words. </p><p>The masked man didn't say a word as his hand slowly wrapped around your neck. That was the thing, you weren't the only one that'd gotten excited from the mission. The Knights always needed to take care of their 'excitement' after a battle, and since you were their toy, so they claimed, they were going to play with you. You swallowed hard when his gloved hand squeezed hard, and he pushed your face down towards his groin. "Make yourself useful." He sneered. Much to your surprise, your face rubbed against his groin, you feeling his hard cock beneath his pants. Inexplicably, you felt your abdomen starting to get warm, and throb. Your heart started racing, and you could feel your body temperature increasing with every passing second. He wasted no time in freeing his cock from his pants, and lowered your lips to the tip. "Open little mouse." You mindlessly obliged, your tongue swiping over the tip tasting the salty pre-cum, and you mused gripping your lips around him. He kept his hold on your neck and used it to move you up and down his length. You felt hands running along your ass cheeks, and you wanted to turn to see who it was but couldn't. It was Vicrul. His gloved hands would take a handful of flesh, squeeze then move to a different spot and do it again. It did this a few times and turned your ass to him. He grabbed ahold of your hips, shifting the lower half of your body around so you were on your knees, and worked your pants down around your ankles. He lowered one of your legs to the ground, and positioned himself so his groin could easily access yours. He joined Ushar in freeing his aching, hard cock and rubbed the head of it back and forth against your clit. He moaned at the wetness that was there, and paused his minstrations to feel you pulsing against him. He teased your opening, and then pushed his groin into your hips, slipping inside you. "You're very wet for someone who doesn't want to be our little mouse." His voice was filled with malice, and lust. He started a pace inside you, grabbing onto your hips roughly. Your head bobbed up and down on Ushar's throbbing cock, your tongue traveling up and down the length creating more pleasure for him. The feeling of Vicrul's cock pounding into you making you become wetter against him. Your walls tightened and he groaned. Your eyes shut as you could feel the desire in the room rising. Now that you were force sensitive and more in tune with it, you could kind of feel the Knights forces as well. It only brought you more pleasure, and joy knowing how badly they wanted you. Yeah, they weren't Kylo, and you felt oddly guilty, but a girl has needs. Your hips started moving into Vicrul's thrust, but he stopped that almost as soon as it started. "I'm in control here, not you." His pace inside you didn't miss a beat.</p><p> Kuruk groaned from the front of the ship, more than anything wanting to join in the fun, but he was flying and he didn't like putting it into auto pilot. His cock was so hard, and twitching so much against his pants, it was almost painful. He'd just have to masturbate when they got back. Ap'lek, as turned on as he was knew that risking laying a finger on you was asking for Kylo to lose his mind. If in fact, he'd put claims on you, and they were touching you without his permission, it was going to be absolute hell for them when they got back. As turned on as he was, he just watched the scene play out in front of him. </p><p>Cardo was impatient, as always, his cock in his hand and his hand pumping him up and down as fast and hard as possible. He wanted to be inside you so badly. He loved the feeling of your pussy around him, and he shifted from foot to foot waiting for Vicrul to finish. </p><p>Trudgen, being the genius he was had taken your hand placed it firmly around his cock. You instinctively grabbed ahold of it, and started stroking him. His hips moved back and forth, fucking your hand. </p><p>Your body was getting sweaty, and your mouth had drool dripping down the sides as you sucked Ushar's cock greedily. Your tongue flicking against it every so often making him shudder at the feeling. Your pussy was pulsing and your hips wiggled side to side, feeling yourself right on the edge. Vicrul noticed, pressing his torso over your ass and onto your back, snaking a hand underneath your stomach, and down to your clit. He rubbed hard, small circles. You cam almost instantly, your body spazzing as you moaned against Ushar's cock. Your hand had stopped pumping Trudgen's and your mouth froze on Ushar's. Vicrul watched with a sick amusement as you cam on his cock, and when you stopped writhing, he moved his hand from your clit, back onto your hips, pushing his body off of you. He fucked into you like he was trying to break you in half. He grunted, and slowed as his hot seed shot inside you. Your walls grabbed his cock tightly, and he swore. "Goddamn, you've got a nice tight pussy." He chuckled softly, and pulled from you. Ushar's hand tapped your cheek lightly, trying to get your attention. Your eyes side glanced up at him, and you started bobbing your head up and down his length once more. He grunted when your mouth gripped around him, tighter now than before. He was going to cum. The hand on your neck dug into the flesh, and his hips bucked into your face hard. His cock jamming itself down the back of your throat, but stopped when he was fully inside. Shot after shot of cum blasted into your throat, and you tried to tip your head upwards so it would slide down. He let out a loud sigh, and released your neck. You tugged your head off of him, and swallowed the rest of his cum in your mouth, wiping your lips. He shifted down the bench, and re-adjusted his pants, tucking himself away. Trudgen didn't skip a beat, he positioned himself where Ushar had been, and your head lowered to his cock, taking him into your mouth without question. </p><p>Cardo grinned and climbed up behind you where Vicrul had been moments before. He gave his cock a couple more pumps, and then lined the head up with your opening. He stared at your back for a second , surprised at the wetness that was there. He wrapped his hands around your waist, bringing a hand down to your clit, and worked your sensitive bud as he pushed inside you. He grunted, hitting your cervix at the very first thrust inwards. You were still tight as fuck, and it made him feral. His body started slamming against you as he fucked you like an animal. His fingers working your nerve over. Your body immediately panicked at the over stimulation and you felt your orgasm rising fast. How the fuck? You were confused at how he was managing to do that but you weren't complaining. Your head moved up and down, your lips parting slightly, allowing the drool inside your mouth to slather all over Trudgen's cock. His hips were moving up into you, his head leaned back against the wall lost in bliss. You mumbled again, being sent over the edge, and the vibrations made Trudgen's body shudder and he came on the spot feeling over whelmed with euphoria. You'd barely noticed he'd done so as you felt your soul leave your body at the intensity of your orgasm. When you finally came down, you felt the hotness in your mouth, and he pulled his limp cock from it. You swallowed again, and looked over your shoulder at Cardo who was still going crazy fucking you hard. He soon reached his own bliss, cumming hard, and laid there pressed against you a moment. He re-collected himself, and pulled away from you. He fixed his pants, tucking himself away and chuckled. "See? You are our little mouse." He mocked, taking a seat down next to the other Knights who'd already seated themselves. </p><p>You were out of breath, and more tired now than before. You shifted your leg down onto the ground, and bent down pulling your pants back up. Your pussy started leaking cum as you did so, it trickling down your thighs. You ignored it, buttoning your pants. You took you own seat on the bench, and looked around. For some reason as they flew towards the Star Destroyer you felt a tinge of doom building inside your stomach. How was Kylo going to react to this? You thought for a second and then remembered how uncaring he'd expressed he was, and shrugged it off. He didn't care. As the ship landed in the bay, the Knights all filed out of the ship, and you sheepishly behind them. You walked through the bay, and towards your quarters. For sure you needed a shower. You'd managed to just walk through the door when you heard Kylo's voice. </p><p>"Come to my quarters when you're done changing." You swallowed hard, and looked around. He wasn't anywhere. He was using the force to talk to you. You noticed that he sounded annoyed. Or was that just the way you thought he sounded and he wasn't? You internally screamed, and made your way to the shower, utter fear running around inside of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Kylos words played in your head on repeat the entire time you showered, and got dressed. Come to my quarters when you're done changing. Your immediate thought was that he must have known about your little exploit with some of the Knights and he was enraged. The more you tried to give justification to why he would of been mad about that, the more it didn't make sense in your head, and you became embarrassed. Kylo didn't give a shit about whether you fucked the Knights or not. No way. He didn't give a shit about you, so why should he care? You let out a deep sigh feeling overwhelmed with sadness at the fact that Kylo truly could give two shits about you. You dried yourself off, and tugged the closet open. Your eyes locked onto a long sleeved leather faux body suit with a front zipper, and grabbed it. You shimmied into it, and strapped the holster around your waist, spinning your blaster around a couple times before shoving it into its secured place. You shoved your blade into place, and pulled on the black combat boots. You shoved another blade on the inside of your boot, and rose. You stopped taking notice that someone had brought all the things Kylo had brought you while you were in the room recovering from your injuries, and put them neatly onto the table beside your bed. Your face softened thinking about how sweet Kylo had been to you again. You half frowned wishing he wasn't so emotionally confused, and in denial. There had to be some part of him that cared, even if it was just because he wanted you for your powers. You walked over to the table, grabbing ahold of the black teddy bear, and pulled it to your chest hugging it tightly. It brought you a warming comfort. You smiled softly, and turned placing it down onto your bed. You inhaled and exhaled loudly as you walked through your quarters, out the door and down the hallway. You ignored the feeling of doom that was building up inside you as you approached Kylo's quarters. You rolled your shoulders, and swallowed hard as the doors hissed open. Sheepishly you leaned your head inside. "Hello?"</p><p>"Enter." Kylo was leaned up against the wall directly across from you, his arms over his chest, his left foot up, heel flat against the wall. He couldn't see his facial expressions due to his mask being on, but you nodded, and took a couple steps into the room. You shifted your weight from foot to foot looking at him. Your eyes were full of wonder and curiousity.</p><p>Kylo didn't move, he stood there, frozen. His eyes under his mask looked you over taking in the details of your outfit. He trailed his gaze up and down your curvy body, and groaned under his breath. God you always looked so good. His gloved hands curled into themselves, his self anger growing. No. He wasn't going to let you distract him. "I heard you did extremely well on the mission. You're getting better at using the force." </p><p>You smiled feeling very proud of yourself. "I am."</p><p>"I also heard,..." He grinned under his mask knowing what he was about to say was going to strike a nerve. "That you were a good slave for the Knights." When he saw your face turn red, and your body tense, he grinned wider. Yes, he was angry that the Knights thought it was okay for them to touch you, because you were his, but, the reality was, you weren't really his. He hadn't put official claims on you, and he wasn't going to. He couldn't. Which made him even more mad because he wanted to be the only one that did those kinds of things to you. He wanted to be in control of you. He wanted to own you. He pushed himself off the wall, and took very slow, exaggerated steps over to where you were standing. He walked around you, like a cat stalking a mouse. You were his little mouse. </p><p>Your expression hardened when he approached you, your eyes following him from one side of you, darting to the other. Your chest started to rise and fall as your breaths grew shorter. When he stopped behind you, you swallowed hard. Your hands brushed against your leather clad thighs anxiously. What was he doing? "I don't want to talk about that." You felt ashamed in all honesty. Your actions were disgraceful, as pleasurable as they'd been in the moment, it felt wrong now. You could feel Kylo's rage building more and more. A darkness was closing in around the both of you.</p><p>He snarled at your words, and grabbed ahold of both of your shoulders with his gloved hands, purposefully digging into your flesh as hard as he could. He smirked wickedly hearing you whimper. He pulled your body so your back was against his chest, and snaked one of his arms around your front, pressing his arm around your neck. He lowered his masked face down to your ear and whispered. "It's not about what you want, little mouse." The fact that the whispers were modulated added an immense creepy factor to him. He tightened his hold around your throat, cutting off your air supply. </p><p>Your hands flew up to grab ahold of his arm, trying to pry it off. Panic stricken you cried out, pathetically, and through gritted teeth. "Kylo, stop, please! You're hurting me." Knowing it was a failed attempt to pry him off of you, your hands flew behind you balling into fists and you slammed them into his sides. It didn't phase him one bit. </p><p>"Now you know what it feels like." Kylo was just as surprised at the words as you were. He couldn't believe he just said that. His anger took complete control of him, and he grabbed ahold of his hand with his other hand, and pulled his arm tighter into your neck. Your hands stopped slamming into him as you felt unconsciousness slowly start to creep up on you. Your eyes fluttered open shut, and you could feel your heart beating a million miles a minute against your chest. You tried to let yourself go limp in his hold, in hopes he'd realize that he was literally about to either knock you out or kill you. Your body radiated complete and total panic, knowing he'd feel it. </p><p>Kylo growled under his mask keeping his grip firm. He spoke again, this time louder, and it sent chills down your spine. "I'll teach you the ways of the force, as promised, but when you learn all you can, you need to leave. I don't want you here anymore." His eyes watched your face changing colors and the corners of your eyes tearing up. He didn't really mean what he said but he was so mad. He was so threatened by you, he was doing what he thought would protect himself. When your lips started to turn purple, he finally let go of his hand, and pulled his arm away from you. He watched your knees buckle and as you collapsed to the ground. "Get up. Your training starts now." </p><p>When he released you, your lungs strained as you gasped desperately for air, them expanding painfully filling with oxygen. Your head pounded harshly, and your body landed with a thud onto the floor. Tears streamed down your face, and you silently sobbed keeping your head turned away from Kylo so he wouldn't see you. You cursed yourself for being so weak, and pathetic. His words hurt, but you weren't surprised. You knew he hadn't given a shit and the fact that you thought there was a possibility that he did made you feel even more pathetic. You tried to muster your composure back, and quickly wiped the tears from your eyes and off your cheeks, and that darkness that threatened to consume you both, you closed your eyes, letting it devour you. Your eyes shot open, and you submitted to the anger and the pain running through your body. You'd skillfully grabbed the blade from inside your boot when you rose, and turned on your heels quickly, and lunged at the man. Your feet hit the ground with thuds, and you held onto the handle of the blade tightly. Your arm flew upwards when you were within arms length of him, the tip pointed at his upper arm. He'd just barely side stepped your attack, the tip of the blade slicing through his clothes and the first layer of skin. He looked down at the scratch and he whipped his head at you. He wasn't expecting that. He growled, knowing you were messing up all of his senses, distracting him. He lunged at you with the same anger you had. He'd reached for his lightsaber hooked to his side, and tugged it out, swinging it through the air gracefully, it igniting. </p><p>You'd stopped mid-step, calculatingly observing him, and when he lunged towards you, you lunged straight for him back. Your eyes locked onto where his eyes were through his mask. When spun his lightsaber out in front of him in an attempt to swing at your stomach, you had to forcibly stop your body from moving forwards, and sucked your stomach muscles in. The hot tip of the saber just barely missed you. You felt the heat of it, and smirked when he missed. He spun it around again, it coming back towards your side. You hadn't had enough time to react before he ran it along your side, it burning into your skin as it melted away the leather fabric. You cried out at the contact, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. "What the fuck?" Your head turned to him when he pulled it back to him. You shoved off on your heel, leaping towards him. His saber tried to cut you off from coming any closer than you already were, but you forcibly pushed off of the floor, launching into the air, and front flipping over his searing hot weapon, and landed next to his side. You brought your leg upwards, smashing your shin into his back, and when he lurched forwards, your fist slammed into his ribs. It made him double over even more, and you took your chance. The blade in your hand spun between your fingers, and you stepped to him quickly, positioning yourself in front of him, and kicked the light saber out of his hand, it flying across the room. Your hand grabbed the top of his helmet and you shoved it up, forcing him to look at you. You pressed the blade firmly against the underpart of his mask, against the flesh that was exposed. "I win." </p><p>"I don't think so little mouse." Kylo had let you think you had. He let you attack him. He wanted to see where your skill set was, and what you were capable of. He was mildly impressed but not enough to say you could be left to your own devices. His masked face looked down at you, and you felt a whole new wave of fear rise in you. The hand that held the blade to his throat was flown backwards, and down to your side. You tried to move but you were frozen. "When you're able to overcome my force hold, that's when you've won. You're very skilled with normal weapons. I've seen your hand to hand combat, which is also very good. I need to see you yield a lightsaber though." He kept his force hold on you, and he walked across the room to the table. There was another lightsaber on top of it, and he grabbed the hilt of it, it igniting. It was also red, but it wasn't crossed like his. It was just a single beam up the middle. He walked back over to you, and placed it into your hand. He let the force off of your hand so you could grab it. "I want you to try to attack me with this." He'd walked over to where his own lightsaber was, and bent down picking it up. "Attack me." He released the force hold on you, and watched your carefully.</p><p>You looked down at the saber in your hand, and stared at it in awe. You'd never used one before, but the feeling of it in your hand brought a sense of power. It made you feel dangerous. You let the feeling wash over you, and you smiled faintly feeling a newfound confidence. You swung it around in front of you a couple times, trying to get the feel of it. It was wobbly as it swung through the air, and you moved your grip further up the hilt, it straightening out. The red glow from the saber illuminated the white walls of Kylos room, and it made your eyes glisten. You furrowed your brows together, and dashed towards him. Your feet moved quick, and you spun the lightsaber in front of you towards Kylos side. He blocked your attack with a flick of his wrist bringing his lightsaber up to collide into yours. He slide his along yours, the hums coming from them reverberating off the walls. He took a step forwards, and shoved your lightsaber to the side. You pivoted on your heels, your body whipping around in a half circle, and the saber spinning with you. Your arm flew upwards aiming the end of the red hot weapon towards the side of his masked face, and he shifted, his arm coming up just in time to stop your lightsaber with his again. He shifted his weight, and turned towards where you were. He shoved your lightsaber down to the ground again, and growled. "Try harder, little mouse." </p><p>You sneered at him, and rapidly twirled the saber around in front of you trying to hit whatever you could on him. He blocked every single attack. You were growing more and more frustrated at your failed attempts. You stepped to the backside of him, and then twirled around, ending up on the opposite side of him you'd been on, your lightsaber swung up, and your other hand rose up freezing his lightsaber before he could block you. The end of your lightsaber slashed through his tunic where his ribs where, and the flesh started to burn. You pulled it away before anymore damaged could happen, but kept the force hold on him. You stepped to in front of him, and smirked. Your hand was starting to shake as you felt him trying to fight back against your force hold on him.</p><p>He growled as he fought your force hold. He growled through gritted teeth finding it a lot harder to break it than he thought it would be. You were a lot stronger than he'd given you credit for. He watched you with calculating eyes noticing your hand start to shake. Just a few more minutes and you'd have to break off from using the force. He waited there, patiently. </p><p>Your hand started trembling and you clenched it into a fist trying to play it off. You stared at him through his masked face, trying to read him. Your focus slowly started to falter as the seconds passed and you closed your eyes trying to gather it back. </p><p>"Weak little mouse." </p><p>His words made your eyes shoot open, and your face scrunched together. A new wave of anger washed over you, and you gripped onto the hilt of your saber, your other hand flying open, and you screamed "I am not weak!" You watched as he went flying backwards across his room, and his back smashed into the wall. Your hand dropped to its side and you gasped. </p><p>Kylo grunted on impact, and he dropped to the ground, catching himself with his hand. His masked head shot up to look at you. "Well...." He rose with a clenched first. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be. Use that anger. " He could feel it radiating off your body, and he was sure you could feel his own. You were both just too very angry, angsty, sad people trying to survive. He stepped to you watching your body tense again. The burn wound on his side started to throb. He'd forgotten about it to be honest. He growled and looked down at it. He brought his hand up, and waved it in front of your face. Your body fell unconscious and he caught you, lifting you up, holding you against his chest, and carried you over to his bed. He placed you down, and he scowled. "Beautiful little mouse." He leaned his lightsaber against the wall by his bed, and brought his hands up to his mask. It clicked and hissed and he tugged it off. He shook his head, his black locks hugging his face perfectly. His golden eyes skimmed over your leather clad body, and he smirked. He made his way through his room, to the attached room, and walked down the stairs. He placed the helmet down onto a weird octoganal shaped table like piece of furniture, and ontop of a pile of ashes. He side glanced towards another table where his grandfather's burnt, beaten up masked was. He lowered his head, and whispered. "I want to be free of this pain grandfather. Give me the strength of the dark side." He wanted to rid himself of these....feelings. He had to if he was going to finish what his grandfather started. It was the only option. It was the only way to ensure he didn't fail. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything other than revenge. Hatred. Anger. He stared at the mask for a good long while not noticing that you'd woken up, and quietly sauntered into the room. </p><p>"Who's mask is that?" Your voice was quiet, low. He visibly jumped a bit, and you chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."</p><p>His head snapped to you. "You didn't frighten me." He narrowed his eyes at you. "It's none of your business." He turned away from you looking back at the mask. He started to walk towards you, his face emotionless. "You shouldn't be out of bed. The amount of force you used, you're not used to it. You're weak." </p><p>"I feel fine." You assured, watching him slowly close the gap between where he'd been and you. You looked up at him, and your eyes screamed with desire. </p><p>He tried to ignore it, but it just seeped through your pores and into the air like a poison. His lip twitched upwards, and he ran a hand through his black locks, tipping his head upwards into it. Your eyes watched his actions, and you bit your bottom lip. How was everything he did so attractive? You mentally swore at yourself for being so caught up in your lust for him, but you couldn't help it. You slowly rose a hand wanting to touch his cheek. He grabbed ahold of your wrist right before you made contact, and he snapped his head down to look at you. "No."</p><p>"No what?" Your face formed a smirk.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"Don't what?"</p><p>"You know what." Kylo's eyes narrowed, as he bore them into yours. Your pussy immediately started throbbing at the eye contact. You brought your other hand up, trying to attempt the same thing. His other hand caught your wrist, and he held them both above your head. He shook his head, a strand of hair falling over his right eye. "I said, no." You moved your gaze down his body, stopping at his groin. He was hard and pulsing through the fabric. You could see it clear as day. </p><p>"Your mouth says no, but your body says otherwise."</p><p>"I don't care. We can't." He sounded almost saddened by his own words. His eyes averted from yours, and he was trying so hard to ignore the sexual tension building. He kept your wrists in his hands, and he groaned when you stepped towards him, pressing your body into his. He sneered, and turned your bodies around, walking you backwards into the wall. He pushed your held wrists above your head, and held you firmly in place. </p><p>You let out a small moan when you made contact with the wall, and you tucked your bottom lip into your lip biting at it. Your hips arched forwards, and you could feel your sex starting to drip with excitement. Lustfullness flashed over your face, and your pupils widened looking him up and down. "We can't what?" Your head tipped to the side, knowing you were toying with him and he was just going to get mad. Maybe if he got mad enough he'd take his anger out on you, in the best way possible. </p><p>"You're insolent. You're a distraction. You drive me crazy, and I can't think straight when you're around. I can't have that. I won't." His tone was harsh and stern as he spoke. He looked you directly in the eyes, and you stared back into his, a frown forming on your face. Your lips pursed together and you were about to say something but he stopped you when he pressed his lips against yours. He kissed you deep, hard, aggressively. His tongue invaded your mouth, and he overtook yours. You kissed him back just as passionately. Your body arching upwards into his when he pressed against you. You could feel his pulsing length against your stomach, and you groaned against his mouth. He finally broke away from you, and let your hands go. He took a step back, and grabbed a handful of your hair, dragging you through that section of his quarters, back up the stairs, and into the sleeping part of the room. He pulled you into the bathroom, and to the large shower. He turned on the hot water, then the cold, and then turned his full attention to you. He released your hair, and ran his hand down your cheek, down your neck and then over the front of your chest. He coiled his fingers around the zipper and tugged it down, exposing your breasts. He pulled it all the way down, and he quickly brought his other hand up, and ripped your body suit open. He slipped his hands under the fabric on your shoulders, and worked it down over your arms, tugging it off your wrists at the end. He grabbed ahold of the leather suit hanging from your hips, and worked them down your body. When it fell down to your ankles, his eyes grew dark, and he demanded "Take it off, now." He watched as you obliged, and he started to strip himself. He removed the cowl from his neck, tossing it onto the sinks countertop, and then tugged his tunic off. He worked at his belt, unhooking it, and then threw it to the ground. He hurriedly undid his pants, and tugged them down. His hard cock stood at attention as he stripped the rest of his attire off, and he looked to you. His ungloved hand rose, and he pointed to the shower. "Get in." </p><p>You willingly obeyed, looking at his cock as you stepped past him to get into the shower. You stepped inside, the water cascading down onto your head first, and down your face, slowly working its way down your body. He climbed in behind you, and grabbed ahold of your shoulders, turning you so your back was against the cold tiled wall. He pressed you up against it, and lowered one hand down to your neck. He squeezed lightly, releasing his other hand from your shoulder. You moaned when he grabbed ahold of your throat, and one of your hands reached out taking his wet, hardened cock into your hands. You gripped him firmly, and started a quick pace. When he moaned you inhaled sharply. His moans made your mind spin. He started bucking his hips into your hand, and his other hand worked its way down your chest. He tweaked your nipple between two fingers a couple times, and then grabbed ahold of your large mound, squeezing. He played with your breast for only a few minutes, and then slowly ran it over the expansion of your stomach. Your back arched out against his touch, seeking for more. He smirked at the sight of your desperation, enjoying it. He moved his hand to between your legs, and used his knee to dig between your thighs, and forced your legs to spread apart more. His fingers on your neck tightened as he started to rub your clit. He kept the smirk on his face as he teased you. He grunted softly when your pace on his cock slowed. You could tease to. He didn't like that, and he brought two fingers to your opening. He felt the wetness from your own juices, and chuckled. "You're a naughty little mouse." He slicked his finger with it, and worked them inside you. Your head flew back, and you moaned. He started wiggling his fingers side to side, and then curled them upwards. He hit your g-spot and it made you cry out in surprise. Your hand around his cock started a quick pace again, and you bit down onto your lip hard. He fingered you deep, making sure he was hitting where he needed to. He watched as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and your body started to convulse and writhe against him. You could feel your orgasm creeping slowly, and you desperately wanted to cum. As it hit you, your whole body felt like it went numb, and your knees wobbled, you would of lost balance had Kylo not been holding you up by your throat. Your vision blurred, and your lip started throbbing, blood trickling down from it since you'd bit it so hard when you cam. As you came down from your high, you made eye contact with him. He was seemingly lost in his own bliss, because he looked distance, distracted. He looked so handsome. The hair falling from his hair, droplets of water running over his angel kissed face. His large plush lips. You pulsed your hand tightening and releasing the grip on his cock, and he snapped out of it. He looked to your hand and he mumbled something under his breath. He yanked his hand from your throat, and slipped it down to your thigh. He slipped it to the under side of your leg, and pulled it up onto his arm. He positioned himself between your thighs, making your hand forcibly come off of his cock. He lined the tip of his cock against your opening, and moved his hips back and forth against your bud. He did this a couple times, and then shoved himself inside you. His other hand grabbed onto your hip, and he pressed all his weight into you, pressing your body harder into the wall. You moaned as he filled you up, and grabbed ahold of his shoulders as he started to fuck you. He leaned his head down, and swiped his tongue over your lip, gathering a pool of blood, and pulled away swallowing it. He grunted at the taste, and he tipped his head back. He slammed his hips into yours, your back coming off the wall and then back against it hard. It made you wince, but you didn't fight it. You felt him hitting your cervix with every inward thrust, and you wanted to cry out. Your brow furrowed together, and you finally opened your mouth to say something. He stopped you with the force though. You muttered against it and he brought his mouth to your ear. "Shh...little mouse. " His words were seductive. He kept his pace inside you, making you edge towards orgasm again. He throbbed inside you, making your pussy clench back in response. As he brought you over the edge again, he locked his eyes into yours. Your eyes widened as you peaked, your face reddening. You moaned against the hold on your mouth, and your hips bucked back and forth against his. He grunted, and finally averted his eyes from yours when you started to climb down from your euphoria. He reached his not moments after, and slowed his pace, riding it out. He grunted loudly. and stilled inside you. He stood there for a couple minutes, and finally dropped your leg softly down to the floor. He stepped back away from you and turned towards the water spouting out. He reached and grabbed a bar of soap and lathered himself up and down. He was silent, and you just stared at him still against the wall. You watched as he washed his whole body, and then he shampood and conditioned his hair, and finally looked over his shoulder at you. "Clean up" You nodded, and pushed off the wall. You reached for the soap, but he grabbed your hand and pulled you in front of him. He lathered your body up and down, taking his sweet time moving his hands across every inch of your skin. When you were all rinsed off with soap, he gently worked shampoo into your hair, and you shut your eyes as he washed it out. His touch felt so nice. His hands worked into your scalp and you moaned. He conditioned it , rinsed it out, and he drew your attention back to reality when he spoke. "Get out and get dressed." You snapped your eyes open, and watched him exit the shower. He was dried off and dressed before you could even think about moving. You sighed, and stepped out of the shower. He handed you a towel, and you dried off, not wanting this side of Kylo to stop. He gave you one last look and spoke before he exited the bathroom. "Meet me in the throne room." You nodded, and sighed when he left. There it was again, his cold, emotionless demeanor. You quickly re-dressed yourself into your full leather body suit, and re-strapped your weapons onto your holster. You silently walked through the sleeping part of his quarters, and the lightsaber he'd let you use earlier caught your eye. You smiled and walked over to it, grabbed it and shoved it onto the holster. You sauntered off out of the room and down the corridors. You came upon the throne room, but stopped before entering hearing footsteps behind you. You knew those footsteps all too well. You turned to look still though. </p><p>The Knights were walking up the corridor in complete unison. The sheer power that emitted from them sent chills up and down your spine as you watched all six men approaching you. You gulped and each one of them looked you up and down as they passed by you and into the throne room. You  cleared your throat, and straightened your body out, trying to appear tall, powerful. You entered the throne room sheepishly. You looked ahead of you seeing The Knights all lined up next to each other right in front of the throne where Kylo was seated. He was leaned back against it, looking so powerful and sexy. Your cheeks turned red as you looked upon him. </p><p>"We've received a weird transmission earlier. We couldn't make out what the message was saying because it was distorted but we tracked where it came from. I want to send out you out to exegol." </p><p>Vicrul and Ushar looked to one another, and then back to their Master. "Master Ren, isn't that where,..." Before he could say anything further Kylo interrupted. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So isn't it not such a good idea to go there then? It's a setup." Vicrul stated, waving a hand through the air dismissively. </p><p>Kylo sneered. "We're going to kill Palpatine." His tone was calm. </p><p>Vicrul stared blankly at the man through his mask. "I'm not questioning your decision, but how? He's going to be able to see your thoughts before you even try. He'll kill you." Kylo just grinned at him which confused the man even more. "I'm sending our little mouse." He looked at you, and you shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>"What?" Your words came out quicker than you could even think about stopping them. </p><p>"He's connected to me. He knows my thoughts, he knows what I'm going to do. He's in my mind. However, he doesn't know about you, as far as I know...." He paused thinking about it. "You're going to show up, and catch him off guard, and kill him. I can't take over the galaxy with him in the way." He golden eyes turned dark as he spoke. "I will bring a new order to the galaxy when he's gone. I will finish what my grandfather started." </p><p>The Knights looked between themselves, and then to you. Ushar scowled. "She's not strong enough to kill him." </p><p>"Yes, she is." Kylo spoke matter of factly. "She's stronger than you give her credit for. She's just got to use her anger to her advantage. She's got to harness it and unleash it all on him." </p><p>Your face flushed with color feeling incredibly uneasy about this whole thing. You hadn't had time to protest or argue your case as to why this was a bad idea. Kylo dismissed you and the Knights, and you followed blindly after the Knights to the bay. You walked through the bay, ignoring the chaos that was happening before you with engineers running back and forth, troopers screaming at one another, and the Knights bickering back and forth. You were zoned out thinking about how Kylo had basically just threw you into a trap. He signed your death certificate. Palpatine. Wasn't that the guy who turned against the Jedi, started a whole revolution against the council, turned people into Siths and took the Sith throne? Wasn't he the guy who used force lightening? Your whole body tensed thinking about how you were about to willingly follow his orders to your death. You'd do anything for him, and you cursed yourself for that. You'd die for him, and if this was what he wanted, you'd do it. You watched the Knights climb aboard their ship, and an engineer approached you snapping out of your thoughts. </p><p>"Your TIE fighter is ready General." Your eyes looked the engineer up and down and you nodded. You followed him over to the fighter that you'd previously used to escape, and you reluctantly climbed inside of it. You lowered your body down into the pilots seat as the top closed down above you. Your anxiety was off the charts as you started the fighter up, and it hummed softly. You shifted the levers forwards, and it started to rotate lifting into the air. You waited for the Knights to leave the bay first, and followed behind them. You quickly punched the coordinates into the ship, and a green screen appeared with the map on it. You knew this mission was going to be complex. You had to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>You don't know how long it'd been that you'd been flying for, but it felt like an eternity. Your eyes looked forwards most the trip, making sure to stay on course, but your attention was drawn when a large colorful mass came into your peripherals. It was beautiful. There was a moon that rotated around the mass slowly, and you watched it the entire time you were passing it. Was it a planet? You looked to the map, not seeing it come up on the map. It had to be, there was a moon. Right? As your fighter came around the other side of you, you saw there was a large black hole on the other side of it. You gasped, and your brain went into overdrive thinking about whether the black whole would swallow up the beautiful mass or not. You couldn't do anything about it, and you sighed. Damn what a shame. What happened to things that got swallowed up by black holes anyways? Your mind seemed to wander off but you were interrupted by the crackle of your commlink. You pressed it, and Kuruk spoke. "We'll be there in a few minutes." </p><p>"Okay." You responded back, and shifted a bit in your chair. You started to see the lightening on the horizon, and the dark clouds. You swallowed hard, feeling a bit of doom rising inside your stomach. "Here we go." You muttered to yourself, and shoved the levers forwards speeding the ship up to come upon the Knights ship. You kept your gaze straight ahead of you, entering the dangerous, electric atmosphere. As you and the Knights flew through the dark clouds, threw a lightening storm, you gasped when you saw the large fleet hovering in the orbit of the planet below. You inhaled sharply as both your ships flew beneath them. They obviously saw your arrival right? What kind of shit was this going to be? You sneered, and you slowly lowered your TIE fighter to the ground. The Knights ship joined you at your side, and the piled out of the back of it. You gathered up all the strength you had inside of you, making sure you had your lightsaber, your blaster, your gun, and your knives. You sighed once more, and climbed out of the fighter. </p><p>Vicrul lead the Knights to you, and he spoke sternly. "We'll go in and take care of whatever gets in our way. You're going to have to catch him off guard, so you'll have to find a different way inside." </p><p>Ushar put his hand on your shoulder, and he lowered his head to you. "Be careful little mouse."<br/>He patted your shoulder, and followed after Vicrul. The other four Knights all nodded their heads at you as they walked away. </p><p>You gulped hard, and looked around. You decided it was time, and quickly took off running off to the side of you.</p><p>Vicrul grunted, his phrik scythe swinging around and knocking the guard threw the air. He watched the man fall hard to the ground and swung his scythe around, cutting the man in half. Kuruk's ax made contact with the side of a guard, cutting into him, and the man fell to the ground. He yanked it from out of his side, and slammed it down into his back. Cardo's flame thrower contrasted the dark aesthetic of the large cave like enclosing that surrounded them. He blasted it out into a group of guards, them catching on fire and flailing about in the opposite direction making him chuckle. Trudgen's vibrocleaver swung through the air aggressively and accurately knocking his enemies across the room. Ushar's club smashed into the heads of every single guard he knocked down from the concussion generator on it. They'd finished off the last of the guards who so daringly tried to stop them, and the walked up a long dark cramped hallwaylike stretch, coming upon a large room. To their sides there were rows of benches/bleachers, and there were hundreds of people lined up in each row. Directly in front of them sat the Sith throne, and the Sith himself, Paplatine. Vicrul looked to Ushar and the rest of the Knights. "Well distract him." When he got a nod, he led the men to in front of the throne and he stepped out in front of them, to the wrinkly, cringe worthy looking hooded man. "Master Ren sent us. We got your transmission but we couldn't make out what it said. Apologizes." </p><p>The hooded male slowly turned to look at the Knights, and when he spoke his voice was cracked, broken up. He sounded just as scary as he looked. "Where is the Almighty Kylo Ren?" His question was filled with curiousness. </p><p>Vicrul sighed. "He had other matters to attend to." He heard the man growl and it even made him shudder. </p><p>"I see." Palpatine rose from his throne, his pale, dried up, shriveled prune looking face exposing itself barely in the darkened room. The lightening from above illuminated the room somewhat but not enough to make out distinct features on someone far away. He rose his hand, force choking Vicrul. "Get him here. NOW!" </p><p>The Knight choked at the hold of the man, and he nodded his head. He thought he was going to be released but Palpatine looked to the other Knights demanding them to contact Kylo immediately. He tightened the hold on the Knight, waiting. Ushar jumped to immediate action, and pulled the commlink up to his masked face. "Master Ren...."</p><p>Kylo was pacing back and forth in the command room. He nearly jumped when his commlink went off. He brought it to his face, and he sneered. "What?"</p><p>"He wants to see you." Ushar's voice was meek and timid as he spoke. He could feel the annoyance and anger through the commlink when Kylo spoke. </p><p>"I can't. Tell him I'm preoccupied." </p><p>"We tried. He wants you here now." Ushar swallowed hard under his mask. He was nervous. He knew what Palpatine was capable of, and as much as they knew the risk showing up here, it didn't mean he hadn't been kind of dreading it. Now as Palpatine demanded for Kylo's presence, he could just feel the tension rising and it made him uncomfortable. </p><p>"He's going to have to wait." </p><p>Palpatine growled at Kylo's words through the commlink, and shot a bolt of lightening towards Vicrul, sending him flying up into the air, and backwards. "Starting now, every hour I wait, I'll kill one of the Knights." He spoke with malice, and pure rage. </p><p>Kylo sighed deeply. "Patience is a virtue." He hoped to god you'd be able to take care of business. He was going to be absolutely livid if he was going to have to go down there. </p><p>Vicrul groaned from on the ground, and rolled over, looking to the Knights. He slowly forced himself to stand up, feeling weakened by the bolt of electricity that just surged through his body. He wobbled over to the other Knights, and glared at the wrinkled man through his mask. Palpatine smirked looking the Knights over. He rose his hands into the air, directing the words to the crowd of people that were seated in the rows. "Kylo Ren will finally be coming to us. We shall finally be fulfilling the prophecy and we shall take over the galaxy using his strength in the force! The siths will not be stopped. We will reign again." </p><p>You'd trudged your way through some pretty intense back end cave passages, crawling down on your hands and knees through some muck, and finally you'd reached the end of the tunnel, hearing the cheering of people in the distance. You slowly crept up the dark lit pathway, seeing the back of a large throne, and the pale deformed man raising his hands into the air. You'd watch Vicrul be thrown across the room, and it made you mad. Your hands balled into fists, and you held one of them out, opening it again, and focusing your energy towards him. </p><p>Palpatine's body flew forwards, and he was evidently caught off guard by it, because he went straight to the ground, onto his knees. He shot his head up, the force pressure holding the rest of his body down. He sneered. "Show yourself girl!" </p><p>Your face flushed with color at his words, and you gasped. How did he know? You cleared your throat, and slowly walked out of the shadows keeping your hold on him. You stepped out in front of him, and bore your eyes into his, trying to not be intimidated. </p><p>"So you're the one I've been feeling." Palpatine spoke as if he wasn't at all phased by your actions. His head had turned to look you up and down. A sick smile graced his face, and it sent chills up your spine. </p><p>"Guess so." You narrowed your eyes at him, feeling your hand start to tremble slightly. You mentally scoffed. No. Not now. You tried to focus harder on keeping the force hold on him. </p><p>"You're here to kill me."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You don't want to do that girl." His eyes shot to your shaking hand, and he just smiled wider. He fought back against your force hold, and slowly managed to get up to a standing upright position. He stepped to you, and your jaw slacked open. Your hand shook like crazy, but you kept it there, fighting back with all your strength. </p><p>"One reason why I shouldn't." Your heart started beating against your chest hard and sweat dripped down the back of your neck. You stepped outwards, and took a deep breath, not taking your eyes from off of his. </p><p>"Because, Kylo's going to use you to do the dirty work, and he's going to throw you away like you mean nothing. You're nothing to him. You're a slave." His tone was soft, but his words were eerie. He was just an all around creepy looking, creepy sounding person, and every word made your body tense up. You stood there, silent, letting his words sink in. "You'll kill me. He'll take leadership, take control over my fleet, and he'll gain all the power he could ever need. Where's your place? Beside him?" He scoffed. "You know just as well as i do, you'll end up back where you were. That's all you're ever going to be to him," He pointed to the Knights. "And to them." He spoke with truth already having dove into your mind while you stood there, seeing everything. "You have no place with him in power. I could offer you so much more than he ever could."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"Everything." He was standing right in front of you now, just a few feet away, and your hand was bobbing up and down, the force control slowly slipping out of your control. You sneered, and lowered your hand, knowing you were no match for him, force wise. Your hand slowly rose grabbing ahold of your lightsaber hilt, and pulled it out, it igniting in front of you. "I can offer you true power. Power of the dark side. Real, raw power. I could offer you," He turned around, gesturing to the rows of people, and then to the throne. "All of this...." He turned back to you, and eerily smiled. </p><p>You shook your head. "Kylo wouldn't just throw me away." The words came out freely, but you felt wrong saying it. You had your own doubts about his intentions with you as it was, he didn't help adding to it. You stared at him, feeling utter confusion rising inside of you. Your eyes looked to where he pointed, and then back to his face. He was serious. Everything about his offer you could sense was legit. You took a moment to think about it, and spoke finally. "No. I won't betray him."</p><p>"He's going to betray you and you know it. He doesn't care about anyone but himself...." Palpatine's head tipped upwards. "Join me girl. I'll show you real power, and you can exact your revenge." He extended his wrinkled pale hand in your direction. Your face scrunched together at his offer, and you swung the lightsaber around, colliding it into his wrist. His loud scream echoed through the room, bouncing off the rocked walls. You didn't let him process it, and side stepped, spinning your body around, and the lightsaber towards his stomach. It sliced through his side a bit, before he used the force to shove it away from him. He shot out a bolt of electricty from his fingers and directly at you. The electric shock swarmed around you, swallowing you up in a cloud of agony and your hold on the lightsaber released it flying through the air. </p><p>The Knights would have helped you, but another group of guards made their way into the room, and it wasn't a very fair fight this time. There were three guards to every one of the Knights. Vicrul slashed through one of the guards, and turned to look at you as you cried out falling onto the ground from the bolt of lightening. He growled, and tried to step towards you being cut off by two guards. Damn it. </p><p>You fell hard onto the ground, and fought back tears. That was a pain you'd never felt before. You bit you lip, wrapping a hand around your side, and forced yourself to your feet. Another bolt of lightening shot at you. You rolled onto your head, along your back, and back onto your feet avoiding it. You heard the older man snarl softly, and you grabbed your blaster on its holster, and aimed it at him. The blast shot through the air, and hit him right in the thigh. He doubled over in pain, and he used the force to throw it from your hands. You glared at him, and your hand shot up, trying to freeze him in the force again. Seeing him unable to move again, you rose to your feet quickly, and dashed towards him. You just barely grabbed ahold of your lightsaber again, igniting it and swung it in front of you towards his head when he stopped you. He kept you frozen there and he sighed. "Join me. I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of. I'll show you the proper way to use the force." When you shook your head, fighting back against his force hold, he sneered. "Join me or die." Your lips pursed together as you stood there. He threw you backwards again, and shot out another bolt of electricity. It swallowed you in another cloud of pure shock and agony, and your head flew back against the ground in pain. He shot another bolt. Then another. He was killing you slowly. You writhed against the ground, your body soaking in every shock. Your eyes filled with tears, and you gritted your teeth. Im going to die. You knew this was a bad idea from the get go, but again, you would of done anything for Kylo. You laid on the ground, your eyes closing slowly. Your mind filled with memories of your time on Kylo's ship, and you smiled, all of Kylo's sweet moments taking over. At least you'd die feeling happiness. </p><p>"He used you, and now look at you. Dying for someone who won't even give you a second thought once you're gone." Palpatine had let up on his electric assault on you, and looked upon you disgusted. </p><p>Your face tensed and you shot your eyes open. You were fed up with this man and his bullshit. You didn't want to hear it. You didn't believe it. Sort of. He watched as you slowly rose from your once laying position on the ground, and he shot out another strike. Your hands rose out in front of you, stopping it inches from your face. It made him audibly gasp, and you screamed using all the anger from inside of you, focusing it into pushing it back against him. It shot backwards towards the wrinkly prune, and he blasted into his stomach, making him shake from head to toe. You kept it going, watching him fall to his knees, and then slowly to the ground. He gave you a look as you watched his body slowly deteriorate. "He'll never love you." Were his last words as he turned to ash underneath the assault. Your hands fell down in front of you, and you collapsed to your knees out of breath. You stayed there for awhile, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened, the words that the man spoke, and finally, you rose slowly. You looked to the row of people whom were all silently sitting there, and then to the throne. You were engulfed in a cloud of rage still and you slowly started walking towards it. You hadn't noticed that your whole body was surrounded by an unexplained darkness and your eyes had turned golden colored. You made your way up the steps to the throne, and rotated on the heels of your boots, lowering yourself down into the chair. Your head tipped upwards as you shifted yourself all the way to the back of the chair, and your arms placed on the arm rests. You felt such immense power and strength coming from around you as you sat there. Everything and everyone in the room fell silent. The fighting from the Knights stopped with the guards, and everyone looked to you with shock. Your face twisted into a smirk, and your golden sith eyes shimmered in the Knights direction. You watched as Vicrul slowly worked past the group, and towards you. </p><p>"Little mouse, what have you done?" He sounded concerned as he looked upon you. Not understanding a word of what he meant, your head tipped to the side. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your eyes...." He knew what it meant. He'd seen it before. "They've changed...." He shook his masked head at you. "Get off that throne."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"Come on now little mouse. This isn't what you want."</p><p>"Yes, it is. He said I'd have all the power I could ever want. He said I'd have everything I've ever wanted... I want that." You spoke with a dark, but calm tone. You tried to soften your facial expressions to the male. "He spoke nothing but truths. Kylo doesn't care about me. He would of thrown me away the second I wasn't useful to him anymore. Now, I don't have to worry about that. I won't have to worry about being degraded to a slave lifestyle. I can rule, I can be powerful. I can be in control of my own destiny. I can control others destinies too." You pointed up to the large fleet that saw in orbit. "I have an army at my disposal now. I can do whatever i want without fear or consequence. Now," Your hand lowered back onto the arm rest. "Leave. Tell Kylo it's done, and leave before you join him." Your tone was now threatening. </p><p>Vicrul frowned under his mask knowing there was no arguing with you, and he nodded his head, turning to his Knights. "Let's go." He gestured to them to follow. The Knights made their way back to their ship, and climbed aboard, and started back towards Kylo. Vicrul sighed the heaviest he could manage taking a seat at the end of the ship. "Master Ren's going to be furious." </p><p>"That's an understatement." Ushar said, knowing they were all about to get their asses whooped. What were they supposed to do? Take you on and forcibly drag you back? They knew that was a death wish. </p><p>You leaned back into the back of the throne, feeling the energies of all the previous sith before you slowly seep into you. You'd never felt more powerful than you felt in this exact moment. All that pain and sorrow you felt about Kylo and the way he treated you left your body. Your golden eyes looked around the rows of people, and you grinned. You looked up through the hole in the rocked cave, and to the large fleet of ships above. Those were all yours to command, to do with as you saw fit. You relished in the way you felt right now. You were a queen now. You were in control of your own life now. No one could take that from you now. Not even Kylo. He had his chance to be kind to you, to give you a place other than his toy in his life, and he chose to ignore his feelings and pretend like they didn't exist. Now, you were going to do the same. If he came to you, which you doubted he would, you'd deny him like he did you. You'd shoot him down. Palpatine had been right about one thing, you'd get your revenge. You'd start with that annoying pretty little bitch on Naboo. She could of been kind, and believed you, yet she threw you into a cell despite your words. Your hands clenched into fists, and you spoke loud. "Prepare the army for an attack on Naboo. We're going to kill the queen." You rose from your throne, hearing the cheers from rows, and you grimaced as you sauntered across the ground. You wasted no time in making your way back to your TIE fighter, and climbed inside. You started it up, and started up towards the Dreadnaught that was in front of the entire fleet. You boarded it, and climbed off of it. An entire swarm of imperial officers swarmed around you, but they lowered their heads. Word spread fast apparently. "Prepare for war." You walked past them, seeing them all scurry to your command. You made your way through the bay, and down the corridors. You'd stopped finding a trooper and asked where the bridge of the ship was. He pointed and you sauntered off. You'd arrived in no time and walked through the doors. Various officers turned and looked at you, and nodded their heads at you. Your golden eyes shimmered at them as you walked through the room. You made your way to the large glass window paned out across the length of the front of the ship, and crossed your arms behind your back, standing still. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Knights ship pulled into the bay, and Vicrul groaned loudly seeing Kylo waiting for them. "This is going to suck."</p><p>"Yup." Kuruk stated spinning around in the pilots chair, and rose. He sighed, and climbed off the ship first, the other Knights following behind him. As they all piled out of the ship one by one, Kylo's face washed over with rage. </p><p>"Where is she?" He tipped his head to the side, and looked between the Knights.</p><p>"She killed the old man."</p><p>Kylo stared at Vicrul as he spoke, eyes darkening. </p><p>"But, i guess he convinced her you didn't give a shit about her, and you'd betray her. He told her if she joined him, and the dark side, she'd have untamed power, and that she'd never have to be a slave to anyone again." Kylo's face visibly changed as Vicrul's words came out slow, and timidly. The anger inside of him growing with every second. "She took on the Sith's power, and she sat on the throne." </p><p>Kylo's eyes grew big, and he growled. "She what?!" He clenched both his hands into fists, and turned on his heels, storming off through the bay. His feet thudded against the floors, his cloak swaying at his sides and against his legs angrily. His rage emitted off of him as he moved through the ship, making a group of troopers part way so he could storm past them. He made his way to his quarters, stomping through the threshold, and screamed once they door shut. "TRAITOR!" He stomped into the room at the side of his sleeping quarters, and to Darth Vaders helmet. He took a seat in the cool metal chair that was there, and lowered his head. "Please give me the strength not to murder this bitch." He sneered, and rose his head, looking the helmet over. He pondered for a moment and tried to reason with your justifications for taking the throne, and turning dark. He sighed, and figured he'd try to reach you through the force. </p><p>"What are you doing little mouse?"</p><p>You scowled hearing Kylo's voice. You figured the Knights must of just gotten back to the Star Destroyer. You cleared your throat. "I'm on my way to kill a very rude Queen. What about you?" You opted to be a smart ass, but a casual one. You could hear the annoyance in his voice. </p><p>"That's not-" He stopped himself, realizing you were trying to irk him. "I mean, why did you do it?"</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Because..."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to take over your reign. Feel free to do whatever it is you need to do. Use my new acquired fleet if you have to, but I won't give up this position. All my life I've been a nobody. I've never made a real difference. I've been weak, and pathetic. Now," Your hands gripped onto one another behind your back. You stared off out at the universe as you flew through it. "Now, I'm stronger than I've ever been. I'm the one in control. No one's going to dare try to tell me what to do. I'm a queen. You didn't give me any reason not to."</p><p>Your words hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought he'd given you everything. He sneered, and spoke through gritted teeth. "I didn't kill you."</p><p>"Thanks, I guess? You want to bring a new order to the galaxy? That's fine by me, but if you get in my way, I'll destroy you." You spoke with a tone which made Kylo's eyes grow even bigger. He could feel the power that was seeping from your through the force, and he narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"You're going to get yourself killed. You need a teacher. Come back to me little mouse. I'll help you,..." He paused. "Please." He sounded legitimately sad. </p><p>You noticed it, but figured it was just a ruse to get you to feel bad. You ignored it. "You're in no position to tell me what I need anymore. In fact, you're in no position to tell me what to do, how to feel, what to wear. Anything. Now, I've got more important matters to attend to. Do whatever you need to do, but leave me alone. You had your chance. You choose to not do anything with it." You broke the connection, and suddenly your stomach turned to knots. Your lips formed a frown, and you tried to ignore the pain that was building inside you. The corners of your eyes built up droplets of water, but you forced them away. You'd wanted Kylo so bad, and it hurt that he didn't feel the same. You shoved the feelings back deep down inside, and turned your attention back to the passing asteroids, and stars. You were going to take all that built up anger, and hatred, and pain, and destroy everything in your path. </p><p>Kylo's eyes turned glossy, and he fought back a feeling he'd never felt before. He could feel his blood starting to boil, and he grabbed his lightsaber, it igniting as he rose, and he slashed at the table that held his grandfathers helmet atop of it. The helmet flew through the air, as did pieces of the table, and he yelled at the top of his lungs. "FUCKKK." He didn't stop swinging until the end of his saber hit the ground and sparks flew at his face. He breathed hard and deep through gritted teeth, and looked at the mess around him. He hated himself. Why was he like this? He lost you. You were gone... He frowned, and let the lightsaber fall to his side, turning off. He hitched it onto its holster, and walked back through his rooms, climbing the steps, and walked through his room, out the door. He walked down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with passerbys, and down to your quarters. He paused at the threshold for a second. When the door opened, he timidly walked inside. He immediately was hit in the face with a wave of what smelt like vanilla, and spice. You. It smelt like you. His eyes shut, relishing the smell, and he inhaled sharply. He shot his eyes back open, and he walked over to your bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. He turned his body to face your pillows, and ran a hand it, there still being an imprint from when your head was on it the night before. He sighed heavily, and frowned again. Then his eyes landed on the teddy bear that was propped up on the bed so neatly. He almost gasped, feeling his stomach tighten. He grabbed ahold of the soft black plushie, and held it out in front of him looking it over. He missed you. Why couldn't he just tell you how he really felt? Why couldn't he just get over his irrational fear of caring for someone and his fear of them betraying him? His mom and dad basically had abandoned him, and it reflected in the way he reacted to other people caring about him. He didn't trust anyone, and when he had, his own uncle had tried to kill him. He stared at the black teddy bear, tears threatening the corners of his golden eyes, and his lip quivered. He could of stopped you from turning to the dark side. That wasn't what he wanted. He never wanted that for you. You had so much potential, and so much innocence in you, and now it was gone because of him. He hated himself. He hated everything about himself. He pulled the stuffed animal to his chest, and closed his eyes. He tried to reach out to you again. He felt the connection link for a second, and then he felt you break it. He sighed. He needed to stop you before you did something you couldn't come back from. If you killed the Queen of Naboo, there'd be no hope in getting you back. The real you. Not this evil, dark you. He opened his tunic, and shoved the teddy bear inside of it, hiding it for onlookers. He was going to find you and stop you. He moved through the ship quickly, practically running to the bay. He pushed past a couple troopers, and he climbed into his red and black TIE fighter. He wasted not a second turning it on, starting it up, and flying off into space. He was going to get you back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your fleet slowly approached the unaware planet of Naboo. Your eyes filled with glee and joy knowing you'd be getting the revenge you so longed for. Your heart skipped a beat, and you rose your hand in the air. "Halt. I want to go take one last look of the beauty of this planet before we rain utter chaos and destruction upon it." You grinned as you turned, and walked through the room. You'd made your way to the bay, and climbed into a TIE fighter, that being the only vessel in the range of ships in the bay, you really were comfortable flying. You sped off out of the bay, and slowly came into orbit of the planet. You looked at the ground below you, seeing it from an entirely different perspective through your golden sith eyes. Yes, the planet was still pretty, but there was a part of you that wanted to see the planet and everyone on it bow down to you. You wanted to watch things burn to the ground, and you wanted to climb upon the throne that the noble, bitch of a queen sat upon. You wanted her to beg for her life as you held her at lightsaber point. The thoughts filled your head and a wicked smile graced your face. You landed with ease right upon the beach which you'd walked across not so long ago. You climbed out of the ship, and your feet sunk into the ground in the sand. You looked down, and your face hardened. You slowly walked up to the edge of the water, and you crouched down, running a hand over the top of it. You sighed, and took a seat right at the edge of the lake, and kept running your hand over the top of it. Your whole life you struggled to find your purpose, struggled to find a place that felt like home. Your heart ached for it. Your soul longed to be comforted by a place, or a person, or even a thing that felt remotely close to home. You'd found nothing that brought such peace to your soul, except him. Kylo. Yes, his chaos, and toxic nature wasn't the best, but there was something inside you that sparked whenever he was around. When he touched you, it felt like your soul was lit with an inextinguishable fire. Your heart warmed. Yes, he hurt you, but you still longed for him. As badly as you were trying to shove him away in your head, and your heart, the thoughts, and feelings crept back in. You sighed, and tears formed in the corners of your eyes. You pulled your feet to your chest, and rested your head on your knees, letting the tears fall down. You didn't want to admit it, but you loved him. You closed your eyes, drifting off into a slight slumber, letting the sound of the waves of the lake against the beach lull you to a peaceful state. You were startled awake when you heard something in the air above you. You looked out across the lake to the horizon, and narrowed your eyes. It was a TIE fighter. You rose to your feet quickly, and kept your gaze fixated on it. Your left eyes twitched, and you felt Kylo's presence. It was his TIE fighter. As the fighter sped across the top of the lake in your direction, you growled. No. He wasn't going to stop you. He wasn't going to come here and pretend like nothing happened. You weren't going to let him. You stood there, brave, tall, strong, and watched as his fighter grew closer and closer. You held your hand out, and balled your hand into a fist, making his fighter stop abruptly, and the sides of it start to close in around him. You waved your hand out in front of you, sending the fighter flying through the air, and up over the top of the trees. You gasped realizing that you just practically threw Kylo to his death, and you cried out, dashing across the beach towards where his TIE fighter might have landed. Tears streamed down your face as your feet moved your body quickly and skillfully through the forest. Your heart was pounding rapidly, and your breathing grew shallow and short as you ran as fast as you could to him. You froze seeing his fighter crumpled up and broken into pieces across the large field you'd laid in last time you were here and you sobbed uncontrollably falling onto your knees at the edge of the field. You sobbed into your hands for a minute, and decided you needed to see for yourself if he was dead or not. Your head lifted up, and you saw him strutting from around the side of the ship, mask in his hand and his robes billowing around him. Your golden eyes shimmered in the dim lighting from the moon above. You wanted to run to him, and wrap your arms around him. You wanted to embrace him and cry into his chest. </p><p>Kylo walked across the field with utter cockiness. He held his head high, his eyes narrowing when he spotted you on your knees on the ground at the edge of the field. As he approached you, he locked his eyes onto yours, seeing the change in them. He finally came upon you, and he bent down, dropping his helmet to his feet, and reached into the inside of his tunic where he had shoved the teddy bear into, and pulled it out handing it out in front of him with one hand, and held his other hand out offering it to you with the other. His eyes pleaded for you to take his hand. </p><p>You looked at the teddy bear, and your lips quivered, your eyes dripping with tears still. You slowly rose your hand up, coiling your fingers around his, and you pulled yourself to your feet. You kept your hand in his, and grabbed the teddy bear with your other hand, pulling it to your chest. He tugged you into his body, forcing your hand to release its hold on his, and he wrapped his arms around your back, hugging you tightly against his body. He rested his chin on the top of your head, sighing. </p><p>You held onto the teddy bear tightly, but snaked your arms around his waist, and hugged him back just as tightly. Your face buried into his chest, and you lost all control of your emotions, sobbing against him. He held you there, for a long time. Neither one of you moved. The noises around you all seemed to silence, and you were both lost in one another. Finally he broke the silence whispering softly. "Join me. Together we can rule the galaxy, and bring a new order." He felt you shift under his hold, and he let his hands fall to his sides as you pulled away from his hug. Your eyes stared into his, the goldenness lighting a bit. </p><p>"Kylo,"</p><p>"Please." He begged before you could say anything else. "I-" He paused, and his lips trembled. He was nervous, you could feel it. "I care about you." He seemed to struggle saying it, but he said it. Your mouth opened a bit and you lowered your head.</p><p>"No you don't. You're just saying that."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it. I want you by my side. I want you." He held out his hand again, and he stared at you longingly. "We can destroy the Queen together, and rule together." He was being genuine, and he wasn't trying to hide it. He was allowing his emotions to seep through so you could feel them, and feel how serious he was. "Please."</p><p>You rose your gaze again, and you cautiously raised your hand. You could see it trembling as it moved towards his. You wanted to take his hand. You wanted what he was saying so bad, but that internal conflict was building inside of you again. Your heart screamed take his hand, but your mind screamed run. You took a deep, long breath inwards. "Kylo, I can't,"</p><p>His head lowered, and he kept his hand up reaching out for you. He looked hurt. Truly hurt. He looked sad, and betrayed, but he forced himself to smile at you. "You can. I promise to protect you. I promise to take care of you." </p><p>You listened to him speak, feeling your fear of taking his hand slowly subside. You finally reached all the way out, and took his hand into yours. You gripped it tightly, and he smiled the widest you'd ever seen. Images started flooding both your minds. Your future. Your fleet descending upon Naboo, troopers storming the palace, taking it over. You and Kylo walking up the stairs to the throne. You sitting on his lap upon it. Crowns on both your heads. You and Kylo in battle against the resistenance, Winning. You and Kylo walking through the Star Destroyer, an elegant black gown on you as you walked hand in hand with Kylo down to the Throne room. Again, both of you on the Throne. Sitting watching the stars. You and Kylo laying in a field looking up at the passing meteors. Everything about it looked to lovely and peaceful, and you looked to Kylo whom had a faint smile on his face. Then more images flooded in. Destruction. Chaos. More battling. Death. Darkness. You upon the throne by yourself. Kylo dead in front of you. You gasped, and released his hand, taking a step back. "No."</p><p>Kylo looked at you, and blinked. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>"I don't....I don't know." You were just as shocked as he was. You could see the hurt on his face, and his eyes filled with anger. Before he could say anything you spoke quickly. "If that's what's in store for us, I can't join you. I won't be the reason you die." You slowly started to step backwards back into the woods.</p><p>Kylo shook his head. "It's not set in stone. We don't even know if you're the one who does it." He was trying to justify it, to make it okay. But deep down he knew it wasn't. He was shook to his core at the thought of you killing him. He pursed his lips together. "We can stop that. We just have to be careful." </p><p>"No. I can't. I won't risk it. I'm sorry." You wanted to stay, you really did, but you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if joining him meant him dying. You looked down at the teddy bear in your hand, and let it drop to the ground, turned on your heels and took off into the woods. You sped through the forest as fast as you could, sobbing again. You hurried across the expansion of the beach bringing the commlink to your mouth. "Send someone to come get me." There wasn't any questions about it. You got an okay in response, and kept your pace moving across the beach as fast as you could. By the time you made it to the end, a double passenger ship landed in front of you, and you wasted no time in climbing inside it. As it lifted off the ground, and started towards space, you took one last look towards the woods, where you saw Kylo stepped out of it, teddy bear in hand, looking up at you. You locked eyes, and you both visibly frowned. The ship sped off, and you sank in your chair. </p><p>Kylo watched you disappear and he looked down at the teddy bear. He tried. He really had. You denied him again, and he was completely heart broken. He looked to the TIE fighter on the beach. You left it for him. He would of smiled at the gesture, but he just walked up to it, and climbed inside, started it up, and made his way back to the Star Destroyer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You'd made it back to the fleet, and had strutted around the ship, looking into every room, behind every door. You'd gotten the basis of the ship and its layout, and you finally decided that the room that was the largest, and of course empty was yours. You'd showered, changing into some looser fighting pants, and a black t-shirt, and climbed onto the bed. You were overwhelmed and exhausted by the emotional and stressful day that had just played out. You had hardly believed the things that had happened. You brought your hands to your forehead, and rubbed your temples. A sigh escaped your lips, and you shut your eyes, figuring getting some sleep would help you.</p><p>Kylo had made it back to the Star Destroyer, and when he climbed from the ship, he was greeted by the Knights. He rose his hand to silence them before they even spoke. He walked past them, and down the hallways. He was beyond hurt, and he was so mad he couldn't even function. He walked quickly through the corridors again, and stopped halfway down the hallway towards his quarters. He had his helmet in his hands, and he looked at it. He didn't give it a second thought, and drew it back, and smashed it against the wall over and over again. The helmet cracked into a bunch of pieces, falling to the ground, and when there was only a tiny piece left in his hand, he dropped it to the ground. He was so mad he could of murdered everyone on the ship. A trooper peered down from around the corner in front of him, and Kylo spotted him. He flew his arm up, pulling him to across the floor to him. "What are you looking at?" He asked through gritted teeth. His eyes flashed dangerously, as the trooper choked out.</p><p>"Nothing sir." Kylo's nose twitched, and he sneered. He tightened the choke on the male, watching him wiggle about trying to catch his breath. He flicked his wrist, the troopers neck snapping and he watched as he fell to the ground. Casually he stepped over him, and down to his quarters. He was going to get you back one way or another. Even if he had to force you. You were his. No one elses. He stepped through the door as it hissed open, and he sat down on his bed. He reached out to you through the force. He smirked, seeing you asleep on your bed in front of him. He looked at you with half hate, and half desire. You looked peaceful. Your eye lids fluttered, and he tensed when you rolled over to the other side of the bed. He was going to make you want to come back. Your connection was strong enough where you could see one another's surroundings, where you could interact with one another through it. He rose from his bed, and he focused himself to your side of the force. He sat down on the end of your bed, and ran a hand up your leg. You groggily opened your eyes, and jumped back seeing Kylo in front of you. You shot up, and you blinked at him. You could feel his hand on your leg as it moved up your thigh. "Kylo... what are you-" He shot his other hand up, placing it against your mouth. You just stare at him, your golden eyes wide. Pulled both his hands off of you, and moved them quickly to your wrists, tugging your forwards. He forced you to stand up as he stood up himself. He growled, as he moved both your wrists into one hand, holding onto them tightly.</p><p>You wanted to speak, but you felt the pressure on your mouth, so you mumbled against it instead. His free hand worked to the front of your pants, and he unhooked the button, and tugged the zipper down. He shoved them down to your knees, and you shimmied, them falling to your ankles. You could feel the lust, and desire, but you could also feel the hate and the pain. You wanted to speak on it, to apologize, to hug him, but he didn't let you move. He shoved your torso forwards, bending you over onto the bed, keeping his hold on your wrists, now above your head. He unfastened his own pants, slipping his hand inside, and tugged his hard cock out. He stroked himself a couple times, and pressed himself between your legs. He teased your opening with the head, and he groaned feeling how wet you were. "Tell me you want it." He let the pressure go on your mouth. "Tell me now little mouse." His cock twitched upwards on your clit and he smirked slightly hearing you moan.</p><p>"I want it Kylo, please." He let out a small sigh, and it confused you. Isn't that what he wanted? Was for you to say that? You went to turn to look over your shoulder at him but the force wouldn't let you. He stared at you struggling against it, and he softly, inaudibly chuckled to himself. He tightened the hold on your wrists, and shoved himself into you, enjoying how tight and wet you were as he buried himself in you. He pressed his entire body weight into you, your legs wobbling to support them both. He growled, and pulled back a second, just to adjust you higher up onto the bed. You whimpered at his roughness, and gasped when he hit against your cervix starting a hard, rough, unforgiving pace into you. He lowered his head down to your ear, and whispered.</p><p>"I don't believe you." His tone was filled with malice, and bitterness as he fucked into your core like he wanted to break you in half. His hand snaked around to in front of you and he rubbed your clit matching the pace he was fucking you at. He brought his mouth to your neck, and sank his teeth into the flesh. He sucked the skin into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. You whimpered, and your back arched up into him. You shuddered feeling waves of pleasure crash over you again and again. You could feel all the different emotions mixed into one another, and you tried to weed them all out. Your head fell onto the bed, and you bit down into the sheets, feeling your body start to shake at his actions. He groaned feeling you move under him, and he pulled his mouth away from your neck. He kept his body pressed into you, lowering his lower half up, and to the side, angling into your differently. You screamed against the fabric, and your thighs started shaking against his legs. He smirked looking at how much of a wreck you were because of him, and he continued his ministrations against your clit and his pace inside you. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasurable feelings consume him. He felt your walls starting to pulse rapidly, and you tightened even more around him. He felt you cum, hard against his cock, and he grunted. He shot his eyes open, watching you wiggle from side to side, and tug the sheets to your face, as you moaned loudly. God you were so hot. He continued to fuck you roughly. feeling his orgasm building and building. He removed his hand from your sensitive nerve, and he let his hold go on your wrists, moving both his hands to your hips. He held onto you tightly, feeling his own orgasm wash over him. He let out a loud grunt, and he let himself slowly come down from his high before he pulled out from you. He kept his hands on your hips, his grasp softening, and he brushed his fingers over your skin gently. His eyes met yours when you finally looked over your shoulder at him. The golden color was bright, full of desire, and need. You skillfully rolled over, moving a leg between you and him, and you sat with him between your legs, facing him. Your hands went to his tunic, and you gripped the fabric in an attempt to pull him to you. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, and embrace you. You wanted to say sorry for leaving him, but the words wouldn't come out. He bent down, and brushed his hand across your cheek gently. "Come back to me..." His words were sweet, genuine. His face was soft, but there was a glint of anger in his eyes still. "If you don't come to me, I will find you, and take you back myself." He wasn't threatening, he was promising. "You belong to me." He grabbed your chin roughly, and lowered his lips to yours kissing you passionately but aggressively. You moaned against him, kissing him back with just as much passion, your eyes shutting. Yours tongues danced around one another, and he bit down on your lip softly. When you opened your eyes again, he was gone. Pure disappointment washed over you, and you let out a long exasperated sigh.</p><p>Kylo smirked, leaning back onto his bed, and placing his arms behind his head, supporting it. He had you, hook, line and sinker. Still he couldn't help but feel like he was going to need to remind you a couple more times what you were missing. He was impatient, and lonely, he wanted you back now. He shot up, and rose to his feet. He'd just have the Knights hunt you down and bring you home. Yeah, that was a good idea. He smirked at the idea of you being where you belonged, with him, and he quickly made his way out of his quarters. He was stopped halfway down the hallway by a storm trooper.</p><p>"Sir," He spoke timidly.</p><p>"What?" Kylo rolled his eyes.</p><p>The storm trooper rose his hands, the pieces of Kylo's helmet within them. Kylo looked at it, then to the troopers masked face. He felt kind of embarrassed but that only sent a wave of anger rushing up. He clenched his hands into fists, and growled. "Bring it to the conference room, and get the Knights. They're going hunting." He was stern when he spoke clearly intimidating the trooper, who nodded and scurried off. Kylo made his way to the conference room, and plopped himself into his chair. He waited patiently for the Knights to gather. Slowly, they trickled in.</p><p>Vicrul walked in dragging his boots against the floor, his helmet in his hand, and he loudly pulled the chair out, it scraping against the floor as he pulled it, and he plopped into it, tossing his grid like mask onto the table in front of him. He looked to Kylo, his eyes half open.</p><p>Ushar's whole aura screamed leave me the fuck alone when he walked into the room, and Vicrul's brow furrowed. "Sup buddy?" His tone was low, and he watched the male mutter something he couldn't hear under his breath, and then take the chair next to him. "Alright then." He shrugged it off, looking to the trooper who sheepishly walked in, and placed the pieces to Kylo's helmet across the table. He blinked in awe, and then looked to Kylo, who just avoided eye contact. "What happened here?" He had an idea. Another thing broke from Kylo's temper tantrums. His eyes moved over all the pieces, and he shook his head. "Lemme guess, little mouse?"</p><p>Kylo's face twisted up when Vicrul said little mouse. He immediately felt that anger inside of him starting to brew again. He clenched and un-clenched his hands, and he cleared his throat. "Yes. She's being stubborn." He didn't speak again until the other four Knights entered the room, and took their seats. "I want you to find her and bring her back at all costs. Do whatever you must." His tone was calm, but his body language and demeanor said the total opposite. "And I mean whatever." That was his way of giving the Knights permission to do whatever they had to, as long as it resulted in your return. "I'd go after her, but I have to go get my helmet repaired." He glimpsed to the pieces on the table, and visibly rolled his eyes.</p><p>Ushar's hands locked into each other, and he leaned forwards. "So, just so we have this understood," When Kylo looked to him, he shifted a bit, but continued. "We can do whatever we have to?" He emphasized the word whatever and Kylo nodded. His own un-masked face lit up with a vile smile. Fun.</p><p>Vicrul nudged him, shaking his head. He waved his hand at him signaling him to relax, and looked to Kylo once more. "We'll bring her back."</p><p>"Try to bring her back alive." It was a sad truth that he had to clarify that, but he just wanted to say it for good measure. He never knew with them. "When you retrieve her, let me know immediately." He rose and walked to the table gathering his helmets pieces into his hands, and then sauntered out of the room.</p><p>Vicrul sighed, leaning back into the chair, taking a moment to try and wake himself up more. If they were going on a mission, he needed to be at 100 percent. He stretched his hands above his head, and he yawned.</p><p>Trudgen, and Cardo looked to one another, smirks on both their faces. "Little mouse has no idea what's coming for her." This whole time Kylo had been what they considered to be sulking, they could feel it. It was honestly, bothersome. His whole internal conflict annoyed them. How could one person go through so many emotions and feelings in one day? It baffled them. Cardo cracked his knuckles on each hand, and rose to his feet. He slammed his hands down onto the table excitedly. "Well let's get going boys. Little mouse isn't going to catch herself. Plus, the sooner we catch her, the sooner we can punish her for fucking with Master Ren." His tone was seeping with venom, and he immediately started thinking about all the things he was going to do to you. He walked out of the room, humming to himself softly in joy. Trudgen followed after his 'brother'.</p><p>Vicrul's eyes widened at his 'brothers' words knowing damn well the kinds of things that were running around in his mind, and if he was being true to himself, he kind of wanted to punish you too. He was the one that had to deal with the brunt of Kylo's outbursts, and the after math, so the fact you'd made him have so many, he wanted to show you there were consequences to your actions.</p><p>Ushar grinned at Vicrul whom seemed lost in his own little world. "You know taking her back forcibly isn't going to be easy right?"</p><p>Vicrul snapped his head at Ushar. "I know."</p><p>Ap'lek cleared his throat when he rose, and chimed in. "I've got a suggestion..."</p><p>The Knights, Kuruk, Vicrul, and Ushar all seeemed to be intrigued by what their fellow Knight had in mind. "Someone's going to have to distract her, and then someone's going to have to knock her out. She's much more advanced with the force now, so if we rush her, she'll best us. But if we catch her off guard, and over power her, we got her." The Knights all nodded their heads at Kuruk. They soon joined him in rising and all exited the room. They all re-gathered at the ship and piled in. Kuruk climbed into the passenger seat, and started it up, taking off with no trouble what so ever. He looked back at Vicrul. "Where did Master Ren say she was?"</p><p>Vicrul's face scrunched together under his mask, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he didn't,..." He watched Kuruk shake his head, and turn back towards the front of their ship. He brought the commlink to his mask. "Master Ren?"</p><p>"What?" Kylo spat, pulling the levers in his TIE fighter as he sped through space. "What is it?"</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>Kylo felt embarrassed that he hadn't told them where you were. "She's heading to Crait. There's word of a rebel base there. She's coming from Naboo, so she should be somewhere in between."</p><p>"Alrighty. Gotcha." He took a moment to think about why you were on Naboo, if you'd literally just left there, abandoning Kylo. It then dawned on him. He remembered you'd been kidnapped by the Queen, and then he remembered your words from on Exegol about wanting to get revenge on the Queen. Had you really done it though? He lost himself in thought about you bringing the fleet and their terror down onto the planet, the imperial army rolling in and creating utter chaos. A whole goddamn massacre. He grinned at the thought. Damn. The thought of you just destroying a whole city with your lightsaber, and bringing the Queen to her knees, and making her beg. He felt his sexual frustration rising and he groaned under his breath trying to ignore it. He then thought about you sitting upon the throne, and he instantly got hard. He shook his head, and sighed heavily. He couldn't wait to have you back either.</p><p>Trudgen and Ushar looked upon their fellow Knight whos sexual energy just filled the entire back of the ship. Ushar shook his head. "Thinking about little mouse?" His words made Vicrul snap back to reality, and he growled.</p><p>"Mind your business."</p><p>"It's alright. I haven't stopped thinking about her since you turned sith. I can't believe she actually got up on that throne." He spoke way too casually about the situation. It didn't really matter to him. It didn't really effect him whether you were there or not. Yes, you were fun to play with but if he had to pick how he felt about you, he felt numb. However, you effected Master Ren, in both positive and negative ways, and he was getting sick of it. They all were. "Then when Maste Ren went to go get her on Naboo, and she straight up rejected him, and left him there, fucking savage." He chuckled to himself, and he could just feel the stares through his 'brothers' masks. He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"</p><p>"Ya know, the longer she's not with Master Ren, the more he's just going to be a little bitch." Vicrul stated, annoyed with Ushar's casualness about the whole ordeal. "The longer Master Ren acts like a bitch, the longer it's going to take for him to get back to what his real goal is." He shook his head.</p><p>"Don't need to get all bent out of shape. We'll get little mouse back and all will be well in the world." Ushar waved his hand dismissively. He rolled his eyes, and leaned back into his chair.</p><p>The other Knights were either asleep, and completely ignoring the two at this point. Their pointless, childish bickering just making the tension all the more in the room.</p><p>"So, what's the plan guys? We got to figure something out cause we can't just show up and play it by ear. She's a crafty little bitch." Kuruk sounded bitter, and angry himself. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was woken up for this shit. He was having such a good dream too. He shifted in his chair, and looked over his shoulder at the group of men.</p><p>Vicrul contemplated a moment and shrugged. "I don't know."</p><p>"Figure it out. We're going to be there soon." Kuruk scoffed, turning back to the front of the ship. The Night Buzzard flew through space, and the Knights bickered back and forth trying to come up with the ideal plan to bring you back successfully. As they approached the fleet, Kuruk gulped. He flew low, as to not be seen by any of them, knowing that they couldn't see at a certain height below them, and he slickly got them down to the orbit of Crait. He landed onto the desolate planet, and he shut the ship down. "Let's go." He had made sure to land the ship onto of the large cliff side. He was almost sure that there was a compound built underneath or into the side of the cliff, and if that's where you were, that's where you'd be. From this vantage point, they had the higher ground. He rose from his seat, grabbing his weapon, and exited the ship. The rest of the Knights followed suit. Their boots made a weird noise under their feet as they walked to the end of the cliff. The red colored rhodochrosite base showing with every step. The six Knights came to the edge of the cliff and looked out along the horizon to the uninhabited planet below. There were a couple speeders were parked a ways out in front of a ditch. Vicrul turned his body so he was facing the group and leaned on his phrik scythe. "What do you say boys? Do you think she's here yet?"</p><p>"I mean, wasn't that the fleet?" Ushar rolled his eyes under his mask. </p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she came down here yet." Vicrul snapped in retort.</p><p>"Easy boys. Why don't we go take a look? Then we'll have our answer." Kuruk spoke, already fed up with their shit. He sighed. "Trudgen, Cardo and I will go down below to the front and only entrance, and you three find a way in through the back." He didn't say another word and turned on his heel. He made his way back over the salt covered surface, a red foot print trail behind him. Cardo and Trudgen followed behind him eagerly. Vicrul groaned when he knew he'd have to spend even more time with Ushar. They had a love-hate relationship, mostly because Ushar liked to play by his own rules, and normally, he didn't care but when it came to things where he needed to follow by the rules, it became rather troublesome and he was always left cleaning up the mess. He gestured for Ushar and Ap'lek to follow him, and they followed in the footprint trail made by the other Knights.</p><p>You had landed on the planet, and much to your disappointment, there wasn't a soul in sight, just two speeders. You'd taken a high ranking officer with you to check things out, and you both hopped onto a speeder. When you realized the rebels weren't there, you were angry. But of course, you had to check and see things out, just to be sure. You both crawled into the ditch, and through the tunnels that led right to the main part of the base. You found an old beaten up command center, and lots of boxes with some unused ammo, some used. You tipped a couple other boxes over, dust and spiders crawling across the floor. You groaned, and looked to the officer. "Well, I think it's safe to say they're not here. But, they were." You bent down picking up an old ratty shirt which had the resistance symbol on it, and gripped it in your hand tightly. You tossed it to the ground again, and made your way to the big control panel type of rig in the middle of the room. You lowered your head, blowing off the dust that had accumulated on it and you pawed it over. You pressed a couple buttons just and you let out a small groan of disappointment when nothing happened. You spun on your heels, and looked at your officer who was fiddling with an old blaster. Before you could warn him, he shot it, and it sent him flying from the blowback cause he wasn't ready. You chuckled softly, and then you felt an uneasy feeling sudden draw your attention to the large door that. You tipped your head to the side, and slowly walked up to it. You pressed your ear to it, listening carefully. The officer looked at you with confusion. "What's going on?" His tone was soft, and he just watched you. Your hand flew up silencing him. </p><p>Trudgen, Cardo and Kuruk had all came up on the trench, and one by one they lowered themselves inside of it. Kuruk pointed to the tunnel, and the other Knights nodded. They made sure to walk through the tunnel with complete silence, practically tip toeing through it. Finally they came to the end of it, stepping in a room off the side of the large room you were in, and they walked towards the furthest wall that mirrored the walls where you were, and listened. Kuruk nudged Trudgen's elbow who nodded, and he stepped forwards. He led the two Knights around the corner, and they slowly walked into the large room. Kuruk tugged his modified blaster up and didn't give the officer anytime to respond to their presence before sniping him. When his body fell to the floor with a thud, that's what got your attention.</p><p>You turned to see what the noise was, and when you saw three of the six Knights you stared in shock. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, little mouse," Cardo took a couple steps further into the room. "We're here to bring you home."</p><p>"That's funny, I thought you just said you're here to bring me home." You fake laughed, and narrowed your eyes. "You're not bringing me anywhere, and the only way you are is over my dead body." </p><p>"That can be arranged." Cardo threatened. </p><p>"No it can't. Master Ren wants her alive. However," Kuruk grinned, aiming his modified blaster in your direction now. "He did say we could do whatever we needed to to make that happen. So, either we can do this the easy way, and you can just come with us, or," He moved the blaster back and forth in front of him. "You can do it the hard way, and still come with us."</p><p>"Get fucked." You spat, grabbing ahold of your lightsaber and igniting it as you swung it in front of you. </p><p>"I'd rather fuck you." You hadn't noticed that Trudgen had managed to slink up near you because he'd been just out of the view of your peripherals, and he swung his vibrocleaver outwards, hitting you in the back, and you tumbled forwards. Luckily for you your reflexes were on point, and you quickly stabilized yourself. "Asshole." You glared in his direction, and moved sideways through the room, positioning yourself so the three Knights were all in your view. "I'm not going anywhere. That's not my home. I don't want to go back. Kylo doesn't care. If he cared he'd be here himself." That made sense right? If he cared he'd have come to get you himself? Why would he send his Knights if he was the one who wanted you back. You held onto the hilt of your lightsaber, your golden sith eyes gleaming dangerously in the red light that came off the hot saber. </p><p>"He didn't come because you make him weak. He wouldn't be able to do what's necessary to get you to come home." Cardo spoke in an almost distasteful tone, and he kept his gaze on you. "You already rejected him, what," He stopped to think. "Twice? Three times? I lost count. The point is, do you think his heart could take another rejection from his dearly beloved?" He was mocking you now, and it infuriated you. </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"No little mouse. I don't think i will. How about you shut the fuck up and listen? Stop playing fucking games. You either want to be with Master Ren, or you don't. It's pretty fucking simple. But don't worry, you'll be able to figure your shit out once you're back." Cardo spoke in a cold, bitter, venomous tone. He caught the other three knights, Vicrul, Ap'lek and Ushar approaching from behind you, and he grinned under his mask. This was too easy. </p><p>"You're gunna have to make me shut up, and you're gunna have to make me go with you."</p><p>"Too easy." Vicrul spoke from behind you, and before you could react in anyway, he wrapped his arm around your head, tugging you into a head lock. He kept you there, despite your flailing, and when your body went limp, he scooped you up, and looked to the other Knights. "Well that was easy." He was amused at how easy that was but knew you were going to be trouble when you woke up. Hopefully it would be when they were back on the Star Destroyer and not on their ship. The Knights filed out of the old rebel base, and through the back tunnel of the base. They climbed up the side of the cliff, handing you up one by one, till they were all walking back towards their ship. </p><p>Your eyes slowly started to flutter open, feeling a headache forming in the back your head. You looked around, and groaned. Ushar looked down at you, in his arms now. "She's waking up..." He sounded panic struck. Luckily for them, they were already on board their ship. </p><p>Vicrul looked over his shoulder, and he quickly took action. He opened a compartment on the wall of their ship, and pulled out some rope. "It's the only thing we got right now." He waited till Ushar placed you on your feet, and Vicrul reached out grabbing your wrists with one hand, and hurriedly wrapped the rope around it. You struggled in his grasp, but it was too late. He was too quick. You gasped when he tightened the rope, it digging down into your skin. "That hurts."</p><p>"Too bad." Vicrul mocked tying the ends in a precise way so you couldn't untie it. He grabbed ahold of one of your shoulders and shoved you down on to the bench. "Stay." </p><p>Your mouth formed a pout, but it was mocking. Vicrul growled, and drew his hand back, and lurched it forwards making contact with your face. "Remember what happened when we first took you little mouse?"</p><p>Your eyes grew wide, and your mouth fell open slightly as it throbbed in pain. A couple droplets of blood trickled down your chin, and your tongue swiped out grabbing it. </p><p>"How would you like that to happen again?"</p><p>"You wouldn't. Kylo wouldn't be happy." You sounded so sure of yourself, and you tipped your head up at them feeling confident. </p><p>"He said we could do whatever we needed to. All we'd have to say is you weren't cooperating and we needed to force you to obey." Ushar spoke this time. He stepped in front of you, and he grabbed ahold of your chin. He looked to the Knights. "I think we should just remind her of her place now." He gripped your chin harder.</p><p>You whimpered at the contact, and tried to turn your head in the other direction to free yourself from the pressure. He only snapped your head back forcing you to look up at his mask. You gulped hard when Vicrul stepped to you, and then so did Trudgen. You knew exactly what was about to happen. Ushar's hand grabbed ahold of your throat, and he lifted your body upwards, forcing you to stand up on your feet. He held you firmly in place, Vicrul's hand reaching out, and grabbing ahold of your breasts tightly. He squeezed hard intentionally wanting to see a reaction. You winced, but didn't make a sound. He didn't like that, and dug his gloved nails into your flesh the best he could. You let out a whimper, and he smirked under his mask. Ushar positioned himself behind you, just rotating the way he had your throat in his hand. He pressed his body into yours, his other hand snaking around to your stomach. He slipped his hand up under your shirt to where Vicrul's hands were, and he then took the fabric, tugging it up past your breasts, exposing them. Your nipples hardened at the cool air. Trudgen was at your side, and he had one hand gripping your hip, and the other hand working its way up your thigh. He slipped it in between your legs, and pressed the brim of his hand firmly against your clothed sex.</p><p>You shuddered at their touches, and you tried to free yourself from Ushar's grasp. You wanted to swear at them, to curse their names, and threaten them but the way Ushar was holding your throat all that came out were squeaks. It made Vicrul chuckle as he continued playing with your now bare breasts with one hand. His other hand worked at freeing his hardened cock, and when he did he stroked himself slowly. "Guess she really is a mouse." He cooed. You would of snarled at him, but all you could do was grit your teeth. Your golden sith eyes shimmered in the lighting of the ship, and you brought your foot up and slammed it down onto Ushar's behind you. It didn't phase him one bit. He just kicked the back of your knee, sending you further onto Trudgen's hand, making you whimper again. Trudgen moved his hand back and forth between your legs. His other hand rose from off your hip, and he joined Vicrul in freeing his hardened cock. He too, stroked himself, except when he did he groaned softly. Ushar's hand that had been on your stomach drew little circles over your skin, teasingly. He finally hooked his thumb into the seam of your pants on your left side, and he looked to one knight then the other waiting for them to help him remove your pants. Trudgen reacted first, and shoved his thumb into the right side of your pants. Together they skillfully tugged your pants down, and Ushar lifted you up off the ground, using his foot to shimmy them off of one of your feet. He lowered you back down, and his hand went right to your ass, gripping it in his hand firmly. Trudgen's hand went right back to its previous spot in between your legs, and he rubbed your clit with his thumb, and brushed two fingers over your opening. He felt a small pool of wetness but nothing compared to how you'd been in your previous exploits with them. Good, you were supposed to be being punished. He groaned, working his length up and down greedily. Vicrul looked to Ushar and they silently communicated, even through their masks. He slipped his hands up under your thighs, moving them just to the brim of your ass, and lifted your whole body upwards with assistance from Ushar whom released his hold on your neck. He used his own hands to help the Knight lift you up into the air. Vicrul positioned you so your pussy lined up with his cock, making sure Trudgen had removed his hand from your clit and Vicrul lowered you down onto him, grunting as he slipped inside you. He groaned at the feeling of your walls clamping around his hard length, and grabbed ahold of you tighter. </p><p>You gasped as Vicrul started grinding his hips into you, pushing his cock further inside you until he was fully buried inside you, and you winced muttering softly. "You'll all going to regret this." Ushar chuckled from behind you, his hands grazing over the top of your ass working their way down to your ass cheeks, and spreading them apart. He brought a hand up to his mouth, and let the spit he had gathered drop down into his palm. He grabbed ahold of his cock slicking it with his spit, and stroked a couple times. He pressed his body into the back of yours, the head of his cock lining up with your ass and he lowered his head down to your neck. He swiped his tongue over the flesh as he slowly inched himself into your tight hole, grunting loudly. You were so tight. Tighter than your pussy. He let the wave of pleasure swallow him hole, and he opened his mouth pressing his lips against your throat, and bit down hard. You cried out, your hands grabbing out to grip something. VIcrul's shoulders. He lifted his head up, his masked face inches from yours, and he spoke softly. "You're in no position to be making threats little mouse." The two men inside you each started their own out of synch pace inside of you, and your whole body started trembling. Your pussy was being stretched out, and so was your ass, and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. You could use the force, but it would take a toll on you, and then how much worse off would your punishment be? Your head fell down against Vicrul's shoulder, trying to hide the tears swelling up in the corners of them. You gasped as Ushar wrapped his arms around your waist, and started fucking you hard. </p><p>Trudgen watched his 'brothers' fuck the ever living shit out of you with a sick sense of amusement. He knew he'd have to wait his turn, but damn did he want to be the one ravaging you. He pumped his hand up and down his cock, and lowered himself onto the bench, leaning back into it. Cardo and Ap'lek stared on with the same amusement that Trudgen had. Cardo was aggressively stroking himself now, leaned against the wall, his hips moving back and forth quickly fucking into his hand. Ap'lek was working his length in a slow, teasing manner. He wanted to relish the feeling of euphoria, and he wanted to make sure he didn't cum before he got to punish you too. Vicrul kept a firm grip on your legs, and ass holding you securely up in the air, but he moved your body up and down and back and forth onto his cock. He and Ushar finally finding a rhythm. Ushar's hands made their way up to your breasts, and he took your nipples between his fingers tweaking them roughly. You were silently sobbing against Vicruls shoulder, praying for this to be over with sooner rather than later. Your pussy and ass both were throbbing and pulsing rapidly, making the men grunt everytime in response. You were pretty sure there was going to be a bruised bite mark on your neck from where Ushar bit you. Ushar's lips had worked their way down to your collar bone. You weren't even sure when he'd taken his mask off, but you were cursing the fact that he had as his tongue sloppily trailed along your collarbone. It made you shudder, which sent a rippling effect throughout your body. You heard from behind you a whispered "Fuck". and Ushar sank his teeth down onto your bone, as he shot his seed deep into your ass, finally slowing the hard, deep pace he had. You could feel shot after shot of hot sticky fluid filling you up, and you sobbed harder. Your pussy had tightened as your were practically shaking against both men, and Vicurl lost control of himself. He joined Ushar in filling you up with his own hot seed, grunting under his mask. You felt his cock throb, and slowly the pain inside of you started to decrease when Ushar pulled out from you, and then Vicrul. He waited until Vicrul had his grip off of you, and then he slowly lowered your legs down, planting your feet on the ground. He removed his hands from your ass, and he just stared at you as you stood there. He noticed that you'd been crying, and he grinned under his mask. "Poor weak little mouse. See? This is what you are." He brushed the back part of his hand across your cheek making you cringe and turn away. You barely been able to take a step when Cardo was in front of you all of a sudden. He re-seated himself on the bench on the other side of the ship, and lowered his back to the cold metal surface, holding onto your bound wrists the entire time. You would of pulled back against his gesture, but Ap'lek had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed ahold of your waist, lifting you into the air. You squealed as he did so, and he positioned you ontop of the Knight. He wasted not a second of lining your pussy up ontop of his cock, and tugged you down onto it hard. It made you and the Knight both groan. Yours was from pain, and annoyance, and anger, Cardo's was from pleasure. His own flew to your hips pulling you further up his body, and he brought his legs upwards, pressing his knees against your ass, holding you in place. He started moving his hips up and down, and he started a deep, hard pace into you. His head slowly fell back onto the bench, his eyes rolling to the back of his head under his mask, enjoying how tight and wet you were. Yes, he was aware, you were soaked cause of the cum inside of you, but it just made it easier for him to fuck you brutally. He moved his hands up the middle of your back, and tugged your torso down. </p><p>Trudgen positioned himself behind you, having to maneuver himself skillfully so he could fit comfortably on the bench with you and the other Knight there. He slapped your ass hard, leaving handprints, and when you screamed out, he did it a couple more times. He pumped his cock, slowly still, and tipped his head to the side, looking your ass over. He tipped forwards on his heels, and his hips moved inwards to your body, his cock pressing against your stretched out opening. He teased the opening a moment, and then grabbed ahold of the top of your ass cheeks, pushing into you. Ap'lek had managed to wiggle himself into an awkward looking position in front of you, practically straddling Cardos face. He reached a hand outwards, taking a handful of your hair, and yanking your head up. The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally falling down your cheeks. Your lips quivered and your eyes pleaded silently. Ap'lek tipped his head to the side, pulling your mouth to his cock. He gripped tighter when you didn't welcome his length into your mouth. "Open little mouse." You could hear in his voice that he wasn't playing. Your mouth opened the tiniest bit, and he forced himself inside. The salty taste of pre-cum hit your tongue as he grazed over it, and the tip hit the back of your throat. You gagged instantly, and he grunted. "Good little mouse." His grip had relinquished a bit in your hair, but not fully, and he used that leverage to move your head back and forth along his length. Cardo and Trudgen were both fucking you like their lives depended on it, and groaning and swearing as they did. Your mouth trembled against Ap'leks cock making his legs visibly shake, as he hovered above Cardo. Your body was already exhausted from the abuse, and you could feel the muscles from your head to your toe slowly starting to give out. It made your lower half shudder, and Cardos hand tightened against you as he shot his seed into you. He grunted louder than any of the other Knights had as he peaked. He kept his pace into you though, riding out the intensity of his orgasm for as long as he could. Trudgen couldn't hold it in anymore. Your bodys response to their actions, the shudders, the pulsing muscles sent him over the edge as well. He paused his pace inside you though, and held onto your ass firmly. He softly mumbled something which was inaudible to anyone else, and then slowly pulled out of you. He adjusted himself back into his pants as he stepped away from you. Cardo's hands fell to his sides, and he looked upwards seeing Ap'lek face fucking you. He slowly watched the drool dripping down from the sides of your mouth past his cock, and he admired how hot it was. He let out a sigh, and moved your body in upwards so he could slip himself from underneath it. Once he was free, he rose to his feet, tucking his own cock away. He stretched his arms above his hands, acting way more casual about the situation than one should. He looked to see Kuruk hadn't joined in the fun as he was still in the pilots seat. He sauntered over to the Knight, placing a hand on his shoulders. "If you want-"</p><p>Kuruk cut him off. "I'm all set. You know I don't like leaving the ship on auto pilot." He didn't even look to the other Knight. Yes, he would of loved to fuck the shit out of you, but he also felt a conflict inside him about it. Kylo clearly cared for you, and it just didn't feel right taking advantage of his Masters girl. Something just didn't settle right in his stomach about it, but there was no way he could express that to his 'brothers'. </p><p>"I could fly." Cardo spoke, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>"No." Kuruk spat. </p><p>Cardo rolled his eyes under his mask, and turned away. He made his way back to the end of the ship, and took a seat next to the Knights lined up along the wall on the bench. His masked face rose to see Ap'lek bucking his hips into your face and he could hear the noises and gagging sounds coming from you. </p><p>Ap'lek finally felt his orgasm and the wave of pleasure it brought engulf him, and he threw his head back, grunting. He waited till he was sure all of his cum had gone down the back of your throat, and he was limp before he pulled his hips back, and his cock out of your mouth. He looked down at you through the mask, and he smirked. He let your head go, and tucked himself into his pants. He didn't cross the room to sit down though, he plopped himself down right where he was. </p><p>Your body was shaking uncontrollably as you adjusted yourself so you could sit down as well. It was hard since your wrists were still tied up. You managed finally after struggling for a few minutes. Vicrul sighed, and rose from where he sat. He grabbed ahold of your wrists, tugging you back up, and he'd grabbed your pants which were caught around one of your ankles, and fixed them, pulling them onto you. He fastened the button and tugged the zipper up and slowly sat you back down on the bench. "We'll be home soon. You'll be able to shower and change, and get some rest." He sat down again to. You sat there, all of you did, in pure, deafening silence. The tension was still high in the air, but you could feel it was a different kind of tension than it had been before. As the Night Buzzard finally pulled into the bay of the Star Destroyer, the Knight rose, Ushar grabbing ahold of your restraints, and tugging you along behind him as they all filed out of the back when it came to a stop. They moved through the bay, various engineers and troopers looking over to them, and then away. Your face lit with a red tint as you passed them. You could only imagine what they must of been thinking. It made you feel sick. Your stomach knotted. The Knights walked down the hallway, their boot clad feet thudding against the ground in unison. The way they presented themselves, you couldn't deny, it was powerful, sexy, and under different circumstances, maybe things would be different. But they were what they were. As the group of you approached the door to your quarters and the Knights broke off, each one of them going their own way except Ushar and Vicrul, you gulped. The door hissed open, and Ushar pushed you inside. Your feet clumisly caught over themselves, and you went towards the ground, face first. Luckily for you Vicrul was fast on his feet, and reached out, grabbing ahold of your upper arm, and pulled you back up. You looked to the ground, feeling more shameful now then before. He sighed. He freed your wrists, holding onto the rope in his hands, and he looked to the other Knight. "Get showered, changed, and sleep. Master Ren should be back soon." </p><p>"He's not here now?"</p><p>"No. He's not back yet." Vicrul turned back to look at you, seeing the pure sadness and disappointment spread across your face. He sighed again. "By the time you wake up, he should be back." He stepped towards the door. "Also, don't try to leave, we're locking the door." Before you had time to protest, or retort, both Knights stepped through the threshold and the door hissed closed. Your golden eyes fixating on the door hearing the lock click into place. You sneered, turning on your heels towards your room. Everything was still the way you left it. Your eyes run along over everything double checking. That's when they landed on the black teddy bear on the bed. "O-oh." Your face softened, and you slowly approached the bedside. You climbed up onto the bed, and grabbed ahold of it, pulling it to your chest. You curled up in the fetal position, and closed your eyes, feeling a sudden level of comfort wash over you. You were tired. You wanted to shower, badly, but your body wanted sleep. You'd shower after a nap. You held the teddy bear tightly against your chest, and you fell asleep.</p><p>"Master Ren, she's back." Vicrul spoke through the commlink as he stepped into his own room. He needed a shower as well. </p><p>Kylo's face lit up at the Knights words. "Good." He was in the process of climbing into his TIE fighter. "I'll be back soon. I'm climbing into the TIE fighter as we speak."</p><p>"She'll more than likely be asleep. We-" He paused thinking about how he was going to word what they did to her. "We had to use force." He tried to make his words sound as suggestive as he could without actually having to say it. </p><p>Kylo sneered, and spoke bitterly. "I see. Well, I did say do whatever you had to do." He sighed, feeling relatively annoyed with the fact that the Knights had to resort to that knowing damn well that wasn't going to bode well with you, and how you felt about being back, but it was what it was. He'd make up for it the best he could. He started the fighter, and took off towards his ship. It took him quite some time to get back, and when he pulled into the bay, he felt relieved. He was tired himself. He'd spent most of his time trying to track an old friend down, and then waited as they repaired his mask. It took a lot longer than he had planned for that was for sure. He couldn't deny that he loved the results tough. The helmet now having red where all the broken pieces were forged back together. It made him look even more intimidating, or at least in his opinion. He swiftly jumped from the pilots seat, and climbed down from the fighter. He didn't pay any mind to anyone in the bay, and made his way down the corridors of the ship, bee lining it to you. He walked with purpose, and power. He finally got to your quarters, and he stopped, suddenly feeling a knot in his stomach. It felt like it'd been so long since he'd seen you, in person, not just through the force, and he could feel his palms starting to get sweaty. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He could feel your presence through the door, and he shifted from heel to heel, feeling conflict about whether he should go inside or not. </p><p>You felt a sudden disturbance and it made you stir slightly. You clutched the teddy bear in your arms to your chest still, and you slowly opened your eyes. You skimmed the room narrowing your eyes trying to focus. Kylo. You could feel him too. Your face lit up hoping he'd come in to see you, that he'd sit down at the edge of the bed, and comfort you. He'd talk to you with kind words, and then he'd climb onto the bed and take you into his arms. You hoped he'd hold you against his chest, and run his fingers through your hair, grazing your scalp gently. A smile started to form on your face, but it was quickly replaced with a frown feeling his presence dim. </p><p>Kylo shook his head, mumbling utter nonsense to himself as he walked down the corridors to his room. He couldn't bring himself to see you. He could only assume the condition you were in due to the Knights, and he didn't want to risk feeling remorseful or guilty, which he knew he would be seeing you. He couldn't risk feeling things out of his control. In fact, he couldn't risk seeing you at all until he got his emotions under control. He was going to have to accept the fact that you indeed made him feel things, but he knew acting on them, or accepting them was nothing but a vulnerability and weakness and he refused to put himself into that situation. He'd have to avoid you until he could get a grip on himself. He sighed heavily. and finally came to his door, it hissing open, and he reached up taking his helmet off. He sauntered through the room, and placed it onto the table at the side of his quarters. He was tired. Sleep was needed. </p><p> </p><p>When Kylo woke, it was because someone was banging against his door and frantically. He groggily sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes. He scoffed still hearing the knocking,  already hating how today was playing out. Once his vision wasn't blurred from sleep-seeds, he rose to his feet, walking towards the door. It hissed open seeing Ushar and Vicrul. "What?"</p><p>"Little mouse,...-" Kylo's hand flew up into the air, silencing them. Both Knights seemed to be confused because they looked to one another, and then back to Kylo.</p><p>Kylo sneered, his pale face scrunching together. "I don't care. Whatever she's done, fix it." He went to turn on his heels, and paused. "Actually,..." He pondered what it was you could have possibly done now to make the Knights run to him instead of handling you themselves. It had to be something bad. "What did she do?"</p><p>Vicrul replied but with reluctance. "She stabbed Cardo with her lightsaber..." </p><p>Kylo just stared at the Knights. There wasn't a hint of emotion which the Knights could visibly see. He pushed through the two Knights, and he started down the hallway. He only had on a black tank top, black sweatpants, and some black socks. His pale muscles tensed as he walked, the pure annoyance washing over him. He came up on your quarters seeing Kuruk standing outside of it, and he could hearing bickering between Cardo, Ap'lek and you. He stepped past Kuruk, and into the room.</p><p>You'd woken up a couple hours ago, and you figured something sketchy or bad was going to happen. That the Knights were going to try to do something to you again, and you didn't want to risk it. You'd shoved the lightsaber under your pillow, and pretended to sleep when you'd heard their footsteps coming up on your door. When Cardo and Ap'lek walked to your bed you didn't waste any time in reaching for the lightsaber, igniting it, and shoving the tip into Cardo's side. You made sure you didn't hit anything too vital, but you most certainly wanted to bring him a world of pain. That was your payback for what they did to you. You'd seen Vicrul and Ushar dart away, knowing full well they were running off to go see Kylo. You sat there on the bed, watching with utter amusement as the Knight doubled over in pain, hands at his side, groaning in agony. Ap'lek crouched down next to his 'brother' and tried to help the Knight to his feet. That's when Kylo walked in. Your head snapped in his direction, and your eyes immediately took in every detail of his pale, large, tensing muscles. Your eyes moved from shoulder to shoulder, and then down the expansion of his stomach seeing the tank top he had on hugging his muscles firmly. Your face started to turn red and your cheeks grew hot, but your gaze kept moving downwards. Your eyes finally made their way down to his sweatpant covered lower half and you felt your whole body shudder, a chill running up your back. The tiny hairs on your body stood at attention. You unknowingly took your bottom lip into your mouth, and sucked on it, moving your eyes back up his body, slowly. You moved up his torso and finally your golden sith eyes landed on his face, and your gaze locked with his golden green/brown ones. You gulped. </p><p>Kylo looked down at the Knights on the floor, and rolled his eyes. "Get him up and bring him to the nurses station." He side stepped, sliding a bit on his socks when he did, but balanced himself. He gestured for the other Knights to leave, and he looked to you, locking his eyes on yours. His pupils grew seeing you suck your bottom lip, and he cursed you in his mind. He slowly walked over to you, and tipped his head to the side. "Why did you stab Cardo little mouse?" He could feel the tension between the both of you growing with every passing second. He was fighting it, ignoring it. He looked your body up and down quickly, and that's when he noticed the teddy bear in your lap. Shocked, he stopped his movements towards you, feeling his own cheeks turn red. </p><p>"I thought they were going to ...." Your head lowered, looking towards the floor. "I thought they were going to fucking take advantage of me again. I stopped them. It's not like you were going to stop them, so I had to defend myself." Your words were bitter, angry, and you rose your head up to look at his face. You wanted to see his reaction, if he had any. He didn't falter. His face was frozen in its normal emotionless looking expression. You sneered. "Why am I even here? Why did you have them come get me? I told you, I don't want to be here."</p><p>"Because," Kylo stepped back towards you, and rose his bare, large pale hand to your chin, and brushed his fingers along the underside of it. "You belong to me. I took you, you're mine. Always have been, always will be. Being by yourself while you're learning about the new powers of the darkside will just lead to your inevitable destruction and downfall." </p><p>"So what? You're going to help me learn the ways of the darkside?" You almost choked from holding in a laugh. How was he going to teach you? He wasn't even on the dark side of the force like that. The internal conflict inside of the man was so clear to you now, and you couldn't begin to wrap your mind around how he'd teach you anything when he couldn't even get his own shit under control. You smirked and spoke confidently. "You're not going to teach me the ways of the darkside because you can't even decide what side you truly want to be on. I can feel the battle raging inside of you. Me?" Your hand rose, and shoved his hand away from your chin. "There's no conflict inside me. I'm evil. I've chosen the darkside, and I have no second thoughts about it. So please, tell me," You were feeling all too cocky with yourself, and you removed the teddy bear from your lap placing it onto the bed beside you. You stood up, standing a couple inches away from him, and your head lifted so he could see your face. "So tell me, what's the real reason I'm here? Because honey, that ain't it. If anything I could teach you the ways of the dark side. The Sith way."</p><p>Kylo was infuriated with you now. You were calling him out, and he didn't like it. He didn't like how you were acting and he didn't like how you were talking to him. He felt the rage growing more and more inside, and when you shoved his hand away, he had to refrain from lunging at you, and punishing you for being such a brat. He had taken a couple deep inhales of breath, his partly exposed chest rising up and down. He bit his bottom lip, hard, trying to calm himself down. His eyes grew wide when you rose from the bed, and he looked down at you. This time when you finished speaking, he lost his control over his anger. His left hand which was balled into a fist at his side, swiftly flew up and he coiled his fingers into your hair, yanking your head back. He cranked your neck upwards, and he made eye contact with you leaning over your body. "You don't know what you speak of little mouse. You haven't seen my full potential of powers. You don't know what I'm capable of." He wanted to hurt you. He wanted to show you how strong he really was. He could feel the primal and dark side inside of him clawing its way out, and he wasn't sure how long he could control it for. "You're here because you're mine. You're here because you don't belong anywhere else. You belong here." He tugged your forwards, bringing your face to his, making eye contact. He saw your golden sith eyes shimmering with hatred, and anger and he smirked. "You might be powerful, and you might of had your small moment in the light, but you'll bow down to me now. I'm in charge." He shoved you down to your knees hard, and his other hand moved to his pants, unhooking the button. He tugged the zipper down and grabbed ahold of his semi-erect cock. He pulled your mouth to the tip, and he growled. "Now be a good little mouse and suck."</p><p>You shrieked when he shoved you down to your knees, and your hands flew up to his thighs when he shoved your face into his groin. You tried pushing back against him. All those hopeful thoughts you had about him suddenly dispersing into thin air. You could feel the wishful thoughts, and dreams about you and him being together being crushed with every second that passed, with every single one of the words that spilled from his lips, and every single one of his actions. When you didn't open your mouth, his free hand grabbed ahold of the end of your nose cutting air off instantly. You sat there, calmly trying to pace your breath. A couple minutes passed and you were starting to panic feeling your lungs painfully trying to fill with air. Your face was starting to change colors, and Kylo must have noticed because he chuckled softly. "Just open your mouth." You tried to shake his hold off of you by shaking your head, which only made him press the flesh and cartilage harder. Your mouth finally opened crying out against the pressure, and he wasted no time in shoving his cock hard into the back of your throat. He let go of your nose, and grabbed a handful of hair with his other hand. He bobbed your head up and down his length hard, deep and fast. He let out grunts here and there, closing his eyes enjoying every gag and choke against him. The vibrations your mouth made against his cock were indescribable. His hips moved back and forth, your nose smashing into his groin roughly. Your fingers dug into his clothed thighs, trying to create pain, or at the very least communicability to him. It only made him moan when you did. You cursed mentally, trying to loosen the muscles in your jaw so it didn't hurt so bad, but he just kept shoving the tip of his cock deep down your throat. Your mouth would clench in response. </p><p> </p><p>"You're mine. You have been since I took you. You always will be. Your place is here. Whether you willingly want to be here or not, this is your home now. Get used to it." Kylo's words were low, and deep, husky. He would have sounded seductive but you weren't focusing on how hot he was. All you could think about was just how much of a monster he really was. How selfish he really was. How he didn't care about anyone but himself. You could feel your eyes starting to water as the thoughts ran through your head, and he just kept face fucking you. You felt the drool slowly working its way down the sides of your mouth, and you heard Kylo grunt loudly. His cock was throbbing inside your mouth, and you knew that meant he was close. You tried to shove your head off of him before he could cum in your mouth, but it only made him shove your face forwards, your mouth going all the way to the base of his length. He thrusted into you hard a few more times and then shot his sticky hot seed down your throat. "Swallow little mouse." He demanded. "Swallow or I won't move." You obliged and swallowed against him. You gagged feeling the warm liquid slide down the back of your throat. He sat there, still for a moment, and then released his grip on your hair, and pulled his limp cock from your mouth. He crouched down in front of you, and met your gaze. "Get cleaned up. You're disgusting." He saw his words hit you and watched as the tears finally broke, streaming down your face. "Pathetic." He rose to his feet "Meet me in the throne room when you're done." He strolled out of your room. He felt bad. He really did, but he couldn't let you have power of him. Not anymore. </p><p>You wiped your tears away, and rose shakily. You took a second to gain composure, and made your way to the shower. You collapsed into it after turning the water on and sat there, curdled up, crying for god knows how long. When you finally felt somewhat better you reached up and turned the water off. You climbed out of the shower and glanced at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes landed on the wounds on your sides, and you sighed. You would have died for Kylo. You regretted not leaving back then, now more than ever. He was never going to love you, or care about you. He was right, you were pathetic. You made your way to your closet, and tugged out a black short lengthed pencil skirt that had a split up the side, and a black long sleeved tight shirt. You dressed quickly, and pulled on your combat boots. You grabbed your holster for your weapons, clipping it around your waist, and shoved your blaster onto it, and your lightsaber. You inhaled sharply, and exhaled exaggeratedly. You had to muster up the strength not to break down again, and when you felt like you could play it off, you exited your room, and down the corridors in the direction of the throne room. When you got there, you were taken back. Kylo was sitting upon the large black and red throne, leaned back in it looking like an absolute king, and beside him was another large, but smaller than his, throne. He gestured for you to come into the room further. Slowly, you made your way closer to him. Your eyes skimmed the chair at his side up and down, confused. </p><p>He smirked seeing your visible confusion, and he leaned forwards. "I was going to ask you to join me but," He paused, glimpsing over at the empty chair beside him. He leaned over the side of arm of his chair, and pulled up two black, silver and red crowns. He placed one ontop of his head, still smirking. He held the other one up and waved it in front of him. "You don't even want to be here, so I guess, I'll just have to find someone else willing to join me." He turned and slowly placed the crown onto the middle of the chair. He looked at you, and tipped his head to the side. "General, don't you have work to do?" His eyes flashed with malice, and amusement. </p><p>Your mouth fell agape in utter disbelief at his coyness. How could he? He knew you'd wanted to join him, to be with him, it was him who didn't want to admit his feelings! You felt your blood starting to boil, but you had to force yourself to stay calm, and composed. He wanted to play that game? You'd play. "You're so right, i do." You turned on your heels, and your face scrunched together when you did. Your hands balled into fists at your sides, as you stormed out of the room. </p><p>Kylo watched your body language, and he could feel the anger spewing off of you as you left the room. He was playing a sick game, and he knew he was going to win. He had you right where he wanted you. If you didn't want to be here right now, he was going to make you want to be here. Even if he had to resort to making you jealous. He looked to the chair again, part of him wishing you had just jumped forwards, taken the crown and joined him, but in time. One way or another. He didn't have to express feelings to have someone at his side. He wasn't weak for having someone as powerful at his side. It was smart. You were a weapon of sort, and he wasn't going to let anyone have you but him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>The lights flickered above your head as you walked through the corridors of the ship, and it caught your full attention. Your golden sith eyes glistening with the constant flashing on and off. You heard the quick pitter patter of feet ahead of you, and you quickened your pace to see what was going on. As you came upon the door to the command room, you saw troopers running around chaotically. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Someone breached the shields. We're under attack." A loud alarm nearly blew out everyones ear drums in the room when it reverberated off the walls. Your eyes narrowed. </p><p>"What do you mean someone breached the shields? How?" A couple troopers and engineers brushed past you hurrying out of the room and down the corridors. A sigh escaped your lips as you walked over to the large control panel. Red buttons were blinking, a hologram of the ship spun around in the air in front of you clearly showing that the shields were in fact down. The loud alarm still blasted in your ears. You pressed a couple buttons, the alarm finally stopping, and you glanced over your shoulder to an engineer. "Get those shields back up right now! And figure out who the fuck is attacking us!" You looked over your other shoulder to a trooper who seemed lost in his own world, oblivious. "YOU!" His head snapped in your direction, and he clutched his blaster to his chest tighter. "Go tell Kylo what's happening." He nodded, and dashed out of the room. You turned your attention back to the controls, and pulled up a different hologram of the ship, so you could see who/what was attacking you. It was a T-70 wing starfighter. Your brows rose up when your face scrunched together trying to think of where you'd seen that ship before. When you overthrew the Queen and took the city. Poe. You almost felt your heart drop, but then you realized it was just his ship. Not anyone else. What an idiot. Your lips curled up in a smirk, and you turned on your heels, bringing the commlink to your mouth. "Prepare my fighter." </p><p>"Yes General, right away." A frantic voice replied. You started towards the door to head to the bay but Kylo stepped in front of you. You blinked a couple times and looked up at him. He was fully clothed, his red, silver and black battered helmet now ontop of his head, and his muscles hidden beneath the tunic and robes. His face may have been hidden away but you could feel the anger just seeping from his pores as he stood there. </p><p>"What's going on?" His modulated voice sounded bitter, and cold. His gloved hands were balled into fists at his sides, and his masked face looked down at yours. You swallowed hard. </p><p>"So, ya know how i overthrew the city, and what not?" Your feet turned into one another, and you clasped your fingers into one another in front of you, swaying side to side. The silence was deafening. When he just continued to stare at you, you cleared your throat, and spoke again. "Well, I guess there was someone who got away."</p><p>"WHO?" Kylo's hands clenched even harder making the leather rub together. </p><p>"Poe...and well I guess he breached the shields and he's attacking us." Silence again. You didn't have the courage to look up at his mask, you knew it would just make you even more anxious than you already were. "I'm going to take my fighter and stop him though." You didn't wait for him to reply, you side stepped around his tall, broad form and started down the corridor at a fast clip. </p><p>"Bring him in alive. I want to interrogate him." Kylo's words made you pause mid-step and you glanced over your shoulder at him. He wasn't looking at you though. You could only assume that taking Poe alive was a fate far worse then killing him. You sighed quietly, and continued on your way to the bay. When you walked into the large room, you took a couple seconds to see what was happening. There were multiple groups of troopers all lined up and ready to jump into battle if they needed to. At least they were prepared. You made you way to your TIE fighter and climbed inside. You swiftly pulled the levers, pressed the buttons and it hummed on. You settled into the pilots seat and took off out of the bay. You skillfully programmed your communications to link to his, hopefully. "Poe?" </p><p>Poe was in the middle of blasting the shit out of the side of the Star Destroyer when the transmission popped up. Utter confusion washed over his face under his black, red and silver pilot helmet. He tugged a lever forwards, and pulled up hard on it, making the ship curve upwards and fly along the side of the larger ship. "Who's this and how'd you get on this frequency?" He kept blasting at the sides of the ship as he flew along it. When he reached the ass end of the ship, he pulled hard on the levers again, and made the ship dip down underneath it. It'd already taken out the outer defenses of the ship in the limited time he'd gotten the shield to go down, so now he just had to hit it with enough fire power to create a chain reaction. He had full intentions to blow the entire thing to smithereens. </p><p>"You know who this is..." You rounded the corner of the ship, and spotted him quickly heading under the ship. You shoved the lever forwards speeding your own ship faster through space trying to catch up with him. "What are you doing? This is a suicide mission." Not that you minded chasing and hunting down resistance scum but there was a part of you that related to the anger and hatred the latino man had for the First Order, and you. The First Order had killed lots of people Poe cared for. Crushed their hopes and dreams. Destroyed towns, cities, villages, burnt them to the ground, blew up entire planets. Yeah, you understood where the mans head wasn't set on his shoulders right. You especially had taken from him more recently than the First Order had. When you took over the city, Poe just barely escaped with his life after being tortured and watching the majority of his friends die. Those that didn't either joined the army you had their, or became prisoners, which if you were being honest, there weren't many you'd order to be taken prisoner. You related to the man for sure. Your ship slowly started to creep up on his and you leaned forwards in your seat. You grabbed ahold of a handle with a button on it, and pressed the button down with your thumb, hoping the lasers were lined up with at least something on his ship. You watched them dart from your fighter towards his starfighter, and he maneuvered out of the way just in time. </p><p>Poe grinned widely avoiding your shot, and he tugged upwards, the starfighter yanking hard and jolting towards the sky[space]. He glanced over his shoulder feeling confident he'd pulled a smooth move on you but he mumbled under his breath seeing you right on his ass. "Damn it." He whispered, and pushed the lever forwards. The starfighter basically did a flip, and he swiftly ducked under your fighter, heading back towards the Star Destroyer. He took his chance to take a couple shots at it, the shots bouncing off the shield as soon as they hit it. His face flushed with color, and he finally responded to you. "I've got nothing to lose." </p><p>You rolled your eyes, and pressed the button to shot lasers out at him again. This time you clipped the upper part of his left wing, and slowed your fighters speed down watching him spiral over and over again. Now was your chance. You released the hand that held the button for the lasers down and raised it into the air. You used the force to stop the starfighter mid-spin, purposefully upside, and you slowly used the force to pull the ship through space, slowly creeping your own ship back towards the bay of the Star Destroyer. You had Poe's ship in your force hold the whole time. As you lowere down onto the bays floor, you hurriedly climbed out of the ship, and walked towards the edge of the bay, luring Poe's starfighter which had flames roaring from the left wing where you hit him. You lowered his ship down to the bays floor, and released the force hold. Your head tipped to the side after a few moments of not seeing the man exiting the ship. Annoyed, you sauntered over to where the glass latch came down over the pilots seat was and you saw him knocked out upside down. Your hand flew into the air gesturing to some troopers to you. "Get him out of there, now." You took a couple steps back, and just as you were literally about to demand someone put the fire out, a couple engineers rushed over with fire extinguishers and started blasting the flames. You looked on as the troopers struggled for a few minutes trying to figure out how to get the glass latch open, and then finally grabbed ahold of the man and tugged him out across the floor out of harms way. They held onto his upper arms tightly, holding him up in place. You made your way over to them, and lowered your head down to meet his lowered head, trying to see his face. He had blood dripping down from the corner of his lip, and his helmet was slightly cockeyed on his head. You reached your hands up, unhooking the strap under his chin, and pulled the helmet off, handing it to one of the troopers. You grabbed ahold of his chin, and straightened yourself upwards, forcing him to make contact with you. "Wake up resistance scum." Your golden eyes flashed dangerously as you studied his face. He was handsome. He had a very rugged but somehow soft face. </p><p>As Poe slowly started to come to, his head throbbed rapdily. He groaned softly, and tried to rub his temples. When he realized he couldn't move his arms at all, his entire body tensed, and he snapped to attention. His gaze met yours, and he sighed. "Oh." He didn't sound defeated like you had expected him to, which disappointed you. But Poe was a strong minded, strong-willed man, you'd seen it briefly from when he'd been captured before, but you hadn't been as closely involved, not like you were now. He rolled his eyes looking up and between the troopers. "You guys could at least take me to dinner first before you man handle me."</p><p>You stared at him blankly, surprised by his casual, unphased demeanor. You could feel the annoyance growing inside you, but before you could even open your mouth to speak, Kylo seemingly appeared out of no-where, Vicrul and Ushar at his side. </p><p>"Take him the torture room." Kylo's battered masked face looked the other man up and down. "Resistance scum."</p><p>"Scum is such a dirty word. I'm not a dirty person. I shower often actually." Poe's words were mocking as he spoke, his lips curling up into a half smile. The smile was wiped from his face as Kylo's back side of his gloved hand made contact with it, sending his head whipping to the opposite direction, and even more blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. Poe gathered the spit and blood in his mouth, and slowly turned it back towards Kylo's direction. He built up as much of the liquid in his mouth as he could, and spat it at Kylo's black boots. It hit the side of them, slowly moving down the side of it and onto the floor. Poe's gaze looked up meeting Kylo's masked face. </p><p>Kylo's whole entire aura changed in that flash of a second. He went from slightly composed to absolutely feral, and everything about his body language screamed he was going to pounce on his victim and rip him apart. You stared at the two men in total shock. How bold. You swore your jaw had hit the ground when Poe spat at Kylo, and it actually hit him. You watched anticipating the worst for the poor rebel. When Kylo just took a sharp inhale of breath, and turned on his heels, you watched even more intensely than before. He gestured to Vicrul and Ushar to take the rebel, and they obliged following behind Kylo down through the corridors. You hurriedly followed behind the group not wanting to miss a second of the show. Poe for sure had a death wish. </p><p>Poe's eyes darted from side to side of the hallways, taking in details, minor and large. He glimpsed out of his peripherals to the Knights whom were now holding him hostage, and dragging him through their ship. "So you guys always do his bitch work?"</p><p>Vicrul's eyes widened under his mask as the latino man spoke. Was he for real? He didn't dignify Poe with a response, only gripped his gloved hand around his upper arm tighter. When Poe didn't get the response he wanted from one Knight, he looked to Ushar. Ushar was looking straight ahead, not even acknowledging his existence. "What about you? You like being Kylo Ren's bitch?" Ushar let out a loud sneer under his breath, but that was all. </p><p>You hands started trembling at your sides, and every time Poe opened his mouth, you took a deep breath expecting him to be beaten to a pulp. You hardly could believe that Kylo and the Knights were allowing him to mouth off like that. If that was you, well, your mouth would be stuffed....among other things. You felt a brief cloud of anger float above your head, but it quickly dispersed when Kylo stopped in his tracks, whipping around on his heels quickly, his robes billowing around his legs as he did, and loomed his masked face above Poe's. </p><p>"Enough!" His voice was venomous and laced with hatred. He pointed a finger in the rebels face. "I won't say it again, shut your fucking rebel scum mouth."</p><p>"Or what?" Poe's tone was daring, and he stared right back at Kylo's masked face with a braveness. </p><p>Kylo was taken back by the rebels boldness and he just smirked under his mask, knowing Poe couldn't see him. He couldn't see the craziness that was flickering in his eyes. The poor man had just a fire inside Kylo he'd been dying to have ignited. All that anger, all that rage, and hatred that's been stirring inside of him building more and more, he finally found the outlet he could take it out on. He'd tried using it on you to get it out but he could only go so far with it. With Poe though, there was no limits. He didn't have to worry about hurting him, or killing him. He pulled his finger away from Poe's face, and turned on his heels ignoring the mans question. </p><p>Poe narrowed his eyes, gathering the blood in his mouth again, and spat at the floor behind Kylo as the walked down the corridors more. Vicrul's patience was growing thin and quickly. He dug his gloved fingers into Poe's arm as hard as he could. When he got a grunt from Poe he chuckled to himself. </p><p>You just followed behind the group, silent, watching, observing, studying. You'd never felt such darkness coming off of Kylo, almost, but nothing compared to what he was emitting now, and frankly, it scared you. He was right. You didn't know the true power he had inside of him. He'd been on the darker side of the force for a lot longer than you, and he knew a lot more about controlling the force, and his emotions than you. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him. Finally strolling up along a long black, eerie looking door, Vicrul stepped to the lock and unlocked it, it clicked and then the door hissed open. The room was completely pitch black until Vicrul, Ushar and Poe stepped inside. The lights flickered on slowly up above, and your eyes grew wide when you saw a large charge in the middle of the room. It had straps for the ankles, wrists, throat, torso, upper thighs. There were all sorts of scalpels, blades. and other various torture tools spread out on a table in the farthest corner on a metal table. You looked to Kylo whom was staring into the room just outside the door. "Kylo-" His hand flew up in front of your face before you could get any more words out. </p><p>"Go make sure Cardo's alive. You're not needed for this little mouse." Kylo's head slowly turned to you, and you felt your lip quiver in a pout. He shook his head, and pointed down the hallway for you to leave. You sighed heavily, but obeyed. You lazily, slowly started down the corridor, dragging the front of your boot across the floor as you pulled it forwards. You glimpsed over your shoulder and Kylo's head was still shaking. You sighed again, and started walking normally. You brought your arms over your chest, and crossed them. Why couldn't you get to see what was going to happen? You wanted to see what Kylo was capable of. You wanted to see his true anger, and rage, what he was like inside. What he tried so hard to hide from everyone. You'd seen his mildly feral side, but you wanted to see him so absolutely crazy. You were lost in thought when you came around the corner, colliding into one of the nurses. You fell backwards, landing on your ass hard on the ground. "Ow." Your eyes shot up looking at the nurse who was panic struck in front of you. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was flailing her hands around in front of her. </p><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please don't tell The commander." She sounded absolutely terrified. You tipped your head to the side, and rose slowly, rubbing your ass cheeks a couple times. Your gaze met hers, and she seemed to be even more frantic. "Please don't hurt me." She wrapped her arms her chest, and pressed her back against the wall, lowering her head. </p><p>You were shook. You stared at her, confused. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to tell Kylo." It was clear that Kylo brought the fear of god into this poor woman, and you felt kind of bad for her. "It was an accident it's fine. I'm looking for Cardo...." You were almost embarrassed to even say it. </p><p>"He's in that room." She didn't look up when she pointed to a couple doors down the corridor. "I'm so sorry." She scurried away, and back into the room she'd been in such a hurry to get out of. When she was out of your sight, you just shook your head, and started towards Cardo's room. You paused when you got to the door, and took a deep breath inwards. You closed your eyes, feeling your chest rise and lower as you exhaled, and you took a step fowards the door hissing open, and your eyes shot open. </p><p>Cardo was lounged back in the bed, no shirt, bandages wrapped around his stomach, no helmet. He had one leg spread out on the bed, and the other dangling off of the edge. Your eyes skimmed his body up and down, and that's when you noticed he had his cock in his hand, and he was stroking himself. Your mouth fell agape, and you felt your cheeks turn hot knowing you were blushing. You immediately averted your gaze, and turned your body to the side. Cardo hadn't stopped moving his hand up and down his length when you walked in. The only thing he did was pick his head up a bit, off where it was leaned back against the wall to see who was entering his room. Obviously he had no shame. His lips parted and he let a moan escape his lips when he noticed it was you. </p><p>Your body tensed at the sound, and your eyes darted side to side trying to look everywhere but him. "I came to check up on you, but I guess you're doing a lot better, so I'mma just go." </p><p>"No. You're not." He finally forced himself to a sitting up position, and he looked you up and down. "You stabbed me. Come look at what you did." He was slowly moving his hand up and down his hard cock now, teasing himself. He could see the absolute shock and embarrassment on your face, and in your body language and it brought him amusement. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, and swallowed hard. You slowly turned to face him, and your eyes couldn't help but land on his hand moving along his cock. Your thighs clenched and you gasped silently feeling your heartbeat starting to become rapid. You could feel it in your abdomen as you walked across the room towards the Knight. You finally got to the edge of the bed, and he let out another grunt. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, trying to ignore your frustration. </p><p>"Look little mouse." His other hand moved up to the bandages, and he slowly started to unravel them. One by one he took the gauze off, and placed them at his side on the bed. Once he got down to the last layer, he smirked. His beautiful features accentuated in the lighting of the room. "Little mouse," he spoke low, slow, seductive now.</p><p>Your eyes moved up to where you'd stabbed him with the saber, and you saw the burnt flesh. It was a lot deeper, and bigger than you thought you had done, and your eyes moved to his slowly. </p><p>"Come closer." He gestured to the bed with his unbusy hand and tipped his head to the side. </p><p>You still were sucking on your bottom lip, now nibbling it as your anxiety sky rocketed. You sheepishly crawled up onto the bed between his legs. When you were hovering above where he was stroking his thick throbbing, needy cock you couldn't help but glimpse down. Fuck. You immediately cursed yourself, and him. Your eyes followed the trail of pre-cum that leaked from the tip and down onto his ungloved, large hand, and your pussy started throbbing, a pool of wetness growing between your legs. You quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't seen you, but when your eyes landed on his face he was smirking. </p><p>"Like what you see little mouse? How about you apologize to me?" His tone was borderline suggestive. </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"That's not what I meant. Show me how sorry you are." He gestured to his cock with his free hand. He arched his hips up into the hand that was fucking him, and he moaned again. "You're practically drooling over it...." </p><p>You let you bottom lip free finally, and you lowered your bottom onto the mattress. You brought your right hand up, and paused waiting for Cardo to remove his hand. When he did, your hand wrapped around his thick length firmly. You lowered your head down, your lips pressing against the tip of his leaking cock. Your tongue swiped out lapping up the pre-cum. You closed your eyes at the salty taste, and you opened your mouth taking him into you slowly. You licked along the under part of his length as your mouth moved down all the way to the base. Your hand moved along with your mouth, holding onto him with fingers down by the base. When you heard him grunt loudly, you knew you got your approval right there. You started bobbing your head up and down, your hand following your mouth up and then down, creating double the amount of pleasure for the Knight. </p><p>Cardos head leaned back against the wall, enjoying your compliance and apology one hundred percent. His hips slowly moved up into the air, and then back down onto the bed. His hands wanted to reach out and grab you but you were too far away so he latched onto the bed, sheets and mattress. </p><p>Your pace was fast, but you made sure your hand coiled around him from side to side as it moved up and down, and your lips stayed tight and your tongue flicked out against him every so often. You were honestly going out of your way to make him feel extra good, and he loved it. He couldn't hold back the moans that built in the back of his throat. His fingers gripped onto the bed, tugging it up from its frame, and then lowering it. His hips lifted and lowered over and over again. He could feel the waves of pleasure crashing over him. You moaned against his cock sending vibrations up and down his cock and over his abdomen which made him shudder. His legs started to shake as you started sloppily lapping at the tip, the sides, up and down his whole length now. Talk about a sloppy toppy, you were a fucking pro. "Oh fuck." He could feel his orgasm slowly rising and his lips started to quiver when he got closer and closer. His whole body tensed when he finally peaked, and he swore loudly. "Fuck yes." His hips bucked wildly into your throat as you took him back into your mouth fully again. You held your mouth still on his cock as he shot his seed into the back of your throat. You felt sticky ropes of cum hitting the roof of your mouth and sliding down into your throat. You swallowed against his softening length. When he was finally limp, you pulled your mouth off of him, and you wiped your mouth with your sleeve. Your gaze met his half-lidded eyes and he seemed dazed. "Good little mouse. Apology accepted." His face formed a smirk, and he nestled back down onto the bed. "I'm going to nap now. You can tell Master Ren all is well." He gave you a lazy thumbs up, and then practically passed out before you. You pursed your lips together, and climbed off the bed. Well now you didn't have to worry about Cardo seeking out revenge and killing you. That was good. You took one last look at the sleeping Knight and exited the room. You rolled your shoulders as you made your way back down the corridors. What was going on with Poe and Kylo? As you came down the corridor where the torture room was you tried to feel if Kylo was still there. You came up empty. You focused harder, trying to feel where he could have gone. Was Poe still in there? You hesitated when you came to the door, and you sighed. You were too curious not to peak. You used the force to unlock the door, and it hissed open. Your mouth fell open at the sight before your eyes. Poe was strapped into the chair, his orange jumpsuit had been cut off and he was left in his black boxers shirtless. He had cuts, bruises, gashes and burn marks from a lightsaber all over his body, and he was just laying there, lifeless. Was he dead? Your head tipped to the side in awe, and shock. Slowly you felt your feet move forwards, and you slowly approached him. His bottom lip was swollen, bleeding. His eyes were both black and blue. Your eyes moved up and down his body taking in every detail. You nearly pissed yourself when he groaned, and rolled his head from one shoulder to the other. His eyes did their best to open as wide as they could, and he parted his lips slightly to talk. When he did he coughed up blood. </p><p>"Come to look at your comrades work?" </p><p>"N-no." You weren't even sure how to respond to his words. You were thrown off guard by his ability to even be able to speak still. You watched him spit out a mouthful of blood, and you winced seeing the pain and agony was over his face. He chuckled after though. </p><p>"So why are you here then?" </p><p>You stared at him blankly, thinking. "I..." You couldn't think of a good reason for being there other than yeah, you had wanted to see the damage done. You felt a knot in your stomach, and you took a step backwards. </p><p>"Can I ask you-" He spit out more blood pausing mid-sentence. "Something?" He turned his battered up face to look at you. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Is this what happened when they took you as a prisoner?" His words shook you to your core, and when he saw you shift uncomfortably he laughed softly. </p><p>"How do you know that?" You didn't mean to sound as shocked as you were but how did he know that? Your hands started to tremble at your sides, and you tried to stop them by placing the palms onto your thighs. You shifted from one foot to the other. </p><p>"I know everything I need to about my enemies. Unlike you, or your partners in crime." </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, you wouldn't have wasted your time in taking me as a prisoner had any of you known I would rather die then say a word." He spoke with a confidence that seemed to wash over him from nowhere. He tried to shift underneath the straps holding him firmly in place in the chair. He groaned when he did. "Why don't you go ask the Almighty Kylo Ren how his interrogation session went?" He gave you a half smirk, and turned his head away from you.</p><p>You stood there completely dumbfounded. If Kylo hadn't been able to get information from Poe he was going to be pissed. Beyond pissed. Livid. The thought brought an overwhelming feeling inside of you. You gulped, and gave Poe one last look. "It'd be better for you in the end if you just tell us whatever we want to know. Trust me." </p><p>"If you were a prisoner once, why are you one of them now?" He spoke, still turned away from your direction. </p><p>"Do you have any idea what it's like not to belong somewhere? Do you have any idea what it's like to finally find a place where you have a place, where you're somebody? Do you have any idea what it's like to have power, and learn about yourself when you knew absolutely nothing about yourself before? Kylo gave me a home. He gave me power. I gained a lot of power by being apart of the First Order. As you already know...." </p><p>Poe cut you off quickly. "Yeah but at what cost? Look at you. You're a sith." He sounded disgusted as he spoke now. "I know all about not belonging somewhere. About being lost. About wanting a family, a purpose. Why do you think I joined the rebellion? Because they welcomed me with open arms. They gave me a purpose. They gave me life. I have something to live for. Something to fight for." He spat out another mouthful of blood, and groaned. "You would of been welcomed in without question. Without needing to prove your worth on a daily basis." </p><p>You just stood there, listening silently. You took his words and spun them in your head over and over. He struck a nerve. He knew too much about you, and you knew barely anything about him. It made you very insecure and uncomfortable. You didn't like the fact that he was trying to manipulate you and your feelings right now. You growled under your breath, and before he could speak any further, you quickly pivoted on your heels and exited the room. Your hand flew up into the air, locking the door behind you, and you stormed off down the corridor. You were going to confront Kylo. Your feet thudded against the floor loudly, and you walked with purpose, and anger. You followed where Kylo's force presence was, which lead you to the throne room. He was slouched up in his throne, sulking. "KYLO!" Your voice echoed throughout the room, and Kylo sat at attention looking at you. His golden green/brown eyes narrowing looking directly into your golden sith eyes. </p><p>"What?!" He sneered back with almost as much sass as you brought. </p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, and stomped your right foot out in front of you. Your hip popped out and you rolled your eyes. "Why does that rebel scum know so much about me? Why is he even still alive? He knows too fucking much. Kill him. He said he isn't going to talk, so what's the point in keeping-" Your words were cut off by a pressure, a hard, aggressive force choke around your throat. You felt your body lift up off the ground a couple inches, and you were pretty much flown through the air towards Kylo. When you got right in front of where he was sitting, he lowered you down to your knees between his legs in front of him. He kept the force choke on your neck, but leaned forwards his mouth very close to yours. </p><p>"Everyones got a breaking point little mouse. We'll get Poe to his. It may take some time, but he will break." His muscles seemed to relax some when he let out a deep exhalation of breath, the hot air kissing your face. You shuddered at the contact, your eyes widening as they were slowly starting to bulge out of their sockets from the pressure. "As far as him knowing information on you, so what? Once we get him to join us, it won't matter." He took a second to feel your emotions and dig around in your brain trying to figure out why you were so bent out of shape. He sneered. "You're doubting your choice. You think you could of been apart of their family? You're sorely mistaken. They never would have welcomed a nothing, a no one like you into their little family. They never would have cared about you. You would of been just another disposable number for them. Expendable." His tone softened slightly, and his lips pursed. "You learned so much by making the choice you made, didn't you?"</p><p>You nodded your head, that being the only thing you could do since you still couldn't talk. The corners of your eyes started to form tears, and that's when Kylo released his force choke on you. You caught yourself before your head fell down, and you took a moment to gather the air that was deprived of you. Once you felt collected, and somewhat normal, you raised your head, your eyes meeting his again. "Yes, I learned a lot about myself that I didn't know, and probably never would have..." You couldn't explain why you felt so ashamed. Your hand ran up and down the length of your arm, anxiously. </p><p>"But?" Kylo could sense the doubt in you still. He shook his head, that notorious single strand of black hair falling over his right eye. "Come here little mouse." He pulled back from you, and extended out his black gloved hand. </p><p>Cautiously, you raised your hand into the air, and grabbed ahold of his hand. You stood up on your feet as he guided you upwards, and without warning, he tugged you to him. He snaked his other hand around you body, and grabbed ahold of you. He held you tight against his form, and snarled. "You're doubtful, but this is the only place you're ever going to belong. This is the only place you'll ever be able to call home because you're a sith now. Do you think those rebel scum will welcome you into their arms now huh?" He tightened his hold around you, making your body bend at the waist and your face pressed hard against his clothed chest. You mumbled against him, your words inaudible. "You're mine." He shoved you away from him, and turned your around, his hands on on your hips. "You'll never be a rebel. You'll never be a jedi. You're apart of the darkside now. Embrace it. You're still holding on. Let go. Let the past die. Kill it if you have to." His words were low, but there was clearly anger, and a hint of jealousy in them. He didn't want you thinking you could just join the rebellion and be home. This was your home. He hooked his thumbs into the seam of your pants, and tugged them down. When they fell around your ankles, he trailed his hands back up the insides of them slowly. He felt your body shudder at his touch and he smirked. He continued his trail upwards, coming to your thighs, and forced them open more. He snaked one hand between your legs, and pressed the outside of his hand firmly against your bud. He rubbed it back and forth. His other hand flew to his own pants, undoing the button, and tugging the zipper down. He had to lift his ass up off the chair, and he wiggled his hips back and forth so he could get to his hardening cock. He grabbed ahold of his hard, thick length and pumped himself till he was hard as a rock. His hand on your clit re-positioned itself so he had his thumb pressing down on the nerve, and a his middle finger and index finger toying with your opening. He could feel the wetness there, and he grinned. "They'll never take care of you the way I do. The way I know the Knights do." He brushed the tips of his fingers back and forth over your opening slicking his digits with your wetness, and then slowly started to push them inside you. When your pussy clamped down around them, he bucked his hips up into his hand still stroking himself. </p><p>Your eyes widened when he pushed his digits inside you, and you moaned the further inside they got. You could feel your clit pulsing against his thumb when he started to trace circles over it. Your hands reached behind you, grabbing onto his knees firmly. You needed something to hold onto or you were going to fall over from the pleasure. You heard what he said, and deep down, there wasn't a shred of doubt in your mind about the truthfullness behind his words. Kylo pleased you like no one else, and as much as you didn't want to believe it, so did the Knights. </p><p>Kylo's hand on his cock moved up and down faster and faster matching the pace he was pumping his fingers into you with. He kept up a slow teasing pattern on your clit though. He grunted letting his head fall backwards relishing the cloud of pleasure that was slowly consuming him. He felt you getting wetter and wetter, and tighter, knowing your orgasm was rising. He was so overwhelmed with the feeling of white hot pleasure he almost brought himself to orgasm. He snapped back to reality though, feeling your body start to shake. He pulled his hand off of his cock, it twitching and throbbing in need. He groaned under his breath, but he placed the hand onto your hip holding you in place as your orgasm broke inside of you. Your whole body spazzed against him. Your legs shook, and your knees wobbled. It was a good thing you were holding onto his knees otherwise you would of fallen down from the intensity of the orgasm he just made you have. Your chest was heaving up and down and you felt a droplet of sweat trickle down your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and when you started to come down from your euphoric high, he slowly pulled his completely soaked digits from your core. He moved his hand to the other side of your hips, and pulled you backwards down onto his lap. He made sure you were lined up with the tip of his cock before tugging you all the way down onto his lap, and when you were, he pushed his hips upwards as he pulled down. Your mouth fell open as his cock entered you a lot faster than you were expecting. The tip of his cock hit your cervix, and you gasped loudly. His hands wrapped around your waist, and he pressed his chest into your beck. He inched you both forwards, and he pressed off your back, bending you forwards. He moved his hands skillfully to your sides, and he started bouncing you up and down on his cock. Your hands grabbed ahold of his, holding on for dear life as he fucked into your core fast and hard. He was basically going feral on you. His eyes flashed dangerously as he gripped your sides hard. He'd move you forwards and then slam you backwards onto his cock. He fucked you like that for a long while, your head finally leaning backwards and your eyes closing enjoying his aggressiveness. Your walls tightened around his cock when he'd brush up against your g-spot, and your legs would clench. He grew bored of that position though, and paused mid-thrust. You pouted, and tried to look over your shoulder at him to see what he was doing. His hands moved to under your legs, and he inched you both back into the chair. He shifted his ass a bit in the chair, and he maneuvered your body ontop of him so your legs were spread out side, and over the arm rests of the chair. He moved one hand back to your side, and snaked the other hand down to your clit, rubbing furiously as he bucked his hips up into your core trying to get back to the same pace he had before. He reached it in no time, and your head flew back against his shoulder. His face looked down at yours, your gaze meeting his and you both moaned out. Your whole body was dripping with seat as he fucked the soul of you, and brought you closer and closer to another orgasm. You knew this one was going to be even harder than the last. He lowered his face to yours rubbing your clit accurately but aggressively. His cock hit your g-spot with every inward hip thrust, and your body started to shake. His lips forcibly locked onto yours as your orgasm exploded inside of you again, and he bit your bottom lip. He grunted feeling your pussy grip his cock harder and tighter than before, and he felt your wetness slipping past his cock and down your body. Your hands were gripping his sides roughly, digging into the fabric and into the skin as you convulsed against him. Kylo's eyes clenched closed as his own orgasm hit. His hips bucked sloppily inside of you as he shot his seed deep inside your core, and he grunted against your mouth. He yanked his mouth from yours as he came down from cloud nine, and held you in place as he slowly went limp. You were out of breath, and exhausted. Your eyes were still shut, and you could feel the wetness between your legs. You blushed slightly. Kylo gave you one last look, secretly admiring how good you looked, and lifted your legs up off the arm rests and out in front of you. He let you sit there for a few minutes, and when he felt you were re-collected he ushered you upwards. </p><p>Wobbly, you rose to your feet, grabbing your pants and tugging them back on as you did. You re-adjusted yourself, and slowly turned to look at him. He'd already tucked himself away, and he tipped his head at you. "What?" </p><p>"Nothing." You ran a hand through your sex-crazed hair, trying to slick it back down. You took a long deep inhale of breath, held it, and then released it. You looked the room over quickly, and then looked the throne next to Kylo's throne over. You'd almost forgotten about how he teased and mocked you about you wanting to be by his side. How did he do that? How did he manipulate you so easily? You frowned. </p><p>"It's something, what?" Kylo's voice quickly went from calm and relaxed to annoyed again. How his moods could change in the blink of an eye. He watched where your eyes traveled and he smirked.  "Oh, that." He turned his head to the throne at his side. He looked it over in boredom, and then back at you. "Don't worry about that. Why don't you go get cleaned up? I've got a rebel scum to go take care of." He gestured for you to take your leave. </p><p>You sighed, not wanting to even get into with him right now, and turned on your heels. You brushed your hands down over your clothes, trying to make it look like you didn't get your soul fucked out of you just moments before, and casually walked down the hallway. You thought about Poe's words again, and then about Kylo's. You couldn't help but compare the life you had now to the life you could of have with the rebels. What if you'd still been able to find out you were force sensitive but you'd become a jedi instead of a sith? What would that life be life? What if that life wasn't so aggressive, and abusive, and manipulative? What if Poe was right, you would of been welcomed with open arms and had a real home? Your eyes began to water at the thought as you walked through the corridors as quickly as you could before someone saw you crying. Your attention was drawn when you saw Vicrul and Ushar down the hallway where the torture room was, and they were dragging Poe down the hallway by his arms. His body was hanging basically motionless, limp as they disappeared around the corner. Your curiosity just couldn't leave well enough alone. You sneakily followed them praying none of them hear you or see you. You made it about halfway down the corridor before you were frozen in place. You gulped knowing damn well it was Kylo.</p><p>"Little mouse." His words sent a chill down your spine, and you felt him grow closer and closer. He stepped out from behind you, and he shook his finger in front of your face. "Naughty little mouse. You're too curious." He waved his hand in front of your face, making you pass out. He caught you, and scooped you up to his chest, and carried you back down the hallway. When he came up on your door, he took a moment to stare down at you. Beautiful little mouse. He mused mentally, and stepped through the threshold, sauntering gracefully over to your bed. He used the force to tug the blankets back, and placed you down onto the mattress. He tugged the blankets up over your form, and reached across you grabbing your teddy bear. He stared at it a moment, and placed it under one of your arms. He smiled slightly under his mask, and then cleared his throat. He turned on his heels and walked out of your room in a hurried manner. He made his way to the cell where the Knights had brought the rebel, and came upon the locked door. His mask faced lined up with the holes in the top of the door and he peered inside. </p><p>Poe was half awake now, in an incredible amount of pain sprawled out on the bed. He groaned as he tried to roll over into a more comfortable position, and he saw Kylo's mask out of the corner of his eye. "Come to pointlessly torture me more?"</p><p>"Not at this moment. You need to stop filling little mouses head with your lies." Kylo's modulated voice was cold, deep. </p><p>Poe's face lit up knowing he struck a nerve with the man. "Why's that? Afraid she'll see how fucking terrible this place is, and leave you?" </p><p>"Shut your rebel scum mouth." Kylo could feel the control he had slowly starting to slip. He really didn't want to have to kill Poe, but if he kept pushing the button he was pushing he would. </p><p>Poe waved a hand out in front of him, and let out a loud groan. "Man, she'll see for herself soon enough. She'll see you for the monster you are. She'll learn you'll never actually care for her. That's why you've been alone for so long right? Cause everyone sees you for who you really are? A broken, scared, lonely little boy hiding behind a mask." Poe was about to smirk but he was immediately being force choked as soon as the words came from his lips. He strained trying to gasp for air. </p><p>Kylo sneered. "You'll regret that rebel scum." His tone was promising. He was going to make Poe break, and he had the perfect weapon to do it. He snapped his hand and the force choke let up on Poe's throat. "I'll see you very soon." Kylo said nothing further, and turned on his heels, walking down the corridors. If Poe was so sure you'd turn on him, then maybe he could use that to his advantage. Lure him into a false sense of security, and then completely catch him off guard. As Kylo walked through the corridors, he walked with a strut like he just got crowned king of the universe, which technically, he pretty much was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Poe's entire body ached as he tossed and turned throughout the night trying to get comfortable. Not a single position made him feel any less agony and pain than the other. He was cold, his wounds were pulsing, his burns were starting to ooze and peel, and his cuts kept opening back up and bleeding again. He laid on the bare mattress, finally deciding to lay flat on his back. It was the position that hurt the least. His mind raced wildly with all the things his friends and loved ones back at the resistance would say if they saw him now. He hadn't spoken a word about what their plan was, or where any of the rebel bases were, and when they planned to attack the First Order. He felt proud about that, but he couldn't help but feel like a pathetic weak lump of coal for being caught in the first place. Better it be him than someone else. He could feel the bruising and swelling around his eyes getting worse. He would attempt to get some sleep again. Hopefully he could get a couple hours or something.</p><p>You jolted out of bed, sweating dripping from your forehead, and your mouth quivering. A nightmare. You looked around the room making sure it was in fact just a nightmare, and you brought a hand to your head rubbing your temples in relief. Thank god. You glanced down finally realizing you were in your bed, and you rolled your eyes. Kylo. Of course it was Kylo. Your mind immediately jumped to Poe. POE! You scattered to your feet, and stopped half-way across your quarters. Your body was sweaty, you still had....bodily fluids leaking out of you as you stood, and you for sure needed to shower and brush your teeth. You didn't even think twice about it. You scurried over towards the bathroom stripping yourself down, and reaching for the hot water then the cold. You adjusted it just right, and stepped inside over the small tiled wall keeping the water in. You moaned softly feeling the water cascade down upon your face, and then down your torso and down the rest of your body. You stood there for a few minutes letting the water warm your body up, and wash away part of your sins. Your mind immediately flashed with images of Kylo, and the Knights and your face flushed. You shook your head, your hair whipping back and forth in front of your face trying to shove the images away. They came in full force the harder you tried to forget about it. Your body tensed feeling the yearning for something inside of you, and you groaned. You lowered your hand down to your opening and slowly worked your fingers around your sex. You inched two digits inside of you, and let out a small mewl bringing your thumb to your clit. You had to rotate your body so your back was leaning against the wall to sturdy yourself, knowing damn well that when you cam you were going to need the stablization. You worked your fingers as far into you as they could go, and tried to spread them out. It still wasn't satsifying your desire, your need. You shoved another finger inside, and your hips lurched forwards in response. You drew small circles over your clit with your thumb, and started a diligent pace into your core. Your mouth fell open gasping for air as the water came crashing down against your eyes and down your nose and mouth. You still didn't feel filled. Your mind suddenly flashed to all the toys Kylo had gotten you, the vibrator.... You quickly snapped your hand away from yourself, and you stepped over the tiled wall, onto the cool tiled floor. A chill danced up your spine as you scurried out of the bathroom and into the sleeping section of your quarters. You crouched down beside the bed, and reached under neath it pulling out a small black shiny box. You shoved the lid up, and your collar with leash, your wrist cuffs and your vibrator laid at the bottom of it. Your eyes lit up and you greedily latched onto the handle of the toy, pulling it from its hiding spot. You couldn't want to make it back into the shower. You hopped up onto the bed, and spread your legs apart. Your hand holding the toy made its way between your legs, and your rubbed the tip of the vibrator against your clit back and forth. You lowered the tip of it to your opening and teased your opening slowly. Your head pressed into your pillow and your back arhced upwards as you slowly started pushing it inside of you. That still wasn't quite it but it was a lot better than your fingers. The further it went inside you, the more your body reacted. Your hand started to tremble slightly as you hit the base of the vibrator against your opening. Couldn't go in any further. You let out a small whimper in protest, but you immediately began a rapid pace into your wet, pulsing needy pussy. Your other hand snaked its way over your stomach, down over your abdomen and to your clit. Your hooked the top of your clit with your middle finger, and rubbed it teasingly. Your hips bucked up and down into your hand as you fucked yourself hard. You had to angle the vibrator differently inside of you so it hit your g-spot but when you did, you cried out in pleasure.</p><p>Kylo and the Knights were making their way down the hallway, and Kylo could feel your sexual energy pouring out of your room. His unmasked pale face turned red as they got closer and closer to your room. Your cry slipped through the cracks under your door because Kylo and the Knights all stopped, and turned to look at one another then at Kylo. Kylo brought a large hand to his head, pushing his black locks back, and he shrugged trying to play it off. Goddamn it. He could almost smell you, taste you, feel you. He tried to usher the Knights along but Vicrul wasn't having any of it. "What Master Ren?"</p><p>Kylo snapped. "Nothing that concerns you." His tone was harsh, and bitter. He could feel his cock starting to grow inside of his pants the more the thought about barging into your room and completely taking you over. </p><p>"Okkkayy." Vicrul mocked, turning back towards the direction they were walking. Ap'lek and Trudgen shrugged seemingly unphased by what was happening. Cardo was lost in his own train of thoughts as he walked. Ushar however was slightly catching onto Kylo's subtle body language movements when something bothered him, and he'd seen that movement he just did a lot whenever it had something to do with you. He grinned under his mask wanting to tease Kylo. Kuruk shook his head and elbowed his 'brother' just getting the bad vibe off the Knight. Ushar scowled under his breath, but decided maybe it wasn't a good time. They did have other matters to attend to. </p><p>You fucked the vibrator inside of you as hard and as fast as you could. You rubbed your clit at just the same intensity. Your body was shaking and trembling the closer you got to your peak. Your toes curled and your eyes fluttered open and shut feeling it crash down on you hard. "Fuck!" You had pushed upwards with your feet, tightening your thighs around your hand and your pussy around the vibrator. You rode your high for as long as you could, and when you came down enough to function, you had to lay there for a few minutes. You caught your breath, and pulled the vibrator from your sex. You laid there for a good five minutes, and then finally sat up. You forced yourself to stand, and you made your way to the shower. You didn't waste any more time fucking around getting ready. You washed up, washed off your toy, rinsed, and hopped out of the shower. You grabbed the towel, wrapping it around yourself and made your way back into the sleeping section of your quarters. You tossed the toy inside the box, and pushed it back into its hiding spot with your foot. You tugged open the dressed drawer, and found a nice pleated black and red skirt that was mid-thigh length. You smiled thinking it was cute, and quickly pulled it on. Next you grabbed some red laced panties and a bra, and slipped it on. You found a black long sleeved crop top, and looked it over curiously. Interesting, but cute. You tugged it on over your head. You glanced down at yourself feeling like something was missing. Leggings. Tights. Something. You pulled open another drawer, and found a pair of black thigh high socks, and grinned. You didn't even think, you crouched down and pulled each pair over each foot. You searched the room quickly for your boots, and found them at the end of your bed. You sighed, and walked over to them. You slipped them on as well. Next, your belt. You found it on the table, hooked it around your waist, and geared up with your blaster, you knives and your lightsaber. You turned towards the door feeling like a million dollars, and started out into the corridors. Now to find Poe. You had questions. You wanted answers. You needed to know how he knew so much about you. What rebel life was really like. Your mind was way too wrapped up inside his words to not figure out the truth. Your arms swung at your sides and your hips swayed with a cockiness as you made your way down the corridor. You turned the corner, and froze, seeing the Knights and Kylo standing just outside of Poe's cell. You took a couple steps back, making sure they couldn't see you, but peeked around just enough so you could see.</p><p>Vicrul unlocked the cell, and the door opened hissing. It startled Poe, whom literally just fallen asleep a couple minutes ago, and he groaned trying to open his eyes. He found it a lot harder to do now since the swelling was so much worse then before. He peered over to Kylo and the Knights through barely visible slits. "What did you leave your balls behind when you last visited? Oh wait," He rose a hand into the air, and smiled sort of. "The girl's got them in her hands." </p><p>Kylo's face went from half annoyed to raging in seconds. He was about to lunge into the cell but Vicrul's hand went up to his chest, and Kylo glanced down. That was all he needed to re-collect himself. No. They're weren't going to use violence anymore. It clearly hadn't broken the rebel, and it clearly wasn't going to. Either the man had a very high pain tolerance or that wasn't the proper way to get under his skin and into his mind. He needed something more... human. More emotional. Something he could connect to. He felt your presence the second you left your room, and he whipped around on his heels, his hand flying up into the air, and force grabbed you dragging you down the hallway to him. "Nosy little mouse. Ya know, I think the saying is curiosity killed the cat, not the mouse." He mocked, and released his force grab on you. </p><p>Your eyes were wide and you stood there totally silent. Ushar glanced over his shoulder at you, and you could feel his eyes burning into your skin through his mask as he looked you up and down. Vicrul took a quick glance, mentally taking note of how good you looked, but didn't visibly react. Kuruk and Ap'lek were keeping their eyes on Poe so he didn't try and sneaky shit. and Cardo, he was absolutely entranced with your outfit. He was practically drooling under his mask. Kylo looked between his Knights and you taking in your outfit himself. That skirt was short. Very short. If you bent over, ... He stopped his mind from wandering, and he rolled his head from one shoulder to the other. He lowered his unmasked face to your ear, and his hot breath gently brushed against your skin. The hairs on your neck rose and you felt a chill all the way down to your toes. "I need you to talk to him. See if you can get him to talk. Open up. Just follow my lead. Don't react to what I'm saying right now though." He pulled away from you, and he looked back to Poe. "So you're not going to talk huh?"</p><p>"Nah. Just don't feel like it. Got a very busy schedule." Poe spoke like he didn't have a care in the world. He could play it off well. That was one of his many charms to be honest. He laid there on the bed, staring at the ceiling, well what he could see of the ceiling, and didn't really pay the group any mind. Not until Kylo grabbed you by your throat, and threw you through the air and into his cell. His head quickly snapped in your direction when your body hit the ground with a thump. His brow furrowed together and he spoke sternly. "That's no way to treat a lady."</p><p>"She's not a lady. She's a slave." Kylo spat back without missing a beat. "If you want her, you can have her. I'm bored." He turned his back towards you, and motioned to Vicrul to re-lock the cell. He obliged, and it closed with a hiss, and a click. Kuruk and Ap'lek turned in the same direction as Kylo, both confused as fuck but rolling with it. Cardo's mouth fell open under his mask, and if they could see his facial expressions he'd be the one to give them away. Luckily he had his mask on. He slouched down a bit when he walked, and quickly gave you one more sympathetic look before following after the group. Ushar chuckled when you were thrown across the room, and when Kylo started to wander off, he didn't hesitate to follow after. </p><p>You didn't bother trying to get up from the floor. You landed on your ass thankfully, but when you hit the ground, your skirt rode up exposing your red laced panties to every single one of them, and your tailbone throbbed. Your hands were at your sides, palms flat on the floor, and you slowly brought your legs together, closing the gap. You sighed, and looked to Poe. "Well... I guess we're cell mates."</p><p>"He's got some serious unsolved mental issues huh?"</p><p>Your first thought was to defend Kylo, but you remembered what he said, so you had to think of your next choice of words carefully. After contemplating a response you nodded. "Yeah, he's a moody bitch." </p><p>"I told you he didn't care about you. I told you you didn't really have a place here." Poe's face would have looked at you with sympathy but he could barely move the muscles without feeling like he was being beaten up all over again. He knew his words hurt you, he could see the pain all over your face, even if you tried to hide it. He was very empathetic. Also part of his charm. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Whatever." You sighed, trying not to let Poe's words seep too deep into your skull. Overthinking was something you were extremely good at. Especially when it came to Kylo and you. Didn't help that Kylo was in fact a moody bitch, which made it even harder to decipher what was true and what wasn't. You shoved yourself upwards using your hands to give you momentum to stand, and you brushed your hands around your skirt, making sure it wasn't exposing too much of you. Your golden eyes looked the man up and down, and your mouth formed a frown. He needed medical attention A.S.A.P. If he didn't die from internal bleeding, he'd die from infections for sure. You walked slowly over to the bed, watching him jolt upwards and slide back against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you..."</p><p>"Yeah, we're not on the trusting each other level yet, sorry sweetheart." Poe didn't mean to offend you in any means, he was just being honest. He didn't know you. Not really. He knew facts about your situation with the First Order, but anything beyond that, he had not a clue who you were. He didn't know your intentions. He just stared at you, studying.</p><p>You unknowingly sighed heavily, and shrugged. "Be my guest then. You'll die within a couple days."</p><p>"Least I won't die alone."</p><p>How could this man be so calm, so light hearted about his situation? How was he not freaking out, and raging inside? Or was he and he was just better at hiding it than you? Your golden eyes skimmed his body over again as you took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I can get out of here ya know?" Why you just told him that was beyond you, but it was too late to take it back now. Your pupils grew a bit fearing what his reaction was going to be. You tensed when he moved from off the wall and towards you. He scooched up next to you at the end of the bed, and he placed a hand on your back. </p><p>"If that's the case then you can force heal me too." His words sent a wave of shock through you. Your mouth dropped open slightly. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't know about force healing? I had a friend who was force sensitive, she could heal people." Poe spoke calmly, gently brushing his hand up and down your spine. He was trying to be comforting. He felt the knots in your back, and he immediately related to your stress. "What do you say? Wanna try? At least my face....So i can actually see you." </p><p>You debated the consequences of force healing Poe in your mind. Heal him, and have him be strong enough to what? What was the downside of healing him beside him being able to actually live? Up side? You'd have force healed someone. There wasn't really any cons to this situation and once you made your mind up, you slowly turned to him. You felt his arm come off your back, and watched it fall to his side as you faced him. You saw his mouth try to form a weak smile and you instinctively smiled back at him. You hadn't really gotten to see him up close, not like you were seeing him now. His lips were swollen, split open, and covered in dry blood. His eyes had rings of black and blue around them. He was trying so hard to see through the swollen eye lids and cheek bones. You winced in sympathetic pain. You brought a hand up to the right side of his face, and gently placed it over the flesh. As you made contact Poe muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry." He just shut his eyes, and you focused your force energy into your hand. You started to feel your hand tremble against his cheek and prayed for it to stop, not wanting to hurt him. His cheek bones twitched, and he let out a long sigh. You thought you'd hurt him, but when your eyes opened, the right side of his face was completely healed. "Holy shit."</p><p>"I told you..." The eye that could see you clearly, made eye contact with you, and you saw nothing but a kind soul inside. Fiesty, fiery soul, but kind. Big hearted. How could someone be so full of goodness? You raised your other hand to his other cheek, and healed that one too. When you were done, you let your hands fall to your sides, and you and Poe just stared into each others eyes. It wasn't awkward at all. It felt calming. Relaxing. His beautiful milk chocolate eyes glistened dimly in the poorly lit cell. "Thank you."</p><p>"Let me heal-" </p><p>He cut you off. "No. I don't want you getting into trouble. These will heal quickly." He finally looked away from you and to the door. "So, you wanna get out of here or what?" He gave you a wide grin, gesturing to the door. </p><p>You were about to stand up but the door clicked, and then hissed open and you turned your head to see who it was. Ushar. He was standing there, unmasked, and a shit eating grin on his face. "I saw everything."</p><p>Your face flushed, and you jumped to your feet. "Saw what?"</p><p>"You force healing the rebel scum. I can't wait to tell Master Ren" Ushar had a power play move to hold over your head now. He knew it. You knew it. Your face scrunched together at the realization. You shook your head. </p><p>"He needed medical attention. What? What good is a dead prisoner?"</p><p>"A dead prisoner is a good prisoner. No longer our problem." Ushar spoke, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning into the door frame. "So one reason I shouldn't tell Master Ren about your traitorous behavior? You know he's going to absolutely lose his fucking mind over this. Especially since you can force heal and didn't tell him." </p><p>"She didn't know." Poe piped in, his voice sounding meek and high pitched compared to the Knights. He felt embarrassed instantly. He wasn't backing down though. "I told-" </p><p>Ushar cut Poe off. "I don't want to hear what rebel scum has to say. I'm talking to my little mouse right now." He had rose his hand in the air to silence the latino man.</p><p>Poe felt conflicted about whether to continue to defend your honor, or just silence himself. He couldn't help it. "I told her about a friend who could force heal. She just learned she could. It's not her fault."</p><p>"So what about the plan to 'get out of here' then? Who's plan is that?" Ushar had in fact heard the tail end of yours and Poe's conversation and was most certainly going to use this to his advantage. "Ya know what? I don't give a fuck. We're going to see Master Ren." He stepped towards you, gliding across the floor in just a few large steps and was in front of you in no time. He side stepped before you had time to react, and his large hand grabbed ahold of the back of your neck. </p><p>Poe immediately jumped to your aid and tried to elbow the Knight in his side. He gulped when Ushar just looked over his shoulder at him. Ushar kept you in his grip as he turned to Poe, and the Knight clenched his hand into a fist, and aimed it straight for the smaller mans cheek. Luckily for Poe his reflexes were still on point. He dropped to the floor, and kicked out his foot, swiping out at Ushar's foot. Ushar barely budged, but he stumbled a bit which made him releases the hold he had on your neck. You jumped at the opportunity and force threw him across the room. You looked at Poe, and back to the Knight. </p><p>Poe rose slowly, and his eyes went to the open cell door. You followed his gaze, and you visibly frowned again. "You can go."</p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>"I can't." </p><p>"If it's because you're afraid of not being accepted, I promise, you will be." Poe held out his hand to you, and he smiled. Your face lit up red, and you shook your head at him rapidly. </p><p>"Go before I change my mind, or anymore Knights show up." Poe's lips quivered in a frown. He looked to the Knight and then back to you once more. He quickly stepped to you and wrapped his arms around you. It caught you off guard for sure, but your arms around him. You felt a warmth surround your entire body as he hugged you. How long had it been since you'd been hugged? How long had it been since you had any wholesome human contact? You felt tears swelling up in your eyes, and you pulled away from the hug turning away from him quickly. "Go."</p><p>"If you ever change your mind, you'll know how to contact me." He brushed his hand against your cheek, and quickly took off out of the room. By the time Poe's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Ushar was rising to his feet, groaning. He locked eyes with you, and he grimaced. </p><p>"You just let the rebel scum free? Master Ren is going to fucking destroy you!" Ushar started laughing, creepily so. Your eyes narrowed at him, and you sneered. </p><p>"He's going to have to catch me first." You flipped off the Knight, and pivoted on your heels, darting out of the cell. Your feet moved a lot quicker than you expected them too as you dashed down the corridors. Your heart was beating against your chest rapidly as you ran, having not a damn clue where you were going to even go. You couldn't leave. You knew damn well that Ushar had commlink'd Kylo and the other Knights about the incident. You could hide in plain sight? No. That was a stupid idea, as you turned the corner, you stopped abruptly seeing Vicrul and Ap'lek standing at the other end of the hallway. Your pupils grew, and you shifted on your heels, starting off down the other corridor. You stopped again seeing Cardo, and Kuruk at that end. You growled in frustration, and turned to go back the way you came. Ushar stepped out of the cell, blocking your path. You stood very still, looking frantically in all directions as the Knights closed in on you. You could feel the panic and fear growing inside of you. You knew without a doubt you fucked up. You knew Kylo was going to have your head a platter, but something just didn't feel right letting them do that to Poe. You could feel the goodness in him. You could feel the light. You could feel something inside of him that you yearned for. It just didn't settle right with you. You could hear the footsteps behind you growing louder and louder, and then they stopped. The footsteps to your side, the same. You watched as Ushar walked to you, tipping his head to the side at your lack of response. </p><p>"What's the matter little mouse?" He mocked. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, and were about to speak but Kylo beat you to it. His thunderous loud voice piercing your ears, and making your body jump. "FUCKING TRAITOR! YOU LET THE REBEL SCUM FREE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He came up from behind you, and he grabbed ahold of your shoulder with one hand hard. He whipped his head around lowering it to yours. When he was inches away he shouted again. "YOU'RE A FUCKING PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FREEING MY PRISONER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He was trembling with rage as he stood in front of you. His eyes were much darker than they normally were. He moved the hand on your shoulder to your throat and he squeeze as hard as he could. He could hear the bones crunching together at his grip, and he just stared into your eyes. He could see your fear. He could feel it. He wanted you scared. He wanted to destroy you. In fact, he wanted to kill you right there. When he spoke this time, his tone was softer. "You better hope for your sake, the troopers catch that worthless rebel." You couldn't respond to him, but you tried. Your lips parted, and a weak gasp escaped from your lips. You could feel your vision blurring quickly, and your lungs contracting trying to fill with air. Your eyes swelled, making tears build in the corners. You didn't move your gaze from his though in an attempt to show him you weren't scared. He noticed. "Fucking bitch." He gripped harder, and lifted you off the ground. He threw you through the air, slamming you hard against the wall and traipsed over to you. He watched you struggle to take air back into your lungs, and try to crawl away. He lifted his boot clad foot up, and lowered it down onto your chest hard. "I should kill you right now." His tone was malicious and venomous. He had images of breaking your neck flashing through his mind. He couldn't help but form a small smile on his face at the idea. He shoved those thoughts and images deep down inside trying to reason with himself. He dug his boot deeper into your chest, grinding back and forth. </p><p>Your face started to change colors at the pressure on your ribs digging into your organs. You cried out, grabbing his ankle, trying to pry him off of you. Failure. You tried to wiggle under neath him which made him press his entire weight down onto you. You could feel your ribs starting to crack from the amount of pressure. "St-" </p><p>"Oh, you want me to stop?" Kylo crouched down towards your body, and smirked. "Why should I? You don't do anything I ask you to do. Why should I listen to you?" He heard a loud crack, and felt his boot shift slightly. Your face said it all. Tears bursted from your eyes as a rib snapped, and dug into...something. Your hands flailed against his leg, but he seemed completely unphased by it. He enjoyed your suffering. You'd really crossed a line this time, and this time, your punishment wasn't going to be enjoyable. He reached out to grab your chin, and you snapped your head away from him without even thinking. His lips curled. He grabbed ahold of your chin, and snapped your head to him. "You think your time spent here has been bad? You think you've seen the dark side? I'll show you the dark side." He dug his heel into your chest as he rose, hearing another crack. He acknowledged it mentally but not visibly. He gestured to the Knights to get you. </p><p>Vicrul jumped at the first chance he had, and so Ushar. Both the Knights were at either one of your sides, dragging you to your feet. As they stood you up you almost fell back to the ground in pain. The broken ribs were definitely hitting something important. "Stop, it hurts." Vicurl elbowed you in the spleen, digging into it. You cried out again, and your head dropped. The tears streaming down your cheeks blurred your vision. You felt them starting to drag you away, in the opposite direction from where Kylo was, and you knew it was game over. At least Kylo had a somewhat soft spot for you. The Knights? Your world was about to be flipped upside down. You lifted your head as best you could to look at Kylo. "Kylo, please, I'm sorry."</p><p>He whipped around, looking you up and down, emotionless. "Shut her the fuck up. I don't want to hear her voice for the rest of the night." Ushar obliged ripping at your shirt, the fabric tearing was easier than it should have, leaving you in just your red laced bra. He shoved the fabric between your lips, and pushed it as far in as it would go with two fingers. "Keep it in there." He demanded. You gagged as the fabric hit the back of your throat, and he glared at you. You swallowed, feeling your mouth suddenly dry up. You gagged again. You struggled in their grips, and Vicrul 'tsk'tsk'd you. You watched Kylo's figure get farther and farther away as you were led down the corridor. You passed your quarters, and then the Knights quarters. You passed the throne room. Then the bay. You looked between the two Knights and gulped realizing you were being dragged into an elevator. Where the fuck were you going? How come you didn't know about this elevator? You blinked a couple times trying to make the tears drip off your eyelids. You could feel the anger radiating off of the two Knights but you couldn't help but wonder why the other Knights hadn't joined. What was happening? </p><p>Kylo let out a loud exasperated sigh, bringing his hand to his forehead, and rubbing the front of his head. He side glanced at Cardo, and Kuruk and then to Ap'lek and Trudgen. "Go find me that fucking rebel piece of shit. If he escapes it'll be your heads." The Knights nodded, and all four of them went separate ways. Kylo stood there, rubbing his forehead for some time. Why? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to be so fucking dumb? Why did you have to be so disobedient? Had the rebel really gotten into your head that much? Did he really make you doubt your place in his life that much? All these thoughts started to swarm Kylo's brain as he stood there. He could feel his blood pressure rising and his heart start to beat faster and faster. He was starting to get overwhelmed and he just wanted to break shit. He didn't even think about it, he reached at his side, and pulled his lightsaber out, igniting it. He strutted down the corridor, and he spotted a couple troopers walking towards him. By the time they noticed him, he was already lunging at them, swinging his saber through the air. He swung his saber through the air once, then back, then again. He sliced through both of them a couple times, and watched as their bodies fell to pieces to the ground. He held his hand with the saber outwards, catching his breath. He glared coldly into nothingness. He felt totally numb. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was if they didn't catch that rebel, they were fucked. If he didn't teach you your place, they were fucked. If he didn't show you he wanted you there, they were fucked. Anyway he saw it, they were fucked. And why? Because of you. Everything tied back to you. He felt his hand tighten around the hilt of his saber, and his other hand into itself. He made his way down the corridors, raging now. </p><p>The two Knights dragged you out of the elevator into a completely dark room. You could barely see them next to you let alone anything ahead of you. You tried squinting your eyes to get them to adjust but it failed. Vicrul reached a hand out towards the wall, and he flipped a light switch on. They both turned you, so now you were facing the larger part of what they called the basement/cellar. There were tables with straps across it. There was a large cage with a pillow inside of it, with a collar and a leash, like the one Kylo gave you in it. There was a weird leather swing hanging from one side of the room. There was a large coffin looking wooden thing in the other corn. Vicrul and Ushar glanced to one another, their faces lighting up with smirks. You immediately gulped. Vicrul and Ushar forced you through the room, and lifted you up by your arms, and splayed you out across one of the wooden tables. They wasted no time in strapping in your ankles, and your arms so you were spread eagle. When they finished, the both stood at the end of the table between your legs, and looked at you admiringly. Vicrul's hand rose to his chin, and he ran it across it. He licked his lips, and whispered something you couldn't hear to Ushar. Ushar just nodded, and turned and walked over to the table with various different items on it. He had his back turned so you couldn't see what he was doing, but you knew deep down it wasn't going to be anything good. When he turned back around he dangled what looked like was a collar with a big O in the center of it. He made his way back over to where you were, and ripped out the fabric from your mouth. </p><p>You took the only chance you knew you were going to have for the next foreseeable future and gathered a mouth full of spit, and spat it out at Ushar. It hit him directly in the center of his cheek, and he froze half bent over you. He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek and he cleared his throat. He brought his other hand to his cheek, and wiped the spit off, glaring at you. Vicrul chuckled from at the end of the table. "Wow."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Ushar growled, grabbing ahold of your chin with the spit covered hand and smeared the liquid all over your face. "Fucking bitch." He brought his face down to yours and forced your mouth open, and slowly gathered his own wad of spit in his mouth. He hovered his lips over yours, and let the puddle in his mouth fall from his lips slowly. He watched attentively as it hit your tongue, and your gagged against his hold. He swiftly shoved the O in your mouth, forcing your mouth to stay open, and he tugged your head forwards, buckling it in the back of your head. "Swallow bitch." He kept his gaze on you, and your tongue flicked outwards through the ring trying to get his spit from inside your mouth. After a couple failed attempts, you swallowed and turned your head away from him. Tears continue to stream down your face, and you moved your mouth against the metal piece. </p><p>"Ya'll are nasty as fuck." Vicrul shook his head at his 'brother' not approving of his actions in the slightest but to each their own. He studied your face over briefly, seeing the pain and sadness wash over it. If it was any other circumstance, he might of felt bad for you, but you deserved this. You deserved all of the punishments that were to come. Ushar caught his attention when he walked back over to the table. He fumbled around over there for a few minutes and returned with a cat o'nine tails gripped tightly into his hand. His eyes were lit with a darkness Vicrul had never seen before, and he rose a brow. "What-"</p><p>"Do you not know what this is?" Ushar asked sounding oddly seductive. He drew his hand up and then flung it down hard onto your exposed stomach, the multi-tailed leather instrument cracking down against your flesh causing instant welts, and redness. When Vicrul saw cause and effect, his own eyes lit up with joy. </p><p>"I approve." </p><p>"No one asked if you approved or not." Ushar snapped, and swung the whip down onto your stomach again. You cried out the best you could through the O gag, and you flailed around under the straps. Vicrul thought for a moment, and then walked over to the table himself. He returned with a large curved shaped double edge blade in his hand, and positioned himself between your legs again. He bent over you, and brought the blade up under your skirt. He slowly slid it across your skin, and tore upwards, ripping through the fabric of your skirt. When it fell to your sides, he glanced down at your laced panties, and smirked. He inched down your body, and pressed one side of the blade against the lower part of your stomach. Blood pooled around where he sliced, and he cut a trail down to the top of your panties. Your toes curled, and your hands clenched into fists, but that was the most you were able to do. You tried bucking your hips upwards to get him away from you but there was a large strap spread over your stomach holding you in place. Your eyes grew wide as Vicrul sliced through your panties in one swift motion. When he was cleared of the way of the whip, Ushar lunged it at your stomach, this time a lot harder then before. Your welts split open, and little blood trickles trailed down your sides. Between both men's assaults, your stomach was slowly starting to get covered in blood, and pools of it were gathering at your sides. You shudder at the feeling, and sneered. Drool spilled from the corners of your mouth as you tried to mumble and talk against it. </p><p>"What was that little mouse?" Ushar teased, growing bored of the whip now. He placed the whip on the corner of your table, and he looked you up and down. He watched the blood spread across your stomach, and he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his head down and lapped at the welts and the cuts. He swallowed a mouthful and moaned.  "God i love blood." He mused, and continued lapping greedily at your wounds. Vicrul eyed your pussy over contemplatively, and he got a very dangerous idea. He looked down at the rather large handle of his blade, and he twirled it between his fingers. He gripped the very edge where it met the double blade carefully and lowered it between your legs. He ran one side of the blade up the entire length of your inner thigh, easily splitting the skin open as he did so. When he got to your opening, he twisted the handle around a couple times, and then plunged it into you. He was careful not to cut his own fingers as he started fucking you with the weapon. You cried out again, and shook your head back and forth in protest. Ushar swallowed his last mouthful of blood, and rose from his bent over position. He moved up to where your head was, and a hand went to his zipper. He tugged it down, and unbuttoned himself. He reached into his pants, grabbing ahold of his aching, dropping throbbing cock, and pulled it out. His other hand grabbed your forehead, and he turned you towards him. He tipped forwards on the front of his feet, and wedged his cock through the O ring, and into your mouth. He groaned at the feeling of the warmth and wetness. He moved the hand from your forehead to the top of your head, and tangled his fingers in your hair. He grabbed ahold tightly, and pulled your head towards him more so he didn't have to lean so far into the table to face fuck you. Vicrul watched his brother for a moment, still fucking you with the handle of the blade. He grew bored quickly, and slowly pulled it from you. He swiftly undid his pants, tugging his own cock out, and stroked himself for a minute. His other hand reached up dragging across your stomach, taking a handful of blood onto it, and he replaced his other hand slicking himself with the red warm liquid. He grunted, and then wasted not a second more, moving to in between your legs. He pressed his head against your clit, and rubbed it for a minute making your body jerk a bit under the straps. He grimaced, and lowered his hips down, lining up with your opening. He didn't wait, he just shoved himself into you, placing his hands palm down, flat against the table. He sturdied his feet, and starting a brutal pace deep into you. Ushar was bucking his hips wildly into your mouth, losing himself in a world of pleasure. He hardly noticed you trying to pull away from him. He felt your tongue flick up against his cock, and he'd let out a soft moan. You had clenched your eyes shut, trying to picture something peaceful, something relaxing in your mind to rid your mind of this image and the actions happening right now. It failed of course, but you sure did keep trying. Your mouth was stretched out with the gag, and Ushar's cock slamming into the back of your throat. You could feel the puddle of drool around your face, and you shuddered. Vicrul's cock was brutally slamming into you, his hips slamming into your pelvis. You were sure you'd bruise he was going to hard. Vicrul was pumping in and out of you so hard that the table kept inching forwards. Ushar growled. "Stop."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Fuck you." Vicrul snapped back, not wanting to ruin his vibe with pointless bickering with Ushar. He eased up on how hard he thrusted into you but not how deep he did. His hands moved to the edges of the table, and used it as a way to leverage his hips into your more. He felt you start to get wetter at his thrust, and his lips pursed together in confusion. He lowered his gaze down as he slowly pulled out of you, and he saw even more blood around his cock. He was fucking you so hard you were bleeding. He almost cam right there. He inhaled sharply, and pushed back inside you. He gave a couple more good thrusts, and exploded inside of you. He gripped the edges of the table tightly, and he lowered his head down onto your lower stomach not caring about the blood getting all over his face. He grunted letting himself come down as slowly as possible, and finally he lifted his head from your stomach, eyeing Ushar over. He rolled his neck, and he pulled out from you. He looked down at his bloody cock, and your bloody opening which was leaking his cum and your blood, and smirked. Ushar's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he pressed your head down into the table holding you in place as he shot his seed into the back of your throat. He moaned softly, and milked himself dry. He pulled out of the contraption slowly, and tucked himself away. He looked to Vicrul with a victorious grin forming on his face. "Whatcha thinking now?"</p><p>"The cage." Vicrul spoke sounding distant and cold. He turned away from you and Ushar and walked over to the table, and returned with a pair of handcuffs in his hands. His free hand worked at freeing your ankles, and the strap across your stomach. Ushar freed your arms, one by one, and made sure he kept ahold of one of them so you didn't try and funny shit. He tugged you upwards so you were sitting up on the table, and Vicrul pushed your other hand towards Ushar. Ushar took both your wrists, and held them out in front of you. Before you could even process what was happening, the cuffs were hooked and locked around you. Ushar nodded at Vicrul, and he reached behind your head, and unhooked the starp holding in the gag. He tugged it from your lips aggressively, and growled. "Don't you dare fucking speak." </p><p>Your eyes widened at his words, taking a moment to let them sink in. Your eyes darted down to the blood on the table and drying all over your stomach. You closed your mouth letting the saliva build back up in it. It had gotten extremely dry. You swallowed hard a couple times, tasting a small salty after taste from Ushar's cum, and you silently gagged. You were ripped from off of the table, and onto your feet. The men led you over to a large dog kennel, and Vicrul crouched forwards unlocking it with the same key that the handcuffs were on. He shoved you inside once it was open, and he closed it and locked it just as quick. There was a pillow, and under the pillow was a small blanket. There were two bowls on the floor of the kennel. One for water and one for food you assumed. You frowned and shook your head. "No..." </p><p>"Shut. It." Vicrul pointed at you, and shook his finger. "Nothing good can come from you talking." He returned to the table once more, and grabbed a water bottle. He opened it, and bent down adding it to one of the bowls. "Fresh water. Someone will come feed you later." He stood up, taking one last look at you, before him and Ushar started walking towards the elevator. You crawled to the front of the cage, and you shouted. </p><p>"Come fucking back! Pussies." You were clearly ignored hearing the door close, and the humming sound of the elevator rising up to the next floor. At least they left the light on. You took a look around, and sighed. You deserved this. You'd betrayed Kylo, and you compromised the safety of the First Order. Surely this was better than death right? Or was it? You lifted up the silky covered pillow, seeing it was surprisingly clean, everything was...It was weird. What did they restock stuff everyday? You found the just as silky blanket underneath it, and you curled up into a ball. You laid down, and stared off, trying to zone out.</p><p>The Knights had all re-met up in the bay, where the rebel was last spotted, and within just a few minutes they found Poe's hiding spot, in one of their shipping containers. It was Kuruk who found him, and he sat there on his knees, surrounded by them all, patiently waiting for Kylo to appear. Poe started humming under his breath, tapping his bound up hands against the floor behind his back. He was obviously annoying the shit out of the Knights because he got a foot to the back which sent him face first into the ground. He groaned, and looked up hearing footsteps approaching from in front of him. He saw black boots. He rolled to his side, and saw long black robes, a tunic, and then Kylo ren's masked faced. He smiled faintly. "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"Rebel scum." Kylo growled, his lightsaber still ignited in his hand. He pointed the tip right in front of Poe's face, making sure he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He glared through his mask at the man. "Did you really think you could escape?" </p><p>"I thought I'd give it a shot. Seems your girlfriend is really fond of me." Poe grinned mockingly at Kylo. He winced and groaned when he felt someones big ass boot kick him in the back. "I mean, why else would she LET me escape?"</p><p>"We'll take him to a cell right away Master Ren." Kuruk spoke, crouching down behind Poe, hooking his fingers into the bounds and forcing the man up. As he brought him to his feet, Kylo rose a hand making them freeze. Kylo stepped to Poe, looking at the patch rebellion symbol he had around his neck. He reached two fingers out, and yanked it from his neck. He turned to Cardo dropping it into his hand. He leaned in and whispered something to him, the Knight nodded, and disappeared. Poe watched on confused, but shrugged. </p><p>"You keeping a trinket? Gunna give it to your girlfriend? Since she's joining the light side now?" Poe couldn't help himself. Kylo was just too easy to take jabs at. If he didn't give such amazing reactions it wouldn't be half of fun. Poe waved kind of as Kuruk dragged him off towards the cells. </p><p>Kylo looked to the other Knights, and then up at Vicrul and Ushar who joined him. "Well?"</p><p>"She's...in the kennel." Vicrul spoke softly. For some reasoning feeling embarrassed to say the words too loud. </p><p>Kylo grinned under his mask, and he pushed past the Knights. "I'm going to my Quarters. I want that rebel scum to get nothing. No clothes. No food. No water. He'll give us what we want." He looked around the bay quickly, and then turned walking towards his quarters. The Knights all looked between one another, and followed behind their Master. </p><p>Cardo sighed, waiting for the elevator to get to the basement, and when the doors opened he hurried through them. He was eagar to see how you looked in the kennel. He'd heard about the kennel, but he'd never actually gotten to see it. Some of the other Knights had, like Vicrul and Ushar, but not him. His eyes lit up with excitement seeing how big it was, but how small you looked inside of it, and he tipped his head to the side as he approached you. He smacked the top of the cage, startling you.</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at the Knight, and spoke groggily. "What do you fucking want?"</p><p>Cardo held out his hand, letting the necklace dangle between his fingers. He studied your face carefully, trying to read your reaction. When your mouth fell open, and you inched closer to him, he smirked. "You know what this is right?"</p><p>"It's Poe's necklace." You spoke softly, pressing your face against the side of the kennel trying to get a better look.</p><p>"Yup. So you know what that means right?" Cardo was enjoying this too much. If he could cause you any sort of emotional turmoil, he was going to. Especially after your betrayal on the First Order. His eyes skimmed your naked form over, enjoying the view, and then he saw the whip lashes, and welts, the cuts and the blood. "Goddamn did they have a party down here?"</p><p>You glared at him unamused. "I know what it means. He's dead right?" You weren't even going to give him the satisfaction of responding to the other question. </p><p>"Yup. Master Ren told me to show it to you, so there ya go." He chirped, and pivoted on his heels, tucking the necklace into his palm and started walking away. He paused when he heard you say </p><p>"Please wait." He curiously looked over his shoulder. </p><p>"Yessssss little mouse?" He cooed, mocking you. </p><p>You sighed heavily. You looked to his hand and then to his face. "Can i have it?"</p><p>"For what?" Cardo tipped his head to the side now confused. What could you possibly need it for? Unless,....it was sentimental. In which case all the more reason for him not to give it to you. He looked as if he was contemplating and then tossed it towards the kennel. "I don't give a fuck if you have it."</p><p>"Cardo!" You called lowering yourself to the floor, and trying to reach out and grab it. You struggled a bit, but finally hooked your index finger onto the chain and pulled it to you. </p><p>"What now?!" He groaned, swiftly turning to you again. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting really annoyed now. He just wanted to go back upstairs, beat one out at the sight he was seeing right now, and go to bed. They were going to have an incredibly long day tomorrow having to interrogate Poe some more, and he wanted to make sure he got the best sleep he could. </p><p>"Can I have my teddy bear?" Your words sent a shock of awe though the Knight. He grunted, and turned away from you. He didn't say anything to you, he just walked back over to the elevator and got inside it and made his way upstairs. You groaned, holding the necklace in your palm, and looked at it. You frowned. Poe was dead. Damn. Now you were being punished for nothing. it was all for nothing. Just like everything else in life. Pointless. You inched your way back over to the corner with the blanket and pillow, and lowered yourself into it. </p><p>Kylo finally made his way to his room, and the first thing he did was throw his lightsaber onto his bed, unlit of course. Then he started to strip down from his hot ass robes, tunic and pants. He stood there feeling the cool air kiss his boiling skin in his boxers. He needed a shower. He shimmied out of his boxers and strolled into his bathroom. He turned the water on, and turned to the side, pressing a hand against the wall to hold him up. Goddamn was today a really overwhelming and emotionally unsettling day. He thought things between you and him were getting better, but now they were even more complicated than before. Did you really want to join the light side? Why did you betray him? Why did everyone he loved try to hurt him? This was why he is the way he is. No one can be trusted. He lowered his head onto the tiled wall, and sighed heavily. He let the water wash over him for probably fifteen minutes. He finally grabbed the bar of soap and lathered himself up. He ran his hand over his cock, and as he did the images of him fucking you on the throne earlier flashed in his mind. He groaned and dropped the bar of soap grabbing ahold of his hardening cock, and started pumping himself. He kept his hand against the wall, and worked his other hand around his cock up and down furiously. He was angry fucking himself right now. He needed to cum and he needed to cum hard. He was only going to get that by stroking his cock like it was going to rip off. The soap helped in keeping him slick, and he groaned his hips bucking into his hand erratically. He opened his mind up to the images of him pounding into your tight wet pussy earlier on the throne, and he couldn't help but be completely absorbed in the feeling of utter bliss. He loved how you felt around him. He loved how his cock fit inside you perfectly. He loved how you moaned. He loved how you cam around him. He loved....His eyes shot open, and he shot his head back feeling his orgasm come on hard. He grunted through gritted teeth the hot sticky mess shooting against the wall of his shower, and down his hand. He worked his cock through his orgasm and when he finally went limp, he took sharp breaths inwards. He shook his head, pushing that thought he just had about love in any sort away. He needed to bury it deep. He finished his shower up, and stepped out of it, grabbing the towel off the hanger and wrapping it around yourself. He walked out into the sleeping section of his quarters, and he made his way through it to the side room, where his grandfathers mask was. He took a seat in front of it, and he placed his elbows on his knees, and cupped his face into his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Grandfather, I've grown weak. I'm losing myself, and I need your assistance. I need you to show me the ways of the dark side. I need to not let these...unknown emotions gain control over me." He shut his eyes trying to force connect with his grandfather. He'd never been able to see the man, but he was able to hear him from time to time. He almost gasped when he heard his voice. </p><p>"Kill the girl."</p><p>"What?" Kylo was shook by his words. He wasn't usually one to question what he said, but it seemed a little...much. As much as he wanted her dead, he didn't actually want her dead. Yes, she deserved to be punished but not death. "Grandfather, I-"</p><p>"It's the only way you're going to work through these emotions. You can't let them take you over. You have to kill the girl. She's nothing. She's going to bring chaos, and destruction." Way to be vague...Kyo sneered mentally. "She's going to be your downfall."</p><p>Kylo looked at the beaten, burnt battered up mask of his grandfathers he had upon the table in front of him. He sighed, trying to think of an appropriate way to handle and defuse this situation. Last thing he wanted to do was piss off his grandfathers force ghost. </p><p>"Kill her, or you'll die." That was the last thing he said, and Kylo just sat there shook. He shook his head, and rose, feeling more angered now then when he sat down. He needed sleep. He made his way through the quarters, and plopped himself down into his bed. He felt very conflicted. He stared at the ceiling, and thought about the pros and cons of killing you. He was mentally weighing them out. Which eventually exhausted him because he passed out.</p><p>Poe was thrown into another cell, only in his boxers, which was what he attempted to escape in. Least this cell had a mattress cover, a blanket and a pillow. Upgrade. He rolled his eyes, and he plopped himself onto his bed. He couldn't help but think about what was happening to you. How much trouble had you gotten into? Would Kylo kill you? What would he let the Knights do to you? He shuddered at all the various scenarios that went on in his mind, and he just stared at the ceiling too. He felt very disheartened about the whole thing. You'd risked a lot in letting him trying to get away, and now he was going to find someway to repay the favor. He was going to try to get you both the hell out of there. He pieced it together in his head. You never had the chance to be good, to join the good guys. Everyone deserved to walk the path of the light. Plus it was better late than never. If he could save someone from the darkness he was going to. He felt obligated to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Vicrul had his back pressed against the back of the wall of the elevator as it made its way, slowly, to the basement. He had a wrapped up plate of food, chicken strips and some french fries in his hands. When the door opened to the elevator he stepped out, and made his way across the room. He placed the plate of food onto the table, and looked to see if you were awake yet or not. You weren't. He contemplated whether or not to wake you up, or let you sleep. </p><p>You were half dazed when the sound of the elevator clanked signaling that it was bringing someone down to your level. You kept your eyes half-lidded, pretending to be asleep just in case it was someone you hadn't particularly wanted to see. When you heard the loud food steps move across the floor, you immediately knew it was one of the Knights. But who? You carefully opened your left eye, seeing Vicrul. You let out a silent sigh in relief. You stretched your handcuffed arms out in front of you, and stretched your feet out towards the side, since there wasn't enough room to stretch out vertically. Groggily, you rose, rubbing your eyes. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey." Vicrul's tone was mild, calm. "I brought you food." He gestured to the plate on the table, and leaned forwards, grabbing the keys from his pocket, and unlocking the door. He pulled the handle down, and opened the cage/kennel for you. </p><p>You smiled at his kind gesture. You were starving. You crawled over your pillow and across the floor of the kennel, and rose to your feet when you were out of it. You turned your face to his masked face, taking in the fact that he had a couple tiny dents on the side of it. You shrugged not giving it another thought, and took a seat in a cold metal chair along the side of a smaller table on the opposite side of the room. </p><p>Vicrul grabbed the plate of food, and unwrapped it. He placed it in front of you onto the table, and his brows furrowed together when you rose your hands in the air. He shook his head. "You're just gunna have to make due little mouse. Sorry." He pulled out a fork from his pocket, and slipped it between your fingers. </p><p>You grasped your fingers around the fork, and sighed, looking down at the chicken and french fries. It smelled good, it looked good. You gave him one little side glance, and immediately began digging in. You used the forks prongs and your fingers to cut through the chicken strips, and brought the first piece to your mouth. When you bit down, you let out a small moan of approval. </p><p>Vicrul's eyes grew wide under his mask, and he averted his gaze from you. He shook his head at himself for thinking your moan was hot. No. Not today Vicrul. He was going to keep his shit together today. No temptations. No distractions. He leaned his back against the wall, and kept his head turned away from you. He could hear you scarffing everything down though, and he was shook when after only a few moments you said "Done." He snapped his masked head back in your direction. His gloved hands were across his chest, gripping onto his upper arms, and they fell down to his sides as he stared blankly. Damn. He shoved himself off the wall with his heels, and scooped the plate up. He went to reach for the fork but you yanked your hand away. He sneered. "Don't play games little mouse. I'm not in the mood." He didn't sleep very well last night, and he was grumpy. </p><p>You gave him a half smile, and pouted your lips mockingly at him. You could feel the annoyance growing inside of him and you opted that maybe you shouldn't fuck with him. Least, not now. He did just bring you food after all. You slowly surrendered the fork over, and he snagged it from your hand swiftly. </p><p>"So, you have a choice." </p><p>"A choice? Choice about what?" Your head tipped to the side not understanding at all where he was going with this. </p><p>"Either you can go back into the cage," He gestured to the kennel/cage behind him, and then to the large wooden box that was shaped eerily like a coffin. "Or you can go in there."</p><p>"Why would I wanna go in there?" You nearly choked on your own breath at his words. Your eyes scanned the wooden box up and down and you rolled your eyes. "Like who makes the willing choice to put themselves in a box? Like you might as well fucking dig my grave while you're at it." </p><p>"Don't be a smartass. You also have the option of being strapped back down to the table." Vicrul grinned under his mask, placing the plate and fork out in front of him on the table, and then slamming his hands flat against the table and leaning towards you. </p><p>You jumped when he hands made contact with the table, a loud thud erupting through the entire room. You shifted in your chair feeling an unsettling feeling growing inside of the pit of your stomach. "I'm just saying," Your hands rose, joining his hands on the table, and you wiggled your wrists around in the cuffs. </p><p>Vicrul shook his head at you, not wanting to deal with your sass. He just wanted to feed you, and go back to bed. Honestly, he didn't know why he had to come feed you, but it was from the mouth of Master Ren himself, and he wasn't going to argue with it. Not if he was going to have even a remotely decent day. </p><p>You studied Vicrul carefully trying to read his body language. You tried to get into his mind using the force, but him being force sensitive as well, he blocked you out. Your eyes looked up and down his body quickly, and you saw the chain of the set of keys dangling out of the pocket of his tunic. Your face almost gave you away, but you caught yourself, hardening your facial muscles, and turned to the side. "Do you think maybe I could get some clothes? Sleeping naked is fun and all, but,..." You lifted your hands up off the table, and lowered them to your lap. "I'm really cold?" You weren't lying. Your whole body had goosebumps from your head to your toes, and your nipples were as hard as rocks. </p><p>Vicrul took a second to think, silence falling between you both. He finally sighed and straightened his back out. He walked around the end of the table, and he walked behind your chair, towards a large wooden chest in the corner farthest from you. He bent down, tugging the chest open, and he rummaged through it for a couple minutes. He muttered something inaudible, and then rose, clutching onto something...fabric. He returned, standing in front of you now, and he let the fabric fall onto your lap. "There ya go."</p><p>You looked down at the black material, and you coiled a couple fingers around it, raising it into the air. It was a short sleeved, long lengthed dress. It was plain, boring. It had no patterns, not accentuation. Just a plain, boring black dress. But it was clothing, and you weren't going to verbally complain. You rose to your feet, and glanced to him. "How am I going to get this on with these on?"</p><p>Vicrul's lips pursed together under his mask, thinking about this carefully. He looked down to your handcuffed wrists, and then to your face. He looked into your golden eyes, trying to see if you were trying to pull any sneaky shit. He had a weird feeling inside him, but he obliviously ignored it, reaching a hand for the keys, and taking your hands, and freeing them. </p><p>You chuckled softly, and quickly snagged the keys into your hands. He had only uncuffed one wrist, but you took the chance you had, and snapped the cuff around his wrist. You moved fast, precise as you unhooked the other cuff from your wrist, and snapped it shut around Vicrul's. Now he was handcuffed. </p><p>Vicrul's face went from moderately annoyed to livid in that short amount of time. He literally had zero time to react or try to stop you since you had moved so fast. He glanced down at his handcuffed hands, rotating his wrists back and forth trying to free himself. "Little mouse," His words were dripped in anger. "What do you think you're going to gain from locking my wrists up? You think you're going to what? Escape? You know the other Knights and Master Ren will be on your ass in no time." He made the mistake of looking at his commlink on his wrist above the cuffs and before he could talk into it, your hand reached out, and yanked it from him. You threw it to the ground, and stomped on it barefoot. The sharp pieces of plastic dug up into your skin, but you ignored it, gritting your teeth. </p><p>"I will not be kept in a cage like an animal. I am a queen." Your tone was low, but harsh. </p><p>Vicrul's modulated chuckle sent chills down your spine, and he just shook his head. </p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"Nothing. Nothing." He rose his cuffed hands into the air, and waved them around. "It's just adorable how highly you think of yourself. Despite everything that's happened, you've still got hope. You've still got fire. It's honestly admirable." </p><p>Your eyes narrowed to a glare at the Knight. You couldn't tell if he was mocking you, or not, and you didn't like it. He suddenly made you feel entirely insecure, and doubtful and your nose twitched upwards. Your hand flew out into the air, using the force to glide him across the room, and you flicked your wrist sending him to stand, frozen, in front of the large wooden box. You used the force to pry the box open, and you chuckled. "Poetic really." That was the last thing you said as you slowly turned the Knight so he was facing you, and slammed the door shut. You made sure the lock on the side slicked, and then let your force hold go. "Well, it's been real, but I'm going to go now." You could hear him yelling something inside of the wooden box, but you couldn't even make a single word out. "Sorry, can't hear you." You teased, and turned on your feet towards the chair where you'd left the dress. You wasted no time in slipping it up and over your head, tugging it down over your form. That felt a whole lot better. You knew that you were going to have to be very careful with the next move you made. You didn't exactly plan to be escaping or trying to this morning, an opportunity rose and you took it. Now you couldn't back down from it. Your barefeet moved across the floor of the basement, as you gathered various different things for your new ...adventure. You found some black electrical tape, and wrapped a couple of pieces around your thigh, strapping that blade which was used to fuck you with to it. You scurried over to the wooden chest where Vicrul had retrieved your dress from in hopes to find something akin to shoes. You tugged the lid open, and tossed shirts, pants, socks all from side to side. Finally, you hit something which felt like a shoe, and you pulled it out. It was a single black flat. You smiled and rummaged around trying to find the other one. You literally had to pull everything out until you found it but when you did, you slipped the flats on your feet, and hurried to the elevator. Now, it was going to be an extremely awkward situation had one of the Knights or Kylo was coming down while you were trying to go up, or if when the elevator stopped at the top, they were just standing there. You gulped at the thought, and quickly shrugged it away. You couldn't think so negatively. Your body tensed as the doors closed, and the elevator started moving up. You clutched onto a large butchers knife you'd found on the table of 'toys' and froze when the door to the elevator opened. Your eyes darted from side to side quickly, and you sighed with utter relief when you didn't see a soul in sight. You darted won the corridor towards your room. Why you were going there was beyond you, but until you could come up with a better game plan this was your plan. The flats pitter pattered across the tiled floor as you ran, quickly. Your heart was starting to beat faster and faster and your chest rose up and down quicker. You could feel your bodys temperature rising with every second as your anxiety exploded inside you like a bomb went off. You finally got to your door, and bounced from foot to foot waiting for it to open. It felt like eternity passed before it hissed open. You jumped inside, and immediately went to your bathroom, shutting the door, and locking it closed behind you. You paced in circles in, your brain running a million miles a minute. What was the plan? Now what? Eventually someone was going to figure out Vicrul was missing, go check on him, find you missing, find him, and then what? You pressed your back against the wall firmly, and slid down it onto your butt. You pulled your legs to your chest, and rested you knee onto it. You had to think of something....</p><p>Kylo and the rest of the Knights were just minding their own business, eating at the large mahogany table in the kitchen, when Kylo felt an uneasy feeling wash over him suddenly. He turned his head to the door, and he narrowed his eyes. "How long has Vicrul been gone?" He side glanced to Kuruk. </p><p>Kuruk shrugged his shoulders, taking a large bite out of a grilled cheese sandwich. He chewed quickly, and swallowed, clearing his throat. "I don't know. Awhile?" </p><p>Kylo's lips pursed to the side, and he rose abruptly from the table. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He could feel your energy a lot stronger now than he could before. He shoved the chair further behind him with his legs, and he gestured for Kuruk and Ap'lek to follow him. The two Knights rose, muttering curses under their breaths wanting to finish their meals. They followed behind Kylo out of the kitchen and down the corridor. "I just have a weird feeling." Usually his gut instinct was right, so Kylo wasn't going to ignore it, especially if it came to you. When they came up on your corridor, Kylo motioned for Kuruk to go to your room, while he and Ap'lek went towards the basement. </p><p>Kuruk nodded, and started for your door. He didn't step inside right away when the door hissed open, instead slowly peeking his head inside, and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. He stepped over the threshold and the door shut behind him. He took his time turning his entire body around searching for anything suspicious. When he cleared the sleeping part of your quarters, he started walking towards the bathroom door. </p><p>You heard the door to your quarters open, and your heart almost stopped. You slowed your breathing, and pressed your back harder into the door, as an extra measure to make sure it stayed shut even though it was locked. You pressed your ear against the metal listening attentively. You could hear his footsteps getting closer, and you swore your soul left your body when he started jiggling the handle. </p><p>Kuruk narrowed his eyes realizing that the door was locked. He continued to turn it left to right, and he put some weight behind it when he tried to shove it open. Something about this wasn't right. Why would the door be locked if no one was inside? Immediate red flag. He shook his head, and he let go of the handle. He took a step back, and then rose his foot, lunging it through the air kicking the door open. It sent you flying across the bathroom floor, and your face hit the tile hard. Blood seeped through your lips, and your head began pounding. You blinked rapidly staring at him through the blurred vision. </p><p>Kuruk sighed looking down at you. "Little mouse, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"</p><p>"You mean tied up, in a cage, in a basement? Yeah, no. I'm all set." You slowly pulled yourself upwards, and rubbed your temple on the right side of your head. You didn't take your eyes off of the Knight once. "I kind of figured Kylo would be the one to find me, not you." You sounded almost disappointed, but you quickly tried to cover it up. "It doesn't matter, I'm not going back down there."</p><p>Kuruk gave you a small nod knowing you were going to put up a fight. Which you most certainly would. You always had. He admired that about you. You had a fire inside you that nobody, not even Kylo had been able to snuff out and he'd seen Kylo snuff a lot of internal fires out. He took a small step towards you, and you wipe the blood from your mouth before grabbing the blade around your thigh. You twirled it a couple times between your fingers, and grinned, launching it for the Knights torso. He side stepped, the blade just barely missing him, and he smirked under his mask. He reached around his back, grabbing ahold of the multi-barrelled rifle that was slung across it. He pulled it up over his head, but before he could swing it down around and aim it at you, you were in front of him. Your hand balled into a fist, and you shot it up under his chin. Your knuckles scraped against the bottom part of his helmet, but you'd managed to make it rise, and the force behind your punch helped in bringing the lower part of your fist into his jaw. His whole body jolted, and he took a step backwards as he head flew back. You didn't let him take the time to process, you quickly scooped the blade up from the floor, and you dragged it across the front of his stomach. The Knights clothes ripped as easy as a knife cutting through butter, and then did the same to his skin. His hands instinctively rose, grabbing the wound, and he fell back into the door frame. He groaned, and snapped his head up. You spun on one of your heels, your other foot rising into the air, and you swung it hard into his side. You kept it rose, but swung it backwards, rotating your body the opposite direction, and lowered it down to meet his knee. When it made contact, his knee buckled forwards, and he fell backwards being totally off guard. You weren't going to fuck around anymore, you needed to end this little battle, and end it now. You didn't have time to be dealing with this. Your hand flew out in front of you, using the force to freeze the Knight in place, and you jumped over his motionless body. You quickly got to your knees, reaching under your bed for that box of toys of yours, and tugged it out. You quickly searched for the rope in there, and when you found it you slowly turned to Kuruk. You couldn't help but grin as you crept over to him. You used the force to help lift his body off the ground as your hands moved fast, wrapping the rope around his body. You made a neat little knot at the end knowing he wouldn't be able to reach where it was on his back, and hovered his body into the bathroom, plopping him into the shower. He protested the whole time trying to fight against your force hold, but failing. When you placed him into the shower, you could feel the hatred coming off of him. "What is the point in all this?" He sneered at you.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and sighed. "To get the respect I deserve. I'm a general and the only people who treat me like one are the goddamn troopers, engineers, and the nurses. I'm sick of it! I fucking took over a fucking city. I killed a queen!"</p><p>Kuruk just stared at you. You realized that he didn't care at all what you're justification was, and honestly, it pissed you off. You swiftly turned on your heels, and left him to his own devices in your shower. You walked through your room like a boss swinging his rifle around, and held it against your side as you walked out of the room, and down the hallway. You were going to fuck shit up. You were done with this shit. Done with the poor treatment. You'd do whatever you'd have to. You strolled down the corridors coming up on a couple troopers who were just having a conversation. You grinned, and aimed the rifle up at the first one. You pulled the trigger and the trooper fell to the ground. The loud bang echoed off the walls and down both ends of the hallway. The other trooper was dumbfounded, and he dropped his blaster to the ground, raising his hands up in surrender. It didn't matter. You took him out too. You stepped over the first troopers body watching the second trooper drop. You stepped over him too, and you slowly, with confidence walked towards the throne room. You were going to take your place in Kylo's world. You were going to show everyone that you weren't just a no one. You were't just a slave. You weren't a toy, or a meek little mouse. </p><p>Kylo and Ap'lek stepped off of the elevator, and Ap'lek looked to Kylo not seeing you anywhere. "She's gone." Kylo's hand flew up silencing the Knight, listening carefully. He could hear muffled screaming. He curiously made his way over to where he thought the noise was coming from, and came upon the wooden box. Ap'lek's face flushed, and he had to hold back a snicker when Kylo unlocked the box with the force and opened it exposing Vicrul inside. Kylo's eyes widened at the sight of his Knight. </p><p>Vicrul stepped out of the box, and Kylo saw his handcuffed hands. He took a deep breath, and refrained from laughing himself. He used the force to free the Knights hands. Vicrul balled his gloved hands  into fists. "Where's that fucking little bitch? I'm gunna fuck her up." </p><p>"I should be asking you that." </p><p>"She- She...She fucking pulled a fast one on me. I-" As Vicrul tried to explain what had happened he realized how ridiclous he sounded. He'd been bested by a girl. He felt shameful, and he lowered his head. "I don't know where she is." Kylo had to take a moment to let his mind stop wandering in panic. Were you trying to escape again? He immediately remembered Poe, and how you'd tried to let him go free before. He brought the commlink to his mouth warning the other Knights. </p><p>"Y/N is no where to be found. Go make sure the rebel scum doesn't get free." He got an 'Okay Master Ren' from Cardo and Kylo took another look around the room. It'd been some time since he'd been down here himself. He almost forgot how kinky the whole thing was. He started walking towards the elevator, Vicrul tailing behind sheepishly. Ap'lek just shook his head in disbelief. They got back into the elevator and waited for it to bring them back up. </p><p>Cardo, and Trudgen jumped to their feet quicker than Ushar had time to blink. He just watched them hurriedly exit the room, and he shrugged uncaring. He took another bite of his sandwich, and chewed casually. He didn't care about what was taking place right now. It seemed like every day it was something with you, and your drama, and quite frankly he was sick of it. They were constantly jumping to deal with Kylo's and yours bullshit, and he just wanted five minutes to himself. As he leaned back into the chair, taking another bite of his sandwich, he nearly choked seeing you strutting past the door, and down the corridor towards the throne room. He'd seen Kuruk's rile in your hand, and he blinked a couple times trying to see if he was imaging it or not. He best get up and find out. He growled, shoving the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth, and grabbed his war-club leaned against the table and dashed down the corridor after you. He paused only a couple hundred feet behind you, and he watched you disappear into the throne room. He was curious as to what you were doing. He slowly crept up on the room, and his eyes landed on you standing in front of the throne next to Kylo's. He nearly bursted into laughter when you sat down upon it. He knew instantly you had heard his snicker, and he knew his cover was blown. Fuck it. He stepped out into the open, and slowly walked his way down the 'run-way' type floors to in front of your throne. "What do you think you're-" Before he could say anything further, you force choked him. He dropped his club onto the floor, and his hands went up to his throat. </p><p>"You will address me as Empress now." You were absolutely fucking done. Your whole demeanor was calm, even though the rage that was fueling you was electric and could be cut out of the air. Your hand hovered in the air keeping the choke on the Knight, and you nestled yourself comfortably into the chair. "You and I have got some issues. You have taken advantage, you've degraded, you've belittled. You've treated me like absolute garbage, and for what? Does it make you feel bigger? Is your ego so damaged, and you need to validate your own insecurities by completely destroying me?" You wiggled your fingers a bit, tightening the hold on the Knights throat, rising him up into the air at the same time. You watched as his feet swung back and forth, and he frantically flailed his hands at his throat. "I'm done. I'm just fucking done. I don't have to deal with this shit anymore." You didn't even think about it, you twisted your wrist, and snapped the Knights neck. Your eyes shut as his body fell to the ground. You heard the thud echo through the room, and your lips twisted up in a smirk. The power that was rushing through your entire body right now was completely intoxicating and you wanted more. Your bliss was interrupted by the sound of boots hurrying down the corridor in your direction. As they got closer, and closer, you rolled your head from shoulder to shoulder. You crossed one leg over the other, and rested your arm on the arm rest, placing your chin into your hand. You looked bored. You wanted someone else to try to fuck with you. Vicrul stepped into your line of view, and your attention was immediately perked. Your head tipped upwards, a smug ass look washing over your face. "I see you got free."</p><p>Vicrul didn't dignify you with a response. He just walked through the room, down the black run-way like floor, and stopped abruptly in front of the his fallen 'brothers' body. He stared down at him, completely baffled. How? Why? What the fuck? His mind started spinning different scenarios of how he was going to get his pay back and justice for Ushar, but he kept his demeanor calm as he stepped over Ushar's body and towards you. He stopped at the stairs that led up to the thrones. He reached his hands up, and removed his mask. His beautiful eyes bore into yours, and his plush lips pursed upwards in a sneer. "You've been very naughty little mouse." </p><p>You calculatingly watched the Knight, your whole body instantly going into fight mode. You were perched sitting upwards, one hand gripping the blade in your palm, and your other hand holding onto the rifle. Your eyes darted up and down the Knights body, taking in every small movement. You were trying to predict his next attack or movement. When he stopped in front of you, and removed his helmet, your mouth parted slightly. You looked away from him with a sneer. "Yes, I have. It needed to be done, and if you don't agree to my terms, then you'll end up just like him." </p><p>Vicrul chuckled softly, and he ran a gloved hand through his hair, tipping his head upwards. He was purposefully trying to use seduction as a distraction tactic, and goddamn him, it was working, much to your disliking. He saw you side glance at him, and his lips formed a very attractive smirk on his face. He lowered his phrik scythe to the ground beside him slowly, noticing you immediately shift around. "I'm just...." He let the weapon fall to the ground with a clank, and he rose back up. He reached for the blade hidden away in all the fabric pocket of the inside of his clothes, and he dropped that to the ground as well. "I just want to talk about the civilly." </p><p>Your face screamed 'liar' as the Knight rose his hands up in the air, and started taking baby steps to you. "I- I don't know.... I think you should stay right there..." You raised the rifle up, and extended it outwards increasing the time you'd have before he could attack you and you could pull the trigger. You studied his facial expressions finding that he looked genuine, and truthful. There was a red flag waving around inside of you, which you ignorantly just ignored, and you sighed, lowering the weapon to your side. When he pointed to the rifle, you shook your head. "Not a chance."</p><p>"It's only fair. I don't have any weapons." He wiggled his fingers in the air, and offered a fake sweet smile at you. He had to quite literally tighten his face up to not smirk when you gave in, and tossed the rifle out to the side of the throne. He then pointed to the blade in your hand. Once again, you tossed it to the side, leaving you completely weaponless, vulnerable. Vicrul had lured you into a false sense of security, and he lept as soon as he had. His hand grabbed ahold of your wrist which had extended out to toss the blade, and he bent it backwards. He placed a knee between your legs, lowering his body onto yours, and his other hand grabbed ahold of your other wrist. He brought it over to his other hand and took both your tiny wrists into one hand. His fingers coiled around both of them. It didn't go unnoticed how much smaller you were than him, and he snickered. "Such a small little mouse. So, like I was saying, you've been a naughty mouse. You do know when Master Ren finds out about you killing Ushar, he's quite literally going to murder you, right?" He licked his lips, and his free hand grazed over your cheek. "Might as well enjoy the last of your time together. " He had no idea what was wrong with him, or why he was so turned on by how you over powered him, and were just radiating darkness, and desire, and just...pure sex. It didn't make him any less pissed off about the fact that you had bested him, and he was for sure going to make you pay for that, and get justice for Ushar, but he had needs... His hand traced circles down your neck, and he slipped past the fabric of the dress covering your breasts. He grabbed ahold of your left breasts, placing the nipple between his fingers, and tweaked it as he got a handful of the fleshy mound. "I can help you..." He lowered his mouth to your ear, and swiped his tongue out trailing it up. He left a sloppy trail behind and he nibbled the lobe gently. You mewled softly out of instinct to the wet contact, and you immediately tried to cover it up not wanting to show any signs of liking his touch. He heard your moan though, and he tipped his head to the side, his eyes locking into yours. "What do you say? Do something for me, and I'll do something for you." He averted his gaze over to Ushar's body suggesting he'd help you. </p><p>Your cheeks started to get warm, and your skin reddened when he made eye contact with you. When he looked away your eyes followed his, and you thought about it for a second. There was no way in hell he was seriously going to help you cover up murdering Ushar. You twisted your wrists around trying to loosen his fingers grip on your flesh so you could free them. It was a brutally failed attempt which drew his attention back to you. He shrugged at your silence, taking that as a no. Your loss. Your actions only made him tighten his hold on you, and he let out a small groan of annoyance. "Stop fighting this little mouse. You want me.." His hand on your breast slowly moved back up over your mound, and trailed back down over the expansion of your stomach, and down to your abdomen. He shifted his body around positioning himself at a different angle, using his knee to spread your legs apart, and he continued to move his hand down to between your thighs. He pressed the side of his hand against your clit, and curled two fingers up towards your pussy. He smirked pleased as he slicked his fingers on the wetness that was pooled there. "I told you..." He lowered the hand that held your wrists down to your lap, and kept his tight grip on them. He skillfully twisted his hand upwards his thumb pressing applying pressure on your clit and he teasingly inched those two fingers which were toying with your opening inside of you. Your lips parted in a moan, but you gulped preventing any noises from slipping out. You turned away from him, trying to ignore the way his fingers felt so good inside of you. You were doing so well until he started wiggling them around, and spreading them out. Your pussy clamped down around them, and your hips arched upwards into his touch. </p><p>Vicrul groaned in approval, and he looked at your face which was looking towards the wall. "Look at me when I'm pleasing you." You felt another blush creep on your face, but you ignored his demand. You kept your gaze fixated on the wall, and pulled your hips back down trying to get his fingers away from you. He glared coldly at you, and started a pace inside of you, working your clit over with skill. "I won't ask again." Your body shuddered as chills danced up and down your spine when he spoke. He sounded threatening, dangerous, sexy. You slowly turned your head to face him, biting your bottom lip. "Good girl." He praised and pulled the two fingers out from inside you. Your hips lifted upwards again when his fingers slipped out of you, and you scrunched your face together. The upper left side of his mouth twitched, and his eyes filled with desire when he brought a third finger to your opening now. He slicked the three digits on your wetness, and slowly worked them inside you. You couldn't help yourself this time, you moaned, a lot louder than you expected you would. Vicrul's eyes looked your body up and down as he started to fuck you with his digits slow, but deep. He felt the texture of the inside of your pussy change, reaching your g-spot, and he wiggled his fingers against it, keeping the pressure on your clit. Your wrists flailed in his hold, wanting to grab ahold of something as he brought you towards sweet bliss. You leaned your head back against the back of the throne, and you just submitted to the pleasure. Vicrul took notice of your sudden relaxed position, and he chuckled. He brought you closer, and closer to your orgasm, your body starting to respond. Your back arched up, and your hips bucked into his hand. He would have pushed them back down, but well, he couldn't. "If I let go of your wrists, will you behave?" Your head shot up, and your eyes flashed with a dangerous fire in them. If he let go of you, you honestly weren't sure what you'd do. You were so lost in euphoria from his ministrations, you couldn't process anything other than wanting to cum. He studied your face, and he saw that glint in your golden eyes. He decided right then he wasn't going to let your wrists go. Too unpredictable. He could feel you walls throb and pulse around his fingers, and he grinned, watching your whole body start to convulse as your body was taken over by your orgasm. He softly let out a grunt, slowing his pace inside you till he stopped, and he let you fully cum down from the rush and pulled his fingers from you. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and his tongue swiped out trailing each one up and down. He shoved them into his mouth one by one, moaning at the way you tasted. Your eyes fixated on him, and you blushed once more. He kept his hold on you, moving his other hand to his pants, and undid them. He tugged out his thick, hard cock and gathered a wad of spit in his mouth, letting it fall from his lips. It hit the middle of his cock, and he slicked his hand up and down it. You couldn't look away from him, you were entranced or something. Your eyes moved between his mouth, and him stroking his cock. Your pussy was still throbbing from the after math of your orgasm, and from the new desire for him to be inside of you. </p><p>Vicrul lifted your arms up from your lap, above your head as he positioned himself between your legs, and perfectly lined his cock with your opening. You could feel how hot the tip of his cock was, and it was throbbing against you. Your hips lurched upwards eagerly. He 'tsk'd tsk'd you, as he slowly moved his hips into yours, his cock stretching you out slowly. He'd push in a little bit, and stop allowing you to adjust. He repeated this process a few times before he was as far inside of you as he could go. He let his cock twitch inside of you, and heard you moan. He looked down at you, a smirk spread across his lips. He pulled his hips back slowly, and pushed them back in keeping the slow teasing pace. His free hand moved up your stomach again, over your breasts and to your throat. He carefully coiled his fingers around your esophagus and he lowered his upper half down towards your body. His face was so close to yours now, and your lips started to quiver slightly. You shut your eyes when he grabbed your throat, just letting him take you over. You couldn't deny that you wanted him, every inch of your body was on fire and it felt like electric waves crashing over you when he touched you. It felt almost as good as when Kylo touched you if you were being honest.... almost. Vicrul's eyes closed as well when his pace started to pick up little by little. He didn't falter one second as he fucked you deep. His hips moved with precision against you, hitting your g-spot again. You groaned feeling it deep in your throat against his hands pressed there, and you bit your lip feeling another orgasm coming on. Your pussy started to get wetter and it made it easier for Vicrul to move in and out of you, and he took advantage of his building his pace to a mildly aggressive one. He made sure to dip his hips down and up though so he was still hitting your sweet spot. You lost it, your whole body started shaking as you reached another blissful high. You moaned out loudly, and Vicrul joined you, his own orgasm crashing against him hard. He shot his hot sticky seed into your core, still grinding into you as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes completely shook by how hard he had just came. He gripped your throat once more before removing his hand, and he pushed himself off of you, releasing his other hand from his hold on your wrists. He rose, stretching his hands above his head and let out a pleased groan feeling his back crack a couple times. You sat there completely in awe by how powerful everything about what just happened was, and how much dopamine was just released inside of you. It was like magic. You inhaled a couple times trying to come back down from the cloud you seemed to be lost on. You finally got yourself together, and you pushed your dress back down covering yourself leaning forwards in the throne. </p><p>"So, you're going to help me right?"</p><p>Vicrul choked and he rose a brow into the air. "What?"</p><p>"You said-"</p><p>"You didn't say anything when I made the offer... I took that as you didn't want my help." He knew he was being a total fucking dick now, but he did have a point. You were silent at his offer, if you had actually wanted his help you should of spoke up. "You're on your own little mouse..." </p><p>Your heart dropped and you felt all that anger and rage that was seemingly gone explode inside of you. Your hands gripped the arms rests of the throne, and you growled. "You fucking lying, back stabbing piece of shit." Your head whipped upwards hearing multiple foot steps coming down the corridor towards their direction now. Immediate panic replaced the rage, and you jumped to your feet, rushing over to Ushar's body. You grabbed ahold of his arm, and tried tugging him across the floor. You brain wasn't processing the fact that you could have used the force because it was in full panic mode. You could feel Kylo's presence getting closer and closer, and you knew it was over. You were going to die. You collapsed to the floor, Ushar's lifeless arm still in your hands and you lowered your head to the ground. </p><p>Kylo indeed was approaching the throne room, Ap'lek, Cardo and Trudgen walking behind him. They moved with grace, power, elegence through the corridor, and into the throne room. Kylo's unmasked face lit with shock upon the sight of his dead Knight and you on the floor. He froze in his tracks. His mouth parted as if he was going to say something but the words didn't come out. His mind was racing and he couldn't pick a single thought out of the cluster. He mindlessly gulped, and stared at you. </p><p>Ap'lek and Cardo both looked to one another, and then Ap'lek looked to Vicrul. Finally the silence was broken. "What happened?"</p><p>Vicrul turned on his heels sounding way too cheerful when he replied. "Little mouse here slayed a Knight." He walked over to where the Knights and Kylo were, and he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>Kylo was slowly starting to process what was happening, and he shook his head. His hand flew out into the air, using the force to lift you off the ground, and it clearly startled you because your face was full of complete shock and fear. He pulled you to him roughly, and his other hand flew out balled into a fist, punching you in the stomach. The force hold was off the second his other hand made contact with your body, and he watched you fall to the ground. He bent down, grabbing a handful of your hair, picking your body back up. He brought you up to your knees, forcing your head to look upwards at him. You could only see the darkness in his eyes, there was nothing but black. The corner of his eye twitched, and he smacked you as hard as he could with his other hand. He repeated it over and over again, uncaring about the blood that dripped down your lip and down your chin. He finally stopped hearing you cry out and he rose you higher into the air, so your face was in his. "I should kill you right now. I should shove my lightsaber into your pussy tip first, and split you open." He didn't sound like he was joking at all, and it sent fear coursing through you. Your eyes looked into his darting back and forth. You whimpered at the pain that was pulsing through you. "I should let the Knights fuck you till you die." He was just spewing out nonsense now in a fit of rage. "I should fucking drown you with my cum." The last sentence made him pause. He had to figure out what he was actually going to do with you. This whole little rebellion you seemed to be stuck on was all happening because of the rebel. He warped your mind, he filled your head with lies. "Bring me the rebel scum ..." He demanded to Ap'lek. The Knight nodded, and exited the room. "Vicrul,"</p><p>The Knight's head whipped to face Kylo, and he tipped his head to the side. "Yes Master Ren?" There was a part of him that filled with fear thinking he figured out what you and him just did. </p><p>"Get her lightsaber."</p><p>Vicrul nodded, and exited the room, pretty positive your lightsaber was in your room. Kylo kept your aching body in his force hold in the air, walking around you, eyeing you up and down. Your gaze didn't look at him once. You looked everywhere but Kylo. You were too scared to make eye contact with him again. He had looked possessed, evil. You watched his boots move from one side of you, to behind you, to your other side, and then in front of you. You shrieked when he grabbed your chin, and forced your head to look at him again. "Little mouse.....If it was anyone else, you would of been dead the second I walked in this room."</p><p>"So what makes me special?" You had no idea where that came from, and as soon as you said it, it was instant regret. Kylo's fingers clamped tighter onto your jaw and he gritted his teeth. </p><p>"You're not special, you're just mine and I'm not with you yet." He spoke matter of factly, and rolled his eyes. </p><p>Cardo and Trudgen had crouched down next to Ushar, and grabbed ahod of his arms. "Master Ren?" Cardo asked timidly. </p><p>Kylo snapped his head at the Knight. "What?!"</p><p>"What should we do with him...?" </p><p>Kylo sighed, not having the slightest clue. Normally they threw bodies into a chute that launched them into space, and it was forgotten about. This was different though. This was ...more personal. "Find somewhere cool to store him, we'll have to land somewhere and burn him." Kylo sounded saddened, and he was to be honest. As much as he wasn't a sentimental man, and he had a hard time connecting with people, and his own emotions, when you spend everyday with someone for as long as he had with the Knights they become like family. Kylo seemed lost in thought but was quickly interrupted at the perfect timing of Vicrul returning with your lightsaber and a very discouraged Kuruk, and Ap'lek returning with a very batter, pathetic looking Poe. Kylo grinned, and he gestured for your lightsaber. He grabbed ahold of it, and placed it into one of your hands, letting the force hold go. "You're going to kill him. Kill the rebel. Prove your allegiance to the First Order..." He paused and then added. "Prove your allegiance to me."</p><p>You stared down at the lightsaber in shock. Your head was reeling from the pain that your body was experiencing and the words Kylo spoke to you. You shut your eyes for a second trying to find a moment of peace. </p><p>"NOW!" Kylo shouted, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. </p><p>Poe was shoved down to his knees, and he looked up at you pleading you with his eyes. He had a fabric gag in his mouth so he couldn't verbally beg you not to, but his face and his eyes said it all. You gulped looking directly into his sad eyes. You looked to Kylo who rose a brow, and gestured a fist at Poe. You contemplated if Kylo was actually being serious or not. Was this a test? Was he fucking with you? Poe shook his head at you muttering under his gag. You just stood there frozen staring down at the latino man. You didn't know what to do. You didn't notice Kylo slink over to you and crept up behind you, his breath on your neck when he spoke. It made you jump. "If you don't kill him, I'm going to torture him again, and slowly let him die. Everyday he sits and rots, in pain,...and it'll be your fault." </p><p>Kylo's words flipped a switch inside you, and you started to tremble. You could feel your knees start to wobble under you, and the lightsaber started trembling in your hold. Kylo looked at you very confused, and he sneered. "FUCKING DO IT!" You launched your hand forwards and swung the lightsaber through the air, flipping it to face in Kylo's direction. You followed through with the blow, and you heard him gasp. You turned your head over your shoulder skeptically, and your eyes widened seeing the saber impaled into the side of his stomach. He took a couple steps back, and he fell backwards. You released the handle of the weapon and you heard footsteps running at you. You shut your eyes, and the room around you filled with electricity. Your hands lit up blew, and you spun on your heels shooting blasts of electricity at each of the Knights. They went flying back against the walls as you shouted. "FUCK OFF!" You breathed hard and heavy through gritted teeth, not even realizing the amount of power you just unleashed. Kylo stared up at you with a look of shock, and absolute awe. His eyes fluttered open and shut, and he reached his hand up to the handle of the saber, and pulled it out of his side. He looked down at the burning hole smelling the nasty stench of burnt flesh and his nose twitched. </p><p>You lept forwards, stepping behind Poe and bent down grabbing his bound wrists, quickly untying them, and he removed his gag. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't thank me yet. Let's get the fuck out of here." The both of you ran as fast down the corridors as you could towards the bay. You could feel the fear coming off of the man, and you tried to console him. "That should keep them busy for a bit...Just got to deal with-" Your eyes landed on the group of troopers who were lined up in front of the door way to get into the bay, their blasters raised and pointed at you both. They didn't give you any time to prepare, they just started blasting shots your direction. You rose your hand up, stopping their blasts half-way to you, and you shot a wave on energy back towards them the bullest flying back at  them. A couple of them dropped, and you grabbed Poe's arm tugging him to the right side of the corridor. You stopped another round of bullets again, and continued leading Poe closer and closer to his freedom. Another couple dropped. You were close enough now where you could reach out and grab the troopers blaster, and you did, yanking it from his hands. You shot him right in the helmet, and it split apart like an ax hitting wood. He dropped to the ground. You kept ahold of the weapon as you and Poe ran to the nearest ship, and he climbed up onto it as the latched lifted. You froze, turning on your heels looking back to make sure you weren't about to get ambushed. "Come on." Poe called to you taking his seat into the pilots seat, looking at you. You turned your head to him, and your pursed your lips together. You wanted to...but you couldn't. "Just go." You frowned, and he shook his head. </p><p>"No, I'm not going without you. Come on..." He extended his hand to you, and you eyed it over for a second. You smiled weakly, and whipped your head around to the sound of feet running down the corridors. A new wave of troopers.</p><p>"GO!" You shouted, turning to face the much larger group of troopers who rushed into the bay. Poe's face flushed, and he looked down at you. He couldn't leave you hanging. He quickly jumped back up, and climbed down the side of the ship. He reached down scooping up a blaster off a dead trooper, and joined you at your side. Your head snapped in his direction as you both shot blast after blast at the troopers. "POE, seriously, go." </p><p>"Nah, you saved my life, it's time to return the favor." He spoke as if you weren't totally capable of taking care of yourself. You rolled your eyes, hitting direct hit after direct hit, and using the force to stop bullets from hitting direct hit into Poe. The fact that he was still here only made protecting yourself harder, cause now you had to protect him too. "Poe, get the fuck on your ship. I'll be fine." He furrowed his brows together, but he stopped shooting, and sheepishly obliged. He climbed into the ship, and started it up. You waved bullet after bullet away from you with a wrist flick, and shot it back at the offending trooper. The size of the group was shrinking little by little. You kept looking over your shoulder to see if he was gone yet. You both made eye contact as his ship slowly started to rotate, and he gave you a head nod and mouthed the words 'thank you' and sped off. You turned to face the group of troopers, and you sighed. You should of gone with him, well maybe not with him, but you should of left. You looked to your fighter, and you thought about going back to YOUR city. You grinned, and hurried over towards the fighter. You climbed inside, blasting a few more troopers down before the latch closed, and you quickly turned it on. You flipped the troopers off as you slowly lifted off the ground, and sped out into space.</p><p>The first Knight to wake up from his little nap was Cardo, and he groaned rolling his body from side to side. He glanced around seeing his 'brothers' starting to wake up slowly too, and he then saw Kylo, leaned against the wall, a huge hole in his clothes, and side. He never got up so fast in his life, and rushed over to him. He carefully slipped an arm under and around his, and picked him up cautiously to his feet. </p><p>Kylo groaned as he was lifted to his feet. He looked at Cardo with half-lidded eyes, and spoke softly. "She's gone....''</p><p>"Yeah, I imagine.."</p><p>"No, I mean, I can't feel her force like as if she was still on the ship. She left.." Kylo didn't mean to sound as sad as he came across to the Knight, and Cardo sighed, knowing this was not going to end up well for anyone. Vicrul was soon to his feet, and rushed over to aid Cardo in helping Kylo to the nurses station. They moved quickly, finally coming up on the room. </p><p>The only nurse on shift jumped to attention seeing the Commander and his Knights, and she lowered her head down at the wound. "Oh god. He needs surgery now." She gestured to the room across the hallway, and the Knights escorted Kylo there. They gently placed him down onto the hospital bed, and Vicrul grabbed Kylo's shoulder. "Do you want us to go after her?"</p><p>"No." Kylo turned his head away from the pair, looking at the wall. He seemed lost, distant, or deep in thought. He sighed heavily, and winced, trying not to express any pain in front of the Knights. Vicrul and Cardo were honestly shocked that Kylo didn't jump at the offer, but they nodded to one another, and slowly exited the room. </p><p>"Just let us know if you need anything." Vicrul said before leaving with Cardo.</p><p>Kylo felt the corners of his eyes fill with a couple droplets of water, and his upper lip twitched. He felt his chest rise up, and then down, slowly. He could feel himself slowly dying, knowing damn well if the nurse didn't get to stitching him up soon, the chances of him dying were a lot higher than he liked. He kept his gaze on the wall thinking about how you picked a fucking rebel over him. He was hurt, disappointed. He thought... He closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the pillow, trying to push you out of his mind. He didn't want to think about you at all. He was hurt, mad, broken, betrayed, sad, full of rage, abandonment,...A whole slew of emotions. His grandfather was right. You had been his demise... Funny how things worked like that. Funny how it was always the person who you cared for the most, always ends up hurting you the most. He slowly felt himself start to lose consciousness hearing footsteps faintly come into the room. He tried to see who it was, but blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[-PSA- GUYS this is legit just like a wholesome chapter, with a bit of angst because I needed a filler chapter, and a bit of a back story for the next chapter. Sorry there's no spicy-ness ! Next chapter for sure though. Thanks, please comment, I utterly enjoy them.]</p><p> </p><p>You made it to Naboo safely, landing the ship literally on the doorsteps of the palace. You hopped out of your fighter and took a deep breath through your nose enjoying the very sweet smells that filled your nostrils. The smell of millaflowers hit you first, and the faint smell of the aftermath of a rainstorm. A smile formed on your face, and you shut your eyes feeling the warmth of the sun kiss your skin. It so different being down on a planet, with other beings/species other than just masked people, The Knights and Kylo. Literally the only company you'd kept in awhile were them. It was going to be a relief to have other human contact. Your heard the sound of boots against the ground. You opened your eyes, and side glanced to see the general who you left in charge scurrying as fast as she could in your direction. You turned on your heels, and smiled. "Hey, how's it going?"</p><p>The girl looked at you with a distressed look, and she locked her fingers together, shifting on her feet shyly. Her eyes were wide, big, very doe like and she spoke softly. "Well, my Queen, things have been very hectic, and chaotic here." She swayed her body side to side. </p><p>You sighed. There was a part of you that kind of knew not staying and ruling over your new city was going to have some blow back. You kept the smile on your face, a sort of reassurance to the general, and you spoke kindly at her. "It's alright. I'll take care of it. Tell me everything." You walked past her, gesturing for her to follow. She obliged walking at your side, and went went on and on as you walked. After what seemed like eons of listening and walking through the courtyard of the palace, and up the stairs towards the entrance of the palace. "Thank you general. Please tell the others I'm back."</p><p>"They already know. The fleet isn't here..." She looked at her feet, and wiggled her toes around in her boots. </p><p>"Where'd they go then?" </p><p>"Something about..." She brought a finger to her chin and she seemed to look deep in thought. "Oh, they said something about going after a lead on the rebels."</p><p>"And no one thought to inform me?" You didn't realized how harsh and stupid that question was until it came out. There was no possible way they would have been able to get ahold of you. "I'm sorry, I-" You stopped yourself, not wanting to go into detail. "Well, have someone get ahold of the fleet and get them back here. We might be expecting trouble." </p><p>The girl's eyes widened even more and she pushed her lips outwards. "Right away my Queen." She scurried off, and you rolled your eyes. You wanted your army there just in case Kylo sent the Knights after you again. You for sure weren't going to go back. Not this time. There wasn't anyway you'd survive. Not after what you'd done. There was not a chance in hell Kylo was going to forgive you for literally stabbing him, granted it wasn't in the back per say, but you drove the tip of a lightsaber into his side. Yeah, you couldn't imagine him forgiving you for that. Nor could you imagine him forgiving you for letting Poe escape, and helping him. It was evident how Kylo felt about betrayal and you wanted no part in experiencing the wrath of what he might do to you. The very idea brought nausea over you, and you felt lighthead. You pushed through it, and walked through the long hallway. There were large cathedral ceilings that stretched so high up, you could barely see the ends. Large columns spread through the lengths of each room, propping the enormous building up. Large wooden paned windows with intricate designs along the sides of them hung along every wall, exposing breathtaking views. The floors were mixature of light sandy browns, and dark brown marble. The staircase from the large hall as you entered the palace coiled up both sides of the room meeting in the middle to your large throne room. You took in every elegant detail of your newly claimed home, still not used to just how beautiful this place actually was. The sun that shone in through the windows made your golden eyes shimmer in its rays as you climbed the stairs. You mindlessly walked up them, your hand running along the flower engraved railing. When you reached the top of the stairs, you turned around facing out towards the entrance, once more relishing in its beauty. You were a queen. You were a ruler of a city. You were...Your mouth formed a frown hearing Kylo's words in your head 'Little mouse'. You felt a knot growing in your stomach, and you shook the feeling aside quickly. Yeah, alright, you missed him, but that was the past, and you could remember Kylo telling you to let the past die, so... you were going to kill it. Probably literally. You chuckled softly at the thought, realizing how absolutely terrifying and ironic that would be. You re-composed yourself walking through the doorless threshold of your throne room, the sun shining through the large open concept room. The floors reflected the suns light back against the large white marbled throne, and you stared in absolute awe. Goddamn magical. You sauntered over to the oversized chair, and slowly sat down. The part of the throne where you ass placed was covered with a soft thick red cushioning, and it went all the way up the back. You leaned back, and shut your eyes finally taking a minute to enjoy the peace and quiet. You could hear very distant talking far away, but it didn't bother you, in fact it brought a feeling of utter comfort to you. You could hear the sounds of the waterfalls cascading down, the sound of birds. You felt the sun shining down on you again, and you just let the overwhelming feeling of happiness consume you. You must of sat there for about 20 minutes before you were rudely startled from your whole ass vibe. </p><p>The shy general was running as fast as she could up the stairs, her shoes smacking against the marbled floor, and her loud heavy breathing echoing along the walls. You looked upwards towards the entrance of the throne room waiting patiently for her to finally make it up the stairs and run into the room. She finally did, bending over at the waist when she came to a halt. "There's someone here to see you. He's a bounty hunter."</p><p>Your immediate thought was that Kylo had sent a bounty hunter to come and get you, and you scowled. "Who?"</p><p>The girl looked like she was about to die on sight. Her entire face was bright red, and she was gasping for air. "He says his name is Mando." </p><p>You looked completely perplexed. "I-" Your immediate thought was that you certainly didn't looked the part of a Queen, and you panicked internally. How was anyone going to take you seriously if you looked like you crawled out of a trashcan. "Tell him I'l l be ready for him in a few minutes." You weren't sure how you felt about this intruder. Who was he? What did he want? A bounty hunter? For what? You quickly rose from the throne, moving quickly back across the marbled floor, and onto the large marble platform at the top of the stairs. Your eyes wandered down beneath you seeing a man completely covered in silver beskar staring off towards the entrance of the palace. You felt your heart skip, and you practically ran to one of the rooms off the side of the throne room, which was your bedroom. The room was almost as large as the throne room. The large kind sized bed in the middle of the floor on top of white marbled floors. Your walls were white marble as well, and you hurried over to a large white rose petal engraved closet. You tugged it open, and grabbed the first thing you saw. It was a long flowy red sleevless dress with a draping v-neck. It had a hood on it though, which was partly what caught your eye. You stripped yourself of the raggidy dress you threw on when you escaped the basement of Star Destroyer. You tugged the dress on over your head, and you sauntered over to the large black mirror that stood in front of one of your walls. Your eyes widened seeing how nicely it hugged your figure, and you twirled once, the long billowy bottom cascading around your ankles gracefully. You eyes moved from your feet, which needed to be re-shoe'd immediately and up the length of your body admiring how elegant you looked. Such a big difference from the slut wear Kylo gave you. You truly felt like royalty. Your smile quickly faded seeing the mess that your hair was. You needed to fix that asap. You turned quickly and grabbed the black brush that rested upon the dresser. You stepped back in front of the mirror, and your fingers quickly worked through your hair, tugging braided strands in strands. You made a braided halo ontop of your head, weaving the ends carefully into the design to keep it in place. Pleased with your masterpiece, you tossed the brush behind you, it landing on the bed. Now shoes. You went back over to the closet, and opened it again. You saw a pair of black and red stilettos and reached for them. You kicked the shit kickers off of your feet, and quickly strapped on one, then the other. You rose slowly, your eyes darting over to the mirror. Perfect. Now your crown. You walked over to a different closet across the room, and yanked it open hard. The sun behind you shone down onto the various sized/shaped crowns. Your eyes darted over every single one trying to make a quick decision about which one you wanted, and what would go with your outfit. Your eyes stopped on a large golden colored crown with long points, and ruby encrusted pieces along its face. You grabbed it and placed it perfectly onto your head on your braid halo. Now you were a queen. Your heels clicked against the floor as you walked out of your room, back into the throne room. You had called down to your general letting her know you were ready for your guest, and you sat back down onto the throne. You crossed your legs at your ankles, and rested one of your elbows onto the white marbled arm rest. </p><p>The girl led the silver beskared covered man up the large marble stairs, and into the throne room. The general looked between you and him, and bowed her head, exiting the room. </p><p>"Thank you, Aayla." You called to the girl as she darted away. Your golden eyes fell upon the man, and your head tipped to the side. "What can I do for you, Mando? That's what my general said your name was right?"</p><p>"Yes." Mando responded quietly. He stood there still as a dead corpse. His armor reflected the sun off of it intensely. "I wanted to meet you myself. I occasionally cash in bountys here, and the last..." He stopped thinking about how he was going to word the rest of his sentence without insulting you. "The previous ruler was the one who I did business with." </p><p>"So, you want to continue to do business?" </p><p>"I would like that. If not, that's fine."</p><p>"And what exactly is this business that you speak of?" You might as well get whatever sketchy shit that was happening before you out into the open. "Just bounty hunting or...?"</p><p>Mando's brows rose under his mask at your words. What else would he do? "Yes. Just bounty hunting." He watched you carefully, attentively when you shifted further back into your throne, and leaned back casually. He took a moment to look you up and down. He was still a man after all. Granted a man who made a vow to pretty much be celibate but that didn't mean he couldn't admire with his eyes balls. He didn't notice the golden sith eyes until he really looked at you, and he finally moved his body, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. </p><p>You noticed his nervous movement, and you smiled softly. "Then, if that's all that's going down, I'd be more than happy to oblige in helping you." Your words were genuine. Why not? What could possibly go wrong? Plus it didn't hurt to have a bounty hunter on your side, right? Your own eyes looked him up and down. You noticed how almost in perfect condition the armor was on his body, everywhere except his helmet. It was dented in a couple spots, and kind of spotty. Curiosity rose in you and you wanted to ask why everything else had been upgraded except his helmet, but you didn't. He noticed you looking at him, because he turned his head away towards the balcony that looked out upon the waterfalls, and the city below. You followed his gaze, and you rose from the throne. Again, your heels clicked on the marble floor as you walked across it, your dress flowing in the slight breeze. You purposefully walked in front of his gaze, and out onto the balcony. You leaned down onto the railing, peering out along the horizon. You took in the magnificence below you, once again feeling grateful you made the choice you had. You peered over your shoulder at the man whom was just staring towards your direction. "Come look."</p><p>Mando's attention snapped to you, and he blinked a couple times not even realizing he had just spaced out there. He stepped to you, and out onto the balcony slowly. He was in complete awe at the sight. Sure, he'd seen the city, but he hadn't seen the city, not like this. His head moved along the horizon from one side to the other then back. It was truly breathtaking. He hadn't had much time to stop and take a break to enjoy the simple things in life. He was always catching and retrieving bounties. </p><p>You turned towards him, shifting your body so it was facing him, and you tried to look through the t-shaped visor part of his helmet. It was too tinted, you couldn't see his eyes which for some reason disappointed you. You tried to imagine what he looked like under the helmet. Your track record with masked/helmet clad men was very detrimental to your well being considering all of them were hot as fuck. You let out a small sigh, which made Mando turn and look your direction. You could see from the direction his helmet was facing he was looking right at you, and you felt your cheeks burning up. No. No. No. No more hidden faced, armored up, men. You turned away from him, and looked back out to the city below you. There was a lot happening from what you could see. Large groups of people bustled about, laughter and conversation faintly drifting up along the wind and into the open air. You could see people going into the quaint little stores, and the various taverns that were placed strategically along the streets. </p><p>"Well, I should be going." Mando finally broke the silence, and he shifted on his heels. He started to walk away, but he stopped looking over his shoulder at you. "If there ever comes a time you need me for something personal, let me know." With that, he was gone. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he mean like if you ever needed a bounty hunter yourself, or what? There was no way he could of meant it the way you thought he meant it. Your mind wandered for a moment but you caught yourself before falling into that perverted rabbit hole. You sighed, leaning back into the railing. You for sure needed a nap. The sleep you got on the Star Destroyer was slim to almost none, and your body ached painfully so. You needed to restore yourself to its full capacity, and potential. You let the sun shine down onto your face for a few more minutes, and then sauntered back across the floor. You exited the throne room, and made your way back to your bedroom. You didn't bother stripping out of the dress, but you leaned down and unhooked your heels tossing them off your feet and onto the middle of the floor. Next, your crown, you placed it at the end of the bed, and lept onto the thick, squishy mattress. Compared to the bed you had on the ship, this was like being wrapped up in a cloud. You sprawled your arms and legs out staring up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes, just enjoying every single second.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo groaned as he tried to roll onto his side in the very uncomfortable cot like hospital bed. He'd just woken up from his surgery not too long before, and he was cranky, hungry, and pissed the fuck off. He growled looking down at the covered up wound on his side, and he pouted. It fucking hurt. He wasn't sure how long he had been out for, but from the way his muscles ached from lack of movement he could only assume it'd been quite awhile. He'd seemingly forgotten about the events that led up to his hospitalization, the drugs having a big part in that. However, as he came down from his drug induced high, and daze, his mind played it in his head. You were gone. You helped Poe escape. You killed a Knight. You killed a bunch of troopers. You were gone. You stabbed him, and left him to die. Kylo's lip started to quiver but he bit down on it. He didn't want to feel the pain and hurt he felt from your actions anymore. He'd rather sit there and feel physical pain, then this mental torment that seemed to swallow him whole. He couldn't escape it either, he was literally stuck there, alone, with his thoughts. He let out a long exasperated sigh, submitting to the fact that he was just going to have to deal with the way he felt. He tried to reach his grandfather through the force, his focus all over the place. "Grandfather," He spoke softly. </p><p>"Grandson..." Kylo's face scrunched together being entirely off guard by the response. Honestly he just expected to be left on 'read'. </p><p>"You were right. Everything you said about the girl was true. I should of killed her when I had the chance." He was just ultimately disappointed in how life was going for him. He found someone who was force sensitive and strong, who had a fire in their soul, who at one point cared for him, and what did he do? What he always does, pushed you away. Why? Because he couldn't handle his emotions like a normal person. Not only that, but he let things happen to you that he shouldn't have. He just got so caught up in his rage and hatred, he didn't see anything clearly. "I've lost my way. Please guide me in the right direction. I want to be free of this pain." </p><p>"You know what you have to do."</p><p>"I don't know if I have the strength to do it."</p><p>"You do." Kylo felt the force connection break with the sound of the door hissing open. His eyes shot open in to see who was bothering him now. He was surprised to see Kuruk. </p><p>"Master Ren." Kuruk gave a small little head nod as he walked in. His eyes under his mask locked onto Kylo's bloody bandaged side, and he couldn't help but wonder if it hurt. "So,"</p><p>"So what? What is so important that you have to disturb me?" Kylo sneered, returning to his angry, angsty self, not wanting the Knight to see him in the previously vulnerable state. His lip curled upwards. </p><p>"We've tracked little mouse." </p><p>Kylo's face shifted quickly, unknowingly. He turned away from the night, trying to play it off like he didn't give two shits. "I don't care."</p><p>"Alright." Kuruk turned on his heels, and started out of the room. </p><p>"Wait." Kuruk looked over his shoulder, a brow rose under his mask. "Where is she?"</p><p>"She's back on naboo. I've got intel saying she's taken rule of the city there. Like she's there, not just the fleet, or a general watching over it." </p><p>Kylo's hands instincitvely balled into fists. He wanted to jump up from the bed, storm through the corridors to the bay, hop in his TIE fighter, and bee line it right for Naboo. He'd find you, yank you from the throne, and kick the ever living shit out of you. Then he'd scoop you up, and bring you back home. You didn't belong anywhere but with him. He hated the very idea that you were ruling without him, and he honestly couldn't stand how upset the Knights words made him. This whole internal battle with his feelings was really becoming tiredsome. He didn't want to feel the things he felt for you, or about you. He wanted to be his old self. He wanted to forget about your existence entirely. He wanted to just let you be, to let you live out your days ruling, happy. But there was a darkness inside of him that scratched at his insides screaming at him. The darkness inside him that wouldn't just leave you be, or let him forget about you. </p><p>"What would you like us to do about this information?" Kuruk asked curiously, his gaze not once looking away from Kylo's face. He'd seen Kylo's facial muscles twitch, and his lips curl as he looked away silently. He looked like he was searching for the cure to cancer or something. This brought mild concern inside of the Knight. The intensity of the tension grew in the room. </p><p>"Let it be for now. We're not going to do anything about it until I'm better." Kylo finally turned to look back at the Knight, his eyes wide, soft almost. "Let her build that false sense of safety. Let her think she's escaped, and we'll strike when she least expects it." The wickeness in his tone sent chills down Kuruk's spine. He had to admit the man sure knew how to plan accordingly. "Alright. Is there anything you need?" When Kylo shook his head, Kuruk nodded and took his exit. Kylo's body jolted as a jolt of pain seared through his entire body. He clutched his side and groaned. "NURSE!" He growled, calling out to the nurse seated at the nurses station across the hall from his room.</p><p>The girl rushed into the room looking completely panick struck. "What happened?" Her eyes quickly looking Kylo's form up and down. </p><p>"I need more medicine." Kylo spoke through gritted teeth. Physical pain, bearable. Mental/Emotional pain, unbearable. He tried to say his new mantra in his mind in an attempt to convince himself this was far better than dealing with his shit. He watched the nurse step to around the side of the bed, and grabbed a syringe. She fixed whatever mixature of happy juice she did and she injected it into his arm. Kylo immediately felt a wave of euphoria and relief of pain wash over him. The nurse sighed, and turned to leave the room. "Anything else?"</p><p>"No, leave." Kylo hadn't meant to sound so bitter, it just came out that way. He let his head fall back down onto his pillow, and he just let the good feeling wash over him. </p><p> </p><p>Poe had made it back to the 'new' resistance base without any trouble. He had half expected a fleet of ships to come after him but when they hadn't , he just enjoyed the ride. It was long, but it was nice. He climbed down from his ship, a group of people surrounding around the ship as his feet planted onto the ground. He was welcomed with hugs, and a million questions. He rose a hand into the air. "I need to see a medic immediately. I'll answer all your questions after." He worked his way through the group of people, and towards the medic station. It was a large tent set up, and there were a couple chairs along the inside, a couple bed and a station where the nurses/doctors sat with all their supplies on a big shelf behind him. He plopped into one of the chairs, and smiled coyly at the pretty young black haired female behind the table. "Hey there sweetheart. Think you can patch me up?" He gestured to his scantily clad body, unashamed that he was traipsing around in his boxers still. The girl looked him up and down and blushed, but walked around the table and around to the front of him. She gasped at the sight of all his bruises, cuts, burns, and scrapes. "What happened?"</p><p>"The First Order happened." Poe spoke so casual. Honestly, the fact that he'd gotten away, alive from the First Order was a total mood. It made him feel strong, brave. Deep down he knew the only reason he was alive was because of you, and he felt so terrible at the fact that you didn't come with him. His mind wandered imagining all the things Kylo and the Knights were doing to you as punishment and he frowned. He really wished you had come with him. He hoped, prayed that perhaps you'd gotten away yourself, and were out somewhere in the universe, free. As the nurse patched up what she could, he leaned back into the chair. He ignored the pain, and just vibed with the fact that he was alive. The nurse did all she could with the tools she had and once she was done, she gave Poe a smile. "All done." Poe glanced upwards at her, and smiled back. "Thanks hun." He rose from the chair, and sauntered off towards another tent which had a large round table in the middle of it, a couple large computers in the corner. It was their command center. He looked around for the General, and sighed not seeing her anywhere. "Where's the general?" He asked one of the men/guards standing at the side of the room. The guard just shrugged his shoulders. Poe plopped into another chair, waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: mild violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. </p><p>[There's no Poe in this chapter, sorry guys. Also, this chapter is just kinda all over the place. Please comment, thank you for reading!]</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had finally felt strong enough to get out of bed, and he walked through the room towards the door very cautiously. Pain still seared through his side, but it was bearable now compared to what it was before. He stepped through the threshold into the corridors, and looked to the room directly across the way. His golden green eyes were full of sadness, and agony. His hair was splayed ontop of his head sloppily, multiple strands falling into over his face. He honestly looked like shit, but he didn't care. </p><p>The nurse's attention shot up to Kylo and she rose from her chair walking around the desk, and out to where Kylo was. Her gaze looked him over taking note just how awful he appeared. "Commander..."</p><p>Kylo's hand rose, shaking his head at her. It was his way of silencing her before she said anything more. He turned on his heels, placing a hand to his bandaged side as he walked. He was shirtless as he walked down the corridor. The nurse just watched him, mild concern on her face. She would of said he needed to get more rest, but she knew it would have been pointless. She sighed, and returned to her chair. Kylo slowly made his way through the ship, rounding the corner at the end of the corridor, and made his way towards the kitchen. He could hear the Knights voice echoing against the walls, and when he stepped into the large room, his eyes rose to see Vicrul and Kuruk sitting at the table, shooting the shit. </p><p>Vicrul's head snapped to attention when Kylo stepped into the room, and towards one of the cupboards. Kylo's phsyical condition didn't go unnoticed by the Knight, and he cleared his throat. "Master Ren. Should you be out of bed yet?" He didn't mean to be questioning his Masters choices, in fact he was just very curious, and concerned. </p><p>Kuruk side glanced to his fellow Knight half expecting Kylo to react in the expected raged filled manner. When Kylo just mumbled "I'm fine." Both the Knights looked at one another. Kuruk shifted in his chair, and leaned back against it. Kylo sure didn't look fine. Nor did he sound it. He could hear the change in his tone, and just see that he was lying. But neither of the Knights were going to address it. That would have been a death wish. They both just watched as Kylo grabbed a package of little muffins and turned back towards them. He slowly lowered himself into a chair across from them, and ripped the packaging open, taking one and eating it. There was a long, awkward silence that fell between the three. Kylo's chewing was the only noise that filled the gap. </p><p>"We got more information about Y/N." Kuruk finally broke the silence, and he gulped when Kylo's face which was paler than it normally was shot up at him. Kylo's eyes met Kuruk's uncovered face, meeting his gaze. He immediately regretted even mentioning it. He could see that Kylo was not amused. </p><p>The side of Kylo's lip twitched upwards, and he glared coldly at the Knight. "Well?" He took another muffin out of the package and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and kept his hard gaze on the Knight the entire time. </p><p>"The fleet is back in the city. Apparently they returned with news about the where abouts of the rebel base." </p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes at the news. He didn't give a shit. He wanted to hear about you. He wasn't going to outwardly express that though. </p><p>"We also heard that Y/N is set out to have a meeting on Coruscant. She's supposed to be agreeing to a peace treaty. I guess the senate wants to know that she's not going to attack them, and they can peacefully live in their own little worlds without fear of it being overthrown." As Kuruk spoke, Kylo's face had changed. His eyes grew wide, pupils dialating. His mouth formed a very weak smile. His cheeks gradually starting to gain their color back. Kuruk could feel the energy change in the room, and he watched as Kylo clenched the empty packaging in his hand and rose to his feet. He tossed the bag into the trash, and exited the room. Kuruk turned to Vicrul, and he couldn't help but grin. "I think that made him feel better."</p><p>"Seems so. We both know how this is going to play out though." Vicrul honestly had very little hope for Kylo when it came to him and any sort of relationship. He knew the man was constantly fighting a battle inside of himself that not many people knew about. The only reason Vicrul was aware of it was because he'd overheard quite a few conversations Kylo had when Hux was around, and a couple of the force conversations between Kylo and Darth Vader's force ghost. He felt bad kind of. He couldn't imagine Kylo giving his heart to anyone though. It honestly made him feel uneasy. "We should probably prepare ourselves." Kuruk nodded to Vicrul and they both rose from the table, exiting the room. </p><p>Something had reignited inside Kylo at the Knights words. He felt oddly motivated, and oddly better. He walked through the corridor, feeling that once severe annoying pain subside. He came to the door of his quarters and stepped through the doorway. He immediately went to his shower, stripping out of his pants, and unwrapped the bandages from around his stomach. He looked the stitches which were healing nicely much to his surprise, and he sighed. He reached for the knobs of the shower, and turned them on one by one. He stepped inside feeling the water against his skin, and he shut his eyes. His mind raced with what he was going to do when he finally found you. What would he say? For starters he was going to punish you. He was going to remind you that you were his. Then he was going to grab you roughly and kiss you. His heart started beating rapidly as he stood frozen letting the water fall down onto his naked body. He hadn't tried to even make a force connection with you mostly because he was afraid how he'd react, and afraid you wouldn't answer. Rejection and him, a very toxic combination. He wanted to so badly though. Maybe you'd answer, and you'd realized you made a mistake, beg him for forgiveness and then beg to come back. He knew that was a far stretch in his thinking but one could be hopeful right? He clenched his eyes shut, reaching out to you through the force.</p><p>You'd woken from your very peaceful nights sleep a few hours ago, the sun shining into your room, and a nice cool breeze kissing your skin. You were taken over by a feeling like no other, happiness. You rose from your feet, and sauntered over to the balcony peering out at the sight below. The city was always busy below, bustling, alive. It was nice. Peaceful. You'd stood there for a long while, soaking in the good vibes and the beautiful sight. Finally, you'd turned and made your way to your large marbled bathroom, and to the tub. You reached down, turning the hot water on, then the cold. You waved your hand underneath the faucet feeling the temperature. Perfect. You stripped down from your nightgown, it falling to the floor gracefully. You grabbed ahold of some rose scented bubble bath and opened it pouring a gracious amount into the water, and placing it back along the edge of the tub. You sat on the edge of the tub, running your hand through the water stirring it so the bubbles would appear. The top of the water covered with a thick layer of bubbles, and soon filled to your liking. You turned off the knobs, and you lifted one leg up over the side of it, and then the other. Slowly you lowered yourself into the warm water, a loud sigh escaping your lips when you were fully saturated. You leaned your head back against the slanted end of the tub, and placed your arms up on the edges, letting your body relax. You had almost fallen asleep, but you felt like someone was watching you. You shot your eyes open, turning your head to your left, seeing Kylo, in the shower, naked. His eyes opened, and his gaze met yours. </p><p>Kylo felt a smirk cross across his face at the sight before him. He saw you blush as your eyes moved up and down his large, toned body. He wasn't embarrassed about you seeing him naked. In fact, it was kind of funny to him. "Little mouse." His eyes which were once filled with agony, and sadness, now filled with a dangerousness, and lust. He lowered his head, narrowing his eyes at you, and he bit his lip. </p><p>You could feel the warmth spreading across your face at his actions, and you looked away from him. You fixated on the bubbles ontop of the water in front of you. "What do you want Kylo?" Your words were filled with anger, and distaste. </p><p>Kylo rose a brow at you, and he crossed his large arms over his broad toned chest, taking a step outwards with his foot. He stood there looking tall, intimidating. He skimmed the room over slowly, taking in how fancy and fairy tale like everything was. "Living like a princess now huh?" His eyes landed back on you. </p><p>"I'm a Queen." Your head whipped in his direction, and your pupils grew big at the stance he was now in. You couldn't help but look him up and down from head to toe and then back up. Your body tensed and a very familiar feeling rose inside you. Your mouth pressed together hard, trying to pretend like seeing him naked in front of you wasn't completely turning you on. You cursed yourself mentally. You wanted to be stronger than this. You had to be. </p><p>"Is that so?" Kylo's arms unlinked from themselves, and he sauntered over to the tub. He took a seat at the edge of the tub right next to you, and he tipped his head to the side. His wet locks falling over his eyes. He brought a hand upwards pushing it out of his line of view, his large biceps flexing as he did so. You gulped. You scooted away from him, failing since there wasn't anywhere to go to in the tub. He lowered his hand, and he reached it outwards, running his fingers over your finger tips slowly up the back of your hand, up your arm, and to your collarbone. He drew a couple small circles, and then moved up from your neck to your cheek. He brushed his thumb over the soft flesh. </p><p>You shuddered at the initial contact, again trying to ignore your bodys response to his touch and him. Your eyes closed relishing how his hand running up your skin felt. You missed physical contact, that was for sure. You couldn't deny you were lonely, and horny. You didn't want to give into him though. You couldn't. You were startled, your eyes shooting open feeling him slowly climb into the tub with you. He struggled a bit, being a lot bigger, and taller than you. He used the force to lift you upwards, and he slipped his legs underneath you, pulling you onto his lap. He grinned when your warm form splayed across his lap. He let the force hold go, and he grabbed ahold of your hips. His lips parted, and he pressed them against your neck, licking at the flesh. Your hands lunged forwards, grabbing onto his broad shoulders for support. You could feel his cock throbbing against your inner thigh as you straddled him. His mouth against your neck made you shriek, and when he started lapping the wet flesh, you jolted against him. He moaned against your flesh, moving his hands up and down your sides teasingly. "I miss you." He spoke in a whisper now, and god was it hot. You felt your thighs clench against his, and his hips arched upwards. He snaked a hand behind around to your back, right above your ass, and he pressed you into him, lining his cock to your pussy. He shoved his hips upwards, and worked his length into your tight, warm, wet opening. You both moaned at the cloud of pleasure that crashed over you. You wanted to pull away. You wanted to smack him across the face, and call him names, but you were so overrun by the feeling of desire and lust that seeped from him, you were losing your grip on reality. You couldn't think about all the awful things that had happened, or why you got away from him in the first place. All you could think about was letting him absolutely ravage you. Your hips grinded into his as you moved back and forth on his cock, using his shoulders as a way to pull and push your body. Kylo's mouth worked its way up your neck, up your jaw, and to your lips. His other hand held onto your hip as you fucked him, his hips rising into you, and lowering to match your pace. He groaned against your mouth, and he took your bottom lip into his. He sucked at it, nibbling here and there, and released it. He pressed his mouth to yours hard, and shoved his tongue between your soft lips. His tongue danced around the inside of your mouth, and your tongue flicked upwards, as you kissed him back. Your pussy clasped around his cock hard, as you both moved your hips back and forth into one another. You couldn't begin to describe how amazing this felt. Him inside you just felt right. Like your pussy was made to take his cock. Your tongues swirled around one another, and you moaned again. Your finger nails dug into his flesh, and he yanked his mouth from yours, his golden green eyes locking into your golden ones. He tipped his head up and moaned loudly. </p><p>You blushed when he made eye contact, but you couldn't look away. He just looked so good. His wet face, his large, toned wet body. His soft plush lips. His sad but sexy eyes. The freckles and moles spread across his pale face. He was so fucking gorgeous. You could feel yourself inching closer and closer to orgasm as you both grinded into one another. You could feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest, and in your abdomen. Kylo's hand moved from the top of your ass up to between your shoulder blades. He pushed your torso forwards, and you let him, lowering your torso to his. His hand moved to the back of your neck, and he gripped it gently. You moaned, your cheek pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth there. He held you against him, and his hips started bucking into you faster than yours could respond in time. He was fucking you now, and you tried to keep up with his motions. He sneered at your attempt. "Stop." You obliged pausing the motions of your hips. He was slamming his hips into you, his ass lifting up off the tub and then back down. The bubbly water splashed over your body and his, and up against the sides of the tub. Your hands moved up over his shoulders to his back, and you scraped your nails down the soft flesh, tearing at it. He grunted, his eyes looking down to the top of your head. He kept his hard, deep pace into your pussy feeling your walls tightening as he brought you to orgasm. You pressed your nails even deeper into his skin, drawing blood as your body convulsed against him reaching your blissful peak. Your eyes clamped shut and moaned. "Kylo." He stared at your head, wide eyed when you moaned his name. He could feel his cock twitching rapidly inside you, and he had to focus really hard not to cum right then. When you came down from your high, he stopped thrusting into you, and he pushed your body upwards. He moved quickly, not wanting you to process what he was doing before he did it. He used the force to lift you from the tub, into the air, and he rose to his feet, stepping out of the tub to. He flicked his hand through the air, hovering you out into the main part of your room, and gently tossed you onto the bed. He spread your legs apart, and kept the force hold on you as he climbed up onto the bed lowering himself between your legs. You looked on, unable to move, but not complaining one bit. You whimpered when you slammed down onto your bed, thankful it was thick and soft. Your mouth curled up a bit when he crawled between your legs. He finally let the force hold go on you, and you just kept them at your sides where they'd been. </p><p>Kylo's hands moved up your legs, over your thighs, and he moved them to the under part of them, up to your ass. He cupped your cheeks tightly, and he used his body to push your legs up towards your body. He lined his cock back up with your opening, and he didn't both wasting anymore time and shoved himself into your core. You pressed the back of your head hard into the bed, closing your eyes. God this was hot. Your hands gripped onto the blankets and sheets, wrapping them around your fingers. Kylo's hips started a pace into you rather quickly, squeezing your ass tightly. He skillfully pulled his hands from under your ass, and grabbed ahold of your ankles, crossing your legs over one another in front of him, and pushing them down to your body as far as they'd go. Your body responded by your hips arching upwards, making him angle into you differently, and you mewled feeling him hit your sweet spot. Kylo's face lit with an animalistic look now, and he kept that position slamming into you, hitting your g-spot a lot faster than your mind could seemingly wrap around. He grunted loudly, keeping his hold onto your ankles, looking down at your beautiful body as he fucked you. You were so beautiful. He felt another orgasm break in you, and he didn't falter his pace once. He let your body wiggle around and smirked. He loved the way your face scrunched together when you cam. They way your body shuddered and convulsed. He couldn't help but be turned on by it. Especially if you were cumming because of him. He felt his own orgasm cloud of bliss smash into his body, and his pace into you grew erratic as he shot his hot seed into you. He rolled his head from one shoulder to the other when he started to come down, and he let out a loud, satisfied sigh. He released your legs, and they fell to around his sides. He didn't pull his cock out of you, he just stared down at you, his eyes full of admiration and something you couldn't pinpoint. Your face was red from the orgasm you just had, and your eyes full of bliss and glossy. You looked him up and down, and you gasped when he finally pulled out from you, and lowered his body down onto yours. His head rested on your collarbone, and his hands slipped underneath your back. He was cuddling you? You were shook. You slowly rose your hands up, and ran them up his sides, and over his back. Your eyes landing on the bloody nails marks on his back from you. You felt a grin form on your lips. Kylo cuddling you was one of the strangest, but cutest things you'd ever seen or experienced. He was a lot bigger than you, but he somehow didn't feel it as he laid there. His body felt nice against yours. He was warm. He laid there on top of you, holding you tightly, with his eyes shut. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, but it just felt right. You both laid there for quite awhile hearing the waterfalls outside fill the room, and the joyous ruckus of the city life outside. Kylo almost fell asleep but when you spoke softly, his eyes shot open and he stared directly at the wall. </p><p>"Kylo, I have to go." Kylo's head lifted from off your chest, and he yanked his arms out from underneath you. He pushed himself to sit up, and he rolled off of you, rising to his feet. He didn't look at you now. You sighed, and sat up into the bed yourself. You tipped your head to the side, and stretched a hand out to touch his arm. He pulled away from you, and you frowned. You suddenly felt a rage light inside of you. "You know, I've about had it with your emotional rollercoasters. What was this all about anyways?" Your hands flew up into the air, and you got off the bed, and stepped out in front of him. "What was this some sort of mind fuckery? Like reverse psychology to get me to come back? Why are you being sweet? Why are you not punishing me?" Your eyes looked him over, and that's when you finally saw it. How you didn't notice the stitches before was beyond you, but you hadn't. Your eyes grew big, and you just stared at the wound. </p><p>Kylo's face flushed, and his eyes darted back and forth. He looked away from you when he noticed you looking at his wound. "I missed you..." His tone was soft, and somewhat shameful.</p><p>"Kylo, I-" You slowly took a step to him seeing if he was going to pull away from you again. When he didn't, you closed the space in between you, and you brought a hand up to below the stitches. Your fingers slowly brushed up against them, and he winced. "I'm sorry." You hadn't realized just how bad you'd gotten him when you stabbed him but now that you saw the aftermath, you were shocked, and impressed he wasn't dead. You lowered your head, and let your hand fall to your side. "I'm sorry Kylo."</p><p>"Yeah, you're sorry. That's why you stabbed me and left me for dead." His head turned, and he looked down at you. He could feel his anger starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach, and he was trying his very best not to let it get the best of him. He spoke through gritted teeth though, his hands curling into themselves, his nails digging into his palms. "You're sorry, that's why you chose a rebel scum over me. You're sorry, that's why you left me." </p><p>You could hear the hurt and anger in his voice as he spoke. You lifted your head up, looking into his eyes. "I am sorry! Don't you dare tell me how I feel." You were starting to remember why you had left. He was ignorant. He was stubborn. He was childish. You rolled your eyes at him realizing that arguing with him was like arguing with a five year old. You strolled past him, and yanked open your closet. You grabbed ahold of a hanger that had a very risque golden colored skin tight, but long lengthed dress on it. It had long sleeves, but it had a very long v-neck that almost went down to the middle of your stomach. You yanked it off the hangar and shimmed into it. You realized that your fingers couldn't reach the zipper in the back, and you groaned. You glanced over to Kylo over your shoulder, and hated that you had to ask him for help. "Can you please?"</p><p>Kylo blinked a couple times, but slowly walked over to behind you. He grabbed ahold of the zipper with one hand, and the other hand pulled the two sides of the dress together, and tugged the zipper up. When he finished, he took a step back, his eyes looking you up and down when you bent down to grab a pair of heels. You had grabbed a pair of black wedges and put them on. When you turned around to go to the mirror, Kylo's body blocked you. His eyes bore down into yours, and you blushed again. "Excuse me." You side stepped around him, and walked past the dresser, grabbing the brush. You stood in front of the mirror brushing out your wet locks. You kept looking at Kylo through the mirror, sneakily though. You put your hair into two buns at the sides of your head, and grabbed the crown from the other day, placing it ontop of your head. You tossed the brush onto your bed, and turned back to Kylo who had his mouth agape. His face just screamed that he was shocked. "What?"</p><p>"You're-" Kylo paused feeling embarrassed. He shrugged trying to play it cool. He couldn't bring himself to say it. </p><p>You scoffed at how pathetic it was that he couldn't even compliment you. "I've got to get going Kylo. This was fun and all, but it won't happen again. It can't." You spoke with a sternness, and it made Kylo visibly upset. You walked past him, towards the doorway, and sighed, looking at him one last time. "I loved you. I wanted to be with you. I killed for you. You pushed me away. Now, when you lay alone at night, and you start to miss me, just know you did it to yourself. " Your head turned back to in front of you and you gasped when you saw Mando standing there, his blaster pistol raised at Kylo. You didn't have time to tell him not to shot before you heard the blast ricochet off the walls as the bullet sped towards Kylo. </p><p>Kylo's eyes grew wide, and he just stared at the bounty hunter. The force connection cut off abruptly and Kylo gasped looking down to his stomach where the bullet hit. Thankfully there was no wound, or anything. He'd seemingly forgot he was in the shower and turned his head towards the faucet, yanking the knobs off. He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel tying it around his waist. He was livid. A bounty hunter just shot him? He growled feeling the jealousy rising inside of him. Now he was going to have to kill him. He stomped through the bathroom to his room, he quickly opened a first aid box on his table, smeared antibiotic across the stitches, and then grabbed the gauze. He wrapped it around his waist and then turned to his dresser. He quickly dressed himself in his tunic, his black pants, and slammed the mask down over his head. He grabbed ahold of his lightsaber and cockily walked out of his room down the corridors to the command room. When he stepped inside, he snapped. "Put in the coordinates for Coruscant in." He narrowed his eyes under his mask, and turned on his heels swiftly, walking back out into the corridors. He made his way to the conference room, bringing the commlink to his mouth and spoke into it linking to the Knights. "Come to the conference room." He took a seat at the end of the table impatiently tapping the hilt of the saber onto the table. All his mind could think of was that you and that worthless bounty hunter had a thing, and it made blood boil at the thought of anyone other than himself touching you. Yes, the Knights had their way with you on multiple occasions but that was just different. You were his. No one elses. The very thought of someone else taking care of you, or touching you, or making you happy sent Kylo's mind reeling. He grew angrier and angrier with every passing second. He was going to hunt him down and destroy him. He knew that just showing up at the Capital wasn't going to go smoothly, and if he brought a war with him, it for sure wasn't going to win you back. He'd have to go under cover. He shuddered at the thought, but knew deep down he'd have to be smart about his plan of attack. </p><p>You screamed when you thought Kylo got shot, and pivoted your body around quickly. You stared at the spot where Kylo previously once stood dumbfounded. </p><p>Mando lowered his blaster pistol to his side, confused at why you looked so distressed. When you turned back to him and glared he became even more puzzled. </p><p>"Why would you do that?"</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Mando tipped his helmet covered head to the side. He was completely lost now. Was there not just a naked man standing in the middle of your bedroom? Did he totally read the situation wrong and were you not upset about it? </p><p>You let out a loud annoyed sigh. "Why did you shoot him?" You hoped, prayed that the bullet hadn't actually hit Kylo. You felt it deep inside you that Kylo wasn't going to just let that fly. You could only imagine how mad Kylo must of been about the whole ordeal. It made your entire body tense up at the thought. You brushed past Mando, and descended down the large marbled staircase. </p><p>"Was I imagining things or was there not just a 7 foot naked giant in your room?" Mando followed behind you, still confused as fuck. He decided he was just going to ignore how angry you were at him, still not comprehending what he did wrong. </p><p>"Yes, that was Kylo."</p><p>"As in THE Kylo Ren?" Mando had never actually seen the man for himself. He heard all the god awful things he'd done, and about the large army he had that he was trying to take over the galaxy with. He'd seen the aftermath of a couple of the wars Kylo and his arm won, and it wasn't pretty. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug as you both walked through the large entrance way, out onto the stairs that crept up to the entrance of the palace. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"What was he doing in your room?" Mando realized how nosy that sounded, and how it honestly wasn't any of his business. "I'm sorry, that's not my business. I'm just saying, you seemed rather upset by his presence, so I thought you were in danger, and I shot him." He spoke casually following behind you still as you walked down the stairs, out into the large courtyard. </p><p>"It's fine. Kylo and I have a complex history." You didn't want to go into detail to the bounty hunter. You weren't sure why he was still following you, considering you were on your way to board the ship which was going to take you to your meeting. "Don't you have bounty hunter things to do?" Your tone was harsher than you expected, and you stopped walking, looking at him. </p><p>"That's another thing, the agreement I had with the prior Queen was that I go with her when she leaves for protection." Mando spoke matter of factly. He didn't seem to be bothered by the attitude you just had with him. In his line of work, he met a variety of different people, who he didn't let their attitudes effect him. </p><p>"Oh." You were honestly surprised with his words. It was smart actually. You continued walking looking in front of you again. You walked around the large circular water fountain that had a large carved sculpture of some woman in the middle of it. You and Mando walked in silence as you moved through the courtyard and towards the large building where all the ships, and transport vehicles were kept. The building was enormous. It was basically a large dome with wide bay doors so ships and vehicles could come and go easily. You walked through the large door way, and made your way towards a ship which was supposed to be your ride. There was an engineer standing in front of it, with his hand propped up along the front of it. He looked young. Almost too young, but you ignored that detail approaching him. "So, are we ready?"</p><p>"Ah, Queen Y/N." The young blond haired man lowered his hand to his side, and he bowed down to you, showing his respect. After a couple seconds he rose again turning to the ship. He waved his hand at it, gesturing for you to climb aboard. The side door was already opened. You nodded at him, and climbed aboard, taking note that the ship looked way bigger from the inside. You took a seat in a relatively larger leather chair, and strapped yourself in. Mando skeptically followed behind you, taking time to try and read the young engineers body language. When he determined he wasn't a threat, the hand that was on his blaster pistol lowered. He took a seat behind you along the wall of the ship, placing his feet out in front of him, stretched and leaned back against the wall. </p><p>The blond boy climbed up into the ship and plopped into the pilots seat. He pressed a button and the side door closed shut with a hiss. He pulled a couple levers to him, and pressed a couple more buttons as the engines at the side ignited, large puffs of orange and red spurting out of them. The ship slowly started to rise from the ground, and he skillfully manuevered it through the air, avoiding incoming ships, and took off towards orbit. </p><p>You'd somehow managed to fall asleep on the way to Coruscant, and you were startled awake when the ship landed hard on the surface. Your eyes shot open, and you skimmed your surroundings. You were honestly thankful you were woken up because you were having a nightmare about Kylo, and the Knights, and you felt relief knowing that's all it was, was a nightmare. As the door on the side of the ship rose, you unstrapped yourself, and rose to your heeled feet. You walked through the ship, and said to the engineer before climbing down. "I shouldn't be too long." He had nodded, and you looked up around you. You noticed you were really high in the air, and there were streams of speeders flying around you, above you and below you. You thought your city was busy, it was nothing compared to the chaotic energy that you got from this planet. There were large skyscrapers spread out along the horizon, and you felt kind of overwhelmed. You shoved that feeling deep down inside you, and you walked towards the long bridge like pathway that led to an extremely large skyscraper like building at the end of it. The platform on which the ship you landed in was one of three that connected with the large building. You side glanced to them, seeing other ships on them. You knew this whole ordeal was going to be mildly uncomfortable, but you wanted to keep the peace as much as The Senate had. You weren't trying to make any unnecessary enemies. Yes, you were a Sith Queen now, but that didn't mean you wanted to be causing all sorts of chaos and destruction. You would if you had to but that's not what you wanted. You wanted to rule your planet in peace. It was bad enough knowing that Kylo and the Knights were now enemies, you for sure didn't need more. How knows, maybe you'd make allies with these people. As you slowly approached the large glass doors that stood between the outside world and the inside of the building the parted, and a couple robed men met you. "Hello."</p><p>"Welcome Queen Y/N." The oldest of the two gentlemen bowed his head at you, and you smiled. He nudged the younger male to copy his actions, and the younger man blushed but obliged. You chuckled under your breath, and waved your hand. </p><p>"It's a pleasure. I'm just glad that The Senate reached out to keep the peace." You watched the men turn and lead you through the large glass doors. Your eyes were wide in awe at how high-techy everything looked. You glanced over your shoulder seeing if Mando was still following you, and you were relieved when he was. You both followed the pair of men silently, descending down a large stairs case which wrapped around a large beam like structure in the middle. Your lips pursed together noticing how much darker this area of the building you were in was compared to before. There weren't any windows to bring the sun light in but there also weren't many lights either. It honestly brought an unsettling sensation running through your body, and you shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>Mando noticed your whole body language change, and he brought a hand up to your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. He squeezed it, and then lowered it when you turned and smiled weakly at him. The two men pushed open a door, and they both looked at you gesturing for you to enter. When you did, with skeptism your mouth fell open. You saw rows of people all throughout the whole room. There was a huge stadium like structure high in the air with an older man at the large podium like stand in front of him. His circular dome like ...ship? bubble? whatever the fuck it was he was on spun around the room slowly. You and Mando both made your way through the rows of people, and up a flight of stairs to a secluded area that had peered out over everything. You turned to thank the men, but they were gone. You scrunched your face together, and took a seat. Mando sat down next to you, and he sighed. He pulled the blaster pistol over his lap, clutching it tightly. He'd be ready if anything happened. </p><p> </p><p>The Star Destroyer stayed away from the orbit of the planet Coruscant so not to alarm them of their presence, and Kylo had hopped into a subtle, normal looking TIE fighter, demanding that the Knights stay behind and he'd call if he needed them. He took off towards the planet, and when he entered the chaotic speeder filled atmosphere, he was kind of caught off guard. He immediately noticed that even though he had made an effort to blend in, he was still sticking out like a sore thumb. He was going to have to fix that. He landed on the nearest landing pad in the sky, and turned the fighter off. Luckily for him, he had picked a landing pad with a older man on it who was bent over the front of his speeder grumbling to himself. As Kylo walked up towards the man, the man turned quickly, and smiled. "Howdy there."</p><p>"Hi." Kylo's hand rose, and he waved his hand in front of him. The man fell to the ground, and Kylo looked down at him. He had changed his clothes before he left his ship, but he still looked very much out of place. He scowled knowing he was going to have to up his game, and change again. He crouched down next to the man, and shook his head yanking the mans shirt off. Thankfully it was a large baggy sweatshirt. He threw it on over his black tank top, and rolled his eyes. He had on a pair of black pants, which he thought was fine. He grabbed the black fedora off the ground next to the man, and he tucked his hair up under it. He grabbed the pair of glasses from the mans face, and shoved them onto his own. He felt absolutely ridiculous. He stepped over the mans body, and towards the side of the speeder. He bent down looking at himself in one of the side mirrors and honestly, he was shocked. He didn't even recognize himself. He smirked, and hopped into the drivers side of the speeder. He started it up and joined the line of speeders racing above him. He focused his energy on your where abouts, and bee lined it to another landing pad in front of a cantina. He tipped his head to the side, and he turned the speeder off. He hopped out of it, and took a sharp inhale of breath. He looked around him seeing how dark it had gotten out, knowing he'd be able to use the cover of darkness to help hide his true identity. He sauntered through the doors of the cantina, and he was immediately overwhelmed with the eruption of conversations that were louder than normal that hit his ears. He took a moment to collect himself, his eyes searching for you throughout the sea of people. He had made sure to block himself from you being able to feel his force. His eyes shimmered behind the glasses, and he finally heard your laugh. He spun on his heels, and he immediately felt rage seeing that bounty hunter with you. You were both laughing. He'd only heard you laugh a couple times, but he could pick it out from a crowd. He slowly walked to the bar, taking a seat on the unoccupied stool, keeping his gaze locked in your direction. The bartender approached Kylo and spoke loudly so he could hear her. "Anything I can get you darling?"</p><p>Kylos head spun to the petite girl, and he narrowed his eyes. "Give me your strongest drink." She nodded, and walked over towards the mixing area. Kylo looked back to you, his heart beating hard and fast against his chest. He had to fight back the burning urge to jump from his stool, walk over there and absolutely destroy the beskar covered man. He clenched his hands into fists and he took a couple deep inhales of breath. When the cup made a clink onto the table in front of him, he slowly looked back at the bartender. She smiled, and walked away. Kylo quickly reached out for it, and downed it in a couple gulps. When the burning sensation hit the back of his throat, his eyes shut relishing it. He wasn't much of a drinker, but this occasion seemed fitting. </p><p>Mando shook his head at you. You were about three hard drinks in, and you were pretty wasted. Your eyes were glossed over in your daze, and you leaned over the table, staring at his helmet. "I think you should take it off. I want to see what you look like under it." </p><p>Mando rolled his eyes under his mask, and shook his head again. "I can't take it off. No living being is allowed to see my face. This is the way." He spoke with annoyance knowing it was going to be an even longer night than it already had been. The long, dragged out boring peace agreement meeting had been enough to make him want to lay down and sleep, but now he was going to have to babysit you. </p><p>Your lips turned to a pout, and you leaned backwards against the back of the booth you were in. Your hands rose from their sides and down onto the table. "I am Queen. I want to see. I demand you take it off. If you don't want to take it off here, we can go somewhere private." You weren't going to let up on it. You wanted to see his face, and apparently you were a brat when you were drunk. You saw Mando's whole chest rise up against his beskar and a loud sigh escaped his mouth through his mask. You were about to say something but you saw him turn his head towards the bar, and he just stared. You followed his gaze, landing on a man with a fedora on his head. Your eyes looked him up and down, a strange feeling coming over you. You saw him looking in your direction, his glasses covered face formed a smirk when you met his gaze. You shuddered, and turned your head away abruptly. </p><p>"That guys been staring at us since he came in here." Mando reached for his blaster, and he kept his eyes locked onto Kylo. </p><p>Kylo noticed that Mando wasn't looking away from him, that he had unintentionally got the mans attention, and he panicked inside. That wasn't what he wanted. He shifted around on the stool, facing back towards the bar. He had ordered another drink. and downed it, and rose to his feet. He didn't dare look back at you and Mando, he just walked through the sea of people, and around the corner into the room where people were playing poker. He leaned up against the wall, figuring that he was going to have to give it some time to make it seem like he had left. </p><p>Mando took his hand off his blaster after some time, deciding it was safe now that the strange man had left. "That was weird."</p><p>"What was?" </p><p>"That man. He just kept staring." </p><p>"So? Maybe he wanted your nuts." You weren't even thinking about the things that were coming from your mouth, your lushed out brain just too far gone. Honestly, it was nice to just let loose and have fun. "I have to pee." You shoved yourself up off the table, and you nearly fell back down. You caught yourself on the edge of the table, and stabilized yourself. You drunkenly strutted through the cantina, into the room where they were playing poker, because that's where the bathrooms were, and when your rounded the corner, your eyes landed on the man that had been staring at you. There was a very curious feeling that rose inside you. You felt a weird pull towards him, and your face formed a drunken smile as you walked past him and into the ladies room. You did your business and then stepped back out into the room, seeing the man had moved closer to the bathrooms. You couldn't take it anymore, you wanted to know why he was so fascinated with you. Your knees wobbled feeling the liquors effects finally hit you like a brick and you started to fall forwards towards the ground. </p><p>Kylo moved quickly, and caught you before you hit the ground. He pulled you up to your feet, his eyes looking into yours. He looked away after a second, and he cleared his throat. He had to speak differently, higher pitched than he normally did to keep his cover. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine thanks to you. Thanks." You thought that he was just embarrassed from the eye contact, and you thought it was cute. He was cute. Your hand rose to his face, and you ran it over it. "You're cute. I've seen you staring at me since you got here. Why?"</p><p>"You just remind me of someone..." Kylo tried to play it off, staring to feel his anxiety rise inside of him. He thought it was all over when your hand ran over his cheek. He thought for sure you'd recognize the freckles and moles spread across it. When you didn't, he sighed. </p><p>"I see...." You lowered your hand to your mouth, and sucked on your fingers. You were drunk and trying to be flirty. "I came here with someone, but I'd leave with you if you'd like." </p><p>Kylo's face flushed of color. This was too easy. He couldn't help but smirk at you, and he nodded. "I'd like that." He didn't bother waiting for a response, he took your hand into his, and he dragged you through the sea of people, and out of the cantina. He hadn't bothered to look back at the booth where you had been sitting with Mando. Out of sight, out of mind. He shoved the doors open, and lead you hurriedly to his speeder. You stumbled behind him, scrunching your face together as how quickly he was pulling you along. </p><p>"What's the rush?" </p><p>Kylo let your hand go, jumping into the drivers seat of the speeder, and looked at you desperately. "Come on."</p><p>Your feet moved a bit, and your body swayed from side to side, thinking. Your brain raced, a small red flag waving inside it, but in your drunken state, you ignored it. You shook your head, and sloppily tugged yourself up over the side of the speeder, and into the passenger seat. Kylo's hand moved quickly, turning the speeder on, and taking off into the sky. </p><p>Mando hadn't been quick enough chasing after you. He'd been distracted when Kylo had moved through the cantina with you, and he had just barely caught a glimpse of it when you both exited the doors. He shoved the person who'd been pestering him out of his way, and ran after you, grabbing ahold of his pistol, and spinning it out in front of him. He just got through the doors himself having to push through the crowd of people that were in his way, and he stood there, annoyed watching the man speed off with you. He didn't even think about it, he quickly hopped onto the speeder you had both drove to the cantina, and speed off after Kylo. He had to skillfully avoid people coming in every direction, and he shook his head. </p><p>Kylo glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the bounty hunter was right on his ass, and he sneered. He tugged the steering wheel, and the speeder cranked to the right. He pushed it forwards the front of the ship angling down into the endless pit beneath them. You were too drunk to protest Kylo's actions, but your body reacted. You grabbed ahold of the dashboard of the vehicle and you felt gravity smashing against your body as you and Kylo plummeted downwards. Kylo yanked the speeder upwards, and then cranked it to the left going around a large skyscraper. He avoided collision with another speeder just moving upwards in time. He was getting annoyed at the bounty hunters persistence. He pulled right again, your body slamming into the side of the door. "Ow." Kylo looked at you quickly, and then back to in front of him. He wasn't about to let that asshole ruin this. He had you. He hadn't even had to kill anyone either. He was proud of himself, and nothing was going to stand in his way. You were willing, well, drunkenly agreeing to come with him, and he would die before he passed up this chance. He maneuvered around more skyscrapers, and through a large tunnel and finally lost the man. He sighed in relief and sped towards the palace. He came upon the backside of the palace, where your balcony was, and lowered the speeder down onto it, just barely being able to fit in between the building and the railing. He was pleasantly surprised he could. He turned the speeder off, and he looked over to you. You looked absolutely terrified. Your eyes were wide and doe like, and your mouth was parted in shock. When you landed, you finally turned to look at Kylo. "Were you trying to kill us?"</p><p>"No." Kylo rose from his seat, and jumped out. He walked over to your side of the speeder, and held his hand out. You took it, and pulled yourself up and over the side of the speeder. When your feet landed on the ground, you snapped your head up to Kylo. </p><p>"Sure seemed like it." You didn't even register that Kylo had brought you home, but as you turned your face scrunched together. "Hey, wait a damn minute." Your brain was firing all sorts of red flags and signals and yet again, you ignored them. "How do you know where I live?"</p><p>"Doesn't everyone know where the Queen lives?" Kylo played it off, following you into your bedroom. He watched your carefully, feeling completely overwhelmed with a sick victory. </p><p>"I guess." There was skepticism in your voice, but you decided that it wasn't that big of a deal. You made your way over to your bed, and plopped down onto it. "So comfy." You turned your head to the side, your cheek pressing against the soft blanket spread across it. Your golden eyes shimmered as they looked Kylo up and down. "I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."</p><p>"Weird." Kylo immediately shot that conversation down. Now that he had you alone, and to himself, he had to think about what his next plan of action was. He couldn't just stay there with you. When you sobered up, it was just going to be trouble. Nothing he wanted to deal with. However, if you were back on the Star Destroyer and you sobered up, there wasn't much you could do. He smirked, and he slowly walked over to you. Your face turned red when Kylo grabbed ahold of your waist, and flipped you over to face him. You bit your lip. Kylo lowered his body onto yours, and he brought his face to yours, his lips just above yours. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Sorry for what-" Before you could finish your sentence, he waved his hand in front of your face, and you were asleep. Kylo took a minute to look you up and down wanting to take you right then and there. He'd have to wait. He didn't know how much time he had before the bounty hunter came looking here for you, and honestly he didn't want to miss the opportunity by wasting his time fighting him. He scooped you up into his arms, and held you tight against his chest. He brought the commlink to his mouth. "Come get me. I've got her." </p><p>Vicrul's face twisted in a grin, and he replied. "On our way." He walked through the corridors quickly to the bay, and he climbed aboard the Night Buzzard. He didn't have time to wait for the other Knights to join him. He started it up, and took off immediately. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Go to the back side of the palace. There's a balcony there." Kylo paced back and forth on the balcony, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want this to get fucked up. There were no words that could explain the anger he would feel if anything ruined this. His eyes darted along the horizon, taking in the details. He too thought it was beautiful. He wished he could spend the rest of his life on a nice planet, instead of constantly having to stay on the move in space. He sighed, and looked down at you. You looked so sweet, so innocent. So beautiful. Angelic. Your flawless face, your soft lips. He brought his lips down to yours, and he planted a gentle kiss there. His head snapped upwards towards the familiar sound of his Knights ship. He watched the Knight carefully maneuver the ship to the edge of the balcony, and Kylo used the force to lift you up into the air and into the ship. He jumped up onto the railing, and out onto the landing pad. He landed on it with a thud, and he pulled you back into his arms, letting the force hold go. He sat down on the bench along the wall, holding you against his body tightly. </p><p>Vicrul took off hurriedly towards the Star Destroyer. "Seems too easy." </p><p>"Don't jinx it. I don't imagine her lack of presence will go unnoticed. I also know for a fact that bounty hunter she was with will spread the word. We've got limited time to get the fuck out of here." Kylo's voice sounded panicked, but his demeanor said otherwise. When the Night Buzzard landed in the bay of the ship, Kylo didn't waste a second. He rose, and exited the ship, carrying you in his arms still. He moved with purpose, and speed as he walked through the corridors to his quarters. When he got to the door, he waited till it opened, and he stepped inside. He placed you gently onto his bed, and he smirked. He won. He succeeded. He turned on his heels, leaving you to rest peacefully, and made his way back to the command room. "Get us out of here. I don't want to have to blast this planet into nothing." He turned on his heels, and exited the room, walking towards the throne room to take some time to himself. He had to think. He had to process. He had to figure out what the fuck he was going to do with you. He was still hurt inside from everything you did, but this feeling he felt now was pleasant and he didn't want it to go away. He entered the room, and slowly lowered himself down into the chair. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. What to do? What to do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You stirred on the bed, tossing from side to side, feeling a pounding in the base of your neck up into your brain. You groaned, and let your eyes open slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room. You were utterly confused as you started to take in your surroundings. It looked to familiar. Your heart literally skipped a beat when it hit you, Kylo's quarters. What the fuck? You shot upwards, and looked around. "What the fuck? How the fuck did I get here?" You tried to replay the day over in your head, only managing to back track it to you and Mando at the cantina. The cantina. That man. Your head began spinning and you growled. The conversation you and the man had flashed in your mind, and your hands started to shake at your sides. Were you really that daft? How did you not notice that it was Kylo in a disguise? Most importantly how come you hadn't felt him? You closed your eyes, trying to stop the immense pounding spreading throughout your entire head. You felt like a complete ass. You couldn't believe you'd let yourself get captured again. Talk about having the worst luck in the world. You brought a hand to your forehead, and rubbed hard. How was this happening? How had you been so careless to let this happen, AGAIN? You felt like a complete failure. You sat there sulking for a long while, and finally you let out a loud sigh, and shifted your body around, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, and lowered them to the floor. You had felt your crown had come off your head when you had rolled around, and you reached behind you grabbing it. No point in wearing it now. Everything you'd worked for, all that effort you had put in to get away from this, away from kylo, obliterated in a single careless act of stupidity. You were never going to drink again. You brushed your hands over your dress, adjusting it as you stood up, and you figured you might as well snoop around to see if there was anything you could use to your advantage or against Kylo. Maybe something sentimental, if he had anything like that. The helmet. Your mind immediately went to the first time you'd seen Kylo's quarters, and you quickly scurried off into the room off the side of Kylo's bedroom. You descended down the steps, and you approached the table that had the burnt and battered helmet on it. An evil smile tugged at the corners of your mouth when you bent down, and took it into your hands. He wanted to fucking play? You'd play. You gripped it hard into your right hand, and walked over to the wall. You smashed it against it over and over again, watching pieces of it fly off it and onto the floor. You threw it on the ground, bringing your wedge covered foot up, and launched it down onto the mask hard. You heard a 'crack' and looked down seeing the last large piece of it split in half. It wasn't enough. You rose your hands in front of you, and focused the force energy between them. The mask lifted from off the ground, and you shot the energy between your hands at it. The mask exploded into a million little pieces, and you just tipped your head upwards, and smirked. He was going to be so mad, and the very idea of it brought you joy. You kicked a piece to the side, and looked around the room. There were various random weapons on glass shelves along one wall, a few random trinkets along the other wall on similar like tables like the one the mask had been on. You were going to fuck shit up. You closed your eyes raising your right hand up and aimed it in the direction of the glass shelved wall. You tried to gather all your rage inside of you, and your finger tips lit with a blue color. You felt an electric wave jolt through you, and a stream of electricity shot from your fingers at the glass. It made a loud thounderous crack as it made contact, and shards of glass shot past your head. Your golden eyes shimmered dangerously in the blue lighting. A wicked grin spread across your face as you pivoted your body and the stream of electricity along the other wall.  A fire ignited in the corner of the room, and you finally let your hand drop after completely destroying everything you could in the room. Even the walls were beaten up and cracked. You turned on your heels, not giving a single fuck about the fire that was there, part of you hoping it was spread and the whole ship would burn into ashes. You sauntered back up the stairs into his bedroom. You felt a lot better that was for sure. The headache that had began to form in the back of your head was no longer there. You pursed your lips together, and approached Kylo's door. It didn't open. You rolled your eyes, of course it was locked. Your hand rose into the air, and you waved it in front of the door, hearing a click as it unlocked. The door opened with a hiss, and you stepped out into the corridor. You took a moment to feel where Kylo was, and you started off in his direction feeling he was in the throne room. </p><p>Vicrul and Cardo had been making their way to check on you, when they heard the loud thunderous clap of shit breaking in Kylo's room. Vicrul turned to Cardo, and he gulped. Whatever the hell that was he knew deep down it wasn't good by any means. He heard the door unlock, and he took a couple steps backwards, and positioned himself around the corner into the connecting corridor. He peeked his masked head around seeing you strut away. This was not good. Vicrul rose the commlink to his mouth. "Master Ren."</p><p>"What?" Kylo had been basically meditating on the throne, completely enthralled and entranced in his thoughts and not pleased when he was interrupted by the Knight. "What is it?"</p><p>"Y/N is awake, and I'm pretty sure she's coming right for you." Vicrul's voice was filled with unease as he spoke. Cardo had been emitting the same energy Vicrul had, both Knights knowing damn well shit was about to get fucked up. The two Knights slowly approached Kylo's quarters, sighing with relief at the sight of the bedroom section being untouched. Then, smoke billowed out of the connected room, and Vicrul darted over to it. He could hardly believe what he saw. It was a complete and total mess. Fire was spreading across the corner along the broken pieces of junk spread across the floor and then he saw the scattered pieces of Kylo's grandfathers mask. His heart stopped, and he felt a lump in his throat. Fuck. He nudged Cardo and pointed to the pieces. Cardo's eyes grew wide under his mask, and he took a step back to get away from the smoke that was pouring out of the room. "She's gunna die." </p><p>"For sure, for sure." Vicrul stated matter of factly. He turned on his heels, and rose the commlink back to his face. "Master Ren, I hate to tell you this but your room's on fire."</p><p>"What?" Confused Kylo rose a brow. "What do you mean? Like actually on fire?"</p><p>"Yeah. Also, everything is destroyed...."</p><p>Kylo's face hardened , his expression changing from calm and collected to immediately enraged. He had been doing so good in not letting his anger take control of him, but the Knights words flipped that switch. "What do you mean everything?" He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands clenching ahold of the arm rests of the throne. His whole body stiffened. He had taken off the disguise he had on earlier, and he shifted in the throne, in his tank top clad top and black pants covered lower half. </p><p>"I mean, your grandfathers mask, all your weapons you collected, the trinkets...Everything's destroyed." Vicrul felt his heart sink into his chest, feeling absolutely terrible having to break the news to Kylo. He knew the attachment Kylo had to those things and he knew this was going to be Kylo's breaking point. If he didn't absolutely lose his mind over this, he'd be surprised. Those were the only things he had left of his family. The only things Kylo had any sort of attachment and desire to keep. Now that they were gone/destroyed, Vicrul felt an impending doom inside of him. He looked to Cardo, and gestured to the door signaling that the Knight go and retrieve a fire extinguisher. Cardo obliged and exited the room. When he returned, he stood at the doorway into the side room, and pulled the pin, aiming the small nozzle at the fire which had spread progressively. A large stream of white foam shot from the nozzle, and Cardo moved into the room, finally snuffing the flames out. Vicrul joined his 'brother' and he bent down onto his knee, gathering as many pieces of Kylos grandfathers mask as he could. Cardo placed the fire extinguisher down, and helped Vicrul.</p><p>Kylo had risen from the throne, feeling your presence getting closer and closer to him, and he paced back and forth in front of the throne. His fingers were locked into one another behind his back and he was muttering complete nonsense under his breath. What was he going to do? How was he going to act? It scared him that he couldn't even think right from the angry thoughts spinning around in his head. He had just got you back. You were here now, and you were fucking it up again. You just had to be so stubborn and such a fucking trouble maker. You couldn't just accept things for what they were. Constantly had to fucking act up. He stopped pacing abruptly when he felt you enter the throne room. His head turned so slowly in your direction that when he finally stopped his eyes on your face, your head pulled back in confusion. </p><p>"Kylo, What the fuck?!"</p><p>"NO, Y/N, I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKING DESTROYED MY ROOM!" Kylo's voice bounced off every corner of the room, and he flew his hands out in front of them, clenching his fingers into his palms. His head lowered and his eyes turned dark. "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?"</p><p>You sneered in disgust. Such a child. So dramatic. But he was starting to get under your skin. He was like a parasite you couldn't get out from under your skin. A sexy, angry, parasite, but still a parasite. You could see his whole body trembling with rage, and you could feel it seeping off of him and clouding around the room. "Kylo," You tried to speak softer this time, hoping lowering your voice would make him speak softly instead of screaming. His face scrunched as you spoke. "You know why I don't belong here. You know why I can't stay here." You took a couple steps into the room, and it made Kylo shift on his feet. You attempted to soften your gaze as you looked at him, your golden eyes flashing with a false sweetness. "I was happy where I was. Why did you take that away? You made me do what I did..." You were referring to breaking everything in his room. </p><p>Kylo growled, and his nose twitched. His right hand stretched out towards you, and he used the force to freeze you. He waved his hand in front of him, and slammed you hard against the wall. He didn't take the force hold off though, and he pulled you away from the wall, and then slammed you into it again. Luckily for you, he had your back to the wall, not your face, but it still hurt like hell when your back made contact with the hard surface. The back of your skull smacked against it, and you whimpered out both times. Shocks of pain jolted through your body, and your eyes shut. You felt him pulling your towards him, and you slowly opened your eyes. He was right in front of you now, literally less than arms length away, and he narrowed his eyes. "You ruined the last things I had of my family. Now i'm going to ruin you." He motioned with his hand, the force moving you over to the throne and he turned your so you were facing the side of the throne, forward facing. He spread you over the arm rests of the throne, and kept you there against it with the force. He sauntered over to you, and shook his head. He lowered his hands down to your ass, and shoved your dress upwards revealing your panty clad ass and sex to him. He smacked your left ass cheek, hard. Then he smacked your right ass cheek just as hard. He repeated this over and over again, ignoring the cries that came from your mouth. You tried to fight his force hold, but somehow he just was stronger than what you'd felt before. After a little while longer of smacking your ass, Kylo grew bored. He took a second to eye over the redness that formed on your cheeks, and he smiled. He stepped from behind you, and walked past your side, stopping when he was in front of you. Your hands were spread out over the arm rests, and he grabbed ahold of your left hand, and looked at it closely. Your eyes followed his every movement, and you got a really bad feeling about his intentions with your hand. "Kylo, don't." His eyes met yours, and he kept contact with them as he singled out your pinky finger, and snapped it back with a snap. Your mouth flew open and tears built in the corners of your eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p>Kylo just smirked. He used the force to silence you, and he moved to your ring finger. He snapped that back as well with a crack. Your scream was muffled against the force, and the tears trickled down your cheeks. You attempted to get out of the force hold again, still feeling that same strong energy preventing you. You groaned, your eyes still looking at him. Kylo bent forwards towards you. "Don't tell me what to do." His tone was bland, bored almost. He was bored of this now too. What to do next? He looked your body up and down, and a sick thought crossed his mind. He used the force to move your body closer to him at the side of the throne, your head hanging over the side of the arm rest now. He removed the force on your mouth, and he smirked when you sniffled, trying to fight back the sobs that wanted to erupt from your throat. "Stupid bitch. You're never going to learn. Submit to me and all this will stop." He was going to do his absolute worst to you until you gave in. He unhooked the button of his pants, and lowered the zipper down. He reached behind the fabric, and pulled out his pre-cum dripping, hard throbbing cock. He inched to you, holding his cock firmly into his hand, and pressed the tip of himself against your lips. You didn't open your mouth, and he smacked the head against your mouth. You turned your head away, and he smacked your cheek with the side of his length. Your brows furrowed together, and you looked up at his face seeing a predatory look in his eyes. "Open now." You sighed, and slightly parted your lips. Kylo was not amused at your actions, and his hard hand crashed against your cheek hard. You had been caught off guard by his slap because you bit down on your tongue when your head whipped to the side. Blood pooled in your mouth, and you glared at him. Your mouth filled up quickly, and you had to swallow. You opened your mouth to speak, blood falling down your chin. Kylo didn't hesitate in pushing his cock into your mouth, his hand that was once holding himself, now against the back of your head, tangling into your hair. He moved his hips , bucking them into your throat groaning at the warmth and how wet you were. He looked down at you, his eyes half lidded as he fucked into your mouth aggressively. He watched the mixture of blood and spit drip down the sides of your mouth, and onto the floor below you, and he grunted. It was hot. His other hand rested on the his hip. He felt your mouth vibrate as you groaned against him, and he shuddered. "I'm going to fuck every single hole of yours until you can't take it anymore. Just submit to me, and I'll stop." He was being genuine, and honest. His hips wildly thrusted into your face, his groin brushing up against your nose, and he felt you trying to lift your head upwards, only making him go deeper into you. He chuckled at your failed attempt, and played with your hair between his fingers. You narrowed your eyes at him, and mumbled against his dick. His words filled your head, and it made you think. Let him fuck every single hole, or submit to him? Geeze, weren't you a lucky girl? So many wonderful choices. You slacked your jaw, letting him completely annihilate your mouth. Thankfully he didn't last very long, and he grunted loudly, shooting hot sticky ropes into the back of your throat. His head leaned back when he came, and he breathed inwards sharply. He pulled out of your mouth, and put his hand over it, having had let go of your hair when he came. "Swallow it like a good girl." You obliged, gagging when you did, and your eyes darted up to his face. That smug ass look was spread from corner to corner. He gave the top of your head a pat, and then tucked his cock back into his pants. He stepped away from you, deciding that he wanted to punish you more. He was deep in thought, when you spoke. </p><p>"What's the matter Kyo? Can't keep it up unless you're causing someone pain?" Your words were mocking, and cold. You flashed him a grin, and let your head fall back down on the arm rest. Your tongues bleeding had slowed, kind of, and you had to swallow a mouthful again. You tried to fight his force hold again, once again failing. Kylo growled at you, and he lifted you up off the arm rests, and stood you up onto your feet. He walked around your body a couple times, looking you up and down like a cat would stalk its prey. He ignored your words, knowing you were trying to get a rise out of him. He wasn't going to give you the satisfaction. He stopped in front of you again, and he smirked. He rose his hand, and grabbed ahold of your wrist. He clenched it hard, and he twisted it around, hearing a loud crunch when he snapped it down. He broke it. He had made sure to cover your mouth when he grabbed it initially though, so when you cried out it was just muffled. He chuckled, and lowered his face to yours. "Do you want me to break every single bone in your body?" He glanced down at your stomach, and a truly evil idea came to mind. He could always do to you what you did to him. He used the force to pull the lightsaber to his person catching it in the air, and he ignited it. He stepped back a couple steps, and he pointed the tip at your dress covered stomach. Yeah. That would do. He slowly brought it closer to you, watching the fabric of the dress start to melt away. You could feel the hotness at your side rising as the weapon slowly worked its way to your skin. You screamed against the force holding your mouth shut, your eyes frantically looking around. When the fabric melted off where the lightsaber was, Kylo moved it to your skin, burning into the flesh. He watched as the skin started to sizzle, and he pressed into it with a quick motion. He could imagine the pain you were experiencing, he knew first hand. He only kept it there a brief moment before pulling it away, and lowering it to his side, turning it off. He looked at the wound with amusement filled eyes. He inhaled smelling the awful smell of burning flesh, and he smirked. "Now, I can torture you in so many different ways, just submit...." Honestly he was getting tired of this. You weren't going to give in. He knew that. You knew that. He'd literally have to destroy you, and then you still wouldn't give into him. He did want to try one last thing though. He used the force to lower you onto the ground onto your back, and he pressed his boot to your throat, pressing down softly at first. He bore his eyes down into yours, and he sighed. "Just give in." He could see it in your eyes it was a big fat no, and he twisted his heel, applying more pressure. He let the force hold on your mouth go. </p><p>"Fuck you," You spat a big wad of spit and blood at his boot, and you gasped as he pressed even harder onto your throat. You were in so much pain it wasn't even funny. Two broken fingers, a bit tongue, a broken wrist, and now he was crushing your throat. Brutal man. Brutal. You were stronger than this though. It was just physical pain. You could get through it. You didn't have to submit to make it stop. Eventually he would. You'd stop giving him the reactions he wanted, and he'd grow bored. Sounded like a plan, but you couldn't help respond to his actions. It fucking hurt. You both heard bone rub against bone and Kylo finally stopped applying pressure. You could barely breath, your eyes bulging out and your chest heaving up and down. He wasn't going to kill you, was he? No way. Wait, was he? At this point you didn't know. And that scared you. You panicked internally, not wanting to die. You could always lie about your submission to him. You managed to push out the words "I submit." Kylo's eyes met yours, and he spoke sounding confused. </p><p>"What was that?" He lowered himself down to hear you better, when he had the weight of his body pressed down onto his leg, and his boot dug into your throat more. You gagged more blood and spit spewing from your lips. </p><p>"I submit." </p><p>Kylo could hardly believe it, but he was true to his word. He stood up, lifting his boot from your throat, and he stared at you. He extended his hand out to you, and after re-collecting yourself, the very best you could, you grabbed ahold of it with your not broken hand. He tugged you to your feet, and he lead you over to the throne pulling you down onto his lap. "Now you have to do something to prove you mean it."</p><p>Should of seen that coming. You sighed. "What?"</p><p>"Call off the fleet that I know are on their way to rescue you. I don't want war. I just want you." Kylo's voice had softened and his eyes were doe like as he looked at your face. "NOW." He held up his commlink to your lips. You rolled your eyes, and pressed a button changing the frequency it was on to the one you knew your fleet, and Mando had been on. "Hello?" </p><p>Mando's face flushed hearing his commlink go off. He'd made it to the palace, and indeed he had warned everyone about what had happened. The fleet and himself were literally on their way to find you. "Queen Y/N? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I-" You paused seeing Kylo narrow his eyes. You had to lie. You had to just go with it, least till the time was right. "I'm fine. Call off the fleet. I'm alright. Really." </p><p>Mando didn't believe you for one second. He could hear the tone of voice you had, and he knew a liar when he heard one. He was going to go with it though. "Alright. I'm calling the fleet off." He turned to Aayla, the general commanding the fleet, and shook his head. "She's not okay. Keep this course. We'e going to rescue her."</p><p>"I'll be in touch." You shoved Kylo's hand away from yours, and spoke. "I need a medic." </p><p>"Yeah." Kylo had his doubts about the bounty hunters words when he said he'd call the fleet off. Part of him wanted to believe he would, but he just didn't seem like the type of person to stop going after someone he was after. Kylo rose, shoving you off of him, and grabbed your not broken wrist, dragging you out the throne room, and down to the nurses station. He shoved you into the room, "Take care of her. I'll be back."</p><p>You went to speak to Kylo but he was already gone. Shit. Was he onto you? Did he not believe you? You sighed, coming up with a plan B in your head. </p><p>Kylo stormed down the corridors, and he met Vicrul and Cardo halfway to the command room. He saw the pieces of the mask in Vicrul's hands, and he snarled. "What are you doing with that?" </p><p>"I'm trying to save it for you." Vicrul had thought he was doing something nice, but as Kylo spoke now, he second guessed himself. "I thought I could fix it for you."</p><p>Honestly Kylo was grateful, but he just couldn't think right at the moment. He stepped into the command room, and growled. "We need to jump through hyperspace. Make sure our shields are up, and we can't be tracked. I've got a feeling the fleet is going to be headed after us."</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo had followed after Kylo, and then they heard his words, they looked to one another concerned. The fleet was a fucking huge army, their ships were enormous, and now they were headed after them? Oh boy. </p><p>Kylo shoved past the Knights. "Put that somewhere, and get ready... I've got a little mouse to take care of." He walked back down the corridor to where you were, and stood in the doorway. He wasn't going to let you out of his sights now that he had you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>[Guys, I had to do an introduction to the new character. He's going to be around for a bit. So, i hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. &lt;3]</p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't have to babysit me right? I'm a grown ass woman." You spat at Kylo as he just leaned against the wall in the room the nurses brought you into. He looked so smug, how irritating. </p><p>"That's arguable." Kylo spat right back through a smirk. He watched with big eyes as the nurses worked adamantly to fix you up. You squealed when the girl grabbed ahold of your broken wrist in an attempt to wrap it, and you glared at her coldly. Your eyes narrowed. Kylo tipped his head to the side at the ignorance of the nurse. "Fucking be careful. She's hurt enough-" </p><p>You cut him off snapping your head in his direction. "Thanks to you, fucker."</p><p>"Watch your mouth little mouse. Don't want me to have to teach you a lesson again." He spoke with no concern that the nurses could hear him. The nurse wrapping your wrist up face turned bright red at Kylo's words. She had witnessed a lot of things working on the ship, but to hear Kylo be so unprofessional made her whole body hot. She wasn't attracted to him what so ever, just embarrassed. When she finished wrapping your wrist, she turned on her heels and grabbed two splints, one for each finger, and she turned back to you. She was more careful this time when she grabbed your hand, securing a splint on each one. She looked to the wound at your side, and she made a face. </p><p>"What?" You saw her face, and it made you uneasy. "What's wrong?" She just looked at you and shook her head silently. That wasn't a good sign. You rolled your eyes, and sighed. "It's never good when the nurse looks at something like that." </p><p>Kylo shrugged. "You'll be fine. Don't be a baby." </p><p>"Fuck you. You're a fucking real jerk, ya know that? There was no need for any of this shit." </p><p>"You're so right. There wasn't, yet, your stubbornness deemed it so." Kylo smirked at you, running his left hand through his black locks. "We need to discuss something." </p><p>"We don't need to discuss shit." You turned to watch the nurse at the table in front of her rummaging through a big black box of items. She pulled out a tube of burn cream, and some bandages. </p><p>"We do. I know for a fact that the bounty hunter is going to try to come and rescue you. I also know," Kylo pushed himself off the wall with his heels, and his arms fell to his sides. He walked over to you slowly, looking you up and down. He was studying your body language. He stopped when he was at your side, and rotated his head so he could look you directly in your face. "That you're going to do what you always do..." He let out a sigh through pursed lips. "And try to escape." </p><p>Your head snapped back at him when he walked over to you and your eyes met his. He looked so calm, so uncaring. "No I'm not." That was a blatant lie. Obviously you were going to try to escape. </p><p>"Exactly. So, that's why I'm not letting you out of my sight. You can't go anywhere if I'm around. I just won't allow it. You're going to kill the bounty hunter."</p><p>Your face lit up with anger. Your eyes looked intently at his face, and you saw his eye twitch. He was being dead ass, and you frowned. You didn't want to kill Mando. You opened your mouth to reply, but all that came out was a shriek when the nurse started applying the burn cream to your side. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"A fucking warning next time maybe?" The bitterness just seeped out, you hadn't meant to be so aggressive, but goddamn that hurt. "Jesus christ." You gasped when Kylo's hand rose and he force choked her, slamming her back against the wall. You quickly glanced between the nurse and then to Kylo. "Let her go. She didn't mean it."</p><p>Kylo was only trying to be protective. It was his first instinct to hurt the nurse since she had hurt you. He furrowed his brows together, keeping his hold on her against the wall. When you looked up at him, your eyes pleading him to release her, he sneered under his breath. He dropped his hand to his side, releasing the fore choke on the nurses neck. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching the nurse carefully. The nurse gasped for air when Kylo released her, and she rubbed her throat. Her eyes were full of fear as she cautiously walked back over to you, and bent down grabbing the burn cream which had landed on the floor when Kylo first grabbed her. She carefully began applying it again, this time you were prepared though, and when she dapped a big glob onto the wound, all you did was wince a little bit. She hurriedly turned on her heels, and grabbed the gauze. She looked at your dress, and she frowned. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to take that off. Or cut it." </p><p>Your face scrunched up, but you nodded. The nurse grabbed a scalpel making the assumption you hadn't exactly wanted to get naked with Kylo there, but she was surprised when she turned back around and you were standing, tugging the dress up and over your head. Her face turned red and she blinked a couple times. She walked around the end of the bed, brushing past Kylo, gauze in her hands now, and she wrapped it around your waist a few times. She tied it off, and she smiled weakly. "All set." </p><p>You smiled back at her. "Thank you." You glanced down at your side, and cursed Kylo mentally. Kylo's face paled as you tugged the dress off, his eyes looking you up and down. He had to turn away from you. He wasn't trying to get worked up. Not right now. Inappropriate time. The fact that he was even thinking about throwing you down onto the bed and taking you right there in front of the nurse made him angry. He needed more self control. He needed his mind flushed of the ungodly things he wanted to do to you. He had an image to maintain, and you were ruining that image. You were ruining a lot of things. He silently walked towards the door, and stepped out into the corridor. He'd just wait in the hallway. He leaned against the wall, glancing side to side. You found utter amusement in how worked up Kylo had just gotten from your removing your dress. You kept your eyes on him when he exited the room, and chuckled softly. You had more power over him than you thought you had. This was a good thing. You could use that. You tugged the dress back on over yourself, being mindful of your messed up hand, and fingers not wanting to mess them up more. You gave the nurse one last look, and then started out the door. You knew Kylo would be standing out there, but you pretended not to see him as you walked past him heading down the corridor. </p><p>"Hey." Kylo called after you, shoving himself off the wall and walking at a quick clip to catch up to you. "Hey." He called again, feeling his annoyance grow when you didn't acknowledge him. He growled. "Fucking bitch." He grabbed ahold of your shoulder when he finally caught up to you, making you stop mid-step and turned you towards him. "I was talking to you."</p><p>"I heard you." You gave him a sly smile, and tried to turn back around. He gripped your shoulder harder, and when you turned back to look at him, his hand rose and made hard contact with your cheek. Your head flung around and you froze. The pain seared through your cheek and throughout your face. You whimpered softly, and hung your head low. He was the worst human being alive. He was awful. He had no care for you. He had no care for your emotions and your feelings. Everything he did made you hate him more. There wasn't a chance you'd ever love him again. Why you loved him in the first place was beyond anything you could comprehend. He was a monster, and that's all he was ever going to be. You could never ever love someone so cold, so distant, so awful. You rolled your shoulder out of his grasp, and turned bringing your face to his. "I fucking hate you. Leave me alone." You didn't let him respond, you just started to walk away.</p><p>Kylo knew he fucked up, but he didn't think you'd respond the way you did. His golden green eyes shimmered with sadness at your words, and he froze in place. His heart started beating against his chest, and his breathing became labored. Your words hit him hard. They struck a nerve he didn't know he even had. He just stood there though, watching you disappear around the corner. </p><p>You half-expected the force to pull you back to him, and another smack, or worse. When nothing happened as you turned the corner, you stopped. You glanced over your shoulder, and when you didn't see Kylo following after you, you were shocked. Was he really just going to let you walk off? You weren't going to question it. You didn't want to give him the time to process what you said and then attack you. You sped down the corridor, walking past the command room. You stopped abruptly when you saw out of the corner of your eyes a hologram of your fleet. You pivoted on your heels, and sauntered into the room. "What's that?" </p><p>One of the technicians turned his head and looked at you. "General! Hi, it's your fleet." He spoke carelessly. "We're tracking them. The Commander ordered us to. We're preparing for war." He had no idea he was telling you everything Kylo didn't want you to know. His face flushed with color when he saw your mouth fall open, and your brows knitted together. "Was I not supposed to?" He was confused at your reaction. Was he doing something wrong? He thought he was obeying orders correctly.</p><p>"There's not going to be a war." You walked further into the room, climbing down the stairs into the pit where the control panel was, and you leaned over it, pressing a couple buttons. You cancelled the tracking beacon that was linked to the fleet, and you deleted the entirety of the map. "It's my fucking fleet. What is wrong with you people? How are you all so fucking daft? You're walking into your own death trap. Do none of you have brains?" You growled, looking between the four techs which were all seated in the pit. "How are you all just willing to die for someone? Especially when that someone is Kylo Ren? A manipulative, abusive, uncaring asshole?!" Your hands balled into fists at your sides. You could see that all four of the men thought you were insane. You sighed, and walked back up the stairs. You were trying to breath through the anger that was starting to take over you. Everyone on this ship was dumb. </p><p>"Little mouse, you're causing quite the chaos as usual." Kuruk's voice startled you, and he stood in front of the doorway, staring at you. You glanced upwards, and rolled your eyes. </p><p>"I'm not in the mood Kuruk." You tried to step past him and take your leave, but he stepped to in front of you. You stepped to the other side, he followed. "Kuruk...." Your head tipped upwards, and you looked at his masked face. "Please move." </p><p>"I can't do that. I'm going to need you to fix whatever the hell it is you just did." He would have just done it himself, but he honestly only knew a little bit about technology, and he hadn't seen all the buttons you'd pressed, so he didn't want to make things worse. Yes, he was an excellent pilot, and knew all about the programming and controls when it came to that, but this other techy shit, he was kind of daft. He pointed to the control panel. "Now."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Come on man, I don't want to deal with this shit either. It's going to better for both for us if you just fucking listen and you know it." Kuruk had let out a loud sigh, and wiggled the finger that was stretched outwards. "Just behave for once little mouse. You know that there's no getting out of this. The fleet is coming, one way or another. Your little bounty hunter friend saw sure to that. So either you can make this is easy as possible, and cooperate, or you can make this even more difficult, and you can watch your army get destroyed." </p><p>You were stunned how he spoke with such confidence. Had he not seen the size of the fleet that was about to run up on them? You couldn't contain the laugh that built up in your throat. "You're just as dumb as everyone else on this ship. You really think you are going to beat my fleet? You have no idea how fucking dumb you sound right now. You don't have a chance in hell. The only way any of you are going to make it out of this alive, is if you let me go."</p><p>"We know that's not going to happen."</p><p>"No, it's fucking not." Kylo made both you and Kuruk jump when he spoke, stepping from behind Kuruk, and into the room. He brushed past the Knight uncaring that he made him stumble a bit. He was so much bigger than him, that his weight through Kuruk off balance. He looked down at you. "Fix whatever you did." He wasn't asking, and he wasn't going to deal with your bullshit. Your words still spun in his head. You hated him. You confirmed it. Now, he was just going to be the cold, evil. uncaring jerk he was. He brought a hand up to your head, and forcibly made you turn towards the control panel. He shoved you forwards. "Now." He looked to one of the technicians and spoke coldly. "We're not doing this in the middle of space. Put in the coordinates for Geonosis. Keep an eye on her, I've got something to do. Should only be a few minutes. Don't fucking let her out of your sight." Kylo sneered at the Knight, and gave you one last look. "Your efforts are futile. You're not going to win." He smirked, and walked out of the room. He changed the frequency of his commlink, and brought it to his face. "I'm going to need to call in that favor you owe me."</p><p>A male on the other side responded. "What's up?" </p><p>"I need to use the clone army. Can you meet up with us on Genosis? We're headed there now." </p><p>"Absolutely. Do you want me to contact him?" </p><p>"Yes." Kylo changed the frequency again. "Get all transport vehicles prepared." He continued walking down the corridors to his quarters. He still hadn't assessed the damage that you had done. As he approached his door, he took a deep inhaled of breath, and stepped through the door once it opened. He was immediately hit with the smell of burnt plastic, metal, and a cloud of smoke. He coughed, bringing his hand to his face covering his mouth and nose. He noticed his bedroom part had ashes all over it, and he sighed. He traipsed over to the room off the side of his bedroom, and he took a step down. He wasn't prepared for the sight he saw and when his processed how absolutely fucked everything was, he gasped softly. His pupils dilated, and he shook his head. He slowly descended down the stairs, his heart beating fast again. He was completely heartbroken. Everything that remained of his family, gone. Destroyed. His boots covered with the white fluffy cloudy carbon dioxide that was covering the floor of the room. He trudged through it, and his eyes looked over everything. There wasn't a single inch of the room that hadn't been fucked up. He shook his head, enraged. This was honestly his last nerve, and you struck it. It was one thing to emotionally abuse and manipulate one another, to physically damage each other, but this the only things he'd admit to caring about had been in this room, and now they were nothing but burnt ashes, and broken pieces. He collapsed to his knees onto the ground, being covered in the fluffy cloud like substance, and he lowered his head into his hands screaming. "FUCCCCKKKINGGODDAMNBITCH!" He was trembling as he sat there trying to get his shit together. He could feel his body temperature rising, and he honestly was lost at what to do. It seemed like everything he did was pointless. You were still so disobedient, and angry. You hated him. "Grandfather." He reached out to Darth Vaders ghost again. Except this time, he didn't get a response. He was done. He rose to his feet, and took one last look around, climbing up the stairs, and out of the room. The carbon dioxide that had been all over him, slowly fell to the ground as he walked, and he just walked emitting pure anger, and hurt. He was broken. You finally broke him. He could feel the sadness creeping inside of him, and he fought so hard to push it back down. He stopped in mid-step when a single tear fell down his cheek. He was shocked. He rose his hand to his face, wiping the tear off, and stared down at it. Fuck. He shook his head.</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo had joined Kuruk in the command room, both standing on either sides of Kuruk. You'd bickered back and forth with Kuruk for awhile before he finally shoved you to the ground onto your knees, and kicked you in the chest. You went tumbling backwards, and groaned. Your hands flew up to where his foot had made contact with your chest, and you rubbed it. You weren't in the mood for being tossed around like a rag doll, and you flipped your body around, crawling down the stairs into the pit. The four men that had been in there had obeyed Kylo's order, typing in their new destination, and quickly exited the pit when you'd crawled into it. You paid them no mind, and reached onto the edge of the control panel, tugging yourself up slowly. You could feel the pain shot through your broken fingers and wrists when you put weight onto them tugging yourself up. You whimpered, and shakily stood. You had to stabilize yourself, but you did. You pressed a couple buttons, undoing what you'd done previously, and then pulled the fleet hologram back up. "This is stupid."</p><p>"Did you do it?" Kuruk asked keeping his eyes under his mask locked on you. </p><p>"Obviously." You snapped back at him. </p><p>"Testy, testy." Vicrul stated and he took a step further into the room. "Ya know, you really are just a pain in the ass."</p><p>"Thanks." You turned around, leaning your ass onto the edge of the control panel, and gave him a sly smirk. </p><p>"Wasn't a compliment bitch." Cardo added, joining Vicrul in moving closer towards you. The two Knights slowly walked over to you, joining you down into the pit. Cardo stepped off to your side, Vicrul copying him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" You glanced between both Knights, confused. This wasn't going to be good. </p><p>"Master Ren said we can't take our eyes off you." You gulped when each one of them placed an arm on your shoulder. You were pulled off the control panel, and forcibly dragged up the stairs, and towards the door. Kuruk stepped aside to allow passage for you and the Knights and followed behind them. As they stepped out of the room into the corridor, they saw Kylo. "What should we do with her Master Ren?" </p><p>"Bring her to the bay. We're going to be there soon, and there's someone I want her to meet." Kylo spoke calmly, as if he hadn't just had a total emotional breakdown. His eyes moved over your face, and he sighed. "She's going to meet someone who's more of a monster than me." He grimaced. </p><p>You felt your heart drop and your eyes widened. More of a monster than Kylo? You felt immediate panic rise in you as the Knights led you to the bay. Trudgen Ap'lek were waiting in the bay, by their ship when the lot of you entered the room. They had their weapons in their hands, and they looked like they meant business. You looked them over as you were dragged by them, stopping at the back end of their ship. Trudgen had walked over to you, and pulled out large metal wrist cuffs. He grabbed your wrist that wasn't bandaged and snapped the large metal cuff around it. He then did the same for the other one uncaring about the fact it was broken. </p><p>You cried out when he slapped it shut around the bandages, and bit your lip. Goddamn that hurt. "Asshole. Be careful." He lifted his head up, and you could feel him glaring at you through his masked face. You shuddered, and averted your gaze. The energy that emitted from the Knights was pure rage, and hate. You could feel the power hungriness that was seeping out of their pores. They took war very seriously. You were led up into their ship, and planked down onto the bench. Knights at both your sides as they waited for their next orders from Kylo.</p><p>Kylo hadn't taken too long in joining everyone in the bay. He heard one of the engineers call to him. "We're here Commander." He gave them a nod, and he stepped out into the middle of the bay, watching the ship land down onto the surface of Genosis. He grinned widely, and looked to the engineers and troopers gathered around the bay. "I want all our weapons brought out. I want everyone on a ship, ready to fight. I want whoever can't get on a ship to be get on the transport vehicles and I want everyone to have weapons. This is a fucking war we're going into." He turned away from them when he got a "Yes Commander." and he walked up into the Night Buzzard. "As for you," He looked to you, glaring. "I want her to see us absolutely destroy her army. I want her to see us obliterate the fucking worthless bounty hunter. I want her to see what having true power is like." </p><p>Kuruk had climbed into the pilots ship, and he grinned under his mask at Kylo's words. That was the thing they all knew that you didn't. Kylo had been owed a favor from someone very powerful and who had an army like no other. There was no way in hell that you and your fleet were any match for the army that Kylo had called in, which Kuruk was sure he did, because why wouldn't he. The door closed and Kylo took a seat on the bench across from you as the ship lifted off the ground, and out of the bay. Kuruk flew it out into the opening, and he saw the large droid army spread out across the horizon. He saw about 20 terrain walkers spread out among them, and he saw various different fighter ships in the air. The army was spread out as far as the eye could see. He lowered the ship down up on a cliff, over looking the battlegrounds, and he turned to Kylo, rising from his seat. He grabbed his weapon, and walked through the ship. The other Knights rose, dragging you to your feet, and dragging you out of the open door. </p><p>Kylo walked in front of the group, his feet thudding against the rocky terrain underneath him as he walked to the edge of the cliff, and he gestured out to it. "Do you see this?" He looked at you, his eyes flashing dangerously. "This is what having true power is. You think your fleet will defeat this army?"</p><p>Your eyes looked out to the horizon, and you gulped. You took in everything realizing that you were fucked. Mando was fucked. The fleet was fucked. Yes, you had a decent sized army, but it was nothing compared to this. You were shocked as the mass amount of bodies that were splayed along the land in front of you. Your eyes filled with fear. </p><p>"Your best decision would be to call your little bounty hunter and call him off. Call off the fleet." Kylo stated calmly. He glanced back to the land below him admiring his work. The First Order army joined the clones out in the distance, adding mass to the numbers that were ready to battle for him. "You're not going to win."He was about to speak again, but he heard his commlink go off. "Commander the fleet is here." He growled, and looked up to the sky, seeing your fleet hovering in the orbit. "Now's your chance little mouse. Are you really going to let all those people die for you?"</p><p>Mando shifted from feet to feet looking down to the planets surface below him, in utter shock at the size of the army that had gathered there. He was expecting some reinforcements from Kylo but holy shit. He sighed under his mask, and turned toward Aayla. "Send em down." The girl nodded, and she ran off. Mando turned on his heels, and walked through the large ship to the bay. He saw pilot after pilot climbing into various ships, getting ready. He walked over to the razor crest, and climbed up inside of it. He wasn't going to back down from this fight. He made a vow to take care of you, and it was his fault you'd been taken. If he had only paid more attention, you would have been safe. He hopped into the pilots seat, and he pressed a couple buttons turning it on. The ships engines lit up, and he shoved a lever forwards, the ship lifting up off the ground, and he looked around then sped off out of the bay. Hundreds of ships followed after him, as he made his way to the surface of the planet, and he saw you at the edge of the cliff with Kylo and the Knights. He growled, and he talked through the communication device to the fleet. "Land. I'm going to get the Queen." He watched the fleet army sped to the ground and land. He made his way to where the Night Buzzard was, and when he landed he shut the ship off quickly, and hopped out of the pilots seat just as quickly. He moved through the ship quickly, and exited, grabbing his blaster pistol and various other weapons, strapping them to his side. He moved quickly across the rocky terrain, but he was stopped by a few of the Knights. Ap'lek, Trudgen and Kuruk. He reached for his blaster. "Give her up."</p><p>"Not going to happen." Ap'lek stepped to the bounty hunter first growling. </p><p>Kylo turned his head to look over his shoulder seeing the Razor crest land and Mando exit the ship. He rolled his eyes, and looked to Vicrul and Cardo who were still holding onto you at the edge of the cliff. "Don't let her go anywhere. I've got a bounty hunter to kill." They nodded, and he turned on his heels, sauntering over towards the group. He grabbed his lightsaber at his side, and he swung it out in front of him, it igniting as he did. "You've made a big mistake coming here. She's not going with you. You won't make it out alive." He narrowed his eyes at the man. He was about to lunge forwards but paused when he heard a speeder racing over the top of the cliff in their direction. His gaze moved upwards, and he smirked when he saw a black hooded man, front flip off the speeder, and land gracefully behind Mando, twirling a double weilded light saber in front of him. The hood fell from his head, exposing a red skin toned man with horns. Darth Maul. Kylo's back up. The man was a legend, and known notoriously for his victories in battle. </p><p>[Side note- Maul has his legs in my fanfic... Plans..big plans are going to happen] </p><p>Mando didn't hesistate in turning on his heels and shooting his pistol at the man that appeared behind him. Maul spun his saber, diverting the bullet away from him, and he smirked. </p><p>You had pivoted just enough in the Knights hold so you could see what was happening behind you. You were shocked seeing the man front flip off the speeder, and avoid the bullet. This wasn't good. Your eyes were filled with terror, knowing you fucked up bad. None of this was what you wanted. You hadn't meant to start a war. You shook your head and turned to look back to the battle that broke out below you. The walkers and the army had moved closer to where your fleet had landed, and all hell was breaking loose. Shots were fired, echoing through the air, bodies dropping left and right, explosions from either side of you. Your eyes illuminated with the chaos that was ensuing and your heart broke. You watched the droids completely annihilating your army below, and you sighed. You knew what you had to do. </p><p>Kylo and the Knights joined Maul in battling Mando. Mando skillfully side stepped avoiding the spin attack from Maul's lightsaber, and he ducked down avoiding Trudgens weapon colliding into his head. He blasted a shot at the Knight's arm, directly hitting him in the upper arm. He spun on his heels, reaching at his side, throwing a blade in Kylo's direction. Kylo spun the saber, hitting the knife to the ground. He spun on his heels, swinging his lightsaber around, and smashing it down against Mando's side. Thankfully the beskar stopped most of the impact, but he still felt a jolt of pressure. He grunted, and shoved himself upwards, shooting at Ap'lek whom was lunging at him. Ap'lek was caught off guard, and the bullet hit him in the leg. He groaned, but kept coming for Mando. Maul flipped up into the air, flipping the double ended lightsaber in font of him, and when he landed he swiped the end of one side across Mando's lower back, where the armor didn't cover it. Mando winced, turning around quickly, and he growled. He fired his blaster pistol at the red toned man, sighing when he missed. He could feel the burning sensation of skin on his back but he tried to ignore it. Kylo jumped to the bounty hunter, and he kicked his feet out from him, making the man fall onto his back. Trudgen kicked the gun from the mans hands, and he stood hovering above him. Mando side glanced to Trdugen, and grabbed his foot, tugging him to join him on the ground. He reached for another blade tucked inside of his armor, and grabbed it, shoving it into the mans throat. He rolled onto his side, and tried to shove himself up to his feet. Kylo's eyes grew wide seeing his Knight bleed out on the ground, and immediately growled. "Fucking a." He brought his lightsaber down onto Mando's back, pressing down hard. Mando fell back to the ground, and looked up to Kylo. He could a small fighter approaching the cliff in the distance, and he knew it was Aayla. He kept very still hoping to buy himself some time. Kylo was about to reach down and remove Mando's mask, when he heard the whizzing through the air, he turned in time to be blasted in the stomach with bullets. He gasped, his hands dropping the lightsaber to the ground, and he collapsed onto his knees next to Mando. He saw the blood seeping through the bullet holes, and he inhaled sharply. He looked to Maul. "Get the girl out of here. NOW" Maul had jumped upwards into the air, swinging his saber outwards, hitting one of the wings of the ship that just blasted at Kylo, and the wing sparked, catching on fire. When he landed onto his feet, he watched the ship plummet to the ground over the edge of the cliff. He grinned widely when he heard a loud crash. He looked to Kylo and he nodded. </p><p>Your heart thudded against your chest watching the battle unfold beneath you, watching your army grow smaller and smaller, and you felt tears stream down your face. So many people were dying for you. Your attention was drawn back to behind you hearing a fighter creeping up on you and the group, and you cried out when Kylo got shot. You struggled against Vicrul and Cardos hold on your shoulders, and you finally broke free. You ran over to Kylo, falling onto your knees in front of him. You brought your cuffed hands to his thighs. When he looked up at you, he had blood coming from his mouth. "Kylo..." You felt sadness, and fear wash over you. He was dying, and your heart was breaking at the sight. "No..."</p><p>"Get away from me." Kylo growled, looking away from you. Before you could do anything else, Maul grabbed you, making you rise to your feet, and dragged you away from Kylo. </p><p>"KYLO! NO!" You fought against the red skinned man, and sobbed. "No. He's going to die. I'm sorry." </p><p>"Let's go." When Maul and Kylo had talked before, Kylo had asked him to take you. He asked Maul to train you, to take care of you, to teach you the things Kylo couldn't because he was too distracted. You needed to learn, to reach your full potential but he just wasn't able to do that. As awful as Kylo was, he wasn't going to let you lose out on giving you what you wanted, which was obviously power. He cared, he just had a weird way of showing it. You shook your head. "No, I want to stay."</p><p>Maul growled. "Girl, we need to go." He lead you to the speeder, and shoved you onto it, climbing onto it himself. "Don't worry, you'll see Kylo again." Little did you know was that Kylo asked him to train you on the his ship. Just, not where he'd be able to run into you. He told Maul to keep you away from him, and he was going to oblige to that. He sped off, going to his ship, and pulled you off the speeder. He dragged you into his ship, and started it up once he was in the pilots seat. He didn't want to train and insolent girl, which he could tell you were, but he owed Kylo, and he kept his promises. </p><p>Vicrul, Cardo, and Ap'lek reached down, helping Kylo to his feet, and onto the Night Buzzard. It was no guess that the war had been own by Kylo. Whatever stragglers that had remained were killed, and the ones who successfully escaped had done so. The fleet army had been destroyed. Vicrul helped place Kylo onto the bench, and he walked back out of the ship, and bent down next to Mando. He grabbed ahold of him, hoisting him up onto his shoulder, and carried him onto the ship too. He placed him onto the other bench, and took his seat. Kuruk climbed into the pilots seat, and took off. </p><p>Mando groaned, rolling from side to side on the bench, confused at where he was. He was starting to get really dizzy, and nauseous. He looked around, and sighed realizing where he was and that he failed. He groaned, and went to speak, but nothing came out except air. He could feel the darkness closing in around him, and he closed his eyes succumbing to it, falling asleep.</p><p>Kylo looked at Ap'lek. "Is she-"</p><p>"Yes, Maul's got her. They're headed to the ship." </p><p>Kyo wiped the blood from his mouth, and nodded weakly. "Good. She'll be happier learning from him. When she's done, if she wants she can leave. If for some reason, I don't make it, tell her...." He took a moment to think about what he was trying to say. He wanted to just say he loved you, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the words out. "Just tell her I'm sorry." He leaned his head backwards, holding onto his bleeding stomach. The ship arrived back to the Star Destroyer in no time, and the Knights escorted Kylo off the ship, and to the med bay first. Then Vicrul and Cardo went back for Mando. They lifted him up off the bench, and brought him to the med bay too. Kylo was brought into the surgery room immediately. Mando however was brought to a room, where the nurses did everything they could in the mean time.</p><p>When Maul landed his ship into the Star Destroyers bay, he looked back at you. He rose from his seat, and bent down grabbing your wrists. He had a pick, and he worked at the locks, tugging the cuffs of your wrists. "Come." He walked through the ship, and you followed behind him. You were so confused. Who the hell was this man, and why was he here? Why did Kylo demand that he take you? Why? Your head was spinning with confusion as you and the man walked into the bay. Now you were even more confused. You were back on the Star Destroyer. Guess that made sense considering Kylo had made sure to obliterate your entire army. Honestly, it was shocking at how badly he had taken down your army. You expected more fight than that, but then again, you hadn't wanted that in the first place. You sighed, accepting your fate. "So what's going to happen now? Is Kylo going to live? I want to see him."</p><p>"No." Maul spoke deeply, keeping his eyes forwards as he walked through the ship. "I'm going to be training you now."</p><p>"O...oh." You weren't sure how you felt about that. You wanted to dart away from him, and go find Kylo. You could feel his force energy, and you felt that it was weakening. "Please let me go see Kylo."</p><p>"He doesn't want to see you." Maul was getting annoyed. "He doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Why do you think I'm here? He asked me to train you because he doesn't fucking want to be around you anymore." He spoke with a bitterness. He wasn't fond of the idea that he was caught in a very obvious love-hate relationship. </p><p>His words hit you hard, and you lowered your head, trying not to let him see the tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You mumbled under your breath.  "Oh."</p><p>"Now just forget about it all together. It's holding you back." Maul shook his head, and continued down the corridors. You followed him, feeling utterly heart broken. You knew you and Kylo had a weird dynamic when it came to your feelings about one another, but he didn't want anything to do with you? You felt your heart skip a beat at the words, and you just walked slowly dragging your feet as you did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>It'd been days since you'd finally given into the fact that you were never going to be free of Kylo and his endless obsession with keeping you here, and you'd finally accepted it. Maul had been teaching you new fighting methods with your lightsaber, and it took some time, but you finally caught on. He was a very good teacher. Far less distracted than Kylo. Far more professional. Probably because he didn't want to fuck you or fight you everytime you were in the same room together. He'd given you some time to recuperate from all the hard work you had put in, and boy did you need it. Your wrist and fingers were sore asf. You wanted so badly to see Kylo, but Maul's words conflicted you. Kylo didn't want to see you. He didn't want anything to do with you, and honestly, there was part of you that full heartedly believed it. You had been quite the pain in the ass, and had done a lot of things you couldn't take back. A lot of things that when you looked back on, could have just not been done. But that was the past, you couldn't change it. If you could take some of the stuff back, you would. You made your way through the corridors on the total opposite side of the ship, far away from where Kylo's and the Knights quarters were, and sighed running your hands over your black long sleeved covered torso, and down your black leather pants. You were starving honestly, and the only bad thing about going to get food was you had to go back to the kitchen which was basically in the middle of the ship. You slowly approached the doorway, and heard talking. You heard the modulated tone and immediately gulped knowing it was the Knights. You cautiously stepped around the corner, and kept your gaze down. </p><p>Vicrul's head turned to look at you, and he rose a brow at your caution. "What's up little mouse?"</p><p>"N-nothing." You didn't even want to speak to them. You'd been told not to engage, and you thought they'd been ordered the same. Clearly rules got broken around here. That was obvious. Mostly you were the one that broke them, but still. You walked to the fridge, tugging it open. You grabbed a couple eggs, and shut the door. You moved over to the stove, grabbing a pan, and cracking the eggs open into it. </p><p>Vicrul looked to the other Knight whom was in the room with him, Cardo, and he smirked under his mask. He rose from his chair, and he silently sauntered over to you. He came up behind you, placing his hands onto the counter tops at either side of the stove, and pressed his torso into your back. He brought his masked face to the side of yours and he whispered. "I've missed you little mouse."</p><p>You shuddered at the contact, and tried your best to ignore him. "How's Kylo?" You thought changing the subject would distract him from whatever intentions he had. You leaned forwards slightly, reaching over and grabbing a wooden spatula. You stirred the eggs in the pan preventing them from sticking, and exhaled. </p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes under his mask knowing what you were trying to do. "He's alive if that's what you're asking." He heard you let out a sigh of which you both knew was relief and he chuckled. "He still doesn't want to see you."</p><p>"I'm aware." You knew that, you didn't need him to remind you. You shoved your shoulder back against him in an attempt to get him away from you. It only made him press into your harder. You sneered. "What are you doing? You're not even supposed to be talking to me."</p><p>"And you're not even supposed to be around for me to talk to you. But here you are. I think you missed us too. Why else would you be here? If you really hadn't wanted to obey your orders, you would of turned around and walked out the door the second you saw us." He spoke with a low sterness. He had a good point. If you truly hadn't wanted to be around them, you could have left, and came back later on. But you didn't. Here you were. He moved his hands up off of the counter, and he grabbed ahold of your hips. He squeezed tightly, and he groaned, pressing his hardening length into your ass. He grinded his hips into you, and he tipped his head a bit when you grumbled. "Am I right or am I right?" He turned to look over his shoulder to Cardo. "Keep an eye out. I don't want to get caught." He watched the Knight nod and rise to his feet and walk over to the doorway. Vicrul looked back to you, and quickly moved one hand off your hip, and grabbed the wrist, your left one, the broken one, and he grabbed ahold of it tightly. He pulled it behind you, ignoring your cries out, and he shoved it against your back. He rose his other hand, grabbing ahold of your other wrist, and pulled it backwards shoving it behind your back with the other one. He used the hold on you as leverage, and tugged you away from the stove. He didn't care if your eggs would burn. He moved you over to the table, and shoved you forwards, your torso slamming against the cool top. He hooked both wrists into one hand, having a harder time then he normally would because of the wraps around your left wrist, but after struggling for a moment he managed. His free hand worked quickly at unbuttoning his pants, and tugging his hard cock free. "I've been really horny little mouse. I need to cum.." He whispered now through his modulated mask, making you shudder at how it sounded. You wiggled around ontop of the table, and shook your head. </p><p>"Vicrul, don't." </p><p>"Come on, you wanted it didn't you? Isn't that why you stayed?"</p><p>"I was fucking hungry!" You cried out when he tugged you up just enough to undo your pants, and shoved you back down when he pulled them down just enough to expose yourself to him. He stroked his cock a couple times and brought his hand to his mouth, spit in his gloved palm, and slicked his cock with his spit. He inched towards you, lining his cock up between your cheeks, and pushed forwards. He shimmied his hips around, the tip of his cock hitting your clit, and you whimpered. He placed his hand onto the edge of the table, and leaned his body into yours when he felt your slick opening, and shoved himself inside. He let out a loud grunt when he slipped all the way inside you. "Godfuckingdamnit. So tight. So warm." He could feel your wall gripping around him, and he flew his masked head backwards. He used the hand he had on the table to help move his body back and forth easier as he began a rather quick deep pace into your core. </p><p>You bit your lip, and your cheeks turned bright red at his pace. You couldn't deny that you were horny too, but jesus christ, he could of been a little more classy about it. You clenched your eyes shut as he fucked you. You could feel the pain building the longer he held onto your broken wrist, squeezing your broken-splinted fingers together as well. </p><p>Vicrul's hips slammed against your ass furiously as he chased his orgasm. "Cum. I know you want to." He sounded so sure he knew what you were feeling, and honestly, he wasn't wrong, but again, where was the class. Your walls clamped around him, and you felt him adjust his hips at a different, better angle into you. He brushed against your g-spot and your eyes shot open, glancing back at him. He smirked under his mask knowing what he'd just done and repeated it over and over again. He moved his hand from the table, and placed it onto your face, slipping two of his gloved fingers into it. Your mouth opened, and your tongue flicked out against his digits coiling around them. You gagged at the taste of leather, and winced. He didn't care. He shoved them into your open mouth, and wiggled them up against the top of your throat. When you gagged again, your whole body jolted this time, and he felt you tighten around his cock. "Fuck." He couldn't hold his orgasm back like he thought he could. He was too worked up from not having sex, and he hadn't jerked off in awhile either. He lost himself in his bliss as he shot his seed into you, and he grunted loudly under his mask. Your mouth closed around his fingers gently, as he stopped fucking into you, and froze. He stood frozen for a few minutes, and you finally cleared your throat against his fingers. It sent vibrations through his hand which brought his attention back to you. He lowered his head back down and looked at you splayed out onto the table. He knew you didn't cum, but, he was going to make you. He slowly pulled his cock out from you, and removed his hand from your mouth. He tucked himself away, and pulled you up off the table. He could smell the eggs burning throughout the room, but decided it would kill the mood if he did something about it. He released your wrists, and turned you to face him. He shoved you back down onto the table, and tugged your pants down off one of your ankles. He crouched down, getting to his knees, and put his hands on the insides of your thighs. He spread your legs farther apart, and you let him. Your face lit up red when he quickly moved his hands to his mask, and ripped it off, tossing it to his side and then brought his mouth down to the inner part of your left thigh. He worked his tongue up the inside of your thigh and to your clit. He flicked it outwards in a circular motion over the bud and you moaned. Your body responded by your hips moving into his actions, and his other hand moved up to your abdomen, and pushed them back down. He shook his head, his tongue moving back and forth over your clit, and you whimpered. The hand that was on your thigh moved upwards to your opening, and he shoved two fingers into you, wiggling them around. He wasn't paying attention to the fact that his leather gloved fingers were now slicked with not only your body fluid but his own, and he started pumping in and out of you. He wanted to hurry this up, only because he knew getting caught wasn't going to be good for either one of you. He pumped into you rapidly, and he lapped at your clit greedily. He'd every so often take the nerve into his mouth, and gently nibble it. It sent you absolutely reeling. Your head tipped back, and you just shut your eyes letting the feeling of bringing you to bliss take over. The leather felt so weird, but good inside of you, and you could feel your walls convulsing against his actions. Your clit was throbbing as you got closer and closer to your orgasm, and finally he brought you over the edge. Your hips moved up into his arm which failed in keeping them from bucking, and you felt yourself explode all over his fingers and mouth. Your face turned red, but you moaned loudly, and when you came down from the cloud you just rode, you looked down at him. He slowly pulled his fingers from you, and he rose to his feet. He leaned inwards, and brought them to your mouth. You opened your mouth, sucking them completely clean, and he smirked again. He turned away from you, and finally walked over to the now black colored eggs, that emitted a rancid awful smell. He turned the stove off, grabbed the spatula and scraped the eggs out into the trash can. He moved over to the sink, and quickly washed it, throwing it back onto the stove top. "Better get some food little mouse. I'll be seeing you around." He gave you a sly look, grabbing his mask, and slipping it back over his head, walking out the door. </p><p>You'd scurried to your feet, and pulled your pants up. Just in time to, because Maul came sauntering into the room. His own golden sith eyes flashed suspicously when he'd seen the Knights walking away from the kitchen, and your face was bright red. You looked guilty as hell. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing." You replied quickly, just adding to the suspicion he had. His nose twitched at the smell of burnt eggs, and he rose a brow. "So..." He glanced to the stove top, and tipped his head to the side. "Why does it smell like burnt eggs?"</p><p>"Oh, because I burnt some. I just threw them away. I'm about to make more." You turned on your heels, looking away from him, knowing your face was bright red. You casually went through the whole process of taking out a couple more eggs, cracking them open, and into the pan. </p><p>"Uh-huh. I thought the Knights weren't allowed to be near you?" His tone was mildly suggestive. </p><p>"They literally were leaving as I came into the room."</p><p>"Mmmhmm." Maul wasn't stupid. He could read people's body language, and he could hear from your tone how anxious and nervous you were. He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you." He spoke calmly, but he grew annoyed. </p><p>You shrugged trying to keep your cool. "Sorry you don't believe me but it's the truth." </p><p>"So, you're telling me," He stepped to your side, and his golden sith eyes met yours. "If I feel you, you won't be soaking wet with cum?" </p><p>His words made you choke, and you turned your head away, wide eyed. </p><p>"That's what I thought." He blinked a couple times, and smirked at how embarrassed he just made you. He was very cynical. He shook his head, and whispered. "Next time you need something, come to me." He winked at you, and then walked away. </p><p>You were fucking shook. He just.... Your whole body was tense, and you could feel butterflies in your stomach. You stirred the eggs around, trying not to dwell on it too much, and bit your bottom lip. </p><p>"Oh and by the way," You jumped when he spoke. You thought he had left the room. You slowly turned your head to look over your shoulder at him. "You better hope I don't tell Kylo about your little extra curricular activities with the Knights. Eat and get back to your side of the ship." He wasn't asking, he was telling, and you gulped, but nodded your head. You watched him walk away this time, and turned back to your eggs. You grabbed a plate, scooped the eggs up, grabbed a fork, and sat down. You sat there overthinking everything as you ate. You couldn't help but think about Kylo mostly. You wanted to see him. You wanted to know if he truly was oky. You couldn't believe a word the Knights said. You had to see for yourself. You'd just take a peek. You focused on where he was in the ship, and when you found his force presence, you smiled. You quickly shoveled the eggs into your mouth finishing them in no time. You hurriedly rose to your feet, shoved the plate into the sink, and started off down the hallway. You walked with caution and on high alert though. You didn't want to be caught. As you came up on Kylo's quarters, you paused at the door. When it hissed open, you felt a lump in your throat, and your heart started to beat fast. You leaned your head in first, seeing him passed out in bed. He was shirtless and in his boxers, and your eyes grew wide. Your cheeks flushed at how sexy he looked. His muscles were slicked with sweat, and his lips were parted slightly. He was mumbling to himself. He rolled over onto his back, and you gasped loudly when you saw all the stitched up bullet wounds. You frowned, and slowly walked into the room towards the side of the bed. You wanted to reach down, and touch him. To brush his cheek, to run your hand over his torso. You wanted to say sorry. You slowly stretched a hand out, and you screamed when Kylo's hand reached up and grabbed ahold of your wrist, his eyes shooting open and he just glared at you. You frantically panicked flailing your wrist around in his grip. </p><p>"What are you doing in here?" He spoke softly sounding half asleep. His golden green eyes shimmered as they bore into your golden ones, and he watched the absolute shock wash over your body. "I asked you a question." He added when you didn't respond.</p><p>"I-" You didn't have a reason other than you wanted to see him. "I wanted to see if you were okay."</p><p>"I told Maul to make it known I didn't want to see you. I'll ask one more time, why are you here?" His tone darkened, and he narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"I just told you!' Your words came out through quivering lips. This was not good. He wasn't supposed to wake up. You shouldn't of tried to touch him. Your eyes ran over his body quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I was worried."</p><p>"I'm fine. Obviously. Now," He yanked on your wrist, tugging you to him. "Get the fuck out." He shoved your wrist away from him, and he sighed, his chest rising up slowly. His muscles tensed as he did and you couldn't help but watch them. He caught where you gaze was, and he shook his head. "What are you looking at?"</p><p>You tried to think of a witty response, but nothing came to mind. Your cheeks grew warm as a blush formed, and you averted your gaze to the ground. You shifted on your feet, and tucked your hands behind your back. "Does it hurt?" You tried to play it off like you'd been looking at his bullet wounds.</p><p>"Not anymore. You're the reason I almost died."</p><p>"And how many times have I almost died for you?" You spat back, glaring up at him. Your eye brows knitted together, and you shook your head. Your anger built instantly. "I've almost died for you too Kylo."</p><p>"And?" Kylo smirked slightly. "I care why?"</p><p>"You're such a fucking jerk. I don't even know why I gave a shit about whether you were alright or not. I hope you fucking rot and die." You turned on your heels, and stomped out of the room. "Fucking asshole. To think i was worried about him." You didn't realize that Kylo had heard your last words before you fully out the door. </p><p>Kylo just laid there smirking in bed. You'd come to check on him. You did care. This made him happy. He knew pushing you away wasn't the right thing to do, and avoiding you surely wasn't the right thing to do, but it was the only way he was going to prove that he cared himself. If he could show you that he wanted nothing but the best for you, then maybe, you'd finally see him for something other than a monster. He hadn't expected you to even give him a second thought while you were training with Darth Maul, but here you were, in his room, concerned. He felt hopeful. He snuggled back into his blankets, and went back to sleep.</p><p>As you walked down the corridors, you stopped as you passed one door. You'd caught out of the corner of your eye Mando's clothing, and you gasped. You turned on your heels peering into the cell, having to stand on your tippy toes to look through the slots at the top, and you called to the man who was passed out on the bed inside. "Mando!"</p><p>Mando stirred, thinking he heard something, but wasn't sure. He groaned, but kept his eyes closed. He heard his name again, and finally shot his brown eyes open. He lifted his head off the bed, and he blinked a couple times. Finally his eyes locked into yours, and he shot out of bed. He sleepily walked over to you, and he gave you a small smile. The Knights had taken his mask off, basically making sure that he could never be a bounty hunter again. As he stared at you with his milky chocolate, sad filled eyes you sighed. You looked over his beautiful latino face, and you grimaced. Another attractive man hidden under a mask. What was with that? </p><p>"They took your helmet off, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah." Mando lowered his head in shame. </p><p>"So what's that mean? Are you okay? I'm so sorry."</p><p>"It's fine. It means that I've broken the code of the Mandalorians. I can no longer be a bounty hunter." When he spoke, he spoke with pure sadness. He shrugged his shoulders trying to play it off like his entire world hadn't just collapsed around him. "It'll be fine." He added when he saw you visibly frown. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks. I promise I'll try to get you out of here."</p><p>"Don't get yourself into more shit than you're already in."</p><p>"I won't." You felt absolutely terrible. You were the reason he was locked in there after all. You were the reason he couldn't be a bounty hunter anymore. You'd have to go have a conversation with Kylo or Maul, or someone about it. You'd just free him yourself, but you knew the results of that, and it would honestly just be utter chaos. You didn't want to cause more shit. You did that enough without even trying. You'd finally made it back to your side of the ship, and where you and Maul trained, and that's where you found him, sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating? Sitting? What was he doing? You slowly approached him, and stepped around to in front of him. His eyes were closed, and he was sitting with his legs crossed over one another. His hands were placed on either thigh, and he was silent. When he spoke, you jumped. </p><p>"What girl?"</p><p>"What's going to happen to Mando?"</p><p>"The bounty hunter?" Maul's face scrunched together at your words. He fluttered his eyes open, and he sighed. "Why do you ask?" He could only assume you'd done something you shouldn't have, again, and he sighed once more. You were a pain in the ass. He knew he had his hands full with you. </p><p>"I-I just wanted to see if he was okay, and when I came back, I saw Mando in a cell. His helmet was off, and I-" Your words came out fast, and you regretted saying what you said because Maul's hands clenched into fists. "I'm sorry. I was just concerned."</p><p>"You wanted to see if who was okay?" Maul's whole demeanor changed when he asked his question. He had rage bubbling inside of him. When you just looked away and didn't answer, he spoke harshly. "Who did you go and see girl?" His teeth were gritted now. </p><p>"Kylo." You barely whispered it hoping he hadn't heard you, but when he slammed his hands down onto the ground at his sides, and he shoved himself up, you took a step back, gulping. </p><p>"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Do you not understand simple instructions?" Maul stepped to you, and you stepped back again, you did this dance for a few more steps until you gasped when your back hit the wall. He stopped inches in front of you, and he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. His golden eyes appeared darker. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"You're going to be." He brought a hand up, and grabbed your neck. He tugged you off the wall, and threw you to the ground with all his force. When you landed with a thud, your chin smacked off the floor, and blood trickled down your lips. You went to turn around, but his boot pressed into the back of your neck, shoving your face back into the ground. He dug his boot into your flesh, and growled. "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it? This is your only chance."</p><p>You whimpered and nodded. He ground his boot further into the flesh, and then pulled his foot up. "Get up." He didn't take his eyes off you as you slowly pushed yourself up. The pain in your wrist sent jolts of electric pain searing through your arm, and you groaned. You didn't look at him when you finally were to your feet, you had your gaze on the ground. "You agreed to let me teach you. You will listen. If not," He reached out and grabbed your broken wrist with the broken fingers on it. "I'll do far worse than Kylo has done." Your head shot up, and you looked into his eyes. He wasn't kidding. He shoved your hand away. "Now, go get some rest. You're going to need it." He gave you a sly smirk, and walked away. </p><p>You gulped, but obliged. You'd slowly walked through the doorway, and down the corridor thinking what he meant by he'd do worse than Kylo. Could he? Was he capable of? You didn't want to find out to be honest. You shuddered at the thought. You'd finally gotten to your room, and stepped through the door after it hissed open. You couldn't get the images of Maul winking and smirking at you out of your head. Why? He was a jerk. The images of Kylos half naked body started flashing in your mind now, and you shook your head. Your thighs clenched together, and you tried your hardest not to be turned on. Then Vicrul and yours little rendezvous played in your head. You bit your lip, and made your way over to the bed. Goddamn it. Now you were horny. You plopped your back onto the bed, and shook your head cursing mentally at yourself. What was wrong with you? None of that should of been hot. None of those things should have turned you on. You couldn't help it though. Your pussy was pulsing, and you felt the overwhelming urge to release that built up tension. Your un-broken hand worked its way down your stomach, and you slipped it past your pants. You closed your eyes, and slowly worked your clit in circles with your thumb. You whimpered softly, and let the pleasure take ahold of you. Your hips moved up into your actions, and then Maul's words played over in your head from the kitchen. You bit your lip, and tried to think of something else. Kylo's half naked body filled your mind again, and you groaned, working your clit faster and harder. Your hips bucked up wildly into your hand, and you brought yourself to orgasm quickly. When you came down from your high, you pulled your hand out from your pants, and sighed. You were fucked. You rolled onto your side, slipping under the blankets, and curled up, hoping sleep would make you feel better. You knew tomorrow was going to be a very busy, hard day with Maul. Training days always were. But how were you going to face him now after you pretty much just touched yourself to the thought of him? You groaned, and shook your head. Sleep. Sleep would help. You'd wake up and it would be fine. Hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Maul's golden eyes shimmered in the lighting above him as he walked down the corridor to your room. It was early. Very early, but that's how he rolled. His boots thudded against the tiled floor as he strolled up to your door. When they hissed open, he stepped inside, crossing his arms over his cloaked covered chest silencing his steps at he approached your bed. He looked down at you as you tossed and turned, and he smirked. He was going to find way to much pleasure in waking you up. "Wake up girl." He bent down, and reached a hand out tugging the blankets off of you. "Now. Time to train."</p><p>You grumbled under your breath, throwing a hand up trying to grab ahold of the blanket before he tugged it off of you. You felt the crisp air hit your skin, making goosebumps appear. You shook your head, burying it into the pillow. "Noooo."</p><p>"Come no." </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Now. Don't make me make you." His words were low, but full of seriousness. You exhaled heavily, and rolled over to face him. Your eyes slowly opened trying to adjust to the lighting in the room. </p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Time to get your ass out of this bed." Maul tossed the corner of the blanket he had in his hand back onto the bed, and he turned on his heels starting towards the door. "Don't make me have to come back in here." </p><p>Your brow knitted together at his words, and you impulsively rolled your eyes. It was way too early for all this. You watched as he walked out of the room, and groaned. You laid there for a few minutes, and then finally mustered up the energy to force yourself to a sitting upwards position swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. You dangled them from side to side, and rubbed your eyes. Why were you so tired? After another couple minutes passed you finally lowered your feet to the ground, and rose. You stretched your arms above your head, and yawned loudly. You felt your back crack a couple times, letting out a small mewl of approval when it did. You rolled your shoulders as you walked towards the bathroom, and turned the water on. You stripped down, climbed inside, lathered up, washed your hair, rinsed off, and climbed out in no time at all. You wrapped a towel around you, making sure to be mindful of the wound at your side. It looked a lot better than it had, but it still wasn't a pleasant sight. Goddamn Kylo. You groaned, not wanting to start your day off thinking about him, and you walked back out into the sleeping part of your quarters. You pulled the dresser open, tugging out a pleated short black and red skirt, some hot pink panties, and bra, and a black and red school girl like top. You quickly dressed yourself, and you made your way to the closet. You grabbed your black leather boots, threw them on over your black socks, and shoved a blade inside of it. You grabbed a holster for your waist, and a small one for your thigh. You wrapped it around your upper left thigh and shoved a blade there. The skirt just barely hid it away. You grabbed your lightsaber hooking it onto the holster, and your blaster pistol. When you felt like you had everything, you hurriedly walked out the door not wanting to know what Maul would do if he had in fact had to come back. You were practically running down the hallway towards the training room, and you weren't paying attention when you smacked hard into a hard force. You gasped, your feet fumbling underneath you, and you manuevered your body quickly, throwing a hand behind you, and rotating the lower half of your body into the air. You did a one handed back spring, and landed on your feet into a crouched position, finally looking up to see who'd you'd ran into. You slowly worked up the body, and when you saw Kylo standing there with a smug look on his face, your eyes lit with shock. What was he doing here?</p><p>Kylo's unmasked head tipped to the side, a single black strand of hair falling in front of his face. When you had flipped upwards, he'd seen your panties, and your ass cheeks, and his face flushed. He'd taken his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it slightly trying to maintain his composure. As he looked down at you now, you could see the predatory look in his eyes. You ignored it, averting your gaze to the wall at his side, and stood up. "What are you doing here?" You finally spoke sounding more bitter than you'd meant to. </p><p>Kylo was thrown back by your harshness. He wasn't expecting that tone from you at all. He should have known you would be bitter, and resentful still, but he'd convinced himself you'd be happy to see him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, pushing that strand of hair backwards. "I came to talk to Maul. Get an update on you." He took a sharp breath inwards, and he stepped to you. He closed you in as you backed up, trying to get away from him, ending up with your back against the wall. You felt your whole body grow tense, and the hairs on your neck stand at attention when he was just a few inches in front of you. You could feel the body heat radiating off of him, and you felt a lump deep in your throat. You could feel your body temperature rising inside of you, and your stomach started to feel like there were butterflies flying around inside. You didn't dare make eye contact with him afraid of how much intensity that would bring to the already tense situation. He filled the space with his body, and pressed it against you, bringing a hand gently to your chin, and softly turned your face to his. You were honestly shook by how gently and sincere he was being but you weren't going to let it fool you. You'd slowly brought a hand up to the blade on your thigh, just in case. </p><p>Kylo's mouth formed a smirk as he looked into your golden eyes, seeing the flames behind them lit. He loved your spite fire soul. It made you unique. As much of a pain in the ass it made you, it made you unlike anyone he'd ever met in his life. You were truly one of a kind, and he got to enjoy it. He brought his lips down to yours slowly, pressing his groin into yours a little rougher as he kissed you tenderly. </p><p>Your head was reeling from his actions, and your eyes closed when his lips touched yours. Your lips parted, and you felt his tongue slowly slip inside, curling around your softly. He teased the tip of your tongue with his, and your body jolted into him, when he hand went to your right hip. He held onto it firmly, as he started kissing you more feverishly. You responded with the same fever, and yearning, feeling your heels lift off the ground. You pressed your clothed breasts into his chest, and you could feel his cock growing inside of his pants against your groin. Your mouth moaned against his and it sent vibrations through his lips. He grunted back, and he was about to move his hand upwards when you were both rudely interrupted by a voice. Kylo's mouth pulled away from yours, and he let go of your hip, taking a step back. His face was expressionless as he turned in the direction where the voice came from seeing Maul. </p><p>Maul cleared his throat, and looked Kylo dead in the face unphased by what he'd just seen. "We need to start her training." He had no remorse for the fact he'd just interrupted what he had. It was quite the confusing sight if he had to say so himself. Weren't you two in like a lovers spat or something? He knew Kylo had told you not to go anywhere near him, but he guessed that didn't apply to him coming to see you? He wasn't going to dwell on it too much. He honestly could care less. It was just a distraction. "So, if you could-" He rose a hand into the air, and waved it. </p><p>You just stood there completely embarrassed against the wall, looking at your boots. Your brain was still trying to process how kind, and gently, and passionate Kylo had just been. It was so hot, and you could feel the desire seeping off the both of you. You were almost certain maul would be able to feel it, smell it, maybe even taste it. Your thighs clenched together, and your cheeks flushed bright red. Your eyes slowly moved up and over to where Kylo was standing looking him up and down. You could feel the heat growing between your legs, and a wetness starting to form. Goddamn it. No. You sighed loudly, which drew both mens attention to you, and your gaze shot up looking Kylo's face over, then Maul's . You pushed yourself off the wall, and walked past Kylo, your eyes locking as you walked by. You could see the lust in them, and he licked his lips when you were near Maul. You could feel his gaze still locked onto you even though you were facing Maul now. "Let's go. I'm sorry I was late. It won't happen again." </p><p>Maul scowled. "Better not. As for you," He was a really brave man that was for sure. He talked to Kylo with no care about how much power Kylo had, and his level of hierarchy in the galaxy. To him, Kylo was a child. A child hiding behind a mask, who couldn't figure out what the hell he wanted in life, and that made him pathetic. He'd never say that to Kylo outwardly, but he could think it all he wanted. He did have respect for Kylo somewhat. He could appreciate everything Kylo had accomplished, and how he climbed the ladder of power, winding up on the top, but he knew he was weak. Vulnerable. Especially as he watched him interact with you. You were a very apparent weakness of Kylo's and Maul just couldn't understand why he would allow that. If it had been him, he would of killed you. Period. He narrowed his sith eyes at Kylo, and spoke with a confidence which didn't falter. "You need to leave her alone. You said you didn't want anything to do with her while she was training, so let it be so."</p><p>Kylo wasn't bothered by the way Maul talked to him at all. He knew how they felt about one another. There was respect, but there was also a hatred between them. They had a complicated history, and the only reason Maul was there no was because Kylo had saved his life. He tipped his head upwards, and smirked. "You're right. She shouldn't be bothered while she's learning. No distractions." He kept the smirk on his face, as he slowly walked up behind you. He stopped at your side, and lowered his mouth to your ear, whispering so Maul couldn't hear him. "If you want to continue this later, come to my quarters." He let out a small moan into your ear, again, so Maul couldn't hear, and when you shuddered, he chuckled, pulling his head away from you. He stepped around you, and gave Maul one last look. "Treat her good." With that, he was strolling down the hallway. </p><p>Maul rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Ridiculous. He could clearly tell by the look on your face, and how red your cheeks were, that Kylo had just whispered some sort of sweet nothings into your ear. He growled, turning on his heels, and started walking down the corridor, his boots making a loud thud with every step. It was still early, and his annoyance was sky rocketing already. It was going to be a long day. </p><p>Kylo's words played over and over in your head, adding to the sexual frustration you were already experiencing and it wasn't helping that your brain was now looking at Maul lustfully. You were just horny. That was all. You thought about previous day as you walked, his wink, his words, how he said come to you next time, and you couldn't help but squeal. Your hands flew to your mouth as soon as the unwanted noise escaped your lips, and you just felt a wave of embarrassment come over you. </p><p>Maul's face scrunched upwards in confusion. He stopped mid-step, and sharply turned to you. "What was that?" He studied your face over, and he could feel the energies radiating off of you. Pure sexual desire. But conflicted with shame. He almost was taken back by how strong it was, and he cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" He had to remain professional. He had to ignore it. He wasn't like that. Although, your outfit,.... His eyes worked up and down your body, and he licked his lips not even noticing he'd done so. </p><p>"I'm fine...." Your voice was low, whiny almost. Your eyes face his tongue flick out across his lip, and you felt your pussy throb. No. NO. NOOOO. You shoved the thoughts deep down inside, and you brushed past him into the training room. You walked to the opposite side of it, and reached down at your thigh taking out your blade. Maybe some meelee and hand to hand combat would help distract you from the distraction. You watched his shoulders roll back and forth, and he pivoted on his heels, turning to face you. He now had a grin on his lips, and he was starting at you with a hot ass smolder. Goddamn it. </p><p>Maul didn't know what was coming over him, or why you were effecting him as much as you were, but he didn't like it. He saw the blade in your hand, and he nodded. Fighting. That would release some tension. He rose a hand into the air towards a rack of weapons against the right wall, and a large curved blade shot through the air at him. He gripped the handle when it hit his palm, and his other hand at his side gestured for you to come hither. </p><p>You smirked, and pushed off your heel, darting towards him. Your feet moved your across the floor quickly, and when you were arms length away from him, you stopped abruptly spinning on your heels, bringing the blade around your body, and towards his face. </p><p>Maul was quicker than you though, and he ducked down, reaching his un-bladed hand up, and grabbing ahold of your wrist. He pushed himself upwards with his feet, and he flipped upwards into the air over your arm, and twisted it. When he landed he used all of his body weight, and strength to flip you over and sent you to the floor on your back. </p><p>When you landed you groaned, wincing. "Ow." You glimpsed at him, seeing him preparing for his next attack, his right foot rising into the air, and coming towards your face. You rolled over just in time as he smashed onto the floor. You chuckled when he missed seeing the frustration on his face, and you did a somersault, swiping the blade out against his leg when you passed by him. When you landed your neat trick, and rose to your feet, you saw him lunging towards you. You hadn't been able to sturdy yourself yet, and he caught you off guard. He moved so quick, his blade pressing against your throat, and he forced you backwards, slamming your back into the wall hard. He held the blade against your throat just enough to splice through the first layer, but not further. His face was very very close to yours, and you could feel his hot breath on your cheeks. His golden sith eyes met yours, and he narrowed him. </p><p>You had grunted softly when he slammed you against the wall, and your grin turned into a full on smirk when the blade was pressed to your throat. Your eyes flashed with even more desire. When he made eye contact with you, you felt your pussy clench. Fuck. </p><p>Maul's eyes moved down your face, and then slowly down your body. He could practically taste the sexual tension in the air, and it was really hard to ignore now. He mentally cursed you. He was never this unprofessional but there was just something about your energy that drove him crazy. He was starting to understand why Kylo was so fixated on you. He was starting to understand why Kylo went to the extremes he went to. He felt your body loosen under his hold on you, and his free hand reached out, brushing up against your leg. You moaned softly at the contact, and that was all Maul needed for approval. He yanked the blade from your throat, and dropped it to the ground. One of his hands went to his pants, and he reached past the fabric, tugging his girthy, cock out. He smirked when your eyes widened when you looked down at it, and he winked. Your cheeks turned tomato red, and you bit your lips. You had your hands at your sides, and they dropped to the wall, and you dug your nails into the metal. Maul stepped in closer to you, his cock throbbing up and down, and he grabbed ahold of your legs, slipping his hands underneath them, and picked you up into the air. You let him, wrapping your legs around his waist, and he inched himself closer into you, so he could hold you up against the wall and with his arms. The tip of his cock pressed against your soaking wet panty clad opening, and he skillfully slipped a hand around from the backside of your leg, and to the front pulling it aside just enough so he could slip inside you. His hand went right back to the underpart of your ass, and he pushed his hips forwards, his cock slipping past the fabric with ease, and into your tight, soaking wet opening. He grunted, looking you directly into the eyes as he did. </p><p>Your mouth parted open, and a louder moan than you expected came from it. Maul grunted at that too. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you hard, but passionately. Not as passionately as kylo had, but there was passion and desire there for sure. Your hands came off the wall, and wrapped around his neck when he started to slowly dip his hips in, and slowly drag them out. He was fucking you slow, but deep. You could feel the veins on his cock prominently, and your walls clamped down around him when he twitched upwards into them. Your tongue twirled around his, and you were met with his saliva covered tongue. You weren't expecting that, and it kind of threw you off, but you just let his saliva slide into your mouth. Your tongues danced around one another slowly, teasingly. His hips keeping their slow pace in and out of you, your back gently pressing on and off the cold metal wall. Your fingers locked behind his head, and your eyes closed. </p><p>Maul groaned against your mouth, lowering your body down on the wall, angling his cock into your core differently. Your mouth vibrated against his when his cock rubbed against your sweet spot. His lips curled in a smirk against yours, and he saw your eyes shoot open, filled with a clouded, dazy pleasure. It turned him on even more knowing he was pleasing you. That was one thing Maul was good at was making love. Sex for him was passionate, like fighting. Just like fighting when he was done with his target, he held didn't need to hold onto any feelings. Yes, it was cold hearted, but that's who he was. He could fuck like a god, but he couldn't love for shit. He wiggled his hips back and forth, the tip of his cock brushing repeatedly over your g-spot, and he pulled his mouth away from yours, a trail of saliva connecting you still. He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, breaking the connection. </p><p>Your head leaned back against the wall as he continuously hit your g-spot over and over again. You were in utter bliss, and you didn't want it to end. He had stretched your pussy so you were so tight against his girthy length, and you could feel literally every inch of him. Your chest started to rise up and down more rapidly as your breathing slowly became labored the closer you got to your orgasm. He lowered you up and down, back and forth along his length, still accurately dragging his cock against your g-spot and you could barely handle it. His hips dipped inwards still slow, but deep, and you were moaning with every thrust in. </p><p>Maul grunted a few times, keeping his eyes locked onto your face, enjoying your facial expressions as he fucked you. He could feel his own orgasm starting to build, but he wasn't worried about cumming before you. He was pretty good at controlling it. He shimmed your hips forwards, the vibrations sending you over the edge, and you cried out, thrashing against his body, your pussy squeezing around his cock tightly. It made Maul pause his thrusts inwards, but he twitched the head of his cock up against your spot. He could feel his length grow wetter as your orgasm broke, and he grunted. He smirked, and when he felt your body stop convulsing against him, he continued fucking you slowly. He only sped up a little bit to bring himself to join you over the edge, and he shot his seed deep inside you. The head of his cock twitched rapidly upwards, and you inhaled feeling the sticky warm fluid fill your core. He slowly pulled out of you, lowering your legs to the floor. He smirked still, and he tucked himself into his pants. You took a step backwards, and looked you up in down. The aura that was in the air now was just intoxicating, and you noticed it too. You gathered yourself, pushing your skirt back down over your thigh, and adjusting your panties. You were dripping onto the fabric, and your cheeks turned red. You made eye contact with him when you looked upwards, and bit the inside of your cheek. Well that was unexpected. Was this going to effect your relationship? Was this going to fuck up your training? Shit.</p><p>Maul saw the discouragement on your face and he sighed waving a hand through the air dismissively. "Don't worry, this doesn't change anything. I'm glad you cam to me though." His emphasized the word cam, and chuckled when you shifted a bit. "Training is done for now. Go get washed up, and maybe we'll resume later. I've got a couple things I have to go do anyways." He made his way over towards the doorway, and he stopped. "Remember stay away from the Knights and Kylo. You shouldn't have an excuse to find yourself over in that territory now since your needs have been taken care of." He sounded so cocky, and arrogant and you just stared at him in awe. </p><p>You kept your gaze locked onto where he was just standing in the room, still trying to comprehend how cocky he'd just been. Yeah, granted, the sex had just been amazing, but wow. Way to be full of yourself dude. You shook your head, and slowly exited the room, making your way back to your quarters. You'd made it about half way there when you heard footsteps behind you. They sounded an awful lot like the way the Knights sounded when they walked. Not wanting to take any chances, you spun on your feet quickly, lightsaber already in hand and ignited, and aimed the end towards .... Kuruk's face. You had thankfully stopped when you realized who it was, and lowered it to the ground, "Kuruk what are you doing here?"</p><p>Kuruk's face scrunched together, which you could see since his mask wasn't on and his brows knitted together. "Something's up with Master Ren. He's been acting strange the past day, since you came to see him in his quarters." </p><p>You sighed. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm not even supposed to be talking to any of you, let alone Kylo. In fact, he came over here earlier, and-" You paused feeling your cheeks turn hot. "Well, he distracted me is all. But what do you mean acting weird?"</p><p>"I mean," He glanced over his shoulder looking to see if anyone was listening, and he sighed. "Can we talk in your room please?" He gestured to your door. </p><p>You studied his face over quickly, trying to read his eyes, and his expressions. You didn't trust him. You didn't trust any of them, but yet he looked so genuinely concerned that your curiosity got the better of you. "Fine." You side stepped, allowing him to step in front of you, and and into the room first so you could keep an eye on him. He leaned against the wall by the door and you walked inside keeping your eyes on him the whole time. "So? Explain?"</p><p>"What I mean is ever since you came to see him, he's been just not acting like his normal self. He's been walking around, like smiling and shit. He even made a deal with Mando."</p><p>Your eyes lit up when Kuruk said Mando's name. You honestly hadn't really been paying all that much attention to him as he was talking, but now he had your undivided attention. "What do you mean? What kind of deal?"</p><p>"Master Ren gave Mando the choice, either be thrown back out into the world, no helmet, no purpose, his reputation ruined, or he could be a bounty hunter for the first order." Kuruk spoke like the world was coming to a tragic end. Had he really never seen Kylo show someone mercy like that before? Other than yourself of course. You couldn't understand why Kylo actually showing that he has a heart instead of a big black enigma was so devastating. </p><p>"Well? Did Mando agree?" You slowly made your way to the bathroom, and closed the door partly. "I have to shower, don't try anything funny." You weren't getting any negative vibes from the Knight, and that was the only reason you felt safe enough to shower, plus you needed to. Your panties were soaking wet, and it was seeping down your thighs. It felt unpleasant. </p><p>"He did. He said he'd work for the First Order if it meant he could still bounty hunt, and he didn't die. He also asked about you." </p><p>As you stripped down, and were about to climb into the shower, you froze. Mando asked about you? "What did he say?"</p><p>"He told Kylo he had to give you the choice to stay or go. He couldn't just keep you here." Kuruk's voice was still distraught. He had crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the wall casually waiting for you to return from the shower. It fell silent when he heard the water turn on. You did what you needed to, and came out wrapped in a bathrobe alot quicker than Kuruk had ever seen anyone </p><p>"What did Kylo say?" You tipped your head to the side, running a smaller towel over your wet locks, your eyes looking to the Knight. </p><p>Kuruk shifted from heel to heel, sliding his back back and forth across the wall. He looked completely and utterly uncomfortable. "He agreed. He said once you're done with Maul, you can leave if you want. He said Maul should have told you that though." He now sounded like he was disappointed or sad. He had grown a soft spot for you, and honestly, he didn't want you to go. He'd grown to like your spunky attitude. </p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Yeah right. Kylo's not going to let me go. He'll never let me be." Your words cracked slightly as you thought about how that was your sad reality. You were never going to be free of the stalker, obsessed, hot as fuck monster that was Kylo Ren. You felt your knees wobble a bit as the sadness built inside of you. "Well I'm glad Mando's ok." You lowered yourself onto the bed, not caring if you flashed the Knight when you lifted your legs up onto the bed, and curled up into the fetal position, grabbing ahold of blankets and tugging them to you to cuddle. "I'll never be free." You could feel the tears starting to swell in the corners of your eyes. </p><p>Kuruk's heart sank a bit, and he could feel the remorse building inside him for you. He felt bad. He wasn't sure how to handle this feeling since it was kind of new and he wasn't sure what to do but he wanted to comfort you. He pushed himself off the wall seeing the black teddy bear Kylo had given you on the table, and he sauntered over to it, grabbing it, and placing it into your arms when he crouched down in front of you. "I wish I could say he would, but I honestly don't know what's going on with him. I don't know what he's thinking or what's going on in his head, but he's being weird, and I don't like it." </p><p>You smiled weakly when Kuruk handed you your teddy bear, taking it quickly and hugging it to your chest tightly. "When he finds out Maul and I had sex, he's most certainly not going to let me leave. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die." The tears finally broke in your eyes, and your lip quivered as you sobbed into the soft fabric of the stuffed animal. </p><p>Kuruk's face lit with shock. You fucked Maul? No fucking way. He shot to his feet, and started pacing back and forth, thinking. "Jesus Christ little mouse."</p><p>"I know. I fucked up. But Kylo showed up this morning, and got me all worked up, and I fucking...I don't know I just had an incident take place yesterday and for some reason, my brain just...-" You felt like an idiot trying to explain your attraction to maul to the Knight knowing it was pointless. "The point is, I didn't mean to, and I fucked up, and now I'm fucked. Kylo's going to find out. Just like he finds out everything, and I'm honestly terrified for what he's going to do. I've already done so much, when is he going to snap? Like how far can you push someone before they lose it?" You were scared. You had been pushing all of Kylo's buttons, not even thinking about the reprocussions but now, you were. Why all of a sudden, you didn't know, but your heart was slamming against your chest hard, and you felt a huge lump in your throat. You gasped trying to breath. </p><p>Kuruk glanced down at you and turned grabbing a glass from the table and hurrying to get you some water. He returned handing it to you. He stared down with concerned eyes as you drank it. "I could talk to him." </p><p>Your head shot up and you spit water from your mouth. "What? No. Absolutely not. If anyone's going to talk to him, it's going to be me." </p><p>Kuruk shrugged. "Okay, if you insist." He sighed, and heard his commlink go off. "Kuruk, get your fucking ass back here, Master Ren wants us to fucking go look at the new TIE fighter he got." Kuruk responded "Okay, be right there." He then turned to look at you once more. He bent down and kissed your forehead. "I'm sorry about everything little mouse. It'll be okay." He sounded so sure of himself, but he knew shit was fucked up around there. He was gone before you had a chance to respond.</p><p>You let out a deep exhale of breath, and placed the cup of water onto the table beside the bed. You sprawled out over the bed, the teddy bear in your armpit and you stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't you think of things, and how they were going to effect you before you did them? Ya know, cause and effect? You could only imagine how Kylo was going to react when he found out about you and Maul and honestly you just wanted the world to open up and swallow you whole rather than deal with that. But, he always somehow figured everything out, so, you'd have to muster up the courage to do so. After a nap though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You didn't know how long you had fallen asleep for but it didn't feel like you were rested at all when you were stirred awake by something. When you opened your eyes, after rubbing them a couple times, you saw Kuruk. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Master Ren's having a meeting. He wants you there." Kuruk spoke softly, and stretched his gloved hand out to you to help you get up from the bed. You groaned not wanting to move from the comfortable sleeping position you'd been in. You gently placed the teddy bear against the wall, and latched onto his hand, pulling yourself up. Once you were on your feet, you took a moment, letting his hand go and stretched your hands above your head stretching. You and Kuruk both looked to one another when your back cracked a couple times. A smile formed on your face, and you rolled your shoulders. </p><p>Kuruk stepped towards the doorway, and waited for you as you grabbed a handful of clothes and stepped into the bathroom. His eyes grew wide, and a smile graced his unmasked faced when you came out of the bathroom in short black short that hugged your form nicely, thigh high black socks, a black shirt underneath, which he couldn't tell was sleeves, short sleeved, or long sleeved because you had a hooded cloak on over it. The hood of the cloak was pulled over your head, and you walked with confidence through the room. You did your normal routine of gearing up with your weapons, and smiled at him. </p><p>"Alright, let's do this shit." You couldn't imagine why Kylo all of a sudden wanted you to be apart of the meetings. You assumed that after your last encounter that he'd be pissed off that you hadn't gone to see him later on, but you had a small part of you that was hopeful he'd forgotten about the incident entirely. You walked next to Kuruk down the corridors, and when you came upon the conference room, your eyes moved over every person there. The Knights, what was left of them anyways, Mando, seated in a chair right on the side of the table by Kylo, and Maul on the other side of the table from Mando. There was a chair directly beside Kylo, and you gulped knowing it was for you. As you moved through the room you could feel all eyes on you, and had you not been so sleepily it would of made you uncomfortable, but never the less you walked carelessly through the room, and took your seat next to Kylo. </p><p>Mando shifted in his seat a bit when his gaze landed on you at the doorway. You were okay. He sighed in relief, and his face softened when you looked at him for a brief moment. He felt a lot better seeing you in person, and that you were fine. He'd been worrying about what came of you since he hadn't seen you since the other day. He gave you a half-witted smile when you sat down and you had returned the gesture. </p><p>Maul's eyes locked onto your form when you strolled through the room, his golden eyes shimmering with appreciation at your outfit. He leaned back into his chair, bringing his left leg up onto his knee, and linked his fingers together placing them onto his lap. </p><p>Once you were settled and the room seem to be more calm, Kylo's tapping ontop of the table with the hilt of his lightsaber seized. He cleared his throat speaking calmly. He hadn't even looked at you once, though he wanted to. He was hurt from you not coming to see him, but he was trying to play it off like he wasn't. "I've gathered you all here because we've got some things to discuss. For starters, Mando," He turned his head facing the bounty hunter. "He is our bounty hunter now. He's agreed to terms which bind him here, until I deem his duties fulfilled. You will show him the same respect you show you superiors." His eyes moved over every single person in the room, and stopped on you. He glanced down at you, taking in your features, wanting to bend down and plant his lips onto your soft ones. He was lost in wishful thinking for a moment, and snapped back to reality when your big doe like eyes looked up and into his. "As you all know, or most of you know, Maul is here to train Y/N. In accordance to my previous orders of leaving her alone, that is still in place. None of you, and I mean none of you," His head quickly snapped in Maul's direction, meeting his gaze and narrowing his eyes. "Are to touch her, talk to her, engage with her of any sorts. She's to be left alone until her training is done and she decides whether she wants to stay or not." </p><p>Kuruk's face scrunched together, and he lowered his gaze to the ground. Damn. Why did it make him so sad at the thought that you leaving? He hadn't felt sympathy, empathy, or any sort of care towards anyone in a really long time, if ever, why you? What made you so special? He was racking his mind trying to figure it out. Honestly though, it was nice to have someone on board who weren't a Knight, or Kylo, or any of the sort. He had 'friendships' with them sure, but not like he felt he was establishing with you, and he didn't want that to go away. Of course he'd never ever admit this to anyone, ever. He knew that he'd be deemed weak, and pathetic, and probably lose his ranks in the Knights Of Ren. If not be killed. So, keeping yours and his conversations and interactions under the radar was top priority. </p><p>You had seen Kuruk stir in his chair at Kylo's words and you knew the reason. You knew the Knight didn't want you to leave, and it warmed your heart. Finally, someone actually showing a little bit of kindness to you. It was nice in comparison to all the other wonderful treatments you'd received from the men. Your face was till red from Kylo's words directed indirectly at Maul. He knew. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What was he going to do? Why was he so calm? How come he wasn't getting up and slicing the man to bits? How come he just sat there? There was a part of you that felt offended by the fact that Kylo wasn't lunging at the man in a jealous rage, but the more rational part of your brain knew that wasn't the appropriate way to handle things anyways. You let out a sigh much louder than you had expected when you tilted your head back into the back of the chair, and scooched lower into it. </p><p>Kylo's head whipped around and he looked your body up and down. "I'm sorry am I boring you?"</p><p>Your brows knitted together, and your head flew right back up to look at his face. His eyes were darker than normal, and he had an annoyed look washed over his features. "No."</p><p>"Then if it's okay with you, I'd like to continue. " Kylo was obviously mocking you, but he waited for your response. This confused you, but you skeptically spoke. </p><p>"Yeah...Go ahead...." You blinked a couple times, and your eyes frantically darted back and forth. You looked away from him when he turned away from you, and you rolled your eyes, now looking over at Vicrul. You hadn't mean to make eye contact with him, but you saw a strange, yet familiar look in his eyes. None of the Knights had their masks on so it was easy to read their faces, and see their facial expressions. That's probably why Kylo had demanded none of them wear them to the meetings so he could read the room, and see their responses without them saying anything. Honestly it was smart. </p><p>Vicrul had smirked when you looked at him, not being able to himself as his mind immediately wandered to earlier in the kitchen. He wished he could get up right now, walk over to you and bend you over the table in front of everyone. He pursed his lips together, holding his groan of disapproval at the sexual frustration growing inside of him, and he looked away from you quickly hoping that would help.</p><p>Ap'lek, and Cardo just sat there listening attentively to Kylo's words. Why? They weren't sure. It's not like any of the Knights followed Kylo's orders when it related to you what so ever. They basically did what they wanted but they'd let Kylo think they were hearing every word he was saying and that they were soaking it in. </p><p>Kylo spoke again. "I will be having troopers keep their eyes out, and they will be telling me if anyone breaks these rules. I won't have any of it. There's been enough chaos and destruction on this ship, and I'm sick of it. I won't stand for it anymore. I am trying to get back on course with my own aspirations, and I can't do that if I'm constantly worried about what's going to happen to her." The words just came out on their own, he hadn't meant to say it so that he sounded to vulnerable and caring. His face flushed with color when he saw Maul grin out of the corner of his eye. He could see the faces of the Knights as they stared at him in utter shock. Honestly, he couldn't believe he just said what he had said either, but it was too late to take it back now. He could say it meant it differently than how it came out. He was overthinking the whole scenario in his head. His mind reeling and spinning and he just sat there, frozen for a few minutes. </p><p>Your face lit up at Kylo's words. He had you full attention now. Did he just basically admit to caring about you? You felt your heart nearly drop into your stomach and you tipped your head to the side, your eyes baring into the side of his face hoping he'd feel it and look at you. </p><p>Vicrul rolled his eyes at Kylo. Kuruk hadn't been wrong, the man had been acting very odd since the other day, and it was throwing everyone off kilter. He was being, well the only word he could think to describe it was, kinder. He'd nearly choked when Kylo and him went to Mando's cell, and Kylo struck a deal with him instead of killing him for killing one of the Knights. He knew the exact reason why Kylo was acting this way too, because of you. He wasn't really sure how he felt about it. In a way it was nice to not be constantly ridiculed, and hollered at, and him specifically not having to run around picking up after Kylo's little temper tantrums, but in another way, it was also creepy and unnatural for Kylo to be expressing normal human emotions other than rage, anger, hatred, just genuine bad guy shit. </p><p>Kylo sighed finally, deciding that if anyone had anything to say about what he just said, they'd better say it now, or forever hold their peace. "We're going to make hers and Mandos stay here pleasant. We want people to want to be here. I see now that forcing someone to stay isn't the way to get them to stay. No matter how many times you chase after them and bring them back." Now he had turned to look at you, his eyes flashed with a glimmer you'd never seen in him before, and it made your whole body stiffen. You honestly felt warm all over, and you were completely taken back by how open and concerned for your well-being and over state of character Kylo was being. Your first thought though was that this was some sort of ruse, and he was luring you into some false sense of security and he was planning something awful. You had to stay on the defensive. You just had no trust for anyone on the ship. Granted, Kuruk was slowly starting to become someone maybe you could, but you still were skeptical about that. Too many things had taken place, and you'd been fucked over too many times to just think there wasn't something else going on here. </p><p>Kylo's hands pressed flat against the table, and he shoved himself to a standing upwards position. He glanced around the room, and spoke firmly now. "I've got a mission for Mando, and the Knights, if you guys are interested. I've got word of a Kyber Krystal on llum. I'd like you to go and retrieve it for me." He wasn't asking though, he was demanding and the Knights, and even Mando knew it. He looked to Vicrul for a response. </p><p>"Of course Master Ren. We'll go prepare the ship, and what have you." He groaned when he rose to his feet, thankfully the erection that had started to form in his pants when he was thinking about you had gone down by now. He turned on his heels, gesturing to the other Knights to follow. They did. Mando rose slowly, skeptically, and he looked at you with very concerned, sad eyes. </p><p>You mouthed the words, 'Go, I'll be fine. Be careful.' He gave you a head nod, and followed out after the Knights exiting the room. That just let you, Maul, and Kylo now. You could feel the awkwardness already building up. You just sat there, glancing between the men with wide eyes, waiting for Kylo to bring it up. You would of bet your life on it that he was going to. </p><p>Maul lowered his foot that had been crossed up over his knee to the ground, and he was literally about to rise from his chair, but Kylo's hand flew up in a choke hold, keeping him in his seated position. Maul's golden eyes grew big and his hands flew up to reach at the invisible force there. </p><p>Kylo wasn't going to leave it unaddressed, he just had to pick the right time and place to address it, which was now. He wanted to make sure it was either just him and Maul, but more ideally, the three of you. He sauntered around the table, closing in on the red skinned, horned man, and he lowered his head down to the side of his face, all that somewhat good natured attitude he had just been using a few minutes ago out the window. "So you think that what I meant when I said train her, teach her everything you know, implied sexually as well?"</p><p>Maul shook his head the best he could against the force. His hands had flailed around a bit longer before giving up and lowering down to his sides. He just stared into Kylo's dark lit eyes in front of him.</p><p>"I will tell you that is most certainly not what I meant. However," He kept the force hold around Mual's throat, but her turned on his heels towards you. "If you hadn't wanted it, I guess it never would have happened, am I correct? I honestly thought me getting you all hot and bothered, you'd come crawling to me... I guess I was wrong. Now, because you want to be such a whore, you're going to fuck him. In front of me."</p><p>Your face drained of all color at Kylo's words, and you shifted upwards into your chair. Was he being serious? No way. He was kidding. He had to be kidding. You chuckled half heartedly thinking he was joking but as soon as you had you quickly realized he was dead ass. "No Kylo. I made a mistake, I had a moment of weakness and I caved to my primal urges. It wasn't like that was my intentions. I'm sorry. It just kind of happened." You spoke nothing but the truth. Not that Maul didn't deserve all the credit in the world for being a fine specimen, but it wasn't like you woke up with it in your head to bang him. </p><p>"I don't care. Do what you're told.... or else." Kylo's voice was harsh, cold again. He reached his other hand out, and gently used the force to lift you from the chair. It didn't go unnoticed how gently he was being, and your eyes looked to him begging him not to do this. </p><p>"Don't do this Kylo, please." </p><p>"Why shouldn't I? This is what you wanted, HIM!" He growled, tugging you a bit harsher towards him. He used the force to bend you over the table, and he glared back at Maul. "You shouldn't be touching things that don't belong to you."</p><p>Maul sneered through a half ass smirk. Kylo didn't intimidate him. He wasn't afraid of the consequences that Kylo thought he might reign down on him. He let his body go limp under the force choke, feeling the muscles in his neck not being squeezed as hard as before. "Do...your...worst.... " His tone was dangerously low, egging Kylo on.</p><p>Kylo about lost his shit right there at the cockiness that resonated from Maul. How dare he act so coy, and sly. How dare he put his filthy sith paws all over his girl. He narrowed his eyes, and released the force hold on the man's neck. He did the same with you. He just glanced between the two of you for a second thinking. You could see the gears moving in his head as his upper lip curled upwards in a twitch. </p><p>You didn't dare move from the position Kylo had you bent over in ontop of the table fearful if you had moved, he might cut the last hold on his sanity he was fighting so hard to hold onto. Your golden eyes glistened with dread. "Kylo, please,..." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to think!" Kylo's words echoed through the room, his range being a lot higher than he expected. He turned on his heels, and paced back and forth behind you. He needed to do something, but he was at a complete loss as to what. If it had been a mistake, and an unplanned circumstance, then he supposed he could try and look past it, but what if you were lying, again? He sneered at the idea, the corner of his left eye now twitching. His gloved hands locked into each other behind his back as he paced back and forth. Then an idea came to him. His expression went from deep contemplation to very ominous, and wicked. He stopped walking when he was directly behind you, and he placed both his hands on your ass cheeks, squeezing. "If you want to act like a whore, you're going to get treated like one." He looked to Maul. "As for you," He paused, and narrowed his eyes again. His golden green eyes looked almost black now. "It was a two person ordeal, but her actions were completely uncalled for. She knew who to come to if she needed to get fucked. Yet, she chose you. Now she's going to know what it feels like to have the thing she truly wanted, and then thing she chose, and then she'll have nothing." He planned on letting Maul do whatever he wanted to you, as he was going to. You wanted to just parade around and fuck whoever, when you should of been coming to him right along, then that's what he'd give you. He'd teach you not to be so careless with your actions, and how everything had cause and effect. </p><p>Your shuddered at his touch, and then again at his words. You went to open your mouth, and Kylo caught it out of the corner of his eye, and he used the force to shut your mouth closed. You whimpered against it, once again your eyes big and begging. </p><p>Maul was honestly just lost at this point. Kylo's logic made zero sense. He was mad about you and him fucking, and yet he was going to let him fuck you again? He pondered the reasoning behind it, there had to have been some sort of piece of it that made sense to Kylo.... but it was fucking totally gone to him. He rolled his head side to side, and he looked down at you ontop of the table. He eyed you up and down, realizing that you had looked kind of good in your out, and honestly, if this wasn't as awkward as it was, he would of jumped at the invitation. Yet, he hesitated. "I don't think this makes a whole lot of sense."</p><p>"It doesn't need to make sense to you. As I said, she acts like a whore, she'll get treated like one. Now, either you can willingly participate in this, or," Kylo's gloved hand raised into the air threateningly. "I can make you, which honestly would be really weird..." </p><p>Maul shook his head. "Nah, Nah. Don't need to do all that. I just think you're being a bit harsh in your punishment here. Can't you just spank her or something? Like clearly she's sorry." </p><p>"She isn't sorry. If she was sorry she wouldn't have hurt me like this." As soon as it came out from his mouth, Kylo regretted it. He felt embarrassment wash over him, and he became immediately enraged at himself. He growled, using the force to spread your legs apart, and yanked your panties off with the hand that had been raised at Maul, now raised at you. </p><p>Maul smirked knowing Kylo had just fucked up, and he chuckled. "You really care about her huh? Why can't you just admit it? Is it really so hard?" His was treading down dangerous territory and he knew it. He would walk through it with his head held high though. He was a button pusher, he liked to push people to their limits to see how far they'd really go. He watched as Kylo frustratingly worked at his pants, and sloppily pulled his cock out. </p><p>Kylo ignored the mans words feeling himself being consumed once more by all the rage that had been building inside of him. He wanted to break shit to relieve some of the stress, but he didn't want to. He couldn't. His focus wasn't on Maul at all anymore, not caring if he joined him or not at this point. He just wanted you to himself. He wanted that from the beginning of this whole ordeal but he just was too wrapped up in punishing you and Maul that he didn't know how to handle the situation. He finally glimpsed over to Maul, and spoke softly, working one hand up and down his length. "Either you can stay and join, or you can leave. I don't fucking care anymore." </p><p>Maul looked at your face, trying to read what you were feeling and thinking. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to think it over, probably because the longer he stood there, the more he could feel the tension rising in the air, and it was distracting him. "I've got shit i got to go do. I'll just let you love birds be." He honestly sighed at himself when he made that decision. It felt right. He'd already done enough damage, and he didn't want to just add to the list of things Kylo was holding over your head justifying your punishments. He slinked his way through the room, and took his leave. </p><p>That left you and Kylo. Kylo was stroking himself still between your legs, looking you over like a prey to its victim. He could feel the animal inside of him scratching at the surface to jump out and attack but he fought it back. He used the force to flip you over, your legs one either side of him, and he looked down into your eyes. He lowered his body onto yours, and he whispered softly. "I could have taken care of you little mouse. Why?" He sounded almost pained, and you felt a piece of your heart break because of it. </p><p>Your face scrunched together and you mumbled underneath the force hold. He shook his head at you, and you realized he didn't want an answer. Your eyes moved from his face to his hand working up and down his cock, and you felt yourself pulsing between your legs. He was literally pissed the fuck off at you, and ready to fuck your brains out, and you were turned on? The audacity. Yet, you were giving into it, kind of wishing he'd grab ahold of your hips, and slam into you, driving you into the table.  </p><p>Kylo could feel the desire slowly building inside of you, and he grimaced. That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted you to want him, to need him, to beg for him with your body. He wanted you to realize that the connection there was between the two of you was unlike anything else, and he needed you to understand that. He needed you to understand how badly he needed you, and just how badly you needed him, whether you wanted to admit it or not. "Little mouse, do you want this?" He leaned his hips into your body, pressing the head of his cock over the top of your clit slowly. He watched your face, studying your facial expressions. He felt your hips rise up into his lower stomach, and abdomen, and he chuckled. "I know you do. I can feel the desire seeping from your pores. I can feel-" He paused, taking a second to dip the tip of his cock down to your wet, warm opening, and slicked himself with your wetness. "Need... If you wanted me so bad, how come you didn't come and see me? I was waiting for you, and you never showed up." </p><p>Again, the pain in his voice made you feel guilty as hell. You would of defended yourself, and apologized but the force hold and what not made that kind of hard. When he dragged the head of his cock back and forth over your sex, you could feel the wetness dripping from your opening, and down your ass cheeks. You felt your heart beat thudding against your chest faster and faster with every passing second, and your chest rose up and down exaggeratedly. You were breathing labor intensively through your nose, trying to fill your lungs with as much air as you could. Your golden sith eyes grew wide when he started to work the head of his hard throbbing wet cock inside of you. He gradually inched in more and more, until finally he was to the base of his groin, and as deep into you as he could get. He grunted softly feeling the wetness completely surround him, and the vibrations and pulses of your walls. He sat there, still for a few moments enjoying the sensations. He slowly started to pull out of you, slipping a hand up to your stomach and down to your sensitive nerve. He worked at it carefully, accurately as he began drawing different designs on the bud. His eyes didn't look to your face for a long while, focused on looking down at the sight of him pulling his cock almost all the way out of you, and then slowly working it back inside of you. He did this more times than you could count, and you felt your entire body get warmer, and your opening get wetter and wetter against him at his actions. Why was this so fucking hot? How did this feel so fucking good? Yes, you'd had your fun with the Knights, and now with Maul, and it wasn't the worst thing you'd ever experienced but as  Kylo fucked you now, it was an indescribable feeling. It was like the whole world around you melted away, and it was just you two, colliding into one another through your own little world. Was he using the force to manipulate you into feeling the things you were feeling right now or was this real life? You didn't care to find out, and you just let the feeling of pure euphoria wash over you as he gradually started a quicker pace. He was still drawing patterns and designs on your clit, making you body jolt everytime he'd pressed to hard. Your response to his efforts only amused him, and he would do it a few more times, just for his own enjoyment. </p><p>Kylo finally rose his gaze to yours, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he had started a faster pace inside of you now. He saw that your eyes were filled with just as much pleasure as his, and he figured it was an appropriate time to remove the force from your mouth. He rose a finger upwards though and waved it back and forth in front of you. "I don't want to hear about it. Just moan like the good girl you are, and take my cock." His voice faltered a bit towards the end, trying to hold back his moan. He couldn't and he let it out finally. </p><p>Your eyes rolled to the back of your head at the sounds, the feelings, everything Kylo was doing. It was all so hot, and turning you on so much, you could feel your orgasm threatening to break any minute. His cock was plunging into you now and his hips were slamming down into yours hard and fast. He had positioned his hand a bit at an angle, but he didn't take his fingers from your nerve once, still working at it, except faster and just a bit more applied pressure. You sat there with your legs swung over the sides of the table, Kylo between them fucking into your core, playing with your clit, and you just let your body do whatever it was going to do in response to him. Your walls clamped around him, your hips arched up and down into his, your lip quivered everytime he'd hit your clit just right. You felt yourself literally just a couple more seconds away from cumming, and Kylo could tell as well. </p><p>"Beg for it." </p><p>"W-what?" You were just shocked at his words that's why you responded with what you did. It wasn't that you hadn't heard him. </p><p>"I said, beg for it. Ask for permission. Tell me you want it." Kylo's words were almost whispered but they sounded so blissful and seductive. So dark and low. He grunted after he spoke, and his eyes rolled upwards, and then back down to look at you. </p><p>You blushed, but obliged. "Kylo, please. Please let me cum. I want it so bad. I need it. Please." You tried to sound sexy as you begged the man, but you just felt honestly idiotic. Apparently he didn't think so cause his face looked like he'd just won the lottery, a huge ass, smug ass smirk across it. </p><p>"Good girl." He watched as your body convulsed up into his, and he kept as his minstrations, bringing you through your orgasm, and then slowly stopped the motions onto your clit, not wanting to over stimulate you. He stilled thrusted into you though, for a little while longer, and he finally reached his own peak. He shot his seed in you, and grunted loudly. His eyes fluttered the entire time through his orgasm, and he shuddered between your legs. He needed a moment to regain his strength. He just came extremely hard, and his mind was spinning from it. He took deep breaths, and wiped the sweat off from his forehead. He took a moment to glance down at you, and he took in your features again. You were beautiful. He pulled his cock out from you slowly, and he tucked himself into his pants. He reached a hand out, offering to help you up from the table. </p><p>You blushed, and took it, and he pulled you up. You jumped down from the table, and to your feet. You bent down and grabbed your panties, shimmying them back on quickly. You for sure wanted another nap. That was a pretty intense orgasm, and your body was still experiencing the aftermath of it as you stood there. Your knees wobbled a bit, and you could feel your body swaying just the slightest. </p><p>Kylo noticed and he chuckled. "Come on." He grabbed ahold of your hand, and led you out of the conference room. Confusion washed over you as he escorted you through the cooridors, and led you down towards,.....his quarters? Your eyes lit up in even more confusion. You glanced upwards at him, and bit you bottom lip. The door to his room hissed open, and he tugged you inside it. He stopped walking, and turned to face you. "I..." He looked at the ground when he spoke now, embarrassed. "I'd like you to stay with me tonight...." </p><p>You choked on air at his words, not expecting that at all. Your heart beat sped up to about a thousand beats per minute, and you could feel your body starting to sweat from nervousness. Was he being serious or was he fucking with you? You panicked internally, and when you went to respond all that came out were little squeals. </p><p>Kylo's brow rose in the air and he finally looked at you again, now confusion on his face. "Uhm," He brought his free hand up to his head, and ran it through his hair. "Never mind. I-" He let go of your hand, and you frowned when he did. He turned away from you. "Just leave."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"What?" He glared, and once again, turned to look at you. "You obviously don't want to stay here, so just leave, or else." He growled. </p><p>"No." </p><p>Okay, now Kylo was getting annoyed again. He hated that he couldn't just handle emotions properly, and that you were being obstinate. He hated that he didn't know if you wanted to stay with him or not, and he hated that he even cared about how much he cared about it. His frustrations internally were bubbling over. You could see it in his eyes but they disappeared slowly when you grabbed ahold of his hand, and tugged him over towards his bed. You climbed up into it, and yanked him down to it. He slowly, cautiously crawled up next to you, and when he laid down, you rolled over the top of him. If this whole cuddling thing was about to go down, you were going to be the little spoon. He just stared at you, utterly lost at what happens next. You grabbed ahold of his arms, and wrapped them around your body, as you scooched towards his body, facing him. Your head lowered to his chest, and your leg splayed out over the top of his. He still looked at you, less confused this time, but more intrigued. He felt the warmth of your body on his, and it immediately brought him comfort. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold on you, bringing you as close to him as he could, and he sighed. You could feel and hear his heart beat through his clothed chest, and you closed your eyes, listening to it. You'd both fallen asleep in minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Mando and the Knights flew through space, silently. No one said anything to anyone. It was awkward as fuck but it was what it was. Mando didn't mind it. He didn't know what he would even talk about with them if he tried to start a conversation. He sat in the middle of the group of the Knights, resting his head back against the wall. </p><p>Vicrul had been messing around on a datapad trying to figure out the best route to get to llum. He had pulled up several different maps, each one harder to navigate through than the other, and he was growing more and more frustrated. He stood to his feet, and loudly stomped to where Kuruk was seated in the pilots seat. "Look."</p><p>Kuruk slowly turned his head to the side, and glanced down at the map. His brows knitted together under his mask in frustration. Great. Navigate through a asteroid field, or pass by a black hole that they could potentially get sucked into. He sighed. "Well, I think we're going to try to navigate through the asteroid field."</p><p>Vicrul's mouth curled up. "You sure you can handle that?" He was just giving his fellow Knight shit. He knew how skilled Kuruk was at piloting, and that if that was the route he was choosing it was for a reason. </p><p>Kuruk ignored Vicrul's attempt to make fun at him, and he typed the coordinates into the GPS. He grabbed ahold of the lever, and pushed it forwards. The ship started to move very quickly as they got ready to jump through hyper space. The stars and space around the ship all collided together in a blur and the ship shot through hyper space, shooting them out in the middle of the asteroid field. Kuruk yanked the lever downwards avoiding a large asteroid that had been heading right for them. </p><p>Vicrul nearly lost his balance when Kuruk sent the ship flying. He braced himself on the ceiling, and stepped outwards, to regain his balance. He shot Kuruk a dirty look knowing he couldn't see him. "A little warning next time."</p><p>"Just sit down. This is going to be a bumpy ride." </p><p>Vicrul heeded his 'brothers' words, and made his way back to his seat on the bench. He looked to Mando who was holding onto the the front of the bench for dear life as the ship tipped to the right, then left. He didn't like that Mando was now apart of their group. He didn't trust him. Not one bit. </p><p>Cardo and Trudgen looked between one another, and they opted that strapping into their seats was the best option, and quickly tugged the black straps from the wall over their chest, and locked themselves in place as the ship skillfully made its way through the dangerous asteroid field. When they finally made it through it without any damage, or causalities, Kuruk grimaced. He lowered the ship into llum's orbit, and when they broke through the clouds, the snow covered planet illuminated his eyes under his mask. He could feel the change in the air as he lowered the ship onto the snow surface, and turned the ship off when he finally had landed. "Let's go boys. We've got a crystal to find." He reached for his specialized blaster, and he walked through the ship. The other Knights and Mando unbuckled themselves from their seats, geared up themselves and strolled out of the ship. </p><p>Mando looked around, and he listened attentively. It was very quiet there. His eyes scanned over the horizon, taking in the snowy landscape admiringly. He'd only seen snow one other time, and he thought it was beautiful. He could hear the snow falling from the sky, and landing onto the ground beneath them ever so softly. It was serene. Peaceful even. Little did the Knights, or Mando know that the Rebellion had gotten word through a reliable source about the fact the last black Kyber Crstyal being here, hidden away, and they had shown up not too long before they had. One by one they climbed down from a snowy rocky cliff, and into a maze-like valley at the bottom. Mando's guard was up, not trusting that things were as quiet as they were. Something in the pit of his stomach didn't settle right. As they moved through the maze type landscape, they came upon the opening of a very large cave. He tipped his helmeted head to the side, and he narrowed his eyes. "Anyone else got a bad feeling?"</p><p>As soon as he said it, he heard an almost battle cry like scream echo through the air, and foot steps running towards them from out of the dark. A group of rebels came from the shadows, running towards them. Mando steadied himself aiming his blaster up to one of them. The Knights all raised their weapons, and in no time shots, blasts, and screams erupted in the valley, echoing up into the air. </p><p>Vicrul's eyes landed on Poe immediately recognizing him from his time on their ship and he chuckled. "Rebel scum."</p><p>"Over-grown man child." Poe spat back aiming his blaster up and pulled the trigger at the Knight. Cardo had his flamethrower spread across his back, and he reached up for it and held it out in front of him. The large flame shot from it, hitting one of the rebels directly, and the mans whole body lit up and he flailed around, falling to the snowy ground and rolled trying to put himself out. </p><p>Ap'lek stared at the sight before him utterly amused. Rebel scum. That's what they deserved. He growled when he felt a fist slam into his back and turned to see a small little brunette haired rebel girl. She had big doe like eyes that were filled with fear as he turned to face her. He grinned under his mask, and reached out, grabbing her throat into his hand with the hand that wasn't holding his weapon. He spun his whole body around, her too, and held her in the air, against the rocky wall. He shook his head. "You've made a grave mistake girl." He watched as the panic rose inside of her enjoying it thoroughly. </p><p>Poe and Vicrul looked as though they were doing an extravagant dance as they fought one another. Poe had been skillfully avoiding his attacks, and Vicurl his. Poe had attempted to take a couple shots at the Knight with his blaster, only getting his weapon smacked from his hand with the end of Vicruls scythe. He groaned, and he tried to side step around the Knight to retrieve it which he later found out that was a mistake. Vicrul spun his scythe through the air, and the bladed end sliced through the front of Poe's body. It had torn the fabric of his shirt, and into his skin. Vicrul tugged it along the surface hard, and pressed into it with his weight, digging further into the skin. </p><p>Poe cried out at the contact, and his eyes shot down at his stomach. He immediately saw blood spewing from it, and he visibly frowned. He shook his head not letting this be how he was going to go down, and he rose a hand up, grabbing ahold of the end of the bladed end. The blade sliced through his skin as he did so, but he gripped it hard, ignoring it, and shoved it away from his stomach. He kept the firm hold on it as he stepped to the side, and twisted his wrist making the weapon spin in Vicrul's hold. He pulled it forwards, screaming as the skin was broken open to the bone, and he had managed to get the weapon out of the Knights hands. </p><p>Vicrul looked shook, and he acted quickly, lunging forwards to the man, and punching him in the throat. He watched the man release his weapon, and snatched it in the air before it could fall to the ground. He looked down at Poe, watching him fall to the snow ground hard. He crouched down next to him, and shook his head. "You should of just stayed at your pathetic base. Where's the Kyber crystal?"</p><p>"I'll never tell you." Poe's mouth filled with blood, and he gathered a wad of it, and spit it at the mans masked face. It hit him right where in the middle of the mask, and Vicrul growled. He brought a gloved hand to the large wound across the rebels stomach, and he peeled the pieces of skin open, shoving two fingers into the wound, and wiggling them around. </p><p>Poe screamed out in pain, his un-wounded hand flying out to shoo away the Knights hand. "I'm not going to tell you!" </p><p>Vicrul's head tipped up, and he wiped away the wad of spit and blood from his mask, and he chuckled, continuing to wiggle his fingers inside of Poe's stomach. "Fine." He pulled his hand way, and he grabbed his split open, bone sticking through hand, and he twisted it, snapping it. </p><p>Poe's eyes clenched shut when he felt his wrist break, and he gritted his teeth screaming between them. "YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING FIND IT."</p><p>Cardo, Ap'lek and Kuruk had taken the rest of the rebels out, now standing around Poe's dying body, looking down at him. Poe's eyes opened again hearing footsteps gather around him, and he just smiled his bloody teeth flashing at the group. He then looked, and saw the bounty hunter slowly approaching. He'd seen Mando before. They were what he thought was considered to be friendly. His eyes grew big in the hopes Mando would help him. </p><p>Mando slowly approached Poe, and he sighed under his breath seeing the desperate look in his eyes. He could see that Poe was begging him to help him, but he couldn't. Poe and him had spent some time in a cantina together, and Mando had become kind of fond of him. He was funny. Big hearted. He turned his head away from Vicrul's assaults against Poe, and slowly walked towards the entrance of the cave. He couldn't sit there and watch his friend be tortured. It made him feel like straight garbage that he couldn't do anything about it either. He had made a deal with Kylo and he wasn't one to break his agreements. Especially when it came to his life. He made his way into the darkened cave, his eyes under his mask trying to adjust, but failing. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the world's smallest little flashlight, holding it out in front of him so he could at least see where he was walking. He stepped over large boulders. </p><p>Vicrul didn't want to spend anymore time with the rebel. He'd been squeezing his split open hand to cause him more pain, but it grew boring quickly. He let the hand go, and rose to his feet. He looked at both sides of Poe seeing the large pool of blood spilling from him, and he grimaced. "You'll either bleed to death, or you'll freeze to death." He spoke with certainty, and turned to the Knights. He motioned for them to follow him, and they all walked towards the cave, disappearing into the darkness. </p><p>Poe groaned, slipping his unhurt hand into the inside of his brown jacket, and reached for a datapad he had hidden away. He placed it down onto his chest, picking his head up so he could see it, and he moved his hand over it, pressing buttons. He was sending out a distress signal to anyone who picked up on the transmission/frequency. His head fell back down to the ground, and he closed his eyes. He was probably going to die. He could feel the blood pouring down his sides, and feel it dripping from his hand, and he could feel the lightheadedness coming on strong. </p><p>Mando had been walking through the maze-like cave system for a few moments when he finally came to one area that was lit up. Confused at how that was possible, he stepped further into the room, and looked around him seeing the thin layers of ice that made up the ceiling above him, shining light down into the cave. He looked and he heard something fumbling behind a large boulder to his right side. He saw a couple rocks tumble forwards into eye sight and he tipped his head to the side. He silently crouched down, and made his way over to the side of it. He rounded the corner, with his blaster pistol raised, and his finger on the trigger but what he saw made him stop. His face lit with concern when he saw a young girl crouched holding her arms around her legs, and absolute terror on her face. She had on some old looking brown baggy pants, and a large brown shirt that was draped in rebel-like robes over it. Mando was shook. A child? Here? Why? Maybe they hadn't expected the Knights to figure out where the crystal was, and that they'd be just in and out. But that didn't explain why she hadn't stayed on the ship. He felt conflicted. He knew if the Knights found her, she'd be dead on sight. He couldn't have that. He reached his hand outwards, and tipped his head to the side, speaking softly when he did. "Come on, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." </p><p>The little girl shook her head, and the tears that were streaming down from her eyes fell down off her cheeks and chin when she did. She clutched onto herself tighter, her big blue eyes staring at Mando with anger and sadness. "Where's Mr.Poe? I want Mr.Poe." </p><p>Mando's heart instantly broke at her words. He gulped trying to figure out what he was going to say. Before he had the chance to, his attention was drawn to the sound of the Knights approaching and he internally panicked. His heart beat raced, and he looked between where their footsteps were and the girl. "Stay here, and be quiet." Mando quickly turned on his heels, and started towards the middle of the cave again. He stood there, his blaster in front of him as the Knights filed into the large lit up area. </p><p>Vicrul's eyes moved up and down Mando suspiciously. "Did you find the crystal?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"Did you look everywhere?" Vicrul didn't believe the man, and gestured for the other Knights to have a look around. Mando wanted to tell them to stop, but that would of been utter suspicious. </p><p>"Of course, and it's not here." He was lying obviously, because he hadn't even gotten that far. His eyes followed Cardo as he started over towards the boulder where the girl was hidden behind and he gulped. </p><p>Vicrul's face scrunched together under his mask at Mando's action, and he narrowed his eyes looking over to where Cardo was. Something wasn't right about this. He watched attentively, and then heard the Knight call out. "There's a girl over here." Vicrul's head snapped to Mando, and he growled. "I fucking knew something was up. Bring her to me." He demanded to Cardo.</p><p>Mando watched as Cardo led the girl towards the middle of the room, despite her cries of protest, and he held her there by her arm in front of Vicrul. Mando wanted to leap forwards, and smash the back of the helmet of the Knight, but he knew he couldn't act irrationally. He was fearful for how this was going to play out. The other Knights continued their search for the crystal coming up empty handed. The girl whined and wiggled her arm around trying to get the Knight to release her. </p><p>Vicrul stepped to the girl, seeing the discoloration on the knuckles of her left hand and reached down, grabbing it. He pried her fingers apart, and chuckled when he now held the black crystal in his own hand. "Got it boys. Let's get out of here." He called to the other Knights, and he looked at Mando. Mando could feel the death stare from where he was. He imagined Vicrul would have words for Kylo when they got back, but he didn't care. "Bring the girl." He turned on his heels, and started back out the way they had come in, everyone following after him, Mando last. He wanted to keep an eye on Cardo and the girl, just to make sure nothing too bad happened. He didn't understand why Vicrul was bringing her back with them and not just killing her. He didn't want to know the reasoning. When they finally reached the snowy ground outside of the front of the cave, the little girl cried out, flailing around in Cardo's hold. He hadn't expected it, and she broke free from his grasp running to Poe's side. She knelt down next to him, her hands to his chest. "Mr.Poe..."</p><p>Poe's eyes fluttered open and he forced a weak smile to his lips. "Hey cutie." He was speaking very softly, and his eyes were glossed over. He coughed, blood spewing from his lips. "I need you to take this to a friend of mine... She's very beautiful. She'll be on the ship you're going to be on soon. You'll know her when you see her. She'll get this message out for me..." He slipped the girl the datapad, and lowered his head back to the ground. "Be a good girl ok kiddo? I love ya." He looked at her from the side, and winked. </p><p>The girl was grabbed by Mando this time, gently, and he had seen her slip the datapad into the inside of her robes. He glanced over his shoulder making sure no one else had seen it, and when he was sure they hadn't he whispered. "Careful." He led the girl down back through the maze like valley, and helped her up the side of the cliff to the ship. None of them had paid any attention to Poe, or cared that he was left there to die. Kuruk climbed into the ships pilot seat once more, and he started it up, taking off into the orbit.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo groaned as he opened his eyes, and he groggily looked down to his chest where you were nestled into him. A smirk graced his pale face, and he ran his hand through your hair gently. When you stirred a little bit, he spoke softly. "Get ontop." </p><p>You blinked a couple times, and you shot him half-sleep look. You didn't hesitate though, knowing exactly why he wanted you to get ontop of him. You moved your hand over his exposed, muscular torso, and to your panties. You tugged them down, quickly, and slowly climbed up and over his mid-section scooching your body down his, to his groin. He was hard as a rock through his pants, and your face lit red when you felt him twitch through the fabric. His hands gripped your hips, and he tugged you up just high enough so you could reach underneath you and undo his pants. Your fingers worked fast, and you slipped your hands past the fabric, and grabbed ahold of his large, thick length, tugging it free. You felt him pulse in your hand, and your pussy pulsed in response. His eyes were lustful, and he groaned, when you pressed the tip of him to your opening, and he lowered you down onto him. Your hands reached out to his bare chest, pressing flatly against it. When he lowered you all the way down onto him, and you felt his hips rise upwards, and grind into you, your lips parted in a moan. "Kylo..." </p><p>He grunted when you said his name, and he gripped harder on your hips, tugging you back and forth on his length. He moved you a lot quicker than you had anticipated he was going to and your torso and head flew forwards, landing onto the upper part of his chest. Your lips brushed against the skin, and you picked your head up a bit, moving to his collarbone as he started to fuck you. Your tongue swiped across the flesh covered bone, and slowly dragged across the skin to his neck. You had to pull your body up a bit to reach it, but when you had you grazed your teeth over the flesh, making him shudder. He kept his firm grip onto you, pulling his legs upwards, and pressing his knees against your ass, using it as leverage to thrust into your harder, and faster. He closed his eyes, pressing the back of his head against the pillow hard, feeling utter bliss, and euphoria. He felt your walls clench around him, and the head of his cock brushed against your cervix. </p><p>You nibbled, kissed, and gently bit his neck, moaning against it as he moved your body into his. You could feel every twitch, every pulse, every shudder throughout your whole body, and you could feel your core burning hot as your orgasm closed in. Your eyes shut, and you tightened against his cock hard, moaning out his name. "kylooooo."</p><p>Kylo's eyes shot open, and he turned his head, angling it down a bit to see your face as you cam on his cock. He saw how red and sweaty it was, and how your mouth parted just so. He lost himself when you convulsed against him, and he bucked into you wildly, digging his nails into the flesh on your hips when he finally came. "Fuckk," He whispered through gritted teeth. He froze when he came down from his high, and just laid there. </p><p>You pulled your head up, and shoved your upper body up, so you could sit up. You looked down at him, and he honestly looked dazed. You couldn't help but smile. He looked so good covered in sweat, and lost in bliss. You felt the grip he had on your hips loosen, and watched as his hands fell to his sides. His chest was heaving up and down, and you grinned wider. You slowly climbed off of him, and swung your feet over the edge of the bed, and rose to your feet. You were about to say something when the door hissed open and a trooper was in the doorway. </p><p>Kylo's head snapped to the door. "What?" That calmness and peaceful demeanor he had, gone in an instant. </p><p>"The Knights and Mando have returned. They brought a girl." </p><p>Kylo's face lit with rage and confusion as he flung upwards, and re-adjusted himself tucking his cock back into his pants. He rose to his feet, and ran a hand over your shoulder when he walked by. "What girl?"</p><p>"I don't know." The trooper spoke with terror to Kylo, and he followed after him when he walked down the hallway. You hadn't wasted time in putting your panties back on, or showering like you wanted to, you were curious as to what was happening, and you chased after Kylo. You finally caught up to him, and you glanced upwards to see his face. He looked pissed. Oh boy. As Kylo and you made your way through the corridors, you felt the energy, the power emitting from him. You felt bad for whoever this poor girl was because you knew she was about to face impending doom. When Kylo stepped into the bay, his head whipped in the direction where Mando, The Knights and their prisoner were. He blinked in shock seeing a young child. "Who the fuck is this?"</p><p>Vicrul stepped to Kylo. "She had the crystal. We ran into some rebels on llum, and we found her hiding behind a boulder. I thought we could maybe get some intel out of her. I'm sure she's seen enough to be useful to us in some manner."</p><p>The whole group turned around when Maul walked into the bay, and spoke. "That's the general's daughter."</p><p>Kylo's face lit with a sick twisted amusement. "Is that so?" He walked over to where Mando had ahold of the girl, and loomed over her, glaring at her coldly. "So you're a rebel scums daughter huh? Not just any rebel scum, the generals daughter?" The ideas that ran through his mind. He smirked, and looked to Mando. "She's your responsibility now. See to it she's put into a cell, and I don't want anything to happen to her. She's going to be my pawn." </p><p>Your face had contoured so many times in the past few minutes. She was a fucking child. You could hardly believe Kylo's words. What did he really think he was going to do with you? You shook your head, and you stepped over to Kylo, reaching out for his hand. "Kylo, come on. She's just a kid. She shouldn't be involved in this."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up! How dare you tell me what should and shouldn't be." His hand had flown up and smashed against your cheek sending you flying to the ground onto your knees at the impact and force. You hit the ground hard, and you felt completely embarrassed as you sat there. You stared in shock feeling the pain searing through your face. Well, his nice streak was over. You bit your lip, and rose to your feet, feeling a wave of bravery wash through you. "You're a fucking real asshole you know that? I really do despise you sometimes." You were meant to sound cold and bitter. All those warm gushy feelings you had from the night you had just spent with Kylo quickly replaced with rage. You turned on your feet, and stormed through the bay, to the corridors. You made eye contact with maul, who gave you a wink, and he whispered very quietly so Kylo or anyone could hear him. </p><p>"I'd never treat you like that. I'd never embarrass you in front of everyone." He knew that he was crossing the boundaries which Kylo had clearly put up, but he did what he wanted. He didn't have to obey Kylo's rules, and honestly, Kylo treating you the way he did, wasn't a good look. It only made Maul's point about his childish-ness more valid. He smirked at you, and you just scowled, brushing past him, and down the corridor towards your room. </p><p>Kylo was shocked at your words, but he didn't give it much thought. He knew he fucked up when he smacked you, but that goddamn mouth of yours. The audicity you had thinking you could put your two cents into HIS business. It made him so mad. "Get her to a cell now." He turned on his heels, and started towards the corridors. He paused when he got to Maul seeing the smirk on his face. "Got something to say?"</p><p>"Only that she's never going to love you if you keep fucking with her emotions. You can't be hot and then cold. Girls like consistency." He shrugged his shoulders, and looked towards the rebel girl, Mando and the Knights. "What exactly do you plan to do with her?"</p><p>"She's going to be my bargaining piece." Kylo didn't respond to Maul's words about you, for if he had, he would of lost his temper, and attacked. He sighed, and walked past him, not wanting to banter anymore, and made his way to his quarters again. Now he had to think how he was going to apologize to you. </p><p>Vicrul chased after Kylo, and the other Knights helped Mando in escorting the girl to a cell. <br/>"Master Ren!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Here." Vicrul held his hand out, handing over the black crystal to the man. Kylo had taken it, and his eyes lit up dangerously. Vicrul could see the man's gears turning in his head. That crystal was about to be a huge game changer. That crystal was about to bring so much power to the First Order. Everything was about to change, and it sent pleasurable and happy sick twisted thoughts through Vicrul's mind. </p><p>"Thank you, now let me be please." Kylo turned on his heels, clenching the crystal into his hands, and walked through the doors of his room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and stared at the beauty he held in his palm. The power it held. The potential it could bring. No, the things it was going to bring. He could feel a smile tug at his lips, but then he thought of you, and he frowned. He hadn't meant to react the way he did. He sighed heavily, and shook his head at himself. </p><p>You'd made it to your room, and you let out a loud slew of swear words as loud as your voice could go. Your hands clenched into fists, well one did, the other one couldn't with the wraps still around it, and your eyes clenched tightly closed. "FUCK KYLO! FUCK HIM HARD IN THE ASS! FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! FUCKING IGNORANT SELF-CENTERED, NARCISSISTIC, OVER-GROWN MAN CHILD!" </p><p>Kuruk hadn't joined the Knights in helping bring the girl to her cell, he had waited in the hallway till the coast was clear of the Knights and Mando, and even Maul had sauntered off, and he hurried down the corridors to your room. He paused when he finally got there, hearing you screaming from behind the door, and he immediately felt concerned. He stepped closer, and the doors hissed open, and he tipped his head to the side when he saw you on the floor, sobbing. He rushed to your side, placing a hand onto your back. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"No, I'm not. I fucking hate him." You didn't mean it, but you were so hurt, and embarrassed, and sad, and you didn't know how you felt. You turned your body, wrapping your arms around the Knight, and held him tightly, sobbing into his clothed chest. </p><p>Kuruk looked down at you for a moment, confused. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, and hugged you back. He let you sob against him, lowering his masked chin down onto the top of your head. "It's going to be okay. Kylo's just...well...he's Kylo." </p><p>"We spent the night together last night! We fucking cuddled! We had amazing sex! Both last night and this morning. He was so kind, and considerate,...." Your words came out through sobs, and you finally pulled away from him, lowering your gaze to the ground. "Kuruk. I'm pretty sure I love him, and he just...."</p><p>"You-" Kuruk paused letting your words process. "You love him?" </p><p>"I don't know, I think so. I've never felt this way about anyone before."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Kuruk had lifted you up off the floor, holding you to his chest tightly, as he carried you over to your bed. He placed you down ever so gently, and he hovered above you, looking down at your through his mask.</p><p>Your hands that were around his neck when he moved you moved to the sides of his mask, and you lifted it off slowly. Your pupils grew when you saw his face, and your cheeks started to get warm. A small blush crept over your face, and you held his mask in your left hand, lowering it to the edge of the bed. You let it fall to the ground carefully, and you grabbed ahold of his shoulders.</p><p>Kuruk just held himself above you with his hands at your sides, smirking now. His eyes flashed with lust, and he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. Your eyes made contact, and he shifted his body around. He lowered his hips to your groin, and moved back and forth over you, pressing into you.</p><p>You moaned when you felt his hard cock through his pants, and you arched your hips up into his. Your hands grabbed at his shirt greedily and you tugged it upwards. He had to lowere his torso to yours so you could take it off, and when he did, he smiled. Your caught the smile, and smiled back at him, tossing the shirt to the side.</p><p>He shoved his body upwards, resting ontop of you, carefully so he didn't crush you, and he grabbed your shirt, ripping it off over your head. His eyes flew to your breasts, and he wrapped his hands around your back, and pulled your torso upwards. In one quick motion he unclapsed your bra hook, and slowly lowered the straps off of your shoulders, and down your arms, brushing his gloved fingers down them slowly. That article of clothing joined the others on the floor. He brought one hand to his mouth and tugged it off, then did the same to the other. He let the gloves fall down onto your stomach, and he shoved them aside as well.</p><p>You lowered back down onto the bed, your eyes fixated on Kuruk. You could feel the lust, and the desire coming off of him, and you assumed he could feel yours as well. You didn't care. You wanted him to. Your hands flew out in front of you grabbing at the seam of his pants, and he grabbed ahold of your wrists gently. Your mouth formed into a pout when he stopped you.</p><p>"Ah, Ah, Ah. Not yet." He placed your arms down at your sides, and his eyes said 'Keep them there or else'. He shifted himself down your body, bringing his head down to your left breasts, and flicking his tongue over the mound. His other hand grabbed ahold of your right breast, squeezing softly. He took your mound between his fingers and twerked it. Your back arched up into him, and you moaned softly. Your eyes stayed on him, watching with one hundred percent interest, and curiosity.</p><p>Kuruk grimaced against your breasts, and he took your left nipple into his mouth. He licked it it, and then brushed his teeth against it. His eyes looked up to your face to see your reaction. He could see your eyes widen at his actions, and you moaned out again. He slowly removed his mouth from you, and kissed down the expansion of your stomach. He stopped when he got to your skirt, and his hands joined him, and they pushed the fabric up over your abdomen exposing your sex to him. He took his time looking over you, and his tongue swiped out across his bottom lip. He positioned himself between your legs, and lowered his mouth to your clit, his right hand running up the length of your leg. He slowly moved his fingers to your opening, and he played with your slickness, wetting his digits. He took your clit into his mouth, and trailed his tongue over it back and forth.</p><p>Your hands gripped at the blanket beneath you, and you dug your nails into the mattress. You moaned again, shutting your eyes, and let the waves of pleasure hit you. When he shoved his fingers into you, you squealed, clenching around them. He didn't waste anytime in starting a rhythm inside of you, and lapped at your clit greedily. Your head spun at how good it felt, and you lost yourself in the bliss. He found your sweet spot in no time, and kept wiggling his fingers upwards to hit it. You bit the inside of your cheek as you closed in on your orgasm, and you body shuddered harshly when you finally cam. You were sure you'd squeeze his fingers right off by how hard you tightened when you cam. Your cheeks reddened and your breathing was labored. You felt him slowly pull from you after a few minutes and you opened your eyes, looking him over. You saw him tugging at his pants, and freeing his hard cock. You watched attentively when he brought a hand to his hardened member and stroked himself. Goddamn. You smirked, and tensed a bit when he lined his cock up with your opening. You bit down hard when he inched into you, stretching you out a bit.</p><p>"God..." Kuruk whispered, his eyes flashing with pleasure. He inched farther into you, being sure he gave you enough time to adjust around him everytime he moved, and when he finally was buried in you as far as he could be, he positioned his upper body above yours, looking down into your eyes. He lowered his face to yours, and brought his mouth to yours. He kissed you with such desire, and passion, you about lost it again. You pulsed around his throbbing, moving cock, and moaned against his mouth.</p><p>Kuruk felt your body reacting to his movements, and grunted against your mouth. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and your tongues teasingly twirled around one another. His pace increased as he kissed you, and one of his hands went to your throat, squeezing gently. You lost it. Your body started shaking and your pussy spazzed against his cock as you cam again. You moaned hard against his mouth, and he pulled his mouth away realizing you were cumming again. He wanted to hear your moans. They were hot and like music to his ears. Your head flew back and you clenched your eyes shut, letting your mouth part, and you moaned his name. "Kuruk."</p><p>"Mmm. Little mouse." He grunted, keeping his pace steady into you. He shifted a bit, making the tip of his cock angle into you, and he thrusted into you rapidly. He kept his hand around your throat, but rotated a bit so he could lower his mouth to your neck. He nibbled the flesh softly, enjoying the taste, and he grunted. Your hands clenched at the blankets and matress still and you could barely see your eyes were so blurry from the orgasms you just had. You heard him mumble something under his breath and then you felt his cock twitching inside of you rapidly. You felt his hot sticky see shoot into your core, and you smirked. He shuddered against you, and he slowed his pace as he slowly came down from his high. He finally stopped thrusting, and he sighed against your neck. He rose his head, looking down into your eyes, and he smirked. "Wow." He pulled himself out of you, and rolled onto his side, next to you.</p><p>You turned your head so you could see him, and you agreed. "Yes. Wow." You both had sweat dripping off of you, but you didn't care. You wanted to enjoy this moment, and the feeling. It was nice to have someone who treated you with respect, and like you were a person. You kept the smile on your face, but then you frowned when your mind started thinking about Kylo. You felt a lump in your throat, and you gulped.</p><p>Kuruk saw your face change, and he rose a brow. "What's wrong?"</p><p>You almost didn't want to say because it was going to be a mood changer. "Kylo."</p><p>Kuruk had seemingly forgot about Kylo's existence for the time you'd been together and he blinked a couple times. "Oh. Yeah. Well," He let out a deep exasperated sigh. Shit. Right. Kylo. "Well, we just have to play it off like this didn't happen." He obviously knew that wasn't going to work, but one could hope right?</p><p>You half smiled at him, and you pursed your lips together. "He's going to know." You could feel the dread building inside of you. Not because you were afraid of what he'd do to you, but what he'd do to Kuruk. Kylo had specifically demanded that no one was allowed to touch you, and yet, here you and Kuruk were. Regardless of the fact it was consensual, you knew Kylo wasn't going to be happy. In fact, you knew deep down he was going to be hurt. Bad. He was going to be jealous. You frowned. "I shouldn't of done this."</p><p>Kuruk now frowned. Ow.</p><p>You looked at his face seeing the sadness there. "That's not what I meant. I just meant when Kylo finds out, which we both know he will, he's going to lose his fucking mind."</p><p>"So what? When isn't he losing his mind?" Kuruk had a point, but he knew you were right. Kylo was possessive, and jealous. He was absolutely going to lose his shit. He sighed, and rolled his body to the other side, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and he grabbed his shirt and his mask, and quickly dressed himself. He bent back down once he was dressed and tossed reached out handing you your clothing. "I guess I should leave then. I'm almost positive he'll be less mad if he knows we didn't cuddle." As much as he wanted to cuddle you, and sleep next to you, he didn't want to add insult to injury.</p><p>You nodded, and took the clothes from his hand. You slowly dressed yourself, and you watched him with big, sad eyes as he walked to the door. "I'm sorry Kuruk. I had fun."</p><p>"Me too, and it's okay Little mouse. It's not your fault." He gave you a smile and then stepped through the doorway, making his way down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had skillfully taken his lightsaber apart, and placed the crystal inside of it, and put it back together. He held the hilt in his hand, and ignited it. His eyes lit up when he saw that the brightened red color that illuminated the saber had turned to a dark, almost blood like red cause of the crystal. He could feel the power surging through the the lightsaber and it was intoxicating. He rose to his feet, and swung the lightsaber around his body. Out in front than at his side. He watched it carefully glide through the air, and a smirk formed across his pale face. His golden green eyes reflected the color in them as he just stared in awe. He stood there for what seemed like a long time, before hearing his door hiss open, and he slowly turned his body around to see who was interrupting him, yet again. He furrowed his brows together when he saw Vicrul. "What's up? Why do you look like that?" He could visibly see the distress across the Knights face as he stood in his doorway.</p><p>Vicrul's unmasked face was scrunched together, and he spoke cautiously, and low. He held out his hand which had a datapad in it. "We found this on the girl. There was a distress signal sent out."</p><p>Kylo's lightsaber fell to his side, still lit, and he walked over to the Knight, snatching the datapad out of his hand, and looking it over. He growled. "Tell me why no one thought to check her before bringing her onto the ship?"</p><p>Vicrul gulped feeling a large lump in his throat. "I guess no one thought she had anything. She didn't have any weapons on her."</p><p>"All of you are complete imbeciles. The fucking ignorance." Kylo shook his head, clenching onto the datapad into his hands, and he used his strength and the help of the force to crack the datapad into pieces. He rotated his hand, letting the pieces fall to the ground at his feet, and he looked into Vicrul's eyes. "You're lucky I had full intentions of bringing the general here anyways." That'd been his plan since he had figured out who the girl was. She was the general's daughter? His sister? His mothers child? This gave him a really good upper hand. He'd been trying to figure out his mother's coordinates for a long time, but hadn't ever had reliable leads. Nor had he been able to lock onto her location long enough to follow it. She was constantly moving, and it was infuriating. Now he had the chance to lure her to him, and kill her, just like had did his father not so long ago. He inhaled, his chest rising up, and he shut his eyes when he exhaled taking time to contemplate his next move. He finally opened his eyes after a couple seconds. "Did you happen to link the transmission into your commlink so we can try and trace it back with the computer?"</p><p>"Yes. The technicians have it in the system." Vicrul spoke calmly, but he was a bit rattled at Kylo's cool, collected energy and demeanor. "If you don't mind me asking though, why would you want the general to come to us?"</p><p>"Don't worry about that. Just do as I told you. Get me the girl. Bring her to the bridge." Kylo's eyes flashed with an ominous glint, and he stepped past the Knight, heading out of the room. His lightsaber hummed at his side, still lit. Finally he turned it off, strutting down the corridors, his robes/cloak billowing around him as he walked with purpose and pure power.</p><p>Vicrul stayed silent as Kylo walked away, and he obliged to his Masters demanded. He made his way to the young girls cell, and unlocked it, and stepped through the doorway when the doors hissed open. "Come on girl."</p><p>The brunette hair girl shook her head at him, curled up on the bed. Her big blue eyes staring at him with fear.</p><p>"Let's go. Don't make me force you." Vicrul sneered, gesturing for her to obey. He'd use forcefullness if he had to but he didn't really want to. He watched as she sheepishly crawled off the bed, and stood up. She took a couple steps to him, her eyes darting to the doorway. Vicrul shook his head. "Don't even try it. You'll die." He knew killing her wasn't even an option because Kylo wanted her alive for a reason, but she didn't know that, and he figured using it as a scare tactic would help him. The young girl frowned, but stepped to the Knight. Vicrul's hand grabbed her wrist, taking it into his hand tightly, and dragged her out of the room and through the corridors.</p><p>"Where are we going now?" Her voice was so sweet it was sickening. Vicrul rolled his eyes under his mask, side glancing down at her.</p><p>"We're going to see Master Ren."</p><p>"My mommy talks about Kylo sometimes."</p><p>"Is that so? What does she say?" Vicrul's full attention was on the girl now as he continued to lead her through the ship towards the bridge. When she spoke this time, she sounded less squeaky and soft, and more confident, less fearful.</p><p>"She says that she wishes she could get him to come home, and back to the light side."</p><p>Vicrul shook his head at the girl, completely as a loss of what she was talking about. She obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "How old are you anyways?" Maybe she was just speaking children non-sense.</p><p>"I'm 8." Vicrul didn't say anything else to the girl as they approached the bridge, his eyes landing on Kylo whom was standing in front of the large panes of windows that peered out into space. He led the girl to Kylo's side, and let her wrist go. He took a step back, and stood there, watching. Waiting.</p><p>Kylo's rotated his body slightly, so he could look at the girl, but also so he could keep an eye out towards space. "Girl..." He bent down at the waist, bringing his face to in front of hers. "You've sent out a distress signal to your mommy huh? Smart little shit."</p><p>The girls lips curled up and she crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at Kylo. "Yup. I did, and she's going to come and rescue me, and kill you." She sounded so sure, and confident and Kylo couldn't contain the laughter that built inside of him from it. He straightened himself out, and sighed, waving a hand around in front of him.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong little girl. You see, I was going to lure your mommy here using you, you've done that for me, so thank you. One less thing I have to do. You're wrong though. She's not going to get the chance to rescue you because when she gets here," He gestured around the room. "You see this big ship?" When he saw her nod, he continued to speak. "This ship is going to blast her ship away. So she's the one who's going to die. Not-" He moved his hand inwards and pointed to his chest. "Me." He could see the frustration mixed with sadness on the girls face, and he smirked. "How would you feel about joining the dark side little girl?"</p><p>"I'd rather die."</p><p>"Like mother like daughter I guess." Kylo was amused with the girls bravery. She was just like her mother, brave and stupid. "So be it." </p><p> </p><p>Leia had gotten the transmission from Poe's datapad, and her face lit with fear when she read it. 'Mom, Poe's dying on llum, and the First Order, kylo, took me prisoner. Send help.' She rose her head high into the air, walking through the ship to the command center, and she placed a hand on the techs shoulders. "Trace this transmission back to where it came from please." The tech nodded, and she kept her posture firm, and proper as she walked through the room, and down the corridors to the bridge. She stepped inside, and she looked to one of her lower ranking officers. "Follow the coordinates when they come up on the map, we're going to get my daughter." She felt her heart was heavy as she thought about how she was going to see her son again, and it brought pain throughout her entire body. Her son. Ben. Kylo. She couldn't bare the thought of Kylo bringing harm to her daughter, his sister, but she'd do what she had to in order to get her back, safely. The officer slowly approached Leia, and she turned to face him.</p><p>"We've set the course. We're going to jump through hyperspace." Leia nodded at him, and she walked towards the front of the ship, where the large windows spread across it looking out into space. The ship sped up, and the stars and galaxy around it all morphed together as they prepared to jump through hyperspace. She held her ground firmly, as they sped through, and their ship came out on the other side in front of the Star Destroyer. The nose of their ship was nose to nose with Kylo's, and Leia saw Kylo standing inside of it, her daughter at his side, and a couple of the knights of ren on either side. She felt a lump in her throat, and she just stared at him as her ship slowly drifted past his. "Prepare my ship. I'm going in." An officer shook his head at her following after her down the corridor. "General, that's a really bad idea."</p><p>Leia stopped walking, and pivoted tipping her head to the side. "It'll be fine. If he wanted me dead, he would have blasted us away when we came through hyperspace." She turned again, and started towards the bay. She was going to go get her daughter, and no one was going to stop her. She entered the bay, and climbed aboard her ship. She was taking one other person with her, and that was her pilot. She sat in the chair next to him, and nodded. The pilot sighed, turned the ship on, and it took off. They slowly drifted through space, and crept inside the Kylo's bay. Leia wasted no time, she hopped up from her seat, and climbed out of the ship. She hopped down onto the floor of the bay, seeing troopers pile into the large room, and surround her. She kept a calm, collected composure waiting patiently for Kylo, whom she knew would be headed her way in no time.</p><p>Kylo grabbed the girl's arm tightly, and he dragged her through the room, and down the corridors. At this point, all the Knights except Kuruk had joined him as Kylo cockily strutted down the corridors to the bay. His footsteps were loud, and his cloak flowed around his legs gracefully. He was walking like he held all the power in the world, and when he stepped into the bay, he sneered seeing Leia standing there. His eyes flashed coldly, and he finally spoke sounding venomous. "General." He swung the girls body around hard, and held her in front of him.</p><p>The girl whimpered at Kylo's actions but when she saw Leia, she couldn't help but cry out. "MOM!"</p><p>Leia's calm composure didn't falter one bit seeing Kylo come into the room. She looked to her daughter, and she smiled faintly. "It's going to be okay sweetie."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up! Don't lie to her. Tell her the trurth!" Kylo spat, letting go of the girls arm, and grabbing his lightsaber. It ignited, and he brought it close to the girls throat. The blood red color illuminated his eyes, and the girls. Cardo, and Ap'lek stood at Kylo's right side, and Vicrul stood at his other. They had their weapons in their hands, prepared for anything. "Tell her how awful of a mother you really are!"</p><p>Leia sighed heavily, and took a step towards Kylo. "Ben..."  </p><p>"BEN IS DEAD. He was weak. I killed him. Just like I killed his father."</p><p>Leia's face twitched as she was trying not to react to Kylo's words. She tipped her head to the side a bit, and sighed. "No. He's not. I know I wasn't the best mother and for that I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought was best for you."</p><p>Kylo's saber closed in on the girl's face, and his upper lip twitched. "Don't come any closer, or she'll die." He wasn't kidding. He'd slice the girl apart right there. He could feel his blood coursing with hatred, and when Leia took another step to him, he growled. "Submit to the First Order, and she'll live." </p><p>Leia's eyes widened hearing how bitter, and full of anger Kylo's words was. She knew it was just hiding pain, and heart break. She'd messed up, and she messed up bad. Kylo felt betrayed and it was partly her fault. She was responsible for the monster that was Kylo Ren. All because she thought she was doing what was best for him. She rose her foot to take another step, and Kylo's other hand rose, freezing her in place. Leia's gaze lifted and met Kylo's.</p><p>Kylo was done. He was over this. He threw Leia to the side, and kicked the girl in the back of the knee, knocking her to the ground, and hovering the lightsaber above her head. He wanted to cause his mother the kind of pain she had caused him, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He went to swing the lightsaber through the air, but he was frozen mid-struck.</p><p> </p><p>You'd showered, gotten dressed and geared up. You could feel Kylo's anger through the force, and knew something wasn't right. Never before had it been so strong, and potent. You hurried down the corridors, and felt where he was through the force. You skidded into the bay, seeing the sight before you, and your heart skipped a couple beats. Kylo was legit about to kill that poor little girl. "KYLO DON'T!" Luckily you used the force in time to stop him, but still, you were shocked at how little he cared. Your head spun to a woman's voice groaning and you saw Leia. She was wobbling to her feet, and rubbing her head. You weren't sure what was happening, but something about this whole scenario didn't seem right. </p><p>Maul had finally showed up to the show, and he walked into the room filled with amusement. He saw you using the force to hold Kylo's arm from swinging down onto the girl, and he thought he'd intervene. He lunged forwards, and unexpectedly crept up behind you, and shoved you to the ground, the force you had on Kylo letting up. He kicked you in the ribs, and you curled into yourself. He bent down, grabbing a handful of your hair, and bringing you to your knees, facing Kylo. </p><p>When Kylo regained the movement in his arm again, he swung his hand down, but he didn't hit the girl. He hit the ground next to her and sparks flew up into the air. He glanced over to hear you cry out at Maul's actions, and he stared blankly. Well this was an interesting turn of events. He felt conflicted now, which caused even more anger inside of him. He finally looked to Leia, and he stepped around the side of the girl, approaching her. As he loomed above her, he smirked. He bent down, and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet ignoring her protests, and he positioned her to stand in front of the girl. He shoved Leia down to her knees. "Look at your mother. Watch her beg for her life." </p><p>Leia didn't fight against Kylo's actions. When he shoved her down hard onto her knees, she stayed silent, but she winced. It hurt. She slowly met her daughters tear filled gaze, and she weakly smiled. "It's going to be okay." </p><p>The little girl whispered through sobs. "I'm sorry mommy." Her whole body was shaking as she stood there. She wanted to jump up and attack Kylo, to kill him, but she knew she wouldn't make it very far. </p><p>Kylo chuckled overhearing their conversations. "You're both pathetic rebel scums. You're the reason she's in danger, and she's the reason you're going to die." Kylo's mind had changed about killing the girl. Now was the perfect chance to get his revenge, and kill his mother. He was sick of her trying to constantly get him to go back to the lightside. It just wasn't going to happen, and now, with the girl not having a mother, or anyone to manipulate her into being good, he could turn her to the dark side. He could continue to grow his empire, his army. He grimaced at the thought, and he positioned himself behind Leia, and brought the lightsaber up to the side of her face. "Submit or die." </p><p>Leia's eyes closed. She'd never submit. She was too stubborn and stuck in her ways. If this was how she died was keeping her daughter safe, then so be it. "Never. Make one promise to me though, before you kill me," She slowly turned her head to look up at Kylo's face. </p><p>Kylo rose a brow, but remained silent to let her speak, curious. </p><p>"Don't kill her. She's got her whole life ahead of her. Please." Her eyes were big, and plead him. </p><p>Kylo took a moment to think about it, and he sighed. "Fine. She'll join me then." That was the last thing he said, and he brought his hand up that held his lightsaber, and he swung it through the air. His eyes glanced to his side, hearing you scream out to him. </p><p>"KYLO NO!" Maul growled when you yelled, and he pushed your face forwards slamming it into the ground. Tears streamed down your face, and blood pooled from your mouth against the cool tiled floor of the bay. You fought against Maul's hand against your face, holding you onto the ground, but it was useless. </p><p>"Shut up and watch girl. This is a true display of power. Killing the things that keep you conflicted. Killing the ties to your emotions." Maul spoke with admiration about Kylo. He was truly impressed Kylo had just slaughtered his own mother, in front of his sister, in front of everyone. To him, Kylo just gained all the respect. He kept his hold against you on the floor, and smirked. </p><p>The little girl sobbed hysterically watching her mother's lifeless body fall to the floor. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, and screamed out jumping to her feet, and lunging at Kylo. She punched him right in the nuts, and when he doubled over, she ran as fast as she could to the ship her mother had arrived in, and demanded the pilot take off. He obliged and the ship disappeared. </p><p>Maul's face twisted in frustration, seeing Kylo crouched onto one knee, groaning. He rose up, pulling his hand off your face, and sauntered over to Kylo. "Do you want me to go after her?</p><p> </p><p>You picked your head up, and you shoved your body upwards, and slowly wobbled to your feet. You took a deep inhale of a breath, and you glared at Maul, then looked to Kylo. </p><p>Kylo shook his head. "No. Let her go."</p><p>"You don't think that she's going to try to get revenge?" Maul shrugged. </p><p>"Of course she is. I'll be counting on it. Let the anger, and hatred build inside of her. Let her stew in the sadness. I want her consumed with the need and desire for revenge. It'll just be easier to turn her once she comes for me." Kylo spoke coldly, through gritted teeth, breathing deeply trying to ease the pain in his groin. "As for her," He rose his head upwards, and glared at you. "Get her out of my sight or she'll join my mother. Fucking bitch." </p><p>Maul smirked, and he turned on his heels. "Come on girl." He moved quick, that's why you hadn't had time to get away from him before he grabbed ahold of your throat, and escorted you out of the bay. You were walking backwards so he could keep his hold where it was, crushing against your esophagus. </p><p>Kylo was helped up to his feet by the three Knights, and he growled. "Where's Kuruk?" He had finally noticed the absence of the fourth Knight, and it just added to his anger. He should of been here. He looked to Vicrul. </p><p>Vicrul shrugged. "I'm not sure Master Ren." He reached his arm out to put it around Kylo to help him, but Kylo shoved it away from him. </p><p>"I'm fine. Ap'lek and Cardo go find out why Kuruk wasn't here. Vicrul, go oversee what Maul's got planned for little mouse. I want to know every detail. Fucking bitch..." He sneered, and hobbled down through the bay to his quarters. </p><p>The Knights all looked to one another, and parted their own ways, going to oblige to Kylo's demands. Vicrul made his way down the corridors, and came up on your quarters. He heard you screaming out inside, and when the doors opened he gasped silently at the sight before him. Maul had you tied up on the bed, naked, spread eagle, and he was digging a blade across your stomach, deep. Blood was already pooled around your sides, and there was a blindfold over your eyes. Damn he worked quickly. "Need any help?" Vicrul was mildly ashamed that he was turned on by the sight before him, but he'd been itching for a brutal torture session. Who better to help get his fix than you? He sauntered over to the bed by your head, and he grabbed your cheek, forcing your head to him. He smacked you hard, and you cried out. </p><p>"Fuck you both!" You struggled against the restraints keeping you on the bed, and spit at Vicrul. The wad of spit hit the side of his leg, and he chuckled. You felt another smack against your cheek, and your face wrinkled together in a sneer. </p><p>Maul slowly drew his blade back and forth, deep into your stomach, enjoying the shudders your body did everytime he did. His eyes moved up and down your body starting to feel the desire inside of him growing. You did look hot covered in blood, and he did love torturing and punishing people. He thought for a moment, and he moved his hand down to his pants, and reached behind the fabric, and tugged out his cock. He slicked a hand over the wounds which were spewing blood from them, and covered his cock in it, stroking himself furiously. He grunted, and Vicrul's head snapped in his direction. At first he was surprised, but he justified it knowing damn well he was turned on too. He grinned, and then slowly worked at his pants, freeing his own cock. He pryed your mouth open, and shoved himself inside, starting a harsh, deep pace into it. You gagged against him, and tried to shake your head to free your mouth of his cock, failing. </p><p>Maul groaned as he stroked himself, and lifted the blade from your stomach. He walked to the end of the bed, and climbed up onto it. When he was straddled over your legs, he lowered his body down into you, and rubbed his blood covered cock against your clit, and dipped his hips inwards to your opening. He smirked and shoved himself into you. He also didn't waste any time in starting a pace into you, and your whole body tensed up at the sudden intrusion. </p><p>Your eyes clenched shut, even though you couldn't see anyways, and you held back tears. The back of your throat was sore from Vicrul's tip slamming into it over and over again, and you could feel your pussy stretching against Maul's cock. Everything hurt. This sucked. Kylo. This was Kylo's fault. You were just trying to help him from making a decision he'd regret. You should of expected some sort of consequences, but this was extreme. Your chest heaved as Maul started fucking you like he was going to split you in half, and he grabbed ahold of your hips, pulling you further down onto his cock. Vicrul's pace didn't falter once, and he was grunting and groaning as your nose slammed into his groin. They kept up at it for what felt like eternity, and you'd just given up trying to fight against it. Vicrul finally grunted one last time, and shot his seed down your throat. He let himself go limp in your mouth, and he pulled out from you. He brushed his hand over your cheek, and whispered. "Good little mouse." He tucked himself away, and he looked to Maul. </p><p>Maul reached his own orgasm a few minutes later, and his pace inside of you finally stopped when he had. He grunted a lot softer than Vicrul had, and he finally let go of your hips. He pulled himself out slowly, and looked down at the cum and blood coming out of your opening, and he smirked. "Beautiful." He climbed down off of the bed, and rose to his feet. "I think she's learned a lesson. Let's let her wallow in her filth." Maul winked at Vicrul, and both men turned and walked out of the room, leaving you tied up, blindfolded, and covered in blood and cum. </p><p>Kuruk had been interrogated by his 'brothers' and he didn't like it. He told them he'd been showering, and he had to hold back smirking when they both believed him. Thankful that it hadn't been Kylo who had been the one asking him, cause without a doubt he would of given himself away. He'd heard the screams from the bay, as he'd been walking down the corresponding corridor, but he didn't go to see it, and he'd seen Maul dragging you down the hallway by your throat, but the Knights had intercepted him from going to help you. Now that he was free, his feet moved his as quickly as they could down the hallway. Once more, he crossed paths with Maul, and this time Vicrul. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Vicrul's brows knitted together under his mask, as he looked the Knight up and down. </p><p>"I'm going to get food. I'm starving." Kuruk responded, thankful that the kitchen was literally right down the hallway. </p><p>"Oh." Vicrul shrugged, and he continued walking down the corridor, not caring. </p><p>Maul however tipped his head to the side, and he whispered leaning into the man. "You might want to check on your beloved little mouse. I just fucked her brains out." He smirked, winked and then straightened himself out, and walked down the corridor, chuckling to himself. </p><p>Kuruk didn't waste a second, and he sped down to your quarters. He rushed into the room, and his heart broke at the sight of you. He quickly moved to the side of the bed, undoing your wrists, and then your ankles, and he slowly pulled your head up, undoing the blindfold. "Oh god. Are you okay?" His voice was soft, concerned. </p><p>You shook your head, the tears finally breaking, and you sobbed hysterically. "I'm not okay. I want to die." </p><p>Kuruk frowned, and took you into his arms. He held you close, and one hand rubbed up and down your back. "Shh." He rested his head onto yours, and slowly swayed with you. </p><p>"Kuruk, I'm not kidding. I'm so sick of this. I don't know how much more I can take." You pulled away from him, and you glared thinking about Kylo. "I'm going to kill him." </p><p>"No you're not."</p><p>"Yes i am." You knew you weren't going to kill him, but it sure felt good to say. You slowly tried to move your legs to the side of the bed, wanting so badly to go shower. You pushed yourself up on the mattress, and you felt sheer pain jolt through your abdomen and you collapsed back onto the bed. Kuruk looked at you, and he shook his head. He rose to his own feet, and stood in front of you. He bent down, and cupped his hands underneath you, and lifted you into the air, carrying you into the bathroom. You blushed when he carried you, wrapping your arms around his neck. He placed you down into the shower, and turned the water on. He helped you get washed up, and lifted you back up, and he carried you to your bed. He snuggled you under the blankets, and he offered the teddy bear to you. You skeptically took it, and smiled at him. "Thank you." </p><p>He nodded, and turned on his heels. He thought about confronting Kylo, and honestly, it was time. He'd been thinking about it for quite some time, and now was the time. He was sick of seeing you hurt, and beaten and used. He hated it. He didn't mind picking up the pieces, and taking care of you, but goddamn it, enough was enough. He didn't say anything else, he just exited the room, and he made his way through the corridors, bee lining it right to Kylo's room. When the door opened, he stepped inside, and he growled bitterly "You're fucking ruining her."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Kylo had been sitting in the chair that was in front of the desk in his room, and he turned his head, a black strand of hair falling over his eye. His brow raised. </p><p>Kuruk swallowed hard, and he took a step further into the room. "I said, you're ruining her. She fucking loves you, and you're nothing but a complete fucking asshole to her. You claim you want her, and you do everything you can to have her, except the right things! She's going to end up hating you, and you're going to end up even more alone than you are!" He couldn't describe how good it felt to be telling Kylo how he felt. The rush of pleasure that washed over him calling Kylo out was incredible. </p><p>Kylo's eyes widened at the bravery of his Knight, and at what he was saying. He blinked a couple times, letting the Knight of off on his rant about how he needed to treat you better, and this and that, and when he'd heard enough, he rose his hand up, rising to his feet, and silenced the Knight by force choking him. He slowly walked to in front of him, and narrowed his eyes. "You think I don't know these things?" His lip twitched upwards. "I know what I'm doing. I can't fucking help it. I don't know how to fucking act around her. " He tightened his grip around the Knights neck, bringing his face closer to his. "She does things to my mind, and I can't think straight. She makes me so mad." He looked away for a second. "She also makes me the happiest I've ever felt, and I just don't know what the fuck to do. However, that doesn't give you the right to barge in here, all high and mighty and ridicule me. If you were anyone else, you'd be fucking dead. Now leave." He shoved the knight back with the force, and released his hold on him. </p><p>Kuruk nodded, and hurriedly exited Kylo's room. He grinned knowing he'd done done what he needed to, and his point had been made. He said what he needed to say, and he had clearly got Kylo thinking. He smirked, feeling accomplished, and made his way to his quarters. </p><p>Kylo growled, and bent down grabbing ahold of his lightsaber, and ignited it. He swung it through the air, and slashed his table and chair into tiny pieces, the chunks of wood flying through the air. He was breathing heavily when he'd finally stopped destroying his room, the Knights words spinning in his head. He was right. Kylo hadn't been doing the right things when it came to you, but he just didn't know what else to do. He acted impulsively, and that was one of his biggest downfalls. He sighed, and sat down at the end of his bed, the lightsaber turning off as he held onto it tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo paced around outside your room nervously. He could feel you behind the door and he took his bottom lip into his mouth, and nibbled at it. His mind was racing trying to decide if he should go in and talk to you or not. He was sweating through his clothes, and a droplet fell down from his forehead down his cheek. He brought a gloved hand up, and wiped it away. He growled not liking how nervous he was. It made him feel weak. He finally mustered the strength, and he stepped to your door. It hissed opened and he stepped inside. You'd already woken up, and gotten dressed, and you were standing in front of your mirror with your short sleeved black shirt pulled up, and you were applying an ointment and some bandaids on the wounds Maul had made the night before.</p><p>You turned on your heels, and faced Kylo. "What do you want?" Your tone was bitter, and cold. Your face twisted into a snarl. Your golden eyes shimmering annoyance.</p><p>Kylo's eyes darted around the room and then back up to your face. "I wanted to talk." He took a deep breath inwards, and made his way over to your bed, and sat on the end of it, his eyes still looking at your face. "I wanted to make sure you knew what you did was wrong, and why I needed to punish you."</p><p>Your mouth fell open at his words. You rolled your eyes, and lowered your shirt. You pivoted on your heels, and walked over to where he was seated. You looked down at him, glaring. "You're a fucking asshole. It was unnecessary to have them treat me that way. You could of just thrown me in a cell and let me be or something."</p><p>Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, and his big golden green eyes looked up at yours.  He looked sad. His chest rose, and then lowered as he let out a deep, exaggerated sigh. He felt bad. He knew he had overreacted, but he could never think straight when you were around. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Your face lit up hearing his apology. Had he ever apologized to you? Your head tipped to the side, and you rose a brow. "Are you really?" You couldn't prevent yourself from sounding skeptical, and a bit bitter.</p><p>"I am." Kylo's hands grabbed the side of the bed, and he pushed himself upwards, now he was looking down at you into your eyes. He took a step to you, and he rose a hand slowly brushing it down the length of your cheek. "I know I haven't been the nicest person-"</p><p>"Oh, ya think?"</p><p>Kylo was starting to get annoyed with you. He could feel the anger starting to brew inside of him at your attitude. Here he was trying to apologize, and you were being obstinate. He didn't appreciate it and honestly, he wasn't going to stand for it. He gritted his teeth, and tried to maintain his calm demeanor. "As I was saying, I'm sorry. I will speak to all the Knights..." He noticed your cheeks turn red, and he questioned why you would look so embarrassed at the mention of the Knights. Something inside of him screamed at him, and he lowered his face to yours. "Why is your face red like that?"</p><p>"No reason." You couldn't even look him in the eyes now, and your brain was flashing with fear about him finding out about you and Kuruk. Your heart started to beat, and you gulped, biting your lip.</p><p>Kylo narrowed his eyes, and he grabbed ahold of your throat tightly. He dug inside of your mind, and he found the very thing you were trying to pretend didn't happen. His eyes grew big, and they darkened, and he gripped his fingers deeper into your flesh. "Fucking little slut." He shoved you away from him, and slammed your back down against thr floor. He didn't let you react, instead, he stormed over, and stomped on your chest, griding his boot clad foot between your ribs, pushing your bones into your organs. He stared down into your tear filled eyes, and he growled. "You have no idea do you?"</p><p>"Idea about what?" Your words came out slow, and low. Your hands grabbed at his foot, trying to pry him off of you.</p><p>"I fucking love you, and you just keep fucking hurting me." Kylo's face turned red, the first time you'd ever really seen him blush, and he turned his gaze away from you. He hadn't meant to say it, the words just came out on their own, and he was even more mad than before. He lost all control of himself when he was around you and he couldn't stand it. He took a moment to think about how he was going to come back from this one, and when he knew he'd already fucked up by saying it out loud, he rose his foot from off your chest, and he turned, exiting the room at a quick pace. He walked down the corridors, muttering under his breath. He reached to his side, grabbing his lightsaber, and igniting it. He smashed the end of it against the wall as he walked, sparks flying all around him. He didn't care. He walked, a cloud of anger surrounding him. He needed to destroy something, and now.</p><p>You laid on the ground, your hands at your sides, tears slowly coming to a stop from your eyes, and you stared at the door where Kylo had just exited from. You were shocked. He loved you. He actually said it. Your heart was pounding against your chest, and you just let the words play over and over in your head. You felt a warmth building inside of your stomach. He'd finally said it. You frowned, and sat upwards. Why had he been so mad about it though? That was what you had a hard time wrapping your mind around, was if he did love you, how come it angered him so much? Did he really feel that threatened and vulnerable loving someone other than himself? You needed to talk to him. You scattered to your feet, and hurried out the door after him. In his wake of destruction, you glanced at the walls which were bent and broken, and to the messy floor. You sighed, and continued down the corridor. You made it into the bay just in time for Kylo to be climbing into his TIE fighter, and lifting off the floor of the bay. You took a couple steps into the room, and you made eye contact with him.</p><p>Kylo's eyes met yours, and he shook his head. He couldn't talk right now. He was too angry. He was going to find something to go blow up. He needed to blow off this steam. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you more. He'd done that enough, and he couldn't live with himself if he did anything further to ruin you. He didn't understand why you cared/loved him as it was, he didn't want to risk losing you all together. He turned his head away from you, and the TIE fighter sped off into space.</p><p>Your face formed a frown watching him fly off. Where was he going? Was he coming back? You felt your heart beat racing again, and you looked to a trooper. "Where's he going?"</p><p>The trooper turned his head to you, and he shrugged. "Probably to go blow shit up. It's what he does sometimes."</p><p>"Oh." You looked back to the opening at the end of the bay into space, and sighed. You slowly turned to exit the bay, and Kuruk was standing there, unmasked, and grinning. "Oh, hey."</p><p>"Hey. What's up?"</p><p>"We need to talk, asap." You hurried over to him, and grabbed his ungloved hand, never realizing till just then how large they were. You blushed, and led him out of the bay and down the corridors to the kitchen. You released his hand and walked over to the counter, grabbing a peach, and took a bite, turning back to him. "Kylo told me he loved me."</p><p>Kuruk's heart sank, and he looked to the ground. He took a deep breath, and had to force a smile onto his face. "Oh...." His tone was soft, lowkey laced with pain.</p><p>You immediately felt the sadness inside of the man, and you frowned. "What's wrong?" You swallowed the mouthful of fruit and walked over to him slowly. You crouched down to meet his gaze since he had taken a seat in one of the chairs, and you rose your hand to his chin, making him look up at you. You could see the visible pain in his eyes, and across his face, and you gulped. Wait, did Kuruk love you too? You hadn't actually taken the time to process the fact that there was a reason Kuruk was so nice to you, and now it all made sense. He loved you. You pulled your hand away and rose to your feet, looking down at your feet. Now it was just awkward. "Kuruk-"</p><p>He cut you off, and glanced up at you quickly. "Don't, I'm glad Kylo finally said it. Now just got to get him to act like it." He shoved himself upwards harshly, shoving the chair into the table, and he stepped past you towards the door. He stopped for a second, and added. "I hope you're happy. Now you two can live happily ever after. I've got to go." He didn't give you time to respond, and he walked down the corridors towards his room, heart broken.</p><p>You stood there in shock. You felt absolutely terrible, and you didn't have a clue how to make it better. Kuruk's kindness had been nice, and you were honestly glad to have someone treating you with such compassion, but you didn't think it had been because he had actual feelings for you. You slapped your forehead shaking your head. Of course he had feelings for you. How had you been so daft? You let out a long sigh, and swore softly. "God fucking damn it."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong now girl?" Maul had been standing against the wall, just outside the kitchen. He had heard everything, and it amused him. He stepped into the kitchen, looking you up and down, and seeing the visible frustration in your face. "Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"None of your concern..." You spat, not wanting to deal with him and his cockiness.</p><p>Maul sneered, and stepped forwards till he was in front of you. He grabbed ahold of your throat, and he led you backwards till your ass hit the counter. He brought his face to yours, his golden eyes shimmering into yours. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes moved across your face. "But it is my business. Now tell me, why are you so...." He swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip. "Stressed?"</p><p>Your cheeks turned red at his actions, and you inhaled trying to gather enough air to speak. "Kylo...Kuruk....they-" You stopped yourself feeling pounding in the back of your head from the lack of air. Your eyes were growing wider as he kept his tight hold around your throat.</p><p>"They what girl?"</p><p>"They love me."</p><p>Maul couldn't contain the chuckle that built in his throat. He bursted out into a cynical laugh, and he let go of your throat, doubling over. "No they don't!"</p><p>Annoyed, you rolled your eyes, and retorted. "Whatever. Kylo told me earlier, and then stormed off, and Kuruk....I should have known right along from how he was treating me...But he just made it very clear by how he reacted to telling him Kylo told me he did." You had no idea why you were even telling Maul all this anyways. It wasn't any of his business. You crossed your arms over your chest, glaring at him.</p><p>Maul finally gathered himself, and he straightened himself out. He could see the seriousness on your face, and he rose a brow. "You're stupid enough to think that Kylo Ren, THE KYLO REN, gives two shits about you?" He stepped to you, and he tipped his head upwards. "There's no fucking way he loves you."</p><p>"And why's that?"</p><p>"Girl, if I have to explain it to you, then that alone is one reason."</p><p>You couldn't help but feel absolutely offended by Mual's words. Why weren't you good enough for Kylo to love you? What made Maul think he couldn't love you? Your eyes drifted over his face, trying to read his expresisons.</p><p>"Kylo doesn't know how to love anything other than hatred. He'll never truly love you. He might think he does, but it'll never be real. What he feels for you is lust. Kylo's never had anyone in his life long enough to understand what lust, and desire is. You make him horny. You make him want you. That's about it. He's just confused, and he doesn't know how to handle it. He'll sort his shit out, and when he realizes that he doesn't actually love you, you'll probably-" He leaned in, putting his mouth to your ear. "Die. He'll probably kill you for tricking him into feeling things he doesn't actually feel. For making him feel vulnerable, and completely fucking his head up." He flicked his tongue out against your earlobe and he let out a small guttural chuckle. "When he throws you away like garbage, you can always come find me." He pulled away from you, and looked at your face. He saw the tears building in the corners, and he sighed. "Poor little weak girl. So alone in the world. So sad. It's okay." He smirked. "Like I said, when your hopes and dreams come crashing down around you, and your world gets flipped upside down, I'm sure Kuruk will be there to pick up the pieces." He rose a finger into the air, and tipped his head to the side. "Oh, wait, you just broke his heart too. I guess he won't be there. Guess you'll be all alone, again." He gave winked at you, and turned on his heels feeling very proud of his comments, and his belittling. He didn't say anything else to you, and he walked out of the kitchen, and down the corridor.</p><p>You fought the tears back as Maul spoke to you, but the second he was gone, they streamed down your face, and you collapsed to the ground. He was right. Kylo couldn't possibly love you. Not really. And Kuruk, you had completely shattered the only person's heart who had been kind to you. You were truly alone, and it was eating you alive from the inside out. You didn't know how much longer you could deal with this pain. You slowly rose your head, tear drops falling from your cheeks into your hands splayed out in your lap, and you forced yourself to stand up. You couldn't deal with the pain anymore. You wanted it to stop. You didn't want to be alive anymore. Kylo would never let you go, and you'd never be free of the tortures, and the punishments. Nothing you did was ever going to be good enough. All you wanted was to feel the slightest bit of happiness. You wanted Kylo to act like he loved you. To show his feelings...You sobbed as you strolled down the corridors, using the walls to hold yourself up. You slowly made your way down to the bay, and looked at your TIE fighter. You could end it all, right now. Just take your TIE fighter, and fly it into a black hole.... You sighed heavily, and slowly made your way over to it. You ran your hand along the nose of the ship, and looked at it through watery eyes. Was this really what you wanted? Was this the right thing to do?</p><p>Mando had been working on his ship in the bay and he saw you come into the room. He saw that you were crying, and he rose to his feet slowly. He cocked his head to the side, studying you, trying to feel your vibe out. He decided he'd talk to you. He casually walked over to you, and came up from behind you, which had scared you when he finally spoke. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." You didn't turn to look at him because you didn't want him to see you crying. You continued to walk the length of the ship, keeping your face directed away from him.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Liar." Mando grabbed ahold of your arm, and forced you to face him. He frowned when he saw the utter sadness spread across your face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. It's not a big deal. I think I'm going to go for a ride."</p><p>"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." </p><p>You were about to say something when Maul spoke up, stepping out from the side of your TIE fighter. You sneered. He just appeared out of fucking no where and it was honestly the most annoying thing ever. Besides him butting his nose into shit that really wasn't his business. He had his hands linked into one another behind his back, and that shit eating grin across his face. </p><p>"She's sad because Kylo doesn't actually love her, and she knows it, even though he told her he did." He looked to the bounty hunter, and shrugged carelessly. </p><p>Mandos mouth fell open in shock. His eyes darted between you and Maul, and he cleared his throat. He shifted from foot to foot, feeling a very tense aura rising in the air between you and Maul. "I see." </p><p>"And now," Maul took a step towards you. "She thinks she's going to go end it all." </p><p>"How the fuck-" You'd forgotten that force sensitive people could hear one anothers thoughts if they wanted to, and you lowered your head down, embarrassed. "No I wasn't."</p><p>Mando rose his hand , and put it to your shoulder. "Don't do that. It's not worth it. Have you talked to Kylo about this?" He wasn't sure why he was offering advice about you and Kylo's relationship, probably because he liked you as a person, and didn't want to see you end it. He was genuinely concerned. </p><p>"No. He took off." You spoke softly, and kept your eyes down low not wanting to look at either of the men. </p><p>"He ran away like a bitch, because he knows he fucked up by saying what he said." Maul just couldn't resist tormenting people that left themselves open to it. If Mando had been easy prey, he would of done the same thing. "Pathetic. You need to grow the fuck up and realize the world isn't what you hope it's going to be. You're stronger than this." </p><p>Mando rolled his eyes at Maul, knowing damn well he wasn't helping the situation at hand. "Maul," He turned his head, and looked the man directly into the eyes. His brown eyes glaring into his sith ones. "Why don't you go find something useful to do instead of tormenting people?" </p><p>Maul rolled his shoulders, and he spun on his heels. "I've got more important shit to do anyways. Try not to let the girl kill herself, or we're all dead." He grinned once more at you, and strolled through the bay, and took his exit. </p><p>Now you weren't nearly as sad anymore, just pissed off. Maul just got under your skin. You balled your hands into fists at your sides, and you finally looked up at Mando. You could see the caring, soft expression on his face, and you sighed. "It's fine. I'm not going to do anything like that. I had a moment of weakness."</p><p>"Good. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you have to prepare yourself mentally, and emotionally for if Maul is right. Kylo might not know how he really feels, and if he said it in a heated moment, you need to be ready for that." He was trying to be comforting, and consolidating, and he knew his words were harsh, but they were honest. He rubbed your shoulder a couple times, and lowered his hand. "If you want to talk, I'm here. I have to finish working on my ship, but please don't hesitate to come to me if you need someone to talk to." </p><p>"Thanks." You forced a smile at him, and watched him as he walked back over to his ship. You took one last glance at your TIE fighter, and inhaled sharply. You could feel the anger growing inside of you the more you thought about Kylo not meaning what he said. What if they were right? What if Kylo was just saying that, and hadn't thought about it? What if he was just toying with your emotions? You sneered, and scrunched your face together. You tried to calm yourself with deep breathing, but it wasn't helping. You were lost in thought for a long while, but your head snapped in the direction of where you heard the familiar sound of a TIE fighter landing into the bay came from. It was Kylo. Good. You could confront him. You turned on your heels, and your hands swung at your sides, as you stormed over to the left side of his fighter. Your eyes flashed with anger, and you looked up at him as the glass latch opened, and he climbed out of it, not paying you any mind. He didn't even look at you when he landed on his feet, and brushed past you, and started walking towards the corridors. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Your voice echoed throughout the bay, and it drew the attention of the troopers spread through it, and a couple of the techs working on other ships. You stepped around  the side of the TIE fighter out into the middle of the floor of the bay, and leaned inwards, screaming. "I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" When he ignored you again, your lip twitched. "HEY BEN!" </p><p>Kylo tried his hardest to ignore you, but you'd finally gotten his undivided attention when you said Ben. His head turned before his body did, and he did it dragged, out.. slow. His golden green eyes narrowed, and the left corner of his eye twitched. He took large strides to you, and when his body was literally inches away from you, he lowered his gaze down at you to see you were looking up at him. He could see the hurt, the anger, the frustration inside of you, and he exhaled. "What do you want little mouse?"</p><p>"I want to talk to you." You spoke with confidence, and you didn't look away from his eyes once. You kept your eyes locked into his, and you kept your posture tall, and fierce. </p><p>Kylo blinked a couple times. "Why?"</p><p>"You can't just say you lov-" His hand flew out, and slapped hard against your mouth, stopping you from finishing your sentence. He lowered his mouth to your ear, and whispered</p><p>"Don't you dare finish that sentence little mouse. Come with me, and don't say a fucking word." He wasn't asking, he was demanding, and he grabbed ahold of your wrist, and dragged you through the bay, and the corridors. He led you down to the throne room, and grabbed ahold of your waist, slamming your back into the wall, and his lips descended against yours roughly. He took your bottom lip into his, and he nibbled at it. His hands worked there way up from your hips, and to your breasts, squeezing them hard. He groaned against your mouth, and he pressed his groin into yours. </p><p>Your eyes lit up with surprise, and shock when he slammed you into the wall. You'd barely had time to let a moan out before his mouth was to yours, and he was sucking at your lip. Your hands instinctively reached up, and grabbed at his tunic, pulling him closer to your body. You moaned when his tongue plunged into your mouth, and you felt his cock growing against your leg. His hands moved down your stomach, and he fumbled with your button, and then zipper. Your tongues twirled around one another, and then you shoved his tongue back into his mouth, taking his lip into your mouth now, and biting it harder than you meant to. Your mouth slowly filled with blood, as did his, and you pulled away. Your eyes looked apologetic, and big as you looked into his. He smirked, swallowing the mouthful of blood, and lowered his body down as he tugged your pants down to your ankles. His hand moved to your thigh, and he gripped it, shimming your pants off of one leg, and he lowered his head down to your thigh, lapping at the flesh up to between your legs. </p><p>Your hands that had been holding onto his tunic reached for his hair, trailing through it as he moved closer to your dripping sex, and he lapped at your clit, teasingly. Your back arched upwards into his mouth, and he groaned. He pressed two fingers to your opening, and he slicked it with your wetness, and played with your lips, back and forth, up and down. His tongue twirled around your clit, and he took the nerve into his mouth, sucking at it hard. Your hands curled into his hair and around your fingers, and you leaned your head back against the wall. </p><p>Kylo groaned against your clit, and he felt your body shake. He inched his fingers inside of you, and he felt how tight you were. He wanted to be inside you. Not just with his fingers but with his cock. He wanted you to cum on his cock. He groaned, wiggling his fingers inside of you a few minutes, continuing his motions on your clit, and when he'd finally had enough, he pulled them out of you roughly. He moved his hand to his pants, undid them and freed his cock. He stroked himself, pre-cum dripping from the tip, and he pressed himself between your legs. He grabbed ahold of one of your legs, lifting it up into the air, and pulling your body downwards on the wall, so he could angle into you, and he pushed his hips in, pushing his cock into you. His eyes darkened with lust, and his lips parted in a moan, blood dripping down from them and onto his chin. He swiped his tongue out, and moaned. </p><p>Your eyes were fixated into his, and you shuddered when he pushed into you. His grip on your leg tightened, making you gasp at the pressure, knowing it was going to bruise, but you didn't care. Your hands had released from his hair when he rose, and they pressed flat against the wall. Your nails dug up and down the length of the metal, but you needed to grab onto him. You reached them out, holding on his biceps, and gripped your nails into his skin through the fabric. </p><p>Kylo grunted at the contact, and he pressed into your further, his body heat radiating off of him. He could feel the desire, the lust, the need building in the air. He lowered his head down to your neck, and he lapped at the flesh, tasting sweat and he grunted. He loved how you tasted, everywhere. You were like a drug, and he was hooked. His hips moved forwards and back deep, but slow. He wasn't fucking you, he was making love to you. His teeth grazed your flesh softly, and he held you against the wall steady with his other hand on your hip. He worked his mouth upwards to your ear, and gently nibbled at it. He was breathing heavy, and deep, and it sent chills up and down your spine. When he whispered soft, seductively, you moaned loudly. "Cum with me little mouse." You couldn't respond except with moans, and a small nod. You could feel yourself getting wetter the longer he pumped in and out of you, and your walls were clamping around his thick large cock rapidly. </p><p>Kylo's eyes fluttered with pleasure, and he grunted keeping his mouth in your ear. He could feel his orgasm rising, and his pace increased just a little bit. He groaned when he felt your nails dig even deeper into his biceps, and he chuckled. You'd lost yourself in the pleasure, and let the waves crash into you, and your body thrashed up into Kylo's as you cam. Your head pressed hard into the metal wall, and you bit down on your lip hard. Your pussy clenched his cock roughly, and it sent Kylo into his own orgasm. He whispered into your ear again as he reached his own orgasm. "I love you little mouse." If you hadn't been spinning from the intensity of your orgasm you would have been more responsive, but you stood there shaking, and you felt him explode inside of you, and he shuddered against you. You blinked a couple times, trying to recollect yourself, and you turned your head to look at him. He hadn't taken a lot of time to come down from his orgasm, instead he yanked himself out of you, cum dripping from the head of his cock still, and he grabbed ahold of it with the hand that had been on your hip, and he shook it a couple times, and then tucked himself away. He gave you a look, and smirked. "Come to my quarters tonight." He kept the shit eating grin on his face, and sauntered out of the room. </p><p>You slid down the length of the wall, onto the floor, still trying to regain yourself from your orgasm, and you stared up at the thrones. His words spun around in your head, and you smiled. He said it. He actually said it. Like said it said it. The joy that you felt inside of you was indescribeable, and you wanted to jump up and dance around with joy. You wanted to shout it at the top of the ship into space. You pulled your pant leg back on, and shimmied it up your body, rehooking the button and pulling the zipper up. You spun on your heels, tugging your shirt back down, and went to exit the throne room. You stopped abruptly, seeing Kuruk standing there, and he was frowning. "Kuruk,"</p><p>He quickly turned, and started walking down the hallway as quick as he could. You darted after him, and grabbed ahold of his hand, spinning him around. </p><p>"Kuruk." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"You know what. Don't pretend like you're not upset. I'm sorry. I honestly had no idea how you felt. I didn't mean to lead you on." </p><p>"Yet you did. Did you ever stop to think there was a reason why I was the only one who was actually nice to you?" Kuruk couldn't hold back the hurt, and the anger inside of him. He deserved to be heard. He narrowed his eyes at you, and yanked his arm back. "Leave me alone. You and Master Ren obviously figured your shit out. So go. That's what you want, go for it." </p><p>Your eyes looked away from him, and you pouted your lip out. "I didn't mean to hurt you i care about you."</p><p>"No you don't. You're just as selfish and cruel as Master Ren. The only person you care about is yourself. Stay the fuck away from me." Kuruk was hurt, he didn't mean it. But you didn't need to know that. He just needed some time to cool off, and work through his emotions. He let out a sneer, and he turned away, walking back down the corridors to Kylo's quarters. He waited for the door to open and he stepped inside. "If you're fucking with her, I swear on everything I'll kill you." He spoke with pure confidence. </p><p>Kylo chuckled, he had half expected Kuruk to come see him, since he'd felt his force presence outside of the throne room. He grinned, and tipped his head to the side, looking the Knight into the eyes. "Such a brave, strong Knight. How bold." He took a step to the Knight, which made Kuruk take a step back. "She's never going to love you Kuruk. She loves me." </p><p>"So what? You're pretending to love her, just so she won't love anyone else?" </p><p>"It's none of your concern what I'm doing. Leave before you die." </p><p>"No. Tell me." </p><p>"Kuruk, I'm not going to ask again. Leave. NOW!" Kylo's lip twitched, and he pointed to the door. </p><p>Kuruk turned slowly, and muttered something under his breath, exiting the room. This wasn't okay. If Kylo was fucking with you, he was going to fuck him up. It wasn't fair. What if he was fucking with you, and he broke your heart? You didn't deserve that. You deserved someone who actually loved you, like him. He sighed, knowing it was pointless to try to get any information out of Kylo. He was going to need help. He walked down the corridors till he stopped at his room, and he peeked inside when the doors opened. "I need your help." </p><p>"With?" </p><p>"Putting Kylo in his place." </p><p>"Perfect. Come in. I've got just the thing." </p><p>Kuruk smirked, and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him with a hiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Kylo was just coming out of the shower when he heard his door hiss open, and he quickly threw a towel around his waist, stepping into the sleeping quarters of his room, a brow rose. He smiled when he saw you standing there. "Hey, you came."</p><p>"You told me to come to your quarters later, so here I am... in your quarters,...later." You were blushing at the sight before you. He was built so well. He had broad shoulders, and huge biceps. His torso was toned as hell, and he just was so handsome. You took your bottom lip into your mouth, and averted your gaze to the floor. "What did you want?"</p><p>"I wanted to spend time with you." Kylo spoke blandly, and he made his way to his bed, taking a seat. "Come. Sit." </p><p>You quickly looked up at him, and slowly made your way over to his bed, slowly lowering yourself next to him. Your eyes fixated on his torso.</p><p>"Like what you see?" His lips curled up into a smirk, and one hand went to your cheek, and he slowly brushed a finger down it. "Wanna.....?"</p><p>You rose a brow at the question. Since when did Kylo ask for permission? It honestly threw you off guard, and you were too confused to respond. </p><p>"It's okay if you don't." He moved his hand back down to his side, and he rose to his feet. He sauntered over to his closet, and pulled it open. "I was thinking of taking you somewhere nice."</p><p>"Wh-at?" Now you were really confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're always stuck on this ship. I was thinking we'd go visit a planet, somewhere nice, and you could," He let the towel drop to the floor when he reached into the closet for a hangar pulling out his black pants. </p><p>Your eyes landed right on his bare ass, and your mouth fell open. Goddamn he was sexy. </p><p>"Just do whatever you wanted. Explore. Relax. I don't know. I know things have been hard around here, and I'm a mess, but I think it would be nice to get away." He grabbed for another hangar, and took his tunic down. He slowly spun on his heels, revealing his front to you, and his eyes looked to your face. Your cheeks were bright red now, and your mouth was quivering. You felt your thigh clench, and a wetness grow between your legs. You rose a hand, running it through your hair nervously. You were shocked at his words, and didn't know what to say because you didn't know if he was being serious or not. </p><p>Kylo slowly made his way back over to you, and he placed the clothing ontop of the table. He crouched down before you, taking your hands into his, and he smiled. "I know you're skeptical. I know you don't believe me, but I want to do something nice for you." He sounded genuine. You slowly looked down at him, and your eyes were big, and doe like. God you wanted to believe him. You so badly wanted to. But, he'd proven to be a jerk one too many times, and you weren't going to willing jump at having your heart broken again. You snatched your hands from his, and you rose to your feet, skillfully side stepping around him. </p><p>"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good." You slowly walked towards the door, feeling kind of bad, but you had to protect yourself. What if Maul and Mando were right and Kylo was fucking with you? What if this was some kind of ploy or manipulation? You weren't going to be stupid and fall for it. No. If he really wanted to do something nice for you, he'd have to work hard and prove it. It was his time to prove himself. You'd done enough of going out of your way to show how you felt. You were done. You stepped through the door when it hissed, and looked at him once more. "If you're serious about this, then we can go like tomorrow. I've got training with Maul tomorrow." You saw the sadness on his face when he turned to look at you, and you didn't want to wait for him to ask you to stay. You would have. You couldn't though. You mustered the strength and forced yourself to walk down the corridor. Your heart was beating so fast you thought it might break through your ribs. If Kylo really loved you, then you could use this to your advantage. God knows he used your emotions against you enough. Pay back was a bitch. He was going to have to work hard to prove it. You smirked, feeling an overwhelming wave of power wash over you as you made your way back down the corridors. You were just about to step into your room when you heard Mual's voice. </p><p>"Hey, stop." </p><p>You rolled your eyed, and turned to face him. "What?"</p><p>"I need a favor." </p><p>"What's that?" You tipped your head to the side. </p><p>"I need you to get Kylo to leave the ship." </p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"Don't ask questions. Can you do it or not?" Mual sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, raising a brow into the air. </p><p>Irony. "Yeah, he wanted to take me somewhere...." </p><p>"When?"</p><p>"I guess A.S.A.P. I told him I had training with you tomorrow though, so I couldn't go with him tomorrow." Your brows knitted together at the man, feeling a weird suspicion creep inside of you. You were very curious as to what was happening, but you almost didn't dare ask. </p><p>"Tell him you can go tomorrow. Morning. Okay?" </p><p>"O...okay..." Your eyes darted back and forth and you pursed your lips. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. You'll be thanking us when it's done." Maul winked at you, and then turned on his heels, and sauntered down the corridor. </p><p>"Ok..." You couldn't help but have an extremely bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. Something just didn't seem right about Maul requesting you get Kylo away from the ship, but you didn't give it another thought when you made your way to your quarters. You'd tell Kylo in the morning that you could leave. You didn't feel like walking all the way back down there and then back. You plopped onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling. </p><p>Maul made his way down the corridors, and turned into the conference room where the Knights were. He grimaced wickedly when he stepped into the room. "Kylo's taking Y/N out tomorrow. We can implement our plan." </p><p>Kuruk couldn't hold in his excitement. He'd managed to convince the other Knights about his plan, and they were with reluctance on board. Vicrul had been the hardest to get with the program, but after much reminding him of Kylo's treatment, he finally agreed. "Good. So how do we want to do this? Who does what?" </p><p>Maul glanced Kylo's chair up and down, and he lowered himself into it. "Vicrul and Cardo, you're going to have to get the troopers in line. They're not going to be okay with us taking the ship over. Kill anyone who doesn't fall in line." When both Knights nodded, he turned to Kuruk. "You need to take the controls over. We'll need to jump through hyperspace, and turn of the gps tracking on every single ship so Kylo won't be able to find us. Ap'lek you can Kuruk."</p><p>"So what are you going to do?" Vicrul sneered, narrowing his eyes under his mask at Maul.</p><p>Maul's hands slammed against the table, and he rose to his feet, glaring right back at the Knight. "I'm your new Commander. I will assume the position. Isn't this what we all agreed on?" He spoke harshly, bitterly. </p><p>Vicrul sighed. "Yes. But don't you think Master Ren's going to be alerted that the GPS tracking has been disabled the second we disable it? Isn't he going to notice that the communications are cut when he can't reach anyone on the Star Destroyer?" He wasn't trying to question the man but he made good valid points. Kylo wasn't stupid. </p><p>"That's why everyone has to work quickly. If we can get the ship to jump to hyperspace as soon as the communications and GPS are cut, we'll be fine." Maul lowered himself back into the chair, letting out a long exasperated sigh. </p><p>Kuruk's face was twisted in a sick smirk under his mask. This was his payback. Take over the ship. Get Kylo out of power. Then he could find you, and save you. He'd take you back to the Star Destroyer, and you'd be happy. He found no faults in his plan. Seemed legit to him. He wasn't going to let Kylo's ungrateful ass have you. You deserved better, and now that he had power behind his motives, he was sure he'd be successful. </p><p>"Alright, we'll meet back here as soon as Kylo and Y/N leave." Maul looked to the Knights, and rose to his feet again. One by one the knights rose, and followed behind Maul, each headed to their room. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo stood outside your door waiting patiently for you to come out. He'd been there for awhile. As soon as you had woken up and force connected with him to tell him you were free today, he was up, and dressed and immediately went to your door. He couldn't contain the smile that formed on his face when you stepped through the door. His eyes moved up and down your body, admiring the skin tight, little black spaghetti strapped dress, and the deadly looking stiletto heels you had on. "Wow." He held his hand out and you skeptically took it. He lead you down the corridor to the bay, and he helped you climb into a double seated little ship. He hurriedly moved to the pilots side, and he climbed aboard. </p><p>You sighed when you sat into the passenger seat. You still had a weird feeling about this ordeal but if he was serious, you were going to make the best of the situation. You looked to him when he settled into the pilots seat, and pulled a couple levers. You reached up, and grabbed the strap, buckling yourself in. The ship started up, and slowly lifted from the floor of the bay. He manuevered it carefully, and he started out towards space. "So where are we going?" </p><p>"We're going to a place called Dantooine. I think you'll like it." Kylo side glanced at you, and he placed a hand on your thigh, squeezing gently. </p><p>The Knights, and Maul had all gathered in the conference room, and Maul had given explicit orders to everyone once again. The Knights nodded, parting ways, and each going to do what they were supposed to do. Maul made his way to the bridge, and he grinned, approaching the large window panning out to space. He was about to take over this whole ship, and there wasn't a damn thing Kylo could do about it. </p><p>The Knights each did what they were supposed to do, cutting the transmissions, and the GPS, and the ship was preparing to take off into hyperspace when Mando stepped into the control room. </p><p>"What's going on?" He looked to Kuruk and Ap'lek whom were standing in the pit in the room, and he tipped his head to the side. </p><p>Kuruk swallowed hard, and he slowly turned to face Mando. "What would you say to us commandeering the ship?" He groaned when Ap'lek hit his arm. "What? I mean, he's going to find out eventually isn't he?" </p><p>Ap'lek rolled his eyes under his mask. "What my 'brother' meant to say is that, we're sick of Kylo's bullshit attitude, and mood swings, and we want someone in charge who's going to actually respect us, and do something productive." </p><p>"Oh." Mando was in shock, but he played it cool. This was not good. He nodded, and he slowly pivoted on his heels. "Alright. Well I got ships to go work on, so ya'll have fun." Before the Knights could stop him, as soon as he made it around the corner, he darted towards the bay, and climbed into the Razor Crest. He needed to find Kylo, and you and fast. He just barely started his ship, and got it out into space before the Star Destroyer took off into hyperspace. Mando pressed down onto the controls, and his ship sped through space. He brought the commlink to his face. "Hey, Kylo?"</p><p>Kylo's face scrunched together, and he rose the commlink up. "What?"</p><p>"Uhm, so," Mando paused trying to think about how he was going to break the news to him. </p><p>"Well spit it the fuck out? What?!"</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at Kylo. Typical. You however were curious as to why Mando was reaching out to Kylo. Very unsual.</p><p>"So, Maul and The Knights took over the ship and they just disappeared into hyperspace. They cut all transmissions and tracking." Mando gulped after he spoke, knowing Kylo was about to lose his fucking mind. </p><p>Your face flushed with color as did Kylo's and you felt his hand grip your thigh tightly. You let out a whimper, and his head snapped in your direction.</p><p> "Did you have anything to do with this? Is this why you basically blew me off?" His eyes were filled with anger, and rage, and he spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Are you fucking serious? Of course not! You're hurting me!" </p><p>Kylo's hand only gripped your leg tighter, and his other hand moved to the controls. He pressed a couple buttons, and confirmed that the tracking to the Star Destroyer was disabled, and that he couldn't reach them. "So where are you Mando?"</p><p>"I hopped onto the Razor Crest, and I'm flying through space right now. It was the only way I could let you know what happened." </p><p>"Well, I guess our trip just turned into a vengeance mission." Kylo finally let go of your thigh, and he grabbed ahold of the lever, shoving it forwards. You could feel the pressure against you as the ship sped through space. This wasn't going to be good, and you knew it. </p><p>"Mando, meet me on Dantooine. We'll re-group there, and come up with a game plan." </p><p>"Alright." Mando sighed, and he put in the coordinates to his ship.</p><p>You and Kylo had landed, and Mando landed not too long after you. Kylo approached the end of his ship where he exited, and he growled. "So who's fucking bright idea was this? Did you know about this?" He reached his hand upwards, force choking the bounty hunter.</p><p>"N-no." Mando shook his head, and gasped for air when Kylo released him. </p><p>Kylo slowly turned to look around him. "It's a good thing I've got First Order informants everywhere. I'll be able to find my ship." He stormed off, making his way over the sandy terrain, towards a large dune. He climbed over it, and he sighed when he saw the small little town beneath him. He'd nearly lost his balance when he tried to slowly walk down the sand dune. </p><p>Mando and You followed, silently. Neither of you dared say a word, in fear Kylo might burst a blood vessel, or go straight feral on both of you. You had to hold back a snicker when Kylo almost fell, and he whipped his head around and glared at you. You got goosebumps over your entire body, and you gulped. When the three of you had finally made it down the dune, and onto somewhat solid ground, Kylo glanced back to you. "Mando, take her to go get a drink. Don't want this day completely ruined. I'll catch up." </p><p>Mando nodded, and he looked to you. You frowned, watching Kylo walk away, and turned to Mando. "Why is it whenever Kylo even remotely starts to be nice, something always happens?" You walked beside Mando, your shoulder slump, and dragging your heels. </p><p>Mando felt bad. "I'm sorry kiddo. I couldn't not tell you though. Imagine this, Kylo and you have a wonderful time, right. and you go to come back, and the ships not there? Imagine being stuck in the ship with Kylo who's completely unaware of what's happening? At least now he knows, and he can get all of that anger out now, and figure shit out, and you're not stuck flying through space with a psychopath." He grabbed your shoulder, and chuckled. </p><p>Your face lit up with amusement. "Yeah, you're right." You and Mando made your way to a small cantina, and you entered it. You took a seat right at the bar, as did Mando, and a twi'lek approached you, smiling. "What can I get ya'll?" He spoke softly.</p><p>"I'll have your strongest drink. So will she." Mando looked to you and you nodded. The male turned, and quickly made your drinks, and placed them in front of you. You and Mando had been so caught up in drinking, and laughing, you'd almost forgotten about the situation at hand. That was until Kylo came storming into the cantina, and he used the force to grab you by your throat, and pull you to him. He peered into your eyes, and he spoke harshly. "A little birdied told me the reason my Knights took over the ship is so that your fucking lover can come and save you. So you can live happily ever after without me." </p><p>Mando jumped to his feet, and slowly started walking to Kylo. Kylo's other hand went up and he glanced to Mando quickly. "Don't fucking do it, or I'll snap her fucking neck." He looked back down at you. "Is this true? Is that what you want?"</p><p>"No. I-" Your eyed started to bulge out of your head and you could feel your esophagus getting crushed at the strength he was using. "Kylo, stop." You could only push out a few words from your lips at a time. "That's bullshit." </p><p>Kylo replaced the force choke with his hand, and gripped his fingers around tightly, and tugged you out of the cantina. He dragged you through the little town, to a back alleyway, and he shoved you to your knees. He glared down at you. "I don't believe you." You could feel the anger just seeping from him. Obviously he hadn't gotten good news about the where abouts of his ship. That must of been his issue. He let your throat go, and tangled his fingers in your hair. "To think, I fucking actually loved you, and here you are, plotting behind my back for someone else. The only thing you're good for is this." His other hand worked at his pants, and he freed his cock, shoving the tip to your mouth. "Suck it bitch." He tightened his hands into your hair and you yelped. He shoved himself inside when you did, and he immediately started brutally face fucking you. "I love you. I wanted to give you the galaxy and this is how you thank me? It's bad enough you whore around with other men, but to actually plot my downfall? Traitor." He shoved your head up and down his cock roughly, quickly. Not caring that he was slamming into the back of your throat so hard, tears were streaming down your face, and you were gagging. He moaned, and shut his eyes. He could feel tears building in the corners of them from the sadness, and the rage he felt. He was honestly convinced you were part of this, and it broke his fucking heart. He thrusted into you harshly, and he shot his hot seed into you, grunting loudly when he did. He shoved your mouth off of him, and placed his hand over your mouth. "Swallow whore." The tears he'd been trying so hard to fight back finally breaking free, and he didn't even turn away from you when he looked into your eyes. </p><p>You stared up at him, seeing the tears, and you swallowed, and then frowned. Seeing Kylo crying was one of the most heartbreaking things you'd ever seen in your life and even though he just treated you like straight shit, all you could focus on was how bad he must of been hurting to cry in front of you. When he released your hair, and he turned away from you tucking himself away, you hobbled to your feet, and you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. </p><p>Kylo inhaled sharply, and he looked down at your locked finger at his waist. "What are you doing?" He spoke, his voice cracking. "Let go of me."</p><p>"No." You pressed your body to his more and tightened your hold. "I didn't know Kylo. I swear. Maul told me that I didn't have training with him, and that I should go with you." </p><p>"So you knew he wanted me gone?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't think anything of it. I just thought he wanted a day off. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know though. Please believe me." </p><p>Kylo turned his body around in your arms, and he glanced down at your face. He was trying to read your body language and your expression. He stared into your eyes for a long while, and he sighed. "I believe you." </p><p>Your eyes grew wide at his words. "You do?" </p><p>"Yes." He grabbed ahold of your arms, and shoved them back. "We're waiting for a ride from a friend. They're going to come get us, and we're going to go get my ship back. I'll make this up to you." He stepped around you, and made his way back to the cantina. You followed behind him. </p><p>Mando knew better than to follow after you when Kylo dragged you away. Also, he'd been a bit tipsy, and didn't think he'd be able to fight at one hundred percent. He'd taken his seat back, and downed another glass. He turned his head hearing footsteps, and smiled under his mask when you and Kylo walked into the room. </p><p>"We're being picked up." You chimed, sitting back down next to Mando. Kylo took the seat on the other side of you, sighing. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"Yup. Guess we're going to go get the ship back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Kylo had had one too many, and he was slumped over the bar, his head in the nook of his arms, and he had his eyes shut. He was half-awake though, listening the best he could at what was going on around him. </p><p>You and Mando were having the time of your lives. You got up and danced around, laughed, had a few more drinks, and you'd finally sat next to Kylo, snaking your hand over his back, and putting your face onto the bar, staring at his from a couple inches away. "What's the matter poor baby? Can't handle your booze?"</p><p>Mando's teeth gritted together as you taunted/mocked Kylo. Kylo's temperament wasn't one to mess with anyways, but he wasn't sure how he acted when he was drunk, and honestly he was fearful for your life. "I wouldn't do that Y/N." He reached a hand out to grab your shoulder and lead you away from kylo, but your hand swatted his away quickly. </p><p>"It's not like he's going to do anything, look at him, he can barely keep his eyes open." You had turned your head ever so slightly to Mando, sticking your tongue out. Much to your surprise, Kylo heard everything you were saying and he didn't like your mocking attitude. Especially when he was drunk, and his head was spinning. His hand unraveled from inside his arms, and he rose, his eyes shooting open. His golden green eyes seemed glazed over with a haze, and he shot his hand out, wrapping it around your throat, tugging you into him. Your face was against his, and he whispered into your ear. </p><p>"Watch your mouth little mouth, or I'll have to fill it up again to silence you." </p><p>Mando turned on his heels, moving back over to his seat at the bar, and lowering himself into it. "I tried to tell you." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up Mando." You sneered, narrowing your eyes in Kylo's direction. You could only see part of his face, but it was very clear he wasn't having any of your shit, which for some reason only made you want to push his buttons further. Drunken you plus your bratty attitude equaled not good. You slipped your tongue between your lips, and you swiped it against his cheek, trailing up then down leaving a trail of saliva behind. "Make me shut up," You leaned inwards, your tongue dragging along his cheek to his earlobe, and you whispered softly, tauntingly into it, breathing hot air onto the flesh. "Make me shut up." </p><p>Kylo felt his body tense, and he straightened himself out, shoving you away from him, but holding onto your throat at arms length away. He looked your body up and down, and he could feel the sass inside of you. You wanted him to punish you. His upper lip curled upwards in a snarl and he shook his head. "Kinky little mouse."</p><p>Mando pretended to cover his ears by bringing his hands to the sides of his helmet. Sometimes he wished he couldn't hear through it. It was situations like these where it would have been handy. He rolled his eyes, and turned away from you hoping the ambiance of the people in the cantina would fill his ears instead of yours and Kylo's conversation. </p><p>You tipped your head to the side, your neck tightening into his grip, and you smirked. "You like it." </p><p>"True. But there's a time a place little mouse." Kylo released your neck with the snap of his wrist, making your head cock to the side hard, and your hand shot up rubbing the strained muscle. </p><p>"Ow, asshole."</p><p>Kylo's finger rose into the air, and he shook it out in front of him. It was a warning to watch your mouth again. His head turned to the doorway of the cantina, and he inhaled sharply. The room looked like it was spinning, and everything was warping together. He used the end of the bar, shoving his body upwards, and he stood up. He took a second to regain his equilibrium, and he finally took a step forwards. It was sloppy, but he continued taking another step. He finally got himself collected together enough and he stepped through the doorway, and sighed feeling the cool, crisp air surround his body. It immediately made his headache go away, and he tipped his head upwards, relishing the lack of noise. </p><p>"Kylo?" You cooed after him, following behind him slowly, keeping a careful on on him so he didn't fall over. You stepped outside, and saw him glancing upwards into the sky. "So who's coming to get us?" You had been meaning to ask for awhile now, and you figured he was obliterated enough to finally tell you. </p><p>"Just some girl." Kylo's head snapped back down, and he glanced to you. He could see the immediate jealousy cross your face and there was a dark glint in your eyes. </p><p>"What girl?" You stepped around to in front of him, lowering your head, and narrowing your eyes. Your hands balled into fists at your sides, and you could feel the corner of your eye twitching in anger. </p><p>"Don't worry about it." Kylo rolled his eyes, trying to play it off how worked up he was getting you over something that wasn't even true. It was an old friend of his whom was an old engineer for the First Order, not some girl. He absolutely loved how possessive YOU were being now. He wasn't the only one that didn't like the idea of someone else around you, touching you, looking at you. It soothed a part of his soul at the realization, and he couldn't hold back the smirk that stretched across his face. His eyes widened when he felt your hand wrap into his, and you tugged him back in your direction. He could have easily yanked his hand back, and walked away, but he let you pull him to you, and he rose a brow up. "Yes little mouse?" </p><p>Your other hand reached up touching his cheek, and you stood on your tip toes after pressing your body into him, and you crashed your lips into his. Your kiss was passionate, and lust filled. For a brief second Kylo froze against you, and he didn't move his lips. He was just stiff a board against you, and as you were about to pull away, you moaned against his mouth when his large hand cupped the back of your head, pressing you harder into his mouth. Your lips both parted, and your tongues crashed into one another. Your tongue would dominate his, and then his yours, and the hand you'd been holding held onto your hand tighter. The passion and desire rose inside of you both, burning like a flame that had fuel thrown onto it. You would of let him take you right there, against the building. Bent over. On your hands and knees. Except he finally pulled away first, his eyes looking into your apologetically. He let the hand on your heads fall back down to his side, and he swiftly pulled his other hand back. "We've got to get ready to take off soon little mouse." He smirked at you suggestively. "We'll continue this later." </p><p>You bit your lip, tasting his taste lingering on your lip, and your eyes got big at his words. You could feel the wetness between your legs, and your heart was racing. You nodded, and exhaled. "Okay." He was sure racking up the things he had to make up to you. You planned on collecting. </p><p>Mando had luckily waited long enough before going outside to join you both, and he had just missed your guys shoving your tongues down each others throats. Thank god. He stepped towards kylo. "When's dude gunna be here?" </p><p>"Soon. Should be here any minute. We should go back to my ship though. That's where he's tracking us from." Kylo spoke matter of factly, as he moved through the little village. He made it to the beginning of the large sand dune he'd had such a hard time getting down, and he swallowed hard not looking forward to the climb up it. The very first step he took into the large pile of sand, his boots filled with sand, and he growled. "WHAT THE FUCK!"</p><p>Mando had to fight back laughter, and he stepped past Kylo, climbing up the sand dune with ease. He glanced back, seeing you had bent down, and removed your heels, and held them in your fingers as you climbed up the dune barefoot. Smart thinking. He shook his head at Kylo and held out his hand to the man.</p><p>Kylo was immediately offended at the gesture, and he used the force to shove his hand away from him. He grumbled to himself incoherent things here and there and a few colorful swears as he trudged through the sandy terrain, finally making it to the top. He didn't waste any time in just sitting on his ass, and sliding down the other side. He wasn't fucking around anymore. </p><p>You and Mando just stood there watching Kylo from the top of the dune and in your drunken stupers, you both absolutely lost it seeing drunken Kylo sliding ass down on a sand dune. It was a sight you'd probably never see again in your life, and you and Mando were searing it into your minds for safe keeping. You were both still cackling when Kylo reached the bottom of the dune, and you gasped when Mando flew out over the dune hovering in the air. Your laughing stopped and you cleared your throat glancing to Kylo who looked furious. His lip was twitching, and he pulled Mando down to the bottom of the dune, holding him in front of him. </p><p>"What's so fucking funny?" Kylo's head tilted to the side dangerously slow, and he grimaced. You'd only seen him grin like that a couple other times, and what happened afterwards wasn't good. Your heart skipped a beat, and you threw your hands out in front of you, summersaulting down the dune. You must of rolled about 10 times before you got to the bottom, and you scurried to your feet, and dashed over to kylo. You came up on the side of him, and shook your head. "Let him go kylo. It was just funny to see you sliding down the dune. That's all. We're drunk. It's not a big deal." </p><p>Kylo hated how badly he wanted to reason with your logic. He was over reacting, he supposed. He sighed, and waved his hand, the force hold releasing off of Mando. He spun on his heels, and thankfully he heard the buzzing of an approaching ship from the orbit. He looked upwards, and his face lit up seeing a large cargo ship lowering to the ground. </p><p>You'd looked to Mando making sure he was good, and when he gave you a thumbs up, you quickly turned on your heels, looking to the ship that had just landed. You were curious to see who this mysterious person was. Your face turned bright red when you saw that it was some twi'lek guy and not some girl. You were relieved but felt so ashamed at how jealous you'd gotten thinking it was some girl coming to Kylo's rescue. You rolled your eyes trying not to dwell on it, and you studied Kylo as he walked towards the end of the ship to greet the blue twi'lek. They hugged, and it totally threw you off. Kylo just hugged...someone? You stated blankly, and looked over your shoulder to Mando who just shrugged at you. Okay then. You slowly approached the man, and Kylo heard you do so, turning his head to see you. </p><p>The blue twi'lek spoke with a grin. "I'm Al'rik." He stretched his hand out to shake yours, and Kylo shook his head. He silently replied to Kylo lowering his hand, and he bowed at you. "Pleasure is mine."</p><p>Confused as fuck as what just happened there, you glared at Kylo, who paid you no mind. What the fuck kind of move was that? Was that just a power play move? What the actual fuck was that? You sighed, figuring now wasn't a good time to address it. You'd store it for later, and bring it up when you were alone.</p><p>Kylo motioned for Mando to come over, and he shook his head. He wasn't about to get on this strange person's ship with you all. He flew the Razor Crest there, and that was how he was getting back. He did approach the group, and he tipped his head to the side. "Let's go." </p><p>Mando nodded, and he looked at you, seeing the disappointment on your face. "Do you want to come with me?" </p><p>Kylo sneered at Mando's words, but he stayed silent waiting to hear your response. </p><p>You looked between both men, blushing. Choices. You brought a hand to your chin and rubbed it pretending you needed time to think, and you hummed to yourself. After you'd dragged the suspense on for what you thought was long enough, you finally spoke. "Yeah. I'm going with Mando. No offense dude, but I don't know you." You'd given the blue twi'lek a half dirty look, and turned on your heels, following after Mando as he climbed up into his ship. You froze half way up the ramp, and you looked back to see Kylo staring at you. Your lips curled in a smile, and you saw him half smile back. Good enough. You looked away, and made your way through the ship, and finally plopped down into the seat that was a little bit behind Mando's pilots seat. </p><p>Mando lowered himself into the chair, and quickly moved levers, and pressed buttons starting the ship up. When he heard the engines start up, he sighed in relief. He had this irrational fear that one of these times, he'd go to start it up and nothing would happen. He shuddered at the idea alone, and he glanced to where the twi'leks ship was watching it lift from the ground, and make its way towards orbit. He followed after, staying close enough to not lose them, but at a safe distance in case something happened. </p><p>Kylo and the twi'lek conversed back and forth for a bit and then the twi'lek finally looked Kylo dead in his face. "So what's the game plan? How do you want to go about this?" </p><p>"I'm sending Mando in first. I'm going to try to use him as a distraction, maybe Y/N can help. Not too sure how that's going to go over seeing as she's supposed to be out with me, but I guess she could always play it off like we got into a fight." Kylo was thinking about everything very thoroughly. He didn't want this to blow up into a whole big thing. He wanted to get in and out, with as little causalities as possible. Maul for sure was going to die. His Knights however, it was sad to say, but he was at fault for their betrayal. If he'd been a better Master, and led them better, they wouldn't be looking to someone else to guide them. He took responsibility there, but Maul, nah. He invited that man into his home, he comes in fucks his girl, takes his Knights, and now assumes his position of power? No. The more Kylo thought about the whole ordeal, the angrier he got. "Fuck it. We can send in Mando, and Y/N, and make it seem like he had to do a rescue mission to go get her. They're not going to expect Mando to have run his mouth about their plan, so it should be fine." Kylo pulled the commlink to his mouth, and he spoke his words kind of cracked. "Hey,"</p><p>Mando's head whipped to his commlink and he rose it to his masked face. "Sup?" </p><p>"So the plan is that you guys will jump through hyperspace back to the ship, and when you land, act all panicked, and pissed off. Play it like you just had to rescue Y/N from me because I got too drunk and angry." </p><p>You and Mando looked to one another, and you felt immediate fear wash over you. You could feel your anxiety bubbling. Now the pressure was on. Sure it wasn't going to be hard to play it off like you and Kylo had just gotten into a fight, that was easy. What the hard part was was playing it off to Maul. He could sense emotions and shit like Kylo could, and what if he felt that you were lying. </p><p>"Alright. So what about when they ask how I tracked the ship?" Mando asked, sounding doubtful.</p><p>"Say you had put your own trackers on the ships in fear someone might take them... I don't know you're smart come up with something. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Kylo spat back. "Put these coordinates into your ship, and go there now." Kylo read off some coordinates to him through the commlink, and he spoke once more. "Make sure nothing happens to little mouse. If something does, you're going to be begging for mercy."</p><p>You felt your cheeks turn hot and turn red at Kylo's protective words. Your lip curled upwards in a cocky smirk and Mando rolled his eyes at you. "Roger." He lowered his hand, and pressed the buttons into the control pad, and the map linked into the ship. The hologram of the Star Destroyer appeared in front of him, and he shoved the handle to the hyper speed down wards. The space around the ship started to morph together, and he gripped the lever, shoving it forwards. The ship jumped through hyperspace, and the landed out on the other side of it, practically right in front of the bay of the Star Destroyer. Mando skillfully guided the ship into the bay, and he saw storm troopers, and Vicrul standing in front of the entrance into the corridors. He looked to you, and you nodded. He landed the ship safely, and he rose from his seat, making his way through the ship. </p><p>You followed behind Mando, your face scrunching together, and you used the anger that was already built up inside of you, to play it off like it was specifically directed towards Kylo. You made sure to stamp your feet onto the floor with every step. Just for extra effect. </p><p>Mando quickly glanced to you, as if silently telling you too much, and you heeded it, walking normal now.</p><p>Vicrul approached you, his scythe gripped tightly in his hand at his side. "How did you find us? We had tracking off."</p><p>Mando rose his hand, and he pointed to one of the other ships on the bay that he'd been working on previously. "You cancelled the main tracking system on the ship, to this ship, not to that ship." He was smirking under his mask, knowing Vicrul couldn't see the smug ass look on his face. </p><p>You stood there silent, trying to avoid looking at Vicrul's mask. You didn't want him to start interrogating you, because you didn't want to fuck the plan up. Your heart was thudding against your chest, and you were sure everyone in the room could here it. You shifted on your feet, and breathed inwards sharply, but quietly.</p><p>Vicrul's head snapped to you, and he took a step to you. He looked you up and down, and saw you were barefoot. Confusion filled his mind. "Weren't you with Kylo? Where are your shoes? How did you even get in contact with Mando anyways?" He looked frantically between you both, a brow rose under his mask. He held onto his scythe harder, feeling a suspicion growing inside of the pit of his stomach. Something about your story didn't add up, and he was gong to get to the bottom of it, and he would have had Maul not stepped into the room and stole his spotlight. </p><p>"Girl, what are you doing back?" He sounded surprised, but he kept a cool demeanor as he walked over to you. His golden sith eyes moving from your face down your little black dress covered body. He noticed how it hugged your form nicely, and he grimaced smugly. "Your shoes," He rose a hand pointing to them. "They're gone." How peculiar. He thought. He only gave it a brief second of thought, and he decided he didn't care why. "Come you can see what I did." He reached out, grabbing ahold of your wrist tightly, and tugging you towards the exit. </p><p>Your head flung back looking at Mando with desperation in your eyes, knowing you couldn't say a word because it would give you give. You whimpered at the tightness of his hold on your wrist, and you finally glared back at him when Mando discreetly wiggled a couple fingers at you at his side. "You're hurting me." </p><p>"And?" Maul pulled you to his side, keeping his hold on you, and he hurried you along through the corridors, dragging you into the bridge. He led you through the room, past a couple engineers, and technicians, paying them no mind, and he shoved you hard face first against the glass pane. "You see that planet?" </p><p>Your eyes widened seeing Naboo out in the distance. Your heart dropped, and you felt a lump grow in the back of your throat. "Ye-yes."</p><p>"Isn't that the city you took over?" Maul had his body pressed firmly into your back, still holding onto your wrist. </p><p>"Yes, it is." Your words were soft, and you tried to look back at his face. You were trying to feel out his vibe. His intentions. You couldn't feel anything. It discouraged you. You whimpered again when he pressed into your body harder into the glass. </p><p>"I'm going to blow it the fuck up." His tone was calm, but you could hear the venom that was laced inside of it. "Unless," He purposefully pressed his groin into your ass, making you feel the hardening length against your clothes. "You agree to let me take over, and you can rule by my side." </p><p>You were dumbfounded. Your mouth fell open in shock, and your eyebrows knitted together. "Are you fucking insane?" You wanted to scream as loud as you could for Mando to get Kylo here, but you were almost positive the twi'leks ship wouldn't make it even remotely close to the bay before it was obliterated into a million pieces. You could feel panic starting to course through your veins, and you took a deep breath in through your nose. Your mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, trying to think of what to do. </p><p>Maul released your hand, grabbing the end of your dress, and tugging it upwards. He smirked when he noticed the blue laced panties, and he moved swiftly tugging them down. He kept his upper body pressed into you, holding you in place, and he moved a hand down to his pants, undoing them, and freeing his cock. He literally didn't hesitate in shoving his cock between your ass cheeks, and pushing his hips upwards to find your opening. He wiggled around a bit, and groaned softly when he felt the slickness. He rubbed the tip against your clit a couple times, and then inched himself inside you. He placed one hand onto your head, pressing the cheek against the glass into it more, and he kept his other hand on your hip. He tugged your body outwards a bit so he could get all the way inside of you. </p><p>You gasped loudly when he pushed himself into you, and your eyes clenched closed. You bit the inside of your cheek, and your hands flailed around trying to shove him back. They froze up against the glass, and you sniffled inwards. He was fucking you so hard you thought you were going to break the glass at the impact everytime he slammed his hips into you. You fought back screams, and you tried to break free of his hold, failing miserably. He'd used the force to hold you still, and he pushed his cock as far in as it would go, and pulled it out right to the tip, and slammed back into you. You'd lost track of how long he'd been fucking your for but it seemed like forever. You'd kept your eyes closed the entire time, trying to let your mind drift elesewhere. Goddamn did you want Kylo here so badly. </p><p>Maul grunted into your ear, keeping his pace up for a good long while, and he finally felt himself closing in on his orgasm. "Fuck." He grunted one last time, shooting his seed into you, and he shuddered against your body. He let himself go limp, and he pulled away from you, looking down at your dripping opening. He always thought that was hot. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he stepped to in front of you, tipping his head to the side. "So what's it going to be?"</p><p>"Fuck you." </p><p>"Already did that. I'm going to ask one more time. You've got the chance to save your planet right now. Think about all those people down there, helpless, and unknowing of their impending doom. They have no idea they're all about to be blown away." His words were harsh, and cold. His eyes showed zero emotions, and he just stared blankly at you.</p><p>Your eyes darted around everywhere but his face, trying not to look into them. You couldn't help but think about all those people who's lives you'd be saving, and how this was not how you imagined this whole plan Kylo had going. Where was he? You side glanced to the door way, your eyes desperate. </p><p>Maul followed your gaze, and he looked to the doorway. "Who you waiting for?" He straightened himself out, and he grabbed ahold of your chin, forcing you to look at his face. "Huh?" When you closed your eyes, Maul felt a wave of immense anger wash over him, and he rose his hand up, slamming it across your cheek. </p><p>You didn't fight against the impact, you loosened your muscles when your neck twisted, and you felt the pain searing through your cheekbones, and across your whole face. You slowly turned to look at him, gathering a wad of spit and blood, and shot it right at his face. It landed a direct hit on his lower cheek, and you grimaced. "Fuck you." </p><p>Maul's eyes narrowed, and he slowly brought a gloved hand up to his cheek, wiping it away. He glanced down at it, and he smirked. His eyes flashed dangerously now, and you felt a chill go down your spine. "Insolent girl. I'm not going to blow your fucking pathetic planet up, but i'm going to fuck you again, in every single hole, until it's completely departed into space." </p><p>"No the fuck you're not. This isn't what we agreed to." Kuruk's voice made Maul whip his head towards the entrance of the bridge, and Maul chuckled. </p><p>"There you are. Where's the others?" He ignored Kuruk's words.</p><p>Kuruk stepped into the room, tugging his weapon from his side to out in front of him. "Let little mouse go." </p><p>Maul rose a brow, and let your chin go pivoting on his heels to face the Knight. "You've got to be kidding right?" He rose a hand up gesturing at the Knights weapon. "What do you think you're going to do with that?" </p><p>"I'm going to kill you if you don't leave her alone. This wasn't part of the plan." </p><p>Your eyes darted between the men, and you slowly straightened yourself out, shoving the end of your dress back down, and reaching down to pull your panties on. You studied Kuruk for a moment, and then looked to Maul with concern. Kuruk couldn't be serious right now. If he fought Maul, he was for sure going to die. "Kuruk, I'm fine. It's fine."</p><p>"See?" Maul motioned behind him to you, and he shrugged. "Whether it was part of our plan or not isn't relevant. It was part of my plan this whole time." </p><p>Kuruk growled through the mask making him sound even more dangerous. He could feel his lip curling up into a snarl, and he stepped out with his right foot getting into the fighting stance. "This whole plan was stupid. I just wanted little mouse to be okay. To be treated the way she deserved to be treated. You took it too far Maul." </p><p>Maul couldn't contain the smirk of amusement that forced its way onto his face. "You made this about some girl, I made this about power. We obviously had two different things in mind. I'm sure the other Knights had their own ideas for what was going to take place in this take over. Now step aside, I'll make sure she gets what she deserves." Maul looked back at you and winked mockingly. </p><p>Somehow Mando had convinced Vicrul that his story was truthful, and he walked with him to the kitchen, where Ap'lek and Cardo were just chillen. Mando had managed to dial into the commlink recording so Kylo could hear him, and he casually leaned against the wall, trying to figure out how to bring up their plan without bringing up suspicion. "So how's it going?" </p><p>Cardo took a bit of his sandwich, and spoke with a full mouth. "Good. We're just waiting for the next command from Maul. I think he wants to take over Little mouses planet." </p><p>Kylo looked to the twi'lek and he sneered. "Let's fucking go." The blue man nodded at Kylo, and he punched in the coordinates and they shot through hyperspace. They sped as fast as they could into the bay, and Kylo jumped out of the ship quickly. He motioned to the twi'lek and stood there, making sure he got out of there safely. When he turned on his heels, he saw he was surrounded by HIS troopers. He rolled his eyes, and he stared over every single one of their masks. "You really want to follow someone who has no idea what the fuck he's doing? How long have you all been following me? Haven't I treated you good?" He knew he hadn't been the best leader, but he couldn't imagine Maul being any better. He studied the group of troopers carefully, and he saw them all look to one another, and the lowered their blasters. "Thank you." Kylo nodded in approval, and appraisal, and he motioned for them to follow him through the bay. As he strutted down the corridors, he walked with anger radiating off of his body, and it seeped through the air, anyone could swipe their hand out, and cut through it. His eyes were narrowed, and filled with hatred, and he turned the corner, walking down the corridor towards the bridge feeling where that was where you were. It was strange to him, as badly as he wanted to fuck Maul''s shit up, all he could think about was making sure you were okay. He stepped into the bridge, seeing Kuruk and Maul having a stare off and you were over by the window still. </p><p>Mauls head snapped up when he saw Kylo. FUCK. Was his immediate thought. He growled "Where the fuck did you come from?" </p><p>"You're dumber than I thought you were if you thought you could hide my own fucking ship from me. Thinking you could overthrow me, that was one dumb thought, but to make MY ship disappear, you're fucking pathetic." Kylo's eyed locked onto the siths and he reached at his side, tugging out his lightsaber. He swung it around in front of him, and he was about to push off his heel and lunge at the man, but you stepped between the both of them, your arms up in the air, and you frantically looked between the two. </p><p>"Wait!" </p><p>Maul's face lit with wonder, and curiosity when you stepped between them. </p><p>"He's going to blow Naboo up." </p><p>Kylo shrugged not giving a single fuck about what you just said. He kept his hold tight on his lightsaber out in front of him, his eyes illuminated with the glowing color of the weapon.</p><p>"No, I mean, if I don't go with him, and rule with him down on Naboo, he's going to blow the whole planet up. MY planet up." Your eyes moved over Kylo's face judging his reaction, and you saw his lip lift upwards in a annoyed manner. "I can't let him blow of planet up. If he doesn't do it now, he's going to do it later, I just don't trust him not to. You can't fight one another either. You're both just going to kill one another...No one's going to win." You spoke softly, almost sounding like you'd been defeated. You knew what you had to do, and you knew that deep down it was going to break Kylos heart and yours. </p><p>Kylo shook his head. "No." </p><p>Maul grimaced once again, and he looked right at Kylo. "You heard her. It is what it is." He looked over to you, and his eyes purposefully, looked you up and down, checking you out so Kylo could see him do it. "Looks like I'll be the one who still walks away victorious here." </p><p>You rolled your eyes at Maul, and you could see the sadness spreading across Kylo's face. No, you could feel it from where you were standing, and he slowly lowered his weapon to his side. He let out a deep sigh you could see his chest rise up and down, and he finally spoke. <br/>"Does it mean you'll be safe, and that the people on your planet will be safe?"</p><p>"Promise." Maul rose a hand to his heart, smirking. He meant it, as long as you kept your word, he'd keep his. </p><p>"Then if that's what you want, it is what it is." Kylo could barely get the words out from his mouth, and he turned on his heels, looking at Kuruk.</p><p>"Absolutely fucking not." Kuruk spat, still standing in his defensive position and glaring at Maul. He had only side glanced to Kylo, and he was pissed off at him for not fighting for you more. He was about to say something more but Kylo used the force to drag him over to the side of the room, allowing you and Maul to exit the room, no troubles. Kuruk thrashed against the force hold, failing at attempting to escape. </p><p>Maul reached out and grabbed ahold of your hand tightly, and he pulled you through the room. He gave kylo the biggest shit eating grin he could as he led you past him, and out the corridor. He walked like he had just taken over the entire galaxy. He just scored a whole new planet to run, and a queen. He felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He ignored your whimpers again dragging you back through the ship to the bay, and he eyed a two seater ship over, and he gestured for you to get into the passenger side. "Don't make me force you. You just agreed to this, you better keep your word, or I won't hesitate to blow the planet up with you on it." </p><p>You frowned, your eyes slowly moving up to the doorway hoping Kylo would come running after you, that the Knights would storm through the doorway and you'd be rescued. When he/they didn't you held back a sob inside your throat and slowly tugged yourself into the ship. You planked yourself into the chair, and Maul climbed in next to you, grinning ear to ear. You scoffed, and turned away from him. You were doing what you thought was the right thing. You couldn't let thousands of people die, your people die, because you were being selfish. It was just wasn't a good look for a queen. As the ship started up, and the nose of the ship slowly started rotating towards the bay exit, you glanced to the doorway one last time. Your eyes grew big, and tear filled seeing Kylo standing there with Kuruk as his side, and Mando and the other Knights behind him. You raised your hand up pressing it against the glass, and you mouthed 'I love you.' </p><p>Kylo's eyes watered as he watched you fly away with the person he'd just promised he'd find a way to kill without putting you or your people in danger. He reached his hand up, and he mouthed it back 'I love you too.' He didn't take his gaze off the ship, tears streaming down his cheek as he watched you sped off into space. </p><p>Kuruk spat finally, and he rose his weapon to Kylo. "What the fuck kind of shit was that?" </p><p>"Shut the fuck up dude." Vicrul said, shaking his head. "Now's not the time." </p><p>Vicrul wasn't wrong. Kylo wasn't in the mood to deal with their mouths after everything else they had done. He stood there for a few minutes, not hiding the fact that he was streaming waterfalls down from both eyes. His heart felt like it had exploded inside his chest, and the only thing that was going to fix it just left in a ship, selflessly to save a planet. He felt defeated. Nothing he did was right, or turned out how he wanted it to. He was literally ready to just give up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>It'd been a few days since Maul had basically forced you into an estranged engagement and you'd been feeling absolutely sick the whole time. You threw up more times then you'd like to admit, and he showed zero sympathy for you what so ever. He was cold. Harsh. Cruel. He was worse than Kylo could have ever been. He was a prime example of what a true monster was, and your brain was spinning trying to think of how to get yourself out of this predicament you'd gotten yourself into. Hope was slowly starting to slip away from your grasp, and your heart hurt. You craved Kylo more than you'd ever craved anyone in your life, and it hurt that he couldn't be there with you, that he wasn't the one laying next to you in bed at night. You'd felt sick again as you sat upon Maul's lap, forcibly of course, and looked out among the people that had gathered to celebrate your return, and your new 'kings' arrival. It disgusted you by how welcoming they were to Maul. Even Aayla had been gracious, and polite, and you'd had to fight back bile that built up in your throat. </p><p>Maul's arms were wrapped around you, his fingers trailing up and down the expansion of your bare thighs, and his face was pressed against yours. He felt victorious. He felt like a king. There wasn't anything anyone could do to stop him, and it pleased him knowing that Kylo wouldn't even try to come rescue you because he knew he'd be endangering you, and the people you'd given up your happiness away for. He won. He'd taken the thing Kylo had truly cared for right out from underneath him, and now you were his. His plan from the beginning had just been to train you, and make your more powerful, or just as powerful as Kylo, and get you to join forces with him, and take Kylo down. It changed when he had learned that Kylo expressed real fucking human emotions for you. He knew he'd be able to use that to his advantage, and Kylo would never see it coming. He was a fucking master mind. He truly was evil. He shifted your further up his lap as he leaned back into the throne which you had sat on so long ago, and he smirked. "The people love us."</p><p>"That's because they can't see you for what you really are. Give it time. They'll realize how much of a monster you really are, and they'll turn against you." You spat softly to him, turning your head just the tiniest bit. There was that feeling in your stomach and throat again, and your hand flew up to your mouth. You choked against it, and shoved his hands off of your waist. You scurried through the mob of people out of the throne room, and to your bedroom, kneeling in front of the toilet. You grabbed ahold of the sides, lowering you keep to the bowl, and you gagged, greenish bile shooting out of your mouth. It hurt so bad it brought tears to your eyes. Something wasn't right. You didn't stop throwing up for a few minutes, and Aayla cooed to you as she walked through your bedroom. A concerned look washed over her face when she turned the corner and peered into the bathroom. She saw you on your knees, your face red, and your eyes glossy, dazed. She rushed to your side, and placed a hand on your back.</p><p>"You need to see a doctor. This isn't normal. You've been throwing up since you got here. Something's seriously wrong." </p><p>You didn't say anything, but you nodded. She helped you to your feet, and wrapped an arm around you, helping escort you through the bedroom. She helped lower you onto the bed, and she took a seat at your side. Her eyes were soft, and a weak smile formed on her face. </p><p>"Aayla, I don't want Maul to know I need to see a Doctor. Can you cover for me? Tell him, I had an important contact who had information I needed to meet alone? Or something? He doesn't need to know shit." Your eyes pleaded her. </p><p>"Of course." Aayla took your hand into hers, and she brushed her fingers over the top of it. "Don't worry. He'll be coming to look for you soon, so you better hurry. I'll show you a way out of the palace that only a few people know about." </p><p>Your pupils grew big at her words. A secret passage? Cool. There had been a lot of the palace you hadn't even had to the chance to see yet. She once again helped you to your feet, and you walked behind her feeling like you were dragging your entire body behind you. Instead of heading down the large marbled stairs, she led you off to the right, and down a long hallway lined with abstract paintings and designs on the windowsills. You'd taken a couple seconds to soak in the beauty, and your focus went back on Aayla. She stopped abruptly in front of a large black door, and she opened it. She gestured for you to go in first, and when you did, she pivoted and shut the door behind her. She grinned pointing to the floorboards. She crouched down, wiggling her fingers over the the boards for a minute, and then hooked her index finger into a hook that had been skillfully hidden away. She tugged it upwards, and a door appeared out of seemingly nowhere. She hoisted it as far up as it would go, and she looked to you. </p><p>Your mouth fell ajar at the hidden away door and you couldn't help but feel happy knowing that you wouldn't have to deal with Maul, even if it was for a short amount of time. Any amount of time away from him, and his cocky attitude was a relief. Your boot clad feet moved swiftly across the floor, and you descended into the dark pit beneath you. </p><p>"There's a light on your left side. It's a string. Just pull it. Follow the tunnel all the way to the end, and there's going to be large wooden door. It opens up to the backside of the palace. You can sneak around to the courtyard that way."</p><p>You waived your hand around in the air looking for the string, and when you found it, you tugged on it. The whole tunnel behind you lit up with tiny little lights spread throughout it. "Thank you Aayla." </p><p>"Don't mention it." She waved her hand dismissively, smiling. She had a pure heart. She was honestly a god send and you were lucky to have someone like that in your life. She reminded you of Kuruk at some points, and it made you miss Kylo, and even the Knights more than you already had. Your lip curled up, and you tried to shove thoughts of them away. You couldn't be overwhelmed with depression or sadness now. You needed to get to a doctor immediately. You watched Aayla close the door above you, and that was your que. You spun on your heels, and started down the tunnel.</p><p>Aayla moved through the palace quickly, making her way back to the throne room, where Maul was still perched up on the throne, looking like an ass. She didn't like him. Mostly because you didn't and it was so obvious it was sad. But he just acted so high and mighty. He was cocky, and she couldn't figure out for the life of her for why. What had he really done? Obviously you told her about the whole ordeal when Maul had gone off to do whatever the hell it was he did when he was tormenting you, and Aayla's heart truly broke for you. She wanted to do everything she could to help you through this. To make sure you were okay. She knew how sad you were, and she just didn't want you to do anything stupid. She slowly brushed past the large sea of people gathered to show their love, and appreciation, and happiness of your arrival, and to accept Maul into their lives, and as their new ruler. She'd finally reached the steps, sighing. She stared up into Maul's sith eyes, and spoke confidently. "Y/N will be back in a bit."</p><p>Maul's attention shot to the girl, and he rose a brow up. He stared back into her eyes, reading her. "Where'd she go?"</p><p>"To get some information. They contact would only meet her alone." </p><p>Both of Maul's brows knitted together, and Aayla couldn't tell if he believed her or not. Finally, he rolled his shoulders. "Alright. How about you get me something a bit more ...." He reached over to the arm rest of the throne, and grabbed the cup which had some sort of homemade juice one of the townsfolk had brought, and he leaned forwards holding it out to the girl. "Interesting." He winked at her, and leaned back into the back of the chair. </p><p>Aayla didn't hesitate. Her hand flew up, taking the cup from his grip, and she nodded. "Right away sir." </p><p>"My king." Maul corrected her. </p><p>Aayla had turned her body just a bit, and she stopped mid-spin glancing over to him. She had to force herself not to scowl at his correction. She forced herself to give him a weak smile. "My apologizes, My king." She had used the tiniest bit of mockery praying he didn't notice. He hadn't. She sighed silently, and fully turned on her heels, shoving back through the swarm of people. It was honestly annoying how long these people had been congregated into the throne room for. There were tables covered in all sorts of homemade meals, bowls of juices, and punches. Some of them were dancing, someone playing music in the corner. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life and it over stimulated her senses. She wasn't a fan. She hurriedly made her way to the kitchen, passing large wooden cupboard after cupboard stocked with expensive plates, and cookware. She even passed a wine cupboard, and she paused in front of it, eyeing every bottle over. Nah, wine wasn't going to do. She needed something stronger. She had finally found the liquor cupboard, and grabbed a large bottle of bourbon. She grinned holding it in front of her face, and she placed the cup onto the counter top. She quickly twisted the bottle open and filled the cup to the brim. She brought the open top of the bottle to her lips, tipped her head up and took a large swig. She did that a couple more times. She hummed feeling the burning sensation slowly move from her throat to her stomach. She felt her whole body tingly, and warm. She smiled, and twisted the cap back on. She grabbed the cup and made her way back to the throne room. Once again, she shoved through the swarm of people, and she extended her hand out with the full cup to Maul. When he didn't reach out for it, her head tipped to the side. </p><p>Maul's eyes moved up and down the girl's body, as if he was searching for something. She could feel him staring into her soul and it made her uncomfortable as fuck. She got a chill that ran down her spine and she shifted on her feet, staring back into his eyes. She followed his gaze move up and down her. What was he doing? He leaned forwards slowly, a smirk slowly appearing on his face when he lifted his hand. He brushed his fingers over hers, and took the cup from her. He brought the cup to his nose, and sniffed it. He inhaled, and parted his lips taking the edge of the cup into them, and he took a large swig. He felt the exact burning and warming sensation Aayla had, and it pleased him. He gave the girl a nod of approval, and finally looked to the people out in front of him. </p><p>Aayla felt the tenseness of her body soften at his approval and she turned on her heels to walk away.</p><p>"Stay." Maul said sternly. "You'll keep me company while Y/N is away." He ushered the girl to his side with two fingers. He could see the reluctance in her as she rotated back towards him so slow. She cautiously, sheepishly climbed the stairs, and stood next to the throne. This amused him. She was so timid. So scared.</p><p>Aayla side glanced to him, scowling under her breath. Standing next to Maul was the last thing she wanted to do. It made her look pathetic, and like a slave or something. She knew he was belittling her by making her stand next to him like he was. But she'd do anything for you and if this was what she had to do, she'd do it. She linked her hands together in front of her, and she straightened herself out, standing tall. </p><p> </p><p>You'd finally made it to the doctors, having to sneak in through the back. How embarrassing. But necessary. The last thing you wanted were the guards walking around the city to spot you. They'd run to Maul and tell him they saw you instantly. How he had managed to take over your army too was beyond you, but the man did have charisma. You scowled. No. No compliments for him. You startled a nurse, her shriek making the doctor on call rush into the backroom where the poor nurse had just been trying to get a re-stock of supplies. He had basically kicked the door down when he entered the backroom, ready to fight. He spotted you though, and his whole demeanor changed. "My queen." He bowed his head at you, and you waved your hand. </p><p>"Don't do that." As nice of a gesture as it was, it made you uncomfortable as fuck. You were all about respect, but bowing was a little much. You slowly walked through the room, your hand placed on your upper abdomen-lower stomach. "Doctor, I need you to run some tests. I haven't been feeling too well."</p><p>The male nodded his head, and helped you into one of the examine rooms. He lowered you onto the hospital-like bed, and he grabbed his stethoscope pressing it to your heart. You gasped at the cool metal touching your skin, and he apologized immediately. He moved it to the middle of your ribcage when he didn't hear no problems there. He did the full check up with the instrument, and he sighed. "Alright, well I can't hear anything wrong with your lungs or heart. Let's take some blood." </p><p>The nurse who you nearly scared to death hurried out of the room, and returned with a brand new supplies to take your blood. She positioned herself at your side, grabbing your arm splaying it out onto her lap. She tapped the large vein on the inside of your elbow. It sent a small vibration up your arm. You kept your gaze averted from her and the needle she was now holding onto. You never liked needles. Ever. They just made you extremely uncomfortable. They also hurt. When she pierced your skin you winced. The doctor's soft, welcoming, kind eyes looked your face over seeing your discomfort, and he placed a hand on your leg. </p><p>You turned your head enough to see his face, and he offered a gentle smile. You felt your cheeks turn hot and you knew they were bright red. Your mind forgetting about the violation on your arm. </p><p>"Done." The nurse cooed, standing to her feet. "I'll go bring these to the lab."</p><p>"Tell the techs to rush those results. I want them back sooner rather than later." The nurse nodded at the doctor, and she disappeared. "You need to tell me what's been going on. All the details. Every single thing that you've been experiencing, that's happened. I need to know it all so I can narrow down what could be wrong with you."</p><p>Your face washed over with horror at the idea of having to explain to the doctor every single awful thing that happened to you. You shook your head. "I don't want to."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you have to." His hand was still on your leg, and he moved it up and down. He still looked so calm and sweet, and you couldn't help but feel safe in his presence. You sighed, and started telling him every single thing that had happened since the last time you were here. It'd been quite some time that passed, and finally the nurse came back into the room, handing the doctor a piece of paper. Your eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, and you saw his face change drastically. </p><p>"That'll be all." The nurse nodded again, and he turned back to you, bringing his gaze to yours. His face was now expressionless. </p><p>"What?!" You couldn't handle the suspense. It was too much. It was something, and the fact that he didn't tell you immediately made fear, panic, and unease swirl together into a big mess inside of you. Your mind was racing a million miles a minute trying to figure out what it could be. You shifted your body around a bit nervously. You were chewing on the inside of your cheek, waiting for his response. </p><p>The doctor looked down at the paper again, and then back to you. He sighed and reached his hand out so you could take it. You didn't think about it, your hand impulsively reached out and took it. Your eyes moved over the words spread across it quickly as soon as it was close enough to read, and you knawed at your cheek. Your eyes widened, and then the corners filled with tears. You did your best to fight back the break down that was scratching at your insides to break though. You started to breath inwards with short, labored breaths, and your face turned red. </p><p>The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's fine.... it is what it is." You'd finally mustered the strength to stand to your feet, and you crumbled the paper up, tossing into the trashcan "No one can know about this." </p><p>The doctor nodded, and he followed you through the room into the hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest, and watched you walk away. "Your secrets safe with me." He leaned against the doorframe, and smiled when you took half a second to smile back at him before you made your way to the back door again.</p><p>You practically jogged when you stepped out of the back door and made your way through the city taking every back alleyway you could. You finally approached the back end of the palace, and slipped through the door. You hurried through the tunnel, shoving the door above you open. You turned the lights off before shutting the door quietly. Your face scrunched together when it made a louder noise than you thought it would. You side glanced over your shoulder, and sighed when the door didn't fly open with a guard or Maul. Thank god. You rose to your feet, making sure the little hook was hidden properly, and you walked over to the door. You turned the handle and slowly pushed it open. You nearly pissed yourself when you came face to face with Maul. He was standing there with a smug look spread over his face, and his golden sith eyes gleamed with annoyance. He grabbed your wrist, and dragged you through the hallway, towards the bedroom. The celebration had ended awhile ago, and he had made Aayla stand beside the throne long afterwards just to pull a power play. He'd grown bored with her company, since she wasn't giving into his taunts, and decided he'd try to hunt you down. </p><p>You stared up into his eyes, and you tucked your bottom lip into your mouth. He took a step to you closing the little bit of space that had been there, and you swallowed hard. His hand rose, and he grabbed ahold of your throat tightly.</p><p>"Where the fuck have you been? And don't you dare tell me you were meeting with a contact. You're general doesn't lie very well." His tone was calm, but you could see it written all over his face he wasn't the least bit pleased. He lowered his face to yours, and he asked again. "Where the fuck were you?"</p><p>You choked against the hold on your throat, and your whole body tensed up. You stepped outwards with your right foot trying to keep your body in place. Your lips parted slightly, and you managed to squeeze out "None of your fucking business." </p><p>Maul shut his eyes. He was trying not to lose his temper with you right now. It was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He finally shot his eyes open after a couple seconds and he narrowed them staring directly into your similar golden eyes. "It is my fucking business. Everything you do now is my business. Everyone you talk to. Everything you do. Everything you say. Your whole existence is my business now." He swiped his tongue over his lip, and he turned his body around, keeping his firm grasp on your throat and manuevering your body with his. He dragged you through the hallway, towards the bedroom. He walked you backwards, and your knees buckled when they hit the end of the bed. You went flying backwards onto the mattress, and he swiftly climbed ontop of you. He inched you up the mattress by your throat which made you choke and gag against his hand. When he was satisfied where you were positioned, he pressed his body down onto yours. "Fucking bitch. Don't forget I own you now. You belong to me. You answer to me. You don't do anything without my permission, or approval. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Fuck you." You spat at him, literally. The wad of spit hit him in the eye, and he lost it. His free hand wiped it away quickly, and he smacked you across the face as hard as he could. </p><p>"I'm going to, because you're MINE!" He sneered. His eyes moved over your face, smirking when he saw a tear trickle down your cheek. "Look at you. How can these people look up to you as their Queen when you're nothing but a pathetic whore?" It was more of a statement than a question. He smacked you again, and you whimpered. You didn't want to cry in front of him because you knew it only made him more primal. He loved it. He was the fucking worst. You sniffled, fighting back more tears. You kept your head turned in the direction his hand had sent it in, and you closed your eyes shut. You wanted Kylo. Your body begged for him. You reached out to him using the force. </p><p>Kylo....</p><p>Kylo had been sitting at the end of the conference table, furious. He had called a meeting finally to talk with the Knights about their betrayal, and they all had different excuses. As annoyed and pissed off as he was about every single one of them being traitors, he heard them out. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, but he wanted to leave. He hadn't even wanted to do it, but he needed to hear it from them. He was staring Vicrul directly into the face, not hearing a single word that he was saying. All his mind could think about was how he'd lost you. How he just let you go. He should have done something. He should of tried to fight Maul. He should of died trying at least. Then he wouldn't of felt like such a piece of shit for just doing nothing. He felt pathetic. His eyes widened when he felt your presence, and then he heard you call his name. He rose a hand into the air to silence the Knights, and surprisingly it worked. He shut his eyes, and reached back for you through the force. </p><p>'Little mouse.' </p><p>'I need you.'</p><p>Your words made Kylo's heart skip a beat. He could hear the hurt, and the panic in your voice. Something wasn't right. 'You know I can't....'</p><p>'Kylo, I'm pregnant.'</p><p>Kylo's eyes shot open, and his mouth fell open. His breathing grew shallow as his mind spun. He felt his entire body start to tremble, and he just sat there processing. You needed him, and he was going to go to you. You were pregnant? He shoved himself to his feet, and he narrowed his eyes at the Knights. "We're going to get Little mouse. Now!" He turned on his heels. He didn't care what Maul said. He wasn't going to let anything happen to you. He was going to get you. You were his, not Maul's. He loved you, not Maul. You didn't belong there. You belonged with him. At his side. He couldn't explain the level of protectiveness that grew inside of him, your words playing in his mind over and over. He strutted through the room, his cloak billowing around him as his hips swayed. </p><p>Vicrul's face lit with confusion, and he watched Kylo rise, and start to exit the room. "Master Ren, we can't. Everyone will die." He rose to his feet too, chasing after Kylo. Cardo and Ap'lek and Kuruk looked at one another, completely lost. They shrugged and they too followed suit. The Knights all walked behind Kylo down the corridors towards the bays direction. </p><p>Kuruk was overwhelmed with excitement hearing Kylo say they were going to get you back. Yes, he was still hurt about everything, but he couldn't wait to have you back around. He missed you. He missed you so much it hurt. A smile formed on his face as he walked. </p><p>"Master Ren, this is the most assanine thing you've done in a long time." Cardo spat, running a hand through his hair. This was stupid. Not only was Kylo putting himself in danger, and them, but he was putting you and your entire planet in danger. Granted, he hadn't cared about it being blown up when Maul was threatening to do it, but he had a change of heart. </p><p>Kylo stopped abruptly, and he turned around quickly, glaring at the Knights. "I'm not going to let that red skinned mother fucker take her from me. He thinks he won. He didn't win shit. Little mouse is strong. She did something selfless, and noble. Maul thinks we're just going to sit back and let this happen? No. Not now. I refuse to allow that tiny dicked, low life asshole have what's mine. If I die trying to rescue her, then so be it. I shouldn't of let him take her from me from the get go. I can't change the past. I can only do what I can now, and I'm not going to just allow this." He spoke with certainty, and sternness. His eyes looked over the Knights faces looking for doubt. </p><p>Ap'lek was the one to speak. "We're with you Master Ren." The other Knights all nodded, and Kylo sighed. He turned back on his heels, and they made their way to the bay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>You struggled beneath Maul as he held you down by the throat. Kylo wasn't responding back to you through the force, and you felt sick again. You slowly spun your head in his direction, and you narrowed your eyes. "If you don't want me to throw up on you, I suggest you get the fuck off of me right now." </p><p>Maul's face twisted with confusion and disgust and he released the hold he had on your neck. He placed his hands at your sides, and pushed himself off of you. "What's wrong with you? You've been throwing up a lot lately. What are you pregn-" He stopped himself, and he stared at the floor for a second. His mind started to race.</p><p>You slinked off of the bed as quickly as you could, and you scurried onto your feet. You darted towards the bathroom, and leaned over the bowl. This time your throat felt like it was on fire when you were done, and you sank to the floor. Tears built in the corners of your eyes, and you rubbed your forehead. This sucked. You just wanted to be comforted. To be held. To be loved. You were so stressed out it'd be a miracle if the baby survived the negative energy that was brewing inside of you. </p><p>When you didn't come out of the bathroom as soon as Maul had liked, he rose and walked over to the doorway. He placed a hand on the doorframe, and leaned inwards. "Get up."</p><p>"I'm dizzy. I can't right now. Give me a minute." </p><p>"I said-" He shoved himself off the door frame, and he sauntered over to you. He bent down, tangling his hand into your hair, and tugged you as hard as he could to you feet. You cried out, grabbing ahold of his arm. </p><p>"MAUL!"</p><p>"You're pregnant aren't you?" His golden sith eyes shimmered with rage. He brought his face close to yours, and you could feel the hot breath coming between his lips. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Maul rolled his eyes, and he dragged you by your hair out of the room. Your feet stumbled over themselves as you tried to compose yourself. He dragged you over to the weapons closet, which he had built when you got there, just for 'protection'. He pulled the door open with his free hand, and he reached for a shiny silver blade. It was longer than your arm, and it was thick, very sharp. He twirled it around, and he shoved you hard into the wall. "Who's is it?"</p><p>"I-" That was a good question. You embarrassingly turned your head away from him, avoiding eye contact. You couldn't answer him. You didn't know. Could of been any of the Knights, Kylo's, could of even been Maul's. </p><p>"That's right. You're a fucking whore, how would you know?" He yanked your face to him by pulling on your hair, and you cried out. He ignored you, and he put the tip of the blade against your stomach. He made one swift motion, cutting your shirt in half. He pressed the tip into your skin right under your breast, and he slowly dragged it down your stomach. He stopped just above your belly button and he looked you right in the eyes. "The only way you're having a child is with me. I won't have MY queen bearing someone child that isn't mine." He continued to add pressure to the blade, the tip digging into your skin very slowly. </p><p>"Maul! Please! Don't." Your eyes watered as you begged him. </p><p>"You're disgusting." Maul spat. </p><p>You clenched your eyes closed tightly, and you let your head fall down. You couldn't watch him kill your baby. You could feel the tip of the blade tearing into your skin, knowing it was only a matter of seconds, maybe minutes before it inched inside of you. It was either your protective motherly instincts that kicked in or it was fear, either way, you sudden got a rush of immense confidence, and you shot your head upwards, a smirk gracing your face. </p><p>Maul's eyes widened, and he drew his head back confused at your reaction. "What the fuck is so funny?" </p><p>You didn't respond to him, you just smirked. You could feel the anger turning into electric energy inside of you, and you were going to use it. The blade inching into your stomach no longer hurt, and your eyes stared to shimmer with malice. Your right hand rose upwards, and Maul's eyes caught it. Just as your fingers started to spark with a blue electric energy, Maul shoved into your stomach as far as he could with the time he had before you blasted him with a shot of electricity. You screamed when the blade plummeted into your stomach, and you narrowed your eyes. You kept the stream of electric energy blasting into Maul's torso as he flew across the room, and against the wall. You slowly crept to him, and your other hand rose up, grabbed the handle of the blade, and you yanked it out. Blood spewed from the wound, but you paid it no mind. You were too caught up in giving Maul what he deserved. </p><p>Maul gritted his teeth, and fought back against your attack. He used the force, shoving your electric blast back and turning it on you. He used his full strength and the blast jolted through you, and you fell right to the ground. His lip twitched as he very slowly walked over to your body on the ground, and he kneeled down next to you. He back handed you as hard as he could, watching blood fly from your mouth, and he used the force to bring the knife back into his hand. "You shouldn't have done that. Now you're going to be sorry." He rose the blade into the air and moved it fast and hard into the right side of your stomach. Your back arched upwards at the penetration and your mouth flew open. </p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"Best believe I'm going to, after I get rid of this fucking child." He pulled the blade out of you, and shoved it back into you again, this time on your left side. He watched your writhe on the floor, blood leaking from your wounds, and your mouth. You looked pathetic. Weak. Vulnerable. He was furious with you, but damn you looked so good. He slowly pulled the blade from you, and he tossed it to the side of you. He climbed over you, placing his knees on either side of you and he lowered his head to hover just above yours. He stared into your eyes, and he smirked. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll fucking destroy this planet, and make you fucking watch. Then I'll kill you." His tone was threatening, and you shuddered feeling absolute pain. Your poor baby. Your eyes glanced down to it between Maul and you started hysterically sobbing. It didn't even have a chance. Your heart felt like it split into a million pieces. Where was kylo? Why wasn't he answering your force connects? Why wasn't he here? You needed him. </p><p>Maul wrapped both his hands around your throat, bearing his entire weight down onto it and he spoke harshly. "Who do you belong to?" </p><p>You didn't answer him. You didn't even look at him, and it infuriated him. He spat again. "Who the fuck do you belong to you fucking worthless whore?" Maul was about to say something but the explosion right outside of the room drew all his attention away. He turned his head, and watched smoke pour in front of the doorway from the balcony. "What the fuck?" He glanced at you once more, and kept you down using the force. He rose to his feet, and walked out of the doorway onto the balcony. He saw from what he could tell looked like someone was shooting at the palace with a.... he leaned over the railing a bit to get a better look. When he did another shot was taken and it flew right past his head against the wall closet to the doorway into the bedroom. He narrowed his eyes, and glanced out into the sky. That's when he saw it. A ship headed right towards the palace. "GUARDS! Shoot the fucking ship out of the sky right this fucking second." He honestly had not a clue who would have the balls to be flying around shooting at the palace, but they were about to have a very rude wake up call. The guards that were standing outside of the room hurried down the marbled stairs, and out of the main room. </p><p>Maul didn't take his eyes off of the ship as he continued to speed towards him. It shot another blast, and Maul side stepped it. This time it blasted into the roof of the balcony, pieces flying all around him. He studied the front of the ship to see if he could catch a glimpse. Then the ship turned sideways, and the door opened up in the back. Kylo, Vicrul and Kuruk lept from the landing pad, and onto the balcony. </p><p>Mauls face flushed, and he growled. He ignited his lightsaber but before he could do anything, Kylo had already used the force to freeze him. </p><p>Kylo didn't walk over to Maul, he fucking strutted, his cape blowing around adding that much more power to his steps. He got his face close to his and he narrowed his eyes. "If she's hurt, you're fucking dead." He didn't take his eyes off of Maul as his Knights walked into the bedroom. </p><p>Kuruk and Vicrul stepped into the room from the balcony, and rushed to your side. They each grabbed one of your arms, and they helped lift you to your feet. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Kuruk couldn't hold back the concern he had. He noticed immediately the condition you were in, and it sent him into a rage.</p><p>Your brain barely processed who had saved you, and you just wrapped your arms around their necks. You didn't fight them walking you across the room towards the balcony. Your vision was blurry, and your body was shaking from the incredible lack of blood. Your skin was paling and your lip was turning a light shade of blue. You were dying. </p><p>The two knights rushed you off to the balcony where Ap'lek had the ship hovering right outside, and the lifted you up over the railing into Cardos arms. Cardo pulled your body to his chest, and he carried you into the front part of the ship. He placed you down onto the bench, and he immediately grabbed a first aid kit. He pulled out some thread, and a needle and he began stitching you up. </p><p>Vicrul turned on his heels, and he spoke sternly to Kuruk. "Get her back to the ship. I'm going to help Kylo."</p><p>"No. I'm going." Kuruk grabbed Vicrul's shoulder, and he stepped in front of him. "I need to. You take care of her." </p><p>Vicrul nodded, not questioning the Knight's motives or reasoning. He knew. He climbed up over the railing, and into the ship. "Let's get her back to the ship." </p><p>Ap'lek shoved a lever forwards, and the ship took off.</p><p>Maul had managed to break free of Kylo's force hold, and he had used the force to pull his lightsaber to him. He ignited it in front of him, the double sided saber lighting up his already red features. He smirked at Kylo. "Do you know?"</p><p>"Know what?" Kylo had ignited his own saber, and the two walked in a circle round and round. Stalking one another. Kylo twisted his wrist, the lightsaber twirling with it. He was showing off. Maul caught onto Kylo's show of dominance, and he chuckled. He spun the blade in front of him, twisting his hand up over his head, the lightsaber following his movements skillfully. </p><p>"That the whore is pregnant." </p><p>"What's it matter? I'm almost positive you killed it. Why do you even care?" </p><p>"Because I won't be ruling next to someone who doesn't even know who their child's father is. Don't get me wrong, it could be mine." Maul paused, letting Kylo's brain process that, and then when he saw Kylo narrow his eyes, and growl, he continued. "Could be yours. Could be any of the Knights." He shrugged. "The only way she'll be having a baby is with me." </p><p>"Wrong." Kylo was getting tired of the bickering. He wanted to slice the man in half and be done with it. He eyed Maul up and down one more time, and he lunged at the man. The twos lightsabers crossed, blocking move after move from the other one. Kylo could feel his rage growing inside of him, and it was intoxicating. He let it consume him. Seeing you bloody, and beaten, cut open and hurting made him go feral. He threw his hand up, and threw Maul's lightsaber to the side. He was about to swing his saber through Maul's stomach when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over and he saw a whole slew of guards surrounding him. </p><p>Maul grimaced, and he pushed back against Kylo's force hold. "You just killed every single person on this planet." Maul ducked down, grabbing his lightsaber, and he slinked past Kylo, and out the door. He wasn't running away, he just had more important things to do like blow this fucking planet to smitherens. He warned Kylo if he did anything irrational, what would happen. He sped down the staircase, and towards the back of the castle. When he stepped outside he heard shots being fired above him . He looked up seeing fighters chasing after the Knights ship. Blasts shot, and sparks flying. He smirked, running around the castle, and to through the courtyard. He was headed to the bay to get a ship himself.</p><p>Ap'lek manuevered around skillfully avoiding every single shot that was fired at him. He groaned and called back to Vicrul. "How's she doing?"</p><p>"Not good. I stitched her up, but her body is rejecting the stitches." Vicrul's voice was panicked. He knew if you died, Kylo was seriously going to murder everyone in the galaxy. He rummaged through the first aid box, and he found some super glue. He pawed it over, and shrugged. He twisted the cap off, and he pinched one of the wounds closed, dragging the tip of the glue over it. Much to his surprise the skin stayed together and the bleeding finally stopped. He sighed in relief and did the same to the others. He grabbed some ointment and smeared it across the wounds, and threw on some large bandages. </p><p>Ap'lek sped back around the castle, towards the balcony in hopes Kylo was ready. The sooner they got out of there the better. </p><p>Kylo's lightsaber swung in all directions through the air as the guards lunged at him from all sides. He grabbed ahold of one of them by their arm, and swung his lightsaber over it, cutting it clean off. The next guard he rose his foot kicking him into the chest sending him to the ground, and he pointed the end of the saber to him, piercing him through the chest. He grunted when he felt something hard smash against his back, and he whipped his head around, his black locks whipping against his face. His face was sweaty, and his eyes glistened with darkness. He twirled the lightsaber upwards, and skillfully twisted it so it spun through the air and into the guards clavical. The guard fell to the ground with the others. He glanced to the last couple guards who looked terrified, and they looked to one another. Kylo's brow rose up when he saw them turn on their heels and high tail it out of there. He heard the Knights ship in the distance, and he pushed off with his foot darting to the balcony. He jumped onto the railing and onto the landing pad. He turned his saber off, hooking it back onto his hip and he slowly, almost timidly walked up to where Vicrul had you laying on the bench. "Is she okay?" He crouched down at the opposite side of you, and he ran a couple fingers down your cheek. You were passed out at this point, and it made Kylo's heart sink into his stomach seeing how injured and hurt you were. He knew that his actions weren't going to go unpunished. Not if Maul was concerned. He didn't care though. All he cared about was that you were with him again, and finally safe. He lowered his lips to your forehead and he planted a gentle kiss there. He took a seat on the bench directly across from you, and he didn't take his eyes off you the entire time they made their way back to the ship. </p><p>Ap'lek cleared his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A large beam was coming from out of nowhere in space, and it brought concern inside of him. "Master Ren." </p><p>Kylo scowled but rose to his feet. He walked up behind the Knight, and his own eyes grew wide in surprise. His mouth fell open, and he knew exactly what it was, and where its destination was. He pursed his lips together. Vicrul, and the other Knights joined Kylo at the front of the ship, all of them staring out at the planet to the side of them, and they watched as the laser beam grew closer and closer. It hit the planet with a small blast, that spread like wild fire. The core of the planet started to glow, and the outer edges cracked. Before they could blink, the entire planet blew up into a millions pieces, chunks shooting out into space. Fuck. Maul really meant it. Kylo hadn't been sure if the man was bluffing or not. He didn't think he had the connections to do something so powerful. So drastic. Yet here they were. Kylo's immediate thought was, fuck, y/n is going to be so mad.... He slowly glanced over his shoulder to you, and he felt a lump building in his throat. This was his fault. All those people were dead because he couldn't do what he had been asked to do. Now you were going to hate him. He felt anger and sadness mix inside of him, and he shoved past the Knights, plopping onto the bench again. He sulked the rest of the ride to the ship. When they got there, he rose, cupped his arms under you, and he carried you off the ship and to the med bay. The nurses quickly took you, and dragged you off into an examine room, leaving Kylo to pace back and forth in the corridors.</p><p>Kuruk gasped seeing the sight before him, and he too knew you were going to be very upset. He wanted to bring you back just as much as Kylo did, but there had to have been a different way. Kylo was too impulsive, and ran on his emotions, and it was shit like this that always came back to bite him in the ass. He exhaled when they finally arrived to the Star Destroyer, and he watched Kylo protectively scoop you up and run off with you. He could have brought you to the med bay. He scowled, and exited the ship. </p><p>"Well we might as well get comfortable. It's going to be a long next couple of Knights." Vicrul stated knowing damn well Kylo wasn't going to sleep until he knew you were okay, which meant neither were they.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Kylo paced back and forth in the corridor, sweating dripping down his forehead. He couldn't handle how his anxiety had sky rocketed, and how scared he felt. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, and he just stared down at the floor. </p><p>"Master Ren, are you alright?" Kuruk approached the male cautiously. He didn't want to make Kylo anymore distraught than he already was. </p><p>"Do i fucking look alright?" Kylo stopped pacing abruptly, and he twisted his body around to face the Knight. The muscles around his left eye were twitching and his eyes darkened. </p><p>Kuruk rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "No..." He replied softly. "I just wanted to see if there was anything I could get you, or do." </p><p>Kylo stepped to the Knight, and his hand flew up wrapping around his throat. He curled his fingers tightly, and he lowered his face to his. "There is nothing you can fucking do. Did you see her? If she dies, I'm going to murder everyone." </p><p>Kuruk choked against Kylo's hand around his throat. He stared at the man through his mask. He swallowed hard, his neck muscles tightening. He tried to speak but Kylo's fingers were too tight and all that came out was air. </p><p>Kylo looked the Knight up and down. His mind was racing. He kept thinking about how it was very possible that you didn't survive this, and it made him angry. He felt like it was his fault for not coming to your rescue sooner. He was a sore excuse for a man, and that made his blood boil. His masculinity felt threatened, and he never handled it well. He wanted to torture someone. He wanted to destroy shit. He wanted to kill. He wanted the power he felt was lost, back. He didn't realize he'd been choking the Knight so hard, and so tight that he was about to pass out. His head snapped over his shoulder at the nurses words. </p><p>"Commander." </p><p>"What? You better tell me something good," He snapped back to reality, and uncoiled his fingers from the Knights neck. He gave him one last look and turned to face the nurse. </p><p>The nurse sighed, and she spoke timidly. "She's not doing good. She's lost a lot of blood."</p><p>"And the baby?" Kylo's voice cracked when he asked the question. He felt his heart start to pound against his chest, and sweat drip down the back of his neck. His eyes searched her face for a sign of good news. He saw her frown, and his heart felt like it exploded. He choked up, and he slowly turned away from her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Kylo's hand rose up at his side, and he force choked the poor girl, slamming her against the wall. </p><p>"If you don't save her life, I'll hunt your family down, and kill them in front of you." Kylo's tone was evil, vicious. "Now get the fuck back in there, and do your job." He let the girl go, and he brushed past Kuruk as he walked down the corridor. He shook his head, and he just felt like absolute shit. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if you died. His whole world would come crashing down. It was bad enough he just was told the baby didn't make it, but you too? He wished he could force heal. He wished he could do more. He felt like a pathetic loser. He'd never felt the things he was feeling now before, and it was driving him crazy. He felt to helpless. He knew what he had to do. He had to go and beg the one person he knew to help you. It'd give everything up if it meant you lived. He couldn't imagine his life without you in it now, and he'd do whatever he had to. </p><p>Kuruk looked at the nurse, and he sighed. "You alright?"</p><p>The nurse didn't say a word to the Knight. She rubbed her throat, and she scurried off back into the examine room you were in. </p><p>Kuruk pursed his lips together, and he followed after Kylo. "Master Ren."</p><p>"Get my ship ready, I know what I have to do."</p><p>Kuruk's face lit with confusion. "What's that?"</p><p>"Just get the Knights and Mando in the conference room." Kylo's tone was harsh, and bitter. He started to walk at a faster clip, and he parted ways from the Knight going into his room. He grabbed the datapad off of the desk, and he sent out a transmission. The device made a noise a few minutes later, and he stared down at it nervously. He hit play on the transmission, and he sighed with relief when he got the response back he was hoping for. He placed the datapad back down onto the desk, and his hand went to his lightsaber. He unhooked it and placed it down onto the desk next to the datapad. He wasn't going to need that anymore. Not where he was going. He took one last look around his room, and he took a couple deep breaths. He knew the fate that awaited him, and as bad as it was going to be for him, he wasn't second guessing his decision. He would die for you. He slowly sauntered towards the door, and he stopped suddenly. He knew his departure was going to be confusing to you. You'd wake up eventually, hopefully and he wouldn't be there, and he needed to make sure you knew why. He quickly spun on his heels, and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note. He folded it up a couple times, and he made his way back through the room, holding the note in his hand tightly. He strolled down the corridors, and he stepped into the conference room. </p><p>The Knights had already been waiting for Kylo, and Mando stepped into the room shortly after Kylo. His eyes moved over the Knights, and then stopped on Kylo who was now at the end of the table, leaned over it. He could feel the tension in the room, and he pursed his lips together. </p><p>Kylo gestured for Mando to take a seat, and he waited till he obliged to speak. "The nurses are saying that Little mouse isn't doing good." </p><p>There was inaudible mumbles from the Knights, and Kylo narrowed his eyes. "I need to ask you all a favor. There is somewhere I have to go. I have decided that I'm not the man I thought i was." His cheeks started to turn red as he talked. He felt ashamed and embarrassed admitting this to the men before him, but he was just being truthful. "I can't bare the idea of losing her. So I reached out to the one person I know can help her. When they arrive, I want you all to show respect."</p><p>Vicrul rose a brow. He looked from side to side at the Knights, and he read the room. They were all lost. What was Kylo talking about? Who was going to come? Why was Kylo talking like he wasn't coming back? He started to feel a knot build in his stomach. This whole ordeal was making him uneasy. </p><p>"When little mouse wakes up, give her this. She's going to be confused why I'm not here. This will ease her unease." He placed the note onto the table, and he looked directly at Mando. Mando was a neutral party. He trusted Mando to deliver the letter to you more than the did the Knights. He was still working through his bitterness and resentments he had for them for betraying him. He flicked the note towards Mando, and Mando reached out and took it. He gave Kylo a nod, and Kylo nodded back. "Little mouse is going to be your commander now. Everything is hers. You'll show her respect and do as she says like you would me. I know that's hard for you all, but these are my last requests." </p><p>Cardo shook his head. "What the hell is going on?" He knew everyone was thinking it, he was the only one who had the balls to ask it though.</p><p>"I'm going away." Kylo didn't want to go into anymore details than he had to. He was still wrapping his mind around the choice he was making, but it was done, and he wasn't changing his mind. He was hard set on it. It was the only way to ensure you'd make it out of this alive. He had to do this. If this was the last thing he did, then it would put his soul at ease. His eyes lowered to the table, and he let out a deep exhale of breath. "Kuruk, I know you love her. Please make sure you take care of her. She's going to need comfort, and support. I need you to be there for her." </p><p>Kuruk's mouth fell open at Kylo's request. Was he for real? He shifted in his chair a bit. "Of course Master Ren." He sounded all to ecstatic about receiving Kylo's approval to spend time with you, and be there for you. Even though he was indifferent about Kylo's speech, and his choices, he was glad he was going to get to be the one to take care of you. </p><p>Ap'lek rose from his chair, and he slammed his hand down onto the table. "Master Ren, I don't know what it is you're planning on doing, but this is the most absurd thing you've probably ever done! And for what? A fucking whore?" He wasn't the least bit thrilled. </p><p>Kylo's head shot up to the brave Knight, and he tipped his head to the side. He stayed silent for a minute as his eyes moved over the Knights masked face, and down his body. He was studying his body language, just to see if he was serious or not. The nerve. He growled. "Do we have a problem?" </p><p>"Yes. It sounds like you're about to go fucking sacrifice, and everything you've worked for and for what? A whore? She means nothing. Sure, she's force sensitive, but she'll never be my Master. I refuse to oblige with your request. I'm not going to sit back and let you fucking give up everything for someone who's life is worthless. We've come too far for this bullshit." Ap'lek shook his head, and he turned away from Kylo. He started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Kylo's force hold. </p><p>"I'm not going to justify my actions. I am the leader, and I am the one in charge. You do as I say. If I tell you to fucking sit, you sit. If I tell you to fucking shove a lightsaber into your stomach, you fucking do it. I won't tolerate disobedience. I am not in the fucking mood. I dare one of you to fucking go against me right now." Kylo's hand was trembling in the air as he held the Knight in place. "Now, are you going to fucking listen or do I have to fucking kill you?" </p><p>Ap'lek scowled. "Whatever you say Master Ren." He was just saying that so Kylo would release him. He had no intentions of following Kylo's orders, and honestly, the first chance he got, he was going to make your world a living hell for bringing Kylo to this point. Ever since you arrived, you brought nothing but chaos, misery, and destruction. You had ruined Kylo, and the Knights were always cleaning up the messes. You were nothing but a nuisance, and you needed to be destroyed. You needed to be brought down from that fucking pedastool Kylo had put you on. Kylo was making a grave mistake. He felt the force hold release on him, and he didn't waste a second in exiting the room. </p><p>Vicrul lowered into his chair. His eyes had darted back and forth between Ap'lek and Kylo completely enthralled with the drama that was unfolding before him. He was sure Kylo was going to snap the Knight in half, and when he just let him go, Vicrul was dumbstruck. "Master Ren, I'll make sure your requests are met."</p><p>"Thank you. I simply won't tolerate this shit. I'm this close," He kept his hand into the air, and pinched his fingers together, and pulled them apart just enough to show a gap between them. "Losing my fucking shit, and blowing this whole ship up." </p><p>Cardo's head drew back in shock from Kylo's statement. As much as he felt the same as Ap'lek did, he didn't want to test Kylo. If he was already on the verge of mass murdering everyone, he wasn't going to be the one to send him over the edge. He didn't have a death wish unlike his 'brother'. He had so much more respect for Ap'lek now though. He was bold and spoke truths. As much as the Knights had taking their own individual likings to you in their own way, this whole thing Kylo was doing was not what they wanted. He was being a love struck fool, and someone had to stop him. There was no way he was actually going to follow through with this. No way in hell. Kylo Ren was not about to just hand everything over to someone, and forget about it. </p><p>Mando was extremely uncomfortable with the energy in the room now, and he wanted to leave. He could cut the tension with a knife, and as curious as he was to what Kylo's true plan was, he wasn't going to be the idiot to question him. He slipped his hand with the note in it up under his armor, and into the pocket of his shirt underneath it. He'd make sure you got it. </p><p>"I want my ship prepared." Kylo glanced to Kuruk, and the Knight gave him another nod. "If I don't see any of you again, I want you all to know it was a pleasure leading you. I want to say thank you all for everything you've done to get as far as we have. Even though you betrayed me, I forgive you, and I respect you all like you are my brothers. Even that asshole Ap'lek." He sounded bitter when he mentioned Ap'lek but he meant it. When you spend countless days and nights with people, you form a bond. As much shit that happened, Kylo and the Knights were like brothers, and Kylo was honestly sad thinking about how he might never see any of them again. These emotions he had no control over were really starting to stir inside of him, and he was so awkward and bad at handling them. He felt anxious, and scared, and mad, and overwhelmed. He straightened his body out. "I left my lightsaber on my nightstand. I want little mouse to have it. I want her to hold onto it." He looked to Mando again, and Mando bobbed his head up and down. He turned on his feet, and he started to walk through the room. "Please take care of her." He didn't say anything else, and he exited the room. </p><p>Kuruk jumped to his feet, and he hurried down the corridor after Kylo. He was the one who usually double checked the work of the mechanics, and engineers on the ship, especially when it came to Kylo's ship. He had to make sure they weren't trying no sneaky business, or just dumb and didn't know what the hell they were doing. His feet moved quickly, and he darted past Kylo towards the bay. He scurried across the bay floor, and he approached the fighter. He glanced the entire thing over carefully and when he decided it was a job well done, he gave the engineer a hand wave dismissing them. He turned his body around, and he watched Kylo make his way across the bay to him. "It's all set Master Ren."</p><p>Kylo's eyes looked Kuruk over, and he sighed. "Alright." He walked around the fighter, and he opened the latch. He climbed inside, and he frowned. "Kuruk," </p><p>The Knight darted over to Kylo, and he tipped his head to the side seeing the sad expression on his face.  "Yes Master Ren?"</p><p>"Will you tell her I love her, and I did this for her?" Kylo's eyes were glossy, and his lip quivered. He clutched onto the lever of the fighter tightly, trying to distract himself from the feelings that were flooding him. He was fighting back tears, and he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to make himself look anymore pathetic, and weak than he already felt. </p><p>Kuruk nodded eagarly. "Of course Master Ren." </p><p>"And I mean it. Please take care of her. She's going to really need someone when she wakes up." Kylo looked away from the Knight, and he pulled the latch closed above him. He turned the fighter on, and he gave Kuruk one little head bob, and the fighter rose from the bay floor, and he took off into space. </p><p>Kuruk was honestly just shook. This whole thing was crazy. He didn't know where Kylo was going, but he could only assume it wasn't anywhere good based off of the things Kylo had been saying. What if he never came back? What if Kylo died? He felt a lump in his throat, and he shifted from feet to feet. All he could think about was how you were going to react to this. He knew you were going to be upset, and it made him feel extremely disappointed. Sure, he wasn't Kylo, but he'd do the best he could to make sure you were okay. </p><p>Kylo's fighter sped through space, and he pressed down on the commlink. "I'm on the way. I'll be there soon, and ready to surrender." He got an 'Alright, we'll be ready for your arrival' back, and he closed his eyes a second. He felt scared. For the first time in his life he could pinpoint this strange feeling and he didn't like it. He slowly approached a familiar ship, and he approached the opening to the bay, sheepishly. He landed down onto the floor, and he turned the fighter off. He shoved the latch open, and he climbed outside of it. He was immediately surrounded by 10 rebel dressed guards with blasters, and he rose his hands into the air. "I'm surrendering." </p><p>One of the guards aimed his blaster right at Kylo's head, and he gestured with his free hand for Kylo to follow him. "This way. The General wants to see you." Kylo didn't even hesitate. His entire body was surrounded by the rebel guards, and they walked through the bay, down the corridors. His eyes looked every single one of the guards up and down, and he lowered his hands very slowly to his sides. They came around the corner, and into the command center of the ship. Kylo's face scrunched together seeing 'her' and he rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it. He felt absolutely pathetic. But he was desperate, and he needed to make sure you survived. Even if it meant giving it all up to the rebels. </p><p>"Kylo Ren." The little girl whom Kylo had hostage oh so long ago spun around in the large blue cushioned chair, a grin on her face. She looked him up and down, and she tipped her head to the side. "Brother." She saw him roll his eyes again, and she chuckled. "I was honestly shocked when you reached out to us. I thought it was some sort of ploy, but you sounded so desperate, I had to see for myself." She shoved herself out of the chair, and she descended down the stairs towards him. She looked his face over. "So you're willing to surrender to the Resistance to save your girl huh? Peculiar." </p><p>"Are you going to help her or not?" Kylo was growing impatient. He thought the second he got there that she'd be on her way to help you. This was annoying, and now he was starting to regret his decision. </p><p>"Testy, testy. Yes, I'll help her." She sighed, and she looked to the guards. "Bring him to a cell. Prepare my ship, and a small army. " She watched the guards grab ahold of Kylo's arms, and start to drag him out of the command center. "If this is a trap brother, you're going to be sorry." </p><p>"It's not. I told the Knights to show you respect, and let you do what you need to." Kylo had glanced over his shoulder to the young girl. </p><p>"Alright." The girl was skeptical but she'd keep her word. She exited the command center and made her way to the bay. She hopped aboard her ship with some more rebel guards, and they lifted off the ground. "Track where this transmission came from." The guard nodded and put in the coordinates. The young girl had taken position as General when Kylo had killed their mother. She was basically handed over the entire Resistance and she had been really stressed out ever since. She'd been trying so hard to keep herself strong, and live up to her mothers expectations and the expectations of her people, but it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. All she wanted to do was find Kylo, and destroy him. She wanted to make him suffer. She had been thrown off when she received the transmission from him, and she couldn't pass up a once in a lifetime oppurtinity like this. If Kylo was really willing to just hand himself over like this for a girl, for you, then she wasn't going to pass it up. However, she had her doubts about what his true intentions were. Guess she was going to find out. Their ship approached Kylo's ship and when their ship wasn't shot out of space, a sigh of relief washed over her. The ship landed in the bay, and she walked towards the back of the ship, and down the landing pad. The rebel guards surrounded her, and she stepped onto the floor of the bay. She glanced around, and scowled. Her brain flooded with images of Kylo killing their mother in front of her, and she winced. </p><p>"Are you alright General?" One of the guards asked, placing a hand onto her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine. Let's get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be." She sneered, and she started walking towards the corridors. She stopped abruptly when she saw one of the infamous Knights standing in the door way. She eyed him up and down her eye brows furrowing together. </p><p>Vicrul gestured towards the corridors. "This way." He led the group down the corridors towards the med bay, and he opened the door to your examine room. He side stepped allowing the girl entrance. He kept a hard gaze on her, not trusting this one second. </p><p>The girl gasped seeing you splayed across a med table, and her gaze softened. You look like shit. The job the doctor had done on your stomach was the most trecherous thing she'd ever seen, and she shook her head. She looked at your face seeing how pale, and sickly you looked. She frowned, and she placed a hand on your stomach. She used the force to heal one wound after the other, and she saw you stir a little bit. She smiled slightly when your eyes started to flutter open. "It's okay. You're alive." </p><p>Your lips parted open a bit taking a deep inhale of breath. It finally felt like you could breath. Your eyes darted over to the voice speaking to you, and you gasped seeing the young girl. What the hell? You sat up quickly, and you noticed there wasn't any pain in your stomach where there once had been. You looked down seeing the wounds healed, and you stared blankly. "What's going on?" </p><p>"I saved your life." The girl gave you a small grin of accomplishment, and she turned on her heels. "You're welcome. Now I've got somewhere to be." She didn't wait for a response from you, she just walked past Vicrul in the doorway, glancing him up and down, and moved through the corridors. </p><p>"Vicrul, where's Kylo, and why the fuck is SHE here?" You swung your feet over the edge of the table you had been laying on, and narrowed your eyes. </p><p>Vicrul's eyes shifted from side to side. He didn't want to be the one to tell you. Where was Mando and that note? He panicked internally, and he stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him. He moved through the corridor quickly searching for Mando.</p><p>The girl and the rebels climbed back onto the ship, and they took off in no time at all. She was going to go back to their ship and she was going to interrogate Kylo. Maybe he'd give up all the information about the First Order without a fight. She kept her promise, and now he was going to keep his. Their ship sped back through space towards 'home'</p><p>Vicrul finally found Mando in the kitchen, and he sighed. "Little mouse is awake, and you gotta goooooo." </p><p>Mando felt a wave of panic rise inside of him. That was a lot quicker than he expected. He sighed, placing the plate of food he had in his hands down onto the table, and he started out of the kitchen. He could hear you screaming down the corridors, and he took his bottom lip into his mouth biting it a couple times. This wasn't going to be fun. His eyes grew wide when he saw you stomping down the corridor. "Here." He reached under his armor and pulled the note out. He placed it into your hand, and he pressed his back against the wall. </p><p>Your mouth twitched in anger, and you took the note. You opened it, and your eyes moved over the words quickly. </p><p>Little mouse,</p><p>I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you wake up, I wish I could be there. I just want you to know, everything I did was because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. A real man would have. I did the only thing I knew would help. You're in charge now. Everything is yours. You're going to have to make a peace treaty with my sister, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. You're going to make a great leader. </p><p>I love you and I'm sorry.</p><p>Kylo</p><p>Your mouth fell open, and you let the note fall to the ground. You felt tears slowly run down your cheeks, and you lifted your face up to look at Mando. "Where is he?" </p><p>"He's gone."</p><p>"So let's go get him!?" </p><p>"We can't, and I know deep down you know that." Mando's words hit you a lot harder than you had expected them to, and you did know that you couldn't. Didn't mean you didn't want to. He gave himself up to the Resistence for you? He made an agreement with them for you? He'd given everything up for you? And he didn't expect you to try to save him? Impossible. He'd saved your life, now you had to save his. Your lips quivered, and your knees buckled, collapsing to the ground. You started to sob hysterically. </p><p>Kuruk came around the corner and he rushed to your side, crouching beside you. He rubbed your back and he spoke softly. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."</p><p>"HOW?" Your words were cracked, and bitter. </p><p>"I-" Kuruk didn't know how to respond to that. He was just trying to comfort you, knowing he was failing. "Master Ren did this so you could live."</p><p>"And I'm just supposed to accept that? We're really not going to try to save him?"</p><p>"We can't. It's part of the agreement with his sister. If we try, he dies. Without question. He even agreed to it." Kuruk hated being the one to spit truths to you, but you had to hear it. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Get away from me!" You shoved Kuruk away from you, and ran down the corridor to your quarters as fast as you could. Once inside you threw yourself onto the bed, and grabbed the black teddy bear, burying your face into it. You sobbed into the stuffed animal. How could Kylo do this? How could he just so easily leave you? Did he not care how you felt about it? If you had been awake you would of just told him to let you die. You needed him, and now he was even farther away than he'd ever been. There were so many mixed feeling inside of you, and you weren't sure how to feel. You couldn't save him, and it broke your heart. </p><p>The young General finally made it back to her ship, and she approached Kylo's cell door, a grin on her face.</p><p>Kylo was restrained to the wall inside of his cell. His head shot up to the cell door when it clicked and it hissed open. "Is it done?" </p><p>"Yes." The girl stepped inside, and spoke matter of factly. "It's done. She's alive. Now, I want to know everything there is to know about the First order." </p><p>"Fuck you." Kylo gathered a wad of spit into his mouth, and he shot it at the girl. It hit her in the cheek, and he smirked. "I'm not telling you shit."</p><p>The girl brought a hand to her cheek, and she wiped the spit off. She sighed, and shook her head. She turned on her heels, and stepped to the doorway where the guards were. She looked up to one of them, and she spoke softly. "Torture him. Break him. Clearly someone doesn't know how to keep their end of the bargain." She wasn't the least bit surprised to be honest. Kylo wasn a bad guy after all. Had she really expected it to be that easy? She looked to Kylo one last time watching her guards step into the room and start beating the shit out of Kylo. "This is just going to be harder on your if you don't talk."</p><p>"So be it. I ain't giving you shit." Kylo groaned loudly when one of the guards punched him in the stomach. He'd take all the beatings, and all the torture knowing that your life was saved. He did it. He saved you. He didn't care about what lies ahead for him. He had lied to his sister. But he was evil after all. His head whipped to the side when one of the guards back handed, and he spit out a wad of blood. "Is that all you got? Pussy." he slowly turned his head to the guard, and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p> </p><p>Since Kylo's departure, and after having multiple mental break downs, you'd finally composed yourself enough to leave your room. After two days you finally gotten up, showered, and dressed yourself. You found a flowy red dress that hugged your figure tightly. It had a long v-neck that stretched down to above your belly button. Thin spaghetti straps held it up on your shoulders. The end of it came to the middle of your thighs. You tugged on a black pair of thigh high fishnet stockings, and your thick black heels. You strapped a thick black belt around your waist just so you could hook Kylo's lightsaber to it. Kuruk had brought it to you the day Kylo had left, and you hadn't let it out of your sight sense. He also brought you his helmet, which of course you had tried on in front of the mirror. You'd mostly done it because you missed him, and the inside of it smelt like his hair. You also wanted to see what it would like like on you, and you were pleasantly surprised at how good it did look on you. You kept it on the nightstand beside your bed. Your hands moved to your hair, and you tugged the front section back into a small ponytail, and braided it getting the hair from out of your face. You grabbed your pair of black leather gloves and slipped them on. You took a glance at yourself in the mirror, and decided you looked enough like an empress. You turned on your heels, and walked towards your door. The door hissed open, and you stepped out into the corridors. Your heels thudded against the the tiled floors, and you straightened yourself out, walking tall, and proud. If you were going to take the role of leader, you had to start acting like it. Your heeled feet moved quickly through the corridors, making your way to the Throne room. You paused before you stepped to the doorway, and took a deep breath inwards. Your chest rose up and down, and you strolled down the long run-way like floor to the stairs, and climbed up them. You spun your body around, and placed your hands behind you onto the smaller of the two thrones arm rests, and lowered yourself down into it. You crossed your legs at the ankles, and situated yourself in the black cushioned chair. The Knights slowly filed into the room, Mando behind them. You rose your hand and gestured to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "So, any news?"</p><p>Vicrul was the first one to speak as he approached the staircase, and he bowed his head a bit. "Nothing as of right now. We're getting word out to everyone who's allies to the First Order. No one's even seen the ship." </p><p>"I see." Your face together at Vicrul's words. "Are you sure we've reached out to everyone?" You couldn't help but have skepticism. Skepticism meant that maybe they hadn't done everything they could to find out where Kylo was, and that there was still hope.</p><p>"No. Trust me, we're doing whatever we can to get Kylo back. " Ap'lek approached the stairs, standing tall, and didn't bother bowing his head to you. He had no intentions of showing you any respect. His tone was bitter, and cold when he spoke. He slammed the end of the ax onto the floor, narrowing his eyes under his mask. </p><p>Kuruk nudged Ap'lek arm as he stepped to join his 'brothers' at the bottom of the stairs. "Show some respect." </p><p>"It's fine." You rolled your eyes to the back of your head. You expected this. It wasn't the least bit surprising that some of the Knights weren't going to accept you as their new ruler. It honestly didn't phase you none. It was what it was, and you weren't going to back down from it. "Honestly, I just need to know if we've used all the resources we can to track that fucking ship down. I just need to know we got feelers out everywhere....." </p><p>"We do." Kuruk assured you. </p><p>You could feels his eyes staring at you through his mask, and it made you extremely uneasy. Ever since Kylo left, Kuruk had been trying way too hard to comfort you. He had kept coming to your quarters, and trying to be sweet, and comforting. You wanted no part of it. If it hadn't been for him and Maul conspiring against Kylo, none of this shit would be happening. Every positive feeling you had towards the man was gone. He was on your shit list. His loyalty and protectiveness didn't go unnoticed, and it was appreciated, but you could handle yourself. "Alright. What about that fucking asshole Maul?"</p><p>"We got intel that he's Nevarro..." Vicrul rolled his shoulders, and he turned to look to Mando.</p><p>Mando's head snapped in Vicrul's direction. Why the hell was Maul there? He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, and he looked to you. If he hadn't had his helmet on, his eyes would of been full of surprise, and pleading you to do something. He didn't have a good feeling about this whole thing. It just didn't seem right. He needed to go there A.S.A.P. That's where the other mandalorians were and there was only one reason he could think that Maul would want to go there, and it wasn't good. </p><p>"Nevarro?" Your head cocked to the side, trying to think of if you knew any details about the planet. You couldn't recall any. "Well," You looked to Mando feeling the distress seeping from his pores, and you sighed. "Alright, Mando, I'll send you and a couple of the Knights," Your eyes skimmed the four Knights over trying to think of who would be the most helpful to the bounty hunter. "Kuruk, and Cardo" </p><p>Kuruk's lips pursed into a frown under his mask. He didn't really want to go with Mando. Who was going to make sure you were okay? Who was going to keep you company? He let out a small groan of disapproval, and he shook his head, raising his foot to step up onto the first step. </p><p>Your hand flew out, stopping him with the force. "Don't. You'll do as I ask. The rest of you will continue to reach out to our allies. I want the fucking coordinates to that fucking ship. NOW!" You lurched forwards, glaring at the group of men before you.</p><p>Vicrul and Cardo turned on their heels, as did Mando, and the three men exited the throne room moving through the corridors quickly towards the bay. </p><p>"What are you waiting for?" You snapped at the remaining Knights in front of you. You shoved yourself up off the throne, and descended down the steps. You stepped on the floor, your heel thudding as you walked over to Ap'lek. "You're going to have to accept the fact that I'm in charge now." </p><p>"No, I fucking don't." He left the ax fall to the ground at his side, and he grabbed ahold of your throat. "Girl, you're always going to be a little mouse to me. You're never going to be my superior. I will never respect you." His tone was dark, and malicious. He gripped his fingers around your throat tighter, and he walked you backwards. </p><p>Your heels hit against the front of the stairs, and you stumbled, falling forwards in an attempt to stop yourself from falling backwards. He followed your motion downwards when your knees slammed onto the floor. He lowered his masked face to as yours as he tugged your head upwards. </p><p>"This is where you truly belong, on your knees like the whore you are." </p><p>Vicrul stared at Ap'lek concerned. He felt conflicted as to what he should do. As aggravated as he was that you were now in charge, he also knew if anything happened to you, Kylo would be fucking livid. "Ap'lek..."</p><p>Ap'lek snapped his head towards Vicrul, and he growled. "What?"</p><p>"Let her go." </p><p>"Fuck you, and fuck her." Ap'lek stepped around your body, standing over you from behind, twisting his hand around your throat, and shoved your face to the ground. He snapped his hand away, and brought his boot to the side of your cheek, grinding it down into the floor. "You can stand there and tell me you're okay with this?" </p><p>"I mean, no, but you know how this is going to end if you do anything to her." Vicrul took a step towards Ap'lek which made the other Knight put more weight down onto your face. He paused, thinking about how he was going to go about this. </p><p>"Don't come any closer or I'll fucking kill her." Ap'lek grimaced under his mask knowing damn well Vicrul wouldn't dare risk it. He removed his foot off of your face, glancing down at the imprints he had left on your cheek. He crouched down over you, his hands grabbing the end of your dress up, and shoved it up past your ass. He placed one hand onto your ass and squeezed. "I think I'm just going to fuck you till you break." </p><p>"Fuck you man." Your eyes darted towards him behind you, and you struggled underneath him. You twisted your hips from side to side and he shoved your body back to the ground. You were about to swing your hand backwards to strike at him, but he grabbed ahold of your wrist, and then snatched the other one up. He held them both in one hand, and he pressed his groin to your ass, moving it up and down. You sneered feeling his hardened cock through his pants. "Get the fuck off of me!"</p><p>"Yes, scream little mouse. No one's going to save you." He saw your gaze look to Vicrul, and he chuckled. "He's not going to help you. Isn't that right?" Ap'lek glanced to the other Knight.</p><p>Vicrul sighed heavily. He didn't respond. How was he supposed to tell you that there wasn't anything he could do to stop Ap'lek? He turned away, and started walking towards the door. "I'm sorry." He took one last look over his shoulder at you. He could see the fear and panic in your eyes. He only felt a little bad. He exited the room. </p><p>Ap'lek's free hand pressed between your ass cheeks, and down to your opening. "No panties? It's like you were begging for this." He twisted his hand to press flatly against your opening, and he curled two fingers upwards to your slicked opening. "You're wet..." </p><p>"If you don't get the fuck off of me, you're going to be sorry." </p><p>"Big threats from a little mouse." Ap'lek mocked, and inched his index finger, and middle finger inside of your pussy. He felt the muscles constrict around his digits, and he smirked under his mask. The fact that you were wet only made him more feral. If you truly didn't like this, you'd be dryer than the desert. He took that as an open invitation. He pumped his fingers into you as deep as they'd go, spread them out, and then tugged them almost all the way out. "You could stop me if you really wanted to." </p><p>You could, but you'd kill him, and you honestly needed as many of the Knights alive as possible. Despite what he said, Ap'lek had been helpful , and you couldn't take the chance of trying to get him off of you and accidentally killing him in the process. You rolled your eyes at him, and stared at the ceiling. His fingers inside of you pumped back and forth faster and faster, and a small mewl escaped your lips. </p><p>"Was that a moan?" Ap'lek knew it wasn't a moan of pleasure. Least not one you'd admit, and he chuckled again. When he pulled his fingers from you this time, he added his ring finger into the mix, and he slowly pushed it into your pussy. He felt your walls stretch around his digits, and he groaned. He kept a firm hold on your onto your wrists shoving them against your upper back. "God damn I can't wait to stretch you out around my cock. It's been too long little mouse." </p><p>His words made you gag, and you clenched your eyes shut. Your lips quivered in anger, and you could feel the bitterness, and rage ignite inside of you like a fire had been lit. You could feel your walls stretching at his fingers, and as he started a pace in and out, in and out, you could feel the pain pulsing throughout your lower abdomen. Goddamn that hurt. You tried to wiggle around a bit to get his fingers out of you, and he spat. </p><p>"Cut the shit bitch. Don't make me fucking really hurt you." He had enough. Your pussy was wet enough to take his cock, and he was so horny he felt like he was going to lose his shit right there. He brought his slicked hand to his pants, and unbuttoned them. He tugged the zipper down, and grabbed ahold of his throbbing, pre-cum dripping cock. He stroked himself up and down a couple times, and he moaned loudly. He shifted his body around a a bit, positioning himself between your ass cheeks, and he pushed his hips forwards. The head of his cock slipped between your ass cheeks, and right to your opening. He lowered his body down onto yours, crushing your held wrists under his weight, and he grabbed ahold of your face. He shuddered when he pushed his cock into your pussy at how tight and wet you were. "Oh fuck." He wasn't going to last very long. He didn't hesitate in starting a hard, deep, fast pace into your core, and his head hovered above your face. "Do you want to know the real reason Kylo left?"</p><p>Your eyes shot open, and you glanced upwards towards his masked face. You gritted your teeth feeling your pussy throbbing as he pounded into you. "Wh-...y?" Your words could barely come out because you were trying to hold back your anger. Your chest rose up and down against the floor, squishing you into his body more. You grumbled under your breath. You couldn't wait to hear what bat shit crazy excuse he was going to come up with. You could only imagine. </p><p>"Because he couldn't stand being around you anymore. He doesn't really love you. He's only saying that shit so he can do what he needs to do while he's gone." </p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about?" You sneered at him, thrashing underneath him. </p><p>"What I mean is, this whole thing was planned. Kylo let himself get caught cause he's got a plan. He willingly gave himself over. He needed to get onto that ship somehow, and he needed you alive to play your part. So he killed two birds with one stone." Ap'lek paused and his masked face flew upwards. A loud grunt escaped through the mask, and it sent chills down your spine. You could feel him pulsing, and throbbing inside of you, and you knew it would be over soon. You could only hope sooner rather than later. "He didn't save your life because he loves you. He saved your life because he's selfish. He saved you for personal reasons." </p><p>"Fuck you. He wrote me a letter. He wouldn't have saved me at all if he didn't care about me. Fuck off Ap'lek!" You could feel your vision start to blur as tears were threatening to fill them. You moved your eyes from side to side trying to stop them. He didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. Kylo surrendered to the Rebels because he wanted to make sure you lived, because he loved you, right? Now you could feel doubt slowly creeping up inside of you the more you thought about Ap'lek words. It did seem kind of sudden how Kylo finally admitted to loving you. </p><p>"You know it deep down. He used you." Ap'lek removed his hand off of your face, and he placed it onto the floor, raising the upper half of his body off of you, and angled his cock differently inside of you. His pace didn't falter when he did and he grunted again. "You don't mean anything to him. The only thing you are to him is a pawn." He could feel his orgasm rising, and he shuddered. He pulled out of you, his hand flying to his cock, and he quickly moved his body up to your face. He jerked his cock quickly, and shot hot sticky ropes of cum all over your cheek, mouth, and nose. He pumped himself through the orgasm, guttural and feral grunts coming from his masked face the whole time. When he finally came down from his blissful high, he shook his slowly softening cock at you, and he tucked himself into his pants, redoing them. "Think about it. Tell me I'm wrong." He gripped your wrists tightly, and when he rose to his feet, he tugged you to yours. "If he really loved you, wouldn't he have just made an agreement with The General where she came to save your life, he still gave himself up, but he stayed here to see you wake up? Wouldn't he have waited for you to wake up so he could tell you himself what was happening, and the plan?" He tipped his head to the side, and he shrugged. "Those are just my thoughts. What do I know though? I've only been in the man's life for awhile now. Think what you want, but at the end of the day, if Kylo hadn't wanted to leave, he'd be here. Trust me." He strolled across the throne room floor, and he stepped through the doorway disappearing down the corridors. </p><p>You stood there completely lost in your doubtful thinking. Ap'lek had a point. Kylo could have arranged something where he could of stayed until you had woken up. He could have told you about what the plan was. You were grateful he saved your life, but at what cost? Was he really just using you? What if everything he had done was just a ploy? What if he really was just using you? Your hands went to the end of your dress, and you shoved it back down into its rightful place. You glanced to his lightsaber hooked to your side, and you sneered. "Fucking a." Your right hand grabbed ahold of the hilt, and you unhooked it from your waist. You lunged it outwards into the air and it ignited. How could he be so heartless and use you like that? Ap'lek words wouldn't stop playing in your head over and over again like a broken record. There wasn't anything you could use as evidence that his words weren't true. You knew Kylo, but not like the Knight did. If what he was saying was in fact true, you honestly wish you had died. After everything, it was fake? The ideas brought a feeling of defeat, and sadness to the root of your soul, and you were consumed by it. Your vision blurred with rage, and you spun on your heels towards the throne, the lightsaber out in front of you. You thrashed it through the air back and forth, up and down, side to side against Kylo's throne, and you didn't stop flailing about when chunks of metal and the cushions flew through the air. You destroyed it entirely and then did the same thing to your throne. You weren't going to be made a fool out of . No fucking way. You'd dealt with enough bullshit from everyone on this fucking ship, and you were done. Fuck Kylo. Fuck the Knights. Fuck everyone. You could feel the darkness engulfing you and it was overwhelming. You finally stopped, letting the lightsaber fall to the floor at your side, and you breathed heavily in and out. Your face was bright red, and you could feel the adrenaline coursing through your body. Strangely you felt a lot better after completely annihilating those thrones. You worked at slowing your breathing, and your head finally felt clear. You spun on your heels, and you puffed your chest out, descending back down the stairs, and through the room. If Kylo had been using you, and he had this whole big plan of his, you needed to find him now more than ever. He had a lot of explaining to do. You strolled out of the room and down the corridors to the control room. </p><p> </p><p>"He's all yours." The young General grimaced at the latino man, and gestured to Kylo's cell from the hallway. "He isn't talking to anyone now. Maybe he'll talk to you. I've about had it with him." She'd been interrogating and torturing Kylo for almost two days straight. Well, SHE hadn't been but her guards had been and Kylo hadn't said a word to anyone about the First Orders plans. He just kept taunting, and mocking the guards. Perhaps he would have better luck with Kylo, given the history. She shook her head, and let out a deep sigh. "I can't possibly imagine he's going to be able to take much more. But I've been wrong before."</p><p>The latino man nodded, and he unlocked the cell door, it hissing open. His dark brown eyes slowly moved across the floor, and stopped when they landed on Kylo's strung up body against the wall. His tunic had been torn open, and he had slices and cuts and bruises up the entire expansion of his stomach. His eyes went to the mans face seeing how swollen his lips were, and the dried up blood on his lips and chin. His eyes were black and blue, and they looked distant, and dazy. He took a couple steps into the room, the door hissing shut behind him, and he cleared his throat. </p><p>Kylo's head rose a bit so his eyes could see who was coming into the cell now. He tipped his head to the side seeing the latino man, and he spoke softly. "I thought you were dead."</p><p>"I thought I was too. Luckily for me, there was a resistance vessel not too far from where you left me to die." </p><p>"I see. Well, if you're here to torture me, get to it. I'd like to try to finally get some sleep. It's been a long couple days." </p><p>Poe shook his head, and he sighed. "I'm not here to torture you. I'm just here to talk." He approached Kylo and he lowered his head down so he could see his face better. "Do you want some water?"</p><p>"Let's not pretend to even begin to like each other." Kylo spat bitterly. What was Poe trying to do some reverse psychology or something? It wasn't going to work. "I'm not saying shit. Why are you really here? This whole act you're putting on for my sister is pathetic." Kylo forced himself to smirk just to add to the mocking he was doing. </p><p>"I need to know what the First Orders plans are. I got to bring the General something. Even if it's the tiniest bit of information. She's not pleased with how things turned out with the crystal, and she wants it back. She wants to know what you're going to use it for. Give me something." Poe's big brown eyes pleaded Kylo. </p><p>"Get fucked." Kylo turned his head away from him. He wasn't saying shit. "Why should I fucking help you?"</p><p>"Because I can help you." </p><p>That got Kylo's attention. He rose a brow, and he slowly lifted his gaze back up to the mans. "Oh really? How so?"</p><p>"I'm not daft like your sister. I know there's a reason you wanted to get onto this ship. I know you had other plans other than just surrendering yourself over to the Rebels for some girl. Whether you love her or not." Poe spoke matter of factly. He placed his hands onto his hips, and he leaned towards Kylo. "I know what you're looking for." </p><p>Kylo's eyes flashed dark. Yes, he had other reasons for wanting to get onto the ship, other than saving your life. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He was just waiting for the right opportunity to make a break for it. "Which would be what?"</p><p>"Your uncle." </p><p>Kylo's eyes widened at the latinos words, and he gritted his teeth. He was smart, he'd give him credit where it was due. However there was only one problem with that, no one had been able to find Luke. Luke couldn't be reached through the force, he'd tried. Many times. He was skeptical of Poe's words, but he'd hear him out. "What about my uncle?"</p><p>"I know where he is." Poe wasn't lying. It'd taken a long time to find the information he had on the Jedi, and when he had gotten the snipit, he kept it a secret. Other than himself, Kylo was the only other person who knew about it. "It's in my bb8 unit. The information. It's stored in a file that's encrypted. Only I know the code to break it. Help me, and I'll help you." Poe wasn't sure how he felt about ganging up with the enemy, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He was getting pretty desperate. The young General wasn't anything like her mother was. She was hard, cold, and didn't put up with failures and he'd been failing a lot lately. He couldn't imagine being kicked out of the resistance but he didn't want to risk it. He'd spent his entire life fighting for a cause he truly believed in, and he wasn't going to let one mistake ruin that. He was going to prove himself. He was going to do what he had to. He glanced at Kylo's restraints, then back to his face. "So we got a deal?" </p><p>"How do I know you're not lying about having that information?" Kylo wasn't going to agree to nothing until he saw proof. He needed solid evidence before he said or did anything else. </p><p>Poe rolled his eyes, and he turned on his heels. He walked to the cell door, and it hissed open. He rose the commlink to his mouth, and he beckoned BB8 down the hallway to him. The little round droid strolled up to him, beeping. Poe bent down, and he pressed a button and a hologram popped out in front of him. "Go show him." The droid rolled past Poe and into the cell stopping in front of Kylo. The hologram spun around and Kylo's eyes looked it over. </p><p>"All i see is garbled bullshit." </p><p>"I told you it's encrypted." Poe shook his head, walking back into the cell. He pressed the button again on the droid, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So?" </p><p>Kylo took a couple moments to think things through. If Poe had been lying he could always just kill him. He might kill him anyways, but, it was worth the risk. He smirked. "Deal." He glanced to the restraints on his wrists, and bobbed his head signaling him to undo them. </p><p>Poe timidly approached Kylo, and he crouched down, unhooking both ankle restraints, and then rose. He unhooked the right arm first, and Kylo groaned in relief. Poe slowly moved to the left one, and he turned looking at Kylo's face. "I swear to god..."</p><p>"Don't be so paranoid." Kylo chuckled. Though he was beaten up and battered, he still had the fire inside of him. Nothing or no one could snuff that out. Despite all the efforts from the rebel scums, he wasn't going to break. He was too head strong for that shit. They could beat his body down, but they couldn't beat his spirit down. He was stronger than any of them. He was stronger than all of them combined. When Poe released his other arm, he rubbed his right wrist, and took a deep inhale. "Fuccckk," He switched hands, and rubbed his other wrist. He was glad to not be tied up anymore. He felt like a sore loser having been prisoner like that. He was the one that had prisoners, not him being a prisoner. "So what's the plan?" Kylo's brow knitted together. "I'm not giving you shit until you take me to my uncle."</p><p>Poe's faced flushed with color, and his mouth fell agape. "What? Seriously?" His tone sounded shocked. He thought about Kylo's words for a second, and he glanced down to BB8 who made a couple beeping noises. He sighed. "Alright. Fine. But we need to move quickly. I have a ship we can take." He started towards the door, and Kylo stood frozen. He noticed Kylo didn't follow him, and he rose a brow turning to look at him. "What?"</p><p>"Give me your jacket." Kylo held his hand out, and he curled his fingers back and forth in a 'gimme' motion. </p><p>Poe stared blinking at the man. "What? No."</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he pulled his hand up to his chest, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. Then I'll stay here. Figure shit out yourself." He was acting like a total child and he knew it. He wasn't about to go walking around with a cut up shirt. He was too classy for that. He didn't need rebel scums or anyone for that matter seeing his enormous muscular torso. He had an image to keep up. </p><p>Poe scoffed. His hand flew to the zipper of his brown leather pilot jacket, and he pulled one arm out then the other. He bunched it up into a ball and tossed it to the man. "You're not even going to-" he stopped talking as he watched Kylo struggled to get his large arms through the sleeves. "You're going to break-" He stopped again when the man finally managed to get both arms through, and tug it over his torso. The sight was fucking hilarious. The jacket only covered his stomach to like an inch above his pants, leaving skin exposed, and the sleeves were about halfway his arm. The sight was something that would be etched into his mind for forever. He had to fight back laughing because he didn't want to piss Kylo off. He spun on his heels, and towards the cell door. The door hissed open, and Poe poked his head through. The droid flew past him into the hallway, and Poe called out. "Wait." BB8 ignored his words, and sped down the hallway. Poe groaned, and he glanced behind him to make sure Kylo was following him. He stepped out into the hallway, and he looked from side to side. When the opted the coast was clear, he gestured for kylo to come out. </p><p>Kylo though skeptical, and cautious, he took a large stride out into the hallway, his own head moving from side to side. He didn't want to get caught. He was just getting his plan into motion. He followed Poe down the hallway slowly. Every conjoining hallway, they would stop, and Poe would peek around the corner, and clear it. This happened about four times, and finally Poe stopped abruptly. and his hand rose into the air, gesturing Kylo to go back around the corner. Kylo obliged. </p><p>"How'd it go?" The young girl sauntered up the hallway, her arms swinging back and forth at her sides. She walked with such grace, and power. For someone so young, she held so much potential. She was truly a wonderful, ideal leader for the Rebels. </p><p>Poe's eyes widened, and he tried to play it cool even though he was internally screaming and panicking. He felt his palms were slowly getting clammy and he could feel a sweat droplet running down the back of his neck. "It's going. I took a break though. I'm just gunna use the bathroom, and then I'll be back at it." </p><p>The girl noticed his uneasy demeanor and she rose a brow. "Are you alright? Is he getting in your head? Is he even talking?"</p><p>"He's talking. He's being very vague, and not giving me much to go on, but I've got faith I'll get it out of him. Just give me more time please?"</p><p>"Alright." The girl's eyes moved up and down his body, and she was very skeptical of why he was acting so nervous, but she choked it up to him just being around Kylo. She spun on her heels, and she started back down the hallway, and took a left turn into another hallway. </p><p>Poe wiped the drop of sweat that was slowly trickling down his forehead and he cooed to Kylo. "Let's fucking go. We got to move quickly." </p><p>Kylo stepped around the corner, and both men moved quickly down the hallways, and to the entrance of the bay. Poe peered into the large room, and he gestured to a bunch of large crates to his left. "Go over there." He glanced back at Kylo. "I'll go get the ship ready." </p><p>Kylo narrowed his eyes. He wasn't too fond of having to follow a rebels orders, but he figured it was just for now, so he'd deal with it. Soon, he wouldn't be dealing with any of this shit. He'd find his uncle, he'd kill him, and then he'd kill his sister. Things were starting to look up. This wasn't all for nothing. He loved when things worked out better than he had planned. He hadn't planned for Poe to team up with him, but he would use him while he was. He crouched around the crate, keeping an eye on Poe as he moved through the bay. He watched him strike up conversation with one of the engineers working on the ship that Poe was standing next to. He tried to listen to them, but he could only hear Poe's loud ass voice. He sneered, and then Kylo's mouth fell open watching the engineer nod at Poe, place his rag and tools down and stroll out of the room. How the fuck? He continued to look on, watching Poe climb up the landing pad on the back of the ship, and he heard him whistle. That was Kylo's que. He hurried around the crates, and his head moved side to side making sure the coast was clear as he moved across the floor of the bay to the ship. He jumped onto the landing pad, and into the ship. </p><p>Poe sighed with relief. This was too easy. He turned on his heels and he moved through the ship to the front of it. He climbed into the pilots seat, and he lowered himself into it, wasting no time in shoving the lever forwards, and starting it up. He glanced to his side when kylo sat in the passenger seat, and he rose a brow. "You ready for this?" </p><p>Kylo just nodded. Poe nodded back, and the landing pad in the back closed with a clank, and he slowly started to lift the ship off the bay floor. He heard screaming to his right, and both the mens head turned to the noise. It was the General and a bunch of guards running into the bay, their blasters raised. Poe gulped, and he shoved the lever back, the ship whipping around and towards the exit of the bay into space. He shoved it forwards, and he took off. "She's going to be so mad at me." </p><p>"She'll get over it, or she'll die mad." Kylo spoke casually. He shifted himself in the chair trying to get comfortable. Speaking of women beind mad, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around how mad you must be at him. He stared out into space, and he sighed heavily. </p><p>Poe looked at Kylo. That sounded like an all too familiar sigh. That was a sigh about a girl. He took a sharp breath in, and he cleared his throat. "Want to talk about it?" </p><p>Kylo's face hardened and he whipped his head to face the man. "This doesn't mean we're fucking friends. Just because we're helping one another, doesn't give you the right to start acting like we've bonded. I fucking hate rebels. I always have, and I always will. You should all be slaughtered." He growled, and his lip curled upwards. </p><p>Poe looked away from Kylo, and he rolled his eyes. Damn. He was just trying to be nice. "Okk. Shutting my mouth now." He shifted in his chair now. "I'll get the coordinates." He cooed for the droid, and BB8 strolled up to his side beeping. Poe reached one hand down to it, and he pressed a different button taking a piece of tiny metal thing out. He praised the droid, and he shoved it into a hole on the control panel in front of him. He pressed a couple more buttons and a screen popped up in front of him. His fingers moved quickly over it, and the encrypted scribbles slowly changed to real sentences. He gestured to Kylo. "See?" He pressed a button and the screen disappeared. He typed the coordinates into the tracker, and he just stared off into space as they flew. </p><p>"FOLLOW THAT SHIP! TRACK IT!" The young general growled to the guards. She had her hands balled into fists. She had always been suspicious of Poe, but she never took him as the type to betray her. To betray the Resistance. She was only slightly surprised to see him stealing a ship, and stealing it with Kylo. </p><p>"General, the trackers been disabled." One of the techs called to her, glancing up from a datapad. </p><p>The girl bit her lip hard, and turned on her feet, stomping out of the bay, and through the corridors. Of course it was. "Send out some ships to try to find him. He can't be too far. CATCH HIM AND BRING HIM AND MY BROTHER BACK!" The guards all scattered, and she made her way through the ship to the bridge. She was angry. Very angry. Kylo had been pissing her off for a few days now, and she thought using Poe to tap into Kylo's more human side, emotional side would help. She was wrong, and now she was regretting making that stupid choice. She should have known it wasn't going to be easy. But Poe teaming up with kylo? Whatever reason it was, it must have been good. She felt her lips quiver as her mind flooded with irrational crazy thoughts. She had to calm herself down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary</p><p>-THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY GUYS-</p><p>"Commander!" One of the troopers bolted out of the control room, and down the corridors to your quarters, not realizing you were coming out of Kylo's quarters and he crashed right into you. He fell onto the ground, and he grumbled under his breath, looking up at you. "Commander!" </p><p>"What the fuck?" Your nose twitched, and your golden sith eyes narrowed down at him. </p><p>"We got a hit on something I think you should take a look at." He jumped to his feet, adjusting the armor that had gotten messed up on impact. </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"We tracked a rebel ship who's tracker is linked to a planet called Ahch-To. Do you want us to follow it?" </p><p>Your brows knitted together as you followed after the trooper back into the control room. He stepped into the room first, scurrying over to the control panel, and he pressed a couple buttons. "Look." He rose his hand up at the holographic map, and he turned to look at you. Your face lit with confusion. Why would the rebels be headed there? You didn't know anything about the planet, but this was the first time you'd had any leads on the rebels since Kylo's departure. You weren't going to pass this up. </p><p>"Set the coordinates. If the rebels are there, I can finally get some answers." Your heart started to beat hard against your ribcage as your mind wandered thinking about Kylo. God you missed him. While you were in his quarters, you had tried to reach him through the force again, and yet again, he didn't respond. It only made you start to think that something awful had happened to him, and it made your heart hurt, bad. </p><p>Vicrul stepped into the control room and he spoke timidly. "Prepare your TIE fighter?" </p><p>Your head slowly rotated towards Vicrul, and you felt your blood start to boil. Fuck him. He didn't help you. He just stood there. He walked away. "Don't fucking speak to me." </p><p>"Look," He stopped when your hand rose into the air, and he gasped when he felt the force around his throat. </p><p>"I said..." You took a couple steps to him, staring him dead in the face. "Don't. Don't push me. I will not hesitate to break your neck." You flicked your wrist, sending the male flying across the length of the room into the wall. Your hand lowered to your side when he grunted at impact, and you walked out of the room, towards the bay. Hopefully you were doing the right thing by tracking the rebel ship to Ahch-To. Not knowing any details about what was on the planet, or what type of species that you'd run into there brought a very unsettling feeling into the pit of your stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch that." </p><p>"Don't tell me what to do." Kylo growled at Poe, his eyes cold and glossy as he glared at him. "You're not in charge of me."</p><p>"How are you so childish?" Poe didn't even think about his words before they came out, they just slipped out. He immediately regretted it when Kylo's hand clenched and he was gasping for air. "Try---ing to steer..." </p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He unclenched his hand, and he stared out into space. "Are we almost there?"</p><p>"Almost. So what are you going to do when we get there?" </p><p>"Kill him."</p><p>"Oh." Poe blinked a couple times, and he cringed. So blunt. He side glanced at Kylo seeing the seriousness across his face. He wasn't lying. "Why?"</p><p>"You've got a lot of questions." Kylo took a small breath, and he exhaled when he turned to look back at Poe. "If you must know, my uncle is scum. Just like you. He betrayed me and tried to kill me. So I burnt the entire jedi temple down." He spoke so casually and it sent chills up and down Poe's spin. How could someone be so heartless? The more time he spent with Kylo, he came to his own conclusion that he'd just been dealt a really shitty hand, and was trying his best with what he had. He was still evil, but Poe honestly was starting to grow a soft spot for him. He wasn't all that bad. He didn't like that Kylo was going to kill someone. He was going to try his best to convince him not to before they got there. </p><p>"Yes, I do. I'm just trying to understand why you'd risk losing everything for this." </p><p>"Luke is a jedi. The last jedi as I recall. If I kill him, I don't have to worry about anymore Jedis rising up. It destroys the chances of the Resistence gaining more Jedis.. As far I know," Kylo paused and he scowled. "I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this. It's none of your business. Just shut the fuck up and drive." Kylo was getting uncomfortable at his lack of filter with the latino. </p><p>The ship the two men were in slowly approached the planet, and down into the orbit where the sky was dark, and the ocean below them crashed against the rocky island in front of them. Poe glanced to Kylo quickly, and he saw nothing but darkness wash over the mans face. He was deadass going to kill Luke. He gulped as he slowly lowered the ship onto one of the very few flattened surface on the island, and he tugged the lever down, turning the ship off. "Alright."</p><p>Kylo wasted no time in jumping from his seat. "You got any weapons? I left my lightsaber...." He stopped mid-sentence, and he felt a very familiar presence. You. He shut his eyes, and he let his mind wander to you. </p><p>"Little mouse? "</p><p>"KYLO! What the fuck!? I've been trying to reach you for days. Are you okay?! <br/> You figured you'd give it one more shot trying to reach Kylo, and when you had you almost burst with excitement. </p><p>"I'm fine little mouse. Are you okay?"  Kylo couldn't help but smile hearing your voice. </p><p>"Where are you? Why would you do that? What the fuck were you thinking?! Come home."</p><p>Kylo sighed. Well this conversation wasn't going to end well. He could feel it inside of him and he almost didn't respond back. He ignored your question. "I'm doing something I've been trying to do for a long time. It doesn't matter. I'm fine. Please just leave me alone. You're distracting." </p><p>His words hit you hard, and your mouth fell open. You felt your heart break all over again. Rude much? Your hands clenched into fists at your sides, and you shook your head. "You know what? Fuck you Kylo. You're a selfish fucking asshole. You left me to die-"</p><p>Kylo growled, cutting you off. "I saved your life. Without me, you WOULD be dead. You should be thanking me little mouse. Now, kindly fuck off." The only way he could get you to leave him alone so you wouldn't distract him, was for him to be cold. He knew you'd be too angry to want to talk to him after that, and that's what he needed. He needed to be able to focus. He needed to be able to concentrate at on the task at hand. He was already distracted with Poe being up his ass, he didn't need another distraction. </p><p>Poe had rose from the pilots seat, and he made his way through the ship. When Kylo had stopped in the middle of the ship, and seemed to drift off into his own little world, he cocked his head to the side, just staring at him the entire time. How interesting. What was he doing? He was startled when Kylo's eyes shot open and looked directly at him. "Hey buddy." He tried to play it off like he hadn't been staring at him that whole time, but he was pretty sure Kylo knew he had been. "I got those weapons you asked about. Are you sure you want to do this?" It was worth a shot right? He walked over to a closet on the wall of the ship, and tugged the metal door open exposing a whole shelf of different blasters, pistols, guns, and various other weapons. "Take your pick." </p><p>"Any lightsabers?" Kylo was really missing his lightsaber about now. He didn't regret leaving it behind for you, but he really wished he had it right now. </p><p>Poe rose a brow, and he contemplated for a moment. "I may or may not have found this." He spun on his heels, and crouched down at in front of the bench along the wall, and he tugged open a hidden away drawer. He lifted up a blanket that had been covering up a fancy looking box, and he pulled the box out. He placed the box onto the bench, and he reached up and opened it. He looked up to Kylo. </p><p>Kylo's eyes widened recognizing the lightsaber immediately. It had been his grandfathers. He hadn't seen it in a very long time. He took a step towards the bench, and stopped mid-step. He narrowed his eyes into a cold, hardened glare at Poe. "Why the fuck do you have that? It belongs to me." </p><p>"I just told-" Poe choked when Kylo force choked him again, and his eyes grew big when he was dragged up to his feet. His hands reached up for his throat in a failed attempt to remove the invisible hold. </p><p>"Where did you find it?" Kylo closed the space between them, his face inches from Poes. "Tell me rebel scum." </p><p>"Your mother." He didn't mean that as a like 'your mom' joke. He was dead serious. Leia was the one who had it, and he had been rummaging through some of her things when she died, and he found it. He knew the General didn't even know about its existence, and he claimed it for his own. His old spice runner days mindset kicking in. Maybe he could get a decent amount of credits for it. </p><p>Kylo tried to keep his cool, not wanting to overreact to this. He looked into Poe's eyes trying to search for the lies, but he could tell he was telling the truth. He let poe's throat go and he turned to the lightsaber. He bent down, and grabbed the hilt of it. He rose it into the air, and it hummed when it ignited. He was lost in a daze as his eyes moved up and down the red illuminated weapon. He smirked, and stared out towards the end of the ship. He waited for the landing pad to lower, and he stepped out on the rocky terrain. He could hear the waved crashing loudly against the sides of the rocks, and he looked to the large laid out stone staircase that curved around the corner of a large boulder. He didn't wait for Poe, he just started strutting up the stairs, one by one. He walked with purpose and power. </p><p>Poe wasn't sure he even wanted to be apart of this. He kept up his end of the bargain, and he honestly didn't want to watch kylo rampage on Luke. He tucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and he paced back and forth in his ship thinking of what to do. </p><p> </p><p>The Star Destroyer sped through hyperspace, and popped out close to Ahch-To. You'd been staring out the exit of the bay for your que to hop into your TIE fighter. The second you saw the planet in front of your eyes, you spun quickly on your heels, and they thudded against the floor of the bay. You climbed up into the TIE fighter, closing the latch above you when you nestled into the pilots seat, and you shut your eyes, trying to steady your heartbeat. Why were you so nervous? You tried to control your breaths, and after a few minutes, you finally were a tad bit calmer. Your gloved hand reached out, and pressed the button, igniting the ships engines up. You let them warm up, and your hand gripped around the lever, pulling it. Slowly the fighter started to lift off the ground of the bay, and you rotated it carefully around towards the exit of the bay. You shoved it forwards, and out the bay the fighter went beelining it for the planet ahead of you. You broke through the atmosphere, and into some dark clouds, and you gasped when you saw the large body of water beneath you. Your eyes rose to the horizon in front of you, and you took in all the details of the island. It was beautiful. Sure, it had an eerie vibe to it, but the rock formations and foundations were absolutely immaculate. Unlike anything you'd ever seen. As you approached the island, you spotted a ship on a flattened out platform, and you calculated if you could fit right next to it. Fuck it. You slowly lowered the fighter down next to it, just barely fitting, and you shoved the lever upwards. You pressed the button turning off the engines, and you shoved the latched upwards. When you climbed out, and walked towards the front of the ship, your mouth fell open seeing a familiar face, Poe. "Poe??" There was a part of you that was relieved to see his face, but you were utterly confused. Why was he here? </p><p>Poe darted over to you, and he threw his hands around you, hugging you tightly. Boy was he glad to see you. It'd been awhile, and he didn't forget what you had done for him. "Hey! How are you? Long time no see!" He slowly released you, but he held onto your uppers arms, as he pulled his body from yours. His big brown eyes looked into your sith eyes, and he cocked his head to the side. "Why are you here? How did you even find this planet? It took me so long to find it." </p><p>You blinked, staring at the man blankly. "I followed the tracking of the rebel ship. It's been dead for so long, that when that ship," Your body rotated, his arms still on you as you looked to the ship he flew in with. "took off, and put in coordinates, our ship was flagged. Why are you here though?" You realized he hadn't answered your question, and you turned your head back to look at him. </p><p>Poe's face flushed, and he finally let go of you. He ran a hand through his brown locks, and he looked around nervously. "Yeah, about that," </p><p>"What?" You were starting to get annoyed with his avoidance. "Poe, tell me." </p><p>"Kylo's here."</p><p>You felt your heart drop into your stomach, and your eyes lit up. "WHAT? WHERE?" Your head whipped from side to side, and then to the ship. You dashed over to the ship, stepping onto the landing pad, and hurriedly searched through the entire thing. When you didn't see Kylo, you growled. What the fuck. You slowly walked down the landing pad, and glared at Poe. "Where is he?"</p><p>Poe pucker his lips together, and he pointed to the staircase. "He went that direction." He shifted on his feet. "I don't suggest going after him though."</p><p>"Why fucking not?" You snapped as you started walking towards the stone staircase. You obviously weren't going to listen to Poe. You were going to find Kylo, and confront him. If he had escaped, how come he hadn't come right back to you? What was more important that he thought you deserved to be treated like how he had treated you? You had to know. You didn't wait for a response from Poe, and you started climbing up the stairs. You could feel the anger and sadness mixing inside, and you tried your hardest to push it down. </p><p> </p><p>Kylo slowly approached the stone hut-like structure. He walked silently, and the lightsaber at his side was ignited. He eyed the curtain that hung as a door up and down, and he lunged through it, the lightsaber out in front of him. </p><p>Luke had been fully aware of the arrival of the unwanted company, and he was ready. He'd been preparing for this day for awhile. He was sitting crossed legged onto of his bed with his eyes closed. He was feeling for who was coming up the stairs, and through the little village. He could feel the darkness, and he knew it was his nephew. As Kylo grew closer, he remained where he sat. He kept himself calm, and collected when Kylo lunged into the room, and his right hand flew up into the air, his own lightsaber shooting across the room and into his hold. He gripped the hilt, and blocked Kylo's attack at him. He shot his eyes open, staring up into the red illuminated eyes of the younger male. "Ben."</p><p>"Don't call me that." Kylo growled, swinging his lightsaber downwards, and then thrusting it back through the air. </p><p>Luke twirled his lightsaber effortlessly, blocking Kylo's attack once more. He had such a cool composure and it drove Kylo absolutely mad. Luke knew why Kylo was here for revenge. He felt bad for the kid honestly. </p><p>Kylo bit his swollen lip, and he pulled the lightsaber back, taking one step backwards to get a better view of the man. "Attack me!" His tone was bitter, and filled with venom. He hated him. He was a traitor. He deserved death. He needed to suffer. </p><p>Luke sighed, dropping his feet down to the floor, and he rose. He kept his gaze on Kylo, and he just shook his head. "You're anger and hatred have consumed you." </p><p>"Because of you! Because of my mother. Because of my father!" Kylo felt his actions were more than justified. He'd been hurt by the people who were supposed to be there for him. The people who were supposed to love him unconditionally brought him nothing but heart ache, and pain. He spent his entire adulthood miserable, lonely, broken, and it was because of them. Some family. He stared at Luke, his eyes full of pain. He could feel his heart racing so fast inside of his chest, and his body was getting hotter and hotter. </p><p>"I'm not going to fight you Ben."</p><p>"Then you'll die." Kylo snarled, gritting his teeth, and he aimed the end of his lightsaber at his uncle. He pushed off his heels, and dashed towards him. He swung the saber around through the air, and brought it down towards the top of Luke's head. </p><p>Luke side stepped Kylo's attack, throwing his saber upwards, blocking him. He blocked the next swing from Kylo, and he took a step backwards from the strength Kylo put behind it. He groaned, and he looked Kylo over trying to calculate his next move. </p><p>Kylo was getting annoyed. He wanted him to strike back. He wanted him to try to kill him again, just like he had tried so long ago. He lowered his face towards Luke, and he glared. "Fucking fight back!" </p><p>"No." Luke had already felt enough guilt and regret from doing what he had done to Kylo when he was younger. He wasn't going to add to it by attacking him. Kylo was strong, yes, he wasn't denying that, but Luke was more experienced, and better composed when it came to his emotions. Kylo was all over the place, and it made his attacks erratic, and slightly unpredictable. He wasn't putting thought behind his actions. Unlike Luke. Luke thought about every move ahead of time. He had counter attacks, and all planned in his mind. He could see it in his mind. He wasn't allowing his emotions to control him. He slowly rotated his body till his back was towards the door, and he slowly backed up out of the hut. </p><p>Kylo followed him out, his lightsaber twirling in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off of the man. He didn't trust him not to try so slick shit. </p><p> </p><p>You'd finally climbed the stairs, your breathing labored, and short. You bent over, trying to gather yourself. You heard the clashing of lightsabers ahead of you, and you immediately straightened yourself back out. Your heeled feet moved quickly across the stone covered pathways, and your eyes were darting behind the little stone huts looking for where the noise was coming from. "KYLO!" Your voice echoed all around, and it made both men mid-lightsaber cross look at you.</p><p>Kylo's eyes shot to you, and his mouth fell open in shock. He blinked, and Luke took this chance to shove his lightsaber back towards him. He side stepped, and kicked the lightsaber out of Kylo's hand, and he scooped it off the ground, and spun around, kicking Kylo's knees out from under him, sending him to the ground. He stood above him both lit lightsabers pointed at Kylo's face as he hovered above him. Kylo hadn't been prepared for Luke's dirty ass move, and when his back hit the stone ground he grunted, and winced. When he finally processed what had happened, he saw Luke standing above him. The two lightsabers in his face lit his eyes up, and he pursed his lips together in a growl. "That was a dirty move." </p><p>"Don't kill him," You cried out to the man above Kylo, your eyes pleading desperately. </p><p>Luke rose a brow, and he slowly lifted his gaze to look at you. He could feel the darkness inside of you as well, but he could also feel a tinge of light, and he looked contemplative. "I'm not going to kill him. I don't want to kill him." </p><p>You took a step towards them, and Kylo shouted. "Don't. Stay there." You stopped, lowering your slightly raised heel foot to the ground, and you pouted. You wanted to go to him so badly. You wanted to get this man away from Kylo. </p><p>Luke could feel the emotions coming from you both, and he was shocked. He could feel the power. He could feel the strength of the force growing the longer you and Kylo were near one another. Dyad. No way. He was definitely conflicted now. What was he going to do? Who was this strange girl? Why was Kylo being so protective? Why could he feel the force so strong in you? Who the hell were you? He had so many questions. "Who are you?"</p><p>"She's nobody." Kylo spat bitterly. He was afraid if Luke found out who you were, and what you were to him, he'd take you from him. He'd take you away, and try to train you as a stupid jedi, and he'd ruin you. He'd turn you against him, and he'd lose you all over again. </p><p>"I am the commander of the First Order." You spoke firmly, puffing your chest out. Your fingers wiggled at your sides, looking Luke up and down. You were trying to decide if you could get to him and attack him. You side glanced down to Kylo's lightsaber, and you felt your lip twitch. Your right hand flew to it, and you grabbed ahold of the hilt. You pulled it off of your hip, and ignited it dragging it through the air in front of you. You moved quick on your feet towards Luke. You pushed off your heels, jumping into the air, and front flipping up over Kylo and Luke, landing behind Luke. You swung the lightsaber upwards towards his back. The tip of your saber dragged up against his back, and Luke cried out. He jumped over Kylo, getting away from the hot end of the weapon, and Kylo had reached his hand up, using the force to snatch his grandfathers lightsaber back. </p><p>Kylo scurried to his feet, and he watched as you dashed towards Luke again. You made a zig zag pattern, and spun on your foot, twisting your whole body around, and swinging the lightsaber with you, aiming for Luke's legs. Luke jumped up into the air avoiding your attack, and he swung his lightsaber upwards towards your stomach. He'd fight you. He didn't even know who you were. He had no emotional attachments to you. He had no obligations to you. Plus you were attacking him first, of course he was going to protect himself. You growled, flipping the lightsaber backwards, blocking his attack. You and Luke made eye contact, and you sneered. "I don't like you." </p><p>"That's rude. You don't even know me." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up." </p><p>"Quite the mouth on you young lady." Luke was offended at how you spoke. Not very lady like. He spun quickly, bringing his lightsaber up over his head, and around his back, and he sent the end of his saber towards your face. You smirked, and crouched down just in time to dodge his saber. You threw your hand upwards, the saber in your hands aimed right up at his torso, and shoved it through it. </p><p>Luke's eyes widened when he felt the hotness on his chest, and he glanced down. That's when he knew he fucked up. The grip he had on the lightsaber in his hand loosened, and the lightsaber fell towards the ground. Your hand lunged out, grabbing the hilt, and twirled it around, shoving the end of it into the other side of his torso. You rose to your feet slowly, and looked him directly into the eyes. "I'm not a young Lady. I am a queen." You rose your hand, and pushed two fingers between his breast plates, pushing him backwards. </p><p>Luke's eyes closed, as he fell backwards. He smashed against the cold ground, and he could feel himself dying. He heard footsteps approaching from his side, and his eyes fluttered open. He saw Kylo standing above him with a smug look on his face. Luke gasped for air, and he coughed. "Ben... "</p><p>Kylo growled, and lowered himself to besides Luke. "Ben is dead, and now so are you." He cocked his head from side to side as he watched his uncle's life slowly drift away. He won. Granted, he wasn't the one who had killed him, which pissed Kylo the fuck off. He'd been the one who needed to do it. He was supposed to finish the job. He pretend pouted at Luke, and he shrugged. "I hope you're haunted on the other side. Just know if you hadn't of tried to kill me, this never would have happened." </p><p>Luke tried to speak out, but he couldn't. He was too weak. His hand trembled as he tried to reach out for Kylo's face. He sighed when Kylo shoved his hand back down to the ground. "We love you Ben." His eyes closed, and his body trembled. His body disappeared, and all that was left was his cloak. Kylo's face was twisted in a disgusted sneer, and he snatched the cloak up into his hand. He rose to his feet, and he shot his gaze to you. "You," He slowly approached you, and he peered down at you, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on the ship?" </p><p>"I-" You were shocked at how unappreciative he was for just saving his life. Rude bastard. You gasped when he snatched his lightsaber out of your hand, and hooked it to his the other hip. "Aren't you supposed to be the rebels bitch?" </p><p>Kylo had side stepped around you and started to make his way back through the village, but your words made him stop. He felt a wave of rage wash over him, and his free hand rose, and he flung it through the air onto your cheek. </p><p>You whimpered when he backhanded you, and your hand flew to your cheek. "Ow."</p><p>"I don't know why you're here, but you need to go home." Kylo ignored your whimpers, and he continued walking back to the ship. </p><p>It took you a couple seconds to work through the pain, but you did and you quickly chased after him. You grabbed ahold of his arm, yanking him back. "Kylo! Fucking talk to me."</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he whipped his body around, lowering his face to yours. "What do you want, huh?" </p><p>"Why did you leave?" </p><p>"That's what you want to know?" He saw you nod your head, and he sighed. "I left because I had shit I had to do. I left because I had to finish the thing I had strayed from because of you. I needed to get my head right." Kylo spoke calmly, and honestly. He could see your face sadden and that only irritated him more. "You're a complete distraction, and ever since you came into my life, I've lost my way." </p><p>"I-" Your lips quivered hearing him speak so carelessly. You felt like your heart just imploded, or like he just reached inside your chest cavity and ripped it out. Tears built in the corners of your eyes, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth, sucking at it. You were trying to fight the sadness, and be strong. You really were, but his words hurt. </p><p>Kylo's eyes grew big, and wide, and he nibbled at the inside of his cheek. You looked so vulnerable, and weak. It was precious. God he missed you. He stared into your eyes, and he couldn't take it anymore. He closed the gap between you, and he pressed his swollen lips to yours. He wrapped one arm around the back of your head, pulling you into his passionate kiss, and the other hand snaked around your back, pulling your body into his. </p><p>You moaned against him, and wrapped your arms around him. Your tongues twirled around one another, and you could feel the desire, and the heat growing between ya'll. There was so much unspoken tension between you it was unreal. Kylo walked you backwards across the stone pathway, and up against the wall of the stone hut. He pressed you hard against it, and he lowered his hand to your ass, lifting your groin up to his. He took your bottom lip in between his teeth, and he nibbled at it. "Kylo..." </p><p>"Shhh." He whispered through his lips, and the hand around your head snaked down to his pants. He unbuttoned them, and he pulled out his hard cock. He shoved his hips into yours, and he pressed himself to your opening. He felt you were already soaking wet, and he smirked against your mouth. He pulled his head away from you, and he stared into your eyes as he inched himself inside of you. Your hands flew up to his shoulders, and you gripped down onto them when his big thick cock worked its way inside of your tight pulsing pussy. Your head leaned back against the stone hut, and your back arched into him. You let out a loud moan when his thumb lowered to your clit and he started rubbing it. </p><p>Kylo almost cam as soon as he pushed himself all the way into you from how tight you were. It'd been awhile since he'd been inside you, and he almost forgot how good it felt. He lowered his mouth to your neck and kissed the flesh. "I missed you little mouse." He grunted, thrusting into you quickly, and rubbing your clit just as fast. </p><p>You whimpered at the stimulation and held onto him tightly. His mouth against your neck made you shudder, and your hips moved in rhythm with his. "I missed you too Kylo." You moaned again, and you closed your eyes, letting the pleasure swallow you whole. You felt your orgasm building and your legs started to shake as you got closer and closer. Kylo's mouth went to your ear, and the tip of his tongue flicked out against the lobe. "Cum with me little mouse." His hips slammed into yours, and you convulsed against him when your orgasm broke. Kylo grunted and he shot his hot seed into you as you cam against his cock. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and he shuddered at how tight you were pulsing against him. He stayed inside you as he slowly went limp, and he whispered into your ear. "Do you love me?" </p><p>Your eyes shot open, and you slowly turned to look at his face. You finally made eye contact with him when he pulled away from you, and you frowned. "Of course." </p><p>"Good." Kylo smirked, and he slowly pulled himself out of you. He tucked himself into his pants, and he grabbed the end of your dress, pulling it back down to where it belonged. He held his hand out, and rose a brow at you. "I love you too. Let's go home." </p><p>Your mouth fell open in shock, and you took ahold of his hand, following after him as he lead you back through the village, and down the stone stairs. As you both approached Poe's ship, you rolled your eyes seeing Poe pacing back and forth. Kylo grimaced seeing how frantic the rebel was, and he spoke coldly. "He's dead."</p><p>Poe stopped, looking to Kylo's face. "He is?" He blinked, and he shook his head. The General was not going to be thrilled about this. </p><p>You averted your gaze from Poe. You weren't going to tell him you were the one who killed Luke. </p><p>Kylo nodded. "Keeping my side of the deal though." He had picked the cloak he dropped back up and he held it in his hand, and offered it to Poe. When Poe took it, Kylo reached to his hip, and unhooked his lightsaber. He held that out to him now. </p><p>Poe's face washed over with confusion, but he took the saber, eyeing it over. </p><p>"The crystal is inside." </p><p>You shot your gaze back up to Kylo and then to Poe when he took it. What the hell was Kylo doing? Your fingers coiled around his hand tighter, and Kylo glanced to you. He gave you a faint smile, and he sighed. </p><p>"I just want to go home." He spun his body towards the TIE fighter you had flown in, and he slowly started making his way over there, gently pulling you along. </p><p>Poe was dumbfounded, and shocked. It was that easy? He couldn't believe it. He stuttered, and he finally got the words out. "Thank you." </p><p>Kylo nodded to Poe, and he shoved the latch to the fighter open. He climbed inside, and then helped you climb in to. He saw the puzzled look on your face, and he grabbed ahold of your hips, lowering you down onto his lap. He positioned you so that he could still fly the fighter, and he tugged the latch closed. </p><p>You blushed when Kylo pulled you onto his lap, but you nestled right into it. You looked at Poe, and smiled at him. Kylo's hand slipped around you, and he turned the fighter on, and then pulled the lever, it lifting off the ground and took off into the sky. The fighter made it past the gloomy clouds, and into space, towards the Star Destroyer. When it landed in the bay, you didn't waste any time shoving the latch open and hopping down. You noticed that Mando's ship had returned, and you looked to Kylo, "Mando, and the Knights are back." </p><p>Kylo rose a brow, climbing down from the ship. "Where did they go?" </p><p>"Nevarro. We got intel that Maul was there." You hurried through the bay, glancing over your shoulder to see if Kylo was following you. He was just at a lot slower pace than you. You could feel your anxiety building up. You needed to know what had happened. You needed to know if that fucker was dead or not. You turned down the corridors towards the conference room, and saw the Knights, Mando, and a very bound up Maul standing there. Your face twisted in anger. "What the fuck?"</p><p>Mando shrugged. "I figured we could take him as a prisoner." </p><p>Kylo stepped into the room, and he sighed. "Take him to a cell. We'll deal with him later." </p><p>All the Knights snapped their heads when Kylo spoke, and they started an uproar in chatter. They were all glad to finally have Kylo back. "Master Ren."</p><p>"I am not your master anymore. She's your commander." Kylo spoke calmly, and he looked at you. </p><p>Vicrul let out a deep exhale of breath. "Of course. We're glad that you're back safe and sound." </p><p>"Me too. Now if you'll excuse us." Kylo stepped to you, and grabbed your hand, dragging you back out of the room, and down the corridors to his room. "I just want to hold you." He led you to the door of his quarters, and you pulled your hand out of his. </p><p>"No Kylo. Please go see a medic." He really needed medical attention. "And take that absolutely ridiculous jacket off." Your eyes moved up and down his body, and you hear him sigh loudly. </p><p>"Fine." Kylo turned on his heels, and you followed him down the corridor to the med bay. He stepped into the nurses room, and the girl jumped to her feet quickly. Her face scrunched up at Kylo's horrid appearance, and she spoke softly. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I was a prisoner." Kylo replied, and he glanced to you, his eyes asking if he really had to be here. You just narrowed your eyes at him, and he rolled his eyes. The nurse led Kylo into an examine room, and he took Poe's jacket off, exposing his bruised, beaten up, sliced up torso. Your mouth dropped open at the sight of him, and you frowned. </p><p>"Kylo." </p><p>"It's fine. I'm fine." He was being way too casual. If he was being perfectly honest, it hurt like fucking hell, and he definitely needed to be here. He took a seat onto the bed, and the nurse started cleaning up the cuts, and scrapes. She washed his torso up, and applied ointment. </p><p>The other nurse slowly approached you, and she tapped you on the shoulder. You turned your head to look at her, and you rose a brow. She gestured for you to follow her, and timidly you did. When you were both in the corridor, she leaned inwards whispering softly. "I got the results back."</p><p>"Gimme." She extended her hand with a piece of paper in it, and you snatched it up, opening it quickly. Your eyes moved over it, and a wide smile spread across your cheeks. You handed her the paper back, and said sternly. "Shred it." She nodded, and turned on her heels and darted into the nurses room. You stepped back into the room where Kylo was, and tipped your head to the side watching the nurse patch him up. You saw Kylo wince a couple times, and mutter under his breath, and you smiled. You stared at his face, taking in his beautifully marked features, and his handsomeness, and you realized just how much you missed him. You felt a warmth grow inside of you as you stared at him.</p><p>Kylo noticed you stating at him, and he felt slightly embarrassed. He grunted when the nurse pressed down on one of the deeper wounds, and he glared at her. "Careful." She frantically apologized to him and he rolled his eyes. After she finally was done, kylo jumped to his feet, and he walked over to you. He noticed your eyes moving up and down the length of his exposed torso, and he grimaced. "Come on." He took your hand again, leading you back to his quarters once again. You didn't fight it. Your hand wrapped around his, and you followed him blushing. When you got to his door, it hissed open, and he tugged you inside. His hands flew to your hips, and he inched you backward till you were near the bed. He picked you up and flew you onto it. His hands undid his pants, and he shimmed them off of him. He slowly climbed up the bed, his mouth trailing up your legs, and thighs, and up to the end of your dress. He used his teeth to grab ahold of it, and he tugged it upwards. He lowered his mouth onto your exposed stomach now, and he lapped at the flesh greedily. </p><p>You moaned out when Kylo's wet tongue touched your flesh. Your back arched upwards into his actions, and he chuckled. Your eyes fixated on his naked body, admiring how enormous he was, in every aspect. Your hands twirled around at your sides, and Kylo took your hands into his, moving up your body, bringing your hands above your head and his face above yours. He pressed the lower half of his body to yours, and he hardened against your thigh. You gasped feeling his growing cock and you bit your lip. He grunted, and his fingers laced into yours, and slowly wiggled his hips until he was between your legs again. He inched further up your body, and his cock rubbed back and forth against your clit. You whimpered, arching upwards into him, and he smirked. He didn't waste any time and he shoved himself back inside you. You were his drug, and he couldn't get enough. He needed you, and he knew you needed him too. He slowly pulled his hips back, and slowly pushed them back in. He wasn't fucking you like he was before, he was making love to you, and you were absolutely sucked into how amazing it felt. Your eyes fluttered shut, and your mouth parted as moans flew from it. He slowly started to grind into you, lowering his mouth to your clavicle and brushing his teeth over it. He flicked his tongue out against the flesh, and then nibbled at it gently. He angled himself into you differently, and he hit your g-spot. He felt your pussy start to throb rapidly against him and he knew he got the spot he wanted/needed. He slowly brushed against it as he moved inside of you at a teasingly slow pace. He wanted to feel every inch of you. He wanted to savor every second he could. He never wanted to stop. He never wanted to be away from you again. He moaned softly when your hips spazzed up against his, and he shuddered. </p><p>"Kylo, I'm going to-" </p><p>"Wait." Kylo demanded, his mouth now on your neck, and he sank his teeth into the flesh lightly. You moaned, and he felt the vibrations against his lips. He grunted, and he bit down a little harder. His cock was starting to twitch and throb more now as your body was slicking, and getting warmer against him, and he swore under his breath. </p><p>"Fine. Cum." He hadn't wanted to cum so quickly, but you just drove him crazy. You turned him on so much, and he could barely handle it. That and he hadn't masturbated or fucked in quite a long time, so naturally he was going to bust quick. He had to fight his orgasm back as he slowly fucked you bringing you over the edge. </p><p>"Kylo fucccckkkk." Your hands curled against his when you cam, and your head flew from side to side. It felt like your soul had lifted right out of your body, and you went to a different dimension. You were lightheaded, and your whole body was shaking underneath him. </p><p>"Mmmm." Kylo mused, and he waited just a bit longer for you to slowly come down, and he started fucking into you just a little bit faster chasing his own orgasm. He clenched his eyes shut when he came, and grunted loudly against your throat. He convulsed against you now, and you turned your head to see his face. He looked so fucking hot. You blushed, and he finally opened his eyes, and you stared into one anothers. He smirked, and he waited till he went limp inside of you, and he rolled to your side, and pulled your body onto his, releasing your hands. He snaked one arm around your neck, and rubbed your back, and the other hand went to your waist. His fingers trailed up and down and he inched you closer, making your head go onto his large chest. His breathing was fast, and his heart beat was even faster. As your face was pressed against his torso, you could hear it, and you smiled. He really did have a heart. You twisted your head upwards, to look at his face. </p><p>"Kylo,..." </p><p>"Yes?" He sensed the weirdness of your tone, and he rose a brow looking down at you. "What is it?"</p><p>"I'm still pregnant." </p><p>Kylo's eyes lit with something you'd never seen before, and he was silent for a minute. He let out a deep sigh, and he nuzzled his chin down onto the top of your head, holding you tightly. "Honestly," He paused. "I'm happy to hear that. "</p><p>"You are?" You were shocked. You thought he was going to be mad. There was no way to tell who's baby it was, now right now anyways, and you thought he'd be pissed about that. You thought he was happy knowing that you might have lost the baby when Maul stabbed you, but hearing him talk now, it brought pure happiness to your entire soul. You smiled against his torso, and you nestled into him. </p><p>"I am. I don't even care who's it is. I'm going to take care of it like it's my own. You're mine, thus for, he/she is mine as well." He spoke softly but reassuringly. He meant it. It didn't matter at this point. He was glad that the baby was okay. As he thought about himself being a dad, it brought  weird feeling of joy to him, and it was scary, but pleasant. He loved you, and he'd do everything he could to make sure you were safe, and happy. If you were going to have a child, he was going to protect it like it was his own. He was going to take care of it like it was his own. That was what a man would do. He sighed. "Get some rest my queen. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Maybe that life you always wanted wasn't that far fetched of an idea. Kylo had basically given everything up to do the one thing he had been wanting to do his entire life and now that he gave the crystal up to the rebels, and you were in charge of the First Order, a happy life with Kylo and your baby wasn't that crazy. Kylo had finally admitted to loving you, and you were happy. This was going to be a good life. This child was going to have a good life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>